Rings, Rods, and Puzzles - Oh my
by jesuisaubergine
Summary: Bakura is a master thief commissioned to steal all the Millennium Items for a wealthy client. Things go awry when a young Egyptian interrupts his heist and steals the Millennium Rod. Bakura starts plotting how he can use this new nuisance to his advantage and finds himself getting caught in something much bigger than he anticipated. AU Thiefshipping.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Thanks for clicking! This is my first story so any feedback is appreciated! I've compiled a list of what is officially recognized as the 18 pairs from The Shipper's List. I know there are a bajillion of them, but as a challenge to myself, I'm going to write something for each of these specified pairings plus a few extras. Some may be novels, others just one-shots. AU or in universe. I'll let you know. In any case, thanks for checking in and I hope you enjoy my first shot at writing fanfiction.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! If I did, I wouldn't be living in my parents basement working two minimum wage jobs. Yu-Gi-Oh! Is the property of Kazuki Takahashi.

 **Warning:** This is an AU fanfic (Alternate Universe). There is foul language and will feature a male x male pairing. I have this rated T, but as the material develops, I will update the rating accordingly.

I update every Wednesday!

Enjoy!

* * *

It was a clear night out at the warehouse center, where a few security guards ambled around the premises. It was already 3 am and the few officers there were tired, ready for their shift to be over. Guarding a warehouse was one of the more mundane tasks. The company they were dealing with strictly required high security for their cargo however, so the handful of guards unlucky enough to be called on duty found themselves frustrated and bored. There was only so much pacing around and through the warehouses one could do before resigning themselves to their depressing lot.

The cargo loaded there would be departing early the following morning. To anyone observing this holding bay, this cargo was no different than any other units this warehouse previously housed. The crates were labeled under the Kaiba Corp logo, likely being the parts needed for the new duel disk system that was all the rage in Japan. If someone were to look more closely on the shipping tags, they would notice that the crates destination was not to Kaiba Corp. Instead, this cargo would be taken 200 kilometers north to the Domino Museum. A small team of archaeologists and Egyptian historians had created a temporary partnership to have the artifacts delivered under the Kaiba Corp logo to ensure its security. In return, the team would allow the Kaiba Corp creative team special privileges to view the never-before-seen designs and carvings, hopefully to give inspiration and ideas for the new Duel Monsters card designs. The crates held many ancient Egyptian artifacts, including several tablets of beasts and monsters that had been carved into stone and then hidden for thousands of years.

But these ancient drawings held no interest for the man who had managed to sneak on to the premises and now made his way to the guarded warehouse. He was no fool – he knew what was truly hidden in these crates. And there was one item in particular that he desired. He smirked as he watched two security guards walk past, not seeing the man hidden in the shadows only a few meters away. Conveniently by having guards, the thief knew which warehouse held the Egyptian artifacts. That alone made his job easier tonight. He crept silently along the side of the warehouse, careful to keep to the shadows. The last thing he needed was his white hair to shine in the moonlight and given away his position.

He carefully took his time, tracing the edge of the warehouse to find himself an opening. He soon found his chance as he glanced up. About two meters above his head, he saw a closed window with the latch undone. It looks like the latch had broken ages ago and no one had noticed. His dark brown eyes glinted with a crimson edge as he took in his surroundings and carefully listened for any approaching guards. Once he was sure the coast was clear, the man walked a few paces back from the wall, staring up towards the window. He had to be quick and quiet about this, studying the wall carefully as he mentally prepared where his holds would be. Rubbing his hands together and bouncing lightly on his feet, he ran towards the wall, speeding up as he got closer to the wall.

He leapt up, his foot catching as one of his hands found a perch to help support his weight. He was still a meter below the window. But this thief was a seasoned expert, swinging his arm and shoulders to give himself momentum to help hoist himself the rest of the distance. His free hand found the edge of the window and he was able to pull the rest of his body closer to the entrance. He quickly dug his finger to the corner of the window, pulling out from the building, praying the window wouldn't make a noise. His prayers were answer as the window snapped open in relative quiet. The thief allowed himself to grin wider as he crawled into the building, landing on the ground before quickly rolling back into the shadows behind one of the crates.

The thief took pride in his handiwork, glancing back up at the window he had just entered through. He thought of an early conversation he had with his brother a few days before. If things worked out on this mission, he would be on step closer towards the grand prize. The commission that was put out offered a hefty reward that would set him and his brother for life. His brother had called him the King of Thieves. More specifically, he called him "the Thief King Bakura." And Bakura didn't mind. With the reward money, he would certainly be as rich as a king. The assignment, however, was very risky and very difficult. The client had offered this job to only a few "acquisition specialists." And as an expert "acquisition specialist," Bakura was certainly was not going to let his reputation be tarnished by some competitor. No, if he succeeded, Bakura truly would be the King of Thieves – best in the business with more money than he or his brother would know what to do.

Bakura glanced around to check on the security. Though it was silent, he was sure there had to be a few guards remaining inside. Sure enough, Bakura saw a guard walking down through the boxes, unaware of the new figure that had entered the building. Bakura watched him carefully as he walked towards the Southern entrance. Eyes narrowing, he trailed him quietly, his black clothes allowing him to keep to the shadows despite his white hair. He supposed it was vanity that kept him from hiding his hair. But he had yet to fail a mission, yet to be caught. On any given mission, he would disappear like smoke, no trace to be found. Bakura was a careful and smart man – he would not be so foolish as to let himself be caught in a compromising situation. Besides, he was rather proud of his wild long mane.

Bakura watched from afar as the guard he had been following walk towards another guard who was standing in front of a group of crates. There were two dozen crates on the far west side and Bakura noticed that one guard was always stationed closest to this group. This group of crates also happened to bear the Kaiba Corp logo on the side, as compared to the other crates he had been passing which all had different destinations. Had he not known of the business partnership, Bakura would have brushed this information off and continued searching the warehouse independently. But he knew that Kaiba Corp had something to gain by working with the Egyptian team. His research indicated that the CEO of Kaiba Corp apparently knew a few of the archaeologists from the dig that unearthed several of the tablets. With the timing, the display at the Domino museum, with careful hacking and Intel research, Bakura knew he had found the jackpot.

Now that he found the Egyptian artifacts, Bakura quickly made his way off to the side, looking to explore the crates. Once he was in the guard's peripheral, he sped silently towards the metal crates, looking at the crate numbers as he ran by. Bakura was not one to make friends and the few friends he had, he rarely spoke to about work. However, he did make one important connection with a woman at the museum. He was able to wheedle the information out of her, details of the delivery that only she and few others would know. Despite knowing that he intended on stealing a piece of her country's history, she still gave him the crate number he needed. He read the numbers, looking for crate number 176-92. Inside held one of the seven pieces he needed for the commission. Inside the crate was the Millennium Rod.

Bakura had received a commission to collect seven ancient Egyptian artifacts known as the Millennium Items. Though they themselves were valuable in that they were made of gold, it appeared their history and the context of their creation has been a source of great interest and fascination. History and legends spoke of these mysterious items for thousands of years, and yet many historians had written these objects off as myth. However, recent years have proven successful as archaeologists have confirmed that these Millennium Items do exist. Much like the Mona Lisa, their value was considered priceless.

Despite their priceless nature of these items, Bakura could care less of their history. He was more interested in the weighty paycheck that he would receive if he was able to collect all seven items. Bakura wasn't entirely sure why his client desired the seven Millennium items, but it wasn't his place to snoop. No other buyer had offered nearly as much as his client did and Bakura was not about to waste an opportunity. He had spent the last several months carefully researching, bribing, threatening, stealing, tricking, and manipulating people to get his hands on these Millennium Items. He had already succeeded getting three of the items. If things went well tonight, he would have four of the treasures needed.

Bakura stopped in front of a large crate, staring up at the large 176-92. This was it. The Millennium Rod was held inside this case. He walked up to the crate, placing his hands on top and hoisting himself on top of the crate. He glanced around from above, keeping an eye on the security guards a row away, oblivious to the thief at hand. He pulled his bag in front of him, looking for the tools he needed to careful force open the crate. He debated cutting out the bolts, but that would draw attention. And since he was still at least 40 kilometers away from town where he was staying the night, he didn't want the guards to walk by and notice anything unusual lest he were stopped on the drive back. The difficulties of working alone.

Bakura was abruptly interrupted from his thoughts with the sound of a loud bang. It sounded like a fight outside. Bakura's instincts instantly flared up as he searched for the source of the commotion. The guards that were standing closest to the crates bolted up and drew their guns, cautiously approaching. Bakura remained frozen on top of the crate, watching the two guards. What was going on out there? It was only a moment later, when the two doors on the West Entrance, opposite of where Bakura initially entered, busted open as several men in cloaks fired their guns. The two security officers fell immediately to the ground, never having the chance to fire back. _Shit_ , Bakura swore inwardly as he slid off the back of the crate and ran down the aisle. Once he was five crates down, he found an alcove to climb up, sneaking up so that he could remain close to Crate 176-92 while still remain out of site. Positioning himself between the two crates, he glanced out, still able to see his crate but keep an eye out across the rest of the warehouse. Perhaps if he was lucky, these new assailants were interested in something else in the warehouse and not the Egyptian artifacts. He watched as half a dozen men, cloaked and armed, walked through the building, keeping watch for any more guards.

Bakura felt a wave of frustration as these intruders now approached the collection of crates that held the Egyptian artifacts. _Double shit_ , Bakura swore again. The chances that these thieves were here to steal stone tablets seemed slim. There were many ancient relics and treasures. Sure the stone tablets and pottery would be worth much, but precious metals sell far better on the black market. The finest items made of gold and silver, encrusted in gems were encased in these crates. Frustratingly, the Millennium Rod was also made of gold. If they find it, they'll likely take it. It isn't as valuable to them as it was to Bakura though. But what was he to do? Bakura hadn't brought a gun with him – he had planned to make this a clean in-and-out mission. He only had his two knives with him and they weren't going to do much against the eight armed men only a few crates away.

He watched as they searched the crates, reading the numbers as Bakura had done. They didn't try opening any crates yet. Instead them seemed to be searching a specific crate. Bakura felt his stomach drop. _No, no, no…_ Bakura moaned inwardly. This could not be happening. It took all he had not to swear out loud as this little band of thieves stood in front of Crate 176-92. _God damn it all! After all this time, now the competition decides to step in!_ Bakura reeled in anger. Yes, Bakura knew he wasn't the only one who had been offered this job. A few other acquisition specialists had also been offered this job. It had become somewhat of a race. But Bakura was the top of his game and considered himself the best out there. He stayed ahead of the game and always was one step in front of the competition. Well it appeared the competition had finally caught up. And they were armed this time.

Bakura watched as a few of the men placed explosives at the four corners of the crate, preparing to blow out the door and open up the crate. Bakura narrowed his eyes and gritted his teeth. Were they trying to destroy the artifact while they were at it? He watched one of them who seemed to be giving instructions. He stood tall above the other men. His head was clean shaven, skin a dark tan not commonly found in Japan. From his angle, Bakura noticed that the left side of face was covered in tattoos. His voice was low and deep. "Hurry. It won't be long before the police respond," he ordered, watching the men finish loading the charges. Bakura noticed that the man had a slight accent, but he couldn't hazard a guess as to where the man was from.

The men stepped back and ran for cover behind a few crates a little bit away. Bakura quickly realized what was to come and braced himself between the crates where he was perched. He felt the explosion more than he heard it. The jolt shocked through his body, like a car accident forcing your body to stop after being in motion. The noise of the crate cracking open rang through the air. Bakura steadied himself as he continued to fume. _Do they not know the meaning of discretion? What kind of thieves are so loud and crass? Their craft is sloppy!_ Bakura raged inwardly as he now watched the men file into the crate, searching for the treasure. The fact that these men were asked to hunt down these ancient relics and were so novice in the approach infuriated Bakura. This fact only made Bakura even more angry because despite their lack of skill and stealth, they were succeeding. They were going to steal the Millennium Rod and all he could do was sit back and watch them.

The men exited out as they formed two lines outside of the crate. The bald man from before stood in the entrance of the crate, holding a carefully wrapped object in his arms. Bakura watched hungrily as he stared the package. That had to be the rod – there was no doubt about it. He started to figure out the odds of him being able to take the Millennium artifact from the man and make his way of the center. He suspected it wasn't likely, but if he kept close, he might find a window. Bakura shifted to a crouching position before dropping to the floor. He crept behind the crates until he was closer, carefully watching the men. They had lined up in front of the crate, waiting for something. He figured they were waiting for orders from the bald man, but the man said nothing. He seemed to watch something out of Bakura's vision. _Perhaps their boss?_ Bakura speculated. That would be the only reason why they were waiting. Perhaps the true thief, the one who commissioned them was coming. Bakura narrowed his eyes as he tried to glimpse who was coming.

"Did you find it, Odion?" a nasally voice rang out loudly. Bakura almost jolted at the abrasive sound that broke the silence. Bakura wasn't sure, but the voice sounded young. Too young. "Yes Master Marik. We have found the Millennium Rod," the bald man named Odion held out the clothed package. Bakura watched as a young man entered. Due to his angle, Bakura couldn't catch his face, but he was also dressed in a dark purple robe. His hood was down revealing his white-golden hair. His skin was also a dark tan color like the bald man. He was also considerably shorter, maybe even shorter than Bakura. Bakura gritted his teeth. So this was his competition. It was hard to get a read on the young man, but Bakura didn't dare approach any closer. He was already closer than he should be. However, he knew he needed to find out more on the young man. He leaned in carefully to listen in.

The young man (named Marik. A foreign name) reached out and took the package from Odion. He unwrapped it to reveal a beautiful golden scepter. The shaft was about two feet long, forming a golden orb with an eye sculpted upon it and two golden wings flaring to each side of the eye. Even from a distance, Bakura knew the craftsmanship of the rod was exquisite. He had seen first hand with the other items he had collected. The young man chuckled, but it came off as a high-pitch cackle. Not at all like Bakura's deeper baritone voice. "At last! The Millennium Rod! Just where Ishizu said it would be. I wonder if it grants any powers? It really is quite beautiful," Marik mused out loud. Marik took the rod and held it out in front of him to take in more of the detail, studying it and swinging it. Bakura resisted the urge to race forward and snatch the rod. Doing so right now would be equivalent to a death sentence. He knew that he could handle this young man hold the Millennium artifact, but Odion definitely did not seem like an opponent he wished to cross. Especially now that Odion drew his shotgun.

"Master Marik, we should go now. The police will be here soon," Odion rumbled out, glancing around as if the police would burst in any second. Though Bakura couldn't tell staring at the back of Marik's head, but he could of sworn the young man glared at Odion before motioning with his arm for his men to move out. "Well, tell the police to eat my dust then!" Marik declared almost childishly. Bakura growled. Marik's voice was really starting to get under his skin (more so now than it did before). He turned around to walk out, but Bakura was able to steal a glance at the young man. Man wasn't even the word he would use – he was practically a teenager. His face had a youthful look to them. He noticed the eyeliner under his eyes, something Bakura wouldn't normally notice but was so thick and excessive. Yet despite his heavy make-up, Bakura was taken back by the boy's eyes. They were a strange lilac color. It seemed so strange to see the color of flowers caught in this young teen's eyes. Bakura felt a strange feeling as he looked at the boy's eyes.

And then he noticed the golden eye on the rod as the boy strutted away, Odion trailing behind. _Oh hell no. You're not leaving with my rod_ , Bakura grimaced to himself, now moving to follow the boy. Bakura didn't get far before a large explosion, even larger than the first, tore a massive hold in the side of the building. Bakura, shocked and unprepared, fell backwards as he covered his head to protect himself from any flying shrapnel. Smoke started to fill the warehouse and Bakura became aware of the sound of motorcycles revving. He tried to regain his senses as he searched around widely, still trying to figure out what happen. The loud cackle of Marik as he drove away with his entourage snapped Bakura back to reality. _That little bastard! I'm going to kill him!_ Bakura was beyond reason. He couldn't believe how wrong everything had gone. And it was because of that snot-nosed brat playing cops and robbers.

Speaking of cops…

"STOP! WE HAVE THE PREMISE SURROUNDED! PUT YOUR WEAPONS DOWN!" Bakura heard a voice on a megaphone as the police swarmed the warehouse center. "As if things couldn't get worse," Bakura groaned softly. Thankfully, the police hadn't noticed his presence as they were focused on the escaping motorcycle gang outside of the warehouse. Bakura rose to his feet and looked around. He knew it would be stupid to exit out the same out Marik and his team did. Remembering the window, Bakura raced across the warehouse, not caring who might see him. This mission was botched. Bakura had nothing except a trespassing charge to risk at this point. He saw the open window and raced towards it. A few seconds later, Bakura had already scaled the wall and dropped down on the other side. The moment his feet hit the ground, Bakura raced towards the fence, not sparing a moment to glance around. Stealth was not an option any more. He had to get out and fast.

The police were preoccupied on the other side of the warehouse. They didn't see the young man clothed in black, white hair billowing behind him as he sprinted across the grounds. Bakura narrowed his eyes as he came across the chain-linked fence. He climbed over and soon found himself creeping through the foliage. He found his motorcycle that he had left a couple of hours ago. Bakura, exhausted and frustrated, kicked his ride into gear as he followed a dirt trail leading out to the highway. Bakura knew he was at least another half hour away from his hotel and that the entire he would be fuming over his failed mission. Everything was going perfectly until that Marik brat showed up and screwed everything up! What was supposed to be a clean and easy mission had turned into a disaster. Bakura tightened his grip on the handle and gritted his teeth, letting out a stream of swears as he sped down the highway.

 _Damn that Marik! He's going to pay for all of this! Damn it all!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Thanks for clicking! I'm super excited to get this next chapter out. This turned out a bit longer than I thought, but I like how it ended up. I like introducing more characters, so I hope you like how I represent these characters in this story. In any case, thanks for checking in and I hope you enjoy my first shot at writing fanfiction.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! It is the property of Kazuki Takahashi. I wish it were my property though. I'm just saying.

 **Warning:** This is an AU fanfic (Alternate Universe). There is foul language and will feature a male/male pairing. I have this rated T, but as the material develops, I will update the rating accordingly.

Enjoy!

* * *

Bakura rubbed his eyes as he slowed down in motorcycle. He had managed to get back to his hotel the night before but failed to get any sleep after his botched mission. To say he was still angry and frustrated was an understatement. It was the following morning and he made the trip back to Domino. Normally, a sunny, clear day driving would help to clear his thoughts. Today, however, was not the case. During his 2-hour drive back, Bakura could only go over the events from last night, trying to figure out where exactly it fell apart, what he could have done, and more importantly, how to deal with this Marik figure now that he has the Millennium Rod.

All thoughts, plans, and curses regarding Marik were put to a stop as Bakura saw his apartment complex around the corner. He pulled in back to park his bike, not looking forward to the conversation that followed. Bakura shared a 2-bedroom apartment with his twin brother and he knew his brother did not work today. Which only meant he was going to be accosted at the door for his escapade last night. Bakura tried to keep him out of the loop on the specifics of his job, but it was no secret that his twin did not approve of his choice in career path. As he turned off the engine, Bakura hopped off his motorcycle. He shook his hair, using a hand to brush through his unruly white hair before walking towards the apartment complex.

The main lobby was relatively quiet and Bakura had no issue getting on the elevator. He felt himself become anxious as he arrived on the fifth floor. Despite an exciting night of robbery, breaking and entering, guns, and explosions, Bakura knew that this was the worst part of his job. Being confronted by his twin at the end of a mission. He wished he wasn't such a worrywart, but then again, he wouldn't be his brother if he wasn't. Bakura stood outside of room 508, digging in his pockets for his keys. As he unlocked the front door, Bakura took a deep breath before opening.

There was no noise in the apartment as Bakura entered. After kicking his shoes off at the door, he walked down the hallway, listening for the TV or any music his brother might be playing. Bakura felt more unnerved by the silence than relieved. He glanced around the end of the hallway into the living room. No one was there, so Bakura decided to make his way to the kitchen. If his brother was home, he would definitely need a beer to get through that conversation. Bakura stepped into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator door as he heard a voice behind him.

"Back so early brother?" Bakura didn't missing the accusing note in his twin's voice. Bakura grabbed a beer before turning around to face his young brother. "Hey Ryou. Sleep well?" he asked casually. As if he hadn't attempted a robbery last night and this was just a normal morning for the brothers. "I imagine I slept better than you did," Ryou replied dryly. As Ryou glared at his brother, the similarities between the two were striking. Both had snow-white hair, dark brown eyes and a pale complexion. Upon closer inspection, the differences become more apparent. Ryou's hair is well brushed and not nearly as wild as his brother's hair. The younger twin's eyes were softer and gentler, and Bakura had about an inch on his brother. Ryou was dressed in a fitted blue t-shirt and faded jeans while Bakura was still clad in his black slacks, t-shirt, and jacket from the previous night. Their temperaments were also quite different. Bakura was often considered the more aloof and rude of the two brothers – Ryou the more mild and polite. But just because Ryou was polite didn't mean he didn't know how to push the wrong buttons when it comes to his older twin.

"My night was eventful. Thanks for asking," Bakura replied with a forced cheerfulness. He even smiled, knowing it would just piss off his brother more. He was already in for hell so he may as well take his little brother for the ride. "Eventful you say? I noticed you didn't come back last night. Where were you?" Ryou took a step forward to close the refrigerator door, not breaking eye contact with his delinquent of a brother. He had an almost smug look on his face, like he knew that his brother was lying.

Bakura returned the smug look his brother gave him. "I was about town last night. Pulled an all nighter." At this point, Bakura leaned back and got settled against the kitchen counter. There was no backing down. He gave his brother a devilish smile. _All right Ryou. Let's do this. How long do you want me to lie for? How long is this going to go on? Because I'm going to go all the way_ , Bakura narrowed his eyes. He was already pissed off. And Ryou nagging him would only frustrate him more. So he may as well have his fun now ticking off his pest of a little brother. "Where did you go 'in town'?" Ryou sat down at the table in the kitchen, making himself comfortable as he crossed his arms. He almost looked like a scolding parent.

Bakura just shrugged as he removed his black coat. "Wandered mostly. No place in specific," Bakura chirped lightly as he finally cracked open his beer and took a sip. Perhaps if he prolonged the conversation long enough, he could enjoy pissing off his brother long enough and then get drunk right afterwards. Then he wouldn't have to deal with the nasty after effects of Ryou. He suspected this was an incredibly stupid plan. Ryou lowered his head slightly, glaring even more intensely at his brother. Bakura tried to smile innocently, but since he was still clad in all black from last night escapade, it was certainly hard to pretend that his actions last night were innocent.

"Did you do anything else amidst your wandering last night?" Despite Ryou's voice being a higher pitch than his brother's, he almost sounded menacing with that last question. Perhaps it was the British accent. Bakura debated telling the truth at this point. But why ruin his fun now? His brother was about to boil over. "Hmm… nothing of particular note. Can't think of anything," Bakura stated carelessly. He took a sip of his beer before walking to the living room. He didn't need to look back to know that his brother was stalking him.

"'Nothing of particular note?' Really? Because this morning news report seems to indicate otherwise," Ryou accused, his voice growing to a yell. Bakura didn't turn around to face his brother. He could only imagine the delicious red color that was growing on his twin's face. "I can't imagine why my activities would be newsworthy. Like I said – last night was a bust. Nothing happened," Bakura flippantly stated, hoping his brother would pick up the hints he was now dropping him. As fun as it was to tease his brother, he also knew that Ryou would demand the truth from him. And Bakura didn't want Ryou to get too involved in his work. If something were to go wrong in his line of work, Ryou's safety could quickly be compromised. And as annoying as his brother was, Bakura did not want any harm to come to the last family he had.

"'Nothing happened?!' You call this nothing?" Ryou sounded almost hysterical at this point. Bakura had to choke back a laugh and try to keep a serious face. His brother went over to the TV and searched the channels for a minute. Bakura occupied himself with his beer, anticipating the news report his brother was likely to show him. Sure enough, the screen showed the warehouse that Bakura had broken into last night. Half a day had passed, yet the damage done was still rather shocking to look at. With the fire and smoke cleared out, the warehouse had a large gaping hole caused by the explosives. Shrapnel laid everywhere and Bakura noticed that the cameras were careful to not show the numerous casualties. However, the ambulances on sight made it clear that quite a few people were killed in the incident last night.

 _"…_ _police were responding on site at approximately 2:45 this morning after reports of a shooting at said warehouse. Within 15 minutes of arrival, an explosion decimated the left wing of the 4_ _th_ _warehouse shown in the footage here. The perpetrators are still at large, though it appears to be an organization. Officers responded on call and the police have confirmed the situation was hostile. The police ask that the public remains indoors in the surrounding communities…"_

Bakura was vaguely aware of the newscaster reporting on the incident. It felt surreal to hear about the event, especially given that Bakura had been right in the heart of the action last night. He was also vaguely aware of his brother who was staring at him, gauging him for a reaction. Bakura kept his face empty of any reaction. Seeing the damage on screen, he could hardly blame his brother for worrying. Even though he knew he was close to danger, Bakura knew how to keep himself out of harms way. He hadn't done anything to endanger himself last night. It was at this moment that he was glad that his sense of self-preservation didn't fail him last night during his botched robbery attempt.

"Bakura." Said man finally turned to look at his twin, anger finally turning back to annoyance as Ryou finally got a hold of himself. "What did you do?" Bakura finally let his annoyance show through. Did his brother really think he would be this bombastic and unpolished? "What makes you think this was my fault? I had nothing to do with this?" Bakura snarled.

"I know that. So what did you do?" Ryou repeated his question with unspeakable patience yet still the same level of annoyance. Bakura glared at his brother. How the bloody hell did he know he was even there last night? I mean, yeah, he was, but still! As much as he didn't want his brother to worry, it was inevitable. Perhaps giving him a little information will get him off his case.

"I was working on the Millennium project last night. Things didn't go as planned. Had some extra guests so I bailed out." Bakura bore his eyes into his brother. This was going to be a short conversation. Ryou gave him a puzzled look. "You're talking the Egyptian artifacts case, right? I thought you were the only agent assigned," Ryou asked tentatively.

As a rule of thumb, Bakura told Ryou nothing but the bare basics of his job. Ryou didn't know names or specifics of the job. Once Bakura had assured his brother that he did not murder people for a living and that his job specifically focused on professional theft and robbery, Ryou got off his brother's case significantly (but not entirely). Bakura made his little brother understand that the less he knew, the safer it was for both of them. He didn't want to think of anyone using Ryou against him.

"I was among an elite few selected for the job. I've stayed ahead of my competition. Until last night," Bakura grimaced as Marik's nasally cackle rang through his head. This conversation would have been much different if that brat had never showed up. Hell, Ryou might have even bought the lie that he had been out and about town last night.

Ryou had a strange look on his face as he pieced together the information together. "So wait. You're telling me your heist was heisted?"

Bakura frowned but didn't say anything. Marik's annoying voice was now getting louder in his head. "That would be the case, now wouldn't it?" Bakura admitted, brushing off his brother and turning his head. His failure over last night was leaving a bitter taste in his mouth. That or the alcohol. Oh right. Alcohol. Bakura downed the rest of his beer before crunching the can up in his hand. That was better. Ryou just stared at his brother for a moment, almost studying him. Bakura refused to meet his eyes.

"Oh."

And with that, Ryou walked into the kitchen.

Bakura instantly became suspicious and guarded. That was it? There was no way his brother was letting him off this easy. Something was up. He followed his brother into the kitchen, chucking the empty can into the trashcan. His brother was cutting up vegetables and humming lightly, his back to Bakura. Something was _definitely_ up.

"What do you mean 'oh?' What was that?" Bakura started his own interrogation session with his brother. Ryou wasn't one to just drop a conversation. He knew better. He also knew better than to fall for his brother's bait. But something about the way Ryou was acting so blasé annoyed and worried Bakura.

"Oh nothing. Would you grab the celery from the fridge?" Ryou continued to cut the vegetables, still not turning to face his brother. This just pissed off Bakura more.

"Ryou, stop playing games and start explaining! Why did you just drop the conversation like that?" Bakura was getting more worked up than he should be. His annoyance was turning into anxiety. Ryou still hadn't turned to face his brother.

"I said its nothing, Bakura. Now if you could hand me–" Bakura cut off his brother before he could even finish. "Ryou, cut the bullshit! Just tell me what you're thinking, God damnit!" Bakura didn't mean to yell but it just came out that way. _Shit. I'm losing it_ , Bakura swore. Ryou was winning the fight again and he wasn't even acknowledging the conversation at hand.

Ryou was quiet for a moment, even taking the time to stop cutting the vegetables. He looked up in front of him, still facing away. "Well… it's just… you're reportedly one of the best in your field. Few thieves could even hope to keep up to you. And now the mighty Thief King has been outwitted and outmatched by some up and coming newbie…" That's when Bakura heard it. It was soft and quickly silenced before anymore could be heard, but Bakura caught it. A soft chuckle. _A laugh_. Ryou finally turned, a bemused smile on his face. "I'm sorry 'Kura, but it's just too funny!" Ryou didn't even bother to hide his laughter at this point.

Bakura's face burned red, from anger and embarrassment. As if this whole situation wasn't bad enough. "Fuck you Ryou!" he growled as he stormed out of the kitchen. He heard Ryou still laughing as he turned back to finish cutting the vegetables. Bakura was pissed but not at Ryou. The whole situation ticked him off. Ryou wasn't to blame. It was his own damn fault that he failed last night. He wasn't prepared enough. He should have anticipated the competition getting involved. He wasn't the only one hunting down the Millennium items and he couldn't have been the only one who knew about the Millennium Rod being held. He should have been prepared to incapacitate any other potential threats and get out of there sooner.

Bakura reclined on the couch, leaning his head back and he pinched the furrow between his shut eyes. _How could I have made such a juvenile mistake?_ Bakura grimaced to himself. He spent so much time researching and prepping for the night that he forgot one of the most important aspects of his job – neutralizing any threats. Whether that was the police, the target, or the competition. He had been so confident in his own abilities as a thief, he thought himself to be above any other thief in his field. His arrogance led to his failure last night. Had he properly took care of business, then Marik wouldn't have caught wind of the Millennium items and found the Rod last night.

 _Well, no more mistakes. It's time to clean up the mess I've made_. Bakura let his hand fall down to his side. He opened his eyes and he finally smirked. Fine. He fucked up. Time to stop sulking about it and do something about it. The answer was obvious – get rid of Marik, get the Rod, and figure out where the others stand on this commission. As Bakura sat up, he felt a wave of exhaustion. _Oh yeah, sleep_. As much as he wanted to solve the problem at hand, he wasn't going to accomplish anything without getting some rest first. Bakura decided to take a moment to rest, closing his eyes. He did not sleep well last night. Perhaps he could get a nap in. _Rest first, then plot_ …

* * *

Bakura woke up an hour later to the smell of a vegetable soup wafting through the apartment. He slowly sat up, stretching his stiff limbs and cracking his neck. Ryou was busy in the kitchen getting dinner ready. Bakura's stomach growled noisily as Bakura became aware of how hungry was. He hadn't eaten anything all day and Ryou's cooking was always fantastic. Oh yeah. Ryou. They were fighting before Bakura fell asleep. _I need to apologize for_ that. He didn't think Ryou would take his words personally, but he still didn't like fighting with his brother. As Bakura sat up, he heard soft footsteps enter the room."Hey Bakura? Are you mad at me?" Ryou asked tentatively.

 _Oh now he feels bad about laughing at me?_ Bakura rolled his eyes, but didn't look at his brother. He just woke up; he wasn't in a chatty mood. And he might still be a little bitter about Ryou laughing at his failure. Still, if Ryou was apologizing, then perhaps Bakura could use this to salvage his pride. _Let him think I'm angry at him_. Bakura avoided looking at his brother, instead staring at the TV in front of him showing the news. After a few moments of silence, Ryou shuffled his feet where he stood. "I'm sorry I laughed at you. That wasn't nice. I guess… I don't know… laughing about the situation seemed better than thinking about what could have gone wrong," Ryou mumbled, turning away slightly. Bakura finally looked up at his twin. Ryou wasn't looking him in his eye, but he knew that look on Ryou's face. He wasn't angry or mocking. He was worried.

Bakura sighed. Ryou was always worried for him, especially on his "mission nights." He imagined his brother sitting on the couch, watching in horror on the news report. Seeing the bodies and the wreckage and praying that his last remaining family hadn't been there. He imagined how Ryou felt when his only brother walked into the apartment and brushes off the incident like it was nothing. Brushing off his concern and fear like it was nothing. Ryou had no idea if Bakura was safe and Bakura had tried to make his brother feel guilty and silly for worrying about him. Bakura closed his eyes, exhaling. Ryou was just trying to watch after him. And although it was safer for Ryou to know less, it was also more stressful for him not knowing if his brother was safe.

Bakura sighed. "I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at myself for letting the situation get out of hand last night," Bakura didn't look at Ryou while he talked, but he could feel those gentle brown eyes watching him. "I'm fine, Ryou. I'm sorry to have worried you last night." Bakura turned his head away, trying to act disinterested but more to hide the faint blush growing on his face. Why was he such a softie for Ryou?

Ryou stood quietly for a moment. "It's okay, Bakura. I'm just glad that you're okay." Ryou started to walk out of the living room when he paused. "I'm making some soup for dinner, want some?" Bakura grabbed the remote to turn off the television. "Sure," he called back, glad that the conversation was over. Bakura suspected that Ryou had more questions he wanted to ask, but he was going to let it slide. Bakura wouldn't admit it, but he felt better now that he made peace with his brother.

Ryou peeked around the corner from the kitchen. "Dinner will be ready in about 20 minutes, okay?" Bakura grunted his agreement as he stood up to stretch. Perhaps he could get some brainstorming in and start research on this Marik guy. He walked over to the table next to the couch where his laptop sat. He almost missed it, but he saw there was a voicemail on the house phone. _That's odd_. "Ryou? Did someone call?" Bakura yelled. He knew his brother had been in yesterday and today, so he almost always caught the phone.

"Huh? Oh yeah, they called this morning. I didn't recognize the number so I let it go to voicemail," he yelled back from the kitchen. The unspoken message between the two was clear. Bakura made it clear early on that if Ryou didn't recognize a number on the house phone, don't answer it. Bakura's line of work was dangerous and he had done well to hide the fact that he had any family, let alone a brother that he lived with. If someone was trying to get in touch with Bakura, there was the rare call to the house number. If a stranger started answering Bakura's house phone (a supposed bachelor), Ryou's safety could be compromised.

 _The lengths I go through to keep this kid safe_. Being a protective older brother could be difficult at times, especially in his line of work. But he couldn't push Ryou away. He had no other family, no friends to speak of. It would be safer to put Ryou on his own, set him up with his own apartment. Hell, Ryou worked at a game store in town – he could afford his own one-bedroom apartment. But neither brother wanted to split. It was risky, but the two were willing to take that risk.

Bakura clicked the playback button on the voicemail, lowering the volume and leaning in close. The voicemail machine informed him that the call was from this morning. He heard the beep as the machine started the message. A bubbly female voice started speaking.

 _"_ _Bakura, dove! It's me! I had so much fun at our last rendez-vous! I like where these dates are going, if you know what I mean. Hee hee! It feels like it's been so long since I last saw you. It just makes me look forward to our next date! Speaking of which, I just wanted to tell you that I'm so excited about dinner tonight. I've never been to that Italian place off of 5_ _th avenue_ _before! I'll be there at 6 o' clock sharp, so don't keep me waiting, love. Or I might just have to pay a visit at your place tonight, you naughty boy! Hee hee! Okay, I'll see you later babe!"_

Bakura just stared as the voicemail end and the machine beeped loudly. He didn't know a lot of women in his life, but there was no mistaking who that was. He deleted the message as he glanced over at the clock. It read 5:20. _Damn it. So much for Ryou's soup tonight_ , Bakura grimaced to himself. He would have rather spent tonight in with Ryou than deal with work right now. But his mystery date had made it very clear that they were going to see him tonight, whether it was at the restaurant or at his apartment. And the latter could not happen.

He walked to the kitchen to see Ryou popping the bread into the oven. "Ryou, I've got to go. That call was for work. I've got a meeting." Bakura didn't try to hide the annoyance in his voice. Ryou glanced up, removing the oven mitts, his lips in a pout for a moment but it was gone the next. "Okay. Should I save you some food for later?"

Bakura just shrugged. "If you want. I don't know how long this will be. But I have to take care of it tonight." Ryou looked away for a moment, his brows furrowed before turning back. "Is this a meeting I should worry about it?" he asked. Bakura shook his head, his crazy hair flaring around his head. "Nah. Just checking in really. It's nothing to sweat about. More of a pain in the ass more than anything." Bakura looked over his clothes while he complained to his brother. She said Italian food. _I guess I'll have to change my clothes. It's probably fancy knowing her._

Ryou seemed a bit more relieved. "Okay. So I guess I'll just see you when you get back." It was more of a question than a statement. Bakura grunted, looking up at his brother who seemed to be lost in thought. He smiled at the look of concentration on Ryou's face. Despite being his twin, Ryou looked so young and innocent compared to his older brother. His warm brown were furrowed in concentration. His snow white hair curtained his face, giving him an almost angelic glow. Ryou hadn't even realized that he was chewing on his lower lip. When his brother wasn't nagging him, Ryou could be quite cute and sweet.

Bakura reached over and tossled his hair, shocking Ryou out of his thoughts. Bakura's eyes lost their hard edge for a moment as he softened his face. He gave Ryou a warm smile, a rare look from Bakura. "Yeah. See you tonight." Ryou blushed slightly before he smiled tentatively. He finally cracked a wide grin at his big brother, ducking out from under Bakura's hand. He chuckled as he swatted his brother's hand away, turning back to the dinner he was cooking. Bakura gave a low chuckle, glad to have cheered up Ryou. Bakura left the kitchen, in a considerably better mood than he anticipated.

A few minutes later, Bakura was walking out of the apartment. He was out of his work clothes and into dress clothes. His black suit and red button-down shirt brought out the crimson glean in Bakura's eyes. He knew brushing his hair was a lost cause, so he let his hair fall into its natural, wild state. He took the stairs as he began to mentally prepare for tonight. Sure, this wasn't a mission night, but this side of his work was equally as important, if not more so. He had to keep up appearances and please his patrons. That meant compromises had to be made for the flexibility and freedom he had in his work. This Millennium case was a big one – he wanted to stay on good terms with his client. At least long enough to get paid.

If suffering through these "appointments" was what it would take to get that paycheck, then Bakura could handle a simple dinner tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** I hope you enjoy this next chapter. I'm trying to get these out each week, but I already know that I will not be able to make my deadline next week because I'm going to a wedding. But I promise to get it out soon. Also – I really enjoyed writing this chapter. A lot. I hope you guys enjoy it.

Also thanks for the follows, favorites, and reviews! I really appreciate it!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! It is the property of Kazuki Takahashi. I wish it were my property though. One of these days. If you haven't already, read the warning.

Enjoy!

* * *

Bakura didn't live too far from 5th avenue, so he decided to walk. It was October so he may as well the warm weather before it vanishes for the winter. Since his date didn't specify the name of the restaurant, Bakura figured there was only one Italian restaurant on this road. He enjoyed the walk, seeing the last bits of sunlight fade into dusk. Soon it would be dark. There was something comforting and relaxing about the night air.

It was a few minutes after 6 when Bakura spotted the restaurant. There was a line of people waiting outside dressed to the nines. Women in elegant dresses and men wearing tuxedos stood patiently, acting as if they couldn't have a care in the world. That this place was worth waiting for, obviously. _Of course she would choose this place_ , Bakura grimaced. _And knowing her, I'm going to have to pay for her food too. Damn her._ Bakura looked over his suit. Sure, he looked fine, but he was starting to wonder if he should have grabbed a tie. He was starting to feel underdressed.

 _Since when do I care?_ Bakura snorted and he shoved his hands into his pockets and walked towards the entrance of the restaurant He had an angry scowl on his face, his shoulders hunched forward and as he sped forward, not caring if he bumped or pushed any of the people standing in line. The other patrons saw him approaching, clearing a path and staring at him with disgust and bewilderment. Bakura just glared back, his eyes narrowed and almost crimson in the dusk lighting. He walked through the entrance, eyes adjusting to the light in the stylishly decorated interior.

Bakura didn't even look at the hostess as he searched the tables. She said at 6 o'clock sharp, so he knew that she would be waiting for him. The restaurant was packed as couples enjoyed a romantic Italian dinner. The tables were clad in white linen, candles were lit, and the meals cooked to unequal perfection. The customers in attendance were also dressed exquisitely for the occasion. The men and women looked like almost perfect Barbie and Ken dolls, suits and dresses of the most expensive fabric, hair and make-up done.

And that's when Bakura spotted his date. Even in the midst of such elegance and beauty, she stood out as even more beautiful than the rest. Her long, black silk dress hung flattering on her figure. Her golden, voluminous, curly lock flowed down her back. Her lips were apple red and her violent eyes sparkled in the candlelight. Bakura could see a beautiful silver necklace that formed an upward-facing crescent, hanging just above her (well-endowed) breasts. Her skin has an alabaster glow. This was a woman of tremendous beauty and class. Bakura walked towards her table, taking a breath as he approached.

"Ms. Valentine." He greeted softly, his voice almost a deep growl as he took his seat across from her. Her eyes flicked up to him, but she didn't move her head where it rested on her arm, giving him a rather sultry look. Bakura was sure she must have practiced this before. "Oh just call me Mai, love. I was beginning to worry that you wouldn't come," she smiled at him as he unbuttoned his coat to let it fall naturally. "And leave a woman of your stature unattended? What sort of gentleman would I be?" Bakura stated dryly. _And the game begins_. He knew the motions he had to go through with this woman.

Mai continued to smile at him, almost studying him. "It's been awhile since our last date. What have you been up to that's kept you so busy sweetie?" She leaned back from the table, finally grabbing the menu in front of her as if to read it. Bakura picked up his menu before reply. "Mostly researching and working. The two true loves of my life, if you will." Mai gave a soft chuckle. "Oh, you jest love. Surely you got enough time for another love in your life?" She raised an eyebrow as she leaned a bit forward, angling her body so that the light accentuated her curves. _I swear she has this down to a science_. Bakura resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "If you make it worth my time, then perhaps," he dismissed as he continued to read the menu, unfazed by Mai's blatant attempt at flirting.

Bakura knew Mai well enough to know any friendly advances towards him was all for her work. There was a reason his client asked for her skills and services in this department after all. Mai would work as a correspondent between her boss and the few contractors hired for the Millennium case. He had met with Mai several times before even being offered the current job he was working on. He quickly got a read on the woman – he may not be the most personable guy, but he could smell deception a mile away.

"Well I certainly hope I haven't been wasting your time on these dates. Last time I checked, you had quite the happy ending on our last date," she smiled knowingly at Bakura, teasing him. Bakura glanced up for a moment before returning to his menu, not replying. These dates were more for the benefit of Mai's work than it was for Bakura. Their last date had turned out rather fortuitous in that Mai was actually able to give Bakura a tip to help him in his work. She managed to prove that these dates weren't entirely useless to him after all.

"Good evening ma'am and sir. May I start you off with a drink?" A balding waiter with a thick mustache stood waiting for them. He smiled fondly at Mai as she continued to stare at Bakura, reading him. "Oh I think we're ready to order now. I'll have a glass of Merlot and the chicken piccata with the house salad. French vinaigrette. Hold the cucumbers," Mai rattled off without a pause, startling the waiter as he quickly jotted down her order. She gave the waiter a seductive smile before turning her eyes to Bakura. "What about you, love? What will you be having tonight?" She held out the menu for the waiter to take as she leaned her body forward on the table, causing the waiter to stumble as he reached forward for the menu. Bakura hadn't even looked up, knowing that she was just flaunting her sexuality to get a raise out of the people around her – especially him.

"I'll have whatever beer you got here. And the lasagna," Bakura closed his eyes and held out his menu to the waiter, who had finally regained his composure after spending nearly 15 seconds staring at Mai's bodice. This was going to be a long night if Mai kept this up. The waiter grabbed the menu and practically sprinted to the kitchen. Once he was out of earshot, Mai started laughing, leaning her head back as she giggled. "Was that really necessary?" Bakura demanded, eyes still shut as he rubbed his temple. His eyes flitted open as he heard her laughing cease. She just smirked at him. "People are going to stare at me anyway. Might as well have some fun. If you got it, flaunt it babe."

"You could at least be more tasteful and less obvious about it all," Bakura complained, sipping the water that he assumed was his glass due to the lack of lipstick on the side. "Oh yes, I'll try to be more subtle next time. Because I'm such a subtle person," she stated sarcastically, still smirking from across the table. She leaned forward towards Bakura, her face becoming serious for a moment. "Has it ever occurred to you that this is just the kind of person I am, Mr. Bakura?" Bakura finally smirked. "And has it ever occurred to you that I don't care for those kind of people, Ms. Valentine?"

Mai just laughed at that comment. "So I'm guessing curvy, sexy women just aren't your type? Shame. You must break the hearts of so many women." Bakura just shrugged. The dating scene was just an aspect of his life that was absent. Well, aside from his dates with Mai. But those weren't dates. These were work related after all. Speaking of work…

"So let's talk Bakura. It's been awhile, sweetie. What have you been up to since our last date?" Mai asked casually, as if chatting about the weather. Her body was relaxed and comfortable, but her violet eyes were intensely focused on Bakura. _So we are finally cutting to business. Good_. Bakura hated having to humor Mai in her little game. He would rather just cut to the chase.

"Well, I followed up on your suggestion and it definitely proved useful. Ms. Ishtar was rather cooperative and she was able to aid me in my research. She also let it slip that one of the items was being transferred under her supervision," Bakura rambled. It was nice not having to be so vague, but he was still careful about talking about business in such a public place. He glanced around briefly to notice that the table they were sitting at was a bit away from the other table, almost secluded in the corner. He hadn't noticed it entering the restaurant. This couldn't have been an accident. Mai was smarter than that – she asked for this table to give them the privacy they needed.

Mai's eyes narrowed slightly as she pursed her lips. "That's odd. She told you about the delivery? I thought Ishizu would have been more careful than that." It was Bakura's turn to smile, though he felt reminiscent. He shook the thought as he grinned and narrowed his eyes. "Oh, she didn't say anything of the sort. But when I was asking for a digital copy on her research notes on Egyptian metalwork throughout history, she foolishly let me come into her office and logged onto her computer in front of me." He smiled, showing his teeth, pleased as he saw Mai make the connection. "You hacked her computer. Of course. Did she ever figure it out?"

"Oh she figured it out. But I also found information that connected her with the Rare Hunters syndicate. It would be a shame for such a prominent historian and professor to face such a scandal as being tied to a criminal organization, now wouldn't it?" Bakura smirked, finally laughing out loud, his deep voice ringing out and starting a table not too far off. Mai flashed a look at him, warning him to quiet down. He couldn't help it. After the shitty day he had so far, he wanted to relish in the good work he had accomplished. Ms. Ishtar had made it too easy. It was the perfect set up.

Mai leaned back and she thought for a moment, frowning in concentration. "Well if there's something I learned about you, Bakura, it's that I never want to get on your bad side. Lord forbid you try blackmailing me." She locked eyes with Bakura, exchanging a knowing look. "Blackmail only works if you have dirt that you don't want the world to know. Ms. Ishtar was in trying to get out of that world of crime in which you and I have stooped so low. We aren't looking for an out – we're seeing it to hell and back. Right, Mai?" Bakura murmured, the faint etches of a smile still on his face. She stared at him before the corners of her mouth rose slightly into a small smile. "Of course, babe. To hell and back." She closed her eyes thinking almost reminiscing.

Bakura thought for a moment when he first met Mai a few years back. Before she starting working for her current boss, she worked for the Orichalcos, a mafia with a cruel reputation even among the underworld. She had been so disillusioned in her life and furious when she joined. However, once she joined, she realized how dangerous joining the mafia as failure meant her death. Bakura was among a few specialists who were active opposition to the mafia and after a series of homicides and burglaries that raged across Japan, the Orichalcos lost its holding in the country. They still exist elsewhere across the world, but their influence had weakened significantly.

Bakura and Mai had met a couple times during this war against the mafia and although Bakura didn't get close to people, he felt reassured knowing that disposing of the mafia in Japan had at least improved the lives of some people. Mai was the proof of that. She may not be able to live life normally as she had before she got involved in criminal activity, but she finally found a way to get control in her life and use her skills to her advantage. It was still risky business, but Mai continued to choose this path of her own volition, not out of fear. _I suppose that makes life worth living then_. Bakura mused. _What a messed up pair we are_.

Bakura was broken from his thoughts as Mai looked up, her face studying him. "Okay then. So you located one of the items, thanks to Ishizu. When are you planning on retrieving? Or is that already done?" Bakura grimaced, though his mind seemed to drift for a moment. Something that what Mai said nettled in his brain. Bakura shook his head. "Already happened… and aborted. Things went sour. Fast." Bakura spat out the words like them were venom.

Mai narrowed her eyes, but didn't say anything. She waited, knowing that an answer would come given time. Bakura turned his head away to glare at the wall. "I broke into the facility. Everything was going smoothly until some brat and his posse caused a ruckus and started shooting down guards and blowing up shit. He fucked everything up and now he's got the Millennium Rod. Bloody hell." Bakura murmured, clearly disgruntled.

Mai continued to watch, leaning back as the waiter returned with a glass of wine. She took a sip, keeping her face neutral. "Well that is a problem. And a bit of a disappointment. Of all the operatives on this task, you showed the most promise. But it looks like I'll have to expand my horizons. Perhaps we should start seeing other people, eh Bakura?" She raised an eyebrow teasing, but Bakura knew she wasn't doing anything but. Mai's role was to act a correspondent between her client and the contractors, and although she didn't talk about her interactions with the other specialists, Bakura knew that she had kept a particular interest in him. He was a well-known expert and was a league ahead of the others. Hence why they were at dinner again. Hence why she also gave him the Domino Museum lead. Which is why is sucked more that he botched this.

He glared at her. "And who would you be left with? I've already gotten 3 of the artifacts. I'm still your best bet." Mai snorted. "And what about this newbie who just completely stole the show there?" Bakura pursed his lips momentarily. "Actually, that's what I wanted to ask. Thing is, I think this kid was not one of the contractors employed. I usually know of the others in my field and I've never met this character before. Are you familiar with the name Marik?" Mai gave him a puzzled look, answering his question. "Never heard of him. The name doesn't ring a bell. I'm guessing that's your fellow thief from the other night?"

Bakura grunted as he saw their waiter return with their food. As he looked at his lasagna, he thought vaguely back to the soup his brother had made tonight. He put the thought out of mind. "I figured as much. I get the sense this kid is very new to this business. Perhaps the name Odion rings a bell?" Mai started to cut into her dinner as she thought. She took longer time thinking. "I know I've heard that name before, but not in our business. But I can't remember where. I can do some research to find out though." Bakura smirked as Mai flipped from discarding him to suddenly aiding him again. She was funny like that.

He took a bite of lasagna. "It doesn't matter. I have to background check the competition and keep an eye on the others anyway. I can do my own research, thanks." Bakura stabbed at his food with a bit more force than necessary. Mai watched him. "Very well. You at least know where the other items you need to locate are?" Bakura nodded his head. "I have confirmation on the Eye and the Ring. The Puzzle remains unknown though. You got any tips on that or has that lead been coming up dead as well?" It was Mai's turn to nod. "That line has been dead for awhile unfortunately. I was hoping you would have figured out more. Nobody seems to know where that Puzzle went. It's frustrating." Mai wrinkled her nose as she took a bite of her salad.

Bakura chuckled. Talking about work while he ate had never been an enjoyable experience for Bakura. Mai always to take some joy in seeing him squirm amidst high-society. Seeing her get miffed by something not relating to his work failures was always a pleasure. "It'll show up. I'll find it. I always get what I want after all." Bakura smirked. Mai just rolled her eyes. "Of course you will. Well, if I hear anything, I suppose you'll still be the first to inform. Though truthfully, I don't know who else outside of Ishizu could have helped on this case. I'll ask around though to see what I can find."

Bakura had just lifted his fork when he froze. There it was. That feeling that he was missing something obvious. _The answer… it's right there. What am I missing?_ He placed his fork down as he closed his eyes. He heard Mai say his name, trying to get his attention but he had zoned out. He thought about Mai had just said. The case. Millennium Rod. The Domino Museum. Marik. Odion. Puzzle…

Then it hit him. "Ishizu," Bakura blurted out without any preamble. Mai raised an eyebrow. "What about Ishizu?" Mai asked, taking the bait. "Marik. He mentioned that he knew about the Millennium Rod thanks to her. I didn't piece it together. I always referred to her by her title, not her first name." Bakura was now smiling. "She told him about the Rod." Mai opened her mouth but then closed it, pursing her rose-colored lips. "Why would she do that?"

Bakura shrugged. "I don't know. But it looks like I'll find out soon. I'll have to pay Ms. Ishtar a visit again." He finished his lasagna quickly, feeling satisfied. _Finally! A clue I can work with_. The two finished their dinner as Mai requested the check. Bakura mentally was thinking through his schedule. Ishizu would likely be busy covering damages and the press from the recent robbery at the warehouse. Monday wouldn't be ideal. That's fine – he could do some research before speaking to her. But he would talk to her this week. No question about it.

He paid the bill and the odd pair walked out of the restaurant. Bakura didn't bother holding the door open for Mai – He wasn't a polite person. Mai could handle herself. He smirked when he saw her scowl at him. Once outside with the other clienteles, she quickly composed herself. "Thank you for the dinner Bakura. I certainly felt this was well worth my time," she stated coolly. _Right. Back to appearances._ "Of course Ms. Valentine. Much obliged. I was hesitant about tonight, but I think we can agree that this night was full of pleasant surprises." He gave her a sidelong glance, meeting her eyes. "I'll call you about our next rendez-vous," Mai said, starting to turn away. She paused and turned back around, smiling flirtatiously. "Who knows? Maybe I can drop by your place for dinner next time? And perhaps stick around, hmm? Hee hee!" _Yep. The act was definitely back on_.

Bakura rolled his eyes. "Right. We'll see about that. Good evening Ms. Valentine." He started to walk down the road back to his apartment. "Don't call me babe! I'll call you!" She hollered down to him before turning down another road. Bakura didn't yell back, but raised his hand to indicate he got her message. He was surprised by how productive this evening turned out to be. He was loath to say it, but he was thankful he had dinner with Mai. He would have wasted valuable time trying to find a link to his mystery Marik. This was the exact piece of information he needed. Bakura smirked. His work could pick right back up where he left off. _Back on the hunt again_.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** So funny story – when you're on a bus for 12 hours going up to New York, you get a lot of time to kill. I suspect my next chapter will take longer to get out. But hey, hopefully you enjoy this!

As always, thanks for reading and for the feedback!

 **Disclaimer:** Still don't own Yu-Gi-oh! Still the property of Kazuki Takahashi. Also, read warning label. Rated T for a reason folks.

Enjoy!

* * *

It wasn't until Thursday that Bakura dropped by the Domino Museum. Word got out that the explosion at the warehouse was a cover for an armed robbery. And the robbers got their hands on Egyptian artifacts headed towards the Domino Museum. So Ms. Ishtar had quite a busy schedule meeting with the press and managing damage control. However, Bakura was done waiting. He's researched his competition and an initial look told him that they were no closer to any of the other items. Right now, Marik is his best lead to an item. And his best lead to Marik is Ishizu.

Bakura took his motorcycle as he drove downtown. The weather had started getting cooler. Dressed in his dark navy jeans and a black leather jacket, he saw the museum from around the block. He pulled off to the side of the road before parking. He shook out his hair as he took off his helmet and stored it away. He stretched momentarily. Though a short ride, he had spent the last few days researching on a computer, so his muscles still felt a bit stiff. He walked towards the entrance of the museum, gathering his thoughts.

As he thought back on the night of his attempted burglary, Marik mentioned Ishizu. He specifically mentioned that Ishizu told them the location of the Rod. This didn't sit well with Bakura. He doubted it, but since Ishizu had a history with the Rare Hunters, its possible that she is an active agent. That would mean that Marik could be one of the Rare Hunters. Usually the Rare Hunters took on different assignments and jobs than the ones Bakura took, often opting in tasks that range from kidnapping to hostage scenarios to full-blown terrorism. Occasionally they dabble in robberies, but they are often a take-for-ransom organization. But more importantly, they were efficient in their work.

So if the Rare Hunters were involved in his line of work, Bakura didn't want to think of the headache this would cause. This was a worse case scenario, yes, but this would cause a huge slew of problems. Yet in spite of that, that wasn't what bugged Bakura. If Marik was a Rare Hunter, then there is a strong possibility that Ishizu played him for an idiot. And Bakura was a damn proud man. That was simply not allowed to be.

But Bakura was getting ahead of himself. He walked through the front doors of the museum as he hassled his way through security. He strolled through the museums, taking his time and enjoying the walk. He calmed down and forced himself to relax. He was annoyed and angry, yes, but he wouldn't let his temper get out of control. He had leverage on Ishizu and he knew that he had to play this right. By the time he was through with her, she would regret holding back information from him.

As he turned the corner, he finally spotted the Egyptian historian. She was speaking to several of the museum board members. Bakura was no idiot – she was likely coming under fire by her supervisors for the warehouse scandal. She looked exhausted and frustrated, her normally composed appearance starting to slip. Her pencil skirt and blazer were wrinkled as if Ishizu didn't have time to properly dry clean her work attire for the week. Even from down the hall, he could see the shadows under her eyes from sleepless nights.

Bakura smirked. _Serves her right._ He had no pity for this woman. In fact, he suspected he would drop the bomb on her today. Oh yes. Bakura could be quite spiteful. She might nothing more, but he would put a fire under her seat today and make sure she understood where her alliance lied. Bakura leaned back against the wall, watching Ishizu talking to the board members. The museum was mostly empty midday – she would notice him soon enough. And if she was smart, she would know not to waste her time.

Bakura relaxed as he stared intently at his target. After half a minute, Ishizu's eyes glanced over in his direction before she did a double take. Her blue eyes locked with his dark brown ones as her face fell to shock for a moment. The look quickly disappeared as she made a determined face. Bakura smiled. _Right. I bet she has questions for me too_. She wasn't happy to see Bakura, but she likely had her own questions for the young thief. Bakura watched as she excused herself from the conversation with her supervisors before walking briskly towards him.

Bakura didn't move from his spot as he watched Ishizu approach. He just smirked, calm and collected. Ishizu, on the other hand, was barely holding together her anger. "What the _hell_ are you doing here? Where do you get off pulling a stunt like that?" Ishizu hissed as soon as she was out of earshot of the board members. Bakura just shrugged, knowing it would piss her off more. "I think you mistaking me for someone else," Bakura replied calmly.

Ishizu glowered at him. "Don't lie to me, Mr. Bakura. Last I checked, you said your work wouldn't interfere with the rest of my work. And yet after your escapade on Saturday night, you have the gall to just show up at the museum and disturb me a work!" Ishizu growled angrily at him. Bakura didn't say anything but a raised a finger to side of his head, tapping his ear. He flicked his eyes to the cameras in the corner. Ishizu followed his line of vision.

"I think this should remain a private conversation, Ms. Ishtar, wouldn't you agree? We are discussing sensitive material. We wouldn't want unwanted ears to pick up something that shouldn't know, right?" Bakura smiled knowingly at Ishizu, seeming her frustration. She wanted to argue against the point, but a simple slip about the Rare Hunters and Ishizu could be facing serious criminal charges.

She glanced around briefly before sighing. "We can use my office. The cameras are still being installed throughout the offices and my office is not going to be complete until Monday. We can speak privately there." Bakura nodded and pushed off the wall. "Lead the way, ma'am." He gave her a charming smile, acting nonchalant. Ishizu set off at a brisk pace ahead of Bakura, but he knew that he was already under her skin. That he was there to just rub salt on the wound and he wasn't taking her seriously. _Don't worry Ishizu. I'm taking this matter quite seriously_.

He followed Ishizu to a set of stairs leading up to the second floor. There, he walked down a row of offices where she and her fellow scholars often worked and researched. They walked all the way to the end of the hall where her office laid. Bakura glanced into some of the offices, curious, noticing that the ones near Ishizu's office were empty. Not that he doubted the soundproof walls, but given what he may do, having no potential eavesdroppers was reassuring. She unlocked her office and let Bakura walk in first. He paused a moment to watch Ishizu come in and lock the door behind her. The moment the door was locked, Bakura moved.

He grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back, pushing her against the locked door. Bakura glanced towards her free arm that had moved and crushed her hand. He pushed her even harder against the door as he took the knife that she had attempted to draw. He took the same knife and placed it next to her neck, her head turned and her eyes glaring at him. Though in pain, she didn't try to yell or scream, glancing down at Bakura's hand which now held her knife. They remained frozen in this position for a moment, as Ishizu found herself resigned to Bakura's questioning.

"Let's just cut to the chase, Ishizu. Answer my questions and we'll make this a clean conversation, understood?" Bakura growled menacingly at her. _No more fucking around_. He was tired of being made an idiot, tired of failing. He was going to get results. Ishizu didn't say anything, but gave the tiniest of nods to show her cooperation.

"Good. Let's get started. Firstly, are you an active member of the Rare Hunters?" Bakura spoke softly into her ear. Her reply came as a quick no.

"Then do you have current relations with any Rare Hunters?" Bakura got the same answer.

"You gave me specific details of where the Millennium Rod was located. Did you share this information with the Rare Hunters organization or any other individuals?" Once again, Ishizu shook her head no.

Bakura narrowed his eyes. This didn't make sense. Marik said he got his information from Ishizu. She must be lying. He tightened his grip on her arm, yanking it even further back. She closed her eyes and gasped slightly in pain, but remained obedient. "If you didn't tell anyone else, then explain why I had to dodge bullets on Saturday night when a gang of thieves interrupted me on the job." Ishizu's eyes snapped open and stared at him in confusion. "I don't know who that could be. Unless someone else hacked my email account or they found out the information through Kaiba Corp delivery services…"

Bakura pushed her hard against the door, ignoring her soft cry of pain. "These burglars mentioned your name! Don't play dumb with me!" Ishizu glared back. "I told you already that you are the only person I disclosed this information too. Unwillingly I might add! Why would I share sensitive information about historical artifacts from my homeland to thugs that would threatens the integrity of the ancient pieces with explosives and guns?!"

Bakura just studied her face. Despite his suspicions, he suspected what she had said to be true. The preservation of museum pieces and other historical artifacts was Ishizu's life work and passion – it didn't seem like her to tell clearly dangerous and reckless criminals about the location. _Unless she's being blackmailed_. After all, that was the only way Bakura was able to find out. Perhaps someone was blackmailing her right now.

He pressed on with his questions. "Who's Marik?" This question brought genuine shock to her face. She turned her head sharply to look at Bakura more fully, ignoring the blade close to her throat. "What was that?" _She knows something_. "Marik. Who is he?" Ishizu seemed frozen in shock, her face a mixture of confusion, fear, anger, sorrow, and… something else that Bakura couldn't read.

He tapped Ishizu's neck softly with the flat of the blade. "Answer the question, woman." This finally broke her trance. She glanced down momentarily, her face finally settling on sorrow. "He's… my brother." Now it was Bakura's turn to freeze in shock. _Her brother? What the hell?_ He studied her face to see if she was lying, but the troubled look on her face gave him the answer he needed.

Part of Bakura suspected she had to have lied earlier in his interrogation, but something about how stunned and shaken she was that Bakura knew about Marik led him to believe that perhaps she really had no idea that he was involved. As he tried to understand the sadness on her face, it clicked in his mind. _She figured out that Marik was there Saturday night_.

Suddenly, Bakura released Ishizu's arm, backing away so that she move freely. The gesture shocked Ishizu as she quickly leaned against the door to support her weight, rubbing her throat to make sure the skin wasn't broken. Bakura walked over and leaned against her desk, fiddling with her knife. Ishizu watched him, almost as if debating whether to flee or attack. After a moment, she made her decision and walked towards the window, the two not looking at each other.

Bakura waited. He was a patient man. Even though he had released Ishizu, he still had a grip on her. She would talk and tell him what he wanted to know. Bakura had played his cards right and now he had control over her, as she resigned herself to playing Bakura's game. He held the upper hand and she was a novice in dealing with men like him. Men who had spent years learning the ropes of blackmail, manipulation, bribery, and intimidation. Though she was a strong-willed woman, she had stepped into the wrong arena. Bakura smiled as he twirled the knife in his hand. He always got what he wanted in the end.

"I hadn't seen Marik in almost 7 years," Ishizu spoke softly, still looking out the window. "I left home when I turned 18 and didn't look back. Odion wrote to let me know of our father's death and said he would keep an eye on Marik. At that time, I was still involved in less savory activities and, well… I didn't take my role as an elder sister seriously." Bakura stopped messing with the knife, staring at the floor in front him as he listened.

"Once I cleaned up my act, I realized my mistake and tried to get in touch with Odion. None of the numbers or emails I received worked any more and I had no way of finding my brothers. It was only two weeks ago when Marik came to visit me at the museum. I was so relieved to see him but something was different. He told me that he was doing great, that him and Odion recently moved to Domino. Just started his studies at the university here." Ishizu sighed. "I should have figured something was wrong." A heavy silence weighed over the two.

"So he was here two weeks ago?" Bakura broke the silence. He wasn't known for being sentimental or understanding. Ishizu would have time later to mourn her situation. Sad to say, but Marik chose the wrong criminal to make an enemy. Ishizu moved and Bakura knew that she was now looking at him. "Yes. I got a call Wednesday two weeks ago that my brothers were in town. They came by the museum and I invited them up to my office for us to talk and catch up. Marik said that he had an interest in history and wanted to follow in my footsteps." She gave out a humorless laugh. "Follow my footsteps indeed. I never wanted him to go down that path – I spent too much of my life trying to out of that hell."

"Let me guess, he asked to see what kind of work you did at the museum." It wasn't a question. Bakura finally turned his torso so he could Ishizu by the window. In the mid-day sunlight, her dark tan skin seemed to glow. Bakura noticed the similarities between her and Marik. She nodded, ashamed of herself. _Fell for the same trick twice. How stupid can you get?_ Granted, two weeks ago, Ishizu still hadn't figured out that Bakura already hacked her computer and was sorting through her files. But she was far too trusting. Her little brother, that was understandable. But the fact that he charmed and smooth talked his way to earning her trust should be a huge learning moment.

"So you never even noticed that you're computer was hacked not just once, but twice. Within the same week timeframe as well. Pathetic," Bakura scoffed. Ishizu glared at Bakura, but a blush still evident on her face. "Well excuse me for not being paranoid and distrusting of the world. I'm sorry that I thought I could trust my own family. Is it too much think that I can live my life with some semblance of normalcy and not have to deal with crooks like you?"

Bakura laughed harshly at her naivety. "Who was it that joined a criminal syndicate before she even finished high school? Who was it that didn't want to face the consequences of her actions that she would rat out her own crew and go under government protection? And to top it off, she has the gall to think she can live the rest of her life free of crime." Bakura finally turned his head, not trying to hide his disgust. This damn woman was just pissing him off. "You lost that right to living a normal life when you joined the Rare Hunters. That's the day you became an adult, and you have to own up to your actions. You can pretend that it all didn't happen. You can try to cover your tracks. But just because you walk in light doesn't mean you're free from the devil."

Ishizu averted her eyes, anger and frustration written across her face. It was her reasoning that drove Bakura nuts. People like Mai annoyed him, but she knew that she would always have the past as a shadow, always following her and never letting her forget her actions. She lived with her actions, good and bad, and still kept doing what she did best. Bakura wasn't proud of everything he's done, but he wasn't going to simply shut out his past. It was part of who he was. Ishizu was trying to act as if years of her life didn't exist and had no consequence. As if she had some right to living a good life. _Acting all high and mighty. What the bloody hell is she on?_

Bakura stood up. He was tired of dealing with Ishizu. Time to cut to the chase. "Well as you sort out your life, I still need some answers. Your brother was the one who stole the Millennium Rod that night. And I'm going to need that back. So if you just tell me where he is, I'll be on my way." Ishizu seemed lost in thought for a moment, before she sighed. "And why would I tell you that? My brother stole something you want. For all I know, you'll murder my brother to get back the Rod." She tried to glare at him, but it was weak. She didn't the strength to back it.

"You know exactly why you'll tell me," Bakura replied nonchalantly. Just because Ishizu was trying to grow a backbone didn't mean it was going to work. Bakura still had control in this battle. "You wouldn't want to jeopardize your career here as lead historian at Domino museum. At least, not any more than you did after Saturday night's little incident." He watched her body crumple slightly as she accepted her defeat. _Too easy_.

"He didn't say where he was staying. I imagine he's with our older brother Odion somewhere in the city. He said he was taking classes at Domino University, but whether that's true or not is up for debate. The college is your best bet." She turned away, her eyes averted towards the ground. Bakura grunted, thinking about what she said. The university has a database for their students. He could use that to try tracking him down. It was as good of a start as any. He took Ishizu's knife and tossed it onto her desk before walking towards the door, the key still in the lock.

"Wait!" He paused a moment, but didn't turn around to face Ishizu. "Please, I know I don't have any right to ask this of you, but please – don't hurt Marik. He's a good kid. I know you don't believe me but he is really a kind boy. Please, don't kill him." Her voice started to crack at the end as she started to break down in tears, her composure finally slipping. Bakura hated it, but he felt a pang in his chest. Why did he feel that? He had every right to do whatever necessary to Marik to get the Rod, yet part of him felt inclined to follow through on Ishizu's request.

Bakura snorted before unlocking the door in front of him. "I make no promises." He walked before he could Ishizu could do or say anything more. He didn't owe this woman anything, especially not her brother. Yet for some reason, Bakura found himself thinking of Ryou's laughing face from the other night. _I've got my own family to watch out for Ishizu. You should have protected Marik from making the same mistakes as you. Now it's fair game_.

* * *

Four days later, and Bakura was still at Domino University library, working through student records. What should have an easy one day task had turned into a major headache. Bakura had figured that he could just use the library's computer to access student files and records. But apparently those files were locked to campus employees and students. And that information was locked to the campus computers. So his laptop was useless in his endeavor. So to his chagrin, he found himself sitting the university library all day Saturday, under a guest login, trying to figure out how to access those files. It didn't help that these guest computers logged out after 90 minutes are required a new login password. That part made Bakura want to murder something.

So he was back at the library on Monday, still trying to hack the files of students there. The library closed early on Sunday so he was trying to make up for lost time. Part of him mind understood why the campus had such tight security on their student files. It wouldn't look good for the university to face a cyber attack and potential lawsuits and lose students. But the amount of tight security for _bloody_ _teenagers_ seemed excessive in his opinion. He rubbed his dark eyes, which were sore from staring at a computer screen for too long.

 _I can't keep doing this_. Bakura desperately needed a break. He felt like he was on a wild goose chase and if he didn't do something to keep his sanity, he really might try killing some of the more obnoxious and loud college students in the library. He grabbed a campus map that he shoved in his satchel a few days ago, looking for a place to eat. He saw a smoothie shop around the corner. He could go for a smoothie. Anything to keep from staring at a computer screen.

He logged out of the computer and threw on his jacket to brace himself for the cold autumn wind outside. He was already feeling a little bit better walking outside, the fresh air crisp and clean to the lungs. He tried to put work out of his mind as he spotted the smoothie shop down the road. _Don't think. Just smoothie._ Unfortunately, found Bakura was able to follow one of his own orders. Though he supposed ordering a smoothie was still better than before.

 _This student research is ridiculous. I'm barely making any progress and there's no guarantee that he's even enrolled at the university. That could have been another lie Marik told his sister. I have nothing to go off but this_. Bakura sighed as he entered the shop and walked to the counter. He barely noticed that he ordered, paid, and received his mango smoothie before mindlessly walking to a table off to the side. He was trying to think of any other pieces of the puzzle that he missed. What else could he do?

 _Maybe I need to leave the Marik situation alone and start looking at the other Millennium items?_ Bakura hesitantly suggested it. He glanced down at his satchel, which held a file he had been compiling for himself. He had been looking to try grabbing the Millennium Eye. He had been gathering details on its owner, a pompous American named Maximillion Pegasus now living in Tokyo. A self-proclaimed artist, game designer, and world traveler, this guy was a bit of an odd bird. He had found the Millennium Eye on a dig that he was supervising.

Bakura's research told him this eccentric normally operated out of the U. S., where he is the CEO of Industrial Illusions. However, he moved to Japan about five months and was looking to stay in the country for at least another three months. He didn't seem to be in a position to move anytime soon due to some corporate dealing between Industrial Illusions and Kaiba Corp. Things have been moving slowly between the shareholders and bad blood between the two companies. The happenings of these companies weren't of any real consequence to Bakura. The important fact was that Pegasus was here and he had the Millennium Eye with him. A classic breaking and entering of some millionaire businessman.

Bakura didn't take out the file, but he did stare at the table as he sipped on his mango smoothie. _I guess it wouldn't hurt to open up that case soon. It's been a week anyway and I'm not making any real headwind on this Marik and Rod situation I've made for myself. If I don't start getting results, my client will be pissed._ Perhaps getting back into the field will rejuvenate him. He had nearly finished researching the case and just have to figure out a method of extraction. This Pegasus guy was quite eccentric, and if the rumors about what he did with the Eye are true, this could turn into a very complicated and tactless robbery. One of the most bizarre ones of Bakura's life.

Bakura continued to drink his smoothie as he glanced down at his watch. He had already been at the shop for 20 minutes. He should probably finish up soon. _One more day of research._ He decided. _One more day of staring at those damn computers. If nothing else comes up, I'll move on to the Millennium Eye. That may give Ishizu time to contact her brother and find out more about his whereabouts_. Bakura closed his eyes as he leaned back in his chair. He felt his headache starting to go away. This could work. Bakura started to relax in his chair.

"Let's sit by the windows!"

Bakura almost fell out of his seat. He started and was suddenly leaning over the table. His eyes snapped open, just staring in front of him. His face was in complete shock, his fist clenched. He felt that he was suddenly uncomfortable sitting in his chair.

 _…No. Absolutely no._

"I thought you said you wanted to sit in a booth?" A deep familiar voice replied, a note of humor in his voice. "Oh yeah. Can't we do both?" And to think Bakura's migraine had just started to go away. The nasally voice rang out loudly, cutting above the chatter of the other customers.

 _It can't be._

"Oh! Over there, Odion! There's a booth that's by the window! Winning! Ha ha!" Bakura remained froze as he saw two figures move in his periphery. The smaller one was almost jumping up and down in happiness.

 _There's no way._

Bakura took a deep breath. He forced his body to relax. He closed his eyes. Three. He would count to three and glance over towards the windows. He took a deep breath, counting internally.

 _There is absolutely no fucking way_.

When Bakura reached three, he opened his eyes and turned his head to the left. He saw the tall bald tan man from that Saturday night. He was wearing a dark brown jacket and black jeans. He could see the tattoos on the side of his face. He was sitting across from a young man. His golden hair shined and fell down his back and shoulders. He wore a lavender top, which had to be a size too small as it showed his midriff, with dark gray pants. His face was scrunched up in a smile as he chatted animatedly to the man across from him.

There, across from Bakura drinking a strawberry-banana smoothie, was Marik Ishtar.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** So weddings are a lot of work. Who knew? I suppose being the maid of honor might have required a bit more work than I'm used to. But it was great and fun and wonderful all the same. But I'm back now. Truth be told, I had a bit of trouble with this chapter getting started, but I'm pretty happy with how it turned out. I find that humor may not be the best category for this story in the coming future (and hell, I'm probably not as funny as I think I am), so I shall update that soon.

And as always, thank you for reading and all the feedback. If you like, please leave a review/fav/follow!

 **Disclaimer:** Still not owning Yu-Gi-Oh! That is all. Rated T.

Bon appetite!

* * *

Bakura found himself just staring at the two strangers who entered the smoothie shop. He couldn't believe it. After researching and following wild goose chases for the Millennium Rod, the very object of his search sat 10 feet away, enjoying a smoothie with his friend. Or brother. Or guardian. Bakura remembered Ishizu mentioning that Odion was Marik's guardian since their father died. That seemed like a footnote compared to the fact that his criminal competitor, the teenager who was responsible for his migraine for the last week, was giggling like a schoolgirl talking to Odion while sucking down a strawberry-banana smoothie.

 _That little bastard._

Bakura, in spite of his incredibly good luck in this moment, still felt frustrated. All his research meant nothing. The only reason Bakura found Marik was because Marik decided he was thirsty. And as convenient as that was, it was also annoying as hell. Bakura turned his head away from the two visitors and looked at his drink. He found Marik. He found the thief who stole the Millennium Rod. Now what?

 _All right. Stay calm. Don't blow this. This is the opportunity of a lifetime. I just need to stay close._ Bakura narrowed his eyes. Marik had the Rod. If he stuck around him, Bakura would find out where the Rod was hidden. Then, he could steal it back. Marik was a novice – he might have gotten the Rod once before, but half of the battle is keeping your possessions secret and hidden. Marik had already failed on one account.

Bakura closed his eyes as he took another sip of his drink. He focused only on the sound of the two foreigners talking a couple feet over. It wasn't hard because Marik's voice practically cut above all other noise. It was more difficult to hear Odion, whose voice was almost like a soft murmur. Bakura found himself straining to hear the older man talk. Thankfully for Bakura, Marik was apparently the chattier of the two.

"God, I love smoothies. We should go here everyday, Odion. Or we should get a smoothie machine. One of the two." Marik chattered without end. Odion just nodded, watching Marik as he happily rambled. "How do you make a smoothie? It's just fruit and ice? Do you just put in a blender? Odion! We have to look up how to make smoothies when we get back home." Marik continued his pointless rant. Bakura growled. How much pointless chitchat was he going to have to sit through? This could be very long day.

"Sure, Marik. How were your classes today?" The voice was a low whisper compared to his companion's. Marik just shrugged. "Okay I guess. I don't really care for my biology class, but art class was pretty cool. We started looking at art from the Rococo period."

Odion gave Marik a bemused smile. "I thought you said you hated history? Isn't that why you dropped your world history course after one day?" To Bakura's surprise, Marik glared at Odion. Not a glare of annoyance, but a much darker glare. "Want me to read up on Ancient history? I'll pass."

Odion just glanced away from Marik, the subtext clear between the two. Bakura narrowed his eyes, thinking the exchange as odd. Odd, but irrelevant at the moment. Frankly hearing about this kid's school day was just boring him. "Fine. I suppose you enjoy Rococo art then?" Odion asked diplomatically.

Marik nodded his head enthusiastically, his golden jewelry bouncing. "Yeah, it developed in France in the late 1700s in contrast to the strict protocols of the Baroque period. We don't spend a lot of time on the history as much as we do studying the art and learning how to apply the style in our own creative pieces." Marik gave Odion a smile, his lavender eyes sparkling. "There's a lot of life to the art style. The Baroque style was interesting, but it felt… confined. I like the focus change – there's something more jovial and lighthearted about this style."

Bakura suddenly realized he was staring at Marik, who beamed with glee and confidence. He quickly turned his head away, trying to figure out why his face had turned red. _It's because I was staring at him while I was eavesdropping. What kind of thief gets caught spying like that?_ That had to be why. Bakura would sooner shoot himself that let himself get embarrassed like that.

Odion smiled back at the radiant young man. "Well if you're enjoying your art classes, perhaps you could add a class. You still have time to pick up one. And you're only part-time," Odion suggested, taking a sip of his raspberry smoothie. Marik just waved away the suggestion. "I don't have time. We have business to take care of. Work first, classes second."

Bakura straightened slightly. _Is this it?_ He felt himself growing more anxious, eager to move on to work-related topics. Odion, however, had other plans. "Marik, you've got your whole life to work. I don't think you want to go down this career path your whole life – why not keep your options open? If you like art classes, keep taking them."

"Odion." Marik cut off the older man. "No. I didn't come all the way to Japan to take art classes. I'm here for work. This is important to me." Marik put his drink down before leaning towards Odion. "Are you going to help me or not, brother?" Their eyes locked as Odion just studied the teen sitting across from him.

Marik trying to be serious was like a puppy trying to appear solemn. Something about that image didn't seem to work for Bakura. Marik was just too naïve and happy-go-lucky. Bakura supposed that his time driving himself nuts researching Marik may have demonized the kid in his mind. Seeing him sitting at the smoothie shop talking about his art classes made him appear to be much younger. The way he had been laughing and chatting happily beforehand, his excitement over drinking a smoothie with his supposed elder brother, the way the sunlight seemed to glow off his bronze skin…

 _Bakura. He stole the Rod. Business first. Get the rod or your ass will be grass_. Bakura commanded himself to clear his mind. This Marik kid was messing with his head more than he should be. He thought back to his date with Mai earlier that week and what she had said. _Correction. Get the Rod, and afterwards get laid._ There. Problem solved.

Odion finally sighed after what seemed like an eternity. "Fine. I have been scoping for information, but this isn't the place to talk about it. We should find somewhere more secluded." Marik just nodded, his face focused as he stood up from the table. He was just about to walk out when he ran back to grab his unfinished smoothie. Bakura just sat at his table, avoiding eye contact as he watched the two Egyptian men walk out.

The moment they stepped outside, Bakura grabbed his stuff. He flung his satchel across him and pulled his jacket over. He didn't even bother throwing out his drink, letting the employees to grumble about cleaning up. He stepped back outside as the cold greeted him again. He pulled his black coat closer to his body as he scanned the students milling about outside. He spotted his targets, the tall Egyptian man standing above the entire crowd. They were walking towards a path leading behind the business school.

Bakura walked briskly, trying to appear casual to anyone watching, but not willing to lose the two men. He was fairly new to the campus – Bakura had never taken classes. Ryou had gotten his two-year degree in business and found a position working in a game store. He had tried to convince Bakura to settle down and do the same. As if he would ever.

The two brothers walking ahead of him walked around the business school, the path turning to dirt. Bakura peered around to see a creek running behind the building, the woods starting and the foliage becoming thicker. A well-worn path followed along the streaming. Marik and Odion walked down for a bit, Bakura watching a bit. There was nobody outside on the trail. While this would give them privacy, but Bakura would have a job trying to stay concealed and be close enough to listen in. He dug around his pockets to find a spare hair tie. Ryou always left them everywhere around the house. Since this was Ryou's coat, Bakura figured he would find one.

He pulled his hair back before pulling up his hood. He moved slowly, careful to keep out of the line of vision of his prey. They had chosen a spot a bit off the path closer to the creek. Bakura stepped off the path, slowly weaving between the trees. He finally saw where he could hide behind and remain close. Careful to not brush through the fallen leaves, he crept silently to a large tree, the trunk splitting into two equally large trees. A large bush extended out from the tree, giving him the coverage needed as he leaned against the tree. He was downwind and as he settled against the tree, he could catch most of the conversation. Thankfully, it sounded like he hadn't missed much.

"…I've gotten nothing on Ms. Valentine, but I finally got somewhere with that guy Jounouchi." Odion explained. Bakura instantly perked up. There was no doubt who this Valentine lady was. Jounouchi was also a familiar name – he was a correspondent of his client. He had only met with him once when accepting the commission. They were talking about the Millennium case. _Perfect_.

"Finally! Were you able to set-up an exchange?" Marik asked, impatience evident in his voice. Odion grunted in what sound in disagreement. "No. It appears it won't be as easy as that."

Marik grumbled. "Well why not? We have the Rod – the job was to collect the Millennium items. Why can't we just exchange the one we have now?" Bakura had to bite back a chuckle. _Impatient brat._ Odion just sighed. "Little brother, do you want the short answer or the long answer?"

"I don't care what answer you give me! I just want to meet with Yami!" Marik whined, his frustration growing. Bakura held back a snort. _Ignorant brat_. Not just anyone could meet with Yami. Hell, Bakura had only met Yami on two occasions and both were interviews for his current commission. Bakura knew he made it big when Yami asked him to track down the seven Millennium Items.

Yami was somewhat of a legend – he just went by the name Yami, no surname. He was like Madonna. No one knew his real name, a carefully guarded secret. He walked the fine line of illegal activities while keeping all of his personal actions in legal obscurity. He was very cautious and very clever. Word had it that he received an immense inheritance, but with his wits and cunning, he carefully invested. He was one of the richest men on the planet, and he did it all by carefully playing that thin line between law and crime.

To meet Yami was an incredible honor, let alone be hired by him. True there was something about Yami's personality that rubbed Bakura that rubbed him the wrong way. The guy was too arrogant for his own good. For a rather short man, he held himself like Napoleon. Like he was king or something. He suspected that Yami did not care for him either. But that didn't matter. Yami wanted something. Bakura had the skills. It was an awkward match made in heaven.

Bakura cleared his thoughts as he listened for Odion's response. "It's not that simple." Odion seemed to have infinite patience for the young man before him. "We can't meet with Yami. He doesn't meet with just anybody. We weren't hired so he's not interested in doing business."

Marik yelled out in frustration. "That's just stupid! He wants the Millennium Items! I have one. Why the frig won't he do business?" Bakura suspected he knew the answer before Odion replied. If Marik were the intelligent criminal he wants to make himself out to be, he should have also figured it out. _Stupid brat_.

"Because Yami interviews all contractors he might employ before offering them the job. This is a highly dangerous and risky job. If one of the specialists employed under him screwed up, it could create a huge risk for his own business. He won't hire a novice on this job. And even though we did well to get one of the Items, we're not professionals. We're new to this field. We can't expect Yami to simply meet with us because we just happened across the Rod. There's too many variables and risks on his end to make it worth his time." Odion calmly explained, seemingly distant from the whole situation.

There was a long silence between the two, as Marik seemed to be thinking. _Guess the kid is trying to figure out what to do next_. Marik didn't seem like a guy who thought too far into the future. It was clear that this refusal to meet with him had completely thrown the kid off his game. _Short-sighted brat_.

After what felt like hours, Marik spoke quietly, in an almost defeated tone. "So what do you recommend we do now?" Odion took on the role of diplomat once again. "At this point, I recommend we find a buyer for the Rod. Jounouchi will not make any transactions with us unless he's allowed to research the two of us. And that's out of the question. So our best bet is to try pawning it off."

Marik started pacing at this point. "We can't do that though. The whole point of getting the Rod was so that I could sell the Rod to Yami. So that I could meet him in person. Selling the Rod would get us nowhere." Bakura dared to take a glance around the tree trunk, careful to stay in the shadows.

He saw Odion as he shook his head. "Perhaps it would take us off the Millennium case. But we would gain a reputation for stealing the Rod. Word will get around that we were the ones who stole the Rod and sold it off to the highest bidder. Something that other experienced thieves have been commissioned to do for their own client. That would be a start." Odion gave a sympathetic look to his little brother. "You can't expect people to hire you if you don't have the experience, especially someone as high-profile as Yami. This is a big case – if we take the time to build your reputation…"

"We don't have time, Odion. This can't wait. I can't wait." Marik snapped, running a hand through his platinum gold hair. Bakura thought about their exchange. Perhaps it was incidental, but he noticed how Odion left himself out in the pronoun game. It changed from a "we" game to a "Marik" game. Bakura thought that was odd. It was almost as if Odion was distant to the entire project all together. He remembered that they were brothers. _Perhaps Odion isn't a willing participant in this fiasco_.

Bakura was trying to calculate a way to steal back the Rod. Though the chances were slim, if Odion wasn't eager to sink to the underworld, perhaps Bakura could get his cooperation. But if they were brothers, there is a strong possibility that Odion would refuse any offer that might harm Marik. Bakura thought about his own brother. Though tempting at times, Bakura wouldn't drag Ryou into his work. Hell, it was far more dangerous for the two of them. Yet here Marik was, dragging his brother into criminal activity. _Selfish brat. God he pisses me off_.

But there was something else in that last exchange. Apparently Marik's business was time sensitive. Bakura wasn't sure in what way, but if he could figure out why, he could use that pressure to force Marik into action. He could force him to move and create an opening. Bakura was so busy in thought that he almost missed the rest of their conversation.

"I figured you would say that. The only other option I can think of is to try collecting the other six Millennium Items. I don't know if Yami would meet with us still, but if you are insisting on using this case as means to meet with that man, it's our best shot." Odion closed his eyes and leaned back against the tree behind him.

Marik stopped pacing, looking out at the creek. His face was focused with concentration and annoyance. He was gritting his teeth. "So our best bet is to try locating six more ancient artifacts thought to be lost for all time, knowing that we are competing the best and most qualified thieves in the world, for the _chance_ that I might meet with Yami? Not even the guaranteed meeting?" He turned to face his brother, anger radiating from the young man. "That's not much better, Odion! This just straight up sucks!"

Bakura resisted the urge to arch an eyebrow at Marik's behavior. He could see why the kid was angry, but he was acting like a spoiled child. Did he honestly think it would be that easy to meet with _the_ Yami? Odion just shrugged. "It's the only option we really have if we want to stay focused on the Millennium case. That or just wait for another commission from Yami to come out."

"Can't we just find Yami ourselves? Someone as well-known as him can't stay hidden from the world. Couldn't we try scouting him out and confronting him that way?" Marik suggested. Bakura saw this suggestion as a desperate attempt to avoid more work. _Lazy brat_. Odion chuckled in place of Bakura. "That's a bad idea. It took me over a week just to find one of Yami's correspondents. Even if by some chance we were able to find him, word has it that his security is top-notch and anyone who tried to approach would end up with a bullet in his head." Odion tilted his head, smiling slightly. "I don't think you'd like that."

Marik didn't reply. He just stared at the ground ahead of him, hand still caught in his bangs as he continued to think. Bakura raised an eyebrow as he saw many emotions play out across Marik's face. He was quite expressive – Marik was the kind of guy who wore all of his emotions on his sleeve. Not unlike his older sister.

He saw anger, frustration, annoyance, and to Bakura's surprise, a strange sadness in Marik. It wasn't sadness in the way Bakura knew it – it almost looked like Marik was hurt. That his anger and frustration wasn't directed at the situation, but at himself. As if Marik knew that his plans had fallen apart and it was his fault. Bakura forced himself to look away, ignoring the pang in his chest. _I just feel bad that this idiot had to find out that he's an idiot in this way. That's all_. Bakura shook his head. _He brought it on himself._

Bakura wouldn't admit that in a way, he understood Marik's frustration. He knew what it was like to screw up and know that it's his own fault. He knew that feeling of disgust he held for himself when he fucked up. He knew the anger that made him lash out at everyone around him like it was their fault when Bakura knew that he was the only one to blame. And yet in spite of that familiarity, Bakura didn't recognize the sadness in Marik's eyes. He understood the pressure of trying to do right by his job, to not fail himself or the others around. And he knew that Marik felt that same pressure.

 _IDIOT. He has the Rod. No pity. The brat is not your problem. Get the rod. Remember the annoying voice. The embarrassment. Your pride. Get. The. Rod._ Bakura narrowed his eyes. Any form of understanding and pity was quickly suppressed as Bakura remembered that it was Marik that brought this on himself. It didn't change the fact that he had the Rod and Bakura needed it back. The fact that Yami wouldn't do business with Marik was a godsend. This was the opportunity he needed. He could work with this.

Bakura quickly turned his attention back to the two men standing by the creek. Marik finally moved, taking the hand from his hair to rub his temple like he had a headache. He groaned. "Fine. I guess we'll start looking for the other Millennium items. There's not much else we can do in the situation. Research then?" Odion nodded, walking closer to his brother. "Research. Feeling okay?" The older man gestured to the hand that was massaging Marik's temple.

Marik dropped the hand and shook his head, his golden hair shimmering in the sunlight. "I'm fine. Let's just go. I think I need another smoothie." Odion chuckled softly. "You already had one." Marik pouted as he started to walk towards the path. "I just got bad news! I require another smoothie!"

Bakura moved to massage his temple as he felt a headache coming on. There was the Marik he was familiar with. After an entire conversation of a rather serious and angry Marik, it was strangely irritating and reassuring to see the brat revert back to his usual annoying self. Despite the headache it brought out. He remained against the tree as the two Egyptians walked back towards the campus, unaware of the third figure that lingered behind in the shadows.

Bakura stretched once the two were out of sight, walking towards the creek to look at the water. This had definitely turned out to be an educational little excursion. _Definitely better than being locked in that library_. Bakura picked up a few flat stones to skip across the stream, thinking over the conversation.

Marik still had the Rod. Bakura supposed he could try stalking the kid. Hell, he could probably get away with it if it were only Marik – he was definitely quite naïve and oblivious. The problem was Marik's shadow. His older brother would definitely notice if they were being followed. No – somehow, stealing from Marik didn't satisfy Bakura. This brat hurt his pride after all. No one gets away with that. Revenge is a dish best served cold.

Bakura narrowed his eyes as he skipped his stones. He wanted Marik to know that the Rod was stolen and that it was Bakura who did it. He would show him was truly the Thief King. The kid was clearly over his head. Perhaps he could use this information to his advantage. Marik was clearly desperate to meet with Yami for whatever reason. Yami won't meet with him. So now Marik will try to assemble the seven Millennium items in the hopes that Yami might meet with him. Bakura chuckled. _Idiotic brat. You need to be recommended to Yami if you want to get anywhere. You could assemble all the Items and Yami would still refuse you if he didn't think you're qualified. He only works with professionals like mysel-_

Bakura stopped skipping stones. That was it. Marik needed a connection. He wants to meet Yami. To meet Yami, you need to come recommended. You need someone to vouch for you. Someone qualified and skilled in the profession. Someone who is considered an expert in the field. Someone like Bakura.

Bakura smirked, the dark grin finally twisting its way back onto his face. He didn't need to keep Marik around for long – just long enough for Bakura to steal the Rod. Perhaps Marik might be useful. He could help research. In any case, Bakura gained more to benefit by pretending to be partners with Marik. He knew what lies to feed. He was on the case and Marik was not. Marik will be desperate for Bakura to put in the good word to Yami.

Bakura saw the plan coming together. He would pose as a professional looking for a protégé to train in the field. He was searching for a collaborative partner on the Millennium case, an offer too good for Marik to pass up. He could tell him that Marik has promise but needs to prove himself. He would send Marik on a wild goose chase and use that opportunity to get the Rod. Bakura was sure he could earn the boy's trust. He may not be very personable, but he was manipulative. He knew what to say and what strings to pull to get what he wanted. Bakura always got what he wanted.

The only missing piece from the equation was the wild goose chase. He needed to find a way to separate Marik from the Rod. He needed a sure way to keep Marik off his case so that he could find the real prize. But what would be the perfect game for Marik to be caught in. Bakura dropped the rocks from his to the ground, his russet eyes narrowed in concentration. His arm swung down his side, hitting his satchel. Bakura's eyes widened as a delicious idea came to mind.

 _Perfect._ He had a game for Marik to play. He started to figure out the details in his mind, allowing himself to chuckle. Everything was falling into place. Much like Ishizu, Bakura formulated the trap in his mind. Like his sister, Marik will fall right into place, ensnared by Bakura without realizing it. Bakura could read the vulnerable, young man like an open book. He wouldn't need to kill Marik. Death makes any situation dirty and difficult. No. It would more fun to crush and shame the obnoxious brat. To humble him and punish him. He felt a pang in his chest at the thought of those soft lavender eyes filled with hurt, scarred by betrayal.

Bakura started laughing louder as he walked back towards the campus. He was looking forward towards his sweet retribution. Revenge was a dish best served cold after all. _Looks like I'll have to pay another visit to that smoothie shop pretty soon_.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** Not going to lie – I was really nervous going into this chapter. This is it. Five chapters building up to these two characters meeting. I hope you guys enjoy!

Also – I get wifi in the apartment this Saturday. Praise the Lord. I promise to go back and re-edit hopefully before the end of September once that's installed. But we shall see.

As usual – thank you so much for reading and the feedback. It's nice knowing that people read my stuff. If you like it, please leave a review/fav/follow!

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! I know. That's crazy. Rated T.

Enjoy!

* * *

 _I suppose there are worse ways of stalking a person_. Bakura thought somewhat bemused as he ordered a strawberry smoothie. He paid at the register before he walked back to his usual spot at the smoothie shop. He sat in the far back corner, giving him a clear view of the entire shop. It was the perfect position for privacy. It was also the perfect position to watch other customers. And that's where Bakura would wait for Marik to come back.

The week had flown by and it was already Friday. Perhaps Bakura was grasping for straws to think that Marik would come back to the same shop. But this kid was a child in every sense of the word. And any indication from the conversation on Monday showed that Marik would return to the watering hole soon enough. Especially given the brat's affinity for smoothies.

In the meantime, Bakura enjoyed the reprieve. And by reprieve, he meant the calm before the hunt. Sure he had slipped up and made a few mistakes, but Bakura was back in the game and ready to go. He was rather excited. He knew he shouldn't play with his food, but given how much Marik fucked over his plans, Bakura figured he was deserved some leeway. So what if he was a bit of a sadist?

He glanced down at the satchel at his side. He was organized and ready. He had an offer ready for Marik, a delicious treat to entice his little nuisance. And although Bakura was sure the brat would be tempted by the offer, he also knew he had to play his role right. Manipulation and deception were two key skills, arguably one of the more difficult aspects to master in his field. Thankfully, Bakura didn't get the name "Thief King" for nothing.

He had been thinking over carefully how he would present his offer to Marik. How to gain his trust and respect. How he would exude conviction and intelligent, but also be genuine and (dare he say it) considerate towards the boy, even caring. To show interest and inspire confidence in Marik. To be professional and casual in careful tandem. It was a fine line to walk. One that Bakura walked daily in his trade.

Bakura looked around the shop before glancing at his watch. It was almost 5 pm. Part of him was anxious and worried that Marik wouldn't return to this shop. It had already been a week and he hadn't seen Marik. If he didn't, Bakura would have to track down Marik a different way. _He'll show… probably_. Bakura was trying to avoid a headache. He knew talking to Marik would likely give him one so he may as well enjoy the silence before the impending migraine.

Bakura was just starting to think today was also going to be a bust when finally he saw him. The Egyptian brat walked through the doors of the smoothie shop. Bakura took a sip of his smoothie as surveyed his prey, trying to hide the growing grin on his face. _About damn time._ He didn't care if he was noticed for staring down the kid. Hell, Bakura could make that work to his advantage. He couldn't help it – this was it. Marik was finally here.

Marik looked more tired today than he did on Monday. He still wore his golden jewelry, but he was finally dressed for the fall. Gone was the tiny, lavender tank-top. Instead, he wore a dark gray jacket over his black t-shirt. He wore khaki pants that seemed to cling a bit too tight to his figure. _What does this kid have against wearing clothes that fit him_? He noticed that in spite of the make-up Marik wore, his eyes were downcast as if he were exhausted. He ordered a smoothie before taking a booth seat by the window like he had on Monday.

Bakura just smiled. This was it. He gave Marik a few minutes to settle in. The Egyptian had his back to Bakura as he pulled out a folder from his backpack and started reading. Bakura couldn't tell if the file was for schoolwork or "business." If Bakura had to guess, he was willing to bet money on business. In any case, he was about to find out. Bakura slung his satchel around him and grabbed his smoothie. _Show time._

Bakura stood up and strolled over towards Marik, staying relaxed and calm. As he approached the youth, he saw him chewing on his thumb, concentration and annoyance crossed over his face. Bakura glanced down at the file on the table and noticed the faint etches of what looked like the Millennium necklace. Looks like the kid was finally doing his homework. _Well, why don't I help him out a bit?_

As he finally reached the youth in front of him, Bakura leaned down close to Marik's ear and placed one hand on the back of his seat. "I wouldn't bother with the Necklace if I were you." Marik nearly jumped at the soft voice that had sent chills down his spine. His lavender eyes searched wildly for the source of the deep, baritone voice that interrupted his thoughts. Bakura leaned casually on the hand resting on Marik's seat, allowing a smirk to cross his face as Marik glanced up at him. Marik was definitely flustered and confused by the sudden appearance of the stranger, his eyes wide and innocent.

"Um… what?" Marik finally regained his composure and blurted out. He tried to keep a straight face, but Bakura noticed he looked like a kid who had just got caught with his hand in the cookie jar. This kid was an open book with his emotions. "The Millennium Necklace. That one is a dead end. I would suggest spending your time either looking for the Eye, the Ring or the Puzzle." Bakura stated, moving past the young man and plopping himself in the booth seat across from Marik. He closed his eyes and he took a long sip of smoothie, enjoying the shocked silence from the teen in front of him.

"I- I have no idea what you're talking about!" Marik finally stated, a blush burning on his face. Bakura opened his eyes to watch Marik squirm uncomfortably. He figured he would react this way. Not many people researched the Millennium Items. It was historians, scholars, and the black market that held particular interest in the Items. And it was quite clear that Marik was neither a historian nor a scholar. Bakura placed his drink down in front of him.

"Oh come on. You're reading up on the Millennium Necklace. It's right there in the documents in front of you." Bakura chuckled softly as he watched Marik slam his folder shut after that comment, the brat bristling with irritation. "Oh, don't worry. I'm not going to rat you out to the authorities. Actually, that's why I came over to talk. I think you and I have a lot in common." He leaned forward over the table, bringing his face closer to Marik, who was watching him carefully.

"After all, it's not every day you meet someone with your affinity for history and culture." Bakura smirked, a shrewd look on his face. He studied Marik's face as he slowly comprehended what Bakura was implying. "You mean- you're…" He asked quietly, disbelief still strewn across his face. Almost as if he couldn't believe what Bakura was saying. Bakura just smiled back. "That's right." He watched as Marik fell under his influence, his face lighting up with excitement and delight. _And the rabbit has fallen for the trap. Too easy_.

"You're Egyptian too?" Marik announced happily, bouncing forward in his seat so that his face was now only inches from Bakura's leaned-in figure. Bakura just stared at Marik in shock. _He thinks… I'm… what?_ _How stupid is this kid_? "What? No! I'm not fucking Egyptian. Do I look like I'm Egyptian?" Bakura jerked back, suddenly aware of how close their faces were. Marik still leaned in, his face once again turning to its original state of confusion. "But you know about the Necklace and Egyptian history. Wasn't that what you were implying?"

 _…_ _Seriously?_ "Fuck no. I was talking about work-related interests, you idiot." Bakura felt his self-control starting to slip. _Just calm down. It was a mistake. An honest mistake._ "Well there's no need for that tone! No need to be so difficult, Fluffy?" Marik just pouted, crossing his arms in front of him. He leaned away from the table looking rather miffed at being called an idiot. Bakura soon found himself feeling a similar sentiment as Marik's words sank in.

 _…_ _Fluffy?_ "The fuck? My name's not Fluffy!" Bakura snapped, frustration growing in his voice. God, this kid annoyed him. "Well then who the frig are you, Fluffy?" Marik retorted back, looking just as annoyed and angry as Bakura did. "I'm Bakura. _Not Fluffy!_ " Bakura now struggled to keep his voice down. What the hell was it with this kid and his insistence on calling him Fluffy? And why did he choose that name of all things? It pissed him right the hell off.

Marik suddenly leaned forward, annoyance gone from his face as he smiled at Bakura. He grabbed Bakura's free hand on the table as if to shake it. "Well, nice to meet you Bakura. My name is Marik." Bakura snatched his hand away, feeling his face redden at the odd contact he had with the kid in front of him. _This brat has no sense of personal space, I swear._ "I don't care." He scoffed, crossing his arms in front of him and glaring at the corner of the room. It was Bakura's turn to appear like a petulant child as Marik chatted animatedly to him. This was not how he wanted this conversation to go. So much for keeping his cool. What was it about Marik that made his lose control and blunder up so badly?

Marik returned once again to pouting, causing Bakura to come to the theory that this kid had about three base emotions he returned to – confused, happy, and pouty. "Well that was rude. I was just trying to be friendly." He huffed. "Why did you even come over here anyway?" Bakura forced himself to relax, sighing and closing his eyes. _Right. I came over here for a reason. I guess I can't be subtle around this kid_.

Bakura had thought he could be elusive and discreet, just alluding to their craft and that Marik could piece the rest together. But apparently Marik was incapable of that. Apparently, Bakura would just have to spell it all out for him. All of Bakura's skills in manipulation, deception, and persuasion all seemed useless as he realized that he would have to explain everything to Marik in basic terms. _What have I gotten myself in to?_

"Listen kid-" Marik didn't even let him finish. "Don't call me 'kid!' I'm Marik." He declared, still annoyed by how rude Bakura was earlier. Bakura struggled to keep his eye from twitching. He knew he should play nice, but Marik was not making it easy for him. "Right. How old are you? 16? That makes you a kid in my book," Bakura explained in a condescending tone.

Okay, so perhaps Bakura wasn't dealing with this situation as well as he should. "I'm 19, thank you very much!" Marik chirped out, holding himself proudly. He looked like a toddler who just got invited to sit with the adults at dinner.

 _Keep it together. Focus._ "Fine. Well, Marik, to put it simply, we have occupational similarities. It appears we are both trying to find the Millennium Items." Marik's face dropped to shock, finally realizing what Bakura's sudden appearance meant. It took only a second before he glanced around the smoothie shop. "Um… don't you think we should find somewhere more private to talk about this then?" Marik looked around nervously as if expecting government agents to pop out.

Bakura just laughed. "Who the hell is going to listen in on two guys enjoying smoothies together? Nobody's here anyway. We're hardly appear to be doing anything scandalous." Marik studied Bakura for a moment, before he tipped his head slightly to the side, his earrings catching the sunlight and sparkling brilliantly for a moment. Bakura just drank his smoothie and watched him, letting Marik figure out whatever thoughts he had going on in his head. After a few moments, Marik finally shrugged. "I guess that's a good point. Who's going to interrupt two guys on a date?" Marik just took a sip of his smoothie that had gone ignored for most of their conversation.

Bakura nearly choked on his drink. _Date? The fuck?_ Bakura resisted any urge to yell at Marik. One look at the boy's face told him that the brat didn't mean anything by that last comment. This kid was far too innocent to insinuate anything between them. Strange how spending so much time with Mai Valentine made him accustomed to very bold, sexual advances, making it easy for him to simply brush them off. Yet this teenager making an harmless comment threw him off his game. Bakura gathered his thoughts, trying to figure out what had rattled him so. Marik was so unlike any other people he dealt with. Sure, he was an odd bird, but why did this kid rankle him so much…

Then it hit him. _This kid is terrible at social cues_. As soon Bakura thought it, everything else seemed to make sense. In fact, it was obvious with how Marik acted. Marik literally needed everything spelled out for him. He was childish. He flip flopped on his emotions at any time. He didn't have any sense of personal space. Bakura wasn't a personable guy to begin with, so to having to deal someone who was a novice in social interactions was a disaster waiting to happen. Bakura couldn't deal with Marik because he had more in common with a child than an adult. And given how Bakura dealt almost exclusively with adults is a very dangerous occupation, Bakura was a complete novice in working with children.

No wonder this was nightmare.

"Fluf- I mean, Bakura, is everything okay?" Bakura looked up to see a concerned look on Marik's face, his lavender eyes soft and gentle. Bakura, to his own surprise, laughed softly. _Like I'm one to talk about sucking at dealing with people_. He had been acting far more psychotic this conversation than Marik had. Time to reel it in and stay focused. No more distractions. "Yes, I'm fine. I just got lost in thought is all." Bakura straightened up as he placed his cup back down on the table.

"Why don't we cut to business? It's obvious we both have investments in the Millennium case." Bakura stated bluntly, as Marik nodded in earnest. "So you're a professional thief, then?" Marik asked in earnest. Bakura pursed his lips momentarily as he considered his words. "I prefer acquisition specialist, but for the sake of this conversation, yes. Professional theft is my specialty. I'm considered rather proficient in my field, I might add. Perhaps you have heard of the 'Thief King Bakura?'" Bakura grinned, waiting to see Marik's reaction to his infamous title.

All Bakura got in return was a blank look. The thief just sighed. _Why do I bother_? "Never mind. The point is I'm rather good at what I do. That's why Yami hired me and a select few for the task of collecting the Millennium Items. I don't particular care to share the glory with my competition. But here's the strange part." Bakura leaned in towards the table once again, keeping his eyes focused on Marik. "I'm rather familiar with others in my profession. So I know who else was hired for this task. You are not one of them. So tell me – why did you steal the Millennium Rod?"

Bakura enjoyed the look of surprise on Marik's face. He knew that the kid had thought no one knew that he had the Rod. If Bakura hadn't known where the Rod was to begin with, then Marik would have likely gotten away with it too. Bakura also knew that Marik wouldn't piece together how Bakura knew. That was a mystery that would remain unsolved – Bakura would make sure of it.

"How… How did you-?" Marik didn't get to finish his question. "Like I said. I'm the best in my field. It's my business to know. You're collecting the Millennium Items despite not being commissioned by my client to do so. Why? What are you hoping to do?" Bakura gave Marik an almost pitying look. "You must know that Yami doesn't just make business dealings with just anybody. So what do you hope to accomplish?" Marik squirmed slightly in his seat, looking away momentarily.

"I… I want to meet Yami. I have business with him that's important." Marik finally decided on his answer. Bakura just snorted. It was obvious the kid was hiding something, but Bakura decided now wasn't the time to push him. "Right. Yami won't just meet with anyone though. You could have all the Items, but if he doesn't trust you, he won't deal with you."

Marik turned to glare at Bakura, but he saw the discomfort in Marik's face. _Bull's-eye_. He knew this was what worried Marik the most, what had been consuming him this week. If Bakura had to guess, he suspected that Marik's tired appearance was connected with a lack of sleep regarding this case. _I know that feeling_.

"Well, what do I do then? What are you suggesting?" Marik demanded, trying to appear relaxed and bored and failing on both accounts. Though his eyes averted away from Bakura, his body language indicated he was neither relaxed nor bored. "Simple answer – give me the Rod. If you do, I'll share a portion of my commission to you. Do that, and we both walk away happy. That's the best you'll get. You could try selling it, but then you open yourself up to a robbery. You let everyone know that you have the Rod. I'm giving you what you might say, a bit of job security."

Bakura decided it was time to change up his game slightly. He leaned forward slightly, an uncharacteristically gentle look on his face. Marik looked back at Bakura, surprised and confused. "Marik, this is a rather dangerous world you're getting yourself into. And although I have no place to tell you what to do with your life, I'd rather not see a nice kid like yourself get hurt. So I'm giving you an out – hand over the Rod and I'll give you 15% of my commission. And with what Yami is offering, you won't be hurting for cash with that amount. It's certainly more than what you would make trying to sell the Rod."

Marik's face was frozen in thought as Bakura just sprinkled in lies. This felt far more familiar. The deception and lies, the manipulation and the control. This was what Bakura was good at. He could see the cogs working in Marik's mind. Bakura was almost sure Marik would take him up on his offer. So he found himself shocked when Marik's expression turned angry and furious. "I don't care about the money! I'm not going to just hand over the Rod. That Rod is my only means of possibly seeing Yami!"

Bakura returned with a snarl of annoyance. "You can't just see Yami! What part of that don't you get? I've been working years in the field to get where I am. You know nothing of how this law-breaking business works, do you? You are far too inexperienced for anyone to take you seriously. No one will honestly consider you for any job until you've proven yourself. The Rod won't get you any closer to meeting Yami." Bakura glared menacingly at the teenager sitting across from him, as if he could intimidate the youth into cooperating.

Marik, however, didn't back down from the angry albino in front of him. Marik instead put both of his hands on the table, leaning in towards his apparent opponent. "I don't care if it doesn't get me any closer. That Rod is the only thing that might lead me to a meeting with Yami. I don't care about experience or money or any of that. My business with Yami can only be dealt with in person. And I don't care how long it takes – I'm going to meet him!"

Bakura just growled in frustration. Well, so much for that. Bakura could have sworn that Marik was just out to make his life difficult. However, this wasn't necessarily a bad thing. In fact, Bakura anticipated that Marik would refuse that offer. Marik didn't even want the money from the commission – he had his heart set on meeting Yami. Something about that way odd, but if anything, this was good news. This would actually make Bakura's job easier. He didn't need to bribe with money – just influence. _So he's going to need my help_ …

Bakura sighed. "Meeting Yami means that much to you, huh?" He watched as Marik bobbed his head up and down, an intense look still drawn on his face. Bakura nodded softly, his face becoming uncharacteristically soft. "Unfortunately, Yami won't meet with you even if you got all the Millennium items and silenced all of his enemies. If he doesn't trust you, he won't meet you. If he doesn't believe you're worth his time, you're not. But…" Bakura lingered on the word as he watched Marik shift from depressed to hopeful. "Perhaps I can help."

"Really? How?" Marik asked eagerly, a smile growing on his face. _He bought into this pretty fast_. "Listen – Yami only meets with people that come recommended. I am highly recommended. Everyone knows who I am in my field. You, Marik, are rather new. No one knows who you are. However, you happened to be lucky enough to meet me, one of the most famous acquisition specialists in Japan." Bakura smirked as he allowed himself to groom his own ego.

"You mean… You would vouch for me? You would recommend me to Yami? Would that allow me to go meet him?" Marik started rapid-firing questions before Bakura had time to answer even one. "Slow down, kid," Bakura began, ignoring the annoyed protest Marik gave at the word 'kid.' "Yami respects me enough. If I came to him saying that you're a new yet talented thief who might be worth five minutes of his precious time, then he'd probably be willing to spare two."

Bakura watched as a smile grew on Marik's face, lighting up his own figure. He seemed to positively glow and radiate in the afternoon light. "Seriously?" Bakura just nodded. "Yes. But you do realize I wouldn't do this for free. I want something out of it." Marik nodded enthusiastically, oblivious to his deal with the Devil.

"Okay! What do you want from me?" Marik asked. Bakura smiled as he watched the youth in front of him, unaware of what he was getting into. Bakura narrowed his maroon eyes, resting his head on his arm as he leaned up on the table. One word from Bakura, one little line promising him a meeting with Yami and Marik was putty in his hand. He could ask Marik for anything and he was pretty sure Marik would bend backwards to make it happen. Even something he refused to offer before. Bakura just smiled, a fake, placid grin as he stared into Marik's eyes intensely.

"A resume."

Marik's smile faded slightly as his eyes furrowed with confusion. "A what?" Bakura snickered softly. "A résumé. I want a résumé from you. If I'm going to recommend you to Yami, I have to know you have what it takes. That you're good at what you do and you don't make stupid mistakes. If you're serious about becoming a 'professional thief,' then you need to prove you have the skills needed."

Bakura watched as Marik absorbed what he said. It was clearly not what the youth had been expecting. Bakura wasn't demanding for any object, treasure, tools or money – he demanded work. He demanded proof. Marik slowly nodded, thinking about what Bakura might expect from him. "Okay, so I need to show you that I am a good thie- a good acquisition specialist. So how do I go about that then?"

Bakura just smirked. "Well, you could consider this a bit of a job interview. You want to meet Yami. I want the seven Millennium Items. Conveniently, in order for me to collect all the Items, I need quite a bit of theft and robbery. You collaborate with me to get the rest of the Items, and I'll recommend you. I get my commission; you get your meeting. Make sense?"

Marik thought briefly before nodding his head. "I think so. So I help you break-in and steal the Items? I can do that. I was planning on doing that anyway." Marik took another sip of his smoothie before placing his down to grab Bakura's cup and stealing a sip. Bakura had to suppress a look of disgust and annoyance at the pushy, little brat. Bakura dropped the smile for a moment before relaxing in his seat.

"Pretty much. In the end, we'll both get what we want. But it's a bit more complicated than that." Bakura closed his eyes and relaxed before he continued, sensing the young man's growing confusion as he drank Bakura's smoothie. _Little snot_. "Yes, you have the Rod, but the truth is, I honestly don't know if you make a good thief. I don't know the details of how you acquired the Rod so I don't know if you have the necessary skills of a thief." _Lies._ Bakura knew what a crappy thief Marik was. But there was no point in telling him now.

"Sure, I could work with you, but if I find out in the middle of the mission that you're terrible at thievery and you only got the Rod out of dumb luck, then not only would we both be endangered, but so would my client. That's pretty much a death sentence on both sides for me. So I need to know if you have what it takes to go in on your own and complete a mission successfully." Bakura opened his eyes, dark brown eyes locking with bright lavender ones across the table.

Marik's face revealed nothing for a moment before he smirked. _He figured it out. Perhaps this kid isn't so clueless after all_. "So that's what you meant by a job interview. You're commissioning me to go and steal one of the Items for you. To make sure I don't frig things over. Only then will you collaborate with me on a mission. And if I'm good enough, we'll both be able to get all the Items. And then you'll recommend me to Yami?"

Bakura gave a genuine smile to Marik. _Of course not._ "Yes. Precisely. Is that agreeable to you?" Marik suddenly laughed, surprising Bakura. The youth gave Bakura a cocky smile. "You're hiring me to do your job now. Isn't that cheating?" Bakura felt his cheeks burn red. Whether it was from embarrassment or annoyance, he couldn't figure out. "Idiot. It's job security. I'm just trying to protect my and my client's interests." Bakura turned his head away to avoid the cheeky look Marik gave him.

Marik just laughed out, his nasally voice more abrasive than before. His laugh rang loudly across the smoothie shop as the few people there looked up, startled and confused by the noise. Bakura sighed as he rubbed the side of his temple. He wasn't sure how, but he always forgot how truly annoying Marik was until he encountered him again.

"Well? Are you interested in the job or not?" Bakura demanded, cutting Marik back to the original point. Marik stifled his laughter before nodding. "Yeah, yeah. I'm totally in. If this is what it takes to convince you I'm serious about this business, then I'll do whatever it takes." Marik composed himself, trying to appear serious and business-like. "So… what is the job then?"

Bakura just smirked, finally meeting Marik's eyes again. He paused a moment before reaching down into his satchel. He grabbed the manila file that he had clipped together, an odd array of papers sticking out. He pulled it out before plopping it in front of Marik on top of his folder than he had been reading previously. Marik jumped slightly as the thick folder landed in front of him, cautiously glancing up at Bakura. Bakura just nodded towards the file. Marik tentatively opened it up, his eyes widening as he did. "This is…" He murmured softly, speaking more to himself than to Bakura.

"This is my case file on the Millennium Eye. I should let you know that I already have possession of the Millennium Necklace, Key, and Scales. You have the Millennium Rod. That just leaves the Millennium Eye, Ring, and Puzzle to be located and obtained." Bakura prattled off without pausing, leaving Marik to look quite flustered as he quickly took in the information dump. "Wait – you already have three of the Items? How? When did that happen?" Marik blurted out, looking somewhat star-struck. _Oh, now he's impressed_. "Like I said – I'm good at what I'm do. As for how I got those Items, that's a story another time. Now shut up and listen. I'm not going to repeat myself, got it?" Marik thought of saying something before closing his mouth and nodding. Bakura just sneered at the youth.

"Good. Now, Maximillion Pegasus, the CEO of Industrial Illusions, currently holds the Millennium Eye. He is currently forming a mutually beneficial business arrangement with Kaiba Corporations that has him temporarily residing here in Japan. The Eye will be located at Pegasus's estate in Tokyo in Cecilia Gardens, a well-known manor estate. The specific address and details of his home, including security information, are in that file." Bakura paused for a moment as Marik looked up from the file to meet his eyes.

"I've done all the research for you. You're job is simple – get the Eye and get out. Don't get caught. Don't disrupt anything else. Pegasus should never know that you were there. This needs to be a clean in-and-out operation. The mark of an excellent thief is to fade into the background, unnoticed until it's too late. If you do something bombastic or flashy, you'll get caught and charged. If that happens, Pegasus will move the Eye to a more secure location. This will make it more difficult to extract at a later point. So don't fuck this up. Do you understand?"

Bakura was practically glaring at Marik, as if to impress how difficult and dangerous this task was. Marik finally overcame his shock and nodded. Bakura grunted his satisfaction. "Good. Pegasus appears to have the Eye on his person at all time. Due to business interactions, it will be much easier to try stealing while he is at home. He will be in Domino through this coming Wednesday before returning to his estate on Thursday. He will likely be out for a social event on Friday night, so you're best bet is to conduct your heist on Thursday night. I've already said this before, but consider this a job trial. This is to prove your skills. This is your job alone – no one else it help you on that night you go in."

Marik seemed to pale for a second, wanting to protest, but seemed to think better of that. Bakura watched Marik carefully. Part of Bakura knew that it would actually be easier to have Marik take a team in. It would make his own mission that night easier. But if Marik had help, he might actually succeed.

"You have about a week to read through the file and prepare for Thursday then. That gives you almost a full week. That's plenty of time. Also…" Bakura paused momentarily before glancing away, almost as if disinterested in this next part. "If you haven't already, you need to find a secure place to keep the Millennium Rod. Get it in a safe that only you know the combination to. Don't tell anyone else that combination. Keep the safe in an undisclosed facility that won't likely be targeted. Make sure it's well protected" Bakura glanced at Marik as he saw him thinking about that suggestion. _Excellent_.

Bakura breathed out, almost tired. "I think that about covers it. Everything you need to know is in the file so read it through carefully. When you've successfully stolen the Eye, call me on this cell." He grabbed a cheap flip phone from his pocket and tossed it across the table to Marik, the teen catching it at the last moment. "It has only one number on it and that's my number. Once you make the call, we'll decide on a meeting time and place and then dispose of the phones. Wouldn't want to get caught after all your hard work." Bakura reached in his pocket to show an identical looking cell phone before returning it to its previous location. "Any questions?"

Marik looked like a deer in the headlights. He seemed overwhelmed by all the information provided to him. He seemed dumbfounded that he was now receiving a rather specific and difficult commission before him. And yet in spite of the astonished look he had on his face, Bakura noticed something else growing on his face. Excitement.

"Nope! I think I got it. I've got this!" He declared proudly. Bakura just chuckled. Bakura debated getting up, but paused for a moment. "Do you have a cell phone?" he asked. Marik looked puzzled but nodded. "Yeah, but you just gave me a cell phone to use." Bakura just shook his head. "I know, but this is for an emergency. Hand it over." Marik still looked confused, but handed over his phone. Bakura flipped to his contacts. He spent only a moment before returning to his explanation.

"It's unlikely, but if something should happen to the cell phone, you can send me a message to my email from your phone. I won't be able to respond immediately because I'll need to set-up a discreet server so that I won't be tracked. Should that happen, I'll get back to you via your personal cell, once I establish a safe network for us to use. Make sense?" Bakura slid the youth's phone back to him. Marik nodded as if he understood, but the vacant look in his eyes told Bakura that Marik didn't really know exactly what he told him. That was okay. In fact, Bakura was counting on it.

Bakura just returned to his default empty, fake smile, Marik being none the wiser. "I think that wraps up our little conversation, don't you agree? I'll be expecting your call next Friday then?" Marik smiled proudly as he grabbed his phone off the table. He quickly checked the time before suddenly jumping up from his seat. "Oh frig! I'm going to be late! Odion's going to kill me!" Marik grabbed the files on the table, shoving them into his backpack. He grabbed his bag.

"Oh! Thank you so much Fl- Bakura! I won't let you down! Just wait until next week!" Marik eagerly declared, pausing before he ran towards the door. Bakura chuckled softly. "Right. I look forward to seeing your progress. Do your homework now." Marik just grinned and made for the door. A few seconds later, Bakura watched Marik run back and grab his smoothie off the table. Next thing he knew, Marik was running out the door. "Just wait for my call!" Marik yelled last second as he walked out of the store.

Bakura glanced out the window to watch the young man walk briskly down the path. He still wore that silly smile on his face, looking radiant in the dusk lighting. His platinum hair shimmered with darker hues as the sun continued to set. His eyes were bright and Marik didn't look nearly as tired as he did before when he entered the smoothie shop. He continued to watch the Egyptian until he was finally out of sight.

Bakura finally allowed the phony smile to drop from his face, his eyes narrowing as a sickening grin formed on his face. That had gone over surprisingly well. There had been some hitches in the beginning, but once they got down to business, everything went according to plan. Marik was far too naïve to realize what Bakura had set up. Every detail, every bit of information, every honest tip was given exactly as he intended. And Marik ate it all up. _Idiot. You shouldn't trust strangers so quickly, Marik._

He thought back on the conversation. Marik had been a pain in the ass to start with, but it was okay. Bakura could suffer through his bratty antics to get the Rod. Once he got it through Marik's skull that his only chance of meeting Yami was through him, he believed anything he told him. He even believed that Bakura would even recommend him. Like he ever would. Bakura couldn't hold back a snigger.

Perhaps the golden bit of the entire conversation was setting up the Millennium Eye case. He told Marik that everything he needed to know about the Item was in that case file. That wasn't true. Sure there was quite a bit of useful information, but Bakura had been careful to leave information he had about the Eye. The Eye was always on Pegasus's person, but he failed to mention the rumors of the Eye and its owner. Rather sickening rumors.

The rumors that Pegasus had surgically implanted the Millennium Eye into his left eye socket.

Bakura could only imagine the horror on Marik's face when he discovers if this is true. Bakura was normally inclined to disbelieve such rumors but based on his research on the odd billionaire, he suspected there was truth to these rumors. He wouldn't be there to find out. No, it would be Marik who would receive that honor. And if Marik was going to keep this a low-profile theft, he would have one hell of a time doing so when the Eye was literally in a person.

And of course there was the final trick at the end – involving the Rod. From the cell phones to telling Marik how to protect the Rod to accessing Marik's cell phone – everything went perfectly. He figured Marik would have gotten suspicious at some point. Yet to his surprise, the boy has trusted him, a complete stranger who revealed himself to be a criminal, with his own personal cell phone. Bakura reached into his pocket to pull out his own work phone, entering in a new contact that he helped himself to while on Marik's phone.

He snapped his phone shut as he stood up, stretching. He took his empty cup, allowing a disgusted look to cross his face as he thought of Marik stealing his drink. He tossed it in the trashcan, suppressing the memory and allowing a rather pleased look to grow across his face. It all worked out in the end. That's what mattered. He walked out of the shop, his white hair now glowing red under the setting sunlight. The light caught in his eyes, turning his normally brown eyes a dark crimson color. As he shoved his hands in his coat pockets, smirking, he looked rather devilish as the night fell over Domino. Bakura started back to his apartment, eager for Thursday night to come around.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:** By the time this chapter comes out, I will have gotten wifi. Thank Yahweh. Also, my flatmate agreed to be a beta reader for this story. Which is awesome because I think faster than I type. So my grammar, sentence structure, verb tenses all suffer, i.e. my writing suffers as a victim of my writing. Long story short, with her eyes, hopefully the flow and narrative of this story will improve.

As always, thank you so much for reading and for the feedback. If you like it, please leave a review/fav/follow!

 **Disclaimer:** Still not owning Yu-Gi-Oh! I'm just saying. Rated T.

Bon Appetite!

* * *

"Come on Ryou! We don't have all day!" Bakura yelled to Ryou as he threw on his jacket. Autumn was definitely in full swing and Bakura found he was always wearing a coat now. He walked out of his bedroom to the living room, where Ryou was finishing up his work. "Relax. I'm almost done. We've got all afternoon, 'Kura." Ryou just rolled his eyes at his aggravated brother before returning his focus to the figurine in front of him.

It was Sunday, which meant Ryou didn't work. However, Ryou took on commissions. Bakura's twin had a passion for the game Monster World, a dungeon world game. Every few weeks, he would get a work order from a game shop in Domino requesting certain game pieces, figurines, tools and boards. Today was no exception. Ryou was putting the finishing touches on a character figurine, what appeared to be an elf sorcerer, before carefully packaging it up.

"Why couldn't this wait until tomorrow?" Bakura complained, feeling antsy. He was joining his brother out not because he was involved in this trip. He was going because afterwards, the two brothers were going to run to the store. Bakura needed to pick up some equipment for his heist on Thursday. Ryou didn't look at his brother but instead closed up his tool kit before wrapping up the last figurine. "Because I told Yuugi I'd have the pieces ready today. It's not going to kill you to stop on the way there." As Ryou stood up, he threw on his jacket before picking up the box holding the game pieces.

"Okay. I'm ready. We can go." Ryou watched as Bakura practically sprinted towards the door, swinging it open for his twin. He shook his head, his white locks falling in front of his face. "You're such an impatient ass." Ryou sighed, ignoring the glare Bakura was now giving him. Bakura didn't care if he was impatient at the moment. The sooner he got his equipment, the sooner he could get to work and prep for Thursday night. The sooner that got done, the quicker Bakura would have the Millennium Rod. And the sooner Marik would be out of his hair for good.

 _Thursday cannot come soon enough._

Bakura and Ryou walked in relative quiet towards Kame Game shop, a rival game store in town. Bakura recalled his brother telling him how there had been bad blood between Kame Game shop and Ryou's place of work, the Black Clown game shop. However, things had improved since then and the two often did business. Even though Ryou was employed at the other game store, Monster World was such an odd and specific game that had many specific pieces. Ryou was rather good at constructing any pieces – if someone could think it up a design, Ryou could create a model. As such, Ryou had become good friends with the store owners across town.

As they approached Kame Game shop, they spotted a short boy struggling to carry in boxes. He wore navy blue pants, a white button down shirt, and a navy jacket to match. His appearance wouldn't have been all that memorable if it were for his hair. The boy had spikey, tri-color hair. His black hair was violet at the tips and his bangs were an odd blond color. His amethyst eyes seemed to accentuate this odd combination. Ryou smiled and hurried over to the young man. "Yuugi! Do you need help?"

The tri-colored youth turned his head sharply before smiling broadly at Ryou. "Hey Ryou! I think I got it, thanks. You finished the set?" Bakura hung back as Ryou nodded excitedly, showing Yuugi the game pieces he had just finished. Ryou was babbling on about the different pieces and an explanation of the props requested. Frankly, it went right over Bakura's head. Monster World had been one of those games that he and Ryou had played a lot when they were younger, but Bakura had since lost interest. Ever since their mother…

"These pieces look great, Ryou. Grandpa is going to love them. We can pay you in the shop right now if that's easiest." Yuugi's voice broke Bakura out of his thoughts as he glanced back towards his brother and his friend. Ryou nodded before turning briefly back to Bakura. "Bakura? Do you want to come inside while we finish business or are you waiting out here?" Bakura just smirked. "I think I'll stay out here, thanks." Ryou didn't seem shocked by that response but just nodded, turning back towards Yuugi.

The two young men entered the shop, Bakura noticing that Yuugi had left a few boxes outside while he went in to take care of business. Bakura leaned back, searching his pocket for a cigarette to find none. He glanced over his right shoulder and saw the Black Clown game shop, Ryou's work place. The street was quiet and Bakura found himself enjoying the silence. In his mind, he found himself mentally going through his list of items he was going to need. It was mostly different hardware pieces – Bakura preferred to build some of his hacking tools from scratch. This made it far more difficult to track. _That's why I'm best at my craft…_

Ryou and Yuugi departed from the store only a few moments later. "I don't understand, Yuugi. You've been working on it for eight years. Don't you think it's time to call it quits?" Ryou chuckled, almost bemused by his friend. Yuugi just laughed. "I know, I know. I should probably give it a rest. But I feel like I'm so close. Once I finish it, you'll have to come by and take a look. It'll be worth all the time spent working on it." Ryou shook his head. "If you say so."

Bakura just stared at his brother as if to will him to hurry up. Ryou shot Bakura a look back. "Well, I suppose we need to get going. Antsy-pants is going to throw another hissy fit if we don't get our shopping done today." Bakura felt his face burn at his brother's teasing, readying a retort on his face. Yuugi beat him to the punch, stifling his laughter. "Of course! I don't want to keep you guys up! I'll see you around Ryou! It was good to see you, Bakura! Take care!" Yuugi returned to his tasks of taking in boxes to the store and Ryou and Bakura took their leave of the little man.

After walking a few moments in silence, Bakura noticed a grin on Ryou's face. He suspected he knew the cause, but wasn't going to buy in. Ryou ended breaking the silence. "Feeling better, 'Kura?" Ryou asked rather patronizingly. Bakura just snorted and walked faster, passing his brother. "Piss off." He muttered under his breath. Ryou caught what he said and Bakura's face twisted with displeasure as he heard Ryou laughing behind him.

* * *

Ryou finished picking up groceries for the week and tailed Bakura as he gathered the equipment he needed. Bakura was amazed by the patience his twin had as he ran to all sorts of different stores, collecting random bits and pieces he needed. Almost three hours later, Ryou was waiting, good-naturedly and completely relaxed, as Bakura haggled with the store owner over a broken two-way radio.

"I'm not going to pay three-thousand yen for this. It would be cheaper to buy a new radio altogether. Nobody would be stupid enough to buy this. I'll pay five-hundred." Bakura argued, hoping to pressure the storeowner into the deal. The man wasn't swayed though. "It must be worth something if you're willing to pay for it. Two-thousand yen." Bakura just laughed. This man was selling hard. "I could probably find the pieces I need from this walkie-talkie for cheaper than what you're selling this piece junk. Twelve-hundred."

The storeowner stared at Bakura for a moment, almost analyzing him. "Fifteen-hundred. Final offer." Bakura stared back, locking his eyes with the shop owner. After a few moments, Bakura agreed to the sale. He was probably getting ripped off, but perhaps he'd be able to salvage other pieces from the walkie-talkie. _I can make this work_. He paid the shop owner before signaling to Ryou, walking towards the door. Ryou stopped perusing through the old CD collection and caught up with his brother. Once they were out the door, Ryou started talking.

"That everything you need?" Bakura grunted, not really giving an answer. "More or less. I got the necessary stuff. For everything else, I can mix and match." The twins stood at the stop light, waiting to cross. "So we can head home then? It's getting pretty late and I'm gonna guess that you're hungry for dinner." Ryou dryly stated as he looked over at his brother. Bakura just flicked his eyes towards his brother, maroon meeting dark brown. Damn, his brother was good.

The pedestrian light turned green and Bakura crossed the street with his twin, praying that his stomach wouldn't start growling and betray him. Bakura listened as his brother listed off dinner suggestions, occasionally mentioning what he wanted or didn't want. He enjoyed these quiet, relaxed moments with his twin. As they talked about dinner and evening plans, Bakura could almost put his plotting out of his mind. Almost.

It was while they were walking that Bakura heard a cell phone ring. He looked confused, as he knew the noise was coming from him. But it wasn't his work cell. He searched his pockets briefly, ignoring the raised eyebrow Ryou was now giving him. Bakura finally found it – the disposable cell phone. Bakura just stared at it, puzzled. He hadn't put any numbers into that phone. Nobody knew this number. Except…

 _Marik_.

Bakura snapped the phone open, trying to control his temper. "Marik?" he asked, hoping his caller wouldn't hear the annoyance his voice. "Fluffy? Is that you? Great! It does work!" Bakura found himself gritting his teeth with annoyance. "Of course it fucking works. Why wouldn't it? Why the hell are you calling me?" Bakura turned away and started pacing down the street, Ryou suddenly preoccupying himself with the garden nearby.

Bakura heard noise in the background, as Marik seemed to think to himself. _If this damn brat forgot why he called me, I swear to God…_ "Oh, right! I had a question about hiding the Rod! I got a safe like you said, but I'm not sure where to hide the safe. Odion said that if it's in the safe, we shouldn't need tons of people to protect, so he wants to know why I have to do this mission solo. So I figured I'd just call you and see what you had to say, Fluf-"

Bakura finally snapped. " _Stop calling me Fluffy!_ God damn it, you're so annoying. I don't care where the hell you hide the safe. Just keep it secret. Get that bald brother to guard it. Or does he think of himself incapable? This is your mission, Marik. Not his. I gave you all the information you need to do this mission – fill in the blanks yourself!" Bakura struggled to keep from yelling. This idiotic brat was really pissing him off. How hard was it to do the job that was given? He literally had everything needed to figure it out.

By some miracle, Marik didn't seem to notice the Bakura's angry tone. "Alright! I think I got it then. I have an idea of where to hide it. Odion will help me. Don't worry!" Bakura forced himself to breathe slowly. "Oh, I was hardly worried to begin with." It was a half-truth. Bakura was surprised to hear Marik laugh on the other end. The pixilation from the phone did nothing to diminish the irritating quality in his voice.

"You're hilarious F- Bakura. Thanks for the help! If I have any questions, I'll give you a ring!" Bakura felt himself turn back to anger. "You'll do no such thing! This is supposed to be a one-time phone arrangement. You aren't supposed to call me until you finish your job on Thursday night. You got that? No more calls!" Bakura was fairly certain his blood pressure couldn't handle much more of this conversation.

"But what if I have to ask you something?" Marik asked in a whiny voice. "Think like me. You'll figure out something eventually." Bakura growled out, his voice dripping with venom. At least on the phone, Marik couldn't see Bakura's twisted and angry face. "But what if I want to talk to you?" _If he wants to… what?_ "Hang up the fucking phone, Marik. This isn't a toy!" Bakura found himself less angry and more embarrassed by the clingy brat. He heard an indignant huff on the other side of the line. "Geez you're such a buzz kill, Bakura. Fine. I'll talk to you later!" Bakura sighed, relieved this painful conversation was ending. "Right. Talk to you later."

Bakura snapped the phone with a bit more force than necessary before shoving it back into his pocket. _Well that was a nightmare and a half._ He exhaled, trying to calm himself before turning back to Ryou who was waiting patiently as always. "All right. Let's go." He mumbled, continuing down the path with his twin in tow. He ran his fingers through his hair, pulling at the snags along the way. The slight pain was rather minute compared to the headache he was now developing. How could Marik be so idiotic? Did he want to be caught? Bakura started to worry that perhaps he had given the kid too much.

 _But isn't that the point?_ _Wasn't the point of all this is for Marik to fail?_ Bakura sighed. Marik was supposed to fail and get caught. But if Marik was as stupid as he feared, he might accidentally reveal information about Bakura. What had he been thinking? This was turning far more dangerous than he anticipated. And all for the sake of his stupid revenge. _At this rate, it'll be a miracle if I can survive Marik's antics_.

Bakura was distracted from his thoughts as he heard Ryou softly humming, looking rather happy. Bakura gave him a sidelong look, feeling rather suspicious. What was his brother so giddy about? He didn't ask, but he grunted as if to catch Ryou's attention. Ryou glanced over at his brother, an arrogant smile on his face. "So… Bakura." Bakura already didn't like where this was going. His brother was a snarky son of a bitch. It was better to just ignore…

"Yes, Ryou?" _Why did I take the bait?_ Ryou waited a moment before replying. "Who's this new boyfriend of yours? Marik, is it? He sounds like a barrel of fun right there." Bakura swore and started cursing his brother as Ryou ran ahead, laughing at his brother expense. _Fucking hell, Ryou._ If Ryou weren't cooking dinner tonight, Bakura would have killed him right then and there. Bakura ignored Ryou's cheeky comments and teasing on the way home, just desperate to get back to work.

* * *

Bakura pulled out the chip and inserted the new chip into USB drive. After dinner, Bakura had been working non-stop on the hardware. Almost in a role reversal from this morning, Bakura sat in the living room with all of collected tools from the day's adventure. Ryou had retired early to read and to avoid whatever mess Bakura was getting himself into.

Bakura closed up the USB drive before plugging it into his work computer. He then grabbed a cable to connect his work cell to the laptop. He opened up the USB drive on his computer, running the software that he installed. He watched momentarily as the script started running, waiting to see if his program would work. After a few seconds, two separate windows opened on his computer, one asking for an input, the other the log.

Bakura grinned. Looks like this program will work just perfectly. He accessed his phone, plugging in a transmitter, one that served a more basic two-way radio previously. As his phone recognized the software, he then accessed his contacts, scrolling down to an Odion Ishtar. He selected the number and dialed it. With the interacting software, Odion would never actually receive a call, however his phone would respond to the signal.

Bakura placed his phone down and turned back to his computer, selecting enter as his phone provided the input. Bakura leaned back before grabbing the cup of coffee Ryou left his after dinner. He took a sip, waiting patiently for the program to run its course. After two minutes, Bakura reaped the benefits of his work. The output finally opened, providing a GPS generated image radiating out 10 kilometers from where Bakura was. Nearly all of Domino city was shown, thin black lines against a white backdrop providing detail of the entire city.

Bakura looked on the screen at the blue dot indicated the source of the signal coming from Odion's cell phone. Bakura smiled. _Perfect_. Now he had visual on where Odion was. He would test it a few more times this evening to make sure the software worked, but Bakura was feeling confident. He told Marik to have Odion guard the Rod while he went on his mission on Thursday night. Which meant that wherever Odion was that night, the Rod would be close by. From there, it would be your typical burglary. Right up his alley. Bakura leaned back and observed the screen. Just a few more tests and he'll be ready for Thursday night…

* * *

Bakura was situated in an unfinished apartment building looking out over the harbor. It was Thursday night, the night of Marik's heist. It was also the night where Bakura would steal back the Millennium Rod. He had left shortly after dinner, despite his irate twin who tried to convince him otherwise. Bakura didn't want to leave anything up to chance. He wanted to be early and ready. He set up his computer and phone, studying the map.

Over the last few days, he had been tracking Odion's cell phone, watching where he would frequent. Aside from an apartment not far from the university, Odion visited the harbor more times than any other place. In fact, Odion was currently at the harbor, seemingly pacing. Bakura was one block away from the Egyptian, studying the map carefully. It looks like Marik took his advice and had his older brother guard the Millennium Rod. That or Odion enjoyed night strolls along the empty harbor.

Bakura watched the map, refreshing and resizing the map to give him a closer look at the vicinity. Odion seemed to settle himself in front of an old shop. He reprogrammed the map to give him a satellite image. After closer inspection, Bakura recognized it a closed down shop. It used to host a school for mimes. From the outside, there was only one entrance, and that's the entrance that Odion was loitering outside of. However, Bakura worried. There was always more than one entrance into a location.

Once Bakura was comfortable and memorized the map layout, he decided to make his move. He closed his up computer and cell phone, storing them in his backpack before taking out a smaller pack. He buckled it across his waist and zipped up his black coat. He exited the apartment and climbed the stairs taking him to the unfinished roof. Bakura embraced the cool autumn air, glancing up into the night sky. It was clear with not a cloud to be seen. Blackness seemed to envelope everything around Bakura. He almost disappeared into this darkness, if not for his pale, white mane of hair.

Bakura turned to face the harbor before turning to the building to his left. He walked to the edge of the roof and glanced over the edge. It was about an eight-foot distance between the two roofs, with the adjacent building coming a floor short of the apartment. Luckily for Bakura, the building next to him was flat like the apartment and appeared to be concrete. Bakura nodded to himself, taking a several paces back to give him some running space. He bounced lightly on his feet, visualizing where he was going to land.

Bakura then sprinted forward, gaining speed before launching himself off the roof. After a moment suspended in the air, Bakura saw the roof approaching fast. He landed and rolled across the roof of the adjacent building, careful to keep tucked in as to not accidentally injure himself. As he felt himself losing momentum, Bakura braked and crouched, kneeling over as he caught his breath. He took a quick inventory before standing up and dusting himself off. _So far, so good_.

Bakura crept silently across the roof to the building next, a brick building and his destination. Bakura looked up, as he would have to scale the wall up about 9 feet. He found his holding as he climbing the wall. Bakura remembered growing up with Ryou and going to the rock wall. He had been like a monkey climbing, getting a natural feel of how to find holds and adjust his weight to not strain his muscles. Ryou, who had always been more delicate and clumsy, would often laugh and cheer for him to go higher. That felt like so long ago as Bakura easily climbed up the wall and onto the roof.

Bakura sneaked along the roof over to the edge where he glanced down. There he saw Odion, pacing down below. Bakura was nearly four stories above him but he had no trouble recognizing the tall, ball Egyptian. Bakura backtracked towards the back of the building. There weren't any doors to enter, but he did notice a window around the third level. That would be his entrance in. He began to climb his way down, careful to take his time as the drop this time was far more perilous.

Bakura carefully descended until he reached the window, allowing himself to find his balance on the ledge. He noticed the window was locked, but that was of little consequence. He turned to his sack as he pulled out a wrenching rod, carefully placing it at the base of the window before forcing the window open. Moments later, Bakura was in. He ran a hand through his hair and shook his head, allowing himself to stretch before making his way towards the stairs. He went down to the first floor, now in the building directly adjacent to where the Rod would be hidden.

Bakura felt himself getting anxious, but forced himself to relax. He was a professional, not Marik. He wasn't going to fuck this up. He knew that the mime school had replaced an office building. This office building was a renovation added to the building he was currently in. And although the two building were separate, they were once connected at one point. He traced the wall, carefully tapping to see where the door had been sealed off previously. After a few minutes searching, Bakura found it, the light tracings of a doorframe, removed and painted over.

Bakura tapped the wall to get a sense of how thick the wall was. He knew he was a distance away from Odion, but it wouldn't do any good to alert him any earlier than needed. Bakura found the corner of the old door was rotting and decaying. This would work. Bakura grabbed his carving knife, a thick 8-inch blade and start to cut away at that corner. Slowly but surely, he made progress, creating an opening just large enough for an adult to crawl through. He cleared out the debris before burrowing into the cavity.

Once Bakura was through, he looked around in the dark room, eyes adjusting. It looked like a storeroom, but Bakura realized this still wasn't the old mime school. He was standing in a room that was roughly 6 feet wide and 10 feet long. Bakura felt puzzled, unsure of where he had just landed himself. The room had wood debris everywhere, as if something had been torn out. Then it hit Bakura. _It's an old staircase_. He could still see the wood planks gathered in one corner as the stairwell was gutted out. He walked towards the piles of wood, pushing it aside and searching the floor until he found a handle.

 _Bingo_. He yanked the knob, forcing the trap door to open the cellar. Dust flew everywhere as the debris scattered. Bakura stifled the urge to cough from the sawdust, and instead focusing at the darkness below. _A joint basement between the two buildings._ He slipped down and took a flashlight from his bag. The darkness was overwhelming at this point and Bakura needed some source of light if he was going to find the other exit leading to the old mime school. He walked silently, using his flashlight to carefully navigate the basement.

Once Bakura was fairly certain he would be under the abandoned mime school, he flicked his flashlight upwards, searching for the door leading out of the cellar. It didn't take long for Bakura to find a ladder leading up to a trap door. He climbed up, turning off his light before positioning himself to carefully crack the door open. The door creaked up one inch, Bakura freezing as he quickly surveyed the area. It looked like he was located at the end of the hallway. There was nobody in the nearby vicinity. Bakura decided to take his chances and quickly lifted himself out of the basement before silently closing the door behind him.

He was in. Now to find where the safe was, crack open that case and get the hell out of there. Bakura snuck along the side of the hallway, glancing into each room. Most of the doors were open, but a few, Bakura had to crack open himself. He was careful and hesitant of others, but it appeared Odion and the few men standing guard figured if someone were to try stealing the Rod, they would try the front entrance. They hadn't anticipated someone coming in from below. _Juvenile mistake_. Marik had a lot to learn in this profession.

It was in the final room on the left that Bakura found the safe. It appeared to be an old lounge area. For what purposes, he had no clue. It didn't matter though. He quickly looked around, careful of any traps or sensors that may have been set. But Marik apparently wasn't that suspicious. And apparently, Marik was lazy when it came buying a safe. Bakura could hardly believe his luck that there were no traps near the safe and to top it all off, Marik had bought a safe from a general store.

 _You've got to be kidding me_. Bakura had thought Marik knew better than to buy a brand name safe. One that any thief could break their way into. But then again, Bakura was far more leery and distrusting of products designed for his field. He didn't trust any appliances or tools that he didn't know the inner workings of. He preferred to use tools that he and only he knew the details and central mechanics. That made it difficult for others to try using his own equipment against him. Perhaps he was paranoid, but then again, he had gotten along well enough so far. Why tamper with a working system?

Bakura knelt before the safe, taking a moment to push his hair back behind his shoulder. He reached into his bag to grab a small screwdriver, a wire and a soldering gun. In a matter of a few minutes, Bakura had deactivated the electric lock and alarm system, leaving the safe as nothing more than a useless heavy case. With that taken care of, Bakura needed only a moment to unhinge the safe door.

There it was. The Millennium Rod. Bakura carefully reached in, pulling out the Rod that was wrapped thickly. He unwrapped it just enough so that Bakura could see the golden head of the Rod, glistening in the dim light. Bakura felt a twisted glean of satisfaction. _About fucking time_. This ancient Egyptian artifact had been more of a headache than Bakura anticipated. This problem had been a three-week long process. No matter.

Bakura rewrapped the Rod and placed it in his bag, carefully securing it. He left the case precariously open. There was a careful line in his work. Like he told Marik – the mark of a good thief was to go unnoticed until it was too late. And for Odion and his team, it would be too late. What better way to let them know they had failed than to see the broken, empty case? Bakura smirked as he turned and quietly ran down the hallway. He lifted the cellar door and slipped in unnoticed.

Bakura's grinned wildly as he escaped from the building, finding his exit out to be a much faster and easier trip. When he attempted to steal the Rod the first time, this was how the mission should have gone – smoothly and without a hitch. Sure, he had to wait a bit longer, but Bakura was already relishing in his success, imagining Marik's horror and disappointment as he took on his hopeless mission tonight as well as lose the Millennium Rod. Only then would Marik realize that he was played for a fool.

Bakura returned to his original look out point in the apartment building, gathering up his equipment before making his final escape. It took all his self-control to not maniacally laugh out loud. He had the Rod. All he had to do now was wait for Marik's phone call letting him know of his failure. And then he would finally be free of that brat for good…


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:** I just started my new full-time job this week. I'm officially adulting now. That's crazy.

As usual, thank you to everyone reading. If you like, please leave a review/fav/follow!

 **Disclaimer:** Me no own Yu-Gi-Oh! Rated T.

Bon Appetite!

* * *

Bakura turned in his sleep, enjoying the warmth of his bed. He felt himself slipping into a deep, comfortable sleep. He was always hot when he slept, so the sheets always fell off his torso to rest at his hips, his shirtless torso radiating heat. His face was shoved in a pillow as he slept on his stomach.

It was during this restful period that Bakura became aware of a chirping noise. It was annoyingly repetitive and refused to let up. Bakura tried to ignore it. He knew he hadn't set an alarm for the next morning. He was probably imagining it. Much to Bakura's chagrin, the noise didn't go away. _What the bloody hell is that noise?_ Bakura started to blink, his dark brown eyes bleary and unfocused. The dark room around him told him that the sun hadn't even rose yet.

 _What time is it?_ Bakura pushed himself up on one elbow, searching for the clock on the table next to his bed. It was 4:47 am. _The fuck?_ Bakura looked around for the source of the noise, recognizing the culprit coming from his coat pocket. He reached his hand out into the pocket, digging around until he pulled out his work cell. To his surprise, it wasn't ringing. _Well if that's not ringing, then what is?_

Bakura dug around his other pockets, trying to find the annoying ringing noise that still seemed to be emanating from his coat. He searched until his hand clenched on a cheap flip phone that now buzzed in his hand. Bakura froze, groggily trying to piece together what this meant. A disposable phone, ringing at a godforsaken hour in the morning, with only one other possible caller knowing this number. Bakura he pulled the phone out to confirm his worst fears, looking at the number on the screen.

 _Fucking Marik_.

Why the hell was Marik calling him so damn early in the morning? He groaned as he slammed the phone down next to his clock. _Maybe if I ignore him, he'll get the message_. Bakura already had to mentally prepare himself for Marik on a good day. A tired Bakura woken up at the crack of dawn was hardly a Bakura ready to deal with Marik. Bakura buried his face into his pillow, plopping back down and ignoring the ringing. Bakura paused as he heard the ringing stop, hesitantly hoping for the silence to remain.

After a few moments, the ringing started again. Apparently Marik desperately needed to talk now. _Why does this happen to me?_ It was like there was a god out to ruin Bakura's life. Bakura growled as he slammed his hand down on the phone that buzzed loudly. He propped himself up again, flipping the phone to his ears. His eyes winced at the light of the phone. Bakura didn't bother to hide the irritation and anger in his voice. "What the hell do you want Marik?"

"Bakura! Is that you?" The ear-grating noise of Marik's voice rang loudly through the speaker. Bakura had to hold the phone a couple inches away from his head. "Of fucking course. Why the hell are you calling me so bloody early? It's 5 o' clock in the morning," Bakura grumbled, his voice venomous. "It's not that early. In a couple of hours, the sun will rise!" Bakura just stared blankly in front of him at Marik's declaration.

"What the fuck does that have to do with anything?" Bakura snapped, feeling less tired and most frustrated. "I don't know, but it's true! No need to snap at me like that, Fluffy!" Marik retorted, sounding quite huffy. Bakura sighed in exasperation. He could not take much more of this conversation. "Marik, why the hell are you calling?" Bakura was starting to figure out that it was just easy to give Marik what he wants and hope he goes away. Perhaps if he took the bait, he could get this over quickly and get back to sleep.

"Right! I wanted to call you about my mission! I got the Millennium Eye like you asked. In-and-out, no problems. I did it all by myself! And Pegasus never knew I was there. Pretty great, huh?" Marik prattled on. It took a moment for Bakura to realize what Marik just told him. As soon as his words sunk in, Bakura's eyes shot wide open, suddenly alert and awake. He pushed himself up into a sitting position, shocked.

 _He… what?_

"You… the Eye… You retrieved it?" Bakura finally managed to stutter out. How was this even possible? _How the hell did he pull this off? He was supposed to fail this damn mission?_ "Yep! I have it right here with me! I am a master thief!" Marik kept complimenting himself as Bakura felt himself zoning out. Bakura hadn't anticipated this. He figured Marik would have bailed or failed this mission. Instead, he had another Millennium Item.

Bakura sat up and swung his legs off the side of his bed, ignoring the chatter coming from the other line, finding himself completely confused as to how to feel about this issue. In his mind, he knew he should be pissed. He had spent weeks trying to figure out a way to steal back the Millennium Rod. He just succeeded… only to find out that he now needed to find a way to steal the Eye. Marik, once again, just screwed up his plans. He couldn't be incompetent when Bakura needed him to be so.

And yet, Bakura found he wasn't as annoyed as he thought he would be. He was just shocked that this loud and overbearing brat actually succeeded. Bakura had set him up for failure. He left out important information. Security details were missing. He didn't tell Marik about the rumors of Pegasus putting the Millennium Eye into his left eye socket. He didn't tell Marik much except the bare minimums to convince Marik to go in by himself and try stealing a priceless ancient Egyptian artifact. It was the perfect recipe for failure. And yet here he was discovering that Marik succeeded.

Bakura felt something odd towards Marik that he didn't want to feel. He was a proud man and would never admit this, but Marik actually had managed to impress him. Bakura would likely have backed down from this mission had he been in Marik's shoes as a new thief. But Marik didn't. He stepped up the challenge and now he reaped the benefits of his work. He stole a _Millennium Item_. For as much as he annoyed Bakura, Marik wasn't just hot air. There was something to this kid.

In the midst of that odd sense of admiration, Bakura felt an intense wave of defeat. He wasn't the kind of man to give up. The whole situation with Marik was proof of that. Bakura didn't let Marik stealing the Rod stop him. He always believed with hard work, he could overcome any adversary or roadblock. Yet he couldn't help feel like some sadistic deity was watching Bakura struggle and fight against the inevitable flow. It was almost like the universe was mocking him, like his bad karma finally caught up. And it caught up in the form of Marik Ishtar. _Fantastic_.

"Bakura? Fluffy? Hello? Are you still there?" Bakura snapped back to the phone, realizing that had he been sitting in silence for quite some time. "Right. I'm here. You've got the Eye. Good." Bakura stated, his mind flying. Bakura knew he should probably just steal the Eye from Marik, but another idea was popping into his mind. One that he wasn't sure he wanted to pursue, but part of him felt compelled. Had Marik called him tonight after he failed, he would have brushed him off. However, Marik's supposed success got Bakura thinking that this kid, unfortunately, had potential.

"Yep! So we are supposed to meet all covert and everything, right?" Bakura was surprised when he heard himself chuckle. "I don't know about covert. Listen – meet me for lunch today at the sub shop out by the university entrance. Noon. Toss this phone after this call is over. _And let me sleep_." Bakura held his phone away from his ear as he heard Marik laughing his loud, nasally laugh. _I don't think I'll ever get used to that_.

"Right! Consider it done! I'll meet you there! Nightie night, Fluffy!" Before Bakura could reprimand Marik on that nickname, the brazen youth had already hung up the phone. Bakura also knew it was better to just leave it. He powered down the cell, mentally noting to toss it when he got up later. He plopped back down on his bed, face buried in his pillow. He turned his face slightly to the side to see his alarm clock. 5:03 am. _Damn_.

Bakura sighed. _Well this was unexpected_. Marik just kept throwing surprise after surprise at Bakura. And this time, Bakura felt less angry and more, well, confused by it. It truly was like a higher being was now playing with Bakura. He thought he had this kid pegged. He thought he had finally figured the brat out. That he was immature and brash and impatient and only succeeded the first time because he had an armed entourage helping. But if what Marik said was true, he completely a difficult extraction mission from a wealthy billionaire…

 _I'll wait until I see the Millennium Eye in person_. Bakura decided, flipping over onto his back to stare up at the ceiling. He could verify the artifact in person. If it were a fake, then he would leave Marik. No string attached. He already had the Rod – he would lose nothing by ditching Marik at that point. But if Marik actually got the Eye, then perhaps things could still progress. Perhaps Marik could be more of an asset than Bakura realized. He closed his eyes, feeling annoyed, amused and dejected by how this night turned out...

* * *

Bakura took his time walking to the sub shop. Part of him was eager to go there, to see if Marik had the Millennium Item. Part of him hated the idea of having to see Marik _again_ after he thought he was done with the brat. He knew this meeting was unavoidable as unfortunate as that was. On the chance that Marik really did have the Eye, Bakura could not afford to miss this meeting. _Damn kid. He can't ever do things as expected, can he?_

He glanced down at his phone, seeing that is was a quarter after twelve. Marik could wait for him. Bakura shoved his hands in his pocket. He hadn't been able to get much sleep after Marik's phone call. He was up by 7 am, unable to stay in bed. Ryou had been shocked to see his brother already awake and waiting for him in their living room. Ryou was more of a morning bird while Bakura was definitely a night owl. It had been a definite change. Thankfully, Ryou didn't press him that morning. Even Ryou seem to understand the sacred silence that must occur in the early morning hours.

Bakura had spent most of his morning thinking, events from the past few weeks playing out in his head. His brother, who demanded to know what he had been doing last night, eventually accosted him after 10 am. After half an hour and no progress, Ryou eventually dropped the issue, clearly not happy with Bakura's silence. Bakura didn't particularly care. Ryou could deal. He had bigger things to think about. Like how to handle this situation with Marik. Even after several hours of thinking, Bakura was still stuck, unsure how to manage this new development.

So now Bakura walked to the end of the street, turning right as he saw the entrance of the campus. The sub shop would be across the street. And in that shop, Marik would be waiting for him. He ran across the street. The area around the university was significantly less busy than it had been during the week, with students most likely indoors studying. Bakura subconsciously touched his bag that he slung over his shoulder. He didn't know what supplies he might need for today – it was better to be prepared for anything.

Bakura walked into the shop, noticing quite a few customers sitting around at the tables. He looked around and shifted his bag higher up on his shoulder, eyes searching for the young Egyptian teenager. It didn't take long to spot Marik, who was sitting at a table by the window looking at a menu. A young waitress was talking to him and Bakura got the sense it wasn't just for his order based on the way she kept touching her hair and fiddling with her bracelet.

Marik hadn't noticed Bakura yet, so Bakura decided to walk over to his table, the waitress unaware of Bakura's approach. This looked like it could be fun. "There's another ramen shop not too far from here, maybe a block or two away. Have you been there yet?" Marik glanced up at the waitress and shook his head 'no.' The waitress took this as incentive to keep going. "Well you definitely should go there. The food is cheap and tastes awesome."

Bakura smirked, slipping into Marik's line of sight and creeping right up behind the waitress. "Well, I'll be sure to take him sometime." He murmured softly into the waitress's ear, the young woman jumping and dropping her notepad. Bakura chuckled as he watched the flustered woman quickly bow out of the way and hurry back to the kitchen. _That was fun._ An excited voice calling his name turned Bakura's attention back to Marik.

"Good morning to you, Marik. Shall we cut right to business?" Bakura plopped down on the chair across from Marik, not giving him time to start rambling about something pointless. He turned his body, resting one elbow on the back of his chair and laid his other hand on the table, turning away slightly. Confidence and ease. That's how he would start this conversation. Probably not how it would end, but at least it was a start.

Marik seemed confused for a moment before nodding. "Oh right. Yeah we can do that." Marik turned around to the coat hanging off his chair, digging around into the pocket. After a moment, Marik turned back, suddenly hesitating as he glanced around at the other patrons. He then reached for Bakura's free hand. Bakura resisted the urge to jerk his hands away, allowing Marik to take his hand between his two warm hands. He felt a round, metal object press into his palm. Marik pulled his hands away and placed them on his lap, nodding earnestly at Bakura.

Bakura just stared into Marik's lilac-colored eyes before turning his attention to the object in his hand, his pulse now starting race. He curled his hand to glance at the item. In his palm, he saw a golden orb, unblemished and well-crafted. At the center was an exquisite eye design, one that matched that on the Rod, Necklace, and Scales. Bakura felt his breath catch as he stared at the Item. This was it. The Millennium Eye. _He really did it_.

Bakura felt himself almost freeze in that moment, everything seemingly slow around him. His eyes locked with the golden eye before him. He rapidly thought through the events of the last 24 hours. _Marik went on his mission to Tokyo to Pegasus's estate. He sent Odion and a few men to guard the Millennium Rod. I stole the Rod and returned home. He was supposed to fail. He didn't. He now has the Eye. Which means I have four of the Items and Marik has one. Two still need to be retrieved. But the question is – how did he do this?_

Bakura flicked his maroon eyes up to Marik, his face a careful mask as he studied the youth in front of him. The kid in front of him was starting to fidget in his chair, trying to stay quiet but uncomfortable with the long silence that had developed. Bakura sighed before extending his hand holding the Eye back across the table. "Tell me what happened last night. Be as explicit as possible." Marik agreed to the request, thinking back to the previous night.

"Okay, well I arrived in Tokyo by motorcycle yesterday morning. I used the maps provided to explore the subdivision. I noticed that several deliveries were being made to Pegasus's estate. Something about a video game project. I was able to get in while these deliveries were made and bypass the security system. Once Pegasus returned that night, I was able to hide until he chose to retire for the night." Marik glanced upward, as if trying to recall all the details. He frowned his eyes. "Not all the details on the file you gave me were right. The interior layout was completely different. You should probably do better on that."

Bakura had to bite down the urge to either make a snarky response or an angry retort. _Oh, my bad. Oops._ The fact that Marik seemed to rub in his face that he got something wrong was highly degrading and annoying. Okay, perhaps he wasn't really rubbing it in Bakura's face. In fact, the kid probably meant no offense by it. But this is _Marik_ here. Half the things he says is an offense to all things living. Bakura just waved off Marik's response. That seemed like the safer reaction.

"Well, I had to carefully travel around and avoid his personal security. But since I was in the house, it wasn't too bad. Most of the security was outside. There was one bodyguard outside of his bedroom. So I took him down – quietly Bakura. I didn't kill anyone. Geez. I'm not as bloodthirsty as you." Marik snapped somewhat annoyed at Bakura's expression. Bakura raised one eyebrow dryly. So apparently he could get under Marik's skin. This was promising.

"Once I was in the room, I got the Eye. No problems there. It was right next to him while he was sleeping. I took it and ran before anyone could spot me." Marik sat up a little straight his seat, a large, smug smile on his face. "No one ever saw me. Pegasus was out cold the whole time. And I stole it right under everyone's noses! With my skills!" Bakura wasn't listening at this point. Marik could boost his own ego all he wanted. Bakura was caught deep in thought.

 _So he really did it. I guess that rumor about the Eye being in Pegasus's socket was false. Damn. Well, the kid did well_. Bakura admitted to himself. He did exactly as he told and he had the Eye. _Now what?_ The way Bakura deduced it, he had really two options. The first was to steal the Millennium Eye. _All the time and preparation trying to steal the Rod for nothing._ It didn't matter if he had the Rod if Marik still had another Millennium Item. He would have to go through the entire process again of setting up another pointless trail for Marik to follow to distance himself from the Eye.

 _If that would even work_. Marik had yet to mention anything about the Rod. Bakura had intentionally left the safe emptied so he knew Odion and his men knew the Rod was stolen. He thought it was strange that Marik hadn't said anything. _Perhaps he's intentionally not telling me_. It wouldn't serve Marik for him to do well in this mission and supposedly lose another Item. He still thought of Bakura as an ally. He didn't suspect Bakura was the one to have stolen the Rod. If he told Bakura that someone else stole the Rod, then Marik could lose Bakura's support. Why reveal such a crucial detail right now?

Bakura sighed as he glanced vacantly up at Marik who was prattling on. Stealing the Eye would be rather complicated indeed. If he tried to set up Marik in another situation to distract him, Marik would take more serious precautions in guarding the Eye. Hell, he might even keep the Eye on him. It's much easier to keep close and far more difficult to steal. That led Bakura to his second option.

He could work together with Marik.

The idea should repulse him. Marik was arguably one of the most annoying human beings Bakura ever had the displeasure of meeting. He was immature. He was childish. He was impulsive. He was stubborn. He was naïve. He was unbelievably stupid. He only got the Rod because he used explosives and had a sister working in a museum, i.e. sheer dumb luck. Two weeks ago, he would have sooner strangled a person than even consider the possibility of a partnership with Marik.

And yet here Marik was having stolen another Millennium Item. And it had been a rather flawless performance. For someone complete new to the field, it had been a rather spectacular job. It had taken Bakura several months of practice and on-the-job training to learn the necessary skills of stealth and discretion. When Marik took himself seriously, he actually had the potential of becoming a great thief. Bakura reluctantly had to admit that Marik had surprised him and not in an irritating way.

Marik started ordering food for both of them when Bakura didn't respond to Marik's pestering. The youth seemed to accept Bakura's silence fairly well and continued to ramble on. Bakura wasn't even sure if Marik was talking to him or just talking to fill the space. He just grabbed the water in front of him and took a sip, closing his eyes. His snowy locks fell into his face, hiding his eyes as he thought over this possible business arrangement.

The idea of working with Marik was not very appealing. Marik was annoying as hell. Chances are, Marik would piss him off on a daily basis and Bakura would probably burst a blood vessel trying to tolerate his antics. But at the same time, this could work. Marik didn't want any of the reward money – he just wanted to meet Yami. They gather the Items. Bakura gets the cash. Marik gets his damn important meeting. They split and never see each other again. If they cooperate, then Bakura only had to worry about finding two more Items. And Marik had proved he's not useless baggage. In fact, he could be useful.

Bakura smirked inwardly, a twisted thought working in his mind. _Perhaps my little nuisance can be a rather useful tool_. Marik could serve his purpose. There's no need to tell Yami about Marik yet. Hell, he wouldn't talk to Yami in awhile. He'll keep promising Marik his wonderful, magical meeting with Yami. Marik will continue to do his biddings and help get the Millennium Items. And perhaps if Marik didn't piss him off too badly, perhaps he might even tell Yami about his helpful, little companion. Just maybe.

 _But then again… maybe not_.

"Bakura? It's time to rise and shine, sleepy head!" Marik chirped cheerfully, touching Bakura's hand on the table. Bakura snapped out his thoughts as he glanced up into large, lavender eyes and a smiling face. "Good morning!" Marik laughed at his own joke as Bakura watched the waitress bring out their food. Had he really zoned out for that long? Marik was bouncing in his seat as the waitress brought out two subs with fries. _Honestly, it's like babysitting a child some days_.

"I'll admit Marik, you've done alright. You got the Eye. It appears you might have what it takes to make it in this field." Bakura murmured softly, looking curiously at the sub Marik had ordered him. Apparently, Marik had an aversion to meat and decided to get Bakura a veggie sub. Marik lit up, excited and eager by the news. "You really think I'd make a good criminal?" _Something about the way he phrases it…_ "Perhaps. You've done pretty well so far. But…" Bakura smirked as he pulled his backpack onto his lap.

Marik watched him with a raised eyebrow as Bakura unzipped his bag, reaching into it. He felt the cloth and gripped the shaft. He pulled out the carefully wrapped article and placed it on the table between them. Marik's eyes widened to the size of saucers. "You still have a lot to learn before you get on my level." Bakura reveled in the shock look that was etched on Marik's face. The confusion and bewilderment made this moment completely worth it. Marik could only gape as the wrapped Millennium Rod that laid on the table.

"But… how did you… That's…" Marik could only sputter out words as he stared at the stolen Rod. Bakura had debated whether to mention the Rod. Well, since he picked his poison, he couldn't avoid the obvious reality that he stole the Rod from Marik. May as well come clean. And make it clear to Marik who truly was the expert. Make it clear to him that if Bakura wanted to, he could steal both Items.

"Like I said. I'm as good as they come." He smirked as Marik's awed expression. "Take notes. I expect my students to at least not disappoint me." Marik stared for a moment before his face took on a tentative smile grew on his face. "You mean- I'm… " Bakura just glanced away. This brat could be so embarrassing sometimes. "Hurry up and finish eating. I don't want to waste the day when we could be researching. There are two more Items to find."

Marik beamed at Bakura, practically glowing at Bakura's implications. He shoveled the rest of his sub into his face, barely taking the time to swallow. Bakura felt his eye twitch, losing his appetite. Yes, there truly was a god who enjoyed watching him suffer. He had no idea what the hell he was getting himself into. He wasn't even sure if it would be worth the effort in the end. But it was a gamble Bakura was willing to take. If he got his reward in the end, it will all be worth it.

Marik jumped up from his seat. "Shall we then? If we need a private place to investigate the other Items, I know a place that could work!" Bakura was slow to follow, stiffly standing up as he grabbed the Rod to place back in his bag. "Sure, why not? Let's get out of here." Marik waited until Bakura was packed up before skipping to his side, his stupid smile still stretched across his face. Bakura followed the excited youth out of restaurant, listening to him chatter excitedly about everything and nothing along the way. _What am I getting myself into?_


	9. Chapter 9

Bakura quickly discovered that he was right. He had absolutely no idea what he was dealing with when he agreed to work with Marik. The kid was both helpful and hindrance at the same time in the most baffling way. Bakura should have taken it as a warning sign when Marik's 'private place to investigate' was Marik's apartment that he shared with his older brother. Bakura called him an idiot for this and insisted they worked elsewhere. However, when Marik asked if that meant they would research at Bakura's place, Bakura quickly decided that Marik's apartment was good enough.

To make things even weirder, Odion and Marik were quite accepting of this new addition in their lives and Marik even asked Odion to get Bakura a key to the apartment. It was only when Odion informed his younger brother that only tenants and occupants could have keys did Marik drop the issue. The fact that Marik was willing to trust Bakura, a relative stranger, to keys to his flat was ridiculously stupid. The fact that Marik also knew that Bakura is a professional thief emphasized his stupidity. Bakura could hardly promise the brat that if he were given keys to his place that he wouldn't clean house in a few hours.

And so began Bakura's odd schedule of visiting Marik's apartment most days of the week. He initially insisted on only coming over when Marik was home, but Bakura quickly realized it was a pain trying to keep up with Marik's college schedule. And instead of a home visit from Marik, which would truly be the seventh circle of hell, Bakura could force himself to spend his time researching on his laptop from Marik's apartment.

Truth be told, Bakura didn't mind these quiet times when Marik was at classes. Normally during this time, Odion was either working as a security guard at the mall or reading at home. In both situations, Odion was a rather quiet presence. Both men didn't talk to each other and instead left the other to their own devices. Bakura stayed strictly in either the living room or the kitchen for meals. Though he knew where their bedrooms were, Bakura had no real desire to spy in on their lives anymore than he was already. This was a business operation after all.

It was as Marik was coming back from his classes that Bakura let out his frustration during his research. "Goddamn it. Schroeder lost the fucking Ring. He's so bloody useless – why the hell was he even hired?" Bakura grumbled out loud as Marik entered the apartment. "Who's Schroeder?" Marik asked as he kicked off his shoes. Bakura didn't turn to look at Marik, but instead leaned back on the couch, closing his eyes. "Someone who is even more effeminate than you and far too incompetent to be working in this field. He was picked off by some damn scavengers."

"Effeminate? What the hell Bakura? I'm not effeminate!" Marik dumped his bag as he went to the kitchen. He grabbed two sodas and tossed one to Bakura, who managed to catch it. Unfortunately for Bakura, Marik didn't stock alcohol in his fridge. _That's a shame. It would have helped me with this headache this idiot is giving me_. Whether Bakura was referring to Zigfried or Marik, he wasn't sure. "Do you really want to start this again, Marik?" Bakura closed his laptop as he fiddled with the soda in his hand.

"Start this? You were the one who started this!" Marik snapped as he plopped himself rather angrily next to Bakura, reaching over to the thief's laptop. Bakura smacked his hand away, giving him a rather threatening look. Marik only glared back. For as much as Bakura enjoyed the silence of the apartment, things became complicated when Marik came home. Their partnership was definitely a rocky one.

Gone was Marik's hesitance and modesty. Apparently how Marik had been acting around Bakura before was him being hesitant and modest. Instead, Bakura now dealt with a rather egotistical and outgoing youth who refused to be talked down to. That is when Marik realized he was being talked down to. Marik no longer tolerated being disrespected by Bakura and his insistence on being helpful sometimes ended up making him more of a pest than anything else. The two were still struggling to find the middle ground a week after agreeing to work together.

"Just drop it Marik." Bakura grumbled as he popped the can open. Immediately soda started to spritz out and Bakura quickly dropped the can to the table. _Fucking hell_. Of course the soda had been shaken up. Marik struggled to hide his laughter and Bakura gave him a deadly glare. "So is this Schroeder guy important?" Marik tried to conceal the smile on his face as a pensive look. "Not anymore. He initially had the Millennium Ring. But that arrogant son of a bitch was picked off by fucking scavengers. He's such an imbecile, it's frustrating."

Marik nodded for a moment, thinking. "Okay… what are scavengers though?" Bakura opened his eyes, realization crossing his face. _Oh yeah_. "Scavengers are professionals like us, but instead of excavating or extracting, they ambush, kill and take plunder for themselves. Instead of stealing from the elite, they'd rather wait for someone like me figure out the whole schematics and extract something. Then they target a professional thief in a vulnerable position and kill them, take their prize and run."

Bakura grimaced, let his face show his anger. "They let specialists like myself do all the hard work before pouncing at the last minute to lay claim, hence the name scavengers. They take what's leftover. That's why they're all cowards." Marik furrowed his eyebrows, but didn't reply. He seemed to think about what Bakura told him. Bakura continued to glower until Marik broke his thoughts again.

"Should we be worried about scavengers?" Bakura glanced over at Marik momentarily. "Not particularly. You always need to keep an eye out on then, but so long as we keep a low profile, it shouldn't be a problem. Schroeder wouldn't know what discretion was if it came up and slapped him in the face." Marik cocked his head at that one. "But wouldn't that be an oxymoron. We have to be scavengers to take out scavengers to get the Ring. How is that any different from what they did? It's kind of oxy-moronic." Bakura just rolled his eyes. "You're oxy-moronic," he muttered under his breath.

Marik's head flipped around as he glared at Bakura, but decided to ignore the comment. "So we need to figure out who these scavengers are. That's the place start then." Bakura chuckled softly. "Luckily for us, Schroeder was in Domino to meet with a correspondent when he was robbed. And there are only two scavengers of note in Domino who would be on this case – Rex and Weevil. Fucking scum of the earth." Bakura spat out that last part. This would be a pain in the ass, but at least they knew whom they were dealing with.

Marik gave Bakura an unimpressed and annoyed look. "You're going to have to be way more specific than just names, Fluffy." Bakura growled, but decided to flip open his laptop. He clicked through his files until he found a document, pulling up details on the two lower-class thieves. "Just read this. I don't feel like talking to you." Marik just rolled his eyes as Bakura before leaning down to read.

Bakura grabbed his soda, which had calmed down and was finally drinkable. He leaned back and closed his eyes. Marik was not a particularly quiet person – he would tell Bakura when he was done reading. It was fairly simple and straightforward. Weevil and Rex had formed a partnership. They would research and spy on their fellow thieves to get the scoop. They picked their target, waited for them to make their move. In Domino, Bakura was constantly aware and careful. Nothing was more embarrassing and degrading than to be taken down by a scavenger.

As for the individuals themselves, Rex and Weevil were fairly similar individuals. Both were rather short and spiteful. It was bizarre that these two individuals who were known for backstabbing many in their field had formed a partnership. Weevil often acted as the intelligence operations while Rex focused more on the technical side. Bakura was familiar with how they worked. He had always kept a careful distance to stay out of their view. But now, it appears he would have to track them down. Thankfully, he wasn't entirely lead-less.

"Rex was a doctorate student in paleontology? Why the frig is he a robber now?" Marik asked out loud, his face betraying his complete bewilderment. Bakura just shrugged. "Don't know and don't really care. Weevil was an entomologist before ditching the lab coat for a lock pick. Don't question the motives of your enemies. People make their choice and have to live with the consequences." He glanced at Marik who nodded slowly, but his thoughts seemed lost elsewhere. Bakura watched the youth reflect on his words, wondering what might be going through that confounding mind of his.

"So we have to track these guys down. Any idea where to start?" Bakura smirked, glancing over at Marik. "Hypothetically, two places. Grab your coat. We're going for a walk." He got up and didn't wait for Marik. He threw on his black jacket and kicked his shoes back on as Marik scrambled behind him. "Hey! Just where the hell are we going?" The young Egyptian demanded as he grabbed his jacket. Bakura laughed out loud, enjoying Marik's frustration.

"We're going to go see a magic show and afterwards, we'll check out that American pub off near the city square." Bakura walked out of the apartment and didn't look back, his white hair flowing behind him. He heard Marik quickly follow in step. "Isn't it a bit early to get drunk?" Marik asked dryly as he zipped up his coat. "Not for drinks, you idiot. We have a couple of rendezvouses with some folks who might be able to help…"

* * *

That Friday afternoon flew by quickly and soon it was nearly nightfall. Bakura fell in step next o Marik, holding a plastic cup with some flat beer in it. Marik had yet to end his incessant chatter, talking about his classes and humming songs. Why Bakura hadn't just left Marik at this point was beyond him. Perhaps he was still feeling rather depressed on their unsuccessful afternoon of research. And by research, Bakura meant interrogation.

 _Absolutely nothing. Five hours of standing around and questioning and hassling for nothing._ They had paid a visit to Arkana before his show that evening, cornering him and demanding for knowledge. The man knew nothing of Rex and Weevil. To make things worse, afterwards they went to the American bar, where the bartender Keith Howard apparently had made recent contact with Weevil and Rex. However, apparently "Bandit Keith" was nothing more than a show name to give him street cred – he never had met the two thieves in question.

 _So much for that lead. Fucking Seeker probably made up those tips to get me off his case_. He had gotten the information from another source that he dogged for information. Seeker had played hard ball and Bakura had thought he came out triumph when he confessed to knowing something. These leads ended being dead ends. Either his leads were wrong or he was just stringing Bakura. _I don't even have time for this bullshit. I need to find Rex and Weevil before they make contact with their seller_.

Bakura had been careful to leave this part out to Marik. When scavengers steal a product, they usually go for an immediate transaction to make a quick buck. Whichever buyer makes the best bid in a short amount of time wins. Rex and Weevil won't hold onto that Ring for long. They likely had a week or two before they would sell the Item. Once that happens, there would a shit ton more planning and preparation for infiltration and extraction. It was best to catch them before the trade.

At this point, it pretty much came down to Bakura to figure this out as far as he could tell. Marik wasn't going to be particularly helpful. He didn't know anyone in town. He didn't know the right questions to ask. What Marik had was monetary funds. This confused Bakura as the brat didn't seem to come from money. But when Bakura mentioned wanting a rather expensive program to protect his server, Marik had been eager to help pay for it. Bakura didn't know much about Marik's past. The same could be said about Marik regarding his knowledge of Bakura's past. But it's hints like that made Bakura suspicious and frustrated. _If only he had some actual skills._

"Bakura! Are you even listening to me?" Bakura finally stopped and forced himself not to roll his eyes. _Speak of the devil._ Marik had stopped walking behind him and Bakura had walked passed him unaware. "What do you want Marik? I'm not in the mood to deal with your antics right now." Perhaps Bakura was becoming too honest for his own good in dealing with his partner. "But Bakura! Look!" Bakura sighed, dreading what he might see.

Of all things to expect, Bakura had not anticipated seeing Marik pressed up against the glass looking into a store. "Doesn't this place look amazing?" Bakura raised a brow and started walking towards the window. It took him a moment before he quickly recognized the store. "You stopped me to look at a game shop? Seriously?" He stared down Marik as he looked excitedly into the store window at all the games and merchandise.

"Can we check it out? I just want to look!" Marik asked unable to disguise the excitement in his voice. Bakura just gave an exasperated sigh. "No we cannot. I'm tired and I don't feel like standing around in a store waiting for you to look at toys." Bakura just closed his eyes as he ran a hand through his hair. "You don't have to come inside! You can wait here and I'll run in and take a look." Bakura paused momentarily before replying. "It never works that way with you. I'll eventually have to go in and drag you out of the store. And frankly I don't feel like doing that today."

Bakura was careful to mention the other reason why he didn't want to go into the store. This shop happened to be the Black Clown game store – the same store where Ryou worked. Bakura had avoided the topic of family with Marik and never once mentioned his secret twin brother that he guarded. Though he suspected that Marik was rather harmless by himself, he did not want Marik knowing about his family. Not to mention the horror of Ryou realizing this is the same Marik that has been calling Bakura all week. _Damn brat is making even my home life a nightmare._

"Come on, Bakura! Just a quick peak and then we'll be out!" Marik whined, still not giving up. Bakura felt the twitch of a headache coming on. He decided it was time to get moving again before Marik really got going. He walked next to him. "No. Let's go Marik. Don't make me drag you." Marik turned his head to pout at Bakura, but still didn't move from his spot looking into the store. Bakura just glared at the youth in the glass, but Marik didn't say anything as he continued visually exploring the store. _That's it_. "Come on! You fucking ass…" Bakura grumbled, placing a hand on Marik's back to herd him along.

The reaction was instantaneous. Marik spun around and quickly smacked Bakura's hand away. There was a panicked look on Marik's face as he backed against the glass, away from Bakura. Bakura pulled his hand away, but didn't move or say anything, instead watching the youth. Marik's lavender eyes were wide, almost shocked by the action before averting his eyes. He turned his face slightly to avoid looking at Bakura, wrapping his arms around his stomach.

"Umm… please. Don't do that." Marik's voice sounded so soft and quiet compared to his usual energetic self that Bakura wasn't sure how to handle the situation. He carefully studied the defensive posture Marik took, unsure how this all happened. His first guess was that Marik didn't like to be touched, but that didn't explain why Marik's touchy-feely attitude, constantly touching Bakura or invading his personal space. Bakura never tried to do the same, but it still didn't explain Marik's stiff position. _The hell_ …

Whatever the reason was, Bakura knew it was his fault. Although Marik was rather annoying and the idea of suffocating him in his sleep definitely seemed appealing at times, Bakura didn't like the scared and almost sad look on his face. He suspected if he asked Marik what this was about or tried to push for answers, he wouldn't get far. He probably would make the situation worse. Bakura pushed his hands into his pocket, looking away from the cowering youth. _Damn. What the fuck do I do now?_

After several moments, Bakura decided to do something to break the intense silence. "Five minutes." Marik looked up, startled by Bakura's voice. "What?" Bakura sighed, closing his eyes. "Five minutes. In the store. That's it. Got it?" Marik stared at him for a moment before a grin grew on his face, his arms dropping to his sides. "Yes! Thanks Bakura!" He smiled at Bakura before running to the front door. Bakura closed his eyes. _This damn kid is making me go soft. Fantastic. It's better than dealing with a mopey Marik, I suppose._

Bakura followed into the store, dreading the moment when Marik meets Ryou. He supposed it was inevitable, but all the same, it would have been nice to keep that a secret. It would definitely make things complicated. He looked around the store as Marik looked all sorts of different games, unable to decide. From card games to Monster World to Dungeon Dice Monsters to video games to everything in between – Marik flitted from shelf to shelf with the enthusiasm of a child.

As he walked around the store, he noticed strange dark decorations, like a grotesque fun house. He heard Justin Timberlake playing through the store. He found it odd that the store emphasized Dungeon Dice Monsters, seeing more promotional material for that product than anything else in the store. Bakura couldn't think of anyone he knew who played the game, but then again, he wasn't an avid gamer. Not like his brother. Speaking of which…

Bakura glanced up at the cash register, expecting to see his brother. Instead, he was grateful to see Ryou's boss, Ryuji Otogi. He leaned casually against the counter with a bemused look, surprised to see his employee's twin in his store. Bakura didn't usually visit this shop. "Ryou isn't here, you know." Otogi gave him a dry smile, his green eyes glistened with amusement. Bakura smirked back. "Oddly enough, I'm glad he's not here. Then he wouldn't have to deal with my pain in the ass friend over there." Bakura jerked his head back at the curious and energetic Egyptian behind him.

Otogi leaned over to glance at Marik, chuckling. "The great Bakura has friends now? You always struck me as the loner type, not a pack wolf. Especially not one with a lively friend like that." Bakura just rolled his eyes. Otogi occasionally saw Bakura from time to time, but seemed okay with the cool and somewhat polite understanding they had. They didn't particularly push into each other's business. In Bakura's book, individuals like that rank high in his list of least annoying and tolerable people.

"He definitely isn't my type. But time and circumstances lead me to make strange companions, as unfortunate as they may be." Otogi gave him an understanding look, as if he understood what it meant to deal with annoying people. Bakura glanced back at Marik, his face filled with delight as he tried to solve a puzzle ball. Although Bakura wouldn't admit it, he definitely preferred an energetic and happy Marik over the depressed and scared one he saw earlier. It was strange – he thought he would enjoy seeing Marik suffer. In some ways he did – Bakura loved to get under Marik's skin and annoy him. But seeing Marik act like a hurt puppy rubbed Bakura the wrong way.

"Fair enough. I know enough business assholes to know what you mean. So how's life otherwise?" Otogi stretched his arms about his head, his black bangs falling back from his face. They fell back into his place, his dice earrings shaking slightly. Otogi was such a pretty boy – Ryou had described him as every teenage girl's heartthrob. Bakura always found it odd how young his twin's boss was. He appeared to be no older than him, and yet he owned a game store. He remembered Ryou mentioning that Otogi also was a game designer, but Bakura couldn't remember what games he worked on.

"Not too bad, I suppose. Could be a lot worse. Business has been good though." Bakura smirked to himself. Otogi had no idea what Bakura did for a living. Ryou told him that his twin was a freelance technician and an avid collector. What he collected was up for debate. "That's good to hear. Things have been rather slow lately. I'm actually supposed to meet with a potential client to help advertise one of our store products, but he delayed our meeting."

Bakura nodded his head sympathetically. "That sucks." Otogi snorted and nodded along with him. "Yeah it does. Not to mention, I've been having problem with people loitering outside the shop. Just yesterday, two short, nerdy jackasses were hanging around hassling some kids who wanted to come in. Ryou had to practically drag those two idiots away." Bakura instantly perked at the description. _Two short, nerdy jackasses? Could it be…_ "Rex and Weevil are in the neighborhood?" he repeated the question he asked mentally, trying to keep the interest out of his voice.

Otogi nodded, looking a bit surprised that Bakura knew whom he was referring to. "Yeah, they used to be big name competitors a couple of years ago, so I'd seen them around here quite often. But maybe two years ago, they stopped competing and I guess they got into some real shady shit now. I hadn't seen them in awhile, but it looks like they are back in this neck of the woods. They were loitering around on Tuesday, and they were back yesterday, scaring away customers. Which is exactly what I don't need." Otogi sounded very bitter, spitting out the last sentence.

Bakura was quickly thinking over what Otogi just told him. _Rex and Weevil were around here recently. Maybe they were looking for a buyer?_ Whatever the case, Bakura could work with this. He could keep an eye on the streets. They would likely frequent this area a few more times looking for customers. The only problem was Bakura was a fairly well known professional. Most common people wouldn't know it, but Rex and Weevil knew who he was. He would have to be careful in his approach.

 _I'll figure it out. I can work with this._ There were details he would need to iron out, but this was the best lead he had on the two scavengers. Once he got visual of them, he could track them and effectively spy on them. Once he gathered Intel and prepared his equipment, they could go in for the extraction. They could steal the Ring from those damn scavengers. It would likely be more dangerous – other thieves in the field are usually armed and aren't afraid to fight dirty – but Bakura could do it.

The two men stood in silence as they watched Marik run about the shop, each with their own thoughts. Bakura figured he had given a sufficient amount of time for Marik and it was time to herd him out of the store. He pushed off the counter and walked over to Marik. "All right. Time's up. Let's go Marik." Marik nodded, but didn't move away from the game he was looking at, his eyes narrowed in concentration. "Okay. How does this game work?"

Bakura glanced down at the box in Marik's hands, and almost laughed. "It's a Pop-Up Pirate game. You take turns sticking the plastic knives in the barrel until the pirate is launched out of the barrel. Then that person's out and whoever is left wins. R- I used to play this with my friends back in grade school." Bakura carefully smoothed over the slip-up, thinking fondly of the times him and his twin used to play this game.

Marik's face lit up. "That sounds awesome. Can we play?" Bakura paused for a moment. _What?_ "Marik, this is a game meant for kids. You're technically an adult. Try acting like one for once." Marik turned to meet Bakura's eyes, his eyes large and his face pleading. _Oh fuck no. I'm not dealing with this_. "Bakura, please! This sounds like fun!"

Bakura quickly snapped back, his calm demeanor quickly deteriorating to anger. "Fuck no. We're not getting the game!"

Marik just pouted. "Fine. We won't. I'll get the game then!"

"Go right ahead. It's your own damn money you're wasting."

"Yeah… about that… Bakura?"

"Fuck. No. I'm not buying you that game."

"But Bakura! Please! I don't have the money on me to buy it. I won't ever ask you for anything again!"

"Like hell you won't. You'd ask me to buy you every meal, every day."

"Bakura! I'll stop bugging you if you buy it for me!"

"What part of 'fuck no' did you not understand?"

"Bakura! Aren't we friends?"

"That's irrelevant to the conversation. I said no. Now let's go."

"But I want the game! Please!"

"No!"

"Bakura, plea-"

"FINE!" Bakura was so far gone at this point that he didn't even care. He didn't give a shit if Marik actually got the game – he was trying to make a point. Apparently that had been useless. Marik cheered as he ran to the counter with his Pop-Up Pirate game, Bakura slowly following. He pulled out some cash and ignored the bemused smirk on Otogi's face. _Great. Now him and Ryou will be gossiping about my personal life. Fan-tucking-fastic._

Otogi thanked them for their service and Bakura found himself trailing Marik back to his apartment. It was already dark. Bakura would have left to go home if it weren't for the fact that his laptop was at Marik's apartment. So he unfortunately was stuck with the brat for a little while longer. The entire time, Marik was talking excitedly to Bakura about god knows what. He suspected it was something related to the new game that he carried back. _I enable him. There's my problem right there_.

When they got to the apartment, Bakura brushed past Marik, setting out to pack up his stuff. Marik sat down to set up his new game, sitting in the middle of the living room. Bakura maneuvered around him as Marik was fully engrossed in his task. Before Bakura could reach the door to leave, he heard a nasally voice call his name. "What the hell do you want now, Marik?"

"We're going to play Pop-Up Pirate!" Bakura was beyond being angry. He was just tired now. He wanted to go home. He would have to get up and do research tomorrow. He needed a break from Marik. "Not now, Marik. I'm tired and I want to go home." He heard the distinct sound of a whine. "But Bakura…" _Oh no. Not this again_. Bakura just growled in frustration.

"Fine! Fucking fine! One game and then I'm out!" He dumped his bag unceremoniously on the floor and plopped down across Marik, glaring at the plastic barrel with a pirate inside. Marik cheered over his victory, a rather smug smile on his face. _He knows he's getting to me. Great. Just what I need_. "Great! Okay! I'll be blue, you can be red! Let's do this!" Marik took on an intense look, carefully studying and staring down the barrel. Bakura recognized that look as the one Marik would make when he researched. There was something amusing about the intensity in which Marik took his games. _He'd get along great with Ryou. Not that those two would ever meet._

Bakura snorted and took his red plastic knives. He stuck one in at random, knowing that it was luck more than anything that would win the day. A couple of turns later, Marik jumped back as he stuck one of his knives in and the pirate came popping out, startling the youth. Bakura chuckled at Marik's reaction. "Looks like I won." Marik just shrugged and laugh. "Care for another round?"

Bakura raised an eye, waiting for the whiny tone or the pleading look. He didn't get that. He saw Marik as relaxed and happy as he ever is. Normally, it would piss him off to no end. But there was something carefree about it. Something about Marik's attitude that was actually helping Bakura unwind. Normally he felt defensive and prickly, as if Marik in a good mood was always the enemy. Instead Bakura felt comfortable.

He sighed. "Fine. One more game. That's it." Marik gave Bakura a warm smile. Bakura got an odd sensation, but brushed it off as he raised an eyebrow. He nodded his head for Marik to start the game. One more game wouldn't hurt.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:** So for those wondering – yes. I am fan of Yu-Gi-Oh! Abridged. Just like 97% of the Yu-Gi-Oh! fan base. Surprise.

 **Disclaimer:** You know. Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Rated T (but likely not for much longer…)

Bon appetite!

* * *

Bakura noticed more games popping up around the apartment following that Friday. Marik told Odion about the Pop-Up Pirate game that he and Bakura played and Odion took it upon himself to provide Marik with more games. In the midst of research, Bakura would be called to start playing some stupid game with Marik. Normally this would piss him off, but he even couldn't deny the fact that game time with Marik was arguably one of the least annoying times dealing with the brat.

Bakura spent Saturday morning researching at home, his twin relieved to have his brother back. However, this reprieve was brief when Bakura got a call on his work cell from the Devil's spawn, asking when he was coming over to research. And he couldn't exactly say he was on a family vacation to Marik. Ryou's reaction did spark a seed of worry in Bakura. Ryou, for as much as he teased Bakura on his new "boyfriend," knew that Marik was a work acquaintance. And any time Marik called, Bakura had to "get back to work." Despite reassuring Ryou that he wasn't doing anything dangerous, Ryou (of course) didn't believe him.

So when Bakura left on Saturday, he saw that Ryou avoided him. Normally he caught a glance of Ryou's angry or worried face. He would roll his eyes at his brother's needless concern. But not seeing his brother's reaction worried him. He wasn't entirely sure what to expect. But regardless of how his brother felt, work still needed to be done. So Bakura ended up trying to research the entire afternoon at Marik's apartment.

Bakura was thankful when Marik returned to classes on Monday. Though dealing with Marik got easier with each day, the weekends were very exhausting and trying for Bakura's patience. He sat in the living room, news on the TV as he took inventory of his supplies, debating what he might need to track down Weevil and Rex. He contemplated trying to set up cameras near the Black Clown game shop, but he would need to make sure it would wirelessly feed to his laptop and they wouldn't be disturbed. It would be tricky and would require careful planning.

Bakura ended up texting a list of items for Marik to pick up at the store so he could finish working on the cameras. If he was going to do this, he would need the appropriate equipment. He had been as detailed as possible, knowing Marik would find a way to fuck it up if he didn't tell him exactly what he needed. He knew it was a stretch to think Marik knew where to find some of these materials, but the kid said that he had cash to spare. Bakura wondered how that came to be, but wouldn't complain. If Marik was rich, then he didn't need the prize money at the end of this road. And that worked perfectly for Bakura.

As Bakura checked out his lens options on one of the cameras, he glanced up at the TV almost mindlessly. He did a double take as the newscaster was discussing events following Industrial Illusions and its CEO, Maximillion Pegasus. Bakura hadn't heard much news on the man, who had kept a relatively low profile since Marik's robbery. He put down the camera, listening for a moment as the anchorwoman continued her broadcast.

 _"…_ _Croquet has since been acting as acting CEO and representative for Mr. Pegasus. Mr. Pegasus has not made a public appearance in the last week, an odd occurrence given the big business partnership that was supposed to take form between Industrial Illusions and Kaiba Corp. The announcement and signing of this business deal was originally scheduled for this Thursday, but Croquet has since requested to postpone. Critics wonder if this might be an indication of trouble or ill health in Mr. Pegasus's life. Croquet has made statements that his boss and CEO are both well, but has not provided any more details. We have journalist Miho Nasaka in Tokyo ready to report on the press conference being held…"_

Bakura started to tune out the TV as he thought about the news. It was strange. He hadn't heard much on Pegasus, but he hadn't looked into it much. He didn't realize that Pegasus hadn't made a public appearance in over a week, which was especially odd since he came to Japan for this important business arrangement. The timing of this coincided with Marik's theft of the Millennium Eye. But Marik had said he never touched Pegasus. He just took the Eye and ran. He didn't hurt Pegasus.

 _So why is he hiding away from everyone?_ _Is he really that torn up about losing the Eye?_ That sort of reaction did seem a bit ridiculous in Bakura's opinion. Sure, Pegasus was an odd bird, but to hide away from the public? Pegasus loved the limelight. Just because he lost a bit of bling wouldn't be enough to send a man into depression. Marik told him that Pegasus wasn't even awake during the time he stole the Eye. Marik kept to his word and hadn't disturbed. He may not be the brightest bulb, but Bakura suspected that Marik would have mentioned if something had been off about Pegasus when he did the job. Whatever was upsetting Pegasus likely happened after the Eye was stolen and not because of it.

Bakura turned off the TV and stood up to stretch. He glanced over at the clock and noticed that Marik was late. Not only was he late, he was about an hour late. Bakura narrowed his eyes. _What the hell is taking him so long?_ Bakura internally debated whether it was worth calling Marik. Marik was most annoying when he was on the phone, since Marik couldn't see Bakura's growing anger or frustration. As a result, Marik didn't know when to drop an issue or leave things as they are.

Bakura stood silently in the living room, looking around. About fifteen minutes later, he heard the door open. Bakura didn't turn his head, but he had no question who it was. "You're late." He stated calmly, hearing Marik slow his movements to a halt, noticing the albino standing in his living room. "Uh, yeah. Sorry. I got a little sidetracked." Bakura rolled his eyes, before turning to face Marik. "Did you pick up the stuff I texted you?"

Marik's face turned red, as if embarrassed. That gave Bakura all the answer he needed. He glowered. "Well, if you didn't pick up the stuff, why the hell were you so late?" Marik just stood there silently, dropping his backpack to the ground, a light blush still burning across his face. Bakura narrowed his eyes, trying to figure it out what was the reason for him being late. And that's when he noticed it – the empty plastic cup in his hand.

There was a momentary pause as Marik's eyes flicked between Bakura and the cup in his hand. Finally, Bakura groaned, bringing a hand to drag down his face. "Seriously? You're late because you wanted a smoothie?" Marik's sheepish look quickly deteriorated as Marik grew defensive. "So what if I did? It's not a crime Bakura! I'm allowed to get myself a smoothie. I worked hard in my classes!" Bakura just snorted and rolled his eyes, before turning back to the cameras sitting on the table.

"It's true! You wouldn't know, but I've been working hard in my classes and staying up late to do homework because I'm always working with you during the day! And I just happen to enjoy my end of the day smoothie!" Marik continued his defense as he followed Bakura to the table to look at the collection of equipment assembled. He moved his hand to touch one of the cameras, to which Bakura immediately smacked it away without looking up. He ignored the angry glare Marik was giving him.

"I couldn't give a rat's ass about how hard your life is Marik. The reason I asked to work with you is because I thought you were serious about going into this field. But instead, you'd rather get yourself smoothies than do the hard work. I've been researching and working non-stop and you don't see me complaining or demanding to be rewarded for it." Bakura's voice was low and filled with venom. Bakura wasn't a sympathetic sort of person. Marik was barking up the wrong tree. When he was nineteen, there were many sleepless nights as he worked dangerous missions to take care of him and his brother. Marik could pull his own weight.

Bakura flicked his eyes up to see Marik watching him, almost studying him. It was those moments that worried Bakura. It reminded him that as idiotic and annoying Marik could be, this kid wasn't entirely as dense as you would think. He did listen and pay attention. Did Marik pick up on the subtext on his statement? Probably not, but when those lavender eyes bore into Bakura, the thief couldn't be sure.

A few more moments passed before Bakura broke the silence. "Go get the stuff I asked you to get hours ago. We have work to do." Bakura stared down at the table, waiting for Marik to move. When the teen didn't, Bakura growled. "What the hell are you waiting for? Get on with it." Marik shifted his weight back and forth to each side, looking away from Bakura. "Okay, but… where do I get this stuff?" Bakura just rolled his eyes. "Grocery store, tech shops, pawn shops – wherever the hell you can find it. I'm not picky."

Marik rolled his eyes at that. "I know that, but I don't know where those are in town." Bakura snorted. "What, do you know not know your way in Domino after a month?" He flicked his eyes as he watched Marik bite his lip. "No, it's just… Odion never let's we wander around town. He wasn't really okay with me going to campus by myself for a while. He's protective that way. So aside from the walk to and from campus, I don't really know where anything is."

Bakura turned to stare at Marik, who continued to avoid Bakura's eyes. "Somehow, I don't buy that. You can't honestly tell me you don't even know where the nearest grocery store is." Marik's face grew red again, still avoiding Bakura's face. _You've got to be kidding me._ "Seriously?" Marik took a breath, as if contemplating what to say before sighing. "Odion is very strict. He doesn't want me to get hurt. He told me that if he found out that I've been wandering around Domino by myself, we would leave."

Bakura studied the youth in front of him. He never thought about it, but anytime he had to go into town with Marik, he was always very excited and energized and never shut up. Was that because it was the first time seeing these places? He remembered when he met Odion, the tall man was suspicious, but after a weekend of studying with Marik, Odion decided to leave the two to their devices and trust Marik's judgment on the thief (poor decision, but whatever). Marik did act like a child frequently – was that the result of him being sheltered his entire life?

It still seemed a bit ridiculous to Bakura, but Odion was a rather odd and quiet person. Marik seemed to adore his older brother and the thought of disappointing him was one of the few things that made Marik stop and think. Odion had been hesitant when Bakura went into town with Marik the first time and had accompanied them. Bakura had hardly noticed the silent pillar that followed them, more concerned about getting work done than to worry about Marik's overly protective older brother. He had always taken that quiet and reserved nature for granted, the rare anomaly in his life now that he dealt with Marik.

And yet, here Bakura was trying to comprehend that Marik had never even been to the grocery store. That seemed like such a basic necessity. But then again, Bakura did recall that it was Odion who ran and did all the errands. It was like he didn't want Marik to do anything unnecessary (even though knowing how to shop was a basic skill). The juxtaposition of Odion's controversy baffled Bakura. The older brother was okay with Marik getting involved in the life of crime and attempt to steal priceless artifacts from dangerous locations, but didn't think Marik was capable of going to the grocery store? No – there was something the Ishtar brothers wasn't telling Bakura.

Well whatever it was, Bakura didn't have time to waste. He had shopping to do. He sighed loudly as he walked away from the table. "Grab your coat." Bakura didn't hear any movements behind him as he pulled his black jacket. "Are you deaf? Grab your coat. We have stuff to do." He zipped it up as he heard Marik quietly follow behind. "Okay… but where?" Bakura resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "To the fucking supermarket. Because someone's got to teach you how to be an adult."

Whatever Odion's gripe or irrational fear of leaving his brother alone was, Bakura didn't have time for this. They had only a couple of weeks before Rex and Weevil made a transaction if they were lucky, days if not. They needed to catch them before that. And Marik not being able to work independently or go around town by himself was be a huge dead weight to their work. He would deal with Odion later – right now, they needed to get supplies and teach Marik responsibility. _When did I become a parent to this kid?_

Marik, to Bakura's surprise, was relatively quiet on their walk down to the grocery store. His seemed to have spaced out and was walking almost numbly to their destination. Bakura didn't say anything but he did enjoy the quiet and the cold air around him. Silence and Marik were two rare anomalies that occurred at the same time. The Venn Diagram of time spent with Marik and time of silence was two separate, non-intersecting circles. It was a twenty minutes walk to the store – Bakura reveled in the silence.

So Bakura couldn't understand why after ten minutes of walking he felt antsy. _Why the hell is Marik being so quiet?_ This was very unlike him. Bakura thought he'd enjoy the quiet with Marik. Instead, it made him nervous and anxious. He wasn't entirely sure what to do with the brooding youth. He glanced and saw that Marik still seemed dazed, almost lost in thought. His eyes were slightly focused, not quite narrowed, but intense. His lips pursed ever so slightly and Bakura felt his stomach lurch.

 _Break the goddamn silence_. Bakura sighed loudly, not entirely sure what to say or do to complete the mental command he gave himself. "Don't give yourself a headache over there." He muttered rather gruffly. Okay, perhaps not his best attempt at a conversation, but it was something. Marik's eyes flicked up for a moment, confused, but he just shrugged. "Sorry. I was just thinking." There was a few moments of silence that followed. _Well that was successful. So much for conversation._

Bakura, despite his own discomfort, tried to force the conversation further. "About?" _Damn. I'm getting pretty good at pretending to give a shit_. Bakura avoided mentioning that he actually did care. It was better not to get his own emotions confused in the matter. Marik, to Bakura's surprise, sighed. "Just stuff really. Today was really one hell of a long day. I don't even remember half the stuff that happened – it just went by so fast…" Marik stopped walking, and Bakura paused to look back. He saw the confused look cross of the kid's face.

"Why do you care?" Bakura froze, almost as if he was caught red-handed with his hand in the cookie jar. He felt his face turn involuntarily red. _Damn this pale complexion of mine_. "Who said I cared? I just wanted you to stop moping." Marik just stared at Bakura with those damn lavender eyes, blinking. _Why does he do this to me?_ Marik just sighed as started walking, passing Bakura. "No need to be so defensive. You're so weird."

Bakura just gritted his teeth. He overanalyzed the situation again. He hated when he did that. Marik's question had been innocent in its intent. Bakura panicked and thought Marik was insinuating something that was obviously not true. And Marik walked away, bemused by Bakura's overreaction. Though Bakura often felt triumphant that he usually had the last word when dealing with Marik, these uncomfortable moments where Bakura got defensive always made him look worse in the end. _Damn it all._ Bakura decided to not try conversing with Marik anymore. It was better to just got their shopping done so that Bakura could get back to his work in peace.

* * *

Bakura decided to save the grocery store for last as that was where they would gather most of their stuff. After a couple of trips to several thrift stores, pawn shops, and technology centers, they now stood in the grocery store as Bakura prompted Marik what kind of fruits he wanted. Marik seemed to find his second wind while out and about, but it definitely seemed more tired today. Marik choosing the fruit he wanted for smoothies later was the most energized he had seen him on their outing. Bakura suspected it was because Marik was looking forward to making smoothies back in the apartment.

Bakura was entirely sure what compelled him to do this for Marik. He supposed it came down to his original theory – mopey Marik was not very fun. He had thought making this kid's life miserable would be one of the upsides to working with him. Ryou always told Bakura he had a sick streak. And he did. He enjoyed seeing Ishizu squirm and putting her on the spot. He enjoyed making her face up to her shortcomings and failures. He saw it as righteous justice.

Bakura saw the world as it was and not for what people want it to be. Ryou called him a pessimist for that. Bakura called Ryou an optimist for being too idealistic. The world doesn't function in that way. The world is shitty. People will betray you. Life is tough. If you aren't prepared for that, then you need to learn. Ishizu didn't get that memo. It was a joy to see her righteous attitude be torn down, her mask shatter as Bakura tore her down for what she truly was. Bakura came to terms with his own status long ago. Ishizu hadn't. Marik also hadn't learned based on his attitude today.

So why was when Marik felt down that Bakura felt inclined to cheer him up? It didn't make sense. A cold dose of reality is often what it takes to get people to mature. So as Marik dealt with an exhausting and somewhat embarrassing position of not being to shop on his own, Marik was facing his own shortcomings today. Bakura should have relished in his shortcomings. He called out Marik for expecting sympathy for having a very long day. He told him that he expected better of him. Marik didn't even seem humbled but rather resigned and defeated.

And Bakura hated it.

So Bakura found himself buying ingredients to make smoothies with Marik. He found himself in the odd position of wanting to get something boost Marik's spirits a little. Perhaps he had a bit harsh with the kid. He was only nineteen and although he was naïve and didn't know much, he was trying his best. Bakura never went to school after high school – he learned everything he needed on his own and took on missions to teach himself the skills needed. Sure his life had been hard, but he never felt it had been anything out of his capability. He always had a knack of the criminal life. Marik was trying to balance living a normal life, taking classes like a kid his age should, while also quick learn the craft and skills necessary as a thief.

Bakura grabbed some milk as he glanced over at Marik, who was looking at a display of international seasonings. He chuckled before glancing down at his list. He had gone with the bare basics that he knew were not at the apartment. He wasn't much of a cook – Ryou had always done the cooking for the two of them. He hadn't thought to ask his brother if he needed anything. But then again, he hadn't anticipated making a grocery run. He noticed that he was near the end of his list, just missing tea. He turned back to call for Marik, but noticed that he wasn't there.

He walked over towards the display to glance down the corridor, figuring Marik had wandered down the aisle. To Bakura's surprise, there was no sign of his Egyptian companion. He frowned slightly as he glanced around to spot Marik. There were other customers milling about but he saw no sign of golden flax hair or tan skin. He walked briskly looking between the aisles as he searched for Marik, seeing not a single hair of his younger counterpart. Bakura stopped and gave a frustrated sigh.

 _Of. Fucking. Course_.

He lost Marik at the grocery store. He wasn't sure how he did it, but he somehow managed to lose Marik at a fucking grocery store. _Great._ Bakura started to understand why Odion never let Marik wander on his own. The kid was a danger to himself. Bakura started to rapidly make his way across, looking down aisles as he searched for his wandering companion. This was turning into a major headache. There was clearly no such thing as a normal outing with Marik. No. Things always had to be a giant pain in his ass when it came to Marik.

Bakura growled in frustration as he reached the end and started walking down every aisle. He went to the front, asking a store clerk if he had seen a young Egyptian man walk by, to which nobody could claim they did. This was now perplexing. Where the hell could Marik have gone? Did he really wander out of the store? Bakura pulled out his phone as he dialed Marik's personal cell. He had tried to avoid giving Marik his own number, insisting it would be safer. Eventually Marik did get his cell. And Bakura was regretting it every day since.

Nonetheless, Bakura needed to locate his missing partner. He dialed Marik's number, hearing the phone ring. He was surprised when he heard it go to voicemail though. Marik always had his phone on his and on ring – why was he ignoring his call? _I'm going to kill that brat_. This was exactly why he did not want to go on trips into town with Marik. Because they turned into a massive headaches for Bakura to fix. That's always how they turned out.

Bakura wasn't entirely sure what to do, but decided to buy his groceries and look outside the store for Marik. Maybe he went to wait outside? He sped through the self-checkout before running outside, searching the crowd for platinum blond hair. Bakura gritted his teeth. He was really considering killing Marik if the brat didn't show up soon. _How the fuck do you lose a teenager in a grocery store? Damn it all to hell_. He ran back into the store, asking everyone he saw if they had seen a young Egyptian wandering about.

Bakura lost track of time. He spent more time around the grocery store looking for Marik than they had anywhere else this afternoon. And Bakura was furious. He was plotting a thousand ways to murder Marik once he got his hands the bloody idiot. Bakura loathed the idea, but he was contemplating calling Odion. He imagined the older brother would be pissed as hell, but at this point, what choice did Bakura had? He exhausted every resource he could think to locate Marik and had no luck. It was better to suffer Odion's anger and fix the problem quickly.

Bakura glanced as the bags he held, getting tired of their weight. He glanced out the window as he headed out of the store. This afternoon had been a living nightmare. Why did he even try? He was getting gray hairs (well if he could get gray hairs) trying to deal with Marik. He never knew what to expect. As Bakura walked towards the entrance, he froze as he looked out the doors. He caught the back of a figure outside, his golden hair radiant in the afternoon sunlight. Bakura felt his breath hitch. _That son of a bitch_.

Bakura bolted out of the store and ran up to Marik, who was facing away looking out into the road. He ignored the people walking around them and made a beeline to his target. He remembered last minute what happened the last time he touched Marik before deciding to grab his upper arm, pulling back to force Marik to turn. Marik nearly jumped at the contact and turned around quickly, a shocked look across his face.

"Where the _hell_ have you been?" Bakura was seething, barely able to keep his anger in check. Marik just gave Bakura a confused look. "I've been out here waiting for you to finish up." Bakura jerked his hand away roughly, Marik wincing at the moment. "That's bull shit! I've been searching for you for an hour. I've scoured this entire area. You were most definitely not out here. So where the hell have you been?"

Marik's confusion fade away as annoyance crossed over his face. "Bakura. I was _right here._ Sorry that I didn't stay by your side the whole time. I didn't think you'd throw a hissy fit." Bakura growled in anger. " _You weren't fucking here! I looked outside the store and you were not here! So where the hell did you go?_ " Bakura yelled at Marik, hunching forward and glaring down the petulant youth. People jumped and stared at the odd couple. Bakura didn't care. He was too livid to even think about backing down.

Marik didn't even flinch but instead, shifted his weight to his left while crossing his arms. His annoyance at the fuming albino in front of him only seemed to increase. "Bakura. Why the hell would I lie to you? The fuck is your problem?" Marik snarled, his face now glowering as he matched Bakura's threatening pose. Bakura was furious. _Marik, you little shit._ He definitely had not been outside when he wasted an hour of his life trying to locate the damn brat. And now he had the gall to lie to him? What's he pulling?

Bakura sighed angrily. This was another battle between him and Marik. He would come out on top. But if he wanted to win, he needed to keep his cool. "Why the hell did you wander off? I had no idea where you were! I searched everywhere for you!" Bakura hissed, trying to lower his voice and get his emotions in check. Marik gave a pause before laughing out loud, suddenly amused. "Were you worried about me Bakura?" A large, silly grin broke Marik's annoyed composure as he smirked at his simmering companion.

Bakura gaped, suddenly at a loss of words, which prompted another fit of laughter from Marik. _Okay. Screw battle of wills. I'm going to murder this kid_. "Fuck off Marik. I don't give a rat's ass about what happens to you. That brother of yours, however, will kill me if I don't keep tabs on you. So don't fuck over my life with your own stupidity." Bakura snapped, his maroon eyes burning into Marik's skull. If looks could kill, Bakura would be a serial killer.

Bakura's comment seemed to get under Marik's skin as he stopped laughing and glared at the albino, frowning. "I didn't ask you to be my babysitter. I am an adult Bakura. It wouldn't hurt for you to show me a little decency or respect." Bakura blinked. _Seriously_? "You want me to treat you like an adult when you've never been a grocery store in your life? When you need big brother's permission to go anywhere? You can't handle a simple task without someone worrying over you. Give me break." Bakura just scoffed, turning away as he felt his eye twitch. He shoved his hands in his pocket to prevent them from rubbing his temple

Marik's face turned red, blushing madly at that comment. "That doesn't matter! It's called being a decent human being. It's called not being an asshole, you fucking asshole." Bakura just rolled his eyes. _Gotta earn respect Marik. It isn't something given freely_. He turned to face Marik, when he glanced over Marik's shoulder. Before he could talk, he did a double take, all thoughts regarding his argument with Marik disappearing. His anger and arrogance quickly fell away as he stared in shock over Marik's face.

"Hey! Dickhead! Are you there?" It was Marik's turn to be furious. Truth be told, it was the angriest that Bakura had ever seen him, the youth practically glowering at Bakura. And as unsettling as it was, Bakura didn't care. His argument with Marik was suddenly incredibly petty. His dark brown eyes lit up excitedly as he met angry lavender ones. "Marik. Five o' clock." Marik was about to snap back angrily, but paused at the intense, excited look on Bakura's face. He turned his eyes away for a moment, looking down, as if thinking whether to listen to Bakura.

Finally, Marik's curiosity won out. He turned his head right, glancing over his shoulder hesitantly. He narrowed his eyes and then suddenly whipped his head back. "That's…" Bakura smirked, a devilish grin playing across his face. "Looks like we found ourselves a dinosaur. Ready for your first mission?" Marik returned the smirk, an eager look on his face. All traces of their argument were quickly forgotten as they quickly zeroed in on their new target. "Hell yeah."

For as loud as they had argued, their voices hadn't caught the attention of a Rex Weevil across the road. The two partners in crime quickly fell into the crowd to get closer. Bakura felt his anger wash away as he quickly fell into step behind Marik, careful to stay hidden. Bakura was a well-known thief in their field and his white hair was already a rather distinctive feature – it would be better to hang back and let Marik lead. Marik seemed to quickly pick up on this, careful to stay ahead to cover Bakura. Like one mind, they moved. All their gripes and complaints and frustrations fell away as they began to trail the short scavenger. Bakura felt excitement course though. _The hunt starts again…_


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note:** I had a heart attack starting this because my computer decided to pull a HAL 9000 and try to up and murder to electronic life. Thankfully (and hopefully), I fixed it.

 **Disclaimer:** Still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Rated T. That will change probably next chapter or the chapter following (just a btws…)

Thank you so much for reading. If you like what you see, please review/fav.

I update weekly!

Bon appetite!

* * *

"Okay he's just passed the flower shop and he's crossing the street."

"Across from the flower shop? That would be the Harlem Dance Studio of Modern Dance?"

"That's the one."

"Alright. Once he crosses, we go."

Marik nodded his consent as he watched a short man with brown, shaggy hair capped with a red beanie walk across the street. Bakura leaned back against the building, careful to stay back as he let Marik do the scouting. He reached into his pocket for a cigarette not really out of necessity as much as habit. To his disappointment, his pocket was still cigarette-less. _I should've picked up a pack today_. He let arms fall to his sides as he stared pointedly at the ground.

A quick tap to his arm told him it was time to move. He glanced over to the left as he saw Marik nod to him before turning the corner. Bakura pushed off the wall and followed, staying calm and relaxed as he let Marik take the lead on this. There were two reasons for that. The first was to give Marik experience. Bakura agreed to work with Marik. And Bakura also agreed to train the teen. Experience was the best teacher. This would be excellent opportunity for Marik to practice tracking and trailing a target. Spying is a key skill to being a thief. It would be hard to screw this up with Bakura guiding him along the way.

The second reason was largely profile. Bakura, while careful, could not hide the fact that he was a well-known and widely recognized thief in his field. Anyone who was familiar with this line of work was familiar with Bakura and who he was, especially in Japan. Although he kept a low profile, he had a rather recognizable face, and having white hair certainly didn't help his case. And for as much as he loved his bizarre, snowy locks, it certainly didn't help him hunt down Rex. Not since Rex knew who he was and would recognize him in a heartbeat if he caught a glimpse of silvery set of hair.

And so Bakura let Marik take the lead on this task. Marik wasn't from Japan. He had mentioned that he was from small town in Egypt, but Bakura couldn't bother to remember the name. All that mattered was that Marik was a new face in town that no one would recognize. Rex, Weevil, Mai, Yami – anyone who was involved in illegal activities in Japan had no idea who this new thief was. In some ways, this was actually perfect. It was like a secret weapon that only Bakura knew how to use. Sure, he could be annoying and a handful, but Marik was definitely coming through where it counts. _Now, let's make sure he doesn't fuck this up_.

Bakura kept close to Marik, always a few feet behind trailing as he shadowed his partner. He couldn't see Rex from where he was, but that was part of the strategy. He had to trust Marik to be his eyes and ears. A week ago, Bakura would have loathed the idea of having to trust Marik with actual spy work. But that was then. This was now. It didn't matter how inexperienced Marik was – what mattered was whether he could pull through. He stared at the back of Marik's head, his gold, flaxen hair, willing Marik to not fail.

Marik started to slow as he reached the end of the street, glancing into the dance studio before slowing to a halt. Bakura looked into the dance shop, pretending to be occupied with whatever dance was being performed inside. "Left or right?" He asked, not looking at Marik standing at the corner. Marik, who had his cell phone pulled out, wasn't looking down but instead looking up as he observed the little man as he traveled further down the road. "Right. But…" Marik seemed to pause, as if to contemplate what to say.

Bakura finally hazard a side-glance at Marik, the young man pursing his lips as he thought. "But what?" Bakura shoved his hands into his pocket, still turned away from Marik. His eyes continued to watch Marik as Marik seemed to think. Marik inhaled slightly before turning his eyes to his phone. "He's stopped. He's outside of that game shop." Bakura paused for a moment and turned his eyes back to the glass.

"Well. It seems Otogi was telling the truth." Bakura murmured more to himself than Marik. He kept his eyes trained ahead of him, lost in thought. Marik turned slightly to face him, his phone still in his hands as Marik glanced at him from the corner of his eyes. "What do you want to do from here?" Bakura bit his lower lip. This was tricky. They could only observe so much from their current vantage point. But Bakura didn't want to risk getting any closer. Rex knew who he was – the moment he spotted him, Rex would instantly know that Bakura was on the hunt. He was too suspicious.

 _Well damn. We got this close and now we're stuck. What the hell are we suppose to do?_ Bakura growled softly. "I guess we watch from here. We can't get any closer without Rex recognizing me." Bakura closed his eyes and sighed in frustration. This was annoying. _If only we could get close enough to listen in_. They were at a bad enough angle to watch as it was. There was no guarantee they would be able to see who Rex was meeting with. And if they couldn't hear what they were talking about, it would be difficult to keep tracking him.

A soft cough broke Bakura's thoughts. He opened his eyes and turned his head to see Marik leaning against the window watching Bakura. "Is that really our only option?" There was a smile on Marik's face. No, a smirk. Bakura instantly felt his guard come up. _What the hell is this brat thinking?_ "Whatever it is your planning, it's not going to work. We need to sit back and not be seen."

Marik stared for a moment before snorting. "You know, for a professional acquisition specialist, you can be very oblivious." Bakura wrinkled his face, annoyed by the slight. He finally turned his body to face Marik. "And what am I so oblivious to?" The smile on Marik's face grew, the youth looking rather devious. _I guess he's learning from me after all_.

"They can't recognize us? Bakura, you're the only one we have to worry about recognizing. I'm a nobody, remember?" There was a pause between the two before Bakura's eyes widened. _That's just… no. Absolutely no._ "Marik, you are not going in alone. You're not ready. You're not equip-"

"We don't have time to worry about it. Rex is _right there_. If we don't take this opportunity now, we might lose our chance. We've got to take the risk." Marik rushed to persuade Bakura, a determined look crossing his face as he pushed off against the wall to properly speak with his mentor.

Bakura felt the internal battle within him. One side urging him to let the brat go – if he gets hurt, sucks to be him. If he succeeds, then it'd be worth it. The other side warned him that Marik would fuck things up and make things worse. That when Marik was caught, Bakura had Marik's protective and dangerous older brother to deal with. _There's no winning when it comes to dealing with Marik_. "Marik. It's too dangerous. You're not doing this."

"Bakura – I can do this. Just give me a goddamn chance." Bakura lifted his eyes to Marik's face, hearing a new desperation growing in Marik's voice. He furrowed his brow as he saw the stubbornness and pleading look in those lavender eyes. He had been caught off guard by Marik's determination. _Why the sudden need to do this?_ Typically, Marik just did as he was told. He took orders and so long as he didn't screw up, Bakura was satisfied. It was a bit unusual for Marik to put his foot forward and volunteer.

Suddenly, something clicked in Bakura's brain. Back when he was yelling at Marik for getting himself lost. Bakura told Marik that he didn't deserve respect. He couldn't even go to the grocery store without a babysitter. _Was that why Marik suddenly wants to do this?_ Was he trying to earn respect in Bakura's eyes? Bakura felt himself growing annoyed. _Now's not the time to try proving yourself. We can't fuck this up now_. Marik's quest to prove himself could wait until another time. There were things more important than his self-validation. Just as Bakura was about to decline Bakura's request, Marik spoke up again. "Bakura." Marik didn't sound as determined and aggressive. He spoke his name softly, almost pleading.

Bakura paused as he met Marik's eyes, his own dark brown eyes filling with confusion. Part of him knew it was risky and dangerous. He knew that Marik was still too inexperienced and that he needed more knowledge and skill before taking on this mission alone. He didn't have the equipment. If he got caught, Marik could be tortured but more likely killed. He wouldn't be able to protect Marik. Marik would have to go in alone. Bakura knew he should tell him no and end the conversation.

And yet, as he looked at Marik in his eyes, seeing the trust and determination lying within, Bakura found himself unable to say the words. Bakura felt a strange feeling inside of him when Marik spoke softly to the albino. Like a softness growing in him. He normally loathed such weakness, but this sensation filled him with a sense with warmth. He wasn't used to it, but it was a feeling that he wanted to hold onto. Marik watched him with patience, looking on in earnest.

Bakura groaned. _I'm going to regret this later_. "Go in the shop. Observe and take pictures if you can. Do not get caught. I can't bail you out. Don't take any unnecessary risks. Do you understand?" Bakura asked, keeping his voice gruff. Like hell he was going to let Marik know that he had a quickly growing soft spot for the kid. Marik's face lit up with delight, his hands clenching up into fists.

"I understand. I won't fail. I promise!" Marik quickly dug around in his pocket to grab his phone. "Should I use my phone then?" Bakura nodded. He wasn't particularly thrilled with Marik using his personal cell on the job, but Bakura didn't have time to use their newly acquired equipment to build the necessary camera tools. Marik would have to improvise and be smart. "Alright. Go. We'll rendezvous at your apartment. Give me a call once you're there and I'll come over." Bakura didn't want to go back to Marik's place and wait. He felt uneasy about that idea.

Marik nodded, quickly putting his phone on silent as he zipped up his jacket as if preparing for a mission. He turned away to walk to the shop when he suddenly froze. He turned around to face Bakura, grabbing him by the shoulder before Bakura could leave. Bakura could only stare at the hand on his shoulder, bewildered by the contact. "Thank you, Bakura. I won't let you down." Before Bakura could respond, the hand was gone from his shoulder and Marik was walking determinately towards Rex, ready for his first real mission task since he started working with Bakura.

Bakura just stood there at the corner, a small smile growing on his face. He chuckled as he turned the opposite direction from Marik, heading back home. The feeling quickly disappeared as Bakura felt worry fill him. What if Marik failed? What then? _I can't worry about this now. I need to work and get ready. Marik will be fine._ Bakura quickly crossed the road as he made his way back to his own apartment. There was no point in thinking about Marik at the moment. He couldn't contact him at the moment. He would have to trust him. In the meantime, Bakura would get to work.

* * *

"Isn't it a bit early for a second beer, big brother?" Ryou's voice yelled from the living room as Bakura grabbed his second beer from the kitchen. The thief just flipped his brother the bird as he returned to the couch, twisting off the cap. Ryou just rolled his eyes in exasperation. Bakura didn't care. He felt too nervous and antsy. He knew that it was risky sending Marik alone on the job. But now that he was waiting to get a call from Marik, only now was he realizing how incredibly stupid this idea was.

 _This was a terrible idea. I should go down and fetch him. What if he got caught? What if Rex noticed and decides to Marik's a risk not worth having around? What if Odion learns that I left Marik by himself to handle this? This is suicide. What the hell was I thinking?_ Bakura was quickly consumed with worry by the time he got back home. Ryou sat patiently as his brother ran around like a nervous hen. Bakura was vaguely aware of his brother working through paperwork of some kind. He didn't care at the moment. His very line of work now rested on Marik's success. Bakura had much bigger problems.

Bakura had no idea why he decided to listen to Marik and take him up on his suggestion. Why was he so lenient with this kid? Things were simpler when Bakura worked alone. Back then, it came down to Bakura to get things done. If he found himself in a corner, he had to figure out how to solve the problem and get himself out. That's how it had been for years. To trust other people was a huge risk. Outside of Ryou, Bakura relied on no one except himself.

In the end, it came down to what made the most rational sense. He was working in a dangerous line of work. Aside from the occasional acquaintance that he made, he never allowed anyone to get involved with his job. Humans were highly unpredictable creatures – Bakura couldn't afford such a wild and variable factor to ruin his careful planning and preparations. He was well aware of his own limitations and what he was capable. He never liked to leave things to chance.

So the fact that Bakura not only entrusted someone else with work that his future success hinged upon, but the fact that he trusted Marik of all people, stressed Bakura the fuck out. Why had he willingly agreed to allow Marik go and spy on Rex on his own? Had Bakura gone completely mental? It certainly felt that way. Bakura had spent the first hour pacing back in the apartment. It was almost nighttime and Bakura felt uneasy as he waited for Marik's call. He wasn't sure if there was anything else he could do. He could wait at Marik's apartment, but that would likely make him more anxious and worried than help him relax.

"Bakura?" A soft voice broke his thoughts as Bakura stopped his musings to turn towards his brother. Ryou was watching him, an almost patronizing look on his face. _God I hate when he gives me that look._ "Why don't you sit down? You seem a little tense." Bakura blinked before heeding his brother's advice. He nodded mindlessly. "Yeah. Sure. Okay." He had been standing in the center of the room just drinking his beer, lost in thought. He sat down next to his twin, beer still in hand. He leaned forward to rest his elbows on his knees, staring blankly ahead.

"Better?" He heard Ryou ask rather wryly. He turned his head to look at Ryou, starting to feel annoyed by Ryou's condescending attitude. "Yes. Why wouldn't I be?" Ryou just shrugged as he turned back to the files in front of him. "Oh, no reason. Is it wrong of me to be concerned for my older brother?" Bakura just grabbed his beer and flipped the bird at Ryou for a second time that evening. Ryou chuckled, shaking his head at his brother.

Bakura leaned forward, staring at the table in front of him, beer still in his hand. Bakura didn't really know what to do with himself. Perhaps he could research more? He could read up on the Puzzle. He flicked his eyes over to his backpack, debating whether to pull out his laptop. _It's no good. I can't concentrate like this._ He wasn't going to be able to get any work done until he knew that Marik was safe. It was strange how his new companion was affecting him so. Bakura bit his lip, wondering if he should try calling Marik…

He heard his name again as he snapped back to attention. "What, Ryou?" Bakura snapped as he turned to his brother. Ryou was giving him a legitimately concerned look. This time, he didn't seem nearly as patronizing. "I've been trying to get your attention for the last few minutes. What's eating you? I've never seen you so out of it." Ryou placed his file of paper down on the table in front of him as he closed the file. He pulled his hair back behind his shoulder as he turned to face Bakura. Bakura guessed from his brother's body language that Ryou wanted to talk and find out what's bugging him. _I suppose it can't hurt to tell Ryou a little…_

"It's work stuff. I let Marik take the wheel on some stuff and now I'm starting to regret it because he might fuck things up." Bakura sighed as he shook his head. "It's moments like these that remind me why I've always worked solo." Ryou didn't say anything but nodded quietly. Bakura was grateful that Ryou decided to not make any snide comments about him and Marik (as Ryou often delighted in doing). The two brothers sat in silence, each to their own thoughts. "Sometimes, it helps to let people take the reins on a project though. It can be a load off to let someone else do the work. I don't think you need to beat yourself up over this. Marik should be okay."

Bakura thought over Ryou's words. His reassurance felt quite empty since Ryou had no idea what he had entrusted Marik with. "Or he could screw things up. Which will destroy everything I've worked on in the Millennium case." Bakura took a swig. "I don't know why I'm doing this. I should do what I'm best at and work by myself. It'll be a lot less stressful." Bakura leaned back to stare at the ceiling. He heard Ryou cough. "Working by yourself can be lonely, though." Ryou suggested softly.

Bakura just sniggered. "I hardly consider that a problem. I'm not a puppy who needs attention after all. I don't need people." Was that why Ryou was worried about him? He was worried that Bakura was lonely? If that was all he was concerned about, then Bakura could quickly put that concern away. Bakura leaned back and took another sip of his beer. There was another moment of silence before he heard his brother sigh. "I wish I didn't."

Bakura nearly missed the comment as Ryou murmured it so softly. He paused momentarily as he put his drink down. The silence between the two of them grew, but this time Bakura felt his stomach turn uneasily. Him and Ryou had been on rocky ground for a little while, but never had it felt more apparent until this moment. Bakura always dismissed their arguments as Ryou worrying needlessly over him. He always seemed to nag and bug him about his work and demanding that he stop being so reckless. And as always, Bakura just brushed it off. Someone had to take care of them. Bakura's work paid the bills. Ryou could keep bitching all he wanted – Bakura would get them the reward of a lifetime with the Millennium case. Then, Ryou and him would never have to worry again in their lives.

This entire time, Bakura assumed the root of their arguments had always been about Bakura's dangerous life choices. He figured Ryou was upset that Bakura would endanger his own life in such a way. But that quiet and sad comment from his brother made Bakura give a pause. Bakura always knew he made a lot of sacrifices for the work he chose. He was willing to make those sacrifices. But perhaps he hadn't really thought of the consequences it would have on the only other person he had in his life. He figured his life choice as a thief would really only affect him, and that Ryou could live normally if he were willing to take the fall. Was that not the case?

Bakura decided he finally do what he had been avoiding for the last couple of weeks – discuss the issue with Ryou. His initial presumption of why Ryou was upset with him appeared to be wrong. Bakura wanted to know what was really going on. Besides, he owed Ryou at least a conversation on the matter. "Ryou. I-" Bakura didn't get to finish his thought as he felt his pocket buzz. Bakura froze as he quickly dug into his pant pocket and pulled out his cell. Ryou waited patiently as Bakura opened his phone as read a brief text. _"I'm back. Meet me back at my place."_

Bakura shoved his phone back in his pocket as he jumped up from the couch. Marik was okay. He made it back. Bakura felt like an enormous weight was lifted from his chest. He ran to grab his coat from the closet. "Bakura!" He heard his twin call his name yet again that evening. He debated ignoring it for the moment but stopped in front of the door. "What do you want, Ryou?" He asked, gruffer than he intended. He didn't turn around to face his brother – he just wanted to go and find out what Marik found out.

"Don't. Please don't." Bakura furrowed his brow in confusion. _Don't?_ He turned his upper torso slightly to glance at Ryou from the corner of his eye. Ryou was leaning against the hallway wall, avoiding Bakura's eyes. Bakura just watched for a moment, not replying to his brother's request. Ryou finally sighed. "Please. You don't need to do this. Just stop. For once in your life, actually think about what you're doing and do the smart thing." The anger in Ryou's voice finally grew as Ryou's desperation came through. Bakura finally felt the odd request suddenly click in his head, his expression darkening.

"Ryou, I've already thought about it. I'm doing this so just lay off. I'll be back late tonight." Bakura turned back down the hallway, ending the conversation. Ryou yelled out, trying to stop his brother. "Bakura, wait!" Bakura just growled under his breath as he slammed the door behind him. He knew Ryou was angry with him. He was angry with Ryou as well. But Bakura would have to handle that issue later. Marik hopefully had something to show for his work this afternoon, and Bakura couldn't afford to miss it.

* * *

Bakura was climbing up the stairs to Marik's apartment complex, the elevator too slow for his liking. He cursed every god he could think of that Marik lived on the twelfth floor. He couldn't move fast enough up the stairs, practically gasping for breath by the time he reached the ninth floor. He ran down the hallway, running to room 12-23 before banging on the door. Bakura considered breaking into the apartment, but exhaustion made it difficult for him to think. Besides, Marik was hypothetically in that apartment. _Oh god, what if it's not him? What if someone stole his phone and is leading me to a trap?_ In his field, Bakura couldn't be too paranoid.

Bakura reached behind him, feeling his sheathed knife he kept next to his belt line. One could never be too prepared. Bakura placed a hand on the doorframe as he struggled to catch his breath. When the door was flung open, Bakura froze, tense and ready to strike. Maroon eyes met lavender ones as Marik gave Bakura bewildered look. "Bakura? What the hell happened to you? You look like you just ran a marathon."

Bakura, despite his desperation need for oxygen, chuckled. "Elevator was too slow." He pushed himself off the doorframe as he moved to walk into the apartment. After a step, he quickly grabbed his side as he felt a stitch stinging him. He involuntarily winced at the sudden pain. He tried to ignore it when he felt Marik's hand go to support his shoulder. He glanced up as he saw Marik roll his eyes. "You're hopeless, you know that?"

Bakura laughed. "I just wanted to hear how things went." He let Marik help him stand before walking into the apartment himself. Marik walked into the kitchen. "I wasn't going to go anywhere. I was just going to wait here until you showed up. You're such an idiot." Bakura sat down on the couch as he relaxed, a smirk growing on his face. Perhaps he had overreacted a bit. He closed his eyes and leaned back, catching his breath. _Next time, I won't take the stairs_. _That wasn't one of my smartest ideas_.

"Here." Bakura opened one eye as he saw Marik hold out a glass of water for him. Bakura grunted his thanks as he took the cup. Marik sat down next to him, pulling his phone out of his pocket as he leaned back. Bakura took a sip before he sat back up. _Down to business_. "All right. Shoot. What did you find out?" Bakura turned to Marik as he continued to look down at his phone. Marik nodded for a moment before placing his phone in front of Bakura. Bakura blinked in confusion before he heard noise coming from a phone, an audio recording.

 _"_ _-Schroeder was camping out in Tokyo. I guess he was supposed to meet with a correspondent. Weevil and I put two and two together and in the end, Schroeder saw an early grave."_

Bakura whipped his head up to Marik. _He got an audio recording? How the flying fuck did he manage that?_ Marik sensed Bakura's question and smirked. "Once I got into the shop, I pretended to look at games to keep an on Rex. A guy with dark red hair came up and started talking to him and they moved to the alley. So I slipped into the store bathroom and exited out the back. I got as close as I could and used my phone to record what I could get." Marik tilted his head to the side. "Not bad for an amateur, eh?"

Bakura just stared before a begrudging smile grew on his face. _Not bad._ "You weren't seen?" Marik shook his head. "I was around the corner and out of sight. They never knew I was there." Bakura grunted. He suspected that their luck had to run out at some point, that it was too good to be true that Marik wasn't caught. But at the same time, Marik was probably telling the truth. If they had suspected someone was listening in, Marik wouldn't have walked away from the situation unscathed. Bakura turned his attention back to the soft audio.

 _"_ _Do you have it with you?"_

 _"_ _No – I know how you people operate. I'm no idiot."_

 _"_ _Why should we make the exchange if I can't guarantee that this is the real artifact to my employer?"_

 _"_ _And how do I know you aren't going to try robbing me? I've been waiting out on site for the past two weeks and you guys have taken your damn sweet time getting to us. What's taken you so fucking long, Alister?"_

 _"_ _I don't think it's a crime to be cautious, last I checked."_

 _"_ _No, just everything else you do is…"_

 _"_ _Regardless, how do you plan on proving the legitimacy of the article?"_

 _"_ _I already planned for that. I brought the photos. Hopefully, this will suffice."_

Bakura heard a silence follow for several seconds. He glanced up at Marik who just shrugged. "From what I gathered, the red-headed guy was just looking at the photos. I didn't want to risk peeking out and being spotted." Bakura nodded. It would have been nice to get visual confirmation, but he would have preferred Marik to be cautious than do anything risky. Bakura sat tensely as he waited for the audio recording to continue.

 _"_ _Alright. I'll take these pictures to my boss. We'll touch basis with you in a couple of days via phone, but I think it's safe to say that Dartz is interested in cutting a deal with you two. If he does decide on making the transaction, Valon will be the one to set that up, so be on the look out for that call."_

Bakura sat up instantly upon hearing the first name, his eyes widening. Marik tensed up, a worried look growing on the younger's face. "What's wrong?" Bakura let out the breath he didn't realize he was holding, hissing as he exhaled. _Dartz is involved? Shit. This isn't good_. "They're selling the Ring to the Orichalcos." Marik just blinked. "The who?" He paused the audio recording. "The Orichalcos, a crime syndicate that should really be known as a terrorist organization. They lost their holding Japan a few years back, but they are still around, fucking shit up like they always do."

Bakura leaned back, his brow furrowed. _Shit, this is really bad_. If the Orichalcos was involved, that meant they were trying to regain power in Japan. If they got their hands on the Ring, Bakura didn't have a chance in hell of getting it back. They had to get the Item from Rex and Weevil before they made the transaction. _How the fuck are we going to do that when they don't keep the Ring with them in town? We have to figure out where they are staying. But we only have a few days to figure that out before they make the trade. Shit._

Bakura turned his attention back to Marik. "Do they say when they will make the trade?" Marik shook his head. "No, they just talk about fees and money for the rest of the conversation. I just sat tight until it was done. I waited until they both left before I decided to venture back into the store. I didn't want them to think I had been following either." Bakura grunted and nodded, still feeling frustrated. Things were going to get very messy quickly. This could ruin everything…

Bakura narrowed his eyes. No. There had to be something there he could work with. He had gotten too damn far for a broken and humiliated band of washed-out has-beens to screw up everything he had toiled towards. Bakura was missing something. There was something that he had overlooked. _Think, damn it. What are you missing?_ He was vaguely aware of Marik trying to get his attention. "What the hell do you want, Marik?" Bakura snapped, annoyed at Marik's pestering.

Marik hesitated, a guarded look on his face as he watched the angry albino. "I was- It's just- Never mind." Marik sighed and leaned back against the couch, his face crumpling. Bakura watched for a moment before sighing. "Play the audio again. Perhaps there was something we missed that we can work with." Marik nodded and played the recording again. Bakura closed his eyes, concentrating on the dialogue. He resisted the urge to growl as he heard the silence fall between Rex and Alister. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary…

"I'm sorry." Bakura looked up, confused by Marik's apology. "Why?" Marik squirmed in his seat a little bit, still holding his phone. He looked away towards the kitchen. "I didn't get what you needed. I tried to get everything I could to work with, but I guess I screwed up. Sorry." Marik seemed more embarrassed than anything else. He flinched when Bakura chuckled softly. "It's hardly your fault. I'm not pissed at you. I'm pissed because things aren't working out like I want." Marik swiveled his head, a confused look on his face. "Really? I just assumed you're always angry with me. You never seem happy ever."

Bakura felt his eye twitch. "Well, I'm not a very cheerful person. So sorry. I'll be sure to keep a stiff upper lip and all that palaver." Bakura exaggerated his accent as Marik giggled, rolling his eyes. "Oh shut up, Fluffy." Bakura laughed out loud, feeling his stress dissipate slightly as he teased Marik. He listened to the last part of the conversation, almost numbly when he heard the names again. This time, something clicked in his mind. He recognized Dartz's name before, but he suddenly realized he had heard the other name as well.

Bakura turned to smile at Marik. "It looks like our luck hasn't run out just yet." Marik blinked and tentatively returned the smile. "You know how we can get the Ring?" Bakura stood up, stretching for a moment. "No, but I know someone who can help us." Marik tilted his head, waiting for Bakura to explain. Bakura just reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. He dug through his contacts. He found a number he hadn't called yet. It was an emergency contact, one that he had taken awhile. Bakura stood up and walked to the window, glancing over at Marik before turning his attention back to his phone.

He dialed the number as held the phone up, glancing out the window. After a few rings, Bakura heard the phone pick up. There was a bit of static before it quickly disappears. _"Hello?"_ A voice rang through. Bakura smirked. "Hey. It's me." There was a pause on the phone before Bakura heard a giggle. Bakura just rolled his eyes before returning his gaze towards Marik, who still looked puzzled but waited patiently for Bakura to make his call. His smirk grew as he heard the laughter die down on the other end.

 _"_ _Oh? Missed me, babe?"_


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note:** I'm not going to lie – the chapter with Mai is one of my favorites so far, so I was looking for a way to bring her back. So I was super excited while writing this chapter.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Rated T. I will be updating it to M next chapter as I plan on tackling some more mature content (though don't count on any lemons if that's the case).

Thank you so much reading. I love you all. If you enjoy what you're seeing, please favorite, follow or leave a review. Any and all feedback is welcomed.

Bon appetite!

* * *

"It's been awhile, Ms. Valentine." Bakura chuckled softly at the sultry voice that teased him over the phone. Their relationship was typically a "don't call me, I'll call you" scenario where Mai held the cards in any of her interactions. But as Mai always pointed out, Bakura was the only one who seemed to be able to break that mold. She didn't seem upset that he somehow managed to find a way to contact her outside of their usual constraints. In fact, she seemed quite amused.

 _"_ _So what has you ringing me up, love? Couldn't wait to see, huh?"_ Bakura just rolled his eyes before settling them on Marik, who leaned back on the couch, content to wait until Bakura was done with his call. Despite not having her on speakerphone, Bakura was sure that Marik would be able to hear most of their conversation. Mai didn't have a quiet voice. "Please. I'm calling in on a favor. If you don't mind digging through your skeletons, that is." He heard a pause on the other line before Mai laughed somewhat nervously.

 _"_ _What kind of skeletons are you asking about?"_ Bakura leaned back on the windowsill, his amusement fading as he turned his mind back to business. "It's about the Orichalcos." He heard a long pause, one that weighed heavily on the conversation. Bakura could hear his own heart pounding, aware of what he was asking of Mai wasn't an easy thing to do. He heard shuffling on the other side of the line. _"And why do you need to know about them? I thought you were occupied with other hobbies."_

Bakura considered what to say, trying to figure out how information he should disclose. He decided Mai needed to know the bare bone basics. "I have five of the Items. We have visual on the Ring. But it's in the hands of some idiots who think selling it to Dartz is a good idea. I know your client does not want any other organizations involved, so I need help getting the Ring before the transaction goes down." The silence that followed was less awkward and more contemplative as Mai seemed to consider what went down.

 _"_ _Well it appears we have some catching up to do, babe…"_ Though the tone was flirty, Bakura didn't miss the undercurrent. It looked like he would have to schedule another rendezvous with Mai soon. That was fair – a lot had happened since he last saw her. Bakura smiled. "On the top of my to-do list. So, can you help me or not?" He heard Mai give a heavy sigh, but he could already tell that she would help. _"I suppose I don't really have a choice. What do you need from me?"_

A faint smile ghosted Bakura's face. "Rex and Weevil are supposed to get in contact with Valon if Dartz decides to go with the transaction. I suspect that will happen. I need to know when they will meet. That's when they will make the switch and when they will have the Ring. Think you can help me out?" Mai hummed to herself, lost in thought as she thought about what Bakura was demanding. He knew it was a lot, but he also knew that Mai was his best chance of getting the Ring. And Mai wanted him to find that Ring. It was in both of their interests to make the most of this opportunity.

 _"_ _All right. I think I got an idea. In fact, you might end up getting lucky. That is if you're good to me."_ Once again, Bakura smirked. He knew that Mai's playful attitude was masking a plan developing in her mind. And although Bakura didn't like trusting people with his work, he knew he could trust Mai. She had been working in the field for years. She was clever and manipulative. He could count on her to get results. "I'll hold my breath then. Think you can deliver on that in the next couple of days?"

Mai clicked her tongue. _"Bakura, hon, what do you take me for? Some kind of amateur? Please – I'll have results by tomorrow. Just wait for my call, babe. I've got to get ready for our little date then."_ Bakura released his breath. He was grateful to have her as an ally at this moment. "I look forward to it. Hey, Mai." Bakura stopped Mai from hanging up the phone as she paused. _"Something on your mind, love?"_ Bakura pursed his lips, debating whether to continue. He decided to go with his gut and just say it.

"It's- Thanks. I know you'd rather not dig up your past. So I appreciate you doing this." Bakura was surprised when he heard laughing on the other line. _"The great and mighty Bakura thanking me? Who are you and what have you done with the supposed Thief King?"_ Bakura rolled his eyes, suppressing a growl. "Goodbye, Ms. Valentine." He heard her giggle a faint goodbye as he hung. He pinched the furrow of his brow, shaking his head. Mai was efficient, but her teasing and coy behavior could be exhausting.

He pocketed his phone before turning back to Marik. The Egyptian looked up, a strange look on his face. "So… who was that?" The question was harmless, but Bakura couldn't shake the feeling that Marik had an ulterior motive. "Mai. She's an old work acquaintance. Don't let her theatrics deceive you. She's damn good at her job. She might be manipulative, but you can count on her do her share. Though it'll probably cost me later." Bakura ran a hand through his hair as he sat down on the couch next to Marik.

"You two sound pretty close." Bakura closed his eyes and chuckled. "Yeah, well, we go way back." Bakura put his arms up and clasped his hands behind head, reclining as he closed his eyes. He reminisced on those times years ago, when they first met. Back when Domino City was a really shitter. As Bakura thought about it, he realized it was almost three years ago when they first met. He had already been working at his job for a few years at that point. It was strange to think how time had flown by…

A slight cough interrupted Bakura's thoughts. He opened one eye as he glanced over at Marik. He wasn't looking at Bakura, but instead staring ahead, seemingly a bit uncomfortable. "So you two… you guys are… well… you know…" Bakura opened both of his eyes as he continued to watch Marik, trying to figure out what he was implying. It suddenly hit him and Bakura had to resist the urge to laugh out loud. "No. It's not like that. We're not… We're just friends. That's all we'll ever be."

Marik inhaled and exhaled afterwards, nodding his head. Bakura just watched the cogs work their way through his brain. Bakura was now curious where this would go next. "So, she's not your type?" Marik asked rather lightly, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees. He stared at the floor, blushing slightly under Bakura's gaze. The albino thief smirked. _Well, what do you know? Marik is full of surprises_. _This could be… interesting._

"Not really. I wouldn't say I necessarily have a type. Just peculiar obsessions in life. Why do you ask? Are you jealous, Marik?" Bakura leaned forward to sit close to Marik, his face only inches from Marik's as he murmured the last part in Marik's ear. Marik jumped up from his seat, a blush burning across his face. Bakura just raised an eye and leaned back as Marik stood there in shock and embarrassment. "No… I just… it's… curious… I- I'm going to grab a snack from the kitchen now." Marik paused, almost as if he was trying to remember what he was planning on doing, before sprinting to the kitchen.

Bakura allowed a cocky grin to grow across his face, amused at this development. Usually it was him getting unintentionally tongue-tied around Marik. Sure, Marik wasn't bad to look at, but that was no excuse for Bakura's awkward behavior around the brat. Especially since Marik always seemed baffle by Bakura's odd reactions. But now, it seemed Marik fell into a similar trap. _Well. This could be fun._ Bakura stood up and to follow Marik into the kitchen, watching Marik run around the kitchen, grabbing fruit. Bakura realized he was making a smoothie.

He grinned as he crept up behind Marik silently while he sliced up some strawberries. He placed his hand on the counter, standing right behind Marik. He stood only inches away from Marik as he leaned his head close to his ear. "Need some help?" Marik jumped, flinging his hands up as he skipped around Bakura. The albino was glad for his quick reflexes or else Marik would have accidentally stabbed him with his cutting knife. Bakura laughed out loud, ignoring Marik as he flipped him off. Bakura walked back into the living room. _Yes, this could be very fun indeed._

* * *

Bakura wasn't sure how quickly Mai could get results. She said the following day she would have something to show, but Bakura wasn't sure if she'd be able to pull it off. So he was pleased when he got a call the following afternoon telling him to meet her at the park in an hour. He wasn't sure what sort of stunt Mai pulled off, but he trusted her enough to not waste his time. He found himself sitting on a park bench, watching pedestrians walking with their families and loved ones. No one dared approach him as he glared menacingly towards anyone who came close.

Bakura spread his arms across the back of the bench, despite how cold he was. _Damn. I hate cold weather_. Autumn was quickly passing by and Bakura knew that winter would soon be approaching. Bakura reached for his pocket to grab a cigarette. He found his pockets were empty. _Why do I keep forgetting to buy cigarettes? I need a good smoke with the last few weeks I've had with Marik_. Bakura closed his eyes and leaned his head back to face the blue sky above. Truth be told, Marik wasn't as annoying, but he still was a handful. At least he was being useful.

"Room for one more over there?" Bakura opened his eyes to stare at the sky, smiling. He slowly rolled his head forward to see a beautiful woman with golden locks and violet eyes smiling down at him. She was black skinny jeans and a black leather jacket to match. She carried a large purse at her side, which Bakura suspected was some fancy brand name he didn't recognize. Bakura flicked his head over to the seat next to him, gesturing for her to sit down. "All yours."

Mai giggled. "Why, such a gentleman." Bakura just rolled his eyes. He noticed the hair that had fallen in his face and huffed a breath of air to fix it. "So, did you get it?" Bakura figured he could at least try cutting to the chase to get this over with. Mai, however, had other plans. "Oh no, I want some details, cutie. You gave me quite a few juicy tidbits back on the phone and now I just have to have a bite." Bakura felt her eyes trained on his, her amusement clear. _Well, I suppose I should get this over_. "Fine. What do you want to know?"

"How did you get two more Items since I saw you over a month ago?"

Bakura blinked. Mai had cut right to the point on that one. The question was, how much could he divulge? He didn't want to reveal he was working with Marik. At least, not yet. First, it would mean owning up to Mai that he had to resort to working with Marik, and after their last conversation, Bakura wasn't ready to sacrifice his pride. Second, that would draw attention to Marik, as Mai would inform her client and any others who she shared Intel with. Marik worked well as a dark horse – an annoying dark horse that never knew when to shut up or drop an argument, but a dark horse nonetheless.

So the question was how to answer her question. Bakura decided to go with half-truths. "It's a tale for another time, but long story short, I made an acquaintance. With his help, I was able to get the Rod and Eye. When we next officially meet, I'll fill you in on all the details. I don't have time to spare on that one today." He glanced over at Mai as she contemplated his words. It wasn't much, but he told her what Items he got and that he wasn't working solo anymore. That alone would give her enough information to report to her boss, especially given Bakura's reputation.

"All right. But we're going to meet soon. Capisce?" Bakura just nodded, leaning forward to stretch. He crossed his arms before he leaned back into his seat. Mai turned towards him as she propped her arm against the back of the bench. "Fine. Also – where did Rex and Weevil get the Ring from?" This was a question Bakura didn't mind answering – if anything, it might put more pieces of the puzzle together.

"Schroeder. From what I understand, he got in touch with a black market dealer from Egypt. I guess the Ring didn't travel too far from its homeland. But once he made his way back to Domino, he slipped up." Mai just grunted, unsurprised by this. "Well, that explains why he hasn't been returning my calls. Jounouchi was right – Schroeder didn't have what it takes." Bakura snorted. That was an understatement. He couldn't believe Yami would even considered that pompous idiot for employment. _He makes Marik look like a professional thief._

"Is that it for questions?" Mai shook her head. "Nope, I got one more for you." Bakura watched a young man play Frisbee with his dog. "Alright, shoot." Bakura was confused when he saw Mai smile deviously. "So what's with this 'we' business you were talking about on the phone? This wouldn't be your new work acquaintance you spoke of? Don't tell me you got yourself a new girlfriend? Aren't I woman enough for you, babe?" Bakura knew that she was teasing, but that didn't stop the inevitable blush that grew on his face. He growled. "Let's get to business, goddamnit."

Mai's smile only grew. "Hell no. Who's the lucky girl?" Bakura snapped his head, wanting to end this conversation. "Oh piss off, Mai. I'm not the dating type."

"Oh? So you're the one-night stand type? I suppose that makes sense since you're not very romantic…"

"I'm not any type! Not all of us think about sex as much as you do."

"Oh, that was mean. You just hurt my feelings, sweetie. I might just even cry…"

"Bullshit you won't. You just like to piss me off, don't you? You just like to see me squirm."

"Damn right, I do. You make it so easy."

"Fuck, you're annoying."

"Language, Bakura! Do you kiss your girlfriend with that tongue?"

"Will you stop with the girlfriend talk?"

"At least tell me if she's cute!"

"We're not dating! He's just a work ac-"

"He? So there's the smoking gun. I always knew you're compass pointed a different direction, hon. I'm just so glad you found someone to share your life of crime with."

Bakura choked on his own spit as he swallowed, taken by surprise. He glared at Mai, who gave him a triumphant smile. He tried reading her to see what she was getting at, to see what sort of bullshit she was trying to pull. That's when it hit him that it wasn't business – it was Mai just trying to push his buttons. Trying to get him to admit his sexual preference. For no other reason than for her own amusement. _This bitch_.

"If you're going to sit here and just play with me, than I'm leaving." Bakura's words held no real threat to them. He needed Mai's information. He needed something from her, and so he had to accept being toyed with until he got what he wanted. He knew it and Mai knew it as well. Mai just laughed out loud. "No need to get your panties in a knot, love. I only tease. I've had quite the busy escapade since last night after all – let me have a little fun."

Bakura just snorted, turning his head away. He was still rather annoyed by her treatment. He heard her call his name, but he refused to look. So what if he was acting like a petulant child? She pissed him off. Mai seemed to sigh and Bakura suddenly felt something fall into his lap. He looked down and saw a folder. It wasn't thick, but instead held a small packet of papers.

"You probably already have some of this information, but they are meeting with Valon. Next Wednesday night. Off of 4th street. Behind the psychic reader shop. Warehouse district." Mai shifted slightly, her eyes furrowed as she stared at the ground. Bakura just watched her carefully, holding the folder in his hand. "The Orichalcos as a whole is dead, but a few survived. It appears Dartz made it out alive, but there are only a few from the original group."

Mai turned to look Bakura in the eye "Get the Ring. Don't fuck this up. Got it?" It wasn't a request – it was a demand. Bakura understood what Mai was implying. The time when the Orichalcos was in its prime was truly a dark time throughout Japan. Anyone who wasn't allied with them was a target. They were a homegrown terrorist group that made living in Domino hellish.

Bakura remembered those days – if the Orichalcos was interested in the Ring, they were up to something. Stealing an ancient artifact that is coveted by many would give the renown and resources needed to get back into the market. Like hell was Bakura going to let this happen. "Consider it done. They'll never get the Ring. I always get what I want, remember?" Mai chuckled lightly at that comment. "Of course. How could I forget?"

There was a moment of silence before Bakura decided to ask his next question. "So Valon is still keeping with his old boss, then?" He heard Mai inhale sharply before she sighed. "It appears so. He won't rat me out to Dartz, but I guess Valon still has some things he needs to do. And Dartz promised him what he needs for that." She shook her head as she looked back out at the pedestrians in the park. "I was hoping he would have gone clean after that shitstorm of a fiasco a few years back. But I guess not."

Bakura bit his lip, unsure what to say. He was never good at offering sympathy. "That sucks. Um… sorry." Mai shrugged, but Bakura saw the sadness flicker across her face for moment. "It is what it is. I did what I could." Bakura nodded. Working in their field was something of a high risk, high reward scenario. Bakura has had a lot of work over the years and it has paid off. But one drawback that Bakura recognized is that people typically don't stick around. It was one of the reasons Bakura particularly didn't care to get close to people. It wasn't worth the emotional baggage or the financial risk.

"Earth to Bakura? Anything else you need from me?" Bakura snapped out of his thoughts as he shook his head. He flipped open the folder, glancing down at the notes Mai provided. It gave more details of the exchange, including a map, topographic features, and who would likely be there that night, including profiles on each member. Mai hadn't disappointed him. "Don't think so. Thanks."

Mai stood up, stretching briefly. "Well, if that's all, I'll be taking my leave of you babe. We'll have to go on a date soon. My client will want to hear all about you've been up these past few weeks." Mai took a step before pausing, glancing back. "And I'll want to hear about how you and your new boyfriend have been getting along." Bakura growled, glaring at Mai. She giggled and winked at him before strutting away.

Bakura glanced down at the folder, surveying the notes she provided. He could read up on this tonight. They had several days before the exchange. This gave them time to prepare. God knows he will need it to teach Marik what to do. If this involved the Orichalcos, it wasn't going to be easy and was likely going to be dangerous. _Back to business I suppose_.

As Bakura flipped through the pages one last time, he suddenly caught sight of something on the last page. Curious, he flipped to it and then smirked. He caught the distinct lipstick mark from Mai on the last page. He saw her scribbling in the corner – _"For old time sake_." He sniggered under his breath. It certainly did feel like old times. Complete insanity and peril, but that's business as usual. _Well, let's give 'em hell_.

* * *

Bakura didn't go back to Marik's apartment until the following day. He told Marik via phone call that he had to meet up with Mai and would be researching. It was only when he promised Marik that he would return the next day did the youth lay off his case. _If I didn't know better, Marik is developing attachment issues_. Bakura didn't bother mentioning that he had actually missed hanging out with Marik. When did that change happen? Bakura didn't want to think about it.

It was Saturday morning. Odion usually worked early on Saturday and Marik didn't have classes. Normally, Bakura would have waited until the afternoon, but he felt encouraged by the information he was able to gather. He wanted to get an early start – it was best to start preparing Marik as soon as possible. He imagined Marik probably just slept in on Saturday morning anyway. Bakura didn't have any problems waking up his lazy ass.

Bakura got to Marik's apartment. He debated knocking, but figured he was beyond that point. He tested the door handle and found it was locked. Bakura sighed loudly. He contemplated being a good houseguest or not before finally digging into his pocket to pull out a lock pick. _I think we're at this point in our friendship after all_. A few seconds later, the door was unlocked and Bakura let himself into the apartment.

As he closed the door behind him, he paused as he realized he heard music coming from the apartment. He turned, confusion etched on his face. Was Marik already awake? He glanced down the hallway, which held the bedrooms. Bakura had never bothered going down there, but he knew the music was coming from one of the bedrooms. He pursed his lips as his curiosity now got the better of him.

On the left side of the apartment, he knew there were a bathroom and a closet. On the right side were two doors, which Bakura figured were Marik and Odion's rooms. The music was coming out of the one on his right as he stared between the two. He walked to the door and hesitated. He felt slightly nervous – it was like encroaching on forbidden territory. But he wanted to know what Marik was up to, as harmless or strange the activity might be.

Bakura knocked on the door, instantly regretting the action. He was fine with breaking into the apartment but apparently not okay with just opening an unlocked door to the bedroom? What the hell was he thinking? _Too late now_. He noticed that the music volume was lowered and the door was opened only a few inches. He saw Marik look at him, his expression quickly becoming one of shock and bewilderment.

"Bakura? How the frig did you get in my apartment?" Bakura tried not to look guilty as he shrugged. "I let myself in. Whatcha doing?" Bakura tried to keep his voice light as if he were just asking Marik about the weather. Apparently it didn't work. "Let yourself in? Bullshit! You broke into my apartment!" Bakura couldn't hold back the snigger and shrugged again. "Guilty as charged. Back to my original question. What're you doing up so early?"

The annoyance in Marik's face quickly disappeared as he blushed, looking away. "Oh… uh nothing really. Just listening to music. Give me a sec to get change and I'll be right out." Bakura grinned as he caught the door before it closed. Marik's face snapped back up to his, inches away as Marik grew more nervous. Bakura quickly looked over what he could see of Marik. He was in sweat pants and a loose black t-shirt. That was odd given Marik's affinity for clothing a size too small for himself.

"What are you hiding, Marik?" Bakura leered at the younger man, his voice hinting with amusement. The blush grew on Marik's face. "Nothing. Can I get dressed now?" Bakura chuckled softly as he leaned in closer. "Why don't I believe you? The face I'm looking at is one of a guilty man. What sort of awful things could you be up to in your bedroom, Marik?" Bakura gasped in mock horror.

Marik just rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Nothing, you perverted ass. Now can I have some privacy?" Bakura laughed as he nodded, pretending to relax his grip on the door. Just as the door was about to shut, Bakura suddenly pushed, knocking Marik to the floor as he let himself into the room. He heard Marik swear at him in anger. Bakura just stepped past him, curious as to what Marik was hiding. After a few steps, he paused, staring in confusion at the easel in front of him.

It took Bakura a moment before he realized there were other canvases lying around the room. The window shades were flung open as the morning sun flooded the room with natural light. Bakura spotted a sketchpad on the stand next to bed, a collection of pencils and erasers piled on top. He spotted the paint and brushes that lay on the floor rather neatly next to the easel. He raised an eyebrow as he realized Marik's "big" secret.

"You make art." It was less of a question and more of a statement. Marik stood up as he moved to put away his supplies, his cheeks still flushed. "So what if I do? I have other interests outside of criminal studies." Marik tried to sound angry, but he sounded soft and less sure of himself. Bakura watched as Marik picked up his stuff before turning his attention on the incomplete canvas sitting on the easel. It was clearly what Marik had been working on before Bakura interrupted him.

He studied the portrait as he tried to figure out what it was. There were so many various shades of red and orange and yellow that exploded from the page. It was the amount of color in the painting that Bakura was surprised by. He was by no means an expert in art. But he studied it carefully, trying to understand what Marik was trying to make, to understand what Marik had envisioned when he started this painting. It suddenly dawned on Bakura that Marik was painting a sunrise.

"Where is this set?" Bakura asked softly, still studying the vivid dawn on the canvas. Marik avoided looking at Bakura, but still answered. "Uh… it's supposed to be from Egypt. That's where I grew up." Bakura nodded, glancing over at Marik. The young man sat on his bed, his hands folded together as he looked at the ground. His bangs fell into his face, covering his eyes. Bakura spared another moment to look at Marik before returning his focus to the painting. He surveyed the blending the colors, which seemed to jump from the page. It didn't seem out of place, as if the vivid and splendid sunrise was truly vivid and spectacular.

"This is good." Bakura said softly, smiling at the art. Sure he didn't really have an eye for good art per say, but he knew it wasn't bad art. Marik had spent a lot of time practicing and working on it. And truth be told, Bakura liked it. He glanced over at Marik, who looked up at him in shock. "What?" Bakura snorted, turning his head away. "Your art doesn't suck. Okay?" There was a few seconds of silence. Bakura shoved his hands in his pockets, suddenly becoming preoccupied with a spot on the wall so he didn't have to look at Marik.

"You actually like it?" Bakura scowled before turning towards Marik, who now stood and watched Bakura as if he were about to burst into flames. "That's what I said, isn't it? Why are you so desperate to know?" Bakura grew defensive, embarrassed by the compliment he gave. He shouldn't have done that. He leaned against the wall and avoided eye contact with Marik, who still watched him.

He heard Marik start laughing. Bakura rolled his eyes as he turned his focus to Marik. "What now?" Might as well get over Marik's torment now. He was surprised when he saw Marik smiling, a soft look on his face. "It's just… You've never complimented me on anything. At least, not directly. You don't really ever give any kind of praise. So for you to say that you like my art… That means a lot. Thanks." Marik continued to smile at Bakura, beaming from the praise given to him.

Bakura felt his cheeks burn. God, he hated how his face turned a blotchy red every time he was with Marik. "Whatever." Bakura lowered his eyes before flicking them up. Marik was nodding, a small smile still on his face. Marik pushed his hair behind his ear and Bakura felt the sudden urge to run his fingers through Marik's golden hair. It looked so smooth and silky, a golden radiance. Like the sunrise that Marik was painting. Bakura felt his stomach squeeze. _God, he's beautiful_ …

Bakura shook his head. What the hell was wrong with him? He was turning into a teenage schoolgirl. "Come on. Mai came through and now we've got to prepare. You ready?" Marik nodded. "Can I at least change? For the hundredth time today?" Bakura chuckled, more to alleviate his own nervousness and discomfort. _Remember. Marik. Work partner. That's it._ He walked towards the door of the bedroom. "Hurry up. We've got a lot to do before our date."

Bakura said the words before he could filter what he was saying. He paused as he grabbed the handle of the door, mentally kicking himself over his last comment. He had been hanging out with Mai for too long and now he wanted to slam his head into the door in front of him. He was glad he was facing away from Marik so he couldn't see his mortified expression. He heard Marik cough. "Uh right. We're gonna steal the Ring?" Bakura felt a momentarily relief as well as a strange pang as Marik glossed over his choice of words. "Yeah. You ready?" He heard Marik chirp out his confirmation as Bakura walked out of the room. Lord forbid he say anything else embarrassing in front of Marik.

As he closed the door behind him, he leaned his head silently against the wall, a smile playing across his face. He closed his eyes, his head spinning with thoughts. This was all becoming a bit too much. _Stick with work. As complicated as it is, it's still the simpler of these two animals I'm facing._ He stood up straight and walked into the apartment. He would have to debrief Marik in a bit and get their gear set up. Soon, Wednesday night would be upon them.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note:** Guys. This story has over 1000 views. Holy crap. Thank you so much. You guys are the real MVPs. And so as a reward…

Shit's about to get real.

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! This is now rated M because we're adults.

Thank you for reading. I really appreciate it. If you like what you read, please favorite or follow or leave a review.

Bon appetite!

* * *

Bakura leaned back against the brick wall, twirling his favorite knife in his hand. He had a couple on him tonight, but he always kept his signature knife hidden in the sleeve of his jacket. Easy access would be important for tonight after all. Marik and Odion were standing near him, quietly talking as they waited for Bakura to make a move. Bakura just smiled, leaning his head back to stare at the cloudy sky above them. Bakura exhaled. This was it. Wednesday night. They were going to steal the Ring from Rex and Weevil. Marik and Odion would serve as back-up. Bakura would be the one making the moves tonight. He would take action.

Bakura narrowed his eyes as he smiled. He was excited about tonight. He would be in his element. He had thought carefully of how they would do this. He taught Odion how to use his computer software to keep track of both of them. Both their phones were being tracked so Odion would be able to keep an eye from afar. Marik would shadow Bakura and make sure he's not being followed. Bakura would be the one to confront Rex and Weevil.

At this point, it was a bit of gamble. One of those two men would have the Ring, but Bakura didn't know which. It really was a coin flip. His instinct told him that Weevil would hold on to the Ring while he forced Rex to serve as protection. But Bakura knew that Rex would be the most likely candidate to try and make the exchange, as he was the one acting as correspondent between them and the Orichalcos. So who would have it tonight? Bakura wasn't sure, but he imagined he had an idea on how to get the Ring.

Bakura pushed off the wall, walking over to Odion and Marik. He slipped his knife away as the brothers turned their attention to him. It was almost time – this would be their last briefing for they took action. "Alright, listen up. I'm not repeating myself. That means you, Marik." Marik glared angrily at Bakura, but since Odion was watching, Marik didn't dare do anything more than stick his tongue out at Bakura. The albino just rolled his eyes. The three looked like a matching set as they all work black. Bakura was shocked he had been able to convince Marik to wear a black hoodie. Apparently Marik wasn't nearly as averse to clothes that fit properly than he initially thought.

"Odion, you'll keep watch from the coffee shop across the road. Be inconspicuous." Bakura was surprised that Rex and Weevil were meeting relatively early, only 10 pm. He was used to later nights. He wasn't going to complain though. If anything, it makes Odion's job easier. "Keep an eye on the surroundings and track us via laptop." Odion just nodded, face void of emotion. Odion and Bakura rarely talk, but they seemed to be on the same page. They shared a mutual respect. This worked for Bakura.

"Marik, you'll track me. Stay out of the way and keep an eye on the surrounding. Make sure no one is trailing. I'm trusting you with my back, so don't let me down." Marik nodded, his face hinting at the apprehension he felt. Bakura had spent the last several days teaching him proper stalking techniques (useful for a future crush) as well as basic self-defense. A few days ago, Bakura would have blanched at the thought of Marik being his last resort for protection. Now, he felt mildly okay with the idea.

"I'm going to go in and do what I do best – steal the Ring. We'll be connected through our wireless walkie-talkie system. Make sure you're on channel four." The brothers nodded as they checked their radio unit clipped to their belt. Bakura knew his was already set, but nonetheless, touched the earpiece resting in his left ear. He had attached the wireless microphones to each of their watches that they wore, requiring that they pinch their thumb to their knuckle, clicking the knob within the glove, to speak. Bakura knew how wireless technology worked in principle, but this was the first time he had it implemented. It had taken Bakura several sleepless nights to figure out the mechanics for this, but he was satisfied with the results.

"Once I extract the Ring, I'll send the signal. Marik, you'll clear the path ahead. Odion, you'll go get the car. If things go well, we'll be out of here before Rex or Weevil can retaliate and the Orichalcos will be none the wiser about the heist. If not, I hope you played a lot of Mario Kart, Odion." Bakura's joked dryly, pulling his hair back into a low ponytail. Odion nodded, checking his backpack for his supplies. Bakura visually noted the keys and laptop located in his bag, mentally checking them off his list.

Marik nodded as well, but his eyes were focused on the ground. The younger brother chewed on the inside of his cheek, one leg bouncing as his eyes were misty, lost in thought. Bakura watched for a moment, debating whether to try calming Marik down. He shook his head, as he reached into his bag. "One last thing." Bakura reached into his bag and pulled out two wrapped bundles to Odion and Marik. "I don't think I need to explain, but I'll say it anyway. Don't use these unless there's no choice. I'd rather avoid a messy situation if possible."

Odion and Marik looked down at the wrapped up weapons. Bakura knew it was better to be prepared for the worse. He gave them each a holstered handgun, a round of bullets, and a knife. Bakura watched as the two geared up. Odion placed the emptied gun and bullet casings in his backpack, but kept the knife pocketed within his coat. Marik held the gun and knife in front of him, just staring at the weapons.

"Don't shoot unless you have to. Don't be seen. Don't get caught. Don't screw this up. Keep with the plan, and we all get out alive and with our prize. Understood?" Odion murmured his agreement while Marik nodded, still staring at the weapons in his hand. Bakura glanced up at the sky, watching the clouds move. _No moon tonight. I guess that will give us better coverage at least_. "Okay. Let's move out. Good luck." Bakura wasn't really good at encouraging – he rarely worked with others and when he did, he had always preferred to take a backseat than lead.

Odion turned to speak with Marik, placing a hand on the younger's shoulder. Bakura stepped away, giving the two brothers their privacy. Bakura shook out his hands as he bounced lightly on his feet, trying to get the blood back into his extremities. He closed his eyes as he cracked his neck, inhaling and exhaling. _Focus. Fucking focus. This is it. This is your element. Observe, analyze, strike, and fade. You know what to do_.

Bakura stretched his arms before swinging them around, loosening up. He was ready. He was pumped and prepared for action. He looked back, waiting for Marik. His partner finished up talking to Odion as he started to walk towards Bakura. He attached the gun holster to his waist. Bakura watched as Marik struggled to attach the sheathed knife to his belt as well. He narrowed his eyes as he realized Marik's hands were shaking. Bakura sighed as he looked up at Marik, whose eyes were unfocused as he walked towards him.

Bakura reached out and grabbed one of Marik's hands, stilling it for a moment. Marik flinched at the touch and looked up. Bakura met his eyes, his face masking any emotion. "Relax. You'll be fine." Bakura grunted rather gruffly to Marik. That was as soft and gentle as he could be given their scenario. Marik nodded as he took a breath. "Right. Okay." Bakura let go of Marik's hand, looking over Marik. He seemed calmer, so Bakura decided to move out.

Bakura dipped into the shadows, following the alleyway down towards the warehouse district. He could see Marik moving in his periphery, but only because he was paying careful attention. Marik was moving rather silently. The two thieves crept their way forward, carefully surveying their surroundings before moving on to their target. Mai's files told them they would be in this area, specifically three warehouses down, behind the American pub. Bakura didn't need to be there yet – he wanted to stand close by and be ready for action.

As Bakura saw the warehouse district coming into view, he decided to test their radios. _"Odion, are you in position?"_ Bakura murmured into his mike.

 _"_ _I'm at the shop. Server will be up and running in 3 minutes."_

 _"_ _Okay. Marik hold position. Wait for Odion to give the go ahead."_

 _"_ _Understood."_ Marik's nasally voice came through softly. Bakura was pleased with his work. _Well it looks like our radios will get the job done_. With the technology end taken care of, it came down to not letting human error screw things up from here on out. Hence why Bakura gave the most difficult job on the mission – he had the most experience and knew how this sort of operation would work. Marik and Odion, despite their hard work, were still very new to the field. That's why Bakura had them work in the background – there was less risk involved. Bakura crouched in the shadow, closing his eyes. He cleared his mind of any and all extraneous thoughts…

 _"_ _Server's up."_

With those words, Bakura snapped his eyes open. He felt a rush of adrenaline and his vision focusing in icy clarity. He lifted the mike up to his mouth one more time. _"Alright. Let's go, Marik."_ He heard Marik give his confirmation in response as Bakura jogged towards the brick fence. He paused a moment, listening for any voices. At the silence, Bakura jumped to grab the edge of the wall. He crawled over and dropped down against the wall, quickly looking around as he observed the various empty buildings.

Bakura leaned back against the wall, debating whether to pause to let Marik catch up or keep moving forward. Bakura stood up from where he knelt and walked along the wall, keeping to the shadows. He felt his blood coursing through his body. The only sound he could hear was the pounding sound of his pulse in his ears. All he could focus on was finding the meeting place where Rex and Weevil would be waiting.

Finally, Bakura saw the warehouse in question. He looked around, eyes quickly scanning the surroundings. Once he was sure it was clear, he sprinted from the wall to the building next to his target location, ducking back into the darkness before anyone could spot him. He considered making sure Marik was trailing him, but he didn't want to risk making any noise nor lingering around unless absolutely needed. One could never be too cautious in this occupation. Bakura crept along the warehouse until he found a ladder, leading to a door a floor up.

 _That'll work_. The ledge would give him a better view of the area and perhaps would allow him to find Rex and Weevil. He climbed up the stairs and knelt down, looking over the vicinity that looked over the warehouse next to him. After a few minutes of observing, he figured he should give Odion and Marik an update. _"I have visual of the surrounding. Hold position."_ Lord forbid Marik try doing something reckless right now.

Bakura let himself get settled, feeling the night pass by slowly. At this point, it was a waiting game. Weevil and Rex should be here any minute. Once they arrived however, Bakura would have to wait and observe. He needed to figure out where the Ring was located. That was his true objective – if Rex, Weevil or any member of the Orichalcos got in his way, then it sucked to be them. Because nothing was going to keep Bakura from getting the Millennium Ring tonight. _Like it's always been. Locate the Ring. Find a way to get it. Deception. Steal. Disappear. Marik can't fuck this up for you tonight. Just stay in the zone._ Bakura knew that Marik couldn't really mess up his mission from his vantage point, but Bakura had been proven wrong before. It was best not to jinx it.

It was about fifteen minutes later when Bakura finally spotted Weevil. The bowl cut blue hair stood out in the dim light almost as much as Bakura's hair would. Bakura held his breath, his eyes burrowing into the small man who walked down the corridor between the two warehouses. At first glance, nothing stood out about the young man clad in all black. However, Bakura knew from Weevil's hunched shoulder, the shaky hand that would go to push up his glasses, there would be nervous glances around, that Weevil was under pressure tonight. Bakura watched, trying to spot some clue as to tell whether Weevil had the Ring or not.

That's when he noticed it. The satchel at Weevil's side. The scavenger kept his hand over the bag, the other gripping the strap across his chest. He saw him occasionally check inside the bag, almost as if to reassure himself that whatever content it held still remained there. Weevil's hand tightened on the strap as he snapped his head around, as if searching for a phantom sound. Bakura watched silently, a smirk growing on his face.

 _Jackpot._

It was only when Bakura prepared for his descent did he remember to inform Marik and Odion. He brought the mike up to his mouth, speaking softly. _"I've located Weevil. He has the Ring. I'm going in for the extraction. Marik, cover me."_ A month ago, Bakura would have sooner drink arsenic than trust Marik with his back. Yet, here he was, doing the very thing he never thought he would do. _How time changes things_. _"Ready for your mark, Fluffy."_ Bakura ignored Marik's jab, his mind far too invested in their mission to care what Marik called him.

Bakura grabbed the railing, testing it with his weight as he yanked a few times. Satisfied, Bakura slipped under the bar and let himself hang from the ledge, watching Weevil move to the end the corridor. Bakura fell down, landing lightly on his feet before pressing himself up against the wall. He followed the wall, trailing his target as he moved swiftly and silently. Bakura quickly gained on Weevil, as the young man stood, looking around as if waiting for someone. Bakura glanced behind, aware that Rex would be nearby. He didn't see him. Soon, Bakura was only a few feet away from Weevil, still covered in shadows. This was it. Bakura paused, watching Weevil as the young man scanned the area.

The moment Weevil turned his back to Bakura, the thief pounced. Bakura sprinted out from behind Weevil. He reached his left hand across and over Weevil's mouth to muffle any noise he made, locking him arm to hold the little man against him. He flicked out his knife, his favorite signature knife into his right hand and brought it up Weevil's throat. The blue-haired thief struggled even as he felt the knife against his neck, Bakura smirked and leaned down close to his squirming victim.

"If you keep this up, I can't promise my blade will stay still." Bakura pressed his blade harder in his captive's throat, a thin red line forming as Weevil hissed sharply. He felt the young man relaxing and his struggles ceased. "Good. Now, if you don't mind, I'll be taking that Ring from you. Would you be a dove and fetch it for me?" Bakura growled out the last question with as menace as he could manage. Weevil said nothing, gulping lightly as he tried to pull away as much as he could from Bakura's knife. Bakura watched carefully as Weevil reached a shaky hand into the satchel.

Bakura pressed the knife into Weevil's neck again, his victim flinching. "No funny business." Weevil flicked his eyes up to Bakura's glaring face. Bakura was no idiot – Weevil was about to try pulling a weapon on him. Well, one had to get up pretty early to pull a fast one on Bakura. He wasn't about to fall for that beginner's trick. As Bakura felt confident, watching Weevil return to fetch the Ring, he felt the first tremor. Bakura narrowed his eyes as he felt Weevil's body shake a second time before stopping until the Weevil's body continued to quiver. That's when Bakura realized that Weevil was laughing.

 _The hell is going on?_

Bakura glared at the sniggering man, his guard going up instantly. "What the hell are you laughing about?" He took his hand off the scavenger's mouth and pulled back Weevil's arm. As tempting as it was to try snatching the Ring, knowing it was right there, Bakura decided to go with his instinct and stay on guard. He didn't trust Weevil any further than he could throw the little man. Bakura grabbed Weevil's arm and yanked it behind his back, the laughing scavenger suddenly wincing at the motion, but still cackling. Bakura found himself getting annoyed. _What's he trying to pull?_

Weevil finally ceased laughing, glancing back at Bakura. His face was pulled back into a cross between a grimace and grin. Weevil finally spoke. "Looks like our fluffy white kitten finally came to play. This worked better than we hoped." Bakura froze for a moment, thinking over Weevil's words. That's when it hit him. This was a set-up. Bakura yanked Weevil, turning sharply as he already prepared to use the little man as a human shield. He ignored the yelp of pain from his hostage as he quickly prepared to dive for cover. He stopped his motion as he heard a click. He flicked his eyes over to the left, not daring to move his head. He saw another person standing in his periphery as he felt the barrel of the gun pushed next to his temple.

 _Fuck._

Bakura tightened his grip on Weevil, knife pressing into Weevil's neck. He heard the little man's breath hitch. He heard a soft chuckle. "I wouldn't press your luck, Bakura. It would be a shame if my finger were to slip." Bakura internally swore at the relaxed and sleazy sound of Rex's voice, confidence dripping in his words. How did Bakura get himself into this position? He was sure he had kept a good enough look out. Rex was nowhere in the vicinity. Marik was backing him up. Unless… did Rex take out Marik?

No, they don't know about him yet. But they knew Bakura was after them. How though? Bakura had been careful to avoid suspicion. He had stayed in the background and let Marik take the reins. Marik wasn't known in the area, so there shouldn't have been anyway to track down Bakura through his Egyptian compatriot. Did Marik accidentally mention him or was seem with him? Unless Rex had seen them trailing him. But why set up a meeting knowing a skilled and experienced thief would hunt them down for their prize? Something wasn't making sense.

A nudge of the gun against Bakura's temple brought his thoughts back to the present. He resisted the urge to flinch, not wanting to show any weakness. His grip on Weevil tightened as the little man grunted a slight sound of pain. "Not going to cooperate?" Rex asked sounding carefree, but Bakura knew the bitter little snot was thrilled at having Bakura trapped. Bakura knew that calling his bluff really would result with a bullet in his head. _Shit. This is all going to shit_. Bakura turned his head slightly to glare at the smug gun-wielding scavenger, debating his options.

Finally, Bakura sighed, unable to hide the growl in his voice. He released his grip on Weevil and pulled his knife away, allowing the little man to step away. Weevil skipped out of reach as he rubbed a hand on his neck before turning to smirk at Bakura. Bakura glowered at the two. Rex stepped in front of Bakura, still holding the gun up to Bakura's head. Bakura stood still, aware that if things went south, Bakura would end up with a bullet in his head. _I need to find an out. Fast._ The Ring wouldn't matter if he was dead – he needed to live through this fiasco. An idea crossed his head, but he needed to keep the two scavengers distracted. He lowered his head, glaring at the two as he clenched his left fist…

"So how did you know I was after you?" Bakura barked as he decided to try buying time by asking them questions, at least until he found a way out of this scenario. "How? You walked right up to us. Didn't know you worked as a store clerk. I suppose it's a good cover to divert suspicion. It allows you to hide in plain sight. Clever." Weevil both complimented and insulted him. Bakura carefully left his face a frozen mask, but his mind was reeling. _What? Store clerk? What is he talking about?_ Bakura made acquisition and retrieval his full-time job. He didn't work in a store. And on top of that, what store would he have been seen in? Bakura narrowed his eyes, confused by their accusation. Then it hit him.

Ryou.

Ryou worked at a store. He was a store clerk. He was also his twin brother. But Rex and Weevil didn't know that. They didn't know Bakura had an identical twin brother. Only those who knew the two brothers were aware of the differences. Bakura never had the (dis)pleasure of meeting Rex and Weevil until tonight. He had gone off research and descriptions. Rex and Weevil would have operated similarly. And since Ryou was a spitting image of him and they had no knowledge of a doppelganger, it only made sense that they deduced the albino in Domino they met at that store was Bakura.

Correcting them in this wouldn't help Bakura now. Despite the mistaken identity, pointing it out won't get him out of this mess sooner. If anything, it would endanger Ryou. He had to string them along. "You're talking about the Black Clown game shop? Didn't know you guys were gamers." Bakura joked weakly, still watching the two shorter men smirking at him. "We like to have fun every once in while. To be honest, it threw us off a bit that you would try to confront us." Rex snickered, rolling his eyes but his gun remained level at Bakura's face. Bakura remembered Otogi telling him how Ryou had to drag the two scavengers away from the store so they wouldn't scare away customers. _The clues were right there. And I missed it._

"But we got a better idea. Word has it that you've been collecting some old desert trinkets. Give us what you have, and we'll let you go." Weevil asked, now gloating over the cornered thief. Before Bakura could think, he snorted out loud in disgust. "Like hell I'm doing that. I'm not bloody leaving until I get that bloody Ring so I can get my damn bloody prize." Bakura glowered, clenching his left fist tighter, his thumb almost bruising his knuckle. Perhaps his statement was brash and was asking for retaliation, but he didn't think to filter himself. He was getting angry. _I need to focus. Don't lose my cool. An opportunity will arise. I need to be ready so I can bolt_.

"Come on Bakura. Don't be difficult. I don't think you're really in the position to be negotiating at this point. Hand over the Items." Weevil demanded of the albino. Bakura laughed derisively. "Over my dead body." Perhaps his priorities were out of line that Bakura would rather die than hand over some gold trinkets. But these gold artifacts were priceless and the means to Bakura's new and glorious future. In some ways, death seemed like a more viable option than living with the embarrassment of being forced to give up the Millennium Items. That would put him on the same level as Schroeder. And Bakura was better than that.

"Hey, speaking of bodies, that reminds me, Weevil. Didn't the Orichalcos put out a hit order on a Bakura a few years ago?" Rex pretended to think over his words, a thoughtful look crossing his face. Bakura froze, blood draining from his face.

"You know, now that you mention it, I think your right. You don't suppose this is the same Bakura?" Weevil sniggered delightfully.

"I think it might be. Now, what do you think the ransom on him would be? It's got to be pretty hefty, wouldn't you say?"

"Most likely. I dare say they would finally grant us membership. We would be killing two birds with one stone."

Rex laughed out loud. "Quite literally, wouldn't you say?" Weevil cackled at the jibe as Bakura flicked his eyes between the two scavengers, adrenaline now racing. _Shit. This is bad._ He tensed as he saw Rex lazily turn his attention back to the gun in his hand. He leered at the albino thief. "On second thought, we retract our offer. We don't need the Items. Just your dead body will do." Bakura narrowed his eyes, tightening his grip on his knife. If he was about to go down, he would go down fighting.

All three men flinched as they heard another gunshot ring out. Weevil snapped his head around, his hands protectively clenching his satchel. Rex swore under his breath as he quickly turned to the source of the sound. Bakura didn't have time to think. He shot forward with his knife and sliced at Rex's wrist holding the gun. Rex yelped in pain as he stumbled back, gun dropping from his hand. Bakura shifted his weight to chase after Weevil when he caught a glance of a figure down at the end of the aisle. A flash of golden hair caused Bakura to swear under his breath.

 _Fuck. I didn't think he'd do something this reckless._ Bakura raised the mike under to his hand as he bolted after Weevil, who sprinted away from the scene, clutching the Ring. _"Marik! Get the hell out of here!"_ Bakura knew he shouldn't blame Marik for the situation. In fact, Marik very well saved his life back there. But when he had had a death grip on the microphone knob, he was anticipating Marik and Odion to pull back – not get involved. The last thing Bakura wanted was Marik getting caught up in this hell storm.

Hoping Marik would listen to his orders, Bakura turned the corner where he saw Weevil run, he caught a glimpse of blue hair before it disappeared around the end of the corridor. Bakura sprinted, reaching to his side to the gun holstered on his waist. He didn't want to use it. Situations always became a lot more difficult when there were casualties. The police would get involved, media would bring attention to the issue, people might discover motives for the murders. And then they would know what was going on that night. Bakura didn't want that. But it looked like Weevil and Rex weren't giving him much of a choice.

As Bakura turned the corner, he had only a moment before he realized that Weevil was waiting for him. _Shit!_ Bakura stumbled back, trying to get back around the corner but it was too late. He heard the ring from the gunshot. Almost instantaneously, he felt a sharp pain piece his side as a bullet found its mark in Bakura. Bakura swore in pain, hissing as he hid around the corner and leaned against the wall for support. He gripped his right side by his waist, gasping for air. _Fuck, fuck, fuck. This is bad._ Bakura raised his hand, to see blood staining his glove and finger tips. He tried to push himself up but quickly collapsed, pain shooting through his body.

He heard Weevil sniggering around the corner, footsteps approaching. Bakura tried to stand but his body wouldn't cooperate. The bullet wound was slowing him down. _I'm not going to fucking die to some damn scavengers_. Bakura remained slumped against the wall, his right hand still gripping his side. He raised a shaky left hand to grab the gun at his holster. "Don't bother." Bakura flicked his eyes up to see Weevil standing in front of him, gun ready. Bakura snarled as he went to draw his gun. Weevil sneered before he raised a foot and kicking Bakura in his left side.

Bakura gasped sharply. The intense pain caused his vision to momentarily go black, drawing both his hands to cover his injury. He became more aware of the sweat dripping down on his forehead as his temple pounded. _Damn this is bad._ Bakura glanced down, worried to see the amount of blood soaking through his jacket. He began to worry that even if Weevil didn't kill him, he might die due to blood loss. Weevil snickered as he held up the Millennium Ring in one hand to mock the wounded thief. He raised his gun to Bakura's head, but Bakura found his body to weak to respond, too weak to move. _Shit. No…_

For a second time that night, Bakura heard a gunshot rang out, but it didn't come from his opponent's gun. Weevil swore as the Ring suddenly flew out of his hand, the bullet striking the Egyptian artifact. Weevil fell backwards and onto the ground in shock. Bakura's eyes widened in horror as he realized what had happened. Before he could yell for him to stop, Marik dashed out from around the corner. He dipped down to grab the Millennium Ring without pausing, racing down corridor. Bakura could see the determination and fear in the teen's face as Weevil swore and chased after him.

 _What the hell does he think he's doing?_ Bakura felt a panic grow as Rex and Weevil turned their attention to his Egyptian partner. He braced himself against the wall and pushed himself into a standing position, set on chasing after Marik. He panted heavily, his left hand trying to stanch the flow of blood as he leaned against the wall. He raised his left hand. _"Marik! What the hell are you doing? Get the fuck out of here!"_ Bakura didn't understand what Marik was trying to do – he was only here as back-up. Why was he flinging himself into the fray? This was suicide. Everything was going to shit and Bakura didn't know what to do.

He heard no response from Marik. _"Marik! Get out of here! I'll be fine! Drop the Ring and get the hell away!"_ Why wasn't he responding? _"Odion! Get your brother out of here. Now!"_ Bakura pushed himself off the wall, stumbling forward to catch himself as he began his slow and painful walk. He had to get to Marik before Weevil and Rex caught up. The brat was going to get himself killed. Why couldn't he follow orders? Bakura's breath hitched as he heard Odion respond. _"I'm trying. His end is down. I don't know why, but he's not receiving or transmitting. Oh God, Marik."_ Bakura tried to swallow down his own fear as he heard the panic in Odion's voice. How the hell were they going to get Marik out of this mess now?

Bakura took another step, forcing himself to move past the pain. His head spun with the motion, Bakura gripping his side as he doubled over in pain. Suddenly, several gunshots rang out, breaking the silence. Seven in total. Bakura froze, a hand reaching out to steady himself against the wall. His eyes widened and he felt a panic flood him. _Shit. No. It can't- Fuck!_ "Marik!" Bakura didn't have time to think about what he was doing, as he desperately called out his partner's name. Bakura stepped forward, trying to run before he collapsed onto his knees, his wound getting better of him. _Shit. Not now. God, no!_

Bakura knew he was in a shitty situation. He was being targeted by Rex and Weevil. The Orichalcos were probably around here knowing his luck. He had been shot. His mission to retrieve the Ring was turning into a massive joke. But Bakura felt as if none of that matter. He just felt an intense fear and panic. Whatever happened, he had to find Marik. Marik couldn't be dead. He couldn't. He had to be okay. If he wasn't… It was his fault for dragging the kid into this mess. Rex and Weevil wouldn't hesitate to kill anyone who got in their way, including Marik.

Bakura groaned pain, kneeling as he caught in breath. He had to get up. He had to move and find Marik. He heard footsteps coming running towards him. Bakura gritted his teeth in anger. _I'm going to fucking kill Rex and Weevil if they so much as hurt a hair on that idiotic brat._ Bakura pulled his gun, using his other hand to support himself. He got a sudden sense of vertigo. Bakura glanced down to see his still bleeding wound. _Fuck. I'm going to kill them._ Bakura panted lightly, one hand clenching his side, the other reaching for his gun…

"Bakura!" The said thief nearly collapsed with relief as he saw Marik turn the corner. The youth's eyes widened as he took in Bakura's bloodied and wounded form. "Marik! You damn idiot! Why are you here? Get the fuck out of here and stay back!" Marik skidded down to the ground next to Bakura. "You're hurt! We have to get you out of here!" Marik carefully looked at Bakura's wound, pulled away Bakura's jacket to get a better look. Bakura hissed in pain as he smacked Marik away.

"Didn't you hear me? It's dangerous! Why the hell aren't you following orders? Get out of here before Weevil and Rex-" Marik zipped off his jacket and stopped Bakura from continuing. "I'm not leaving you behind, dumbass. I got the Ring so we need to go!" Bakura stopped trying to push Marik away as his words sank in. "You- You have the Ring?" Marik, despite the situation, rolled his eyes as he showed the Ring that now hung under his jacket. He removed the jacket to tie it around Bakura's wound.

"I lost Rex and Weevil, but we need to get out of here before they come back. Let's go. Can you stand?" Bakura was at a lost for words. He was sure Marik had been shot when he heard those guns go off. If it hadn't been Marik caught up with the dangerous duo, then who had been? What had that been? It didn't make sense. Bakura gritted his teeth, feeling a wave of nausea and dizziness as he tried to stand. "I don't understand. I heard the guns. If that wasn't you, then who was it? How did you-"

"Bakura! I really don't think this is the time to talk about this!" Marik snapped, frustration and worry evident in the young man's face. Bakura winced in pain, still struggling to stand. Marik took Bakura's left arm and slung it over his shoulder, helping Bakura to rise to his feet. Bakura wanted to continue his argument, but exhaustion and weakness were winning over him. He felt like his head was spinning. _Damn it. I feel like shit._

Bakura was taken from his thoughts as he felt Marik fumble around for his left hand. Bakura glanced up, confusion filling his eyes. Marik took a tentative step forward with Bakura as he pulled off Bakura's glove. After a moment, Marik held the glove up to his mouth. _"Odion! It's me! Bakura's injured! We'll meet you at the spot!"_ Marik turned his attention to moving Bakura as they slowly made their way from the warehouses, Marik almost dragging Bakura. "Sorry, my mike and ear piece broke." Marik mumbled apologetically, carefully shifting Bakura's weight to help him stand better.

Bakura grit his teeth but didn't complain, accepting Marik's aid. He blinked off the cold beads of sweat that were now falling into his eyes. He was vaguely aware of Odion responding back, asking in earnest if Marik was okay. Bakura wondered why Marik didn't respond. _Oh wait. His ear piece isn't working._ He felt his vision blurring as he struggled to stay awake. Bakura's frustration grew as his body refused to cooperate, having to place his life in Marik's hands. The nauseous feeling only grew. _No. Not now. Not when I'm so damn weak. Fucking hell_.

Bakura heard Marik calling his name but he felt as if everything grew heavy. He couldn't respond; his muscles would not obey. Bakura tried to move, tried to do anything to gain some semblance of strength, but it was too late. He had already lost too much blood. He was aware of another person now helping him, his body shifting as they put him in the car. Bakura was laying down on his back, his head resting on something, though what it he wasn't sure. The noise started to fade away, as Bakura heard the car starting up.

Bakura flicked his eyes open, bleary and unfocused. He tried to stay awake, staring up at the ceiling above him. He caught a glimpse of gold. _The Ring. Marik did it. I failed. He didn't. How did this all happen? None of this makes sense? Shit, I feel like shit_. His eyes lazily shifted from the gold figure to the pair of lilac circular orbs looking down at him. _Marik?_ Bakura tried to speak, tried to ask the questions that Marik dismissed earlier. He shifted slightly when a sharp pain jolted through him again. He clenched his eyes shut, the pain aching through his body.

It was only moments later when Bakura finally blacked out.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note:**

Today, I want to speak a bit differently than I normally would.

Last night was a very big night for my country (US) and our country has voted our new president. There are many divisive thoughts and opinions about the election. I know I was very devastated to see the results, seeing what I believe to be racism, misogyny, homophobia and xenophobia triumphing. Many people I know are terrified and scared at the moment.

I want to take a moment to tell let you know that you are not alone. Your feelings are legitimate and real. I understand that this is a hard time. Don't be afraid to talk to someone you trust. You can even message me if you'd like. Just don't make this journey alone. Those who supported Trump, take a moment to consider why someone might be concerned or fearful over his election. Those who did not support Trump, when you feel ready, take a moment to listen as to why some felt Trump is a reasonable choice.

In both cases, offer grace and compassion. We are many different things in our country and its hard not to demonize one side and assume the worst in others. I ask that you search to find a common ground, so that we can move forward not as a broken and divided people, but as united people searching to bring a good and prosperous future to everybody, not just in our country, but to everyone we share this planet with. Even though it may feel like fear has won, I truly believe hope is stronger, because it's not just something we hold to as human beings, but rather it is the core of our essence.

Take care of yourselves. Take care of each other. I love you guys. Enjoy.

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Rated M.

* * *

The first thing Bakura noticed was the pounding. Moments later, Bakura realized it was his head throbbing. _God. I feel like hell. Where am I?_ His mind felt like it was swimming in darkness. He could hear voices around him, but couldn't make sense of what they were saying. Bakura focused, trying to make sense of where he was. Last he recalled Marik was dragging him away from the warehouse district. No, he was in a car. Right? It hurt to think. Slowly, the voices started to come into clarity as Bakura recognized the voices.

"Should he be sleeping this much? Shouldn't we do something?"

"He probably needs the rest. Let him sleep for now."

"But he's been out for over a day. Doesn't that worry you?"

"Marik, he's stable for now. He'll wake soon. We can ask what he wants to do once he does. I'm not certain, but I suspect he might want to avoid going to the hospital for a gunshot wound after he sees the news report."

Bakura shifted, trying to get a sense of how his body was holding up. Despite the pain, Bakura started to wake up. He opened his eyes, blinking them slowly as he groggily awoke. He stared up at the white ceiling for a moment before glancing to the side. He stared around at the TV and bookshelves before Bakura realized he was in an apartment. His hand grazed the couch underneath him as Bakura recognized his surroundings. _We must be back in their apartment._

Bakura stretched his arms and legs slightly, trying to get a sense of what was injured and what he could move. He was relieved to find his appendages were fine. Deciding to test his luck, he slowly shifted so he could sit-up slightly. He hissed in pain and shut his eyes as he felt a sudden stab in his side. He opened one eye to glance at his upper torso. He brushed lightly over the side, still feeling tingly and sore. _Right, I was shot. Then what…_

"Bakura!" The albino looked up as Marik and Odion entered from the other room, the younger one wearing a relieved look on his face. Marik ran over to Bakura's side, helping him to sit up the rest of the way. Odion followed more slowly, softly greeting the albino. Bakura managed a grunt, trying not to show how much pain his wound was still causing him. "Well, I see we are all alive." Bakura stated dryly, leaning back against the couch as he sat completely up.

"No shit, Sherlock. How are you feeling though?" Marik teased, lifting Bakura's shirt. Bakura looked down to see the bandages wrapped around his waist. It looked like the brothers had done a good job patching him up. "Alright, I guess." Bakura shrugged, trying to ignore the warm feeling he got at Marik's concern. Marik continued to watch Bakura as if afraid the man might collapse at any time. Odion grabbed a chair and pulled it next to the couch to speak to the two better. He just stared at Bakura, as if prompting him.

"Well, I suppose let's start with an update. Everyone is okay as far as I can see. So what the hell happened last night after I blacked out?" Marik and Odion exchanged a look before Odion started talking. "When we pulled away, we took you back to our apartment. The bullet was still inside of you, so once we removed that, I stitched your wound. We debated going to the hospital, but by the time we turned on the news. Well…" Odion narrowed his eyes before glancing at his brother. Marik lowered his head. Bakura got a bad feeling.

"What?" _Shit. Please tell us we weren't spotted._ Odion sighed. "The police were on the site. Apparently someone called about a shooting in the area. Rex and Weevil were found shot dead. No witnesses to the event according to the news. Despite that, we figured you might not want to risk going to the hospital for a gunshot wound as the police search for a potential perpetrator to the event." Bakura sat in silence, taking in everything that Odion said. It was a lot to swallow and left a messy situation at hand. And based on what Bakura recalled from that night, he worried it was about to get more complicated. _Shit. Yami'll be pissed about this._

"Marik – don't lie to me. Did you shoot Rex and Weevil?" Bakura fixed his gaze on the nervous youth sitting cross-legged next to him on the couch. Marik's head shot up, a horrified look on his face. "No! I used two bullets that night, and neither to kill. I was just trying to stay alive, not… I didn't think they would…" Marik slumped slightly, guilt eating at him. Bakura watched for a moment before realizing what this was about. Marik felt guilty not because he pulled the gun, but because he felt responsible.

"So the Orichalcos took them down. They must have decided they were a risk not worth having and when they didn't have the Ring…" Bakura rationalized, leaning back as he sighed as he thought about Marik. The youth seemed rather upset by the deaths of Rex and Weevil. He figured Marik felt guilty for their deaths, but on second thought, that didn't make much sense. It was hard to pity the people who tried to kill them for reward. Bakura didn't really feel bad for what happened to those conniving scavengers and suspected that wasn't what unsettled his partner-in-crime. Granted, that didn't mean Marik was comfortable with killing in general, as he shouldn't. Bakura wasn't thrilled with the idea. His hope had been to keep that night as "clean" and "non-messy" as possible.

Perhaps that was the issue? Did Marik feel guilty for the mission going south? Honestly, too many things went wrong that night for Bakura to blame it all on Marik. But he supposed he hadn't really given the youth any reason to suggest otherwise. He usually was tough on the kid and he held relatively high expectations. _I suppose when you feel responsible for the death of two men and feel as if everything went to shit because of you, you would feel a bit down_. Bakura debated whether to reassure Marik or dismiss this issue. A moment later, he sighed as he placed a hand on Marik's knee in a comforting gesture.

Marik lifted his head, a confused and surprised look on his face as he stared at the hand resting on his knee. "Marik – it's not your fault. Even if you had done nothing that night, the Orichalcos is a dangerous gang. If they found out that Rex and Weevil had seen me that night and let me live, they likely would have been killed. That's just how they operate. There's nothing you could have done." Marik's head jolted up to look at Bakura's hand on his knee. He stared at it while Bakura spoke to him. Bakura glanced over at the youth before Marik finally leaned back, relaxing a bit. He wasn't completely at ease, but he seemed less anxious than he was before.

Bakura returned his focus to Odion, who watched the two of them, his face a frozen mask. Bakura blushed, suddenly very aware of his hand on Odion's little brother's knee. "So things went south is what I'm getting from this. Can we go over something I don't know?" Bakura asked gruffly, though his hand remained on Marik's leg. Odion stared a moment longer before nodding. "I suppose we can do that. I think the most important information you need out of this is that we weren't seen." Bakura nodded in relief. It was a small consolation to know that they wouldn't be on Japan's Most Wanted by tonight's news.

"Also, the Orichalcos appeared after we left, so it's unlikely they knew of our involvement. That is, if Rex and Weevil withheld that information from them." Bakura nodded, thinking over his conversation with them from the other night. "That would make sense. If they told the Orichalcos that I was hunting the Ring and would likely try stealing it, I suspect the Orichalcos wouldn't have even agreed to set up an exchange. As tempted as they are to have my head, it's not worth risking it for a Millennium Item. Even if they withheld the fact that I was there that night, Rex and Weevil would have been killed for failing to provide the Ring. That's just how they operate."

Bakura sighed as he closed his eyes. "Still," Bakura continued, getting the attention of his two co-workers, "At this point, let's assume the worst. It's better to be on our guard. As unlikely as it is, assume the Orichalcos knew I was there that night. They will likely be after me and hunting us. We'll need to keep a low profile for a while until we can be sure they aren't on our tail." Odion murmured his agreement. "That's probably safest." Marik nodded blankly, his eyes staring ahead at the ground.

"Alright. So is there any good news we can take from that night?" Odion furrowed his brows, but nodded. "Yes. Marik got the Ring." Bakura stared at Odion, not daring to look over at his companion sitting next to him. There were a couple of moments of silence. "Show me." Odion nodded as he stood up and walked down the hallway. A couple of seconds later, he brought back a black, cloth bag. He held it out in front of Bakura as he waited for him to take it. Bakura hesitated for a moment before taking the sack.

He pulled out a peculiar golden ring. The ring had a flat golden triangle affixed in the middle. In the center of the triangle was that trademark eye that was on so many of the Millennium Items. At the bottom were five point that dangled off the outer ring. Bakura had no reaction as he just stared at the Ring, the very Item almost responsible for his death the previous night. He put the Ring back in the bag and leaned forward to place it on the duvet in front of the couch. He ignored the sharp pain that jolted through his abdomen. He knew what he had to do next.

He leaned back and turned to look at Marik who seemed lost in thought. With an annoyed sigh, he clipped Marik across the back of his head, snapping the youth out of his stupor. "Ow! Hey, what the hell Bakura?" Bakura glared at Marik, crossing his arms across his chest. To Marik's credit, he didn't flinch at the look Bakura gave him. "You know damn well. Why the hell didn't you follow orders the other night? You nearly got yourself killed!" Marik rubbed the back of his head, returning the glare. "Yeah, well I didn't, did I? If I hadn't stepped in, you would have gotten hurt. Or rather, more hurt than you already are."

"I had everything under control. If you had followed orders-"

"Under control, my ass. You were nearly killed Bakura and I saved your life."

"MARIK! This isn't about my life, it's yours. Don't play the hero – it never ends well for them!" Bakura finally snapped, his anger getting the better of him. He knew he shouldn't care. It was stupid. He knew that in the end, it didn't matter what Marik did. If he wanted to be stupid and risk his life, then that's his choice. In the end, it worked out, didn't it? Bakura got out of the situation alive and they had the Ring. He should leave the issue. He got what he wanted. Who cared what Marik did? It all worked out.

But, that night when he heard the gunshots go off, all he could think about was Marik. All he could do was pray to any god that would listen, pleading that Marik was okay. He wasn't sure how or why that happened. It was irrational and completely idiotic that he should worry about the brat. But in that moment of panic and chaos, all Bakura could think about is making sure Marik was alive. It wasn't about the Ring or his own life. In that moment, Marik mattered more than anything else.

And that scared Bakura.

He wasn't sure when that shift happened. He was aware that he started enjoying Marik's company sometime in the past few weeks between researching and smoothies and games. But he always held the kid at a distance. It never was a good idea to grow close to people in his field. The closest thing he had to a friend was Mai, and even then, Bakura considered her an acquaintance. He figured Marik would do well as a work partner. And he had – that was supposed to be the end. There was no need for anything to progress any further. And yet here he was, worried and concerned for Marik's well-being. He had legitimately been scared for Marik that night, terrified by the thought of losing him.

So Bakura handled this fear as he would any other unwanted feeling – annoyance and anger. He didn't want to let Marik know how much of an affect the youth had on him. He didn't want to let him know how terrified and desperate he had felt when he thought he had lost Marik. He didn't want to let him know how much he _cared_ about Marik.

The two men continued to glare at each other, unapologetic in their actions. Bakura knew that if given the choice, Marik would have chosen to do the same. And that pissed him off. It was only when Odion coughed that the two realized they weren't alone. "When you two are done, I think we have still a bit more to discuss." Marik blushed at his brother's reprimand. Bakura just snorted and looked away. He didn't care if he was being juvenile – he wasn't going to acknowledge the scolding.

"Whatever. So long as Marik understands that if he can't follow orders, then I don't need his help on missions." Marik turned to glare at Bakura, almost as if challenging what he stated. Bakura just glanced to him at the side. For both practical and impractical reasons he gave Marik this ultimatum. Practical because he couldn't work with someone so reckless and count on them to get the job done. If Marik does something irresponsible without thinking next time, he could really cost Bakura his life. Impractical because Bakura didn't want Marik to get hurt. He wanted him to be safe. And he couldn't protect Marik if he doesn't listen during a mission. The silence grew between the two.

"… Fine. I'll just let you die next time." Marik muttered angrily, slumping down into the couch. Bakura relaxed slightly with relief despite knowing that Marik was pissed. He didn't care. It was about keeping him safe and out of harms way. Marik could be angry all he wanted. Bakura always got what he wanted. And he wanted Marik to keep out of danger, damn it. "Good. Now, what's the state of our equipment?" Odion reached for a backpack that Bakura hadn't seen sitting next to his chair. He unzipped it as he started pulling out equipment.

"This is all we've got from that night. I know that Marik's and my equipment are completely accounted for. You'll have to take a look to see if there's anything that belongs to you that's missing." Bakura leaned forward, stifling a groan as he picked through the various items. Marik continued to sulk against the couch and the albino quietly sorted through the gear. He first went through Odion's gear, since he suspected that would be the easiest. He grabbed both guns and unloaded them deftly, wanting to avoid an unwanted accident.

Once he accounted for Odion's gear, he turned to Marik's. He looked at the ear piece and microphone, which were damaged beyond repair. _No wonder Marik didn't catch a word I said. How the fuck did he manage to break it?_ Bakura supposed he hadn't exactly provided the material the most protective casing he could find – he just needed it to do the job for that night. He didn't think of making the tools more durable. Making a mental note for the next needed to needed to work on a walkie-talkie system, Bakura unloaded Marik's gun. Sure enough, there were only two bullets missing just as Marik had said.

When Bakura turned to his own gear, he saw his own black jacket and pants folded up along with the equipment. _Right, I suppose they would have needed to get me out of my own bloodstained clothes_. Bakura spent more time to make sure of all his equipment was there. After a few minutes of looking, he checked the sleeve of his jacket, his eyes furrowing. "My knife." There was a moment of silence before Marik broke the silence. "What?" Bakura didn't look at Marik but continued to check his gear. "My favorite knife. It's missing."

Odion's eyes narrowed as Bakura heard Marik snort. "Only you would have a favorite knife, you psychopath." Marik muttered as he rolled his eyes. Bakura flicked his eyes over at the youth, briefly giving him a nasty look before returning his attention to the items on the table. "You sure it's not there and you're sure you had it with you that night?" Odion asked diplomatically, glancing at his brother. Bakura nodded as he chewed on the inside of his cheek. "Definitely. I had held Weevil at knifepoint at one point. I normally keep it in an inside pocket of my right arm sleeve for easy access." Bakura gestured to the jacket sleeve, showing the pocket with no knife.

Odion narrowed his eyes. "If it's not here, then it has to be either in the car or at the warehouse district." Bakura leaned back, noting that everything else he had was accounted for. "Yeah, and given that my knife had both my fingerprint and Weevil's blood on it, we need to get it back fast." Odion nodded, glancing down on at his watch. "Well, if that's the case, then I'll go see if I can find it before someone else does. Before I do, is there anything else you want to cover?"

Bakura leaned back and turned his attention to the pain in his side. "Yeah. How bad is it?" To Bakura's surprise, Odion smirked for a moment before the smile disappeared. "You'll live. It's nothing fatal. The bullet missed your vital organs. You did lose a lot of blood, though. Do you want to go to the hospital?" Bakura shook his head. He didn't want to draw any more attention to himself, especially since his knife was missing. Details like that could end up getting arrested and prosecuted. Odion said he would live. That was enough for Bakura.

"I suppose that's all. Despite how things got fucked up, we ended up getting the Ring, so I suppose it was a success." Bakura closed his eyes, his mind still not at ease. Sure, things worked out this time, but barely. Hell, they still weren't in the clear. He knows he should be glad that they got the Ring, but honestly, he felt too exhausted and worried to bask in their victory. _I need to get some more rest_. Bakura slowly pushed himself to a standing position, feeling woozy in the process. "Odion, if you can get back the knife, it'll be one less thing for us to worry about. Since we don't have anything else to discuss, I'd say this meeting is adjourned."

Bakura slowly walked toward the closet, getting used to the pain in his side. "And where do you think you're going?" Bakura heard Marik ask from his position on the couch. Bakura just rolled his eyes. "Home. Where else?" Marik stood up and followed Bakura. "Like hell you are. You're dehydrated, you've lost way too much blood – hell, you passed out for an entire day. You think you're going to try walking home now?"

Bakura narrowed his eyes as he glanced towards the windows, surprised to see that it was dark out. _I was out for an entire day? Well, shit._ "It doesn't matter. I'm all right now. I can back on my own, thanks." Ignoring the throbbing pain in his side, Bakura walked over to the closet to grab a coat as he remembered his jacket was folded on the table, coated in his blood. _Damn, this sucks._ Bakura heard Marik sigh in annoyance. "You're such a pain in the ass, you know that right?"

Bakura snapped his head around, regretting the motion as he felt his head spinning. "Well I'm not going to leach off of you anymore than I have to. I've already stuck around too long. I can handle myself." Marik didn't seem remotely impressed as Bakura bluffed his way to freedom. "Somehow I don't buy that, Fluffy. For crying out loud, stop pushing yourself. You're staying the night. You can have my bed and I'll sleep on the couch out here." Bakura glared but he already knew his resistance was weakening. He was really tired and the idea of trying to walk across town to go home did not seem very appealing.

Bakura smirked instead, another idea crossing his mind. "I had no idea you were so keen to get me in your bed, Marik." Bakura laughed at the blush that grew across Marik's face, his cheeks burning red. "On second thought, you can walk home, asshole. Let me grab my coat. I'll come with you to make sure you don't black out on the way." The albino finally calmed down laughing, getting a hold of himself. "No, no. I'll stay. Lord forbid I pass out now." Marik huffed, looking rather annoyed at the indecisive thief.

Bakura gave a cocky grin, as if daring Marik to continue the argument. Finally, Marik rolled his eyes as he passed Bakura. "Why do I bother some days?" He muttered under his breath as he walked to his bedroom. Bakura chuckled before glancing over at Odion, who watched the whole exchange with a strange look on his face. Embarrassed, Bakura coughed as he leaned against the wall, unsure what to do.

"I'll go to check out the warehouse district. I'll let you know if I find anything." Bakura looked up to see Odion walk to the closet and grab his coat, his face a stone mask. _I swear I'll never know what that man thinks_. It was unsettling how calm and composed he always was. Nothing ever seemed to rattle him. Bakura nodded as he watched Odion leave. He pushed himself off the wall and wandered down the hall towards Marik's room. He let himself into the room.

"Ever hear of knocking? Your rudeness has no limits." Marik remarked dryly, as he picked up his scattered art tools spread across the floor. Bakura knew despite his words, Marik was not as angry with him and just annoyed instead. Bakura stood there and watched for a moment before he walked to Marik's bed and sat down. He looked around and spotted Marik's sketchbook on the bedside table next to him. He glanced back at his companion. Marik was still preoccupied with cleaning so Bakura snatched the notepad before his artistic friend could notice, interested to see more of what Marik created. _When did I develop a curious streak?_

Bakura flipped open the book, expecting to see more landscapes like he had on the canvases. To his surprise, he saw portraits and profiles of various people. Bakura flipped a few pages, trying to see if recognized any of them. He realized these must be people that Marik had seen in everyday life. From a girl doing homework in the library to a man taking a smoke outside of class to a happy couple walking around campus. It was a collection of simple pencil sketches of everyday life.

Bakura studied the various individuals, a part of him curious of how Marik viewed the world and those around him. He flipped through each drawing, intrigued in this world of moments. He was almost two-thirds through the notebook when the tone shifted and suddenly, Bakura looked at the profile of Odion. He blinked before he realized Marik had drawn a headshot of his elder brother from various angles. Bakura was surprised to notice that lighting and shading drew attention to Odion's tattoo, which had been carefully drawn and transcribed. For the first time, Bakura wondered if those tattoos held a special meaning.

Bakura flipped the page and blinked as he stared the profile of a beautiful Egyptian woman. He initially didn't recognize her but then a moment later, he realized it was Ishizu. Or sort of. He wasn't sure now that he continued to stare at it. The sketch looked extraordinarily like the young woman, but there were some differences. Perhaps Marik messed up while drawing her? Those differences didn't seem accidental though.

"Like what you see?" Bakura looked up to see Marik watching him with a rather mischievous look. Bakura raised an eyebrow, suddenly suspicious, resisting the urge to actually check out Marik. He turned his attention back to the sketches. "They're interesting. Is this your sister?" Bakura asked, gesturing to the portrait of the woman. Marik furrowed his brow for a moment before sitting down next to Bakura. "Uh, no… It's my mother." With that, Bakura suddenly understood the strong resemblance had to Ishizu. "She's very beautiful."

Marik nodded his head, a small smile on his face. "Yeah, she was." Bakura immediately noticed the use of the past tense, stomach turning slightly. They sat in silence for a moment. "What was she like?" Bakura wasn't particularly good at conversation, especially ones with a rather heavy topic. But he didn't want to leave it there. He wanted to know and understand more. Marik just shrugged, staring at the floor. "Don't know. She died in labor when I was born."

Bakura didn't respond, but clenched the sketchbook a little bit tighter in his fingers. "I'm sorry." He felt like an idiot. What else could he say? What do people normally say? Marik just leaned back, his head tilting to stare at the ceiling. "It's alright. Odion and Ishizu would tell me about her and what she was like. Odion always said that sister looked just like her, so that's all I have to go off of. Dad-" Marik paused for a moment to shift in his spot. "He never kept pictures." Bakura nodded, finally glancing to look over at Marik.

Even at a profile, Bakura could see a mix of emotions swimming in Marik's eyes. He seemed somber, yes, but also pensive. He looked like he was lost in an old memory. He wasn't relaxed, but he wasn't as high energy as he usually was. He seemed… mature. Bakura took a few moments more to stare at Marik before turning his attention back to the sketches. "Well… it looks nice. The drawing, I mean." Bakura looked away, hoping that he was imagining his face getting warm. "Thanks. It makes me glad that you like my art."

Bakura snorted, trying to not act as embarrassed as he felt. "Not sure why you care so much." He mumbled, flipping through the pages as he ducked his head down. He heard Marik chuckle. "Hey. I like making art. I just hope it doesn't suck. So you saying it doesn't is a pretty big compliment." Bakura rolled his eyes. "Glad you have high expectations then. Let's look to me as the grand judge of good art." Marik rolled his eyes as he leaned over to see what sketch Bakura was looking at.

"I'm not saying my art is good because you judge it to be good. It's good because you like it." Bakura raised his head, confused by the logic. "That doesn't make sense. Your art is good because it's liked? I don't think that's how it works." Marik gave an exasperated sigh and stared at Bakura, as if he couldn't understand why Bakura didn't get it. Bakura just shrugged, waiting for Marik to explain himself.

"I'm not speaking objectively. Sure, we have art critics who tell us when good art is created and when something is technically well crafted. But I want my art to be enjoyed. That's what it's supposed to do, regardless of the observer's background or understanding. Art's something we can all share and appreciate. It's my way of sharing how I view the world and everything around me. So if you find some enjoyment in it, then I guess I'm doing something right. For me, that's how I know I'm making good art." Marik looked straight ahead, his eyes filled with delight as he animatedly described his passion.

Bakura suddenly remembered the first time he met Marik, well, the first time he met him after the robbery. In the smoothie shop, Marik talked to his brother about his art classes. Marik had the same look now as he did then. He seemed elated and completely in his element. Bakura vaguely understood that feeling – it was the same feeling he got when he was on a mission to steal something. Except where Bakura's element was in doing some illegal, Marik's was much more innocent and simple. He wanted to make art for no other reason than to make him and others happy. And talking about art made him seem radiant.

Bakura snapped out of it, shaking his head. God forbid Marik seem him staring at him like some star-stuck lover. "Whatever makes you happy, then. So long as you don't start making crap, I say keep with it." Bakura closed the notebook, handing it over to Marik. Marik snorted, his daydream over. "Right. I'll put it at the top of my to-do list. Number one- don't make shitty art. Per request by a Mr. Bakura." The albino rolled his eyes before giving Marik a friendly push. Marik chuckled and nudged him back, Bakura going with the motion to fall back onto the bed.

"Alright. You need to get sleep now." Marik decided, ordering Bakura to bed. The albino just rolled his eyes, but obliged, leaning back into the bed as he laid on the bed. He watched Marik as he put the sketchpad away in the bureau next to the bed. Bakura glanced down to realize he was already in sweatpants and a t-shirt, specifically Marik's. _Well I suppose it's better than wallowing in my own blood._ Bakura lifted the end of the t-shirt to look at his bandages, as if trying to gauge the severity of his hidden wound.

"You getting into bed?" The words broke Bakura's train of thought, as he tugged his shirt back down. Bakura glanced to see Marik pulling out clothes that looked pajamas. Bakura had a moment where he wondered if Marik was going to change with him in the room and he felt himself start to blush at the thought. _Why the fuck does this always happen to me?_ He sighed as he put an arm over his eyes, blocking out the ceiling above. Laying in Marik's bed only made him aware of his growing, conflicting feelings towards his companion. No, not companion? Friend? Work associate? Bakura didn't know anymore what the hell this was.

"Hey, Bakura. You feeling okay?" Bakura dropped his arm down to see Marik sitting next to him with a concerned look. For a moment, Bakura was lost for words. "I'm fine. Just tired." Bakura decided to settle with ambiguity. That certainly was the most honest answer he could provide at the moment. He closed his eyes, figuring Marik would leave him. He flicked his eyes open when he felt a hand brush through his bangs. He stared at Marik as the young man pushed his bangs out of Bakura's face.

The two just stared at each other, shock on both of their faces. Marik seemed to realize what he had done and snatched his hand away. They stayed there in silence, just watching before Marik stood up abruptly. Bakura laid there, somewhat bewildered and confused. "Uh… good night. If you need anything, I'll be in the living room, so just holler." Marik blurted out quickly, a blush growing on his face as he walked to the door. Bakura couldn't find words, so he grunted a quick "night" before Marik left the room. A moment later, he was alone in the bedroom.

 _…_ _What the hell was that?_ Bakura almost had to laugh at the ridiculousness of the whole situation. What the hell was wrong with both of them? This was just absurd. When did he, the Thief King, started to care about others? When did he start to blush and stutter and act like an idiot around another guy? When did he start to actually _like_ Marik Ishtar, the most annoying human being on the planet?

And more than that, when did Marik start to like him? He was an unlikeable asshole and proud of it. Yet for some reason, Marik still worried for him, joked with him, valued his opinion, and hung around him. As if Marik enjoyed his company. Why? Why hang out and play games with him? Why did Marik feel the need to worry about his work acquaintance? And why did Marik feel the need to brush his hand through Bakura's hair like that?

And why did Bakura like it?

Bakura groaned as he leaned back, closing his eyes. _Don't get too involved, you said. Just use him to get the other Items, you said. It'll be easy to manipulate him, you said. Why do I bother making plans if they never work?_ Yes, Bakura couldn't ignore his changing and tumultuous feelings. And he hated it. Why start caring because of some young up-start? Some gorgeous, happy, little up-start.

 _No. Stop that._ Bakura focused on sleep, forcing himself to clear his mind. He needed to get better physically first. Then he could deal with those damn pesky emotions. Slowly, his mind was washed clear. Eventually, Bakura started to drift to sleep, burying his face into the pillow. Bakura's last thought was of Marik's comforting scent wafting up from his pillow before he finally gave in to darkness.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note:** Sorry this is coming pretty late today. Despite other difficult chapters I have had to write, this one I found to be particularly tricky. But given the plot, this needed to happen. I'm happy with the results. Hope you guys are too.

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Rated M. No lemons. Pervs.

And again – thank you so much for reading. I appreciate it. If you like what you read, please fav or follow or give me any feedback. I'm open to any and all criticism/praise.

Bon appetite!

* * *

The next morning, Bakura woke up feeling physically better, but his mind was no closer to figuring out the mess that was him and Marik. But that could be put on the back burner. As he got up, he was pleased to see that he no longer felt dizzy. His side still hurt, but not nearly as much as it did the previous day. He wasn't sure if Odion and Marik were up (there was no clock in the bedroom so Bakura had difficulty determining the time of day). He decided to finally see the damage. He took on his shirt and started to remove his bandages carefully.

Bakura wasn't entirely sure what to expect, but he guessed that he expected the wound would be… bigger. He saw the small red hole where the bullet punctured through his skin, just above hip bone. He noticed the tiny tears in the flesh nearby that reminded him of cracked glass. He couldn't figure on the thin straight line that intersected the bullet hole, the oddity in this injury. He realized that it was created from Odion removing the bullet from his side. He gave an involuntary shudder, glad that he was unconscious for that part. He just prodded at the slowly healing wound, almost fascinated by it.

"Fluffy? You awake?" He heard a soft voice as the door cracked open. Bakura looked up as he saw Marik stick his head. Bakura realized Marik must have recently gotten up. His hair was sticking up in places and he was wearing a t-shirt and sweatpants. The sight of the young Egyptian brought a smile to Bakura's face. He mumbled a greeting before he realized Marik wasn't listening. In fact, Marik didn't even look Bakura in the eye, but instead stared at his shirtless torso. It took the albino a moment before a smirk grew on his face. He stretched exaggeratedly, making a show of his body.

"Like what you see?" Bakura teased Marik back with the same words he said to him the previous night. If Marik's face had been red in embarrassment before, it was nothing compared to the tomato color he took now. "Put your bandages and shirt back on, you prick. Or no breakfast for you." Marik made to leave, but in his own confusion and embarrassment, he accidentally knocked his head into the doorframe before slipping out. Bakura laughed out, amused by Marik's awkwardness.

 _There. Now the universe is back in order._ Bakura decided it wasn't worth switching into different clothes. Chances were, Marik's clothes would be too small. Correction – they would be intentionally a size too small and therefore, Bakura wouldn't wear them. He wrapped his bandages back on before throwing on the t-shirt he slept in last night. He walked out of the room, feeling stronger and less shaky than he did yesterday. He saw Marik and Odion both working on breakfast in the kitchen. Unsure what to do, he leaned against the counter watching them.

"Feeling better?" Odion asked politely as he flipped a pancake. Bakura nodded. "Considerably so. Starting to feel like my old self." Marik looked back at Bakura with a look of mock horror. "Oh god, Bakura's feeling like his old self? Now he'll start acting like an asshole and telling us to piss off." Bakura flipped Marik the bird, trying to ignore the soft chuckle Odion gave. Bakura had to resist the urge to actually tell Marik to piss off. He felt like that would be proving Marik's point.

"Well, if you're feeling like your old self, pick up a knife and start cutting up some fruit." Odion gestured to the fruit on the counter next to him. Bakura raised an eyebrow, feeling weird about the request. Nonetheless, he grabbed the knife and the cutting board. "See? Told you he wouldn't turn down the opportunity to have a knife in hand." Marik mumbled to Odion as Bakura snapped his head around to glare at the two. Being the butt of their joke was getting old fast.

He looked at the bowl of fruit next to the blender, putting two and two together. He rolled his eyes. "Smoothies again?" Marik nodded triumphantly while Odion just shrugged good-naturedly. Bakura chuckled. "Don't blame me when you're pre-diabetic at the age of 30." Marik just laughed. "Come on, Bakura. No one gets diabetes from drinking too many smoothies. You have to like, eat pure sugar or frosting from a jar everyday."

Bakura's eye twitched. "Right. Don't be getting any funny ideas, now." He finished cutting up the fruit and put it in a bowl. It felt… strange to be making breakfast with Marik and his brother. It was completely different. It felt like something he and Ryou would do. And as odd as it was, Bakura didn't mind. _Never saw myself making smoothies for breakfast with the Ishtar brothers. Strange how much this place is starting to feel like home_. The thought made him pause, Bakura worrying for a moment. He was getting too involved, too quickly. One little heist and suddenly he was adopted into the family.

"Eggs are ready!" Bakura looked up to see Marik bringing a plate of eggs and pancakes. He shook his head of his thoughts and sat down at the table, bringing the bowl of fruit with him. Marik gave a disgruntled look at the non-smoothie fruit that was placed on the table. "You'll survive. Besides, it's good for you." Bakura dismissed, grabbing a pear slice and taking a bite to make a point. Bakura caught the small, amused smile on Odion's face before he turned his attention back to breakfast. As much as he wanted to enjoy this moment, reality called Bakura back. After breakfast, he would need to get cleaned up and face probably the scariest part of their mission yet.

He had to go see Ryou.

* * *

Bakura walked back to his apartment, taking his time. He found himself getting rather tired from the journey back, his body still recovering. Marik insisted on joining Bakura, worried that the trip would be too much on his own. Bakura decided to compromise and allow Marik to walk him as far as the university. Marik had class to attend still. He had enjoyed the brief walk together and felt strange disappointed when Marik hopped off at the university.

 _This has got to be the strangest two days of my life_. The juxtaposition between going after a Millennium Item to enjoying a nice breakfast with Marik and his brother was not what Bakura had anticipated. From dangerous crime life to the warm, fuzzy feeling of home, Bakura wasn't sure what to make of his life. It certainly wasn't what he had expected it to be, but at the same time, it wasn't necessarily all bad. In the end, things were working out well. Well, aside from the bullet wound. In the end, it was worth it. He got the Ring. Only one Item left.

With that thought, Bakura found his second wind as he turned the corner and spotted his apartment complex. Things were starting to really look up. Not that Bakura doubted his skill before, but never had collecting all the Items felt more tangible and real. He was so close. All that remained with the Puzzle. And with Marik's help, they may very well find it. Bakura knew they could do it. The thought of succeeding and getting his reward after all his hard work gave him the motivation he needed.

Bakura took the elevator up to his floor. He had learned his lesson before, and he wasn't about to try pushing his healing body. It was only as he dug out his keys that he wondered what Ryou would think. Part of him knew he would probably be pissed. But Ryou was probably working today. It was a weekday so he was most likely at the shop. He would chew him out tonight, knowing his luck. _A small price to pay for the grand victory in the end._

Bakura unlocked the door and let himself in. He had just kicked off his shoes, when he heard a sound in back. He looked up, confused. "Ryou?" He called out, glancing around the corner. He heard a loud thud and suddenly one of the bedroom doors was flung open. His twin ran out, his eyes wide. Bakura stared in shocked, surprised at how unkempt Ryou looked. It was the middle of the day, but he looked like he just woke up. His hair was a dirty, tangled mess and the bags under his eyes revealed his lack of sleep.

The two just stared at each other for a moment. Ryou just watched him, as if expecting something. Bakura had no idea what though. He had no clue what to do. Honestly, he was expecting yelling, an interrogation sessions, accusations – anything at this point. But Ryou was just staring at him. Bakura gathered his thoughts first. "You look like hell. What's wrong with you?" Ryou didn't reply, but continued to stare, his face a careful mask. Bakura dumped his bag on the floor and shoved his hands in his pockets.

 _Well, shit. Now what?_ Ryou was freaking him out. "Um… have you eaten lunch yet? I suppose it's my turn for a meal around here." Bakura mumbled out, scratching the back of his head. He just wished Ryou would do his usual routine of either yelling at him or giving him the silent treatment. This staring-him-silently-down-thing was more unnerving. When Ryou didn't reply, Bakura sighed and walked into the kitchen. He was half-surprised when he saw that Ryou followed.

He opened up the fridge and chuckled. "Looks like we'll need to grab groceries soon." He checked the other shelves before deciding to make sandwiches for the two of them. Bakura noticed Ryou just watching him, leaning against the counter as he let Bakura work around the kitchen. _What the hell does he want from me? What does he usually want from me at this point?_ As Bakura pulled out some veggies, he started speaking.

"So things got hairy while I was out the other night." Bakura stated lightly, trying not to worry his brother. It wouldn't hurt to tell him where he had been. "I was out on the case and things didn't go as planned. But in the end, it all worked out. And before you ask – yes I was at the warehouse district two nights ago, but I wasn't involved in the accident that happened there." Bakura blurted out, preferring to lie than actually get his brother worried about him. He glanced over and saw Ryou staring at floor, his face an emotionless mask.

 _What's he thinking?_ Bakura figured he would continue. "When we got back, I was feeling a bit under the weather. So I stayed the past two nights at Marik's." Bakura moved away from the cutting board and moved next to Ryou, reaching to open the cabinet. Ryou stepped out of the way as Bakura grabbed two plates. He handed one to Ryou, who was staring at Bakura's waist. Bakura glanced down, realizing that when he raised his arms to grab the plates that his shirt slid up, revealing the bandages.

Bakura growled, biting back the stream of swears that wanted to come out. _Well, shit. So much for not worrying Ryou._ Ryou just stared, his hands clenching the plate in his hands. The two brothers stood there staring at each other in tense silence. Bakura sighed as he took a step back, turning back to the cut veggies and cold meat he had pulled out. He just wished Ryou would say something so he would know what kind of reaction to expect.

Bakura grabbed two slices of bread and plopped them on his plate. "It's nothing serious. I was clumsy and made a mistake. Odion and Marik took care of it and got the bullet out, so I'm fine. Nothing major." Bakura pulled out a slice of ham when he heard the loud crack of something breaking. He flipped his head around. Ryou was leaning over the counter with his plate, but the plate had slipped and shattered. His left hand was quickly turning red from the cuts.

"Shit." Bakura swore as he ran to his brother's side, looking over his twin's bloodied hand. "You cut yourself up pretty bad there. Come on, let's wash that out and get you bandaged up." Bakura moved his hand to guide Ryou by his shoulder, but was shocked when Ryou jerked him off. He looked up to see Ryou's face, an almost manic look on his face. "Nothing major? You have the balls to lie to me and tell me that you weren't there, that nothing happened, and yet you brush off the fact that you were shot? That's nothing?"

Ryou whispered the words, Bakura almost having to strain to listen. Bakura swallowed as he watched his brother carefully. He reached for his twin's injured hand. "Look Ryou, we need to get your hand taken care of. Then we can talk-" Ryou didn't let him finish, jerking his bleeding hand away from Bakura. "I don't fucking care! You were gone for two whole days without so much as a word as to where you went and you come back with a gunshot wound and you want me to not fucking worry? What the hell is wrong with you?"

Ryou's voice finally moved from its soft whisper and now he was yelling angrily, but not at Bakura. He started pacing the kitchen, his uninjured hand running through his un-brushed hair. Ryou started to breathe heavily, almost as if fighting off a panic attack. Bakura could look on in complete confusion and shock. Ryou rarely ever swore like this. He heard Ryou say the f-word only once before. This was bad. Perhaps he could defuse the situation before it got out of hand. "Look, Ryou. I'm fine. I swear. I just didn't want you to worry."

Bakura felt his worry increase when Ryou started to laugh. Had his twin gone completely insane? "Seriously? 'You don't want me to worry?' Bakura – that's all I can do! That's all you let me do! Every fucking time, you pull this kind of shit and expect me to not worry! I'm just expected to deal with all of… this! I just can't! I can't do this anymore." Ryou brought both hands to clench at his hair, unaware of the blood now staining his hair. His anger was diminishing as Ryou leaned against the counter, bending over slightly. His posture started to crumple as he repeated the words softly. "I can't do this."

Bakura stared, unsure how to fix the situation anymore. He wanted to give his brother a pat on the shoulder and let him know that all would be okay. He wanted to fix his hand and make him smile. To not worry anymore. But Bakura realized that would be a temporary solution to a much bigger problem. His brother was clearly distressed. Bakura narrowed his eyes slightly and leaned against the counter, watching his brother across from him. "Look, Ryou. I know it's been stressful. On both of us. It feels like a lot of heartache over nothing. But the case is almost done. I just have one more Item and I get the reward. After that, we-"

"We what, Bakura? Do it all over again? What's it going to take before you finally decide you've stolen enough? How much money do you want before you're done? You don't know when to quit. You're going to keep doing this until you can't. You're going to do this until one day, you're caught, and then, I'll-" Ryou stopped talking and looked away, his face angry and scared. Bakura studied his brother, watching as Ryou finally found the courage to look back, glaring determinately at his twin.

Bakura was aware that his line of work worried his brother – he had known this for awhile. But it had been rather miniscule up until this point. Nothing major really happened. Yet here his twin was, having an emotional breakdown in from of him. What drove him to this point? It seemed like a bit of an overreaction in Bakura's opinion. "Ryou, what's this all about? What's going on? You've never been this upset before. Up until now, things have been going well for us." As if to confirm his brother had gone completely mental, Ryou started to laugh.

"Things have been going well for _you_. _You've_ always enjoyed doing this kind of shit. _You_ don't mind the limitations and difficulties that come with the job. _You_ can handle the constant risk and danger to your life and those closest to you. Have you ever just once asked what I want, asshole? Have you ever considered I didn't want to live a life where I can't go to certain parts of town because I might get mistaken for my criminal twin brother? Where I can't go out at night out of fear of being targeted? Where I worry myself sick, not knowing if tonight will be the last night I ever see you? Do you think I enjoy not being to go out and just live my fucking life? I can't do anything without being afraid because of what you want!"

Bakura glared at the ground, listening to Ryou say his piece. He remembered over a week ago when he first got a sense of how much Ryou was suffering. But he didn't realize that Ryou was making himself physically ill over this. The whole point of Bakura doing all this, choosing to be a master thief, was to make their lives easier. And although Bakura had felt that it had been worth it all this time, Ryou certainly didn't feel this way. Bakura had figured he was the only one who had to suffer to make this work – he was the one who had to take all the risks. He was the one who actually went out and did the dangerous work so that Ryou would be alright.

But with this, it felt like everything that Bakura had been working for was starting to crumble. What was the point of doing all this dangerous and risky work, going through the effort time and time again, if Ryou was miserable? That he was always angry or worried or upset? Bakura had just assumed it was Ryou getting annoyed at him for his work. Worrying about him, but it would only happen after a mission, when Bakura came back from some daredevil stunt he pulled. But he was off. Apparently, Ryou suffered more than he had been letting on. He knew that it was difficult on the two of them, but he had no idea how difficult.

"Okay." Bakura nodded, not really sure where he was going with this. "I see. You're right. This hasn't been easy. On both of us. This isn't the most ideal situation, but we've made it work. I believe it hasn't all been a waste. I've been too many damn hours on this for it to be a waste. I've done all of this for us, and although it hasn't been great all the time, it's gotten us by. For our life, it's been necessary." Bakura used to think he was terrible at diplomacy, but after meeting Marik, it became a required skill in dealing with his confounding companion. Ryou laughed, but this time, instead of sounding manic, he sounded condescending.

"Necessary. That's a great word to justify crime. It's necessary." Bakura glared at Ryou. Bakura bristled as Ryou's derision. It was one thing to be angry at him. It was another to talk down to him. "I'm serious, Ryou. I've done what I had to for us. You think I would just do this because I want to?" Ryou rolled his eyes. "Actually yes. That's exactly why you do it. Can you honestly tell me that the reward money is the sole motivation for why you chose this life of crime? Or is it because of your title as 'Thief King" that keeps you going?" Ryou spat those last words out like they were venom.

"Ryou, I didn't do this for glory, and you fucking know that. I was doing it to keep us together after mom and dad died, damn it. And I'm not going to apologize for that." Bakura couldn't stop from raising his voice, his desperation slipping through. He crossed his arms, taking a more defiant stance. Ryou could take issue with what Bakura does, but that didn't mean Bakura would sit back and take being insulted and falsely accused. He wasn't going to start regretting his choice to protect his little brother.

"I know. You did what you had to. But that was nine years ago. What's your excuse now? Why do you keep doing this, Bakura? It's not like child services is going to be knocking on our door nowadays." Ryou pushed off against the counter, challenging his twin. His face switched back to anger, almost as if aggressive. Bakura finally snapped. "Because we have to, damn it! What other choice do we have? We need to keep doing this. Bills don't pay themselves, Ryou!" He understood that Ryou was concerned, but didn't he get it? How else were they going to pay for their livelihood? How were they going to get by?

To Bakura's surprise, Ryou walked out of the kitchen. Confused, Bakura followed, unsure of where this would be going. He watched as Ryou walked back to his bedroom and walked over to his desk. He sorted through the papers in one of the drawers, searching for something. _What is he doing?_ A moment later, Ryou pulled out a stack of papers clipped together. Bakura stared at confusion, recognizing them as their tax forms, bills, and other such forms. "What the hell is this, Ryou?"

"These are the bills that don't pay themselves. I've been doing the math. With my salary alone, I can cover the cost of rent, electric, plumbing, transportation, and groceries. I can live on my own without your income." It took a moment before Bakura realized what Ryou was implying. _Ryou, you fucking asshole_. "What's this? Are you planning on leaving? Like some jilted ex-girlfriend? Ryou, what the fuck is wrong with you?" Bakura flung the packet back at Ryou, his anger growing. He couldn't believe his own brother would even suggest this.

"What other choice do I have, Kura? You haven't given me any other options! I don't want to do this, but you haven't given a better alternative! Stop being so selfish and think of someone besides yourself!" Ryou yelled at Bakura, his hands clenched into fists. His left hand was all but forgotten at this point, his skin now stained red with blood. Bakura glared, frustration and worry fighting for dominance in his mind. It was like staring into a mirror, as he sensed Ryou battle the same thing. They both were angry, fed up with the other. They were pissing each other off. But at the same time, they just wanted the best for the other.

"How the fuck am I selfish, dickhead?" Bakura stepped forward, crossing his arms as he glared down at his twin. Everything he had done was for them. He got _shot_ for god's sake. People don't do that for kicks and giggles. Yes, he realized his decision hasn't made their lives easy. But when had Bakura ever said he was doing this for himself? Ryou started laughing again, but he didn't sound manic or condescending. It was as if there was a hint of disbelief.

"You still don't get it? I don't need you to be a criminal. We're fine. Financially we are okay. So why do you feel the need to keep doing this? You're not doing it for us anymore. You're doing it for yourself and justifying your actions by saying that you're just trying to keep us off the streets. Well, guess what Bakura? Nobody's going to drag us off to foster care anytime soon. We don't need all of this! I don't need to be rich! I need to be able to fucking live my life without fear of being targeted! I need to not fear that you're going to walk out the door one day and you're not going to come back like our parents did."

Ryou looked exhausted by the time he was done screaming at Bakura, looking paler than before. Ryou wrapped his arms around his torso, his body shaking. Bakura glared, but he found his resolve weakening. Ryou's words hit him hard. He had always felt that he had been doing this for them. He wanted the best for Ryou and instead, Ryou felt like his life was hell. In some ways, it was easier in his mind to believe that everything he was doing was to make their lives better. That he had. But perhaps that was before. Perhaps that was no longer the case. Loathe as he was to say, he wondered if he should consider leaving the field.

Bakura hadn't really thought about it seriously. He had always pushed the idea of "retiring" to the future. He would always tell himself "in a few more years." The idea of stopping and escaping his criminal ways always seemed like a distant future that was always tomorrow, never today. Why did he stick with the dangerous road? If he wasn't doing it for them, then maybe Ryou was right in saying that he was doing this for himself. He loved what he did. He loved the risk and the danger. He loved pushing his skills to the next level. Every day he saw was more precious because he had survived to that day. He lived for the thrill of it all. But…

Maybe that needed to change. Maybe he needed to quit while he was still ahead. After this mission, him and Ryou will have more money than they'll know what to do with it. Bakura was still young – he had his whole life ahead of him. He knew it was better to get out early and not throw away his life. Hell, Bakura's other option would be to keep doing what he's doing until he met an early grave.

 _But what the hell would I do?_ Bakura considered himself a smart man in his field – he knew the skills and had the knowledge necessary for his job. But outside of his profession, his skills were not suited for the law-abiding job market. He never went to university or a technical school. Technically, Bakura never graduated high school – he had dropped out to pursue a life of crime. Not because he wanted to, but rather he needed to. And now?

Bakura realized that perhaps Ryou was right in saying he needed to keep stealing and taking on illegal jobs. Because Bakura didn't have anything else to fall back on. The criminal life had been his fall back after their parents died. He didn't know what else he could do. He didn't know what someone with his skills and education level could get honest work. And yet, if Bakura didn't figure out something soon, he risked hurting both him and Ryou even more. He couldn't get out, but he couldn't stay. _Fuck. I can't win._

Bakura sighed, walking past Ryou to sit down in the chair at Ryou's desk. He was aware of his brother watching him like a hawk. Bakura chose to ignore him, instead raising a hand to rub the side of his head. He ran his fingers up into his hair as he rested his elbow on the desk, staring at the floor. "What do you want from me then? What do you want me to do?" Bakura didn't know what sort of answer Ryou would give him. He didn't know if Ryou had an answer. But at the same time, he needed to know.

Ryou knelt down to pick up the papers that Bakura had previously tossed. He organized them silently, the question still hanging in the air. As Ryou stood up, he sighed. His exhaustion and resignation weighed heavily. "I don't know, Bakura. I don't know what the answer is. I don't know what we should do. But something needs to change. Because I can't keep doing this. And if you're not going to make a change, then I will." Ryou kept his eyes averted, his energy spent. He walked out of the room, not waiting for Bakura's response.

Bakura stared at the floor, hearing the door close as Ryou left. Bakura gritted his teeth, but didn't move from his spot. Their fight was over. Everything was out in the open and yet nothing was resolved. And for once, Bakura didn't have a snarky comeback to his brother, no empty reassurance, no sarcastic remark to lighten the mood. Bakura closed his eyes, exhaling heavily. The discomfort from his wound felt like nothing compared to the discomfort he felt at the growing rift between him and his twin. He was so close to finishing out this case. All that remained was the Puzzle and he would succeed.

 _It'll all mean nothing if I lose Ryou because of this._


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note:** As a special Thanksgiving gift to you my readers, here's the chapter now before I go to work instead of afterwards. Which is a miracle because I cannot do mornings to save my life! Happy Thanksgiving!

Just as a heads-up – I know the Ishtar father doesn't have a name. I chose Aknadin because let's be honest – he looks like him and he's an asshole. I'm not creative enough to make up my own names.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Rated M. You know the drill.

Thank you so much for reading. I cannot express my thanks enough. If you like what you read, please fav or follow or leave a review – any and all feedback is welcomed!

Bon appetit!

* * *

The following days were awkward and uncomfortable for Bakura and his brother. Bakura knew to keep a low profile and not push his luck. Odion hadn't found his knife, so there was a possibility of linking Bakura to the crime scene. He was worried that the police had found it, but after a week, the knife was nowhere to be found. The police hadn't come after him – it looked like the knife just disappeared. Bakura had been quite upset about that. Marik called him a psychopath yet again for having a favorite knife. It didn't help his case when he mentioned that he had a knife collection.

He decided to keep away for the time being until the situation calmed down. He stayed mostly at home and would occasionally go over to see Marik. He knew he should start researching. Throwing himself back into his work would get his mind off the conflicting thoughts. _Fuck. Things were supposed to go smoothly now that I'm one Item away from finishing the case._ Bakura had no earthly clue as to how to fix his problem with Ryou. He wasn't sure what he could do. A week later thinking about it and he was no closer to finding a solution.

To make matters worse, his time with Marik only reminded him of his own confusing and baffling feelings towards his odd work partner. Bakura wasn't at his mobile or agile state. He was healing, but slowly. Every time he went over to Marik's, the teen was peppering him with questions, asking when they were going to start researching on the Puzzle. And Bakura would brush it off, telling him later.

He wasn't sure why he was delaying studying the last Millennium Item. If anything, it made sense to start as soon as possible. He would be delaying the inevitable. It would be to their advantage to get a head start and figure out something on this Puzzle. It was the biggest enigma in this collection and the sooner they started finding out more about the Item, the better position they will be later once they locate it.

And yet Bakura didn't feel like it. He made an excuse saying that the police would try to track them by the web searches so it was best to not do anything yet. So what if it was a lie? He didn't want to work yet. Instead, he would just hang around Marik, not really discussing anything of importance. Why did he keep doing this? He didn't feel like doing anything in general.

 _"_ _God, I'm in slump_ ," Bakura grumbled as he lay across Marik's couch. That must be why Bakura felt so unmotivated. They had just played another weird game that Odion picked up, some kind of dice game that Bakura wasn't a big fan of. Marik completely thrashed him before Bakura finally gave up, now resting on the couch as he stared up at the ceiling. Marik had been confused to see Bakura hanging out more and more at his apartment and not for researching purposes. Bakura couldn't tell him the real reason was because he was trying to avoid Ryou for the time being. It was a poor strategy but the only one he could think of at the moment.

"So do you want to play another game, Fluffy? If not, I could open my laptop and we could start researching. It's been over a week now since we've done any real work." Bakura groaned as he rested his arm over his eyes. "No." Marik sighed as he finished putting the dice away and stood up. "Need to wait a bit a longer?" Bakura just snorted, an empty smile growing on his face as if to try and reassure his companion. "No. I just don't feel like it."

Bakura could hear Marik make an annoyed sound before he walked out of the room, his footsteps growing softer. Bakura slipped his arm down and placed it behind his head, staring blankly at the ceiling. _We're so damn close to getting this case done. But is it going to be worth all this effort in the end? Damn it, Ryou. Things were going pretty smoothly before you had to go and fuck up everything I've planned. What the hell am I supposed to do?_

"Bakura?" The albino blinked and flicked his eyes over to the Egyptian standing over him. Marik had a concerned yet slightly amused look on his face. "What's wrong?" Bakura rolled his eyes as he moved to sit up, his side now healing and only giving a dull throb as he moved. He couldn't really tell Marik of his troubles back at home. That would be admitting to the family that he's convinced Marik doesn't exist. The thought of Ryou made his stomach turn again, a constant worry in Bakura's life in recent times.

"I just haven't been feeling my best. I'd rather take it slow for a bit. We'll get to the Puzzle soon. Just not yet." Bakura admitted, figuring it was the best he could offer at the moment. It was strange how at ease Bakura was at lying to the people closest in his life. It was also strange how Marik now qualified as one of the closest people in his life. Bakura decided he should go with the word 'friend' to describe Marik. He was more than a work acquaintance at this point.

Bakura had settled on the word "friend" because it's what made the most sense. He hung out with him for no other reason than to not be bored. They played games. They committed crimes. That's what friends did, right? Marik would find ingredients to make smoothies and Bakura would shrug and join him. Bakura would tease Marik while Marik would make some stupid remark back. Bakura would nap on Marik's couch as Marik painted, sometimes peeking an eye open to watch Marik as he concentrated, his cheek smudged with black ink…

That's what friends did, right?

Bakura groaned, annoyed at the headache he was now giving himself. _Life is too fucking complicated._ He rolled his head back to stare at the ceiling. Not doing anything seemed like a better alternative than doing something and screwing things up more. Pretending that his feelings towards Marik ended at the word "friend" than admitting an uncomfortable truth seemed more appealing. At this point, Bakura felt aimless. He knew that pursuing the Puzzle would get him what he wanted. Or would it? He wasn't sure. What was the point of doing anything if he didn't know how to get what he wanted? Or for that matter, what did he want?

Marik sitting down next to him on the couch brought Bakura's thoughts back to the present. "Well, if there's anything I can, just let me know. You worry me sometimes, you know that?" Marik told him as he sat down with his sketchbook. He flipped to an open page and started to lightly press the pencil to the page. Bakura nodded, knowing his strange behavior was probably a constant point of worry and amusement for Marik. The two sat in silence as Marik continued to sketch and Bakura was left alone in his thoughts. It took several weeks, but Bakura managed to train Marik not always fill the space between them with noise.

Bakura leaned over to glance at Marik's sketch. "What are you drawing?" Marik didn't look up from his paper. "You." Bakura snapped his head up at that comment. "What?" Marik sniggered softly, but kept his attention on the thin lines his pencil traced. "You heard me." There was a faint smile on his face as he studied the paper. Marik's eyes flicked up to Bakura's gaping face for a moment before returning his attention back to his pen and paper. Bakura finally found his words again, huffing a breath of air to blow the bangs out of his face as he leaned back into the couch.

"You're so weird. Why would you want to do that?" Bakura only hoped he wasn't blushing. Last thing he needed was for Marik to start drawing him like a blushing schoolgirl. Marik finally lifted his head up to give Bakura a patronizing look that would give Ryou a run for his money. "Fluffy, I'll only get better if I practice. Besides-" Marik turned to erase some of the lighter lines. "You have an interesting look." Marik smirked with his last comment, his eyes occasionally flicking up to Bakura before returning to their spot.

If Bakura thought he hadn't been blushing before, he definitely was now. "What the hell does that even mean?" Marik snickered, the smile growing on his face. "Well, it's not every day you see an albino. Believe it or not, white hair a quite rare back in Egypt." Bakura rolled his eyes, snorting. If Marik thought his hair was weird, he had yet to meet some of the weirdest in Domino City. This town seemed to be full of eccentric hairdos. "Well, I hate to break it to you, but I don't think you're in Kansas in anymore."

Marik looked up from his paper to stare at Bakura, a blank look in his eyes. Bakura stared back for a moment before sighing. _Of course_. "You know, because you're far from home. Your environment and the people are going to be really different than what you're used to." Marik just raised an eyebrow dryly, a weird look on his face. "Okay. So what does Kansas have to do with that?" Bakura rolled his eyes as he leaned back his head, staring at the ceiling. "It's a quote from a movie, idiot."

"Never heard of it."

"You'd recognize it the title if you heard it."

"Probably not. You have weird taste in stuff."

"The fuck are you talking about? The movie's a classic. One of the greatest ever made."

"Sure it is, Fluffy."

"What? You haven't heard of _The Wizard of Oz_ before?"

"Nope."

"You've got to be fucking kidding me. How have you not seen _The Wizard of Oz_? Everyone and their grandma has seen that damn movie. Have you been living under a rock your whole life?"

"Close to it." Marik smiled wryly, but it appeared more like a grimace than a smile. Bakura rolled his head to the side to study Marik. How the hell has this kid not seen that movie? A thought crossed Bakura's mind. "Marik, how many movies have you seen?" Marik leaned back into the couch, staring at the wall ahead as he thought. "Hmmm… I don't know. One, maybe two? I never really watched movies growing up. We didn't have a TV." Bakura groaned as he turned his head back to stare at the ceiling. "What, did Odion not let you watch movies too?" Marik's elder brother was far too protective for his own good.

Marik shook his head, his eyes furrowing slightly. "No. My father wouldn't let us watch TV." Marik stared at his paper, but Bakura could tell by the hazy look that Marik's focus was not on his sketch. Bakura watched for another moment before sighing loudly. "Well, I know what we're doing this afternoon." He clamped a hand down on Marik's shoulder, planning on using it to help him stand up. He hadn't anticipated Marik jumping out of his skin and scooting a foot away on the couch.

Bakura flicked his eyes over, confused. Marik's face was red, his hands tightly clenching the sketchpad. His body curled in as Marik cautiously met Bakura's eyes. "Uh… sorry. What did you want to do?" Marik tried to sound light in his question, but Bakura could tell by his tense posture that Marik was anything but. Immediately, the defensive stance Marik took reminded Bakura of the other time Marik reacted this way. Back on one of their first outings, Marik had shoved Bakura away for touching him and Bakura had been just as bewildered then as he was now.

 _So it wasn't a fluke before. What the hell is that all about?_ For as much as he hung out with Marik, he never figured out what that reaction had been about before. Bakura knew better to think Marik had an aversion to being touched. Bakura need only think about that awkward moment when Marik willing brushed his hand through Bakura's hair. Marik had been the one to break the touch barrier when they first met and it was clear that Marik didn't mind Bakura touching. But for some reason, Marik would freak whenever Bakura touched around his shoulder.

 _Well, technically shoulder and back_. The last time Marik reacted that way was when Bakura decided to herd Marik along away from the game shop by pushing on his back. This time, Bakura had placed his hand on Marik's shoulder. So was it just that part of the body that Marik didn't want to be touched? That seemed oddly specific. _I wonder what that's all about?_ Bakura thought about asking, but one look at Marik's tense and scared face told him that would be a bad idea. Marik probably wanted to move past this incident. If he wasn't ready to talk about it, then Bakura wouldn't push.

Bakura stood up and walked over to his backpack. He pulled out his laptop and cord as he walked back to the couch. Marik was starting to loosen up and slowly uncurled himself. "What are you doing? Are we researching now?" Marik put down the sketchpad next to him and watched as Bakura sat down. The albino opened up his laptop, snorting at the question. "Hell no. We're committing the biggest crime in society." Marik just raised an eyebrow. "And that crime would be?"

"Downloading a movie illegally from the internet." Bakura smirked as he got the film set-up. Bakura glanced over at Marik as he watched in confusion at the opening credit scenes. As the title came up, Marik started laughing. "Seriously? You're making me watch _The Wizard of Oz_?" Bakura hushed Marik, leaning back into the couch as he got settled. "Shut up. The movie's starting." Marik rolled his eyes but stayed quiet per Bakura's request.

Bakura wasn't entirely sure why or how he ended up sitting on a couch next to Marik watching a movie. He remembered it being one of his favorites as a kid. He hadn't seen it in a few years so he forgot a lot of the stuff. But Bakura couldn't focus on the film. He just couldn't believe Marik had never seen any movies before. _What kind of parent doesn't let their kids watch TV?_ _Did Marik come from some sort of fundie-nut house?_ Bakura really didn't know much about Marik before meeting him here. He never pushed, mostly out of concern that Marik would feel welcome to question Bakura in return.

Initially, Bakura didn't particularly care to get to know his Egyptian companion. Funny how things change though. Bakura knew he shouldn't pry, but he wanted to piece together the mystery that was Marik Ishtar. He knew that his elder brother was protective. Ishizu had mentioned that Odion became Marik's guardian after their father died. How long ago was that? Marik clearly remembers their father and Odion didn't appear to be much older than Bakura. Marik told Bakura that his mother died in childbirth. Marik has only mentioned his sister once before. Bakura figured he wasn't close to Ishizu, which would make sense. Ishizu had been out of his life for quite a few years from what she had told him.

 _The Ishtar clan is turning out to be a real basket case_. Bakura wondered if he could ask Marik more about his home life without arousing suspicion or putting the teen in an awkward position. Bakura bit his lip, internally debating what to say. "Fluffy?" Bakura nearly jumped at the question, trying to stay relaxed. "What is it, Marik?" He glanced over to see Marik's eyes glued to the screen. "Have you ever seen a tornado in real life?" Bakura blinked before he turned to the screen to see the house flying up into the air. _Right. Movie. Duh._

"I have not. Frankly, I hope I never do. Closest I've ever gotten was that typhoon several years back that brushed up against the coast of Japan." Marik nodded his head. "Fair enough. I don't think I'd ever want to be close enough to ever see a tornado. They seem cool though." Bakura chuckled, watching as the tornado faded away and their protagonist found herself in the land of Oz. "I suppose they are. I'd just rather not deal with that hazard. I'll stick with my earthquakes over here, thank you."

Marik raised his head thoughtfully at that comment. "I haven't experienced an earthquake yet. You don't get many of those in Egypt." Bakura raised an eyebrow. Perhaps he could use this conversation to learn a little about Marik's past. "What? Did you get lots of sandstorms?" Marik rolled his eyes, though a small smile grew on his face. "You know, Egypt is not all desert."

"You still didn't answer my question."

"There's the Nile, which is really lush and green. Cairo is a huge city and a lot more modern than people realize."

"So is that a yes?"

"… Fuck you. Yeah, I saw quite a few dust storms."

Bakura smiled. "What were those like?"

"I don't know. Dusty?"

"You're a poet with words."

"Shut up, Bakura." Marik rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the munchkins. Bakura sniggered, amused at his success in pestering Marik. He turned his head back to the screen, though the conversation wasn't quite yet over. Bakura listened as Marik spoke softly. "When I was a little, we lived in an old town way out of the ways from everything. Nobody ever visited so it was mostly just my family and a few others. Whenever we got dust storms, I was afraid we would get buried alive from all the sand. So I would go hide during storms."

Bakura took a chance to glance over at Marik's face. To his surprise, Marik had a small smile on his face. "Every time I hid though, Odion would come find me. He'd sit with me through the storm and tell me stories about mom to help me forget about the storm outside." Marik tilted his head, half watching the film, but also caught up in an old memory. Bakura liked the soft, happy look at Marik's face. "You have a good older brother." Bakura was a little surprised when those words exited his mouth. He had been thinking it – he hadn't meant to say it out loud.

Marik turned his head, almost as if surprised that Bakura had been listening. The surprise melted back into his relaxed smile. "Yeah. Odion has always been there for me to comfort and protect me. He's been there for me through so much… I don't know what I would do without him." Marik's eyes furrowed for a moment because he shook his head. He smiled at Bakura before turning back to watch the film, now humming along to the tune being sung.

Bakura pursed his lips and nodded for a moment, before turning back to the screen. "Odion's okay with you becoming a criminal?" Bakura wasn't sure why he chose that path, but it did seem odd how Odion was so protective and yet allowed Marik to get involved in illegal activities. Marik sighed, but kept his eyes on the movie. "Not really. But he still lets me. I'm going to meet Yami and nothing's going to change that. I guess Odion figures if he can't stop me, he'll go along for the ride to try and keep me safe."

Marik tilted his head, his focus more on the conversation than the movie at hand. "I don't want Odion to get hurt because of me, though. He always seems to go out of his way for others. He's too kind for his own good." Bakura didn't turn his head, but flicked his eyes over in Marik's direction. The albino had not bothered to get to know Odion. It seemed a little weird trying to get to know Marik's elder brother. He always acted distant and detached from everyone.

"I'll take your word on it. He's always been polite to me." Marik chuckled softly, knowing that Bakura wasn't as familiar with his bald older brother. "Odion is very polite and reserved. He's always been like that, even around me. I think it comes from how my father was always cold towards him." Bakura raised his eyebrow. Now he was getting into unfamiliar territory. Could he go a little further?

"Why was your old man like that?" Marik's eyebrows creased together as he moved his legs onto the couch. He folded them up and wrapped his arms around his knees. "I'm not really sure why he was like that. I'm guessing he acted like that with Odion because he wasn't his son." Bakura lifted his head, confusion crossing his face. _Wait. I thought Odion was Marik's older brother._ He swiveled his head towards Marik. "What?"

Marik turned his head, raising an eyebrow at the puzzled look on Bakura's face. "Yeah. Odion's adopted. I thought you knew that." Bakura blinked. He opened his mouth for a moment before closing it, nodding his head. "Well, I do now. I never pieced that one together." Marik shrugged before turning back to the computer. "Well, I guess I never mentioned it. Our mom took Odion in when he was a baby, so as far as I'm concerned, he's always been family. He's the closest family I have."

Bakura turned to ask Marik more about his family when he heard a knock. He snapped his head around before relaxing as he realized it was the door. "Fluffy. Someone's at the door." Bakura gave an annoyed huff, rolling his head over to glare at Marik. The teen didn't turn his head, but he could see the small smile playing across his face. "Asshole." Bakura stood up, stretching for a moment before walking around the corner and down the hallway. He opened the door as he heard their guest knock a second time.

Bakura blinked in confusion at the young woman at the door. Her hair was black like night and her blue eyes contrasted sharply with her dark tan skin. One hand on her purse tightened as her eyebrows raised in recognition at the albino in front of her. Bakura stared for a moment in shock, surprised to see the museum curator in front of him. He finally found his words as he stuttered out her name. "Ishizu?" The shock on her face quickly disappeared as she quickly switched to an angry glare.

 _Well, fuck_.

"You." She spat out the words softly and angrily, her blue eyes now icy. Bakura sighed, not entirely sure how to address this situation. "Look, I ca-" Before Bakura knew what was happening, he felt his head snap sharply as Ishizu punched him hard in the face. He wasn't ready for her sudden assault, as he lost his balance and fell back against the wall. Bakura felt dazed as he realized Ishizu was now walking towards him, practically glowering. _Shit, shit, shit._ He took a step back, trying to regain his sense of balance. "What the hell are y-" Ishizu shoved Bakura as the bewildered man tried to get away. His momentum with the added force of her pushing him caused the thief to stumble to the ground.

"Ishizu! The fuck?" Bakura snapped angrily, not bothering to get up with the angry Egyptian woman glaring down at him. "What the hell are you doing here, Bakura? What are you planning?" Bakura rolled his eyes, annoyed at being attacked and interrogated by this woman. "I'm not planning anything, you fucking moron. Marik invited me over." His words did nothing to calm the livid elder sister. "That's complete bullshit! I don't know what the hell you're plotting, but leave Marik and Odion out of this! I won't let you hurt them. Get the hell out of here or I swe-"

"Ishizu!" The angry duo was torn from their glaring contest as they both looked up. Marik looked completely shocked – one because his sister was here and two, because Bakura was knocked down on his ass. _Well, this is only slightly embarrassing._ Bakura turned away, ignoring the warmth spreading across his cheeks. He was satisfied to see Ishizu looked surprised and even contrite with her brother at home. "Marik! Are you okay?" Marik took a step forward, his arms held out as if to try to keep the two at bay.

"I'm fine. What the hell happened? Why is Bakura on the ground?" Ishizu was about to explain when a confused look grew across her face. "You know this man?" Bakura avoided all eye contact as he stood up, leaning against the wall more to stay out of the way than for actual support. The push hadn't hurt, but she had clocked him pretty good. "Yes, I know him. He's… well, he's my work partner and my best friend." At those words, Bakura snapped his eyes up. His face stayed neutral, but his mind was flying. Marik thought of him as his best friend? Seriously?

Ishizu, however, seemed less pleased by this knowledge. She stared in silence for a moment as she tried to control her anger. "Marik, I care about you very deeply. I have to warn you that this man is not who this he is. He's selfish and manipulative and he's planning on using you. This man is a criminal and h-" Marik rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "Ishizu, I already know that. Bakura's a thief and an asshole. I know you think me a child, but I actually know what I'm getting myself into." Marik cut his sister off, an annoyed look on his face.

Bakura smirked, feeling both pleased and annoyed by Marik's description of him. He glanced down, unwilling to hop between the two siblings. He was brought back to attention as he felt a hand brush by this cheek. Bakura looked up, shocked as Marik studied the forming bruise. "You okay? Your cheek isn't looking too good." Bakura raised a hand to prod the bruise, feeling a slight pinch of pain. "I'll be fine. Your sister has a mean right hook, but it's not quite as bad a bullet."

Marik chuckled, dropping his hand down. "Yeah, I suppose I can't argue on that one." The two turned back to Ishizu, who was staring at the two cautiously. Bakura shoved his hands in his pocket, unsure what to say. "Marik…" Ishizu started to speak but Marik cut her off. "Could we talk in private, sister?" Marik crossed his arms, turning his head to stare at the walls to avoid looking at both of his guests. Ishizu bit her lip, before sighing and nodding her consent.

Bakura, seeing this as his cue to leave, grunted as he pushed himself off the wall. "Well, I guess I'll start icing this then." He pointed to his cheek as he left the hallway, not waiting for their dismissal. He would let Marik sort this one out with Ishizu. _Damn. Well, I didn't anticipate that._ He walked into the kitchen, shuffling through several drawers until he found a plastic bag. He shrugged, settling for the makeshift solution.

He walked over to the freezer and pulled an ice tray as he started filling the bag with ice. As he zipped up the bag, he checked the drawers next to find a towel. As he found one, he turned away before glancing back. He saw an envelope buried in the towel drawer. He flicked his eyes up to the kitchen entrance. After making sure no one was looking, he grabbed the envelope. He pulled out the letter inside, marked several years old as he placed his ice bag on his cheek to reduce the swelling. He glanced down, realizing the document was in Egyptian for a majority. Bakura rolled his eyes, annoyed that his snooping around was quickly put to a halt.

Bakura was about to put the letter away when he noticed that the second letter was not in Egyptian. He flipped to that page, recognizing the English print. Bakura smirked – him and Ryou had been born in England. English was his first language, and although they moved to Japan at an early age, they had spoken English at home for a majority of their lives. It was only after their parents died did they switch to speaking Japanese. Their native tongue was a painful reminder at the time. They still spoke it sometimes but not nearly as much. Still, Bakura would be damned if he couldn't remember it now. He studied the page carefully.

 _"_ _After investigation and careful deliberation, the court has ruled in favor of Mr. Odion Ishtar, declaring him the primary caregiver for Marik Ishtar. He will be his primary guardian until Marik Ishtar reaches the age of eighteen and thereby a legal adult. Mr. Aknadin Ishtar will have three weeks to comply with the court's demands. As established by the state, Mr. Aknadin may apply for visitation rights at-"_

A loud noise jolted Bakura from his thoughts as he quickly shoved the paper in the envelope. He heard the two arguing in the other room, but in his rush to hide the letter, Bakura didn't catch what was said. He shoved it back in the drawer and focused on the ice on his face. He leaned back against the counter. The letter was nothing particularly special. It told him what he already knew – that Odion was Marik's legal guardian. Bakura wasn't sure who exactly this Aknadin was, but if he had to guess, it was their father. So did Odion gain guardianship over Marik before their father died? That was news.

He heard footsteps heading his direction. Bakura glanced to see Ishizu walk into the kitchen. She paused a moment when she spotted him before sighing and walking towards the fridge. Bakura didn't say anything but stood to the side, unwilling to be a target for her anger. She opened the fridge, looking inside for a moment. "So you're working with Marik on the Millennium case." It wasn't a question. Bakura flicked his eyes in her direction before shrugging. "Yeah. I am."

Ishizu grabbed a bottle of water before closing the refrigerator door. "Are you sure that's wise?" Bakura snorted. He knew better than to think Ishizu was concerned for him. She hated him – she was only concerned about her brothers. "We both get what we want. I get the reward money. He gets to meet Yami. This works out well for both of us." He was surprised when he heard Ishizu give a harsh, short laugh. "That's not what I was talking about. Do you even know why he wants to meet Yami?"

Bakura opened his mouth, but then closed it. He narrowed his eyes, studying the strange look on Ishizu's face. "… Why does that matter?" She shrugged, twisting open her water bottle. She took a sip as she turned away. "Marik says you're his best friend. Truth is, you know as much about him as he knows about you. I don't trust you, Bakura, but perhaps you shouldn't trust my brother either. He has his own motives after all."

Bakura's head snapped up, caught off guard by Ishizu's comment. Ishizu didn't wait for his response as she walked out of the kitchen. He felt completely confused and put-off by Ishizu's words of caution. In truth, Bakura felt like he was slapped in the face. Though he knew he should be cautious, he was becoming very trusting and open towards Marik. He had dismissed Marik's goals of meeting Yami because it hadn't been important to him. He just needed Marik for the Rod. But now…

 _Why does Marik want to meet Yami? What does he hope to accomplish?_

"Hey Fluffy, how's the cheek doing?" Bakura glanced up to see Marik leaning against the entrance of the kitchen. He smiled as best as he could with his cheek being iced. "Cooling down." Marik nodded. "Ishizu is about to head out. I don't- She would prefer to be elsewhere." He glanced down, a blush on his face. Bakura stared for a moment before sighing. "She doesn't want to be around if I'm here." Marik stared pointedly at the floor as Bakura stood up straight, placing the ice down on the counter. "If you want your sister to stay, I can go. It's not a bi-"

"No." Marik blurted out, glancing up almost as if in confusion. He shook his head slightly. "It's really okay. Ishizu said she had other errands to run anyway. Besides, we haven't finished that movie." Marik gave a wry smile, as if a bit unwilling to admit that he was enjoying the film. Bakura chuckled, a warm feeling in his chest. "Right. Well, let's finish that film. Afterwards, we start researching, got it? No slacking off now."

Marik blinked before a large smile grew on his face. "You got it!" He turned around the corner, presumably to say goodbye to his sister. Bakura took a few steps before pausing. He glanced over his shoulder, staring at the drawer. He sighed as he walked back to the drawer. He rolled it open and snagged the English document. He folded it tight and shoved it in his back jean pocket. It would probably lead nowhere, but some part of him couldn't shake that there was something there that he was missing. Some clue that might help him figure out Marik. _This damn kid is consuming my entire life now._

 _Not that that's a bad thing though…_


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note:** My roommates and I are starting a Youtube channel. How do I still have time to write?

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! This is rated M. And not because of lemons. Deal with it.

And as always, thank you so much for reading. If you like what you read, please consider favorite-ing or following this story, or if you feel compelled, leave a review! I appreciate all kinds of feedback.

For those wondering – I update weekly!

Bon appetite!

* * *

Bakura wasn't entirely sure how to proceed with his interactions with Marik. Ishizu's warning burned in his mind and his confusing feelings for Marik only complicated matters. To his surprise, he found he didn't need to worry. Their mutual goal of finding the Millennium Puzzle ensured they would spend time together. That strangely relieved Bakura, though now he had to suffer the consequences of showing Marik movies.

As fun as it was to catch Marik up on the last century of movies, it came out of necessity. And that necessity was keeping Bakura's sanity intact. After three days of listening to him hum "If I Only Had a Brain," Bakura finally snapped, telling Marik to stop it with the damn tune. A short argument later about films and music, Bakura rolled his eyes as he sat back to observe Marik as he started watching Star Wars for the first time.

And so an unusual pattern started. Bakura and Marik would research together until they got fed up or bored. They would then watch a movie or play a game or Bakura would watch Marik draw. There was something relaxing and therapeutic about watching the teen sketch. That's when Marik seemed the most relaxed and completely in his element. Occasionally Marik would talk and answer Bakura's questions, but he mostly drew in silence. Bakura liked those times, just listening to the soft touches of pencil meeting paper.

It was also during this time that Marik seemed most open and honest. Marik would ramble on about random things he did as a kid. It mostly centered around him and Odion, but occasionally, he would mention his sister. Every time, Bakura noticed that his parents were absent in every one of these stories. He figured Marik didn't mention his mother because he didn't have any memories of her.

But it was still strange about his father. All Bakura could figure out was that Marik's old man was strict and that Marik wasn't comfortable talking about him. He also knew from the letter he snatched that Odion became Marik's legal guardian while their father was alive. Bakura figured this meant their relationship hadn't been a healthy one, but to what degree, Bakura had no clue.

It was one of those topics Bakura wanted to know more about but didn't dare push Marik on the topic. This seemed like a very sensitive subject – Marik would tell him when he felt comfortable doing so. That is, if he ever felt comfortable enough to tell Bakura. If he did tell anyone, it would be Bakura. Or at least, that's what the albino figured.

He wasn't sure how this happened, but Bakura had gradually grown protective of his spot as Marik's best friend. It made him very glad when he heard Marik tell Ishizu that he was his best friend. If Bakura thought about, he supposed Marik would be his best friend. He was also Bakura's only friend, but that was a minor detail. He felt a warm sensation at the thought of being Marik's closest friend.

Best friend seemed like a good title for the other. After all, Bakura certainly didn't have feelings extending beyond that. Marik was just a really good friend. That's why he felt happy and calm whenever the Egyptian hung around. That's why he felt relaxed even when Marik was annoying him. That's why he spent all his free time over in Marik's apartment, even when he didn't feel like researching anymore. That's why he felt rush every time Marik's hand grazed over his skin when they accidentally both reached for the remote.

Yeah. That was why.

Denial was Bakura's coping mechanism for the moment. If anything, his relationship with Marik was the best it had ever been. Which was good because their research on the last Millennium Item was at a low point. The problem with searching with the Millennium Puzzle was that the Item was… well… a puzzle. It was difficult enough tracking down recognizable artifacts. The Eye, Necklace, Ring… All of the Items were distinct and clear in their description. Archaeologists were able to go into detail describing the Item. A visual for what they were searching for was always good groundwork to start with.

Which was why it was eternally frustrating when Bakura couldn't find any record of what the Millennium Puzzle looked like. The Item was not originally a Puzzle and had a completely different design. But no archaeologists were able to guess at the original shape or form of the Puzzle. Apparently, the Puzzle had never been completed and was unconsidered unsolvable. So there was a random Puzzle box with golden Puzzle pieces floating around the world with no way to track it down. Bakura was ready to smash his head into the keyboard in frustration.

"Why does finding this puzzle have to be so damned hard?" Bakura grumbled. He was laying down, taking up the entire couch as he stared at the packet of paper he held above his head. His eyes were blurry and he struggled to focus on the words above. _Of all the rotten luck in the world_. They were so close to getting all the Items. Bakura could practically taste the money it was so close. And it would all mean nothing if Bakura didn't start getting results on the Puzzle soon.

 _It'll also mean nothing if Ryou leaves._

Bakura groaned as he let the papers fall from his hand, landing on his face. He was no closer to resolving things with Ryou and his home life was in complete shambles. Whenever Bakura went home, Ryou wouldn't talk to him. Bakura found he didn't know what to say and despite trying to talk to his twin, he knew it was a pointless battle. He eventually gave up and settled for the uncomfortable silence that was now normal between them. He knew he had to do something. Ryou offered his solution to the table – it was now Bakura's turn to figure out his rebuttal offer.

Marik's voice brought back from his thoughts. "You know, Fluffy, for a world famous thief, you sure do whine a lot." Bakura didn't lift the papers from his face but instead stuck his middle finger out in Marik's direction. He heard the teen chuckle as Bakura slowly sat up. He rubbed his neck as he glared down at the fallen paper on his lap as if it were the source of his growing migraine. "Hanging in there?" The teen piped up from his spot on the ground.

Bakura ran a hand over his face, pausing for a moment as he glanced down at Marik, who was sitting on the ground with a laptop on his legs. "I'll survive. It's just this damned Puzzle is getting on my nerves." Bakura turned his head away, resting it on his hand as he leaned forward. He felt Marik's hand pat his knee. "We'll find it. It'll just take a little more time, antsy-pants." Bakura snorted but didn't say anything. He knew if they kept at it, something would show up. There had to be some record indicating what the Puzzle originally looked like.

Bakura leaned back as he glared at the wall. He studied the different pictures. Most of them were recent. He noticed a picture of Ishizu at the museum and another one looked like a selfie taken by Marik of him and his brother. He smirked at the sight before turning his attention to the calendar. He stared at the cross days before he realized it was already the second week of December. _When did that happen?_ He had been hanging out with Marik for over two months now. It felt like he had only met the teen. It was strange how well he felt like he now knew the youth.

 _And yet, it feels like I know so little about him_. Bakura couldn't help shake the desire to know Marik better. He thought about what Ishizu told him about not trusting Marik. He knew better than trust people in general, but Marik had strangely enough been the exception. Bakura honestly figured that Marik had business with Yami that he wanted to discuss. That's why he needed to speak with him in person. But truth be told, Bakura had no idea what Marik really wanted from gathering the Items. He would spend countless hours researching and preparing and working with him just to talk to Yami? No reward money? Something was off.

Bakura opened his mouth to ask Marik his question when he heard a squeal. He snapped his head around, bewildered by the loud noise that Marik just emitted. "What the hell?" He glanced down at the floor to see that it was noticeably lacking a teenage Egyptian. Instead, Marik was now pressed up against the window of the apartment, staring outside. "BAKURA! It's snowing!" Marik turned his head back, his face filled with delight and excitement. Bakura blinked for a moment before glancing out the window. "And that's why you screamed? Marik, you need to calm the fuck down. Its just snow."

Bakura raised a hand to rub his temple, but he still walked over to the window to stand next to Marik. He watched the snow float gently outside, leaving a light dusting on the streets outside. "I will not be calm, Bakura. This is my first time seeing snow!" Bakura lifted his head, realizing that Egypt wasn't exactly plentiful in wintry weather. He shoved his hands in his pockets. "Well. This is snow. Is everything you ever hoped it would be?" Bakura rolled his eyes, sarcasm dripping in his words.

"Yes!" Bakura glanced over at Marik beaming at him, his lavender eyes bright with excitement. He felt his breath catch before he quickly turned his head to stare outside. It had been a long time since Bakura got excited by snowfall. The last he did was when he was a child. He dragged Ryou outside into the mountain of snow that had covered their yard then. That was back when they lived in the suburbs in a house. Much to their parents annoyance, Bakura and Ryou had taken off their hats and played hide and seek in the snow, their own hair helping them to blend in.

Bakura felt the small smile grow on his face as he thought back fondly on that. He stood at the window next to Marik, his childish delight reminding him of a simpler time when things weren't so complicated with his remaining family. Back then, things were tough, yet simple. Ever since their parents' unexpected death back in high school, the brothers always had to rely on each other. For Bakura, it wasn't a difficult decision to make. Nothing mattered more than keeping him and Ryou together. They had already lost their parents – he couldn't bear the thought of losing his twin as well.

Bakura supposed that was the day that he grew up. Ryou and him couldn't be kids anymore. Sixteen was hardly an age to become an adult, but the two did what they had to. Ryou was always worried, but Bakura always knew his limits. He never took on dangerous jobs – just ones that would pay the bills. Petty theft and burglaries that promised a substantial enough reward got them through. So long as the bills were paid and they had a roof over their head, they could get by. That's how it always had been. Through Bakura's hard work, Ryou not only graduated high school, but was able to go to the local university and get a degree.

He wasn't sure when things started to go downhill. He supposed the underlying discontent of his occupational choices had always been there. Perhaps it started all the way back when the Orichalcos was a prominent threat in Japan. Bakura had always made it a point to keep a low profile, but that also drew attention. He gained a reputation of being a master of stealth and always efficient. He was careful not to leave tracks or make mistakes.

Once he heard the nickname of "Thief King" whispered around, he took to the title, pleased with how reputable and well respected he had become in the underground. With a title like that, Bakura started to seek bigger challenges, to truly live up to the name. The pressure of such expectations pushed him to become the best in his craft. With it, Bakura began to truly enjoy the thrill and excitement that came from such dangerous and risky activities. Bakura went from just trying to get by, trying to survive, to truly feeling alive.

However, with the attention also came bounties. The first threat to their livelihood was the Orichalcos. Bakura had known better than to sell his soul to the devil. He knew that Dartz and the Orichalcos were dangerous and only sought to benefit themselves. He refused to work with them, not willing to compromise his own position nor endanger Ryou. His goal had always been to keep him and his brother well and safe. The Orichalcos would be a much riskier operation. His refusal to cooperate with them, however, made him a threat to their organization and thereby a target.

That was the first time Ryou saw him get hurt because of his work.

Bakura did his best to make Ryou not worry. He didn't want Ryou to get involved, as he often wanted to. That was the first time they fought, actually argued over Bakura's life decisions. Once the fight was over, they continued about their lives, but it wasn't the same after that. Their relationship started to fall apart as Ryou refused to let the issue go. He refused to let Bakura needlessly risk his life for the both of them. What began as discussions turned into fights. Bakura allowed his annoyance to win over his concern, becoming indifferent to Ryou's nagging.

And here he was, at the edge of it all, watching as he waited for their glass to shatter beyond repair. He wanted to believe Ryou wouldn't be driven so far as to leave, but he knew better than that. He had driven Ryou to this point – if Ryou truly felt like he had no other choice, then he would leave and not come back. Bakura had to find a solution – he had to change something about their lives to make this work. He knew the obvious answer would be to quit, but he couldn't do that. What else could he do?

Bakura sighed, one hand coming out of his pocket to rest at his hip. His thumb brushed past the bullet wound he received a few weeks back, now healing quickly. He kept telling himself that he couldn't leave, that there was nothing else. But what else did he have? He nearly died over a ring. He only got out of the scenario because Marik saved his ass. Why should he stick around and keep risking his life? This was fallback plan, yes, but that didn't mean this was the end of the line. Bakura's gotten himself out of sticky situations before – surely he could handle the job market?

Bakura glanced over at Marik, who was leaning on the windowsill watching it snow. He smiled softly, feeling completely at ease here. The criminal life was exciting and always full of adventure. Bakura had thought that there was nothing better than the thrill of the chase, the danger always giving you a rush. And yet, Bakura found he wanted to do nothing but stand next to Marik and watch it snow. The complete calm and ease he felt was nothing short of bliss. Bakura was a well-known grump, but he couldn't help feeling happy and relaxed. This feeling of tranquility was new, but Bakura found he desired it more and more.

Bakura looked over at Marik, waiting for the youth to notice his gaze. "What are you thinking, Bakura?" Bakura considered his words, before turning back to the window. "Just thinking about life, I guess. A lot has changed. I find I miss some things of old." Marik crossed his arms, a smile on his face as he looked out the window. "Oh yeah? Like what – an old lover?" Bakura rolled his eyes, resisting the urge to glare at Marik. He kept his face emotionless as he felt Marik watching him.

"You caught me. I'm thinking of the long lost love of my life. Farewell Lord Stabbington – you were always my favorite knife." Marik laughed out loud, an exasperated look on his face. "You and your knives. God, you're such a sociopath. Don't you think you have enough? It seems like overkill." Bakura sniggered, a devious smile growing on his face. "Yes, that's exactly the word I would use for it." The albino leaned against the edge of the window, noticing how the snow was falling more heavily now. Marik shook his head, muttering under his breath as he turned his attention back to the snow.

Bakura chuckled at Marik's annoyance, a warm feeling filling his chest even though he stood next to the cold window. "Hey Bakura, can we go play in the snow?" Bakura didn't turn to face Marik, but flicked his eyes towards Marik. Marik wasn't look at the thief, but instead watching the snowfall with rapt wonder. _I can't tell if he's mature or childish sometimes_. He brushed his fingers through his bangs, still watching the snow. "Unfortunately, I don't think there's enough snow on the ground. Give it a few more hours to stick." Marik sighed, pouting at the notion of not being able to experience his first winter quite yet.

Bakura chuckled. "Give it tonight. Speaking of which, I think I'm going to head back home now, before it really starts to come down." Marik turned his head, cocking it to the side as confusion flooded his face. "You're not spending the night?" Bakura snorted as he turned away to walk towards the closet. "No. Why would I?" Marik shrugged, shoving his hands in his pockets as he followed Bakura as he went to fetch his coat. "I don't know. How else are we going to go out into the snow tomorrow?"

Bakura paused a moment as he put on his coat, shaking his head. "Just give me a call. You have my number." He zipped his jacket before turning to stare at the sulking youth. Marik crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. "Well so much for a sleepover. You're such a buzzkill." Bakura rolled his eyes, putting on his scarf last as he bundled up for the snowy weather outside. Once he was satisfied, he walked pass Marik, taking a moment to poke him in his forehead. "You'll survive. Get some rest. We're still going to research after our snow day, got it?"

Marik smacked the finger away, looking less depressed and more annoyed. "Yeah, yeah. God, you're such a pain in my ass, you know that?" Bakura sniggered, a wicked smile on his face. "So relieved to know I haven't lost my touch then." He waved farewell to Marik as he stepped out of the apartment. He shoved his hands in his pockets as he started the slow descent down, preparing for the cold wind that waited to greet him.

* * *

When Bakura arrived at home that night, the apartment was silent. He had grown use to the uneasy quiet that dominated their home. He took off his coat and scarf, hanging them up in the closet. He kicked off his shoes and peaked around the corner. He saw Ryou sitting in the living room, working on a figurine for Monster World. Bakura sighed as he entered the room. Ryou's eyes flicked up for a moment to look at his twin before returning back to his craft.

Bakura dropped his backpack to the ground as he sat on the chair across from the couch where Ryou was sitting. The two brothers ignoring each other had become the norm. Bakura gave up trying to talk to Ryou a few weeks back after their fight when it was clear that Ryou wanted his space. It was pointless trying to start a conversation. Their apartment was silent most days even when both of them were home.

Bakura hated it. He crossed his arms, leaning back in the chair as he glared at his brother. He understood his brother was trying to make a point, but he didn't realize how much it would piss him off. He didn't realize it would hurt to be cut off from his twin, to be so close and yet so distant. After a few moments of glaring, he sighed, unable to really stay angry with Ryou. He just wished he would talk to him, damn it. _God, family can be such a pain in the ass._

Bakura glanced over towards the windows, night finally fallen and the street lamps lighting up the roads below. In the darkness, the snow could still be seen in the city lights. Bakura snorted, staring outside for a moment before a soft smile grew on his face. "It's snowing." He didn't speak loudly, but it was obvious that he was speaking to Ryou. His twin raised his head to look at Bakura, his eyes narrowed as if in thought. Ryou turned his head to look out the window, a look of surprise growing on his face.

"Yeah, I guess it is." Bakura resisted the urge to look at his brother and instead focused on the snow falling outside. He hadn't expected Ryou to actually talk back to him. Part of him was excited to have his twin speak to him, but another part was cautious, afraid that any visible sign of relief he showed would quickly result in him being shut out. The two brothers sat in silence, staring out the window as they sat across from each other. Bakura felt relaxed, a feeling of contentment similar to one he felt earlier when he watched the snow fall with Marik filling him.

Bakura chuckled softly. "Remember that massive snowstorm back when we were ten? The one they ended up cancelling school for?" Bakura flicked his eyes to see Ryou smiling and nodding. "Yeah. You decided we should have a massive snowball fight with all the neighborhood kids. But you forgot how many kids didn't like you." Bakura snorted at the memory, allowing an annoyed look to cross his face. "It's not my fault. They were dumb idiots." Ryou rolled his eyes, the small smile on his face revealing his amusement. "Yeah, they were dumb idiots who kicked our asses that day. We looked like snowmen by the time we were done."

Bakura shrugged, closing his eyes. "At least they never figured out why my snowballs hurt more than everyone else. Idiots should have figured out to put rocks in them." Ryou laughed out loud, the noise cutting through the silence. "And that's why the neighborhood kids never liked us." Bakura held back a laugh, settling for a smirk as he turned his head to look directly at Ryou. His eyes were trained on the window, soft and relaxed. His smile revealed the sadness and fear that he had been experiencing for the past few weeks. Bakura felt his smirk fall away, his expression blank as he watched his twin. He could tell by his brother's posture that Ryou knew he was watching him.

Bakura wanted to say something, to tell Ryou that he understood his fear and concern. He wanted to explain that that all he ever did was for their benefit, and that always would be his top priority. He wanted to reassure him that he knew the pain he was causing both of them and he would do something to fix that. He wanted to apologize for causing Ryou so much worry and pain over the years and for not taking his thoughts and concerns seriously. He wanted to tell him how things would soon be different, how things would change.

And yet, Bakura couldn't find the words to say.

Bakura sat in silence, annoyed at himself for being unable to speak. Ryou sighed, the sad smile still on his face, as he murmured a soft good night before leaving the room. Bakura didn't acknowledge him but instead sat frozen in his seat, listening to his footsteps as Ryou retired for the night. When he heard the door closed, Bakura rolled his head back to stare at the ceiling. A cynical smile grew as he processed his own annoyance and frustration in life. _I love what I do, but if I keep doing this, I'm going to hurt those I care about. Because care about them, I can't get out yet – I have nothing else I can do. I'm still a target. That doesn't change._

Bakura sighed. What was he thinking? He knew the answer was obvious. He couldn't keep living his life like this – something had to change. He groaned as he dragged a hand down his face, snorting for a moment. _Well what do I have to lose at this point?_ He took his hand from his face to roll it through his bangs, pushing the hair out of his face. He dropped his hand to his side as he sat up straight, glancing down into his lap, contemplating whether or not to commit.

 _…_ _Fuck it._ Bakura grabbed his backpack and plopped it onto his lap. He unzipped the bag and pulled out his laptop. Tossing the bag aside, he opened up his laptop and pulled up the internet. He tapped the keys lightly, thinking for a moment before typing. _Goddamn brats in my life are making me go soft. Oh well. I suppose it could be worse_. The white loading screen from the Firefox tab reminded him of the snow falling outside. Bakura closed his eyes as he thought of the soft, sad smile of Ryou as he reflected on happier times and the delighted look of Marik as he experienced winter for the first time.

Bakura cracked his neck as he turned his focus to the tab that had Google pulled up. He wrote in the text box, waiting for the website to pull up. Once opened, Bakura typed in a few key words. Bakura settled back to begin studying the list of job openings on the career search engine.


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note:** Sorry if these last few chapters feel a bit slow. But hopefully you'll be happy with the results

Also

ItsfuckingChristmastimeImsofuckingexcited.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Rated M.

Thank you for reading everybody. If you liked what you read, please consider leaving a review or following/favorite-ing this story. I appreciate it immensely.

I update every Wednesday!

Bon appetite!

* * *

Bakura first noticed a painful white light. He squinted his eyes tight, unwilling to let go of sleep. He turned his head, trying to move away from the source of the shining brilliance. His vision was then pierced with even more light, brighter than before. Bakura grumbled, annoyed that his slumber would be awoken in such a manner. _What the hell is that damn light?_ Bakura stretched slightly before blearily blinking one eye open. He immediately shut it tight as he was blinded by the white light yet again.

 _The fuck?_ Bakura raised an arm over his eyes, slowly opening them as he adjusted to the well-lit room. Once he figured out the source of the light, he turned his head away, the living room of his apartment coming into focus. He narrowed his eyes in confusion, his eyes finally used to the brightness. He glanced over towards the window, where the snow was reflecting sunlight with an almost blinding effect. Bakura grumbled, annoyed at being woken up by the rising sun. He hadn't realized he fell asleep at his seat last night while searching for job openings.

Bakura raised his arms above his head, stretching out his stiff muscles. He rolled his neck for a moment, relaxing in his seat before slowly moving to stand up. He noticed his laptop sitting on the floor next to him, most likely fallen off at some point during the night. He pushed his shoulder blades back to stretch his back, twisting for a moment before shambling towards the window. He glared at it angrily as if it were the source of his headache (it was). He pulled one of the curtains over to block most of the light, though the room was still far from being dark. _Damn. It's too early for this shit._ He walked towards the kitchen, knowing a cup of tea would help through this difficult part of the morning.

Bakura stopped in his tracks when he spotted Ryou sitting at the table in the kitchen, a cup of tea already in hand. He turned his head slightly, a small smile on his face as he murmured a soft "good morning" to his waking twin. Bakura blinked before shaking his head slightly, mumbling a "nothing good about it" as he walked towards the kettle still on the stove. He caught Ryou roll his eyes from the corner of his eye, a spark of hope rising in Bakura. He quickly squashed that feeling before it could grow – Ryou was a morning person. He was just being polite to him. Things are still shitty between him and his brother. Bakura sighed as he grabbed a mug from the cupboard, noting their collection of tea already out on the counter.

"Did you sleep well?" Bakura nearly dropped the kettle when he heard Ryou ask that question. He carefully kept his face neutral, focusing on not spilling hot water everywhere. He swallowed as he shrugged, nervous of what was to come. "Well enough. I don't recommend sleeping on a chair the entire night though." Ryou nodded his head, trying to give a small smile. _Are things… civil now?_ Bakura sifted through their tea, unsure what this morning might entail. He settled on green tea as he plopped the packet into the water.

Bakura turned around and leaned on the counter, stirring his tea occasionally. He didn't want to sit down at the table – he felt like a caged animal. He kept his eyes on his tea, but occasionally he would flick them up to watch Ryou, who now had a strange look on his face. Bakura bit his lip, resisting the urge to drink his tea to avoid talking to Ryou. As uncomfortable as he felt, burning his tongue would leave him in a bad mood all day. "You were up late." Ryou turned back, resting his elbows on the table as he held the mug with both hands.

Bakura nodded, taking a tentative sip of his tea. He jerked his mouth back, hissing in pain as the hot tea burned his lips. He raised a hand to his mouth, gently dabbing it to check over his burnt skin. He didn't bother explaining why he was up so late – he didn't want to mention it to his brother and give him false hope. Sure he had been looking at jobs, but that didn't mean he would be able to find one. Besides, once he did find a job, he could surprise Ryou and it would be worth seeing the shock on his fa-

"So you were looking at job openings last night?"

Bakura was glad he wasn't drinking his tea. Otherwise, he might have choked on it. He snapped his head up to stare at Ryou. His twin has a small, knowing smile as he watched Bakura's confusion and shock. _… How the hell did he know?_ Bakura blinked, trying to think of when Ryou would have pieced it together. Than it hit him – he fell asleep while applying to jobs last night. He hadn't thought about it, but his laptop was on the ground next to him when he woke up. He had left it open when he fell asleep, right on job search engine.

 _Damn it. Ryou, you're too damn nosy._ Bakura picked up his tea and blew on it, hoping his face was red because of the recent burn he got and not because of embarrassment. "No need to get so excited. I'm just looking. I don't even know if I'll even find a job." He looked to the side, not meeting Ryou's dark brown eyes that were watching him. "But you're searching, yes?" Bakura bit on the inside of his cheek, exhaling slightly. He didn't answer, but that was answer in it of itself.

"Kura." The said man raised his eyes to look at Ryou, who stared at the table with a thoughtful look. "You're serious?" Bakura held his breath for a moment, thinking. He finally sighed and looked away, lowering his mug for a moment. "It's like you said – I can't keep doing this forever. With the reward money from this case, we'll be set for a while even if I don't find a job immediately. I don't even know if I can find a job, since I don't even have a high school diploma." He shrugged and took a sip of his tea. "But I'll see what I can do. I can't keep running this rat race forever. Once this case is over, I'm out."

Bakura stared at his tea, avoiding eye contact with Ryou. He heard his twin stand up to put his mug in the sink. He looked up when he felt Ryou's hand on his shoulder, crimson eyes meeting mocha-colored ones. The two stared at each other, not speaking for a moment. A small, genuine smile grew on Ryou's face. "Thank you. I know how difficult this decision is for you and I know there's a lot of uncertainty… but thanks." A grimace grew on Bakura's face, the now common blush growing across his cheeks. He looked away, embarrassed by his brother. "It's not like I did it for you. This job is getting old anyway."

Ryou laughing, not believing Bakura's obvious lie. "Of course. Well, if you do need any help on the job search, let me know. I'm more than happy to be of assistance." Ryou's smile widened, unable to hide the happiness he felt. Bakura sighed, glancing over at his brother. It wasn't going to be easy, but Bakura had a feeling things would work out. Sure, his job was exciting, but he could only do this for so long before he would end getting seriously hurt. The prize on this reward would set them up for a while and he could leave, his reputation as the Thief King untouchable. You can't ruin a reputation if you can't outdo yourself.

Bakura finished his tea, dropping his mug in the sink as he went to ruffle Ryou's hair. "Like I'd need your help finding a job. I'm the Thief King, remember? My resume practically writes itself." Ryou chuckled, ducking away from Bakura's hand as he went to clean the dishes. "Right. And when was the last time you wrote up a resume?" Bakura grimaced, grabbing a towel to start drying cups as Ryou washed them. "Minor details. Nothing the Thief King can't handle." Ryou rolled his eyes, exasperation and amusement crossing over his face. "How did I end up being related to such an arrogant dork?"

Bakura whipped the towel, smacking Ryou in the arm. Ryou flicked his sponge in return, soapy water hitting Bakura's t-shirt. Bakura smirked as he gave Ryou a friendly shove. Ryou's eyebrows creased together, but a smile still remained on his face. Things weren't quite yet back to normal, but Bakura got the sense things would be okay between them. So long as he kept his word. _I'm finishing the Millennium case and then, I'm out_. Bakura had spent some time thinking about this decision, wondering if this was the right choice. Now that he told Ryou, he felt more confident in his decision. Sure, there was a lot of uncertainty, but Bakura knew that he and Ryou would be able to get through.

 _Now, to not screw up my final mission_. The Millennium case was nearly finished. Bakura just had to find the Millennium Puzzle and that would be it. He'd meet with Yami to get his reward, as would Marik. Bakura thought back to Ishizu's comment from a few weeks ago, about how Marik had his own less-than-pure motives for wanting to meet Yami. Although Bakura hadn't forgotten, he hadn't really done anything with that information. As far as he was concerned, Marik's business was his business. It shouldn't interfere with Bakura's goal for the prize money.

Or would it?

Bakura finished drying the last cup, his smile now quickly fading as Bakura considered a possibility he hadn't before. He had agreed to work with Marik so that he could give Marik the opportunity to meet Yami. He had assumed he could just get his cash and run. But what if Marik makes a demand to Yami, one that Yami would then deem as a much more expensive reward? What if, in some bizarre turn of events, Marik's request to meet Yami prevented Bakura from getting the prize money? What then?

 _Damn. If that is the case, then I need to know now_. Bakura was counting on that money to support him and his brother once he left his life of crime behind. Bakura knew this case would wrap in a few months at latest – Bakura didn't really expect to be able to find a job that paid well enough in that time. The prize money would be enough for them to live off of for an undetermined amount of time. If Marik somehow managed to fuck that up for them and Bakura didn't get the cash, Bakura would have to continue taking on illegal jobs. He couldn't do that. Not that Ryou knew of his plans to find honest work.

Bakura hung up the towel as he left the kitchen. He walked back to his room while Ryou settled back onto the couch, Monster World figurines in hand. Bakura grabbed some clothes to take a quick shower, thinking over Ishizu's words. He knew he was being paranoid. It was probably nothing serious. He imagined that Marik had some business with Yami that could only be discussed in person. That had to be why. There was nothing Marik could say or do for Yami to retract his offer on the Millennium case. Was there?

Bakura sighed as he massaged shampoo into his hair, annoyed that he already was giving himself a headache. _Damn. Just when things were getting better for me and Ryou, I have to go and think over stuff._ He let the hot water run down his face, his eyes closed tight as he wondered what he should do. He was probably being paranoid, yes, but being paranoid was what kept him alive all these years. His instincts told him to be cautious and he wasn't about to ignore that. How could he avoid this potential conflict?

Bakura laughed as he turned off the water. _It's simple. I just have to talk to Marik_. Sure, Marik might not be comfortable divulging in the information to Bakura, but if he wanted to meet Yami, Bakura needed to know for sure that Marik wouldn't interfere with his plans. He pulled on a pair of boxers and jeans. He grabbed a long-sleeve black shirt, tugging his head through before grabbing a hair tie to hold back his hair in a ponytail while it dried. He didn't even bother sticking a brush in it – his hair always looked like a rats nest and pointed up in ways he couldn't comprehend. Ryou had insisted on trying to fix it, but Bakura swore his hair would get even more knotted.

Bakura sighed as he exited the bathroom and walked down the hallway. He tossed his old clothes haphazardly into his room, planning on picking them up later. His towel hung over his shoulder as sat down in the chair across from Ryou, shaking on his ponytail to get some of the water out. He stared at the floor, wondering how to approach the situation with Marik. _I suppose talking would be easiest. I have to be direct with him, after all_. Bakura glanced down at his backpack, reaching a hand down to one of the side pockets. He grabbed his phone and brought it up, opening it to dial Marik. He paused a moment. _How do I ask him? How should I phrase this?_

Bakura didn't have any time to think over his questions as he felt his phone start vibrating. Nearly jumping at the sensation, he glanced down and snorted when he saw Marik's name on the screen. _Of all the perfect timing._ Well, Bakura supposed there were other ways to be forced into this conversation. He sighed, ignoring the curious look that Ryou gave him, as he accepted the call. "Hey Marik. Good timing. There's something I wa-" A loud voice suddenly interrupted him, forcing Bakura to hold the phone away from his ear.

 _"_ _BAKURA, THERE'S SNOW EVERYWHERE!"_

Bakura blinked before sighing, a faint smile growing on his face. "Yes, Marik, that's what happens when it snows all night." He chuckled at the excited squeals on the other line. Sometimes he wasn't sure if he was best friends with a young man or an excitable puppy. _"Fluffy! Can we go out in the snow? You said we could yesterday!"_ Bakura flicked his eyes up to Ryou before quickly away, embarrassed by the smirk Ryou now wore on his face. "Marik, I think we should focus on researching for n-"

 _"_ _But you promised, Bakura! You said we could have a snow day and then we would research."_ Bakura gritted his teeth, annoyed by his own stupidity. _I should never make promises to this kid_. "Fine. We can go out in the snow for a bit. But we're not spending all day outside, got it? We still have work to do." He heard Marik cheering over the phone, not listening to Bakura's instruction. _"Awesome! Hurry over then!"_ Marik hung up before Bakura had time to respond. Bakura wondered if he would ever get used to Marik's impatient behavior.

He shoved the phone is his pocket, pulling out the hair tie. Looked like he would have to blow dry his hair if he was going out for a snow day with Marik. He ran his fingers through his still wet hair when he caught the smirk that remained on Ryou's face. _Ah damn. Not this again_. Bakura groaned loudly as if it to inform his brother of his annoyance with him before walking back to the bathroom. He was relieved when Ryou didn't follow him.

Five minutes later, Bakura exited the bathroom, taking a deep breath to prepare himself for his brother. He didn't look at his twin and instead, opted to pack up his backpack. He felt Ryou's eyes watching him, but he intentionally ignored him. Ryou finally broke the silence. "So things between you and Marik are getting pretty serious now?" Bakura rolled his eyes, reaching for laptop sitting next to the chair. "We're just friends. How many times do I have to say it?" Ryou snickered, laying down on the couch as he held what looked like to be a castle tower that he carving. "I don't know. How many times are you going to deny the fact that you're gay?"

"When have I ever said I was gay? I don't know where you get these assumptions."

"If you're straight than so am I. Face it, you're so far in the metaphorical closet that you're in Narnia. It's time to come out, bro."

"I don't need to come out. My sexual preference has nothing to do with my friendship with Marik."

"Oh really? And the fact that he is a very attractive young man from an exotic country has nothing to do with it?"

"He's my best friend, Ryou. Nothing more."

"I would have accepted that answer a month ago. I refuse to believe you've gone all these weeks without making any progress."

"What progress? Ryou, stop beating a dead horse into the ground. I'm not into Marik that way."

"Well, I don't buy it. Just admit it – you have a crush on Marik."

"Fuck no."

"You'll feel better if you just say it!"

Bakura grabbed his coat and threw it out. He snatched his backpack with one hand as he exited the apartment. "Goodbye Ryou." He heard his brother laugh before yelling out, "Good luck on your date today!" Bakura took a moment to slam the door extra hard, hoping Ryou picked up on its meaning. He sighed, shaking his head in frustration. He was glad Ryou was talking to him again, but his little brother could be a real smart ass.

* * *

Bakura was over at Marik's apartment half an hour later, unsure of what he would see upon arrival. To his amusement, Marik was bundled up in as many coats as he could manage. After a good bout of laughing later, Bakura explained that it wasn't going to be that cold. So once they got Marik down a few layers, the two ventured off outside towards the park. Marik practically skipped out of the apartment complex, impatient to experience his first real winter.

"Look at it, Bakura! It's so pretty!" Marik started to run down the sidewalk, Bakura following more slowly. Bakura watched Marik run ahead, glancing down at his feet for a moment before smirking. "I wouldn't run if I were you." Marik slowed a bit before, glancing back to ask why when he suddenly fell backwards. Bakura cackled out loud as he slowly approached the swearing the youth. "Damn! That hurt!" Bakura chuckled slightly, offering a hand to Marik. "I tried to warn you. You don't have snow boots on and the sidewalks are icy. You can't be so reckless."

Marik took his hand, slowly standing up. Bakura noticed that Marik didn't have gloves on either – most likely because he hadn't needed to prepare for such cold weather. Bakura had forgotten his own back in his apartment and was too lazy to fetch them. _Perhaps we should go get Marik some real winter clothing_. Bakura shook the thought as he watched Marik stand up straight, brushing his pants as he glared at the ground. "Damned ice. Let's get the park so we can play in the snow." Bakura rolled his eyes, letting go of Marik's hand as he started to walk forward. "Fine by me."

Bakura shoved his hands in his pockets and continued his slow, leisurely walk. He enjoyed the cool air from a fresh snow – it made everything feel so crisp. He heard Marik slowly shuffling behind him, now wary and cautious of the ice beneath. Bakura noticed after a few moments the noise stopped. He glanced behind to see Marik gripping the windowsill of the store window, glaring at the ground angrily. Bakura chuckled – his day out with Marik was turning into better entertainment than he could've imagined.

"What's the matter, Marik?" Bakura tried to ask the question sincerely, but the smirk on his face betrayed his joy in Marik's struggle. Marik turned his glare from the ground to Bakura. "It's this frigging ice! It's too slippery! I'm going to fall if I let go." Bakura chuckled, shaking his head. "You'll be fine. Come on. Take my hand – we'll get you to the park." Marik stared at Bakura's hand, as if expecting it to bite him. His lavender eyes flicked up towards Bakura, his face suspicious. "What are you playing at? You're being helpful. What do you want?"

Bakura rolled his eyes, a bemused smirk on his face. "No need to be so paranoid. I'm just trying to get your slow ass to the park." Marik huffed, finally grabbing Bakura's hand. "My ass is not slow, I'll have you know. It's perfect." Bakura closed his eyes, forcing out an images that might come to mind. _I am NOT having this conversation with Marik_. He grit his teeth. "Just keep walking, dipshit. I don't need you talking about your butt around me."

"Why does it make you uncomfortable Bakura?" Bakura paused for a moment to glance at the Egyptian teenager holding his hand in a death grip. He tried to ignore the small feeling of satisfaction and pleasure that he had while holding Marik's hand. "Keep this up and I'll let you traverse this ice on your own."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Oh, you're right. Why would I ever do something cruel or mean?"

"God, you're an asshole."

"Damn right, I am. Now shut up or I'm leaving you behind."

"If you do that, I swear on my butt I'll have my revenge."

That last statement made Bakura pause. _What the fuck does that even mean?_ He gave Marik a curious glance behind him, unsure if he wanted to ask his question. "Don't you mean you swear on your life?" Marik laughed arrogantly, walking at a snail's pace next to Bakura. "You think my butt is worth more than my life, Fluffy? Clearly you haven't seen my butt recently." Those words made Bakura freeze as he started to think of anything besides their conversation. He tried to keep his face a stone mask. He glanced over in Marik's direction to catch the amused and cocky grin on the teen's face. That's when it hit Bakura.

 _He's trying to get me riled up._ For most of their interactions, Bakura always figured Marik would make less-than-innocent comments accidentally. The kid was rather thick and dense on social interactions. He figured he was just making off-handed remarks that were innuendos by chance. However, Bakura now saw the evidence on Marik's face. Marik knew he said something that made Bakura uncomfortable. He had been planning on it and he was enjoying seeing Bakura squirm with discomfort. He had thought Marik to be an idiot, but perhaps he wasn't as stupid as he thought.

 _Either way, I'm not just going sit back and take it_. If Marik wanted to play that game, Bakura would join in. He smiled deviously at Marik, watching him carefully. "Well no, I'm afraid I haven't actually. Care to enlighten me?" He felt the hand holding his tense as Marik tripped slightly, his smirk disappearing. Bakura bit back a laugh at the embarrassed look growing on his friend's face, a blush spreading across his cheeks. _Yes, this is rather fun indeed. Why haven't I been doing this more often?_

"Oh piss off. Let's just get to the park." Bakura hid the small smile on his face and picked up the pace, Marik clinging onto him as they made their way down the road. The two walked in silence, Bakura still pleased with getting back at Marik. The teen had turned his focus back on the icy path, trying not to fall. After a few minutes, Bakura finally spotted the park. Marik cheered as they finally got off the sidewalk. Bakura felt reluctant to let go of Marik's hand, though he wasn't sure why. He watched as Marik plunged into the snow, now several inches high from the night before.

Bakura rolled his eyes and started to search for the nearest park bench. He spotted one that wasn't buried in snow, sheltered by a tree nearby. Deciding to take his chances with it, he brushed off the snow until there was a spot he could sit on. He pulling his coat down, he sat down on the edge of the seat, watching Marik as he ran through the snow, kicking it up as he tore through. Bakura chuckled, amused by Marik's excitement and delight. He shoved his hands into his coat pocket, leaning forward to keep his body close and warm.

"Bakura!" The albino closed his eyes and sighed, already anticipating where this conversation was going. "What?" He yelled out, opening his eyes to find Marik yelling at his from across the way. "Come play! That's the whole reason we came out today." Bakura waved his hand, shaking his head no. "That's quite okay. I'm fine right where I am." Bakura already knew that Marik would start to whine and nag until Bakura caved or until Marik got frustrated and gave up. Bakura wasn't particularly in the mood to get his clothes all wet and cold. He had no inten-

Bakura was immediately broken from his thoughts as a snowball smacked him right in the face. Bakura blinked, almost frozen in shock before snapping his head up at the cackling Egyptian teenager. The shock drained from Bakura before a rather evil grin grew on his face. _Oh, alright. I see how it is. You're dead, Ishtar._ Bakura stood up, brushing off the snow from his face. He looked around to find Marik, who now seemed have been smart enough to hide before Bakura sought his revenge.

He glared around the white landscape until he spotted golden hair peeking out from behind one of the trees. Bakura smirked as knelt down and started making a snowball. He walked slowly towards the tree, seeing Marik as he peeked out, giggling. He gave an innocent smile to his suspicious target. "Oh, Marik," Bakura sang his name as he approached, hiding the snowball behind his back.

Marik gave one last look at Bakura before sprinting out and chucking another snowball at Bakura. The albino jumped to the side, the snowball brushing his arm as it passed. Bakura sprinted after Marik, pelting Marik in the back of the head with his snowball. Marik stumbled, laughing as he shook his head. He raised a hand to brush out the snow from his hair before ducking down to gather more snow. Bakura did the same as he chased after his opponent.

Within a few minutes, the pristine snow now destroyed as the two rampaged and bombarded the other with snowballs. Bakura was gasping for air, exhausted from running and laughing. Marik snickered, as he kicked up snow at Bakura, feeling tired and exhausted. There wasn't an inch of them that wasn't covered in snow. Bakura bent over, resting his hands on his knees as he caught his breath. "Shall we call this one a draw?" Bakura asked, stretching his back, thinking he was safe.

Marik grinned, a wicked look in his eyes. "Nope!" Before Bakura had time to react, the teenager tackled him into the snow. Bakura yelled in protest as the giggling teen shoved more snow onto him, burying Bakura into the snow. Bakura retaliated by flinging snow at Marik's face, blinding his cheating opponent. Marik finally stopped making a snowy grave for Bakura, sitting back in the snow as he caught his breath. Bakura gave an annoyed look at Marik, who just shrugged. Marik smiled as he fell into the snow to lay next to Bakura.

"I win." Marik declared as they stared up at the blue sky. Bakura snorted, miffed by his lost. "You played dirty. That doesn't count." Bakura saw from his peripheral Marik shrug his shoulders, his arms sweeping up and down as Marik started making snow angels. "There's no such as dirty in a snowball fight." Bakura sighed and closed his eyes, not wanting to get into an argument. That sounded like something he would tell Marik after all – apparently he was rubbing off on the kid. He listened as Marik started humming to himself, the song sounding suspiciously like the theme from "E.T."

Bakura allowed a small smile grow on his face as laid in the snow next to Marik. Strange how Marik could both annoy him and make him laugh harder than anyone else he had known. Bakura felt, dare he say it, incredibly happy whenever he was around Marik. What should have been just a simple business arrangement had become something more. Bakura wasn't one for making his friends, and yet here he was fucking frolicking through the snow with Marik. You don't do that with work partners. _Funny how much I've grown to like Marik_.

Bakura narrowed his eyes, thinking over the words. Somehow, those words didn't sit well with him. It's not that he was uncomfortable with being friends Marik. On the contrary – he felt very relaxed and at ease being with Marik. But the word "like" didn't seem to cover that. Bakura felt nervous as he realized his feelings went beyond just "liking" Marik, but he wasn't entirely sure what that meant. _I like spending time with him. I like talking to him and going out and doing stuff. I like him as a person and very much enjoy his company. So what's wrong with saying I just like Marik?_

"You doing okay there, Kura?" Bakura closed his eyes for a moment before turning to face Marik. Whatever he was about to say to deflect Marik was when he looked over at Marik. His golden splayed around his head like a golden crown. His bronze skin glowed richly against the pristine white snow around them. He had a soft smile that seemed to bring out the different rich hues in his lavender eyes.

Bakura's breath caught in his throat as he suddenly realized why he didn't want to say he "liked" Marik. Why he couldn't say "like." Because it wasn't strong enough. "Like" was too weak of a word. He could almost grit his teeth as his brother's teasing voice in his head, finally understanding the obvious. The conflicting feelings and strange allure to Marik – it all made sense. As he stared at the youth who watched him in confused silence, Bakura realized it was more than that. He didn't like Marik – he loved Marik.

 _…_ _Fuck._


	19. Chapter 19

Author's Note: I was going to post the chapter this morning before work. But my alarm didn't go off. So here we are now.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Rated M. No lemons. Calm your tits.

Thank you for reading! I would say favorite, follow or review if you like, but honestly, you guys will do whatever the hell you want. So go ham.

I update every Wednesday!

Bon appetite!

* * *

"Hey, Fluffy? Hello? Anyone home?"

Bakura stared in silence, trying to find his words as he stared at the object of his affection. He had spent weeks, no now months, with Marik, figuring their relationship was that of a budding friendship and nothing more. But now, he knew that he was a bit further from the truth. Somewhere between researching, smoothies, criminal activities, movies and games, he had started to develop a crush on his little Egyptian compatriot. Somewhere along those lines, he had fallen for Marik.

 _Well, shit. Now what?_

While Bakura may be an expert in his field and knew how to deal with people, relationships were a completely different animal. He was the kind of guy who never got close to people. He struggled to maintain friendships – relationships was a completely foreign topic to the albino. He had absolutely no clue how to even approach this. He thought about just blurting the words out loud. He thought of just running his hand through Marik's hair like he's wanted to for weeks now. He thought about closing the gap between their lips…

But he couldn't.

He couldn't risk destroying the fragile connection they had. He couldn't risk pushing Marik beyond what he was comfortable. He couldn't allow himself to be vulnerable and open in that anyone, let alone Marik. There was just too much unpredictability. Their relationship up to this point had been a work one. Scratch that – it had been a friendship. It grew from just being a business arrangement.

What if Bakura decided to let this grow from being a friendship to a relationship? He certainly wouldn't say no to that. Bakura shook his head of the thought. He couldn't do that. Bakura hated unpredictable variables that throw off his life, and Marik already was a wild card. He couldn't risk it. What if this screwed up the rest of their mission? What if they fail to collect the rest of the Items because of this? What if Marik wants to quit after finding out of his affections? What if Marik said no?

What if he said yes?

 _Bakura, no. Don't think like that. This will make everything way too complicated. Just let things stay as they are. You'll be fine._ Bakura closed his eyes, gritting his teeth. He needed to stop thinking. Deflect. Change the topic. Anything to avoid dealing with his little crush that he had developed. He sat up, brushing the snow out of his hair. He sighed before turning to glance down at Marik. Marik didn't say anything as he lay down with his hands clasped behind his head, staring up at Bakura with a raised eyebrow.

Bakura immediately forgot what he was going to say as he stared at Marik. He quickly turned his head, running one hand through his bangs in frustration. _Man the fuck up. Stop acting like a teenage girl, damn it._ A part of Bakura did wonder what would happen if he just admitted his feelings. What would happen then? How would Marik react? Sure they had teased and flirted with each other, but Bakura had done that to get a rile out of Marik. The teen had done the same towards him, so he just figured it was just their way of messing with each other.

But now? Bakura could feel the sexual tension rising. This was not what he wanted. _Deflect. Change the subject_. Marik sat up, a concerned look on his face. "Hey, Bakura. Is everything okay? You seem off." Marik reached to brush Bakura's arm, but the albino quickly brushed it away. Now was not the time to deal with it. Later. Always later. Thinking quickly, he recalled what he wanted to ask Marik earlier this morning. "I'm fine. But there's something we need to talk about. Let's go warm ourselves up."

Marik narrowed his eyes, debating whether to press Bakura on the issue. The teen decided to drop the issue, standing up to brush the snow off of him. "Do you want to head back to the apartment?" Bakura stood up, shaking his coat vigorously as snow flew off of him. "There's a coffee shop not too far from here. We can grab a drink to warm up and talk there." Marik nodded, stretching his arms above his head. After a moment, he swung his arms down, a large smile on his face. "Sounds good to me. So it's a date!"

Bakura kept his face unreadable, unwilling to let Marik how much his words made him glow pleasure. He would keep things normal between them. He walked slowly behind Marik, who marched proudly across the park, messing up what little pristine snow had been left untouched by their snowball fight. _Of all people to develop feelings for, why him?_ Bakura swore the gods had a strange sense of humor to torture him in this way. He chuckled, rolling his eyes. _It is what it is, I guess._

"Fluffy! Where's this coffee shop of yours? It's freezing out here!" Bakura snorted, resisting his urge to roll his eyes. He sighed as he picked up the pace. "Hold your horses, I'm coming. No need to be such an impatient ass about it." Marik turned around, glaring at Bakura as he stuck his tongue childishly at him. An idea crossed Bakura's mind as he lead the two out from the park. _I should try to see if I can get Marik to lick a telephone pole now…_

* * *

The two criminals enjoyed a lovely morning coffee together after frolicking through the snow. Bakura wasn't sure how it happened, but this was the new normal now. He figured Marik wouldn't feel comfortable talking about work stuff in public and Bakura had no idea how personal his questions might get. However, he had to be practical about it. If there was a chance that Marik's goals interfered with Bakura, then they would need to find a new solution to both get what they want. Bakura was amused by the fact that a month ago, he wouldn't care of Marik achieved his goals – now he wanted him to succeed too.

 _What is my life?_

Bakura cleared his thoughts before he got a headache (those seemed to be a rather common occurrence now). Putting his hormones on hold, he followed Marik into his apartment, ditching their damp winter clothes as he welcomed the warmth inside. He sighed as he took off his jacket and scarf, plopping himself on the couch. "Home sweet home." He muttered, his eyes closed as he cracked his neck. He heard Marik chuckle as he more slowly removed all of his layers. "There's no place like home?"

Bakura sniggered at the reference. "Something like that." He flicked his eyes open, his maroon irises unfocused. _This place really does feel like home._ He sighed – this would only make his focusing even more difficult. He needed to stop thinking like this. If he was going to put Marik on the spot though, he supposed doing it in the comfort of his own home was their best option. He watched Marik laid their coats out to dry, the teen pouting at the water and snow they had trailed into the apartment.

"This is going to take forever to dry." He heard Marik sigh, complaining under his breath. Bakura shrugged, not particularly upset by their wet clothing. "Throw them in a dryer." Marik rolled his eyes in exasperation. "And pay money? I'd rather not go outside for a week than spend money to dry these things." This made Bakura laugh, amused by the stinginess of his companion. "I can pay for it. It's not a big deal."

Marik just shrugged before plopping down next Bakura, running his hands through his drying hair. "I'll live. I just like to complain is all." Bakura just gave a sidelong glance, trying to keep both the annoyance and amusement from his voice. "So I've noticed." Marik turned and gave Bakura a cheeky smile. "You know you like me. Tell you what – you can buy me a new winter coat. Consider it an early birthday gift." Bakura rolled his eyes. Leave it to Marik to keep mooching off of him.

"Oh yeah? And how early is this present going to be?"

"Next week."

"… Bull shit."

"Nope."

"Seriously."

"Uh huh."

Bakura turned his head to look Marik in the face. "Your birthday's next week?" Marik smirked and nodded his head. "It's my last week as a teenager. I'm about to reach the big 2-0." Bakura pursed his lips. So Marik wasn't going to be a teenager for much longer. Huh. That would make it less sketchy if they were dating.

 _No. Stop thinking that. Question time._ Bakura sighed, stretching a moment, unsure what to say. "Well it looks like I'll have to figure out a birthday gift for you." Marik winked at Bakura before nudging him with his elbow. "If you need suggestions, I have a few in mind." Bakura snorted, rolling his head to glare at Marik. "I think I can handle this. I'll give it a whirl." Marik shrugged before lifting his legs onto the couch to cross them. He rested his hands on his knees before looking back up at Bakura. "You said we needed to talk?"

Bakura paused a moment before nodding. His jaw was clenched, suddenly nervous at being put on the spot. He had no idea how Marik would react when asked about his motives. He didn't want to come off as accusatory. He wanted Marik to feel open, feel like he could trust him. Did he trust him? Bakura hadn't thought about that. What if he didn't? No, he had to. He was willing to trust him as a stranger to achieve his goals. Surely he trusted him even more now.

"Well, was there something you wanted to ask?" Marik asked, leaning forward slightly to look at Bakura better. Bakura flicked his eyes towards Marik, his lavender eyes watching him curiously. Bakura inhaled slightly, unsure if he should ask. "There is, but I don't know how to ask without it coming off as rude." To Bakura's surprise, Marik started laughing, a large grin on his face. "And that's different from normal how?" Bakura growled at the teen, which only caused Marik to laugh even more. Bakura crossed his arms, sulking as he waited for Marik to calm down.

Marik sighed as he stopped laughing, a grin on his face. "But seriously, Bakura – just ask. I'm used to you just doing or saying whatever you want. I think I can handle a question." Bakura pursed his lips. He supposed Marik did have a point. He always said what was on his mind before – why should this be any different? Marik has answered his questions so far – if he crosses a line here, then he would just take a step back. He sighed as he looked back at Marik, who met his eyes. "Alright then. Marik, why do you want to meet Yami?"

Marik blinked for a moment, the smile on his face quickly disappearing as a worried look took its place. He turned away, avoiding the crimson eyes that stared at him. Bakura didn't say anything, gauging Marik's reaction. The young man stared at the ground, his hands clenching on his knees. Bakura wasn't sure if he should back down, tell him not to worry about it if he didn't answer. But he wanted to know – he had to know. He watched carefully, Marik lost in thought as if trying to decide how to answer. The Egyptian teen bit his lip, inhaling slightly before sighing.

"He… Yami killed my father."

Bakura blinked, not registering the words initially. "… What?" He blurted out when his mouth started to work again. _Yami killed his dad?_ Marik sighed, his shoulder slumping slightly. "Technically, he ordered someone else to kill my dad. But the fact remains that he's responsible for my father's death." Marik still did not look at Bakura, focusing his attention on the floor. He clasped his hands together, clenched tightly as his face seemed focused, determined.

Bakura watched for a moment before groaning, rolling his head back. _This is going to be a problem. Shit._ Bakura assumed there was one reason why Marik wanted to meet Yami face to face and that reason was revenge. This would definitely get in the way of Bakura receiving his reward. This was turning out to be a much worse scenario. _I'll just have to deal with this delicately._ After a few moments of silence, Bakura sighed loudly. "Marik, this working together thing is going to be a lot more difficult if you're trying to assassinate my client."

Perhaps handling things delicately was not one of Bakura's strongest points.

Marik snapped his head up to glare at Bakura, his face both annoyed and angry. "I didn't say I was going to assassinate him. I need… It's… He-" Marik struggled to gather his thoughts before he just threw his arms up in the air and leaned into the couch. "It's complicated." The teen settled with that response as he pointedly turned his head away from Bakura. The albino bit the inside of his cheek as he thought. He cared about Marik, yes, but he couldn't forget why he agreed to work with him. The whole point was to gather the seven Millennium Items and get the reward money. Bakura had no intention of losing that. If Marik wanted to keep working with him, he needed to do better than "it's complicated."

Bakura leaned back, clasping his hands behind his head as he closed his eyes, appearing confident and relaxed. "I've got time." A long pause continued between the two and Bakura worried that perhaps Marik wouldn't speak. Bakura inhaled, thinking what he could say to prompt Marik to speak. Before he could say anything though, he heard Marik sigh. "… Fine. I mean, if there's anyone I could talk to about this, it would be you. You… I guess I'm trying to say is that I trust you…"

Marik said the words out loud, but it was almost as if he were convincing himself more than he was convincing Bakura. He opened one eye to glance at Marik. The youth had pulled his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms around them to hold himself close. His eyes still looked ahead, unfocused and blurry. Bakura listened as Marik started to speak in a soft voice. "My family… I come from a long line of tomb guardians. My family has protected the burial places of long lost kings for generations. Sort of like protectors of ancient burial grounds."

Bakura opened both eyes as he watched Marik, who seemed lost in his words, unaware of Bakura listening in. "We lived away from everyone. As the first-born son, I was expected to take on my father's role. We protected the tomb of an ancient Pharaoh, King Aknamkanon. Those lands belonged to my family for centuries." Marik sighed, a frustrated look growing on his face. "And then the fucking corporate world decided to butt in."

Bakura raised an eyebrow but said nothing, curious as to where this was going. Marik gave an annoyed sighed. "Yami apparently had vested interest in my family's land. We guarded an ancient pharaoh's tomb, so naturally there were many national treasures and relics that we kept safe. Yami cooperated with the government to try and take my family's land, declaring it to be national grounds. You know – shady business dealings under the guise of government service and protection."

Marik tightened his arms around his legs, fighting back a shudder. "Essentially, they tried to pressure my father into selling the family land. But my father refused – it was our birthright and heritage. Our entire family lived and died there. I think-" Marik bit his lip, almost as if unsure if he wanted to continue speaking. After a moment, he closed his eyes. "I think dad couldn't leave mom. She was buried there and was the only thing left we had of her. If he had sold the family lands to the government, that would have meant leaving mother forever. He loved her a lot. He… Odion said that he became a different man the day our mother died."

Bakura narrowed his eyes, watching Marik rest his chin on his knees as he buried the lower half of his face into his knees. His eyes blinked open, filled with countless emotions. Bakura wondered if he should stop Marik from continuing. Part of him felt like he shouldn't push Marik if he wasn't comfortable. Before Bakura could speak, he felt a hand touch his arm. He glanced over to see Marik uncurling himself slightly, moving a bit closer to Bakura. His face showed his nervousness but also determination. _Is he looking for moral support from me?_

Whatever the case was, Bakura shifted his arm to grasp Marik's hand. He felt Marik squeeze his hand back, not too tight but enough to know the gesture was appreciated. Bakura looked back, seeing that Marik didn't look at him, but seemed less agitated. "My father refused to sell the land, but the pressure put on him by the government and Yami's business made our lives difficult. He became… unpleasant. Ishizu left when this was happening, which really tore him up. I think Ishizu was his favorite."

Marik inhaled deeply as he dipped his head down, his voice growing softer and shakier. "I was only twelve, but I remember how everyone started to abandon my father. People who had served and worked to protect this tomb left for government pensions. Despite their years of service, they couldn't resist the offering put out by the government, a larger sum of money my family couldn't afford to pay. We just wanted to do our duty to our country, and our country punished us for that." He closed his eyes, a long silence following. Bakura didn't say anything, knowing any comfort he tried to offer would come off as useless or ingenuous.

"My father finally agreed to settle. He brought me and Odion with him when left for Cairo discuss the terms of the agreement. I guess my father would still work there but all property rights would transfer to Yami, who was a public servant and appointed government official." Bakura raised an eyebrow at this. He knew that Yami was affluent and smart in his business dealings – but he had realized he had such close ties to the Egyptian government. _Perhaps I need to look into that_.

"It was only a few days after we arrived there that the dealings went south. I don't know what exactly happened, but I remember my father returning from one of those meetings. He was so angry. Odion and I were in the hotel room, and I remember hearing yelling coming down the hallway. Odion told me to hide. I just remember hearing fighting and everything getting dark…" Bakura saw Marik's form tremble slightly. He tightened his hold on Marik's hand, gently rubbing his thumb across the back of his hand. Marik closed his eyes, breathing slowly as he tried to calm his nerves.

Bakura narrowed his eyes, feeling Marik shaking. Bakura held his breath, not daring to speak. He could tell this was difficult for Marik. He could tell that this a painful memory, that there were still scars there. Bakura didn't how he could comfort him, but he held his hand tight, not trusting his words. He wasn't particularly at consoling others, but he did the one thing he could do – let Marik know he wasn't alone. Bakura couldn't take away his pain, but he could stay next to him and be there for him.

"When I came to, Odion was holding me. We both got hurt, but I don't remember how. I was covered in blood, but it wasn't my own. Honestly, I didn't even care because when I looked around, I… I saw my father's corpse." Bakura wasn't sure what he had been expecting, but it hadn't been those words. The words sounded harsh, bitter coming from Marik's mouth. He was careful not to show any physical reaction, not wanting to distress Marik anymore than he was right now.

"When the police came, they took us to the hospital and questioned us. Odion did most of the talking. No one knew for certain who killed him. His death was ruled as suicide. But that's not true. My father wouldn't have killed himself. Why would he kill himself? He was upset, but not to the point of committing suicide." Bakura felt the hand holding his strengthen its grip, Marik's voice growing louder. "There was blood everywhere. There were signs of a fight. Odion and I were injured somehow in a struggle. My father had fought for his life."

Bakura glanced over to see Marik as angry as he had ever seen him. His body trembled not because of fear, but out of anger. His voice was shaky as he felt his grief and rage radiate off the troubled teen. Bakura furrowed his eyebrows, troubled by Marik's distress. He reached another hand over to hold Marik's hand as he shifted the one holding Marik's hand to brush up his arm. "Marik." The motion and Bakura's soft voice distracted Marik from his anger. He snapped back, almost as if he was just now realizing that Bakura was still there.

Marik stared for a moment before sighing, closing his eyes as he forced himself to relax. He didn't look away, but remained facing Bakura, his eyes averted down. Bakura just watched, mindlessly rubbing Marik's arm to comfort him. "My father didn't kill himself. He was murdered. I know. But nobody would believe a kid." Bakura nodded numbly, thoughts racing and he took in every Marik was telling him. He swallowed, keeping his eyes trained on Marik while he spoke.

"So your father was killed. What makes you believe Yami is responsible though?" Marik snorted weakly, almost as if he were telling an unamusing joke. "Because guess who received full ownership and monetary rights to the Pharaoh's tomb after my father died? Odion was never declared a legal heir. No one knew where Ishizu was. I was underage. So the court settled it in favor of Yami – we had to take the bargain because he had nothing else to go on. Our entire life inheritance was taken away. Yami got everything he demanded for and more."

Marik turned his head away, his lavender eyes revealing his bitterness. "And all it costed him was my father's life." Bakura studied Marik for a moment longer before looking away. Bakura's research on his client didn't reveal much – Yami kept a very well-guarded and well-kept image. In the public eye, he is a shrewd and cunning businessman. Bakura knew of his operations in Japan, but it didn't surprise him that he had other connections elsewhere. He was a man on a mission, a man always on the hunt.

Despite knowing his accomplishments, Bakura knew very little about the man himself. He could only postulate what sort of person Yami was like. His meetings with the business manager were cool and distant, Yami maintaining a poker face as if his life depended on it. He knew that despite his charming and confident demeanor that has won over many, Yami wasn't afraid to use underhand methods if necessary. Extortion, theft, bribery – whatever it took to get what he needed.

But would he really resort to murder?

Bakura couldn't know for certain – he was hearing Marik's account on this. He could be mistaken for all knew. Yet Marik seemed completely set on the idea that Yami was the one who did it. Or at least, hired someone to do it. From what Marik was describing, it did seem like a murder and not a suicide. Perhaps Odion could verify this? He wasn't sure if Marik's older brother would tell him anymore. In any case, if Yami did kill Marik's father, this would make their partnership a little more difficult.

Scratch that – a lot more difficult.

Bakura closed his eyes, thinking over his words carefully. Marik just divulged a lot of stuff to him, most of it personal. He needed to handle this delicately, or as delicately as he could, while still getting to the point. "I understand where you're coming from, Marik. I'd want the man who killed my parents brought to justice as well. But we're going to have a problem if you're trying to assassinate my client."

Marik seemed to anticipate that Bakura would have an issue with his goals and was ready with a response. "I'm not going to kill Yami. Technically by law, he's innocent. I want to confront him. I want the truth from him. I know he killed my father and stole everything from my family – I want validation." Bakura opened his eyes but kept them narrowed as he studied Marik. What did he hope to accomplish with that? "… What will you do if he confirms what you believe to be true?" Marik blinked for a moment before looking away, his expression darkening. "Then I'll make him pay."

Bakura gritted his teeth in frustration. Marik was not making this easy. "You can't kill Yami, idiot. I'm not going to let you do that. You'll end up dead if you do that. If you intend to do that, I can't promise you a chance to meet my client. Are you even listening to yourself? You plan on making Yami, one of the most powerful men in the world, pay and suffer for what he did? Are you kidding me? If I betray my client, not only will I not get paid, but the biggest bulls eye would be sitting on our backs. I'm not going to live my life like that. There are other ways to put to rest the people you love, you know."

Marik snapped his head back, an angry look on his face. "Who said anything about love? This isn't just some emotional baggage I'm trying to deal with. This is about justice, Bakura. He's guilty – he should pay for his crimes." Bakura growled in frustration, but not without pausing a moment to think about Marik's words. This felt like an emotionally driven cause, but Marik quickly dismissed any motivation outside of justice. It was odd, given the circumstances that drove him.

Bakura glared at Marik, removing his hand from Marik's arm to run it back through his white locks. An annoyed grimace grew on his face. "Marik, listen. I agree that if he's guilty, he should face the consequences for his actions. If he did the crime, he should pay the time. But you can't murder him. Stealing and robbery are one sets of crimes people are willing to glance over from time to time. No one gets away with murder." Bakura glanced away. "Take it from someone who already has to keep his head for 'lesser' crimes. It's hard enough doing what we do – don't lose yourself in revenge. You won't get out."

Bakura could feel the lavender eyes studying his face as he turned away slightly. Bakura felt the past nine years more than ever. Now that he was planning on getting out, he felt the weight more than he did before. Nine years was a long time to be working in their field. It was at that moment that Bakura really how truly exhausted he felt. Sure, it was exciting and fun, but for the first time did he truly feel the heaviness and tiredness of trying to do this for years.

Marik seemed to sense this as he backed off. "Fine. I won't kill him. But I still need to meet him. I need to know and he still needs to pay for his crime." Bakura wiped his face of any weakness he may have been showing, turning to meet Marik's eyes. He looked disappointed. Bakura figured he would be, but he knew that this would be the safer route for Marik. "Once you meet him, you can start gathering evidence against him to prosecute him. Loathe as I am to say it, but perhaps working with the law might be the way to bring the man to justice."

Marik gave Bakura an unamused smile, which only succeeded in making Bakura snigger. "You really think that would work? Yami has a made a living making a mockery of the law system." Despite his amusement, Bakura knew Marik did have a point. Yami mastered the art of using the law system to his advantage and keep all his business dealings technically legal. However, it was that very confidence in his infallible skill that would be his undoing.

"He won't consider you a threat, which would work to your advantage. It will be tricky, but with careful research and study, you can gather the evidence you need. You'd be surprise where you can find useful resources to help." Bakura reassured Marik. Perhaps if he could divert Marik's need for revenge, then he could keep him from doing something he would regret later on. Bakura, despite his many years in the profession, had killed only a handful of people, all out of self-defense. Even to this day, that still haunted him. He was a thief – he did not want to be a murderer.

"… Okay. I'll ruin his name. I'll make him pay." Bakura sighed for a moment before he heard Marik's next question. "You'll help me, right?" Bakura blinked, not looking at Marik as he thought about his request. In order to find the evidence they needed to incriminate Yami, it was likely not going to be done legal. Chances are, if Yami knew they were trying to prosecute him, he could use the law to hound them as criminals. He knew he couldn't do that – he promised Ryou he would be going to clean after this. Hell, Bakura wanted to get out after this mission. The more he thought about it, the more he felt ready to move on.

But at the same time, Bakura working with Marik would be the perfect way to keep Marik safe. So long as he kept to the background, perhaps Bakura could help in little ways, not getting directly involved. Surely it wouldn't be a crime if he was just researching, right? Bakura sighed as he knew he was putting himself on a slippery slope. He knew damn well what he was trying to do – he was looking for an excuse to stay in the business and not leave his career. And right after he promise Ryou to move on with his life. He owed it to his brother and himself to not get caught up in criminal business after this mission.

Bakura knew that he would have to turn down Marik – as much as he liked the kid, he needed to focus on himself, moving on from his life of crime. He looked up to meet Marik's eyes, regretting the action as he stared into his pleading lavender eyes. There was so much hope and trust in his expression, a belief that Bakura would say yes and stand with him. Bakura forgot what he was going to say as he stared at Marik's eager face. Before Bakura could really think about the consequences of his actions, he groaned in frustration. "Yeah, sure. Why not?"

Bakura's frustration diminished slightly as he saw that genuine smile on Marik's face, one that made his feel warm. "Thank you, Bakura. You have no idea how much this means to me." Bakura sighed, guilt and annoyance eating at him. He was glad to help Marik, knowing that his acceptance and offer of help was more than what Marik had been expecting. But that didn't change the fact that he now made two promises he couldn't keep to two people he cared about. _Fuck. I'm making my life more difficult_.

He watched as Marik stood up to grab a laptop, a soft smile on his face whenever he glanced over at Bakura. The albino watched for a moment, a forced smile on his face to reassure Marik, the teen unknowing of Bakura's dilemma. He glanced over at his bag and stood to grab it, his mind racing. The more he thought about it, the more realized how screwed he was. He should have said no instead of trying to make everyone he cared about happy. When did he become such a softie? This was a fucking mess now.

 _What have I gotten myself into this time?_


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note:** It's almost Christmas!

 **Disclaimer:** As usual, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Rated M. No lemons – that does not mean other things may happen. Stay tuned. It's to be determined.

Thanks for reading! In case you haven't realized – I update weekly!

Bon appetite!

* * *

Bakura had certainly gotten himself into a messy predicament. He had decided to get out of the criminal life following the Millennial Case. Right after that decision, he then backtracked and agreed to research and illegally work to frame and convict Yami of a crime. Which would therefore put a target on Bakura's back for putting in jail one of the most powerful men in the world. Despite knowing he shot himself in the foot, Bakura found he had a much bigger problem at hand.

He had to buy Marik a birthday present.

The more Bakura thought about it, the more he was sure he needed to do this. He wasn't entirely sure what compelled him, but he knew that he had to get something for Marik's 20th birthday. The problem is, Bakura was terrible at shopping for people. The only person he would buy anything for was his twin, but Ryou was easy to shop for. Ryou told him what to buy and Bakura would go and fetch it. But Bakura had no earthly clue where to start with Marik, the eternal enigma in his life.

So in immense shame and dread, Bakura asked Ryou for help.

Ryou was better with people and would have a better clue on what to get Marik, even though he had never met the teen. A few days after his long talk with Marik, Bakura decided to swallow his pride and ask Ryou for help. After his twin laughed maniacally for ten minutes and Bakura cussed him out, declaring he would shop alone, Ryou finally calmed down enough to agree to help. Bakura already was regretting his request for aid when Ryou started nagging him on the walk down to the mall.

"Do you have anything planned for his birthday? Like dinner or something? You don't necessarily have to cook, but something to make it special." Bakura closed his eyes, trying to keep his temper. This was going to be a very long day if Ryou was going to hassle him like this. "I wasn't planning on anything fancy. Just a little something to say happy birthday, have a nice day. It's his birthday, not a date."

He opened his eyes in time to catch Ryou rolling his at Bakura. "I wasn't saying it's a date. It's just a nice gesture to do as his friend to make his day a little more special." Bakura snorted, crossing his arms as they walked into the mall. "Isn't that why I'm buying a gift?" He heard Ryou give an exasperated sigh, rolling his head in an exaggerated motion to stare at his brother. "For crying out Kura, anyone can buy a gift. It takes more effort to plan something for someone's birthday."

Bakura just shrugged his shoulders, not really seeing his brother's argument. Ryou shook his head, throwing his arms up in the air. "You're hopeless." He muttered as they walked to the center of the mall. Bakura glared at Ryou as he walked over to stare at the map. They debated for a few moments, trying to decide where to start looking for a gift for Marik. Bakura suggested getting him a movie, but Ryou said that wouldn't be good enough. _How could a gift not be good enough? You're getting free stuff._

When Bakura mentioned that Marik liked to make art, Ryou suggested they look at art supplies. Bakura quickly shot down that idea because he was clueless in that department. He had no idea what Marik did or didn't have, and even with Ryou's knowledge in crafts, both agreed to pass that one over. The two did not touch the topic of clothing – Bakura already teased Marik for his wardrobe, but had no idea what to give him. His style was definitely out of the twins' comfort zone.

When Bakura mentioned Marik liked games a lot, the two found a starting point as they walked down to a gaming shop. Ryou grumbled along the way that he should have mentioned it earlier so they could have gone and gotten a discount at his workplace. Bakura, unwilling to admit that Ryou had a point, told him to sod off. It didn't take long to find a game store – Domino was home to Kaiba Corp, a world famous gaming industry. The two settled for a Kaiba Game shop, a brand that could be found as frequently as Starbucks.

The two wandered the store rather aimlessly. Ryou, a game merchant himself, would suggest different games to Bakura who would either mumble that Marik already had it or it just wasn't his type of game. To Ryou's credit, he seemed to have infinite patience with his indecisive brother. Bakura was looking some collector yo-yo's when he heard Ryou call his name. He turned his head, before sighing, worried by the excited look that Ryou gave him.

"What did you find, Ry?" He glanced down at the packages in Ryou's hands. It took him a moment before Bakura suddenly recognized the cards. _Wait, those aren't-_ He heard Ryou start laughing, a large grin on his face. "It's the old Duel Monsters Trading Card Game. I guess Kaiba's trying to bring it back. Talk about vintage. Look – there's the first gen cards that we grew up with, but it looks like they designed new cards for the reboot. How retro is that?"

Even Bakura couldn't hold back a chuckle. This brought back memories. He and Ryou used to play Duel Monsters back in grade school all the time – it was all the rage. That's actually how Ryou met Yuugi, another game enthusiast and employee at the Kame Game Shop. Yuugi was the one to suggest that Ryou take his diorama and game designs more seriously. With that prompting, Ryou got a degree in business and started working at the Black Clown Game Shop, still keeping in touch with his rather petite friend. The game had to be at least a decade old.

"How about this?" Ryou's question broke Bakura from his thoughts. "How about what?" Ryou lifted up the different decks for Bakura to look at. "These. The cards. Why don't you give Marik his own deck? You could dig up your old cards and you guys could play." Bakura blinked for a moment, before raising an eyebrow, a look of disbelief crossing his face. "I'm supposed to give him Duel Monsters cards? Ryou, this is a children's trading card game."

Ryou just shrugged, unbothered by the face. "So? You mentioned he liked kid games before. Why wouldn't he like something like this? I think he'd enjoy it. You can give a starter pack with some booster packets so he can customize his deck." Bakura continued to stare at Ryou, unsure if his twin was actually being serious about this suggestion. When Ryou seemed fed up with Bakura's unresponsiveness, he put the cards. "Forget it. I was just trying to help."

Bakura sighed before picking up the cards Ryou put down. "Do you remember how to build a deck? I can't remember all the damn kinds of cards there were." Ryou gave him a dry smile, as if to say he would let him off the hook this time. Bakura smirked as the two looked at the different cards to figure out an appropriate for Marik. Bakura smiled as this brought back memories of him and Ryou laying on the ground, trading cards to build their respective decks before dueling each other. Last Bakura recalled, he had the winning record between the two of them.

After they finished shopping, Bakura kept his side of the bargain and the two walked down to pick up some cream puffs. This wasn't the first time Bakura has had to bribe his brother for help. His twin had a distinct soft spot for the sugary dessert. The two made their way home, Bakura watching Ryou on his right as he immediately started helping himself to his cream puffs. He offered one out to Bakura, but the thief passed. He never understood his brother's affinity for diabetes-inducing snacks.

As Ryou shrugged and helped himself to the proffered dessert, Bakura noticed the scar on Ryou's left hand. Bakura had almost forgotten about Ryou's injury following their argument. It had seemed rather unimportant because of what they had been talking about. He narrowed his eyes as he followed on the scar. "How's your hand doing?" Ryou gave Bakura a confused look for a moment before remembering, glancing down at his palm.

"My hand's fine. The doctor thinks it'll scar, but I can live with that." Ryou shrugged before taking another bite of the cream puff he held. Bakura watched for a moment before turning to look at the sidewalk in front of them. "Sorry about that." Ryou shook his head in disagreement. "Not your fault. Accidents happen." Bakura furrowed his brow, questioning Ryou's declaration. He had distressed his brother to the point of him injuring himself, so didn't that make it his fault? Bakura wasn't really sure.

"Besides," Bakura turned his attention back to his brother. "I get a cool scar out of it." Bakura rolled his eyes, not really believing Ryou. "Oh really? What have you have been telling people? Got in a knife fight?" Ryou started laughing, covering his mouth as he finished chewing. "Like people would believe that about me? Please – I told them I stabbed my hand on one of the diorama's I constructed for Monster World. You know, some intense LARP. Far more gruesome and dramatic, if you ask me."

Bakura had to hold back a snide comment about the dorkiness of his brother. Ryou could be quite embarrassing at times. He glanced over and saw the smug smile on his twin's face. _How am I even related to him?_ The two of them truly were as different as day and night. Despite being twins, the two couldn't come out more different from the other. _I suppose that's family for you_.

Bakura couldn't help but wonder if all siblings were like that. If he thought him and Ryou were completely different, that was nothing compared to the Ishtar siblings. That was a circus right there. Odion seemed serious, calm and level, as if nothing could throw him off. From Bakura gathered about Ishizu, she was serious as well, but seemed more prone to emotional bursts and had a bit of an anger issue. Perhaps that was because she hated Bakura, but the albino couldn't be sure.

And Marik…

Bakura sighed as he thought about his closest friend, unsure of what to make of it all. He hadn't seen Marik for most of the week, since finals were coming up and Marik insisted on studying. Bakura found he missed his partner in crime more than ever, which was only aggravated by his conflicting feelings towards Marik. Bakura's usual strategy of suppressing unwanted emotions no longer worked concerning his Egyptian companion. Every time they were together, he felt the strong urge to want more. He wasn't even sure what more he wanted.

Bakura bit his lip nervously. Was it… intimacy he desired? He didn't deny he found Marik very attractive, but the two only teased each other. They never went any further than that. And yet, Bakura felt himself feeling frustrated with where their relationship was currently. Sure, they were best friends, but Bakura wanted more. Did he want a more physical aspect to their relationship? Perhaps it was that, but Bakura believed he wanted something even deeper than that, whatever that may be. It was something beyond physical, something more abstract.

He sighed as he fought back the incoming headache. It was pointless stressing about this. Bakura was a novice at keeping people in his life – the only people who have remained his life were Ryou (who was twin brother) and Mai (who was a work acquaintance). Any other intentional relationships never lasted. It was a miracle that Bakura stayed friends with Marik as long as he did. And yet, here he was, desiring more than just a friendship. Bakura closed his eyes as he realized what more he wanted. He wanted a more romantic aspect to their relationship.

That itself was almost laughable. Bakura struggled to keep friends – for the past decade of his life, he hadn't had the time to date. Crime was a strict mistress that demanded his attention. Between work, keeping a low profile, and getting him and his brother by, any meaningful relationships seemed pointless. He never saw the point in building a strong connection with others, to have someone to be intimate, both emotionally and physically. Before, Bakura would just find quick release for his sexual frustrations through one-night stands and hook-ups. It had worked before – tying yourself down to a person was dangerous. Becoming close to people would make him vulnerable.

 _Perhaps that wouldn't be a bad thing if it were with Marik_.

Bakura looked up at Ryou, who seemed content to eating his cream puffs while his brother thought in silence. Clearly, Bakura was insane. What he was thinking was borderline suicidal. But he knew he had no experience in relationships of this nature. And maybe, just maybe, Ryou might be able to help. He took a deep breath. "Hey Ryou?" His twin didn't respond but did flick his eyes over to his brother. Bakura swallowed before looking ahead. "Have you ever asked anyone out? You know, like dating?"

Bakura watched as Ryou paused for a moment, as if frozen in the act of trying to figure out how to react. A moment later, before Ryou bit down into the cream puff in his hand, an unreadable expression on his face. "Yeah, once. I've gone on dates couple of times, but I've personally only asked one person to go steady." Bakura nodded, careful not to push too deep. "Can I ask who?" This caused Ryou to stop mid-bite, a blush on his face. He turned his face away slightly, as he mumbled out, "Ryugi Otogi."

Bakura furrowed his brow, feeling like he should recognize the name. A moment later, he flipped his head back around in shock. "Wait, you mean your boss? That pretty boy from the game shop?" Ryou gave an annoyed sigh, not looking at his brother. Bakura couldn't care – he was far too surprised at the moment to consider being respectful at the moment. "Why do you have to say it so rudely? Would it kill you to be polite?"

"But you dated your boss!"

"Technically, he wasn't my boss when we were dating. He was my classmate."

"That's still weird. How'd you end up working for him after you broke up? Was break-up sex not good enough to end it all that he had to sweeten the deal with a job offer?"

"Don't make it sound like I'm some whore. We both agreed it wouldn't work out long term and we broke up after a few months. We stayed friends afterwards. People do that you know."

"That must be awkward as hell. You slept with your boss."

"For god's sake, my personal life is my own business. I don't harass you about your sex life."

"Actually, you kinda do."

"Yeah, I guess I do. Why the sudden interest in my sex life, Bakura? Marik not quite the lover you were expecting?"

Bakura blanched, horrified by his brother's remark. He quickly tried to come up with some snappy, sarcastic response, but apparently he wasn't quick enough. He heard Ryou laugh at Bakura's expression. "Don't take your sexual frustration out on me, bro." Bakura was ready to tell Ryou to piss off when he reminded himself to calm down. As much as it annoyed him how much of an arrogant little shit his brother could be, he still wanted his help. He needed Ryou's advice, loathe as he was to admit it.

They walked a few more moments in silence, Ryou still chuckling at Bakura's expense. Bakura glanced over at Ryou, before turning eyes away. "So, how did you ask him out? Like how would you ask someone else if you were interested in them?" Bakura didn't dare glanced over at Ryou now, his pride hanging by a thread. It was only when he realized that Ryou was no longer in his peripheral vision did he stop. He glanced back to see Ryou with a look of shock on his face.

 _Ahhh, shit_. Bakura dreaded what was to come next. He shouldn't have asked. Bakura was already preparing to tell Ryou to forget about it and move on to a different topic when he saw Ryou break into a large grin. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Bakura turned back around, crossing his arms across his chest. "Just answer my damn question." Like hell he's going to give Ryou the satisfaction of gloating about how he was right all along.

"Bakura." The albino gritted his teeth, not turning to face his brother. He closed his eyes as he heard Ryou approach. When he could sense Ryou standing by, he finally sighed as he opened his eyes. He was surprised to see Ryou looking rather thoughtfully at him. "I know I tease you about it, but I'm really happy for you. Marik must be a pretty amazing person if you're seriously considering this. I wish…" Ryou turned away, his eyes creased with worry. "Perhaps I can meet him one day."

Bakura watched for a moment before turning his head to the side. He didn't really know how to respond. Ryou often heard Marik calling Bakura to bug him about pretty much anything. For weeks, Ryou kept telling Bakura to just ask the damn kid out and Bakura kept telling Ryou to bugger off each time. Ryou knew how big of step this was for Bakura, which was probably why he wasn't teasing him this time. There was a bittersweet note though to this realization. There was a chance that Ryou would never get to meet Marik – it was always safest for the twins if Ryou never met Bakura's work acquaintances.

But then again, if Bakura asked Marik to take their relationship to the next step, if he asked him to become his… _boyfriend?_ What a strange thought that was. If Marik said yes, then perhaps he would consider following Bakura and leaving crime behind. Marik didn't really have a foot in that career path – perhaps he could pursue art or whatever else he wanted. Perhaps Bakura could live a "normal" life, or as normal as a formal criminal could. Ryou and Marik could actually meet (though Bakura suspected the two would form an insufferable duo of annoyance in his life).

But Bakura also knew that meeting Yami was important to Marik. He knew that Marik would do whatever it took to get his damned appointment with the business lord. And more than that, Bakura agreed to help him get his revenge. _What a shitty decision that was_. Though he couldn't be certain, he suspected that Yami played a part in the death of Marik's father. That didn't excuse the beyond stupid choice to help Marik prosecute one of the most powerful men on the planet.

 _Perhaps I can convince him to focus in energy elsewhere_. He understood his desire for revenge, but maybe he could talk Marik down. Getting back at Yami wouldn't restore to him everything he lost. _That's it_. Perhaps he could help Marik focus on getting back his birthright – he lost everything to Yami. What better revenge than to get everything back? Yami was not the legal heir to the Tomb. Marik spent his whole life believing that it was his honor and heritage to receive the role of Tomb Guardian only to have it stolen by corporate dealing. If they worked with that, then Marik and Bakura wouldn't have to dirty their hands.

 _Take it one step at a time. I'll talk with Marik about that. He still probably wants to get back at Yami. If he's guilty. I don't know. Perhaps he wasn't responsible.. And perhaps I'm not an asshole._ Bakura realized he was getting way off track. He glanced at Ryou who was smiling at him like an idiot. _How are we related_? "When you're done standing there looking like a fool, perhaps you could answer my original question." Bakura growled gruffly before continuing down the path again. Perhaps this wasn't his most practical decisions, but then again, his life seemed to be full of impulsive decisions lately.

He heard Ryou catch up to him. "That's easy. Just tell him." Bakura turned his head sharply to give Ryou a disbelieving look. "Like hell, I'm doing that! Are you insane?" Ryou just rolled his eyes at his brother's overreaction. "I'm not. Bakura, this is the easiest way. Just tell him how you feel. You said that Marik wasn't particularly good at picking up social cues, so you can't be subtle about this. Just be honest. Use you words."

Ryou gave his signature-patronizing look towards Bakura, pissing him off further. _This is the last time I've ever asking Ryou advice on shit like this_. "Piss off." He muttered under his breath, walking ahead of Ryou. He heard his twin yell from behind. "I'm serious! Just tell him! You'll feel better!" Bakura twisted his arm around to give Ryou the bird as he continued on their way home. Sure he wanted things to progress with Marik, but he sure as hell wasn't going to tell him about his feelings. Bakura would sooner slit his wrist than admit to having a crush on Marik. _Looks like I'll have to figure this out another way._

* * *

Bakura and Ryou both returned home without incident. Bakura, after getting fed up with trying to wrap his gift to Marik, decided to research instead. Ryou, shaking his head, decided to take pity on his twin and wrap it for him. The two sat in the living room as the TV played in the background, Bakura mumbling his annoyance at the lack of results. For the life of him, he still couldn't find a model of what the Millennium Puzzle looked like. Furthermore, there was no record of the Puzzle.

The closest he had gotten to results was reading up on the history of the Puzzle. Apparently, a team of archaeologists dug up the artifact several decades before. However, all the members of the dig died in rather tragic and gruesome deaths, leaving many to believe the Item was cursed. Bakura thought this was a load of bollocks, but apparently the scare the Item caused was enough for it to disappear from the public eye. It was almost as if people were afraid to bring up the Puzzle out of fear of dying as well.

 _What a load of crock_. Bakura couldn't care less about some ancient curse – Yami could do whatever the hell he wanted with the Millennium Items. All he was interested in was getting the reward money in the end. Then he could go into retirement. Or continue his criminal investigation of the business lord. Whichever Bakura figured out he would do. _It's like I have a death wish or something_. It was either face an angry Marik for backing out on his promise or face an angry Ryou for backing out on his other promise. Death by brother or death by crush. Go figure.

Bakura was broken from his thoughts when he heard the phone ring. He glanced up at their apartment phone before glancing to Ryou, who was sitting next to the phone. His twin read the caller ID before turning his attention back to the book he had just opened. "One of your work friends." Bakura sighed as he stood and walked over. He stared at the machine, noticing a couple of unread voicemail messages left, most likely for him. He looked at the number as the phone ringing, trying to recall where he had seen the number.

Bakura let out a grunt of frustration as he recognized the number as Mai's. _Damn nosy woman_. He had completely forgotten that he was supposed to contact Mai. Sure, he had her number, but he had been busy the last few weeks with his own personal life, between Ryou and Marik alike, as well as trying to research, Contacting Ms. Valentine had been the furthest thing from his mind. He grabbed the phone before it could go to voicemail. "What do you want, Mai?" Bakura snapped, wanting to get this conversation over with.

"I didn't realize Mai gave this number out to people."

Bakura blinked, panic flooding his veins for a moment. The voice was not Mai, but instead a male voice he didn't recognize. He kept his face blank, not daring to look over at his brother. After a moment, he forced himself to calm down, trying to think who would be calling him using Mai's number. Sure, he had stolen the number off the woman, but she wouldn't be careless enough to hand her phone over to just anyone. She wasn't stupid enough to just lose her phone. The more Bakura thought about it, the more he was sure he knew this voice from somewhere. Something about the accent, such an abrasive and forced…

"… Jounouchi?" Bakura blinked, using the man's Japanese name instead of his English alias. Jounouchi was another employee and correspondent under Yami, but his role was larger and more important than Mai's. Due to a fiasco several years ago, Jounouchi took on the name of "Joseph Wheeler," however those who knew him before the incident knew and called him by his true name. It was that same incident where Jounouchi built a strong friendship with Yami, becoming his right-hand man.

This is all to say that Bakura suddenly felt very worried by this call.

"The one and only. It's been awhile, Bakura." Bakura snorted, his frustration growing. There was only one reason that Jounouchi would be calling him. And that reason was that Bakura was in trouble with their client. _Damn it all_. "Your accent sounds incredibly fake, 'Joey'," Bakura snapped, not caring how rude he came off. Jounouchi and him had never gotten along well. While he had a begrudging respect for Mai, who was criminal in her own right, Jounouchi was a former cop. That, alone, was reason not to trust Yami's blond minion.

He heard Jounouchi snigger on the other side of the line. "Resorting to cheap shots already? I figured you would have had enough with shots by now." Bakura blinked, stunned by the snide comment. _How could he possibly know?_ Bakura had kept a low-profile. He hadn't gotten in touch with Mai or for that matter Yami since he retrieved the Ring. They shouldn't know about the fact that he had been injured. They couldn't have known.

"Where'd you get that idea from?" Bakura asked gruffly, trying to keep the suspicion hidden in his voice. He could hear the lazy response back from Jounouchi. "Just because you fail to keep in touch doesn't mean we aren't aware of what goes on in your life. We're giving the option to decide how we find out what we need to find out. " Bakura pinched his lips together, eyebrows furrowed. Jounouchi was really starting to piss him off.

"Are you threatening me, Jounouchi?" Bakura spat out, glaring at the floor. _Fucking asshole_.

"Not at all. Just reminding you of your responsibility to my client. Yami has been quite displeased with the lack of feedback from you. We've been expecting updates on your work for several weeks now."

"When there's something to report, I'll report it."

"And we have reason to believe that you have something you might want to share with Yami."

"Yeah. You share with Yami that I told him to go fuck himself."

"What a charmer. Remind me why Yami hired you again?"

"Because I'm the best in my field, damn it."

"Oh really? Then why haven't we heard from you? Why haven't you been answering Mai's phone calls? Afraid of failure?"

"Please. Unlike you, I'm not begging for another date with that she-witch."

"I'd watch what I was saying if I were you, Bakura."

"Why? Going to kick my ass for insulting your girl?"

"Hilarious. More like she'll kick your ass. Mai's vicious when it comes to revenge. Last I checked, she can handle a gun quite expertly."

"You would know all about that, wouldn't you?"

"Perhaps you'd like to learn about it when you meet with her this Wednesday."

Bakura blinked, realizing this was a set-up. Regardless of his frustration, he knew he would have to meet with Mai soon. Besides, he did need to hold up his end of the bargain to Marik. _Shit. I really need to figure out my shit_. Before Bakura could agree to the date, he quickly glanced to the calendar, realizing a conflict. "No can do. I'm busy Wednesday." Bakura failed to mention that he was busy celebrating Marik's birthday. Like hell he was going to miss that to hang out with Mai of all people. Sure, she was tolerable, but since he hadn't been returning her calls, she was going to a major pain in his ass over work.

"Bakura. Yami wants an update. You're gonna meet with Mai." Bakura let out a loud sigh, wanting to glare at the phone. "And I'll do that, but not on fucking Wednesday. I'm busy." He could hear Jounouchi give a hiss of disapproval. _Good. He should have to suffer in this conversation too_. "And just when the hell are you going to that?" Bakura flung his arms up in the air, knowing Jounouchi couldn't see him, but unable to express his anger in any other way at the moment.

"I don't know. Not Wednesday? When I have actual news to report? When I have another Item? When I have a clue as to where the fuck to begin with this damn Millennium Puzzle?" Bakura ranted out, the frustration of their lack of progress over the past few weeks spewing out. He didn't mean to reveal how little success he had found the past few weeks. Sure they had the Ring, but that and the other Items would be worthless without the complete set. And with the Puzzle being a complete enigma with nowhere to start, Bakura felt downright furious.

To his surprise, he heard a chuckle on the other line. Before he could yell at Jounouchi some more, Jounouchi dropped the bomb. "If you really have no clue where to start on the Puzzle, you should have picked up the phone sooner. We had a tip for you weeks ago, you dumbass." Bakura found himself at a loss of words. _…What? This entire time, a clue to the puzzle… was literally a phone call away?_ In retrospect, it made complete sense to check in with his client to see if he had a lead. But after Bakura's last conversation with Mai asking about the Puzzle, he had assumed there was no further progress on their end.

 _This is fucking moronic_.

Bakura knew by the silence on the other line that Jounouchi was having a ball. He was patiently waiting, almost smug as he anticipated Bakura's response. And he knew that Bakura would have to respond. The thief realized that Jounouchi was waiting for him to humble himself and ask for the tip. _As if this wasn't degrading enough as it is_. After several moments of silence, he inhaled, closing his eyes as he choked out the words. "And what might this tip be?"

He heard a satisfied huff on the other side of the line. "Check out the Domino Museum. There was a recent artifact that came into the museum that seems to be tied to the Millennium Items. If you want to know more, get your lazy ass in gear and find out yourself." Bakura didn't retort back, but nodded. He had gone to the Domino Museum in the early stages of researching the Items, but he hadn't gone there recently. One because he figured he had researched all he could there and two, because Ishizu would try to kill him.

Despite this potential life-threatening risk, Bakura knew he would have to hazard another visit to the museum. He had nothing else to go off on. He had time since Marik was busy with finals for the next few days. "Okay. I'll do that then." Before Bakura could hang up, he heard Jounouchi yell to grab his attention. "Just because you're not meeting with Mai this Wednesday doesn't mean the meeting's off. Contact Mai and give her an update on your progress. Otherwise, Mai will do what she has to do get the information she needs."

Bakura rolled his eyes at the vague threat. He was used to more explicit and dangerous threats. For all Jounouchi talked, he still hadn't gotten down how to intimidate his opponents. Perhaps he had been the good cop back when he worked in law enforcement. Bakura had no clue. "Yeah, sure. Whatever. I'll call her." He hung up the phone and slammed it on the receiver, feeling both pleased and frustrated by that call. Jounouchi really pissed him off. He would have to make good on his word or else Yami will be on his ass.

"Bakura?" He glanced over at his twin who was cautiously watching Bakura. "Everything okay?" Bakura closed his eyes as he nodded, rubbing the back of his neck. "Yeah. Just my client this time is a pain in the ass. Fucking prick. I can't wait for this mission to be over." Ryou raised an eyebrow but said nothing, turning back to his book. Bakura opened his eyes and watched his brother for a moment before glancing down at the computer on the floor, thinking.

 _The museum, huh? Well, I guess I've got to do something while Marik's busy this week…_


	21. Chapter 21

Author's Note: Surprise! Merry Christmas, ya filthy animal.

Disclaimer: As usual, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Rated M. No lemons – that does not mean other things may happen. Stay tuned. It's to be determined.

In case you haven't realized – I update weekly!

Bon appetite!

* * *

Bakura stared at the museum floor as he walked through in silence. He resisted the urge to fidget in any sort of manner. He flicked his eyes over to the scowling Egyptian woman walking next to him. Ishizu stared ahead with blue eyes as cold as ice. People normally moved out of the way of Bakura when he walked due to his threatening presence. Now, the visitors seemed to scamper out of the way of the Egyptian historian who made her way silently through the exhibitions. Afraid to do anything to upset the annoyed woman, Bakura settled for the uncomfortable quietness.

The day after the call from Jounouchi, Bakura had called Marik briefly. The teen seemed exhausted and stressed by finals, asking Bakura for another couple of days before he could resume researching the Puzzle. Bakura was fine with that – it gave him time to do research on his own as well as space to figure out… things. He wasn't sure what possessed him, but he then asked if Marik had any plans for his birthday. Immediately afterwards, he regretted asking. What the hell was he doing?

To his immense relief, Marik told him he had plans with his brother that morning, but nothing for that afternoon since he would be done with finals. Bakura could work with that. They made tentative plans to hang out in the afternoon with no researching involved. When Marik inquired as to what, Bakura told him it was a surprise. Marik was thrilled by the prospect. Of course, when Bakura said "surprise" he actually meant "absolutely no clue," but those were minor details at the moment. What mattered more was Bakura had the afternoon to hang out with Marik on his birthday. He intended to make the most of it.

But before he could do that, Bakura had to make a more difficult and terrifying call to Marik's elder sister. After a wince-worthy, painful start, Bakura explained that he needed to check out the new additions at the Domino museum. He was sure the only reason she didn't refuse was because this was a work-related reason and that she hadn't forgotten about Bakura's threat. Despite her disgust and distrust of him, she didn't want him spilling her secrets. Bakura knew that he was safe from her so long as he kept that secret.

Regardless of keeping her secrets, Bakura felt anything but safe walking next to the museum curator at the current moment. Bakura shoved his hands into his pockets as he looked at the exhibits, watching as they progressed through Chinese to Aztec to Roman history, passing through each era as they approached the exhibition on Ancient Egypt. Bakura wasn't sure if breaking the silence was even a good idea at this point. He couldn't tell if silence was preferable to talking to the angry older sister.

Ishizu didn't let Bakura make that choice, however. "Did you ever speak to my brother about what I mentioned?" Bakura blinked before stealing a glance at Ishizu. She didn't look at him but stared forward, her face intense and focused. After a moment, Bakura nodded. "I did. He told me everything." He heard Ishizu snort next to him, as if disbelieving. "Everything? Somehow I doubt that." Bakura snapped his head back towards Ishizu, glaring at the small smirk on her face.

"Is it so hard to believe that Marik actually trusts me?" He gritted his teeth as he saw Ishizu roll her eyes. "He told me how your father died and why he wants to meet Yami. I get it. I'm not bailing on this mission." Ishizu flicked her eyes over to study Bakura, who met her steady gaze. They walked silently for a few moments as they studied each other. Ishizu returned her sight ahead of her. "He didn't tell you about before our father's death? Did he tell you why I left? Why Odion stayed?" Bakura furrowed his brow. How was this all connected to Marik's desire for revenge? Odion and Ishizu were never mentioned.

She gave a soft sigh, which dripped with condescension. "Then you still don't really know everything. I guess you don't know Marik as well as you think." Bakura wasn't sure why that comment pissed him off as much as it did. He shouldn't care that he didn't know Marik as well as his sister did. He was just his friend after all. Perhaps that was why it bugged him – he was _just_ friends. Bakura narrowed his eyes, trying to resist the urge to snap back at Ishizu. He quickly failed at suppressing that impulse. "Perhaps you don't know Marik as well as you think you do." He wasn't sure where he was going with this but Bakura was tired of planning. It was time to take a page out of Marik's book and act impulsively.

Ishizu glanced over at Bakura, clearly not impressed. "Oh? What makes you say that?" Bakura chewed on the inside of his cheek, thinking of his next words. "What's Marik's favorite band?" Ishizu turned her heard, looking rather surprised by the question. "His favorite… band?" Bakura didn't turn his head but he let his eyes slide over towards Ishizu. "Or how about his favorite movie? What comic books has he read? What's his favorite place to hang out in town? Where's his favorite ramen shop?"

Ishizu blinked, at a loss of words as her composure faltered. Bakura smirked, finally turning his head to glare at the pompous woman. "You've known Marik all his life, but honestly you've never gotten to know him. Why do you think he never wants to hang out with you? You pushed him away when he was younger and he hasn't forgotten that." Bakura let out a dry laugh as Ishizu glowered at him. "And I'm the one who doesn't know him. You abandoned him. And you think you can just walk back in and think everything is hunky-dory? What kind of sister does that?"

Bakura was broken from his thoughts as he felt pain flash across his face, his head snapping to the side. He blinked for a moment as he connected what caused the sting on his cheek. He turned his head to stare at Ishizu, her hand still held up. She was glared at him, her expression twisted in fury and unapologetic for slapping the albino. Bakura ignored the odd stares others now gave them, resisting the urge to strike back. Bakura wasn't known for being polite – he was known for getting even.

The only reason Bakura hadn't struck back was the odd look Ishizu gave him. She was angry, yes, but she seemed defeated and scared. Almost as if she knew that Bakura was right but couldn't say anything to justify her actions. She took a deep breath, glancing at her hand almost as if now realizing what she did. She lowered it as she blushed slightly. _I swear every time I see this woman, she attacks me. What the hell is her problem_? Ishizu took a step forward to lead them, no longer walking next to Bakura. He didn't mind though, instead settling for glaring at the back of her head venomously as he followed.

After a few moments, he heard her sigh before speaking softly. "You really know nothing." There was no smugness to her voice. In fact, Bakura was surprised to hear a tone of sadness and… disappointment? Bakura watched for a moment, unsure what to make of their confrontation. His sense of pity for the woman quickly vanished as he remembered the sting across his face. _She can't pull shit like this and honestly expect me to be understanding towards her. Crazy bitch_. The sooner he got to the Egyptian exhibit, the sooner he could get away from Ishizu.

They walked in silence until Ishizu led him to a large room. "Here are the new artifacts." Ishizu stated as she turned on one of the lights. Bakura looked around, not seeing any exhibits. In fact, the only thing he could see was something on the wall. He walked up closer and raised an eyebrow. "You brought me to look at a giant rock?" Ishizu didn't look at Bakura but instead stared up at the stone tablet. "This is the most recent item we've received since you last were here."

Bakura snorted, annoyed. _How the fuck is a rock going to help with this?_ He stared at it, trying to make sense of the drawings. After a moment of study, he realized the tablet was telling a story of a duel between two individuals. The two men fighting seemed to be sending a dragon and a sorcerer to fight each other. Bakura noticed three other figures up at the top that looked like dragons of some kind. _How is this a clue though?_

That's when Bakura spotted the Item on the side of the Tablet. There was the Key, the rather odd Item in the bunch. Bakura looked around, now noticing the Item in the man's hand. He would have missed it if hadn't caught that distinct eye that seemed to be on all the Millennium Items. The man fighting with the dragon held the Millennium Rod in his hand. The shape was rather distinct and clear that it was difficult to mistake it for anything else. _The Items are involved? How are they related?_

He stared intensely at the Eye at the end of the Rod, trying to make sense of what clue Jounouchi was referring to. Where was this clue to help him solve the Puzzle? Bakura blinked as he stared at the Eye, the realization dawning on him. The Eye. The Items resembled each other in the sense they were gold, but more defining was the Eye that seemed to be found on most of the Items. _The Puzzle… it'll also have the Eye on it._ It seemed logical to assume that, since Bakura didn't have much else to go off of.

With that in mind, he focused on the triangle above the fight. The eye was at the center of what looked to be an upside down pyramid. He glanced down at the man fighting, trying to find a Millennium Item on him before noticing the same upside-down triangle around the man's neck. Bakura blinked for a minute a smiled. There it was – the clue he had been looking for. He ignored Ishizu as he turned around to leave the museum. Finally, something he could work.

He now knew what the Puzzle looked like.

* * *

The next few days, Bakura spent his time creating different sketches of what the Puzzle looked like. He wasn't sure how much of a difference this would make, but was surprised to find that it really did. He found links and articles discussing the legend of the Sennen Pendant, a lost artifact that was thought to have been broken or destroyed. Apparently it had belonged to a long forgotten Egyptian king.

Though the name was different, Bakura was sure this was the same Item. Rumors about the location and passing on of the broken pendant were spread about. It was now a matter of figuring out which of these leads would be useful. Bakura felt invigorated, pleasantly relieved by the ease in which information seemed to now be available. The task went from being impossible to doable. More than that, Bakura realized he was close to finishing out this case.

But before Bakura could do that, he had a birthday surprise to figure out.

He told Ryou about how he got the afternoon cleared to hang out with Marik, resigning himself to giving his brother the details of his personal life. It wasn't enough worth the effort of withholding information – Ryou would nag him until he got what he wanted. Bakura turned down making dinner for the two of them – that seemed a bit forward to Bakura. Bakura suggested watching a movie on Netflix and hanging out. However, Ryou quickly explained that's not what people mean by "Netflix and chill."

Bakura finally figured what he was going to do to surprise Marik. He gathered groceries the night before, planning on going into Marik's apartment the following morning. The teen mentioned that he was going to go out with Odion that morning, leaving the apartment empty. This would give Bakura plenty of time to make Marik smoothies for his birthday. It was simple, not too difficult for Bakura to figure it out, and a guaranteed success given Marik's affinity for the fruity beverage.

On Marik's birthday, Bakura walked over to Marik's apartment, backpack loaded and hands grasping bags filled with fruit. He paused a moment as he shuffled about for his key – something that was provided to him after he broke in the first time he discovered Marik's interest in making art. He dumped his backpack on the couch as he moved to the kitchen, pulling out the blender and other kitchen tools to start making smoothies. He stared at the mass collection of fruits in front of him. _Now, what's Marik's favorite?_

Bakura had just started to putting raspberries into the blender when he heard a noise in back. Bakura froze, unsure if he had imagined the noise. He reached for the knife next to the cutting board, not yet moving. He heard the noise again as Bakura was sure he wasn't alone in the apartment. He took a deep breath, careful not to make any noise as he now more firmly gripped the knife. He heard the soft noise approaching him in the kitchen, Bakura now bracing himself…

"Fluffy?"

Bakura snapped around, staring at Marik who was in his pajamas. The teen- or rather former teen- looked like he had just woken up. Bakura stood there, knife in hand, as he gaped at Marik in confusion. His sleepy companion didn't seem upset, but instead tiredly pushed his bangs out of his face with one hand. He covered his mouth as he yawned with the other, his large black t-shirt slipping off his shoulder. Marik crossed his arms across his chest and stretched ever so slightly. Bakura noticed that Marik wasn't wearing any makeup.

"Bakura, what are you doing here? I thought we weren't hanging out til this afternoon." Marik squinted his eyes open, his lilac irises bleary with sleepiness. Bakura swallowed hard as he stared at Marik, struggling to find the words to say. He had no idea why, but Marik never appeared as attractive as he did now. It was strange – he was used to seeing Marik dressed up, hair and makeup done, looking his best. But something about Marik appearing so natural and casual, relaxed and comfortable in a t-shirt and sweatpants, no makeup, messy hair, that Bakura found incredibly endearing. Dare he even say it, he found Marik looking rather… cute.

Bakura shook his head, trying to brush off the warm feeling that was growing in him every time he saw Marik. He was just happy to see him. So what if he lov- liked him? So what if he wanted to run his hand through Marik's hair and pull him close into a warm hug… _No. Stop thinking with your penis. Smoothies. Think smoothies. Not Marik. Don't talk to him about it. You'll look like an idiot. Ryou's wrong. Just focus on smoothies_. Bakura turned back around to avoid facing Marik. "Well, I was going to surprise you with smoothies while you were out with your brother. Fat lot of good that did, though. I thought you said you were going to the movie theater and then grabbing lunch with Odion today?"

Marik raised his arms above his head as stretched. "We were going to. But I wasn't feeling well this morning, so we stayed back so I could take a nap. I guess Odion went out for a bit while I was a sleeping." Bakura cocked his head slightly to the side, studying Marik. He didn't look sick, other than the fact that he looked like he just woke up. Bakura closed the gap between the two of them, placing the back of his hand on Marik's forehead. "Do you have a fever?"

Marik looked dazed for a moment before shrugging his shoulders. "Don't think so. Honestly, I think it's just my lack of sleep catching up with me after finals. I didn't get much rest." Bakura nodded his head, dropping his hand to his side, realizing that perhaps he had been a bit forward towards Marik. _Shit, what if Marik reads into that?_ Bakura watched for a moment, trying to gauge Marik's reaction. To his surprise, Marik just looked over his shoulder. "So… how are those smoothies coming along?"

Bakura glanced back, sighing at the fruit that he had yet to touch. "They're not. I hadn't even started when you came around." Bakura turned back to look at Marik before turning his eyes to the floor. "If you want, you can… I don't know… you want to make your own smoothie? If not, I'll make them and you can pick whichever you want. I don't really care." Bakura crossed his arms for good measures, as if trying to convey to Marik how much he didn't care.

Bakura gritted his teeth as he Marik chuckling at him. "You're such a softie, you know that? Let's make some smoothies." He glanced back up to say something to Marik but realized that he had already walked past Bakura and started cutting up mangos. _Right. Calm down_. Bakura joined Marik, occasionally which fruits he wanted to add. It wasn't long until a dozen different smoothie combinations sat in cups at the kitchen table, Marik looking rather pleased by their work.

"And now we drink!" he declared, grabbing one that looked like banana and perhaps peach. Bakura couldn't keep track of every combination they had tried. He shrugged and grabbed one that look fairly safe. He raised it up. "To your birthday." Marik clinked his glass with Bakura before sipped through the straw. Marik had a thoughtful expression before putting the cup down and trying a different smoothie. Bakura rolled his eyes as he continued to sip his drink, watching with mild interest as Marik tried various smoothies with varying reactions.

"Hey Bakura." Bakura raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. Marik took a sip before glancing over at Bakura. "Thanks for doing this. I kinda thought it was weird at first, but… this was a lot fun. I'm going to gain 10 pounds from drinking all these smoothies, but it'll be worth it." Bakura blinked before a small smile grew on his face. As he saw Marik watching him, Bakura quickly turned the smile into a smirk. He turned his head to glare at the wall. "Well, it's not like I wasn't going to do nothing for your birthday." Marik snorted, not believing his tough guy act.

Bakura was broken away from his staring contest with the wall to see Marik right in his face. Bakura took a step back, suddenly freaked out by the close proximity to his crush. "The hell?" He blurted out as Marik just raised an eyebrow. "Can I have a sip?" Marik asked, nodding his head down to the smoothie in Bakura's hand. Bakura blinked, forcing himself to calm down as he held out his drink for Marik to take. To his surprise, Marik didn't take the drink from Bakura's hand, but instead leaned forward and used his tongue to navigate the straw to his mouth, never breaking eye contact with Bakura.

Bakura couldn't look away as he watched Marik drink his smoothies, his maroon eyes locking with lavender eyes. Bakura knew he had to be gaping stupidly like a fish, but he didn't care. All that mattered in that moment was the fact that he was inches away from Marik's face. Marik puckered his lips as he took a drink, Bakura's stomach giving a lurch as he watched. Bakura held his breath, suddenly unable to breathe. He watched as Marik finished drinking, lips coming up and smacking as he released the straw.

Bakura was suddenly very aware of his racing pulse and the heat that flooded his face. Marik's expression didn't change, but he tilted his head, not yet moving away from Bakura. "That was quite a treat. Want to try one of mine?" Bakura blinked before snapping back to attention, as Marik smiled and took a step away. Bakura realized what Marik was asking as he reached to put his cup down on the table. As he did that, Marik turned back around with the cup. Bakura was so focused on maintaining what little composure he had left that he didn't see Marik turning around with a drink.

The two cups smashed into each other as Bakura suddenly felt the cold, icy drink splash down the front of his shirt. He blinked down in confusion, pulling the shirt away from his body. He felt distant from the whole situation, his mind still a fuzzy haze of figuring out the last minute of his life. He looked up to see Marik with a blush spread across his cheeks, his expression mortified. "Shit! I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going!" Bakura blinked for a moment, his mind confused for a moment. He finally smirked and shrugged. "It was an accident. No big."

Marik watched Bakura for a moment before looking away, his face still red from embarrassment. _He certainly changed his tune quite quickly. Was I imagining that back there or…_ "Okay… Well if you want to borrow one of my shirts- I mean, I can wash your shirt and you can wear my clothes until-" Marik started stuttering, Bakura raising an eyebrow. He felt more confident and less like a crazed admirer as Marik became flustered. Bakura nodded, taking off his shirt.

"You don't have to make up an excuse to have me shirtless in your kitchen, you know." Bakura gave a snarky grin as he teased the blushing youth. Marik was staring at the floor, not looking up at Bakura until the albino held out his shirt to him. "Could I throw this in the wash then?" Marik blinked for a moment before taking the shirt, sighing. "Yeah, I'll take care of it. It's just-" Marik stared blankly ahead, his lips pinched as an embarrassed and rather worried look crossed over his face. Bakura dropped the smirk as he studied Marik. "Just what?"

Marik looked up, as if realizing he had said those words out loud. He opened his mouth to speak, unsure what he was going to say. Bakura waited, now more curious about what Marik was going to say. Marik looked up into Bakura's eyes, his lilac almost searching. Finally, Marik sighed as he walked by Bakura. "It's just… this didn't go like I had planned." Bakura's eyes creased, puzzled by Marik's remark before glancing back. A sudden chill brought his attention back to his lack of shirt. He saw Marik leave the apartment, most likely to throw his shirt into a washing machine. Bakura walked into Marik's bedroom before closing the door.

 _What. The. Hell. Was. That?_

Bakura sat down on the edge of Marik's bed, his elbows resting on his knees as his fingers clenched his hair. Bakura forced himself to take a few breaths, absolutely baffled as to what the fuck was going on. Sure, Marik and Bakura teased each other about being bachelors but this… Marik completely took it the next level. Was he crossing the line? Was he being intentionally flirty? Or was Bakura misinterpreting Marik's actions? It certainly didn't feel like Marik was just teasing.

 _What the hell is my life? What is Marik trying to pull?_ Bakura ran his fingers through his hair, scratching at his scalp. He knew he had romantic feelings for Marik. And even though Marik knew that Bakura liked him more than he let on, the albino was sure that Marik couldn't know about his crush. Their relationship was the same as it always been – snarky harassment. They would tease and flirt and snap at each other, but never maliciously. At least, not as often. Sometimes Marik was an idiot and deserved it.

But this… this felt completely different. If Bakura didn't know any better, he could have sworn that Marik was actually flirting with him. No jokes, no teasing – actual god damn flirting. But that couldn't be right. Marik was the least subtle person he had ever met. He had no sense of boundaries (most of the time) and blurted out incidental innuendos all the time. Why on earth would that change now? He must have just overstepped the boundary this time without realizing it. But if it was intentional…

Bakura dropped his hands to his side as he stood up. He thought back on his conversation with Ryou the other day. His brother had told him if he was serious about his feelings towards Marik, then he should just come out and say. He shouldn't beat around the bush – just say what had to be said. Bakura had dismissed the advice, thinking he could figure out a way to know if Marik was interested without having to do the embarrassing task of telling him. But now, Bakura wasn't sure. Perhaps Ryou had a point.

 _I've had to spell out most things to Marik so far. Do I really have to spell this one out too?_ Knowing Marik, he was very dense when it came to basic human interaction. He had to be very direct on a lot of topics – perhaps he had to be direct here too. But how would he even say it? Should he even say anything? It's not like it's the end of the world if he doesn't ask Marik. They could continue being friends. Why risk putting his own feelings and their current friendship on the line only to be shot down rather ungracefully by Marik? He knew it would be safer to not take the risk at all.

But then, Bakura would regret not taking that chance at all.

Bakura was lost in thought, trying to figure out how he might tell Marik about his feelings with his ego intact. He walked over to Marik's dresser, opening up drawers until he saw one filled with t-shirts. He sifted through, growling in frustration as he saw all of them appeared to be a size too small. He snorted at a lavender top, one that look surprisingly good on Marik and matched his eyes, but would look stupid on the albino considering it. He spotted a fitted black t-shirt crumpled up at the bottom and grabbed it.

As he pulled out the t-shirt, a glint caught Bakura's eye. His rehearsed conversations running through his head came to a half as he glanced over at the piece of metal in the drawer. He stared for a moment before reaching down to figure out what caused the glint. His eyes widened as he pulled a knife out, a familiar wooden handle. He examined the blade, noticing the scratches at the base as Bakura's breath caught in his throat. He knew this weapon – this was the blade he lost in his scuffle with Rex and Weevil.

Why was his knife in Marik's dresser?

Bakura's initially reaction of confusion quickly turned to anger. He had been searching for this knife for weeks – why the hell did Marik hide it from him? Was this his idea of a practical joke? This knife was incriminating evidence against him – if Marik had been careless and left the knife somewhere, someone else working against them could have used this against Bakura. Sure, he missed his favorite knife, but he really wanted it back so that it couldn't be used to reveal his involvement in the double-homicide case.

Bakura looked over the blade, noticing that it had been wiped of all blood and fingerprints. He narrowed his eyes as he carefully put the knife away in his pocket, thinking carefully about his new discovery. This couldn't have been incidental. There was no way this was just a coincidence. But if Marik found his knife, why had he hidden it from him? Why hadn't he said anything? Had Odion known about this? What did Marik hope to accomplish from keeping the knife? None of this made sense, even for someone as baffling and bizarre as Marik.

 _…_ _I'll confront him about this later. But not today. It's his birthday. Can't be too much of an asshole today._ Bakura sighed as he tossed on the t-shirt, saving this conversation for later. He ran a hand through his hair, annoyed at how complicated his life was becoming. _Let's stick to the basics. Birthday party today. Puzzle and knife tomorrow_. He heard the faint sounds of the TV playing in the other room. Bakura took that as his cue that Marik had gotten back from throwing his shirt in the laundry.

Bakura cracked the door open quietly, figuring he could give Marik his gift now. Before he even started to walk down the hallway, he heard the front door fly open and loud footsteps enter the apartment. Bakura quickly made his way down the hallway, worried momentarily about the intruder until he heard a familiar voice. "Marik! You're okay." Bakura stopped, pausing in the hallway before he came into view of the living room. He realized that Odion had just gotten home, though Bakura was surprised by the shocked tone in the elder brother's voice.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Why wouldn't I be?" Marik seemed just as puzzled as Bakura. "You ran off while we were waiting in line at the movie theater. I wasn't sure where you had gone." Bakura furrowed his eyes. What? That didn't make sense – Marik told him he hadn't been feeling well today and that he didn't go out today. Odion was saying that they had made it all the way to the movie theater. Something was off. Apparently, Marik felt the same way as Bakura, as he sounded rather confused when he responded.

"What are you talking about? We didn't go out today. I wasn't feeling good so I went to take a nap instead." _Well, I sense one of these stories isn't right. What's going on?_ He heard the silence that fell between the two brothers. He heard Odion start to speak, very slowly and cautiously. "Marik, that's not what happened. You were excited to go see your first movie in a real movie theater. We got through the entrance and we went to grab popcorn. We were there. Don't you remember that?"

Bakura wasn't sure what it was about Odion's response, but the cautious and almost fearful tone worried the albino. This didn't sound like the calm and collected Odion – in fact he sounded rather hesitant, as if afraid to argue with Marik on this issue. It was awkward hearing the two brothers fighting on something that seemed so trivial. _Do Ryou and I sound like that when we fight?_ He heard an annoyed huff from Marik, his frustration growing.

"No I don't. I was here the whole time. Odion, what kind of joke are you playing at?" Bakura blinked, noticing that Marik sounded a bit off. He wasn't sure, but something about his vocal inflection and the way he almost growled the words made his voice sound quite different. It was unrecognizable, but there was something rather off-putting about it. Bakura started to feel very uncomfortable for listening in on their fight. _Well, this awkward._

After a few moments of silence, Odion finally backed off. "Nevermind. Forget I said anything." Bakura almost breathed a sigh of relief for the two. He heard footsteps heading in his direction as Odion approached the hallway. Not wanting to get caught eavesdropping, Bakura started walking, appearing as if he just came down the hallway. Bakura nearly ran into Odion, mumbling something resembling an apology as he went to step around him. He caught Odion staring at him as he passed by. Bakura wasn't sure, but he felt like Odion knew he had been listening in.

He stepped into the living room to see Marik sitting on the couch, drinking a smoothie. There were several smoothies sitting on the table in front of them. Bakura rubbed the back of his neck as he waited for Marik to turn his attention away from the movie playing on the screen. He recognized the movie as one of the Harry Potter movies, but which one, he had no clue. He thought back to make smoothies with Marik, to Marik's strange advances on his, to changing his shirt, to finding his missing knife, and eavesdropping on Marik and Odion fighting.

This was one fucking weird birthday.

 _Well, it's Marik's birthday. I shouldn't even be surprised at this point._

"Hey Fluffy," Marik called out as finally noticing Bakura standing in the living room. Bakura grunted before glancing over at his bag next to the couch. "I got you a present." Marik's head snapped over to Bakura, looking surprised. "A present?" Bakura rolled his eyes as he walked over to sit next to Marik on the couch. "Yeah. A present, gift, cadeau – whatever the hell you want to call it. I got you something. So… here. Happy birthday." Bakura dug up the wrapped present and tossed it onto Marik's lap, suddenly self-conscious. He stared at the wall, aware of Marik watching him.

Finally, the youth started to open up the present, Bakura watching him from the corner of his eye, curious to see Marik's reaction. As Marik pulled off the wrapper, he held up the cards with a look of surprise. "A card game?" Bakura bit the inside of his cheek, suddenly worried that this was a bad gift. He crossed his arms as he leaned back into the couch. "It's a card game called Duel Monsters. It used to be big when I was younger and I guess the game is making a comeback. I know you like games so I thought you might like this. I thought maybe… I don't know; we could play if you want."

Marik didn't say anything, just perusing through the cards, reading the different artwork and descriptions. After a moment of silence, Bakura sighed. _Shit. This was a bad idea. He doesn't like it. Damn._ Bakura was just about to tell him he could get a refund for Marik to choose a game when he felt a hand grab his arm. He glanced down to see Marik grasping his arm, a large small on the younger man's face. "This is cool! Thank you! Do you have a deck? How do you play? What are the rules?"

Bakura paused for a moment, feeling Marik release his arm as he looked over the cards with a childlike eagerness. He smiled happily down at his new gift, curiosity and excitement beaming from him. Bakura smiled at Marik's ecstatic reaction. _Well, what do you know? I didn't fuck this up after all._ He chuckled as he reached into his bag. "I have my old cards from when I was a kid. I think the rules are the same, but I'll need to brush up to. Wanna duel?"

Marik nodded as he reached to pull the table up closer to the couch. Bakura got up and pulled a chair to the other side of the table, his old deck in hand. Bakura leaned over to search the opened box that Marik had placed down. "You might want to use this placemat to get used to the game set-up to start. Now just a warning – just because you're new at this doesn't mean I'm going easy. So if I kick your ass at this, don't be mad."

Marik just laughed, placing his deck down on the field. "Right. If Bakura acts like an asshole, don't be shocked. Just another typical day dealing with the great Thief King." Bakura glared at Marik, but the youth just laughed at his expression. Bakura couldn't stay annoyed with Marik, chuckling along as he placed his deck down on the table. Today had been weird as hell, but it hadn't been all that bad. He got to share smoothies and play games with Marik.

Honestly, Bakura couldn't think of anything else he would rather be doing. Dare he say it – he felt happy. He always felt the need to stay on guard around people, never feeling truly pleased. He reveled in his own success at the demise of others, but there was something genuinely refreshing each time he hung out with Marik. Every time, he felt like finally breathed a fresh breath of air. Like he could let down his guard and just be himself, an unpleasant grump. But he didn't feel unpleasant. He didn't feel like a grump.

Bakura felt like himself, completely at ease and happy in the company of Marik.


	22. Chapter 22

Author's Note: Now that Christmas is over, I have to go back to work. Bleh. But hey, at least I'm finally getting this chapter out. Enjoy

Disclaimer: Me no own Yu-Gi-Oh! Rated M.

Thanks for reading. I update weekly!

Bon appetite!

* * *

Bakura found himself still trying to figure out Marik's birthday a few days after the fact. It had been somewhat of a shitstorm of a day, but somehow, they managed to survive. After they had played Duel Monsters for a while, the two of them and Odion went to check out an art exhibit, a temporary exhibit at – where else? – the Domino Museum. There had been a special exhibit on the art of Cezanne and Gauguin that Marik had been interested in.

Marik had been ecstatic about going, explaining things about art history and art techniques that Bakura had no clue about. He just nodded along and listened to Marik, happy to listen than really say anything. There was something enjoyable about listening to Marik talk about art. Bakura didn't really know anything about the subject, as much as he tried to absorb what Marik was telling him. He would occasionally exchange glances with Odion, who seemed just as ignorant and uninformed about art as he was.

Bakura debated pulling Odion to the side to ask him some questions. Bakura had many that he had accumulated over the past few weeks. He wanted to know Odion's account of what happened the night their father was murdered. He wanted to know why Odion was Marik's legal guardian while their father was still alive. He wanted to know if Odion knew about his knife that Marik had taken. He wanted to know about that fight he had with Marik on his birthday. There were a lot of gaps in these stories, missing holes that just didn't make sense. And he suspected that Odion knew more than he let on.

Before Bakura could ask his questions though, their little group was joined by a fourth member – Ishizu. Bakura had to hold back a stream of swears when she came by, wanting to wish her brother a happy birthday. Marik was baffled by the intense animosity between the two of them. A quick exchange of "he said/she said," Odion put the arguing two at rest. They both agreed on a truce for Marik's birthday. Marik seemed somewhat peeved by their continued fighting, though he did remark to Bakura that he finally understood where the cut on his lip came from.

Even in spite of that awkward encounter, Marik somehow had a very enjoyable birthday. He was gushing his thanks by the end of the day, still energetic by the end of their long adventure. Bakura was sure they had fucked up his birthday at multiple points but Marik didn't care. In fact, he was downright thrilled by how his birthday went. _He must have had some real shitty birthdays if he thought today was just stellar._

However, in the following days, Bakura faced a new issue – boundaries. Marik had declared Bakura to be his best friend, but now this proving to be an issue given Bakura's feeling for the young Egyptian. The albino had thought that Marik's rather teasing moment with the smoothie was just a fluke. He figured Marik had just wanted to taste his sweet treat. Bakura had overreacted by how close and intense Marik appeared while drinking the drink.

But now, Bakura realized that Marik's lack of knowledge regarding boundaries was becoming more problematic. When they watched movies together, Marik would always want to cuddle. When they went out into town to research or just hang out, Marik always insisted on holding hands with Bakura or else he would fall because of the icy roads. Over the course of those two weeks, Bakura watched in horror as the delicate line that was the touch barrier was shattered and Marik was constantly seeking affection.

In one aspect, Bakura didn't mind. Well, he did mind, but not as much as he thought he would. Honestly, this was the best thing that could have happened given any other circumstances. A month ago, Bakura wouldn't have cared – he knew that Marik was bad at figuring out a person's boundaries. He was used to Marik encroaching on his personal space. But now with his crush on Marik, this was turning into a nightmare. Bakura was constantly excusing himself or finding reasons to take his leave of Marik, uncomfortable by how close and touchy Marik was.

Understandably, Marik seemed rather confused and frustrated by Bakura's reaction, always baffled by Bakura's rather panicked and brusque exits whenever they hung out. But Bakura didn't care. He had to correct his mistakes – he couldn't lead Marik on like this and jeopardize their friendship. For Marik, these sort of physical interactions were nothing more than friendly – Bakura had to put an end to this and lay down the lines more clearly with him.

These awkward encounters only compounded Bakura's worry as he tried to figure out how to tell Marik about his feelings in a way that would keep his ego intact. He wanted to tell Marik that he cared about him, but he couldn't tell him he cared _that_ much. Otherwise, he'd never hear the end of it. Bakura was finally reaching the point where if he didn't tell Marik, he was going to stress himself out more. It was better to get the words out there, to tell Marik what he sincerely felt for the young man and get a quick answer that way.

The only problem was Bakura was absolutely clueless on how to tell Marik.

Bakura was taking a break from researching in his apartment. Marik had been feeling a bit under the weather today and Ryou had left to visit Yuugi earlier that morning. This left Bakura alone as he now paced around the living room, his research on the Puzzle spread across any flat surface available. After finding out the design of the Puzzle, their progress had been slow but sure. They were slowly figuring out the trail, finding out where the puzzle had been passed on. It was a matter of figuring out its latest owner.

However, the puzzle was the furthest thing on Bakura's brain. His mind wasn't focusing on the case – he was rehearsing how he might talk to Marik. He knew it was inane to continue torturing himself like this, but once Bakura set him mind to a task, it was really impossible to draw him away. Despite all the crazy shit going on in his life, this somehow was on his list of important things to do. _Only Marik would manage to do this to me_. He went over how he might even address the subject of their relationship.

"Marik, we've known each other for a long time. Well, perhaps not a long time, but three months is a long time in my book. Maybe not yours, but time is irrelevant. Well, not irrelevant-"

 _Too convoluted. Make it simpler._

"Marik, are you familiar with the expression 'the birds and the bees?' What are feelings about 'the bees and the bees?'

 _Too obscure. Be blunt._

"Marik, would you… what are you preferences? Sexually? Well, not sexually. But romantically. If I'm not be clearing, I guess what I'm trying to ask is if you're gay."

 _Waaaay too blunt. Back it off a bit._

"…Marik, I don't know how to put this into words, but over the time we spent together, I've considered you my closest friend. But friend doesn't cut. I don't want to be just friends with you. I want something more. And I know I'm sort of a jackass and maybe not the best pick of the bunch, but I was wondering if you felt the same way too. I just wanted to tell you that if you do, then I'm in."

 _…_ _This is hopeless_.

Bakura groaned as he fell back into the couch, one hand dragging across his face. What was the point? He had no earthly clue what he was doing. This was going to be a train wreck. Why did he care so damn much? He sighed as he turned his head to stare at the table next to him, his papers splayed out. He noticed the phone was flashing, indicating that there were more voicemails on his machine. Bakura growled as he turned over to face the back of the sofa.

 _Life is too damn complicated. How did this all even happen?_ Bakura felt like his life was simpler before he met Marik. Sure there were complications on the job, but work remained work. His personal life remained relatively stable outside of his arguments with Ryou. But since meeting Marik, that all seemed to have gone out the window. Even his relationship with his brother reached a breaking point during this odd escapade known as "hanging out with Marik and fucking shit up on the job." He had thought this would have been a simple mission. How foolish he had been.

He heard the phone ring as he laid on the couch. He glanced up to look at the caller ID, recognizing it as Mai's number. He turned his head back to stare at the ceiling, letting the call go to voicemail. Like hell he wanted to talk to Mai. She would just give him a bigger headache. He would contact her when he was ready. What was the worse she could do? He closed his eyes as he listened to Mai's message, feeling numb as he lazed on the couch.

 _"_ _Bakura, babe, it's me. You sure know how to break a girl's heart! I've left you four voicemails and you still haven't returned my calls. I'm beginning to wonder if you're even serious about this! Call is my Achilles' heel, but I haven't quite given up on you yet. You better call me back or a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do. How does the expression go? Oh! Desperate times call for desperate measures! So don't make me desperate, you goddamn son of a bitch! Tee hee! Call me!"_

Bakura gritted his teeth, feeling his annoyance increase. He could tell that Mai was really pissed with him, despite her light and flirty tone. You only had to look at the fact that she called him a "son of a bitch" to know. He was finally starting to get to her. _She can go do whatever the hell she wants. They need me so they can't do anything to hurt me_. There was the protection he had. As much as he annoyed Yami and his crew, they needed him. They knew he was their best chance of collecting all the Millennium Items. That alone kept him safe and on their "good" side.

Bakura blinked his eyes opened as he heard the door open. His brother came walking in, arms heavy with bags of supplies. Bakura rolled his eyes as he sat up, watching as Ryou just dumped all of stuff on the table in front of him and on Bakura's research. The supplies lost balance and spilled over the table, much to Bakura's annoyance. He sighed as he decided to try and be civil with his brother. "How was your outing?"

Ryou took off his scarf and coat and went to go hang them up in the closet. "Pretty good, actually. Yuugi had a secret project he had been working on for years and he's finally finished. So he let me check it out and get some ideas for Monster World figurines and dioramas." Bakura rolled his eyes again, not surprised by his brother. Yeah, it was his job, but Ryou loved Monster World so much that Bakura wasn't even sure if it was healthy. He stood up as he walked over to the table. "Well good for you. Could you not dump your shit on my shit though?"

Ryou gave him a rather indignant and exasperated look. "Well, where else am I going to put my stuff? Your crap is everywhere." Bakura took a quick look around as his stuff sprawled everywhere in their living room. Ryou did have a point – Bakura was hardly a model of organization. The two of them shuffled through their various papers, Ryou occasionally pushing notes in his direction while Bakura shoved blueprints for different game pieces Ryou had designed.

Bakura grabbed one of his papers when Ryou reached to snatch it. "Bugger off." He muttered as he continued to sort through their mess. Ryou, however, went to grab the paper again. "Bakura, give it. That's mine." Bakura glanced down at drawing of the completed Millennium Puzzle. He just snorted as he held the paper out of Ryou's reach. "No it's not. This is something I drew for my notes. It's a sketch of what the final Item I need to extract looks like."

Ryou rolled his eyes, still trying to snatch the paper. "No, I drew that today over at Yuugi's. That was his secret project." Bakura rolled his eyes as he put the paper with his stack. "I sincerely doubt that." Ryou gave an annoyed huff before digging through his bag, occasionally pulling out different game pieces. Bakura blinked in surprised when Ryou pulled out a carefully wrapped pyramid. He took it out of the wrapping as he held out the item for Bakura to look at. Bakura held his breath, not daring to breathe.

It was the Millennium Puzzle.

Or at least, it was a replica of the Puzzle. However, there was no denying that this was the last Millennium Item. The first layer of paint had been laid down and he could still see the faint pencil sketch of details that Ryou wanted to add, but there was no questioning what this was supposed to look like. From the upside pyramid shape to the Millennium Eye structure at the center to the size and coloring – it was a perfect fit. _How the hell…?_

"Ryou, where did you get that design?" Bakura didn't dare hope that this was true. He knew that this had to be a trick. Ryou must have seen the design with his notes by accident and remembered. There was no way he was going to be this damn lucky, was he? Ryou just gave Bakura a strange look. "From Yuugi's puzzle." Bakura blinked, sitting down a moment as his head started reeling. "His puzzle?" He murmured softly, not believing what Ryou was telling him.

"Yeah, his puzzle. Yuugi's had this puzzle that he kept secret. I guess it was a gift from his grandfather back when he used to go on digs when he was younger. Yuugi's been trying to solve it the past eight years and he just solved it a few days ago. He invited me over to check out the finished project and told me I could use it as a model for prop design and inspiration for Monster World. Why? What's the big deal?"

Bakura stared at the floor, the model clenched in his hands. _The Millennium Puzzle… the final Item in this case… was down the fucking road all this time?_ Bakura started laughing, feeling rather hysterical and relieved at the same time. This was it. The final piece to the job. He couldn't believe his luck. He caught Ryou's expression, his brother eyeing him cautiously. "Is everything okay, Bakura? You seem… a bit on edge." Bakura realized he probably looked manic to his twin. He probably was.

Bakura finally stopped laughing as he stood up, a large grin on his face. "Everything's fine. In fact, everything's more than fine – it's fantastic. This is beyond amazing. I can't believe it." Before Ryou could ask him what he was talking about, Bakura quickly pulled Ryou in for a hug. He felt Ryou stiffen before awkwardly patted his elder brother's shoulder. "Well, I'm glad you're happy. Care to explain to the rest of the class what's going on?" Bakura chuckled as he let go of his brother, unable to shake the feeling of elation he was experiencing.

"That Puzzle that Yuugi solved is the last Item I need on the case." Ryou stared at Bakura for a moment before his eyes widened. "Wait, seriously? Yuugi's puzzle… is a famous Egyptian artifact? Are you for real?" Bakura sniggered, turning away for a moment. "So it would seem. Now… where's the Puzzle at this moment?" Ryou watched Bakura carefully, as if trying to decide something. After a few moments, Ryou took back his model from Bakura. "Yuugi left with his grandpa for Tokyo. He's donating the Puzzle to the history museum there."

Bakura nodded, chewing on the inside of his cheek. _So the Puzzle is heading to Tokyo. That's fine. It's inside the country – I can live with that._ Bakura stood up, leaving his papers and notes laying everywhere. He grabbed his coat and scarf, planning to tell Marik the good news. Sure it was a bit later than usual, but Marik was probably still awake. He felt a hand grab at his arm before he could leave the apartment.

He glanced over curiously at Ryou, who was looking rather grave. "What?" How could he have done something wrong already? Ryou crossed his arms as he glared down his twin. "Bakura, I know we agreed you could finish up this job, but I swear if you do anything to hurt Yuugi, I-" Bakura blinked before chuckling, cutting off his brother. His brother could be so paranoid. _I wonder where he picked up that habit from?_

"I'm not going to hurt the brat, don't worry. I just need the Puzzle. Christ, Ryou, you make it sound like I'm a murderer or something." Bakura wrapped his scarf around his neck as he saw Ryou give him a stern look. "I'm serious – Yuugi's a good person. Don't hurt him." Bakura nodded, his head, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. Bakura buttoned up his jacket before looking back at Ryou.

"I promise that Yuugi won't get hurt. My business doesn't concern him. I just need the Puzzle and then, it's over." He dropped his hands down as he let a small, soft smile grow on his face. Ryou caught the happy look, returning with his own tentative smile. "Then this is then? No screwing thing up, please?" Bakura laughed as he ruffled Ryou's hair, laughing even harder at Ryou's annoyed expression. "No more mistakes. We're almost there." Bakura smirked at his brother before turning to leave the apartment.

 _This is it – the final stretch. Let's do this._

* * *

Bakura glanced up at the night sky one last time as he entered Marik's apartment complex. Typically, Bakura left in the late evening to go home – he didn't particularly care for walking home in the dark. Although he did have his favorite knife back, it was best not to get in a fight at this point. Not when things were so closed to finally wrapping up. Bakura took off his scarf as he waited in the elevator, growing more impatient as he ascended.

He was thrilled to tell Marik the news. This was big – this was finally the concrete evidence they needed. Bakura didn't want to think too closely of what came after – right now they could deal with the case and figure out details afterwards of what they were going to do. Bakura thought it strange how he moved from thinking of them acting separately after their mission was over to a team. He initially thought it was from the time they worked together, but he knew better. It was those damn pesky emotions. It always was.

 _Best not think of that right now. Focus on the case_. Bakura let himself into the apartment, hearing a faint noise coming from the bedroom. Noticing only one pair of shoes, he realized that Odion was working late that night. Knowing Marik, he was either building his deck for their next duel or back to the drawing board (literally). Bakura dumped his backpack onto the couch as he jogged down the hallway. He let a grin grow on his face as he let himself into Marik's bedroom. "Hey Marik! I've got some good n-"

Bakura was interrupted from a yelp, the albino suddenly startled from his thoughts. He realized that he had walked on while Marik was changing, a blush growing on Bakura's face. "When will you ever learn to fucking knock, you asshole?" The apology died on his tongue though as he saw why Marik seemed panicked and distressed. He blinked as he realized that Marik was in sweatpants and no shirt, his back facing Bakura. Suddenly, the pieces started to fall into place.

Marik's intense aversion to being touched on his back.

His apparent dislike and discomfort discussing his father.

How Odion became Marik's legal guardian while their father was still alive.

Bakura stared in shock at Marik's skin, scars covering most of his back. Extending from his shoulder blades down past the middle of his back, his skin had been mutilated with multiple deep scabs. There was no pattern to the senseless damage that was torn upon his skin. Bakura could see from where he was standing that a lot of the scars looked like Marik's back had been carved open with a knife. He suppressed a shudder at the thought of how painful that must have been.

He was broken from his thoughts as he saw Marik quickly turn to face him so as to hide his back. Bakura was suddenly very aware of the youth's growing anxiety, Marik avoiding all eye contact as glared at the floor. He looked like he was debating turning to face away Bakura, exposing his back, remaining where he was, or running out of the room. Marik hugged himself closer, his face a mask of fear and sadness. Bakura want to smack himself for barging in unannounced. He felt like a fucking asshole.

"Marik, I'm… I'm sorry. I should've knocked. I didn't mean to-" Marik shook his head, cutting Bakura as his shoulders sagged a little bit. "I know. It's all right. You just caught me off guard is all." Bakura knew that Marik was lying, that Bakura seeing his back had distressed him greatly. The more Bakura thought about it, he realized that Marik never let anyone touch his back, not even Odion. Bakura felt a guilty pang as he saw Marik's eyes, which were almost watery. _Shit. Just… shit._

Bakura glanced around, looking for a moment before he spotted a t-shirt sitting on the dresser. He took a step and grabbed, looking down at the shirt before offering it to Marik. It wouldn't solve the problem, but at least Marik wouldn't be paralyzed around Bakura. The young man looked up in surprise, looking at the shirt before glancing up quickly to Bakura's face. Bakura kept his eyes on the corner of the room, his usual smirk gone.

Marik took from Bakura's hand, mumbling his thanks as he flung it over his head. Bakura watched as Marik fixed the loose t-shirt to carefully cover the scars on his back. The albino shoved his hands in his pocket as he sighed, taking a step back. _What do I do now?_ Bakura wasn't sure if leaving the room would make things work. He was pretty sure staying here would only increase Marik's discomfort. He watched as Marik sat down on the edge of the bed. Marik continued to hug himself as he leaned forward, barely sitting on the bed.

"I used to think it was my fault." Bakura blinked, surprised to hear Marik talking to him. He looked over to watch Marik, who didn't meet his eyes but instead focused on the floor in front of him. Bakura thought of Marik's words, wondering why Marik felt the need to explain or talk about this. Was it for closure? To explain? Was he afraid that Bakura was judging him? Bakura saw a shudder run through Marik's frame, his breathing increasing as he fought back his own tears. Bakura carefully watched before finally speaking. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. It's okay."

Marik looked up at Bakura for a moment, confusion on his face. Bakura sighed as looked to stare at the wall for the moment. "I appreciate you telling me, but you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." He felt Marik's eyes on him, Bakura unsure how to react under the youth's gaze. Finally he felt Marik return to stare at the floor. "I know, but… I want to. I-I need to. I haven't talked to anyone about this and I feel like I'm going to explode if I keep it all in." Bakura turned back to watch Marik, his face sad and frightened, but there was a resignation in his voice that prevented Bakura from leaving to spare Marik's feelings. If Marik needed this, then so be it. He would be there to listen then.

"You know…" Marik started, swallowing for a moment before continuing. "You know when you were little, you would get in trouble and wouldn't understand really why. Or growing up, when something goes wrong, you feel like it's your fault even if it isn't?" Marik dipped his head a little lower, his eyebrows furrowing. "I always felt like that growing up. I didn't understand why my dad was always angry. I didn't understand what I had done wrong to deserve this kind of treatment. Ishizu and Odion would tell me 'it's not your fault' but I still felt like it was. I felt like I had to have done something because my father wouldn't be so cruel otherwise."

Bakura watched as Marik clenched his eyes shut, the young man inhaling a shaky breath. Bakura took a slow step before cautiously sitting down next to Marik, careful not to touch him. He remained silent as he waited for Marik to compose himself. "It was my eleventh birthday when my dad called me down. Said he had something to give me. And this," Marik raised one hand to touch the base of his neck, gesturing to the scars that ravaged his back. "This… is the birthday present my father gave me."

Bakura watched as Marik lowered his hands and clenched them together. "After that, I realized it wasn't my fault. But I didn't know whose it was. I mean… I know it's my father's fault, but why… why do I still feel guilt? I don't know why my father would hurt us. Why did Ishizu leave me with father? I know she struggled, but what about me and Odion? Was there something I should've done? I don't know what I could've done differently. Why do I still feel this way? I know it's not my fault. Why did this happen? Why did he hurt me? I don't understand!"

The words rushed out of Marik's mouth as the tears that caught in Marik's eyes finally started to fall. Marik, who was already curled into himself, crumpled even more, his body shaking. Bakura held his breath, unsure how to comfort Marik. He wasn't particularly good at expressing sympathy and Bakura was a complete novice when dealing with crying. He didn't want to touch Marik if he felt hurt and wary, feeling like such an action could be very unwelcomed. Bakura really felt like he was stuck between a rock and a hard place. Despite his own discomfort, he knew he couldn't do nothing. He had to do something.

Bakura thought for a moment before sighing, looking over at Marik. "You don't understand because it doesn't make sense." Bakura listened, as Marik's crying got softer, his hand going to clean up his face as he glanced over. "What?" Bakura placed his arms on the bed as he leaned back slightly, closing his eyes. "You want to make sense of the violence and pain you've endured. I'm saying that you can't make sense of it. It doesn't make sense that terrorists hurt innocent people. It doesn't make sense a nice family gets killed in a car crash. It doesn't make sense when bad things happen to good people."

Bakura sighed softly before opening his eyes to stare at the floor. "And it doesn't make sense that a father would take a knife to his own child's back. And it never will make sense. But just because you don't understand why doesn't make it your fault." Bakura didn't look over but listened as Marik stopped crying, taking some deep breaths. He wasn't sure if what he said helped or not, but Marik was starting to calm down. He took that as a good sign. He glanced over as Marik quickly wiped the last of his tears from his face, now looking more embarrassed than distraught.

"You know, when I got older, I figured I'd learn to get over this somehow." Marik shrugged as he leaned forward, sniffing slightly. "Not get over, but overcome my fear and not jump anytime touched my back. I figured I would grow up. And in a lot of ways, I do feel like I've come a long way. I used to be really shy and wary of people. But Odion kept pushing me to go out with him and do stuff. I think he knew he couldn't just leave me alone in the world as I was. He still wanted to protect me. But he helped me get out of my comfort zone."

Bakura saw that Marik tried to smile, but it was weak, as if the memory was happy, but the pain he was experiencing at the moment was too real. Marik closed his eyes, the smile quickly fading from his face. "But then, something will brush up against my back and suddenly, I'm eleven-years-old again, locked in a room with my father and a knife. It's like… it's like I can't get over my fear." Marik sighed as he leaned forward, his eyes registering the defeat and frustration he felt as his own weakness.

The two sat next to each other in silence, each in their own thoughts. Bakura thought over what Marik said, not sure how to approach this. This entire situation was something completely outside of his element on so many levels, but here he was. Bakura wanted to say something to assuage Marik's worries or lend support but really had no clue how to do so. But then again, Bakura had been thrown into many situations recently that he was not prepared for and got through. He needed to see this one through as well.

"I can't ever really know what you're experiencing." Bakura started, not really sure where he was going, but he had already started speaking so he had to commit. "I know your life has been hard in ways that I can't possibly understand. And I can't make that go away. But I can be here. Not that it'll fix anything. I mean, I'm not trying to fix you or anything." Bakura felt himself grow nervous as he tried to gather his thoughts, aware of Marik's curious gaze on him. Bakura sighed as he closed his eyes, avoiding eye contact. "I can't make the bad shit go away, but I'll be here to get through it with you is what I'm trying to say."

He didn't hear Marik say anything, as Bakura fought off a blush growing on his face. _Shit. Why am I so bad at this?_ Bakura's hands tightened on the bedspread to hide his growing worry that he made things worse. After a few moments, he heard a soft noise resembling a chuckle. Bakura blinked his eyes open to see Marik looking decidedly less sad and more peaceful. There was even a small smile growing on Marik's face. "Thanks. You r-… I mean, it's-… thanks, Bakura." Marik smiled for a moment before turning away from Bakura to stare at the wall.

Bakura watched for a moment before letting out a small exhale. Apparently he hadn't screwed up as badly as he initially thought. He guessed Marik understood his intent, despite the botched delivery. That Bakura sincerely wanted to be there for Marik in whatever what he could. Bakura looked over at Marik, who was hunched over his legs lost in thought. Bakura didn't trust himself to use his words, as Ryou liked to put, and try consoling or encouraging Marik. He instead reached over and placed a hand on Marik's shoulder to give a reassuring rub.

The reaction was instantaneous. Marik, who was already tense, stiffened up as his head jerked up. His head snapped around as he stared at Bakura with confused and alarmed eyes. The albino realized the incredible stupidity of his action, his hand now hovering over Marik's shoulder. What he had meant as a comforting gesture, one to offer support without words, was the worst thing Bakura could do after this discovery. He knew about the scars. He knew why Marik was afraid to be touched on his back, and yet Bakura stupidly did the very thing that would damage Marik's trust in him.

 _Damn it! I keep fucking everything up!_

Bakura gathered his senses enough as he stood abruptly. He turned away, not wanting to see the hurt in Marik's face. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have- I- I'll leave." He stuttered out, feeling terrible for his actions. Even when he tries to be nice, he can't get it right. Just after Marik was open and vulnerable with him, Bakura just had to be stupidly callous and not think through his actions. _Why am I so bad at this?_ Bakura sighed as he started to walk to the door.

"W-Wait!" Bakura's entire body tensed as he felt Marik grab his hand, holding him back from leaving. Bakura stopped in his tracks as he turned to face Marik, unable to hide the disbelief he felt. He could see from Marik's eyes that he was also surprised by his own action. Yet despite the unsure and shocked expression on Marik's face, the grip on Bakura's hand was firm. Bakura didn't say anything, watching Marik with curious maroon eyes. Marik bit his lip, thinking for a moment as to what he would say.

"It's-" Marik swallowed before continuing. "It's okay. I don't mind. I mean, I guess I do, but I know I don't have to. Be afraid, that is. I don't know how to say it, but… when I'm with you, I know I don't have to be afraid. But I have to remind myself of that." Marik gestured to his back, an odd blush growing on his face as he mumbled the words. Bakura paused, thinking over what Marik was saying. Marik was saying that he didn't mind Bakura touching his back. Did he really trust Bakura that much? Evidence pointed otherwise – Marik would always freeze up whenever Bakura touched his back. Marik always did – he couldn't help his fear. Bakura didn't blame him.

 _But Marik wants to allow other people to touch his back. He wants to move past his fear_. Bakura watched as Marik stared at the floor to avoid Bakura's gaze. He knew that Marik probably felt stressed every time something brushed up against his back. Marik told him that he wanted to move on from this and wanted to overcome his fear. That wouldn't be easy in any regard because it would force Marik to face said fear. Was he suggesting that Bakura would be the one that could help him in that regard? Bakura wasn't really sure what he could. He told Marik he would be there to help through whatever. _Well, I guess this qualifies. But how can I help?_

Bakura watched Marik for another moment in silence, thinking about Marik's words and what he could do to help Marik. Odd how Bakura thought he was flubbing through this entire situation and now here he was, wondering what he was to do next, miraculously not having screwed everything up yet. He studied Marik for a moment, realizing that the young man had let go of his hand. He looked down at his free hand for a moment before glancing up at Marik. He still wasn't looking at Bakura but rubbing his hand nervously on the edge of his shirt.

Bakura knew this was probably another bad idea, but he went with his gut regardless. He reached out, grabbing Marik by the shoulder. Marik had no time to react as Bakura pulled the youth in close, embracing him. He felt the reaction immediately as Marik stiffened up. Bakura continued to hold Marik close, hugging him as one hand gently rubbed his shoulder blade. The albino was careful to not let the shirt slide, keeping the fabric in place as he brushed his finger pads across the cotton shirts. He could feel the textured skin that laid underneath as Bakura held Marik a little tighter.

Marik stayed like a statue beneath his hold, rigid and stiff. Bakura could feel the Marik's shallow breath coming in quick waves against his neck. Bakura continued to gently rub the back of Marik's shoulder, suddenly worried that this was a bad idea. Before Bakura could think of letting go, he felt Marik slowly move, his arms gradually wrapping around Bakura's waist. Bakura blinked as he felt Marik loosening up, becoming less rigid as he slowly grew accustomed to the hug.

Bakura felt the hands around his waist tighten as Marik returned the hug. The young man buried his face into Bakura's shoulder, much to the thief's surprise. Bakura tighten his hold slightly, enjoying the warmth shared as their bodies held close. Part of him was vaguely aware of how unlike them this was for the both of them. Bakura wasn't a cuddly person and Marik had spent the later half of his life avoiding this sort of contact. And yet, Bakura never realized how whole one could feel as he embraced Marik. It felt as if something had been missing and now he felt complete.

Bakura felt Marik's hands loosen at his waist, cueing to Bakura to let Marik go. They both stepped back, Marik's arms falling to his sides. Bakura moved his hands from Marik's back and let them rest by his elbows, suddenly aware of the close proximity their faces were. Bakura blinked, resisting the urge to look away as Marik's lavender eyes locked with his own dark brown eyes. He felt his pulse racing as he felt Marik's breath breaking on his face. They were only inches apart as Bakura felt his mind freeze.

 _This is it. I need to tell him. Now. Do it. Fucking do it._ Bakura tried to think of the words he had practiced in the apartment a few hours back. How should he tell him? He didn't want to exactly blurt it out, but with Marik so close, he was struggling to resist that urge to just yell it at him. No. He shouldn't yell. Yelling would be bad. It's like Ryou said – he needed to use his words and express himself. Bakura closed his eyes, gathering the words in his head. He took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves and to not chicken out. Just be formal and polite. He didn't need to pressure Marik. Just remain calm an-

All thought and reason disappeared from Bakura's head as he felt a pair of lips press against his own. He opened his eyes to stare at Marik's closed eyelids. Bakura wasn't sure what he was expecting, but a kiss was definitely not it. He found himself unresponsive to the gentle pressure against his lips, soft and gentle against his own tensed pair. Bakura found himself holding his breath, frozen as the two of them stood there with their lips touching. It lasted only a few seconds and then, it was over as Marik pulled away.

Bakura remembered to breathe again as he stared at Marik, a dumbfounded look remaining on his face. Marik's eyes finally fluttered open, avoiding Bakura's gaze for a moment before glancing up. There was something cautious and nervous in that glimpse, a light blush growing on the bridge of Marik's nose. Bakura watched Marik, his lips slightly parted as he caught his breath. Marik opened his mouth as if to speak before ducking his head down, almost as if thinking. He looked like he was trying to find words to say. Bakura, too, was feeling rather speechless. Both men stood staring at each other, trying to find something to say. After a moment of silence, Bakura finally realized what needed to be said.

Nothing.

Bakura smirked at Marik. He raised his hand to tilt Marik's head back up, confusion lit across Marik's face. He pressed their lips together, finally doing what his body had been screaming to do for weeks now. He felt Marik stiffen in shock at first before melting into the kiss. Bakura closed his eyes as he felt a heady sensation as the two kissed, now that Bakura wasn't standing stiff like statue. He was vaguely aware of Marik's hands rising up to rest on his chest, his own free hand resting at Marik's hips. The kiss stayed soft and sweet, neither men feeling the need to rush the moment.

After a few seconds, Bakura pulled away to look at Marik, smirking as the flushed complexion on Marik's face. His lilac-colored eyes flicked open to look at Bakura, a smile growing on his face. He chuckled, unable to hold back the burst of delight he felt. Bakura pulled Marik into another hug, which Marik more willingly returned. Bakura took a deep breath, the soft scent of Marik's musk filling his nostrils. In that moment, it felt like a huge weight had finally been lifted from Bakura.

Ryou had told Bakura that he needed to be direct and upfront with Marik with his feelings. That if he wanted to get anywhere, it was easier to just say it. And Bakura knew that his brother was right. There were times when you needed to say something out loud. Sometimes, you did have to spell it out. But he also knew that sometimes you didn't need to say it out loud. Sometimes, the words didn't need to be said. As Bakura held Marik, he knew that he didn't need to say anything. He didn't have to.

He just knew.


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's Note:** I got nothing. Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh yadadada you know. Let's just get into the chapter!

I update every Wednesday!

Bon appetite!

* * *

In the matter of an hour, the source of Bakura's major headaches for the previous few weeks was resolved with two simple kisses. All of the confusion and worry he caused himself by avoiding Marik was finally put to an end. Bakura did notice a slight change in their routine after that night. Their typical ritual of hanging out to research or not research remained the same. For the most part, they continued to do work while taking breaks to play games or watch movies or go around town.

However, their interactions changed slightly. Instead of Bakura practically jumping out of his seat as Marik touched him, he would instead wrap an arm around Marik to draw him closer. When they would go out to grab groceries, Bakura would now take the initiative and take Marik's hand. When they played Duel Monsters, he didn't shy away when Marik amorously teased him but instead, met him back. There was a new openness and understanding between the two, the fragile barrier that forced Bakura to keep his distance was now gone.

Things were going extraordinarily well with this revelation. This was only made more wonderful now that Bakura finally figured out where the Puzzle was located. He told Marik the good news and now researching and preparation was moving as faster than ever. Two weeks after the kiss, Bakura sat in Marik's living room, researching and compiling a list of items they would need for the extraction. He could hear Marik mumbling his complaints. Despite the two being in their honeymoon phase of their new relationship, Bakura knew they still had work to do.

Instead of trying to keep the Puzzle a secret, the Tokyo Museum of History made a public announcement of the donation. There would be a special exhibit on ancient Egyptian artifacts, including the completed Millennium Puzzle, which would be made public starting the second week of February. Normally Bakura would have tried to steal the Puzzle before this. However, with everything hanging in the balance, he didn't want to take a chance. They would steal it once it was on display where they knew exactly what sort of security and facility would be guarding it. Better to know what they were going into versus knowing nothing at all.

So Bakura sat on the couch, reading on his laptop as he heard Marik let out another loud sigh, clearly trying to get his attention. "What do you want, Marik? You're supposed to be researching right now." He could see Marik plop the stack of papers onto the table in front of them. "But I'm bored. I'm tired of doing geometry!" Bakura just rolled his eyes, scrolling down a few pages as he looked at different climbing rope. "You're not doing geometry, you dork. You're doing basic math. Just add the heights like I told you."

He glanced over to see Marik fall back into the couch. "I don't want to. I don't like math. I'd rather do something fun. Wanna join?" Bakura paused typing only for a moment before continuing, ignoring what Marik could be insinuating. "No, I don't. We have lots to do before February. That's less than a month away." Marik gave another noisy sigh, causing Bakura to smirk. "Geez, you're such a buzz kill Fluffy. What's the point of having a boyfriend if we don't do fun things together?"

Bakura felt a small glow of happiness at the mention of boyfriend, but didn't back off his argument. "We can do stuff later. Right now, this needs to be done." He felt Marik get closer, seeing Marik glare at him off the corner of his eye. "And what about me? I need to be done too, Bakura." Bakura stopped typing altogether, trying to figure if the innuendo was intentional. One glance at the mischievous look Marik now gave him was all the answer he needed. The albino had to stop and wonder if the room temperature suddenly increased because he was feeling particularly warm. He saw Marik lean in closer, raising an eyebrow, looking rather tempting.

Bakura blinked as he turned back to computer, sighing. "No. Tell me how did I end up with a horn dog as my partner?" Marik pouted and he plopped back onto the couch. "It's not my fault! I have pent up sexual frustration, damnit!" Bakura just chuckled, clicking on the next page of search results. "Then you should have kissed me sooner." He heard Marik laughing next to him on the couch, the young man rolling his eyes in the process. "I wanted to, but you were dense as a brick, Fluffy."

Bakura just raised an eyebrow, glancing over. "Oh? How so?" Marik blinked as he looked over. "You still haven't figured it out?"

"Obviously not, or else I wouldn't be asking now."

"Bakura, I'd been dropping hints for weeks that I liked you but you never picked up!"

"Oh, I picked up. I just figured you were being unintentionally flirty!"

"How on earth would I have been unintentional?"

"Clearly, you've never seen yourself interact with others in public."

"Are you kidding? I thought I was being obvious!"

"If you liked me, you should have said something sooner!"

"I couldn't do that!"

"And why not?"

"Because… because, well…" Bakura looked back up to see Marik with a slight blush on his face. "I couldn't tell you because I didn't want to jeopardize our friendship." Bakura blinked before tilting his head to laugh at the ceiling. He caught the whipping motion of Marik's head as he turned to glare at him. "And what's your excuse, Fluffy? You were just as much a chicken as I was!" Bakura continued to snigger, finally getting control over himself.

"Because I was afraid of jeopardizing our friendship too. God, we're hopeless." He looked over at Marik's stunned expression, which melted into a smile. Bakura chuckled, thinking back to those times when Marik flirted openly when they played in the snow or drank the smoothie rather seductively (strangely enough) on his birthday. Suddenly, those instances made a whole lot more sense given the context of Marik's explanation.

Bakura shook his head as he returned his attention to his computer, focusing again on their work. Marik, however, was not to be ignored. "Bakura!" He heard the nasally voice whine behind him, with Marik crawling up to him. Bakura just rolled his eyes. "What is it now Marik?" He felt Marik's hands slipping around his waist and sneak its way under his shirt, stroking his abdomen and chest. Bakura blinked and swallowed hard as he felt Marik's torso press against his back as he embraced Bakura from behind.

"Why don't we have a little fun now and work afterwards?" Bakura felt his face flush as he heard Marik speak softly into his ear. He licked his lips nervously, trying to remain focused as Marik dipped his face into the crook of Bakura's neck. "Marik…" he stated sternly, trying to keep his voice steady as he felt Marik lay soft kisses on his neck. Marik just hummed a questioning sound, not pausing on his mission. "We can have fun after we work. We should really be focusing r- ahh…" Bakura smacked himself mentally, his brain starting to shut down as he felt Marik graze his teeth ever so lightly against his skin.

He heard Marik chuckle, knowing that he was winning his boyfriend over. "Don't you think we could do that afterwards?" he purred, lips pressed against the shell of his ear. Bakura blinked, struggling to focus while those damned lips kept teasing him. _It's impossible to focus when Marik's like this_. Bakura was about to state his refusal again when he felt Marik's hand, which had been caressing his chest, rising upwards, hiking up his shirt as he traveled, causing the man to almost jump. Bakura squirmed, wanting to revel in the sensation of Marik's hand on his skin while also decrease the growing discomfort of jeans, which had suddenly become a size too small. He bit his lip to keep from making any noise, his ears almost burning with heat.

 _Like I'm really going to get any work done now_.

"Fuck it. You win." He grumbled, closing his eyes as he shut his laptop down. He heard Marik cheer, releasing him. Bakura smirked as he turned around to kiss Marik on the lips, his hormones now kicking in. The kiss lasted only a moment before Marik pulled away. Bakura blinked in confusion as Marik stood up and grabbed his laptop. "Wait, what are you doing?" Marik logged in as he pulled up some sort of software. "Having fun!" He declared, smiling as a vampire video game appeared on the screen.

Bakura could only gape at his boyfriend, who now had his attention fully focused on some absurd mission involving Californian vampires. "Wait, what? But what about back then with the hugging and the kissing and-" Bakura found himself blushing, stupefied that Marik had tricked him like that. His boyfriend just shrugged smiling up. "I just said we should have some fun now and work later. I didn't give specifics. You can't blame this on me!" Bakura just stared at Marik, who seemed annoyed by his character's inability to open doors at the moment.

Bakura, unwilling to admit he had been duped and struggling to calm down his body after being aroused so quickly, crossed his arms as he leaned into Marik, watching him play his video game. "God damnit. You're such an asshole, you know that?" Marik just smiled and winked at Bakura. "I learned from the best." Bakura rolled his eyes as he fell sideways, laying down on the couch as he covered his eyes. "Fuck off." He muttered, frustration still evident in his voice.

He heard Marik snicker at him. "You know you love me. Maybe after I'm done here, we c- Oh! I found a knife! Now I'm ready for a fight!" Marik interrupted himself midsentence as he became distracted by his game. Bakura knew it was pointless trying to maintain a meaningful conversation once Marik was distracted. Whether it was a video game or painting, Marik's focus was unfaltering in its task. As annoying as this was, Bakura did find some moments of amusement in it. Marik usually got very frustrated with this game, giving Bakura plenty of opportunities to laugh at his boyfriend's expense.

Bakura closed his eyes as he listed to Marik mumbling about some harebrained mission to slash and destroy some art at a museum. Bakura wasn't really paying attention to the details – it was something about cursed spirits or some rubbish of that kind. "This mission is stupid." He heard Marik mutter angrily. "There's a puzzle to slash the paintings? What kind of convoluted bullshit is this? I just want to slice things up with my knife. Is that too much to ask for?"

Bakura chuckled at Marik's frustration. _Yes, this is quality entertainment right here_. "Careful there, Marik. Keep that up and you'll sound like a psychopath in no time. If I had known you liked knives so much, I would have gotten us a matching set when I bought mine last month." Bakura smirked when he saw Marik snap his head around to glare at Bakura. "Oh, shut your face, Bakura." The albino just laughed, amused by Marik's frustration and bewilderment as he tried to deal with the video game and his boyfriend.

"Hey Bakura." The albino blinked one eye open to glance at Marik, whose focus remained on his game. "What?" He grumbled, knowing it was easier to just give Marik what he wanted than to fight on the issue. "Did you ever figure out what happened to the knife you lost? Or is that still a lost cause?" Bakura blinked both eyes open, watching Marik. This was an odd topic to suddenly bring up. _This could work to my advantage though_. He may as well get some answers while he could.

"Don't you think I would have returned that new knife if I had found my old one?" Bakura avoided answering the question directly, hoping to draw out a bit of information from Marik as to how he got his hands on Bakura's weaponry. Marik shrugged, either not really sure of his answer or too focused on his game to comment. Bakura closed both of his eyes as he relaxed on the couch. "What about you? Do you have any clue what happened to my knife? It couldn't have just disappeared after all."

Bakura watched as Marik just shrugged before muttering about doors slamming in his face all the time. "Huh? Oh, no, I don't know. If Odion didn't find it and the police didn't, then maybe someone unrelated got to it. The Orichalcos?" Bakura didn't say anything, noting the almost disinterested tone in Marik's voice. He narrowed his eyes. Why was Marik lying to him? Why had he taken his knife? Surely Marik had noticed the knife was gone by now. So why keep up the charade?

"Marik – be honest – did you take my knife?" This finally got Marik's attention as he paused looked up from his game, a look of confusion on his face. "What? No. Why would I do that? It's your knife." Bakura studied Marik, a puzzled expression staring back at him. Either Marik was an incredibly good actor or he legitimately believed he didn't take the knife. Bakura nodded as he turned to stare at the ceiling. "Alright. Just checking." He heard Marik return to his game, but Bakura's mind was elsewhere.

 _This makes no sense. How the hell did my knife end up his Marik's dresser? Logic says that Marik took my knife and hid it from me, but why do I get the feeling he's telling me the truth? If he didn't take it, then who did? Was it planted by someone? If it was put there by someone else, who on earth would know to put it there? Perhaps the Orichalcos suspected I was there and used the knife as proof… no that still doesn't make any sense. That doesn't connect Marik to me. Also, why wouldn't they have targeted me directly if they knew I was there?_

Bakura clicked his tongue as he sighed, baffled by the lack of logic in his life. _Well, this is Marik and I've known for a while now that logic and Marik never go hand in hand_. He was no closer to figuring out how the knife ended up in Marik's sock drawer. Part of him felt like letting the issue go and moving on. What did it matter now that he had his knife back? However, part of him couldn't let go of the issue. He wasn't sure what, but he felt like there was something fishy going on.

Bakura was broken from his thoughts when he heard a knock at the front door. "Fluffy, there's someone at the door." Bakura flicked his eyes over to glare at a smirking Marik. "I'm busy. You go answer it." He caught Marik roll his eyes at him. "Yeah – busy daydreaming, I bet. What were you thinking about?" Bakura growled as he reached for a packet of papers on the table next to him. "Nothing perverted, you asshole." He fought off a growing blush, suddenly feeling nervous under pressure. He swore Marik enjoyed trying to get him to blush.

He heard a soft chuckle. "I didn't think you were, but now I'm curious. What naughty things has my boyfriend been thinking?" Bakura chucked the paper at Marik's shoulder. "Nothing, damn it. Now go answer the door." Marik laughed out loud, a grin on his face as he tormented his boyfriend. "I'm playing a game. Go put down those notes you aren't reading and go answer the damned door." Bakura was ready to snap back with a reply when he heard a deep low voice from behind. "It's a miracle either one of you gets anything accomplished. I'll get it."

Bakura bolted up in his seat, looking behind to see Odion walking through the living room towards the front door. He stared in shock. _When the hell did he get here?_ He looked over at Marik, who didn't say anything as he saved his game. He didn't seem surprised in the least. "Marik, how long has your brother been here? I thought he was on mall cop duty today." Marik closed out of his game as he closed his laptop, straightening the papers that Bakura had tossed at him. "Nope. He's been home all day. Took today off. Why?" Bakura sat up and crossed his arms. "No reason." He mumbled.

Of course there was a reason. Bakura wasn't sure why, but he felt almost embarrassed by this knowledge. One for not noticing another human in the apartment, and two for being rather open about his new relationship with Marik. Had Marik told his brother yet? He hardly wanted Odion to find out about his their relationship by walking in on them. Or perhaps he already knew or suspected at least. Either way, Bakura felt like a teenage kid with a chaperone and that bugged him. They didn't need a damn chaperone.

Bakura shook his head as he grabbed the blueprints of the museum off of the table, examining them as he thought. Why should he care what Odion thought about him and Marik – it was their life. They could do whatever they want. Bakura looked to the side to Marik, who finally stopped messing around and was studying the notes that Bakura had printed off for him. When the kid put his mind to it, he could be productive.

Bakura heard voices coming down the hallway as Odion returned with his guest. Bakura realized he recognized the voice, groaning as he saw Ishizu coming around the corner with her elder brother. "Ishizu!" Marik cried, a smile growing on his face. Bakura caught the dark look on her face when she glanced over the albino before turning to smile at her younger brother. "Hello Marik. How've you been?" Marik's face lit up, as if realizing something. "Great. Actually, I have some good news ab-"

Bakura raised an eyebrow as Marik stopped talking, suddenly catching himself before continuing. He flicked his eyes over to his boyfriend's siblings, who watched him curiously. "Well, what's the good news? Or do you want to save it for dinner?" Ishizu asked, her question sounding more cautious than eager. Bakura blinked, now his turn to be confused. Was this a family dinner going on? _Shit, I better duck out of here before it gets awkward._

"Actually, why don't we talk while we cook, Ishizu?" Marik asked, standing up as he put the papers down on the table. Ishizu watched for a moment before nodding. She turned her attention to Odion, a small smile on her face. "Don't go into the kitchen while we're cooking. Just relax and no helping!" Bakura raised an eyebrow as Ishizu sounded almost teasing. This was the most relaxed he had ever seen her. He watched as Odion rolled his eyes as Marik walked up to grab the bags that his brother held. "Yeah, birthday boy! No helping! Just enjoy your day!"

Bakura choked back a snort as he saw Odion give in to his younger siblings, who seemed set on forcing their elder brother to have a relaxing and work-free birthday. _Well, that would explain why Odion got off work today_. Bakura took this as his cue to start packing his stuff up to leave the siblings to their celebration. Before Bakura could load up his bag, he heard Marik stop in his tracks. "Hey Odion, can Bakura join us for dinner?" Bakura froze, quickly looking up to politely decline, noticing that Ishizu was already reprimanding her little brother. Bakura blinked in surprise when Odion just shrugged and nodded. "Sure. I don't mind."

Marik cheered as he grabbed his sister's hand to run into the kitchen, leaving Odion to chuckle at his younger brother's antics. Bakura looked around as he realized that he and Odion were left in the living room to wait. _Well. Now what?_ Bakura never really talked to Odion much – most of his interaction with the Ishtar family was with Marik and Ishizu. Not that he disliked Odion – the elder brother was polite and calm and collected. It was a nice fresh breath of air from this circus of a family. Bakura just wasn't really sure what to talk about with Odion.

"So, uh, it's your birthday?" Bakura coughed, trying to start a conversation. He was invited to dinner so he may as well make small talk. Odion nodded. "Yes. We decided on January 12th." Bakura blinked in confusion. "Decided?" Bakura hadn't really meant to ask the question in that matter, but he couldn't filter himself before asking. Was this an okay thing to ask? What if this was the result of something negative? After learning about Marik's back, Bakura felt a bit more cautious in his curiosity regarding the Ishtar family.

Odion sat down in the armchair across the room, leaning back into the chair as he relaxed. "Yeah. I was adopted, so we aren't really sure when my birthday lies. Our mother figured my birthday was most likely sometime in January. Ishizu picked the date, and it stuck. I don't particularly mind." Bakura grunted as he nodded his head. _Well that's one way to get a birthday_. He supposed it made sense – if he didn't have a birthday, then why not make up one? Everyone has to have one at least.

"Any idea what they are making you for dinner?" Odion shrugged, laying his head back. "No idea. They insisted on making in a surprise. They've been planning this for weeks apparently. Something about it being the first time in years we've all been together." Bakura watched as Odion opened his eyes to look over at Bakura. "Personally, I don't need anything bombastic. A low-key day would never go unmissed." Bakura chuckled, understanding that sentiment.

The two men sat in silence, though Bakura noted that it wasn't as uncomfortable as he initially thought it to be. He leaned back into the couch, crossing his arms as he relaxed with Odion, not feeling the need to break the silence. "Bakura." He heard Odion's deep voice murmur the words. Bakura looked up at the Egyptian man who was studying him. "You wouldn't happen to know what Marik wanted to discuss with Ishizu is private, would you?"

Bakura's brow furrowed as he tried to figure out the tone in Odion's voice. Truth be told, Bakura hadn't given much thought to the good news Marik had wanted to share with his sister. However, something in Odon's voice made him feel like he should know. It was almost as if Odion knew a secret, a very obvious secret that Bakura should be made aware of. What would Marik want to share with his sister in private? Bakura already knew that Marik only discussed personal matters with Ishizu in private, as she was prone to overreacting. So what would Marik want to sha-

 _Oh._

Bakura felt like smacking himself in the head for missing that obvious one. He glanced up, Odion still watching, amusement growing on the man's face. _…Does Odion know_? Bakura had no idea if Marik had told his elder brother yet. But if the look on Odion's face was any indicator, he suspected he already knew. Bakura glanced away to stare at the floor, trying not to appear contrite or guilty. "Uh, well… if I had to guess, I'd say Marik's probably is telling Ishizu about… well… us." Bakura looked up and almost choked as he saw Odion, who was now _smirking_ at him. What was his life coming to?

"What do you mean by us?" Bakura now glared at Odion, who was amused by Bakura's discomfort. _He is far too much like Ryou for this to be good_. Bakura sighed loudly, glancing at the kitchen. May as well get this over. "Marik and I are… a thing, I guess? We're dating?" Bakura wished he hadn't sounded so unsure but truth be told, neither him nor Marik had said what they were. They just sort of knew. It was different putting it to words and Bakura hated it. Perhaps that's why he was glad it worked out the way it did with Marik – they hadn't needed to say anything and just understood.

He heard a soft laugh. Bakura snapped his head up to snap at Odion, to find the condescending look gone from the man's face. "I figured as much. I was wondering how long you two would take." Bakura blinked at Odion's strange acceptance of the entire scenario. "You're okay with… this?" Odion just shrugged nonchalantly. "Sure. I'm not really surprised. I've known Marik wasn't interested in girls for some time now. And given how often you hung out, I suspected that there might have been something there."

Bakura smirked, nodding his head as he gave a small sound of realization. He supposed to anyone watching them, they appeared as a couple. It wasn't an unfair assumption. Odion didn't miss the mark in that regards. Bakura leaned back, relaxing a bit. He wasn't sure why, but it was a load off his chest knowing that Odion knew and frankly didn't care either way. The fact that he suspected this would happen between Bakura and Marik just seemed right. If anything, it would put Marik at ease.

Bakura hadn't realized how quickly time had flown by until Ishizu walked into the room. She glanced as Bakura and he instantly knew in that glance that she was pissed at him. _Shit. What did I do now?_ She quickly masked her emotions as she turned to Odion, a small smile on her face. "Dinner's ready." She said, waiting for Odion to get up and walk to the kitchen. Bakura followed, noting how Ishizu glared at him. He knew she didn't want him at dinner, but figured she would've had the sense to maintain some semblance of civility. Why the hostility now?

"Come on, slowpokes! Let's eat!" Marik chirped breaking Bakura from his thoughts. He saw the dinner the two siblings had prepared, with Marik standing by the table. Bakura instantly sensed something was off. There was something very forced about Marik's cheerful and chipper attitude. A few weeks ago, he might have missed the signs, but he could tell by his facial expression, his tense posture, and the forced range of his voice that something was off. He flicked his eyes back over at Ishizu and suddenly; he realized the source of tension between the two siblings.

 _Oh._

Bakura knew that Ishizu didn't like him in the slightest and he never really cared much for Marik's elder sister. However, despite their dislike for the other, they remained cordial for Marik's sake. However, that seemed to have been forsaken with the revelation of Marik's good news. He glanced over at Marik and could tell that his sister's reaction bugged him. Bakura knew better than to say something at dinner, so he remained quiet and polite through the meal, allowing the Ishtar siblings to carry the conversation. Bakura watched with a strange amusement as he and Odion mostly observed dinner. He would talk to Marik afterwards about it all…

* * *

After they finished eating, Bakura started gathering dishes. He just got a free meal so he figured he should do his part and do the dishes. In some way, it felt like clockwork, much like how he and Ryou would operate at home. Odion tried to help, but Marik shooed him away, telling him to relax and talk to Ishizu. Bakura felt very aware of Marik next to him at the sink, helping him wash the dishes. Bakura glanced back to see Ishizu leaving the kitchen, discussing something rather quietly with Odion. He flicked his eyes back to Marik, who was humming some Disney tune while drying the dishes.

"Hey Marik." Bakura prompted, scrubbing one of the pans. Marik glanced over. "Yeah?" Bakura bit his lip, feeling a bit nervous. Sure, he felt like he had some progress, but this felt like new ground to both of them. What was the new normal? Is it the old normal? It was hard to say. "You alright? I noticed you seemed a bit off at dinnertime. Something on your mind?" Marik looked up, surprised that Bakura had picked up on his mood at their meal.

Marik turned back to the dish he was drying, sighing slightly. "Yeah. While cooking dinner, I told Ishizu about… us." Bakura nodded his head, figuring that was what eating at his boyfriend. "Let me guess – she's not too thrilled?" Marik bit his lip, looking down as he nodded slightly. "She… She was so upset that she was ready to just walk out and leave. I begged her not to. I think the only reason she didn't was because today's Odion's birthday."

Bakura glanced over as he saw Marik's hands tremble for a moment. "I'm not sure why I'm surprised. I know she doesn't like you and you're not a fan of her either. But I didn't expect her to be so… angry? Disappointed? Disgusted?" Marik shook his head, as if trying to clear his head. "I don't know. We've grown apart and I'm trying to let her be a part of my life again. But that's hard to do when she doesn't approve of half the things I do. Sure, the crime thing I get, but she was appalled when I told her I was gay for crying out loud! I just don't know what to do at this point."

Bakura snorted for a moment, glancing over. "She didn't realize you were gay? Seriously?" Bakura hadn't meant to focus on that part, but couldn't help it. Besides – he wanted to cheer Marik up a bit. He succeeded, bringing out a small giggle from Marik. "Yeah. I have no idea how she missed that one. I was hardly in the closet to begin with." Bakura chuckled, leaning back as water splashed up as he rinsed the ladle. Marik gave a huff of annoyance as water splashed up on his favorite lavender top.

Bakura finished up the dishes, grabbing a rag to dry his hands before handing it to Marik. He watched as Marik took the dishtowel almost mindlessly, his eyes unfocused. Bakura finally sighed. "Don't worry too much." Marik looked up, startled from his thoughts. "What?" Bakura rolled his eyes. Marik always zoned out on him. "Don't worry. Ishizu'll come around. She might not like me, but she's your sister. And as your sibling, it's her job to worry about you to the point of annoying you."

Marik snorted as if in agreement. "I guess so. I just worry about her hating me." Bakura started laughing, Marik's head jerking up in both surprise and annoyance. "Trust me – she doesn't hate you. She loves you too damn much for her own good, I swear." Marik rolled his eyes, tossing the dishtowel on the counter. "If you played nice, then she wouldn't have to show her love in this way, you dork." Bakura chuckled, shrugging but not denying Marik's statement.

Marik shook his head in exasperation at Bakura, the albino now smirking. Marik finally sighed as he leaned forward to rest his head on Bakura's shoulder. Bakura just raised an eyebrow, but didn't argue, raising a hand to run his fingers through Marik's hair. There was a moment of quiet between the two before Bakura felt arms wrap around his waist. He could feel Marik start to say something but then quickly burying his face back into the albino's shoulder. Bakura waited a moment before wrapping his arms about Marik.

Bakura had quickly figured out when it came to hugging and other forms of contact involving Marik's back, it was best to let Marik initiate it. Sure, Marik was growing more comfortable with people touching his back, but Bakura found when he let Marik make the first move, he seemed less prone to panic or fear. As much as Bakura wanted to come up and hug Marik whenever he wanted to, it was better to let Marik set the pace. Bakura was careful to keep his hands away from skin, knowing that Marik wasn't quite ready.

Bakura closed his eyes and sighed, idly rubbing his thumb back and forth on Marik's shoulder blade. Despite all the insanity and craziness in life, it was these brief moments where everything else didn't matter and Bakura could just revel in the warmth and companionship of his partner. Bakura gave a small smile when he heard Marik sigh next to him, giving a light hum. "Thank you, Kura." He heard Marik state softly. Bakura glanced away, his face growing slightly red. "Yeah, whatever."

Marik chuckled as he pulled away, bopping Bakura on the nose. "You're cute when you're embarrassed." Bakura gave a rather indignant look, which only caused Marik to snigger at his boyfriend's expression. Bakura rolled his eyes, glancing down the hallway as he caught a glimpse of something moving. _Did Odion forget something_? Bakura didn't have time to think about it as Marik pulled on his hand. "Come on. Let's go see Odion and Ishizu. They're probably wondering where we are."

Bakura smirked, resisting the urge to tease Marik with what his siblings probably thought they were doing. He would have more time to torment his boyfriend later. He walked followed Marik and joined the Ishtar siblings, Odion pulling out a deck of cards so that they could play. Bakura chuckled, realizing how oddly normal this was becoming in his life. From casual chatter about to life to suppertime to games – Bakura had integrated himself into the Ishtar family.

* * *

Before Bakura was even aware, two hours had passed playing cards and Ishizu was packing up. She gave Odion a hug goodbye and she reached to hold Marik's hand in goodbye. Bakura hadn't realized it until recently, but Marik quite literally didn't let anyone touch his back, not even to hug his siblings. Which was why Bakura was shocked when Marik took a step and gave his sister a quick hug. Ishizu and Odion both looked shock, Ishizu not having time to return the hug as Marik quickly let go.

Ishizu quickly composed herself, though, smiling at her brothers. "Goodnight you two. Take care now and I hope you enjoyed your birthday Odion. We'll have to hang out together soon." Marik smiled and agreed as Odion nodded his head. "It'll have to be sooner than the next birthday though. April is too far away for that." Ishizu chuckled at Odion's comment, as if agreeing. Bakura stood off to the side watching, knowing Ishizu would sooner sell herself to the devil than even hug the thief.

Bakura watched as Ishizu left, keeping his face coolly distant and uninterested. He glanced over in her direction when he blinked in surprise. Ishizu was… smiling at him? What? _Ah, shit. She poisoned my food, didn't she? Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck._ Before Bakura could confront Ishizu, the woman cut him off. "Um… good night Bakura. I'll see you around, I suppose." Bakura studied her, as if trying to figure out what was going on. She didn't sound condescending or suspicious, but instead rather… sincere.

Bakura just looked on dumbstruck before realizing he was gaping at Ishizu. "Uh, right. See ya." Bakura walked away, not comfortable with long goodbyes. He plopped down on the couch and opened his laptop, hearing the Ishtar siblings talking in the hallway. What was that about? Ishizu was hostile and angry at him all day and then suddenly… civil? What was going on? What brought about this change? He knew she was pissed about him and Marik dating. Bakura remembered seeing something moving outside of the kitchen after he and Marik hugged. Was that…

"Hey, Bakura, are you still working?" Bakura glanced up at Marik, who walked into the living room. Bakura bobbed his head back and forth noncommittally. "Sorta. Just finishing up a side project. Any plans in mind?" Marik shrugged, looking around. "Not really. Odion's heading to bed since he has work early tomorrow. I'm on break still so no class for me. Wanna watch a movie?" Bakura raised an eyebrow, a smirk growing on his face. A few weeks ago, watching a movie meant just that – watching a movie. Now that they were dating, it eventually morphed into make out time.

Bakura had no issue with that.

"Yeah, sure. Let me just finish up a few things. You can pick tonight." Marik smiled as he walked over to the growing movie collection in the apartment. Bakura had brought some of his own DVDs over to help with the growing compilation of movies. "What's Mean Girls and why do you own it?" Bakura cackled as he closed a few more tabs on his internet browser. He forgot that Ryou threw that in the bag of movies he brought over. "It's a movie classic in every sense of the word. Curious?"

Marik just shrugged as he popped in the DVD. "I suppose. To be honest, I don't trust your suggestions in movies anymore, but how much worse can it get?"

"Why on earth wouldn't you trust me? I thought you liked the movies I showed you."

"You made me watch what your idea of a romance movie was!"

"What's so wrong about that?"

"The movie was frigging Cannibal Holocaust! How the frig is that a frigging romance movie?"

"It is a romance movie. It's about people's love of killing other people."

"I'm starting to see how you've been single all these years now."

Bakura flipped the bird in Marik's direction, hearing his boyfriend snigger in response. Marik left the room only to return with some pillow and blankets for the couch. He watched as Marik prepared their "nest" for the next hour and half of the film, rolling his eyes. Today wasn't particularly productive, but Bakura didn't mind. They would just have to catch up on work tomorrow. Tonight they could relax and have fun. As Bakura wrapped up on his computer, he quickly bookmarked a security job opening at Kaiba Corp before joining Marik for their movie.


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's Note:** Hope you guys enjoyed the mostly fluff-filled chapter last week. And now for something completely new – plot!

Also note! I have just put up a poll to figure out what pairing will be the focus of my next story. Check out my profile to find it! Who wins? Who's next? You decide! Epic Yu-Gi-Oh! Battles of Shipping!

 **Disclaimer:** Why do I bother with these anymore? You guys know I'm poor.

Please fav or follow if you enjoy! Thank you for reading!

I update weekly!

Bon appetite!

* * *

Ever since he met Marik, Bakura quickly learned that making plans was a fruitless activity. After dealing with the unpredictability with Marik, he figured he had seen it all. But since befriending Marik, he realized that not only do things not go according to plan, but things often changed rapidly so Bakura shouldn't become comfortable with how things are. And yet in spite knowing this, Bakura was oblivious of the coming storm.

The storm started off as nothing more than a tremor. Bakura was – where else – in Marik's living room, studying the case coming up. Marik, to Bakura's surprise, was working rather diligently, helping Bakura take stock of what they had, what they needed to buy, and researching a timeframe for extraction. He was becoming a true hardened criminal (to Bakura's horror and delight). The news was playing on the TV in the background, providing white noise between the two as they worked.

As Bakura tried to decipher what sort of security system they would be dealing with, he heard Marik call his name. "What?" He grumbled, not eager to break his train of thought. "Do you know if you have the chazz.. chat- this item?" Bakura raised an eyebrow and glanced over at what Marik was reading. "It's a chassis. It's for the radios. I don't know. I'd have to check my supplies." Marik just rolled his eyes at him. "All right. Well where are those?" Bakura looked up momentarily, thinking. "Uh, probably back in my apartment."

Marik sighed loudly at that comment. "Well how am I supposed to keep inventory when the inventory's not here, Bakura?" Bakura growled under his breath, annoyed as he lost track of where he was in his notes. "What do you want me to do? I'm not going to haul all that equipment back and forth every day. That shit's heavy." Bakura leaned his head back to stare at the ceiling, running a hand through his bangs. Marik could still be a real pain in the ass.

Bakura looked down in confusion when he felt Marik rest his head on Bakura's lap, still holding his list up to read while talking to the albino. "Well if it's such a problem, why don't we research at your place?" Bakura chuckled, dismissing the suggestion. Like hell that would happen. Marik, however, didn't let go of the issue. "I'm serious Bakura. It doesn't seem fair that you always drag all your stuff over here to do work and hang out. I can go over to your place every once in a while."

Bakura flicked his eyes down, lavender eyes staring back. He didn't speak for a minute, trying to think of how to reply. He didn't want to make Marik suspicious, but Bakura still had his brother to think about. Part of him told him that there would be no harm in the two finally meeting. Yet an instinct telling him to remain on guard forced Bakura to take precaution. "I told you before. We don't need to go to my place – I don't mind researching here. No point in you making that journey out just to work."

Bakura returned his attention back to his papers, only to watch Marik slowly pry the papers from his hands. "I wasn't just thinking for work, Fluffy. I haven't seen your place before and I can't help but be a little curious." Bakura raised an eyebrow, still trying to read his papers. "Why, so you can see how a master criminal lives? It's not as luxurious as you would think." Marik laughed, sitting up to better face Bakura.

"I wasn't thinking that, though honestly you having the 'pretentious mob boss asshole décor thing' going wouldn't surprise me in the least. I was just wondering when you're gonna invite your boyfriend home." Bakura finally set down his papers, turning to meet Marik in the eyes. _So that's what this is about_. He didn't sense anything malicious and suspicious in Marik's question – in fact, Marik seemed genuinely curious. But Bakura knew that he couldn't invite him home. At least, not yet.

"Perhaps one of these days, we'll take a gander in my neck of the woods. But not yet." He quickly noticed the slight sag in Marik's shoulders. Bakura smirked, ruffling Marik's hair as if he were petting him. "I didn't say never. Just not yet. Okay?" Marik glanced up from under Bakura's hand, giving his best pouting face. _Nice try Marik. Not going to cave._ A few moments of silence passed before Marik finally gave up, swatting Bakura's hand away.

"Fine." Bakura chuckled as Marik grumbled, who now sat next to Bakura glaring at the papers in front of him. Marik could be quite childish and stubborn, but Bakura had grown to expect that at this point. He glanced up at the TV for a moment, discussing something unimportant about the gaming industry. He noticed Odion walking from his bedroom to the kitchen, most likely to fetch a snack. It was strange how much like home this place was becoming. Bakura suddenly felt a strange lurch in his stomach.

What will happen after the case was done?

Bakura had been forcing that question from his mind, unwilling to confront it. He figured he could dissuade Marik from his quest for vengeance. If he couldn't… well Bakura supposed he couldn't let his idiotic boyfriend go on a suicidal mission. But then Bakura would become the idiotic brother who couldn't keep his word. _This situation was entirely avoidable and somehow, I manage to fuck things up. I swear to god, it'll be a miracle if I make it out this in one piece_. Bakura turned to stare at Marik, who kept reading unaware of Bakura's gaze.

He knew that Marik wanted revenge. But to be honest, Bakura wondered if Marik truly wanted to revenge. Yes, he was angry that Yami had taken everything from him, but Marik had made it clear that it was not for the death of his father. It seemed like Marik was seeking justice. But even then, that didn't feel like Marik at all. If Bakura didn't know any better, he could swear that Marik wasn't even sure why he needed to meet Yami. What would that accomplish? If he knew he was guilty, wouldn't it make more sense to just start researching the business lord and start there? Why pursue this case to meet Yami in person. Something just didn't line up.

Marik finally noticed Bakura staring, glancing up in surprise. "Uh, hey Fluffy. Is something wrong?" Marik asked rather cautiously, almost embarrassed under the albino's scrutiny. His lilac-colored eyes were wide, a light blush growing across his tanned features. Bakura chuckled, smirking at the youth. _Damn, he's attractive_. "No, nothing at all. Just admiring the view." The unimpressed look that Marik gave him made Bakura laugh out loud.

"Oh shut up." Marik rolled his eyes, though a small smile grew on his face. Bakura's smirk grew wider as he raised an eyebrow. "You know you like me." Marik snorted as he turned to stare at the wall, annoyed that Bakura had thrown his own words back at him. "Tell me how I ended up dating an asshole?" Bakura shrugged, tossing the papers from his lap onto the table in front of them. "Beats me. I'm still trying to figure out how I ended up with a moron."

Bakura saw how Marik would react and was ready. Just as Marik turned his back to make a snappy response, Bakura leaned in and stole a kiss. Marik blinked in confusion before melting into the kiss. Bakura pulled away before they could go any further. As much as he would like to mess around, they really had to get word done today. Marik's eyes fluttered open as he smirked at Bakura. "Hey Kura, got any plans this weekend?"

Bakura sniggered, leaning away to grab his papers again. "Yeah, I got a hot date with research and crime. Wanna come along?"

Marik let out an annoyed huff, shaking his head in exasperation. Marik fell back, laying on top of Bakura as the albino tried to read. "Fuck, you're hopeless."

"Not as hopeless as you. Now get up and do your work, you lazy ass."

"I can't. My papers are too far away."

"Marik, they are two fucking feet away. They're on the table. Just grab the damn paperwork."

"… They're too far away."

"Why are you so damn lazy. Get off me."

"No. That requires effort."

"What the hell is your problem? Grab your papers"

"I don't have a problem. And I don't want to. That's why I have you. You grab them for me."

"Fuck no."

"Please?"

"Fuck. No."

"Pretty please?"

Bakura let out a loud groan as he finally reached forward and dropped the papers on the couch next to Marik. "You are such a damn pain in the ass." He felt Marik start to giggle, pleased to still remain lazy. "You know you like me." Bakura rolled his eyes as he glanced down at Marik, who was finally getting off of him and sitting up properly. _I suppose I do_. He smirked at Marik, who smirked back at him before leaning in for a quick kiss.

Before Marik could pull away, Bakura placed a hand on the back of Marik's head, changing the angle of the kiss. His eyes closed as he deepened the kiss, hearing Marik let out a note of surprise. Bakura held back a chuckle, instead tentatively flicking his tongue against Marik's lips. Marik let out a soft sigh that sent down a chill down Bakura's spine. Marik opened his mouth to let Bakura in, setting off fireworks in Bakura's mind.

Bakura pulled away momentarily, breathing heavily before attaching his lips to Marik's neck. The shuddering moan Marik let out made Bakura nearly swoon at the sound. Bakura continued to pepper his neck with kisses, his hands running through the golden hair. He felt Marik grab at his t-shirt, pulling and tugging almost as if in frustration. Bakura knew that despite his aroused state, Marik wouldn't take off his shirt. At least not yet.

It was an unspoken rule that Marik wasn't ready for that level of intimacy. Though Bakura was rather eager to move forward with this side of their relationship, Marik still had some serious self-image issue, at least regarding his scars (Lord forbid Marik needed an ego boost about anything regarding his appearance). Marik had asked early on if it was all right if they took it a bit slower and kept their clothes at least for now. Bakura knew this was subtext for "please don't touch my bare back." Bakura agreed, knowing if they went too quickly, it would probably cause more harm and even traumatize the already insecure youth.

So while Bakura agreed to keep their pants on, that didn't mean they would be sexually repressed. Hardly. Bakura smirked as he heard Marik growl in frustration, as if desiring more but afraid to get it. The albino decided to tease his boyfriend more as he pulled Marik into his lap. Marik adjusted so that he straddled Bakura, moving his hands from Bakura's shirt to run his fingers through the white hair. The albino hummed with pleasure as he pulled Marik closed so their chests were pressed together.

Bakura glanced up at Marik, seeing a hazy look cloud over his eyes. The wanting look sent a shiver right down Bakura's spine as he decided to push his luck. Bakura gently nipped at Marik's collarbone as Marik shuddered with pleasure. He felt fingers tighten in his hair, not painfully so but enough to cause a pleasant sting. Bakura grinned as he repeated the action, Marik hitching his body up towards Bakura's.

Without waiting, Bakura rocked his hips upward; a powerful shiver running through his body as he heard Marik moan loudly. Bakura's hands slipped downward to Marik's hips, longing to slip underneath to feel the warm skin underneath. He instead tugged at Marik's shirt, wanting more but not wanting to scare Marik. He rolled his hips up into Marik's, causing Marik to groan again. The desperate sound and Marik's tightening grip weakened Bakura's resolve as he found his self-control quickly disappearing.

Before Bakura could lose himself completely in the moment, he was vaguely aware of noise in the background. He flicked his eyes open and glanced to the side to figure out the distraction. He saw the TV was still on. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes, trying to reach to turn off the TV so he could turn his attention back to more important matters. Just as Bakura found the remote, the story on the television caught Bakura's attention.

 _"_ _We go live to Miho Nosaka at Industrial Illusions where CEO Maximillion Pegasus is holding his first press conferences in months. During his absence, Croquet has been serving as acting manager to the company. Despite this, the coalition between Industrial Illusions and Kaiba Corp had been put on halt until further notice. With the return of Pegasus, many believe this means the coalition will form as previously planned."_

Bakura blinked as he pulled away, turning his focus to the television. Pegasus had been out for weeks? How had he not noticed that? Bakura felt Marik's head cock to the side, curious as to what his boyfriend could have gotten distracted by. Bakura was about to shake off the incident and turn the TV off when the camera changed to the press conference. Bakura dropped the remote in shock, his eyes widening.

On the TV screen, there was Pegasus standing in front of a podium. He wore a striking red suit and his silver hair flowed past his shoulders. Despite hair falling into his face, Bakura couldn't miss the startling change in his appearance. He wore his hair to cover the injury, but there was no disguising the gruesome wound that scarred his left eye. He was careful to avoid an unflattering camera angle, but a quick turn was all Bakura needed to see the gaping hole where his eye used to be.

 _What the fuck?_

Bakura stared in horror, his stomach giving an uncomfortable squeeze. Bakura didn't have to ask but he knew what had to happen. Even without asking, he knew that something was terribly wrong. He hadn't thought about it since Marik had retrieved the Millennium Eye weeks ago. He remembered seeing a TV broadcast mentioning a delay in the forming business relationship between Kaiba Corp and Industrial Illusions. But he never thought that…

Bakura turned to look at Marik, who had slipped out of his lap and was now watching the TV, shock and revulsion evident on his face. His hands trembled slightly as he reached for one of Bakura's hands, the intimacy of the moment now completely gone in the shock of the new horror. "Kura… what-" Bakura blinked, bewilderment and suspicion quickly replacing the horror he felt. This didn't make sense on any level. Marik said he retrieved the Eye and hadn't even touched Pegasus. The rumor that Pegasus had surgically implanted the Eye into his socket was nothing more than a hoax. And yet, all evidence on the screen suggested otherwise.

"Marik." Bakura started sternly, knowing that Marik hadn't been completely honest with him. "What did you do?" Marik started at that question, a hurt look crossing his face. "I didn't do anything. What are you talking about?" Bakura took a deep breath, studying Marik. Just because Marik claimed innocence didn't necessarily mean that it was true. That's why this sucked more – Bakura wanted to trust and believe Marik. The evidence before him was overwhelmingly against him though.

"Marik, I sent you to retrieve the Eye weeks ago. Right after you got the Eye, Pegasus disappeared and stayed away from all public appearances for several weeks. Months later, Pegasus makes his first public appearance and it looks like someone gouged out his eye." Bakura turned to meet Marik's scared gaze. "And you're telling me there's no connection at all?" Bakura struggled between anger and disbelief, not sure what to settle for. His voice seemed to settle for anger however.

Marik blinked before looking away, raising a hair to run through his bangs, his expression becoming more distressed. "But I didn't do it! I swear! I couldn't have – there's no way that I would-" Marik stopped talking as he dropped his head into his lap, his breath now shallow and quick as he fought off the urge to panic. Bakura leaned forward, resting a hand on Marik's back and gently rubbed. Marik tensed for a moment before relaxing, struggling to take deeper breaths.

"Marik, I need you to think. Think back on that night when you broke in to steal the Millennium Eye. What exactly happened and don't leave out any details." Bakura spoke softly, carefully watching Marik. The Egyptian closed his eyes, forcing himself to calm down as he focused. "Okay… I broke into the house and waited down in the cellar until nightfall. Around midnight, I began to make my way up to Pegasus's bedroom. I didn't know which room it was so I ended up checking almost every room on the first floor before moving upstairs. In the second hallway on the second floor, I found his room. It was the only one with a guard."

Marik lifted his head slightly, his hands held in front of him almost as if trying to grasp something as he thought out loud. "I was thinking on how to break in when another security guard came by and requested the guy by the door's help with something. I wasn't entirely sure what but I didn't waste any time. I got into the room and went over to Pegasus who was asleep in his bed… Yes… Then he… No I…" Bakura narrowed his eyes, confused as Marik seemed to backtrack in his story. Marik had always insisted that he never touched Pegasus. Had he been lying this entire time?

"Then what, Marik? What happened next?" Marik didn't turn to look at Bakura, instead running both hands through his bangs to clench his hair with his fingers. Marik's breathing took a distinctively panic tone to them. Bakura focused on rubbing Marik's back, trying to help him calm down again. "I… I saw the Eye. It was there. No, it wasn't there. It was… on the table? No – but then where was it? Why can't I remember?"

Bakura rested another hand on Marik's shoulder, becoming more confused by Marik's distressed behavior. Marik let out something resembling a pained moan, his fingers tightening in his own hair. _What the hell is going on?_ Bakura figured Marik had left out the truth early on to improve his image to Bakura, a thief he had wanted to impress at the time. Marik wasn't lying before? Did he not remember? Why the hell could he not remember? Why couldn't he remember now? What the fuck happened to Pegasus? There's no way this was all a coincidence, so what the hell happened?

Bakura was about ask Marik to continue, to try to gently encourage him and help him to recall the events more clearly when a voice interrupted them. "Hey, you two. I just made sandwiches if you guys are looking for some dinner." Bakura looked up to see Odion eating a sandwich as he walked into the living room, seemingly oblivious to the developing drama. This seemed to break Marik out of his stupor as he glanced up at Odion, blinking.

A smile grew on Marik's face. "Yeah, let's do that. I'm hungry." Bakura didn't have time to stop Marik before the Egyptian stood up and walked towards the kitchen. Bakura sat a moment longer, watching Marik as he left before slowly standing up. It was just lousy timing that Odion came by when he did – there were lots of things that didn't make sense with Marik that was starting to really bug Bakura. He wanted to get to the bottom of this.

Bakura suspected that Marik didn't mean for these things to happen, but too many suspicious things have been going on for Bakura's liking. From Marik's selective memory to his missing knife to the Millennium Eye – something was up. Bakura watched as Marik turned the corner to go into the kitchen, wondering how he should talk to Marik next. Perhaps he should leave the issue and think more carefully on how to bring up the topic.

As he was thinking about it, his eyes quickly flicked over to Odion who was still standing at the corner between the kitchen and the living room. Odion held a sandwich as he watched Marik walk from the living room to the kitchen. As soon as Marik turned the corner and out of view of both of them, Odion closed his eyes and let out a small sigh. Bakura stopped walking and stared at Odion, realization suddenly dawning on him. Odion opened his eyes, pausing for a moment when he saw Bakura staring at him before following Marik into the kitchen.

Bakura's expression darkened as he glared at the back of Odion's head. Bakura had just figured it had been bad luck that Odion came and interrupted him from trying to get answers from Marik. He figured Odion didn't realize what had been going when he brought the news of food. But Bakura quickly realized this was no accident but instead a calculated decision. Bakura realized Odion was relieved, as if… _Odion knows something. That's why he stopped me from trying to get answers from Marik. I know I'm right. Fuck._

Perhaps Bakura didn't need to interrogate Marik to figure out what was going on. Marik clearly had problems trying to recall these events and it caused him a lot of pain or misery. Bakura wasn't even sure if he could trust Marik to be honest on these issues. But that brief moment where Bakura saw Odion's relief told him that the elder brother knew more than he let on. Odion wasn't oblivious to these issues – he was well aware of them and knew something that Bakura didn't know.

Bakura intended to find out.

* * *

Bakura took his time walking home, the cold winter air biting at his face. He barely was aware of the freezing wind tossing his wild mane about, as he was lost in thoughts of the events of the day past. After dinner, Marik, Odion, and Bakura had all acted as if nothing had happened. Nothing about Pegasus was addressed and instead, they focused on their respective work. Despite this, it was a futile effort trying to focus.

All Bakura could wonder was what the hell was going on with Marik.

Truth be told, there were a lot of things about Marik that had been bugging him. However, in typical Bakura fashion, he pushed off the issue until the last minute. He avoided dealing with the elephant in the room until he had no choice. Much like how he didn't acknowledge the issue that remained after completing the Millennial Case, he had pushed off Marik's odd behaviors and anachronisms until they became problematic to the issue was trying to resolve. Perhaps it wasn't the best strategy, but it had worked until now.

 _I need to figure out what's going on. I need to catch Odion alone and ask what he knows. He definitely knows what's going on. Even a little bit will help_. Bakura was tired of being played the fool – he wanted answers. If Odion had them, he would get them from him. Bakura always got what he wanted, after all. Bakura spotted his apartment complex as he turned the corner, jogging the last few steps to be greeted by the warm air in the reception area.

One trip up the elevator later, Bakura found himself sorting through keys as he unlocked the apartment door. He assumed that meant Ryou was out but was surprised to find the lights on when he opened the locked door. As he kicked off his shoes, he heard a voice call out from the living room. "Bakura? Is that you?" Bakura took of his jacket and hung on the hook next to the door. "Yeah, I'm back. I already ate dinner so I hope you weren't waiting for me to eat."

"Okay. Hey, Bakura." Bakura raised an eyebrow as he hiked his bag higher on his shoulder. "We… have company." Bakura paused for a moment before continuing down the hallway. There was something odd about how Ryou was talking, but perhaps Bakura was just reading into it and acting paranoid. It was probably just one of Ryou's idiotic friends. "Well, if you have company, I'll stay out of your way." He called out as he turned into the living room.

"Oh no, by all means, please stay Bakura! I don't mind at all. The more the merrier! To be honest, I was hoping that you would come."

Bakura stopped breathing as he heard a new voice call out from the living room. He took a few paces out from the walkway. Bakura stared in shock at the two people sitting in the living room. His eyes first rested on Ryou, who sat in an armchair across from the couch. He sat cross-legged, hunching over slightly as if to make himself appear smaller. He didn't meet his brother's eyes but instead focusing on a piece of carpet in the corner of the room. The discomfort and worry was clearly written across his face, his hands clasped together tightly in an effort to channel his distress.

Bakura dropped his bag when he spotted their guest, who was sitting on the couch. She was completely relaxed, his arms crossed in front of his large chest. Her blond hair flowed down over her shoulders. Her violet eyes rested on Ryou before casually glancing in Bakura's direction. A smirk grew on her face as she observed her prey. In that moment, Bakura knew he had been caught. Every barrier and defense he built over the years in his career quickly came crumbling down with that arrogant smile on the woman's face.

"Hey babe. That's a cute little brother you have there. Care to tell me why you haven't been answering my calls?"


	25. Chapter 25

**Author's Note:** One of my roommates was sick this weekend. My beta reader is deathly ill with a nasty cold. Time to have tons of orange juice and chicken noodle.

Also, if you haven't already, be sure to vote in my newest poll (found on my author's page). Let me know which ship would you like to be the focus in my next story!

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own, don't care, let's go.

Please favorite, follow, or review if you enjoyed this story! I appreciate the feedback and the time spent reading my fic!

I update every Wednesday!

Bon appetite!

* * *

Bakura just stared in shock as the guest sitting in his living room. Mai Valentine had a rather devious smirk on her face as he relaxed on the couch, violet eyes locking with Bakura's maroon ones. If his brother wasn't there, Bakura might have started cussing the woman out. _This is bad. This is very bad_. Bakura didn't look at his brother, but could see his tense form crunching into itself even more, as if trying to disappear. Of all possible scenarios to occur, this was one of the worst that could have happened.

 _Shit._

"It's been awhile Bakura. I was beginning to think you didn't want to see me again." Mai joked in a light teasing voice. Her words finally broke Bakura from his stupor. He lowered his gaze to glare at Mai, his anger now forcing him to action. "What the hell are you doing here, Mai?" His question went ignored as Mai looked around, a curious and delighted look on her face. "I've always wanted to see what kind of place the almighty Bakura lived at. It's not quite as luxurious as I would have guessed."

Mai turned her head and smiled broadly at Ryou. "But then again, I never would've guessed that the mighty Thief King had such a cute little brother! Seriously Bakura, I could just eat this kid up." Ryou flicked his eyes up, a weak smile on his face as he clenched his hands together. Bakura glanced over at his twin, who remained on guard. Ryou was no idiot – he knew this was bad and Bakura could see how desperately Ryou wanted to get away.

"Ryou." Bakura spoke softly, keeping his eyes locked on Mai. "Would you mind making some tea for our guest? We wouldn't want to be rude." After a moment of glancing between the two criminals, Ryou finally stood up. "S-sure. If you'll excuse me." He muttered softly as he left the room, Bakura catching the audible sigh of relief as he exited. As soon as Ryou left, Bakura heard Mai giggle from her spot on the couch. He whipped his head around to glare at her.

"Well, this is turning out to be a fun little visit?" Bakura clenched his fists at the arrogant look Mai was now giving him. "Why the fuck are you here? What the hell do you think you're playing at?" Mai just shook her head, clicking her tongue on a condescending manner. "Tsk, tsk, Bakura. I believe I told you this would happen. I left several voicemails of the most amiable nature asking you to contact me. I told you I'd come visit you wherever most convenient. I'm not opposed to home visits after all."

Bakura didn't say anything, just watching Mai like she was a cobra ready to strike. He wanted to kick himself for this. He knew this would happen. This happened because he kept pushing off meeting with Mai to talk about work. He had thought himself invulnerable – he figured that Yami would simply have to settle and make do with what little he told Joey. Instead, Yami gave Mai the all clear to do whatever she saw fit.

And now Bakura had to pay the damn consequences for it.

"Look, I don't care for whatever sick plans you might be thinking of. Let's make one thing clear – you hurt Ryou, you die. Slowly and painfully." Mai just shrugged her shoulders, not intimidated by the threat. She ran her fingers through her hair, almost as if bored with the conversation. "Why would I think of hurting such a sweet boy? Is it so hard to believe that I just want to hang out and get to know your twin a little better? He certainly seems like much better company than you."

Bakura glared at Mai, hating the position he was stuck in. One part of him wanted to cuss Mai out for putting him in this position, but with Ryou in the other room, he couldn't risk it. The other more rational side of him told him that he was no position to be making demands – it was best to just appease Mai and get this over with. If he played his cards right, everyone could come out a winner. He just needed to keep his cool and play Mai's game. _Damn. This sucks._

Bakura watched Mai as he settled down in the armchair that Ryou had been sitting in. He leaned forward to rest his elbows on his knees, crossing his fingers together as he pressed his mouth against his knuckles. There was a few moments of silence as Mai watched back, relaxed and arrogant as always. "…Fine." Bakura mumbled, eyes not leaving Mai's. "What do you want to know?" Mai leaned back, crossing her arms across her chest as she dropped her smile.

"Alright. I want an update. What's the status of the Millennium Items?" Bakura blinked for a moment before glancing off to stare at the carpet. "I've obtained six of the Items. I have visual on the Millennium Puzzle and am currently planning an extraction for the end of February. Next?" Mai gaped for a moment, almost surprised by how quickly and easily Bakura's answer came. "Six? I thought you only had five last time?"

Bakura narrowed his eyes, trying to remember when he last detailed his success and failures in his mission to Mai. It had been quite a while. _We talked briefly in… November? Before that was that stupid dinner date at the end of September. I guess it's been two months… When did that happen?_ "Well, I had the Rod and the Eye when I last talked to you. So by deduction, that means I got the Ring during our time apart. Following okay, Ms. Valentine?" Bakura knew he was pushing his luck, but he keep his annoyance and frustration completely under wraps.

Her expression darkened for a moment, though Bakura suspected it didn't actually have to do with his comment. "I see. How did you obtain those three Items? I want details of what interactions and dealings were made in order to get those relics." Bakura narrowed his eyes. There was something about Mai's tone that worried him. It was almost as if she was searching for something, like she was trying to trip up Bakura or catch him in a lie.

Bakura was about to explain in more detail how obtained those three Items when a thought occurred to him. _I'll have to tell her about Marik._ Initially when he first realized he would have to tell Mai, he figured he would have died from embarrassment. But suddenly, the issue became much more complex. Mai would want to know what Marik expected as payment for his service. Perhaps this wouldn't have bugged Bakura before, but since he knew that Marik wanted to meet with Yami to get his revenge, he suddenly felt very hesitant with this revelation. If he screwed over his client, he would be screwed in turn.

 _I can't not mention Marik though. Mai will know that I'm leaving out a big part of the picture since she knows I'm working with another specialist on this mission_. He really shot himself in the foot last time mentioning he had a work partner. Now, he would have to own up to it and reveal more than he wanted to. This was turning into a mess rapidly. _If I tell Mai about Marik, I'll have to explain that he wants to meet with Yami. When it's finally revealed that he has it out for Yami, not only will they target him, but also me for setting Yami up._

"Well? I'm waiting." Mai's terse words broke Bakura from his thoughts. He knew he had to give an answer, despite his own misgivings. And based on the expression Mai gave him, she was already suspicious of him. _Come as clean as I can. Don't reveal too much. Perhaps she won't press some areas._ "I got the Rod first." Bakura felt his eye twitch as he recalled those months ago when he first retrieved the Rod. "I knew Marik would try to steal the Millennium Eye, so while he went on that mission, I stole back the Rod thinking he would fail. He didn't."

Mai raised an eyebrow, studying Bakura. "Oh? This Marik kid is the one who interrupted your heist when you originally stole the Rod, correct? How did you know he was going after the Eye?" To Bakura's own surprise, he chuckled. "Because I set him up. I pretended to give him a commission to fetch the Eye to prove that he had what it takes. He took the bait and I was planning on using that as my opportunity to screw him over and get both Items." Bakura leaned back in his chair, staring up at the ceiling. "Fat lot of good that did me."

Mai scoffed, as if not surprised by this turn of events. "So you stole the Rod back from Marik, but then Marik stole the Eye. So – was Marik responsible for what happened to Pegasus?" Bakura blinked, not looking at Mai. _Already getting into hot water. Great._ Bakura narrowed his eyes as he thought. So Mai had known Pegasus had ownership over the Eye. It was a natural conclusion to make given Pegasus's recent and startling appearance to the public. That raised the question though – had Marik done that?

"…No." Bakura said quietly, more to himself that Mai. "Oddly coincidental, yes, but Marik had nothing to do with that." Mai studied Bakura for a moment before nodding, turning to stare at the wall for a moment. Bakura wasn't sure if he was telling the truth. He didn't know if Marik had injured Pegasus. But he knew that it would serve no purpose in alarming his client that he was working with another thief who decided to gouge out a man's eye.

"Alright. So how did you get the Eye from Marik then?" Bakura rolled his eyes, rubbing his temple as he closed his eyes in recollection. "Well I kinda shot myself in the foot with that. He got the Eye, but lost the Rod, so he would have started guarding it even more carefully. He honestly should have failed that mission but he didn't. And I was wasting time trying to get Items from Marik that could have been spent researching the other Items.

Bakura gritted his teeth as he heard Mai started laughing. "Don't tell me you actually teamed up with this brat!" Bakura held back an army of swears as Mai giggled at Bakura's expense. He knew she was eating this up. _Imagine if she knew I was dating the same brat. Good god._ "Can we focus please?" Bakura asked diplomatically, knowing it was better to keep Mai in this mood for as long as possible. He opened his eyes to see Mai with a small smile on her face, though the smile didn't reach her eyes. _What is going on…?_

"Okay, let's focus. Tell me exactly what happened when you extracted the Ring. Leave nothing out." Bakura raised an eyebrow, but complied. "You're familiar with the case. Rex and Weevil were about to make a transaction with the Orichalcos. Thanks to your aid, we were able to plan an interception to steal the Ring from them. However, they knew I was coming and I ended up with a gun pointed at my head." Mai raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

Bakura sighed as he leaned back. "Marik distracted them long enough to get me out of the situation, but I ended up getting injured. Marik stole the Ring and lost the two scavengers before coming back to get me. We fled the scene and stayed low for a while until the situation blew over." Bakura watched as Mai's eyes narrowed in thought, almost as if contemplating something. "And what of Rex and Weevil? Care to explain that one?"

Bakura paused, noticing the change in tone in Mai's voice. _Where's this going…?_ "After Marik stole the Ring, they went after him. I focused on not bleeding out when Marik came back. From there, we left. They were still alive when I last saw them. I'm not stupid enough to go murdering people on the job when it's avoidable." Mai leaned forward, a sharp glint in her eye. "And your companion? Is he smart enough not to do something so reckless?"

Bakura blinked, finally realizing what Mai was getting at. "Marik didn't kill them. I gave him his equipment – he used only two bullets and neither were two kill. He didn't try shooting them." Mai gave a short unamused laugh, her expression darkening. "He wouldn't have to. Rex and Weevil didn't die from bullet wounds, though they did sustain gunshot wounds. Their throats were slit. Marik wouldn't have been carrying a knife on him that night, would he?"

Bakura blinked, shocked by this news. _How would she know about… Valon_. Bakura forgot that Mai had connections with the current member of the Orichalcos, and she wasn't afraid to use what resources she had. He thought for a moment, realizing that the revelation that Rex and Weevil were killed by a knife and not by a gun wasn't inconsequential. In fact, this screwed things up a shit ton more. When he had learned of their deaths, he had confronted Marik, demanding to know if Marik had done the deed. Marik had swore that he hadn't done it. He swore he hadn't shot the two thieves.

But Marik had stolen Bakura's knife.

The thought that Marik had taken Bakura's knife and used it to kill Rex and Weevil was unnerving. It was more unnerving that Marik would lie to him about it. _Did Marik… murder Rex and Weevil?_ A few weeks ago, Bakura would have brushed aside that possibility. Marik may be childish and stubborn at times, but he was also too honest for his own good. There was a naïve innocence to the kid and Bakura trusted Marik. But with the recent discovery of his knife plus the news about Pegasus's eye injury had Bakura far more on guard than ever before.

 _Logic says I should not trust Marik – he's outrun his use and he's become a hazard. He's probably lying and hiding the truth from me. But I can't say that – this is Marik. For better or worse, we're getting through this together._ Bakura knew he had no reason to trust his gut, but he truly believed that Marik didn't commit these crimes. Or at least, he trusted that Marik didn't think he did this. The more Bakura thought about it, Marik's memory had been spotty in times before. When he tried confronting Marik about the Millennium Eye, Marik struggled to recall the events of that night.

 _Do I honestly believe that Marik has a memory loss issue and that's why he can't recall his crimes? That's pretty out there. But then again – this is Marik. Every time I thought I had him figured out, he somehow managed to defy logic and prove me wrong. What's not to say there's something else at play that even Marik himself is not aware?_ In any case, wondering about the issue wouldn't provide a solution. Bakura wasn't there and Marik's memory was unreliable – there was no way to figure out the events.

Or was there?

 _Odion._ The elder brother's name came up in Bakura's mind as he tried to make sense of the jumbled mess that was their mission. Odion had been the one to tell Bakura that Rex and Weevil were killed. Had he known that they were killed by a knife, most likely Bakura's knife, and decided to withhold this information? Odion definitely knew more than he let on and Bakura had been growing suspicious for awhile. Perhaps now was as good of a time to discuss this issue with Odion…

"Bakura. Did Marik kill those two?" Mai's terse voice broke Bakura from his thoughts. He realized he had been sitting in silence for quite some time. Bakura met her steady gaze, keeping his face void of any emotion. "No. I was very specific and particular about what equipment we used. I didn't hand him a knife – he had one fully loaded gun that was only to be used in an emergency situation. I'm sure he did not have a knife on him." Mai studied him, suspicious still hanging in the air between the two. "You're willing to risk your life on that?"

Bakura blinked, thinking for a moment before nodding. "Yes. I trust Marik with my life." The doubt on Mai's face fell into confusion, almost surprised by this revelation. Bakura didn't trust anyone and didn't get close anyone. It was probably shocking enough to learn that he had a little brother, but the fact that he had a partner in crime whom Bakura actually trusted said something. And despite knowing the danger, Bakura knew that he did trust Marik. He believed in Marik. _Well that's a strange development._

Bakura suspected it was this information that pushed Mai into dropping the issue for the moment. "… Fine. I'll have to keep looking around then to figure out what happened to those two. My client has been rather cautious and skeptical upon hearing that news. Well, more than he usually is." Bakura snorted but didn't say anything. Yami had a reputation of being crazy suspicious of everyone around him. He was like Bakura in that way. Except Bakura had Ryou and Marik. As far as the thief knew, Yami didn't have anyone close to him.

"Is that all you have to ask?" Bakura muttered, keeping his eye downcast. Mai paused for a moment in thought before shaking her head. "Not quite. Why is Marik hunting down the Millennium Items? That I don't get." Bakura blinked, suddenly feeling as if he were thrown into the spotlight. _…What do I tell her?_ Bakura couldn't tell her the truth. Should he make up a lie? He had a feeling that telling her that Marik wanted to meet Yami would be a bad idea. Either Mai would get suspicious and refuse the request – and Marik would be devastated – or she would suggest it to her client.

Bakura wasn't sure why, but he was sure the second option was far worse. His gut told him that until he figured out what exactly was going with Marik, he should not meet with one of the most powerful men in the world. It would be a disaster. _So what should I tell her? He just wants the reward money? That would be easiest. But why this mission of all missions?_ Mai's expression darkened when she saw how long Bakura was taking to respond. "Is there something you two are plotting that my client should be made aware of?"

Bakura shook his head. "No, sorry. I was thinking. Marik wants something from Yami. He figured the best way to get that was to fulfill a commission. That's why he was eager to team up with me – because he knew my reputation and skills would help his chances of getting that wish." Bakura hoped that would be enough to sate Mai's curiosity. Unfortunately for him, Mai's expression remained sharp and analytical as she studied the albino. "Oh? And what does he require from my boss specifically? I'll need details if I'm to see if Yami can fulfill his request."

 _…_ _Shit_. Bakura had maneuvered himself into a corner. It was like there was a metaphorical knife to his throat and Bakura had no defense. If he backed down now, Mai would grow suspicious and tell her client. This was not going at all like Bakura had hoped. "He… wants to meet Yami. Honestly, I have no idea why, but he was insistent on meeting him in person. I guess he has personal business or something with him." Bakura hoped the vagueness of it would come off as Bakura not particularly interested in Marik's business.

Mai sat there in silence, thinking as she watched Bakura squirm in his seat. He noted that Ryou had been gone for quite some time. It was probably for the best that he was – he was probably hiding in the kitchen until the last minute. No sooner had Bakura thought that did Ryou come up with a couple of cups of tea, offering one to Mai first. This broke her from her trance as she gave Ryou a radiant smile. "Why thank you, love. How thoughtful!" Ryou gave a small smile before turning to Bakura with a cup for him.

Bakura locked eyes with Ryou for a moment as he took his tea, noticing the slight tremble in Ryou's hand as he passed the cup. He knew Ryou was worried and panicked, but knowing his brother, it was more for Bakura's well-being than anything else. _I'll be fine Ryou. Just take care of yourself._ Bakura wished he could offer verbal comfort to his twin, but with Mai in the room, he didn't dare say anything. Mai would find a way to use his own words against him.

Bakura watched as Ryou returned to the kitchen, most likely to stay out of the way as much as possible. He took a long sip of his drink before glancing back over at Mai, the smile gone her face. "Alright. Consider it done." Bakura blinked, confused for a moment. "What?" A thin smile grew on Mai's face before she took a quick sip of the tea. "Marik's request. I'll ask Yami to meet with him should you two succeeded in getting the Puzzle. My client shouldn't have any qualms meeting someone. I expect you still want to receive the commission?"

Bakura blinked, somewhat startled by the sudden compliance by Mai. "Yeah… but wait a minute. You're just going to grant it to him? Just like that?" Mai nodded before taking a longer sip of her tea. "Of course. You said you trusted him. That alone speaks volumes. If you think he can be trusted and has proven himself a capable specialist, then I see no reason why Marik shouldn't meet Yami." Mai continued to drink her tea, keeping her eyes low. Bakura stared at her, trying to see where the catch was. _She gave in too easily. What is she playing at?_

Bakura took another longer sip of tea, eyes not breaking away from the woman on his couch. Mai finally spoke, that small smirk still on her face. "It's also in your benefit to keep Yami happy and well, so I know you wouldn't do anything that would threaten my client. And if this does happen to be the case, well, it's good to know I have insurance." Bakura had been reaching to put down his cup when it slipped from his hand, clattering for a moment before settling. His expression darkened as he glared at Mai, her violet eyes trained on him.

 _So that's why she's not concerned. Fucking bitch. Damn it all to hell._ Bakura was furious but there was nothing he could do. Any advantage or sway he had over Mai and Yami was gone now that she knew about Ryou. The cat was out of the bag – No matter what he threatened, he couldn't follow through. Not without risking Ryou as collateral damage. Bakura's hands clenched together, his jaw locking as he tried to physically restrain his anger.

Bakura watched as Mai finished her tea before sighing loudly, a pleasant smile on her face. "Well, I don't know about you, but I feel much better. As much fun as this date was, I should probably get going. Yami will want to hear all about my surprise visit today." Bakura remained sitting as Mai stood up and stretched for a moment, raising her arms above her head. He gritted his teeth as he heard her hum cheerfully. He stood up, gripping the arm of the chair.

"You're a fucking bitch, you know? This is low, even for you Mai." He growled, unable to keep his growing fury in check. Mai just grabbed her coat on the arm of the couch, putting it on as she shrugged. "I believe you were given plenty of warning of what would happen if you didn't get in touch with me. I can see from your answering machine that you definitely got my calls. I don't think this meeting was unwarranted. You only have yourself to blame for bringing this upon yourself."

Bakura exhaled, but didn't say anything. He knew Mai had a point. He had ignored her messages, thinking it wasn't worth his time. This was what he got for his arrogance. Before Bakura could reply, Ryou came out of the kitchen almost tentatively, glancing around. "You're leaving Ms. Valentine?" Mai quickly turned to the younger brother, a smile on her face as she giggled. Bakura growled as he stayed close by, not trusting the almost insane woman.

"Yes, unfortunately. Though I'd much rather spend more time with a cutie like you. Thank you so much for the tea, Ryou. That really hit the spot!" Ryou just blinked, noticing the sudden shift in mood from the bubbly woman. "Uh… no problem. If there's anything I can get you before you leave though, let me know." Bakura closed his eyes – Ryou was always excessively polite towards guests. If Mai knew how much of a snarky asshole his brother could be, he imagined she would've dropped the act sooner.

Mai just giggled before giving Ryou a hug. "You're too sweet. We'll have to hang out sometime without your brute of a brother bothering us, what do you say?" Ryou seemed startled by the sudden contact, giving a quick pat on Mai's back as he tried to worm his way out of her hug. "I-I guess we'll have to see." Bakura decided to save his brother from this awkward display of diplomacy. "That's enough Mai. Stop harassing my brother, got it?" He pried Mai away from Ryou, his brother's polite smile appearing rather weak.

Mai just rolled his eyes before giving an exaggerated sigh. "Ruin my fun, why don't you? You're just too cruel, Bakura. If that's the way you're going to be." Mai zipped up her jacket as she walked to the door. "Bye you two! Give me an update every once and while Bakura. And Ryou – let me know when you want to hang out! Just give me a ring!" Mai winked at the two brothers, a perky grin on her face as she saw herself out. Ryou raised his hand to wave goodbye, almost as if in a daze. As the door slammed shut, the two brothers were left standing next to each other, almost as if in shock.

"Well… That happened." Ryou murmured softly, almost confused as if he wasn't sure how to feel or react. Bakura sighed, finally releasing the tension that had been building up. He turned away to walk into the living room, his hands shaking. "Fuck!" He yelled as he grabbed the tea cup sitting on the table – one that had lip stick stained to the side – and flung it at the wall. He gritted his teeth as he heard the cup shatter against the wall. He raised both his hands to grip his hair, not caring about the sharp pain that came from pulling at his scalp. _Fuck. This is just… fuck!_

Bakura focused on breathing, trying to calm down. He was livid. He couldn't believe things had gotten as fucked up as they did. He pissed off Yami and now Mai was on his ass. If he didn't do as they asked, Ryou would get hurt. If he failed to get the Puzzle, Ryou would get hurt. If Marik was discovered to be an enemy of Yami, Ryou will get hurt. Succeed or fail – Bakura had failed to protect his brother. Things were simpler when the world assumed Bakura was a lone wolf with no ties. But now that the secret was out, now that they knew about his twin brother, everything was going to shit.

 _I fucked up. And now it's going to Ryou's life at risk._

The thought of his brother broke Bakura from his rage. He glanced behind to see Ryou just shaking his head, staring at the broken teacup on the carpet. "What did that tea cup ever do to you?" Bakura watched as Ryou knelt down to collect the broken bits, seeming more put out by the broken dishware than anything else. "And I even pulled out the good china. This is why we can't have nice things." Bakura watched almost in a daze as his brother went about his business, almost as if ignoring of the past hour of their life.

Finally Bakura regained his senses as he knelt down next to Ryou, staring at the carpet. Ryou glanced up for a moment before returning his focus on cleaning up the broken pieces. "Ryou." Bakura spoke quietly, reaching to take the pieces his brother collected. "Are you okay?" Ryou flicked his eyes over at Bakura, letting his twin taken the broken bits from him before collecting more pieces. "I'm fine. Are you going to be okay? You seem more on edge than myself."

Bakura shook his head, brushing off Ryou's question. "I'm fine. You don't have to lie to me. Did Mai do anything or threaten you in any fashion?" Ryou glanced up, almost in shock at the suggestion. He stood up as he walked to the kitchen. "Heavens no. She would hardly be a professional if she went around threatening civilians, now would she? Hardly makes her a diplomat and the face of her client." Bakura growled as he followed his brother, annoyed at Ryou's evasiveness. "Ryou, I'm serious!"

"And I'm serious too." Ryou grabbed a plastic grocery bag to dump the broken bits he collected before holding out the bag for his twin. "Bakura, I know you think I'm ignorant, but I've been aware for quite some time how risky your position is. For us to make it nine years without people realizing we're siblings is kind of miraculous to be honest. It's only now after all this time that the charade falls apart shouldn't be that shocking." Ryou tied off the plastic bag before setting it next to the trash can, moving to clean the kitchen. Bakura just watched, somewhat in a stupor.

Ryou sighed as he put away his tea set. "Not to sound fatalistic, but I've come to terms a long time ago that I might become a casualty of your work. That used to piss me off, but I realized… after the whole shit show with the mafia a few years back…" Bakura blinked as he realized what Ryou was referring to. "You mean the Orichalcos incident." Back when Bakura had a target on his back for refusing to cooperate and work with the terrorist organization. He refused to mention anything to Ryou and had even spent weeks away, trying to put some distance between the two of them to keep his twin out of harm's way.

"Yeah… You got hurt and I didn't hear from you ever. I realized… losing you would be even worse than losing my life. If I died, I'd be with mom and dad and Amane. If you died, I'd be alone." Ryou ducked his head down slightly. "I don't think I could handle that. I need people in my life. I can't-" Bakura glanced over at Ryou, who despite hiding his face with a curtain of hair, couldn't hide his trembling hands. Bakura closed his eyes, his body tensing in his own frustration.

"Bakura, I'm not strong like you. If something were to happen to me, you'll be fine. You've always been the stronger between the two of us. I couldn't- You'll be okay without-" Ryou's voice finally cracked, the trembling in his hands how spreading to the rest of his body as Ryou gripped the counter. Bakura finally snapped, reaching to grab Ryou by both of his shoulders. "Ryou, shut up." He growled, his hands tight on his twin's shoulders, Ryou kept his head ducked down.

Bakura stared at the mop of white hair as Ryou fought back sobs. "…What?" Ryou finally whispered out once he got his breathing under control. Bakura just growled, his grip tightening. "Just shut up, you idiot. No one's going to hurt you. I'm not going anywhere. Neither are you. Like hell I'm going to ever let anything hurt you, you fucking got that?" Bakura felt his arms shake, so he strengthened his grip on Ryou's shoulders, knowing it would likely leave bruises later. It was better than letting Ryou know how close Bakura was to seeing his world fall apart.

"Bakura, I…" Ryou didn't get far as Bakura yanked his brother into a tight hug. "Just shut up. Nothing's going to happen to you. Because I can't- I can't do this without you, got it? You're not being noble so just shut up, all right?" Bakura practically yelled the words, letting anger be his outlet for his fear. Ryou stiffened, shocked yet again by his brother display of affection. He relaxed as he hugged his brother back, the embrace tightening as Bakura felt the first wave of tears finally break through. Ryou was tough – he rarely saw his brother cry. That last time Ryou cried was at their parents' funeral.

Bakura remembered that the last time he saw Ryou cry was also one of the first time he heard his brother swear at him. This case seemed to bring out the worst in the two brothers. Bakura clenched his brother, not caring if he was holding a little too tight. The thought of losing Ryou, of hurting his little brother… it hurt more than he thought imaginable. Mai had only visited to let him know how fragile this precarious situation was – Ryou was still fine. But just the possibility that Ryou would get hurt because of his older brother caused a sharp pain in Bakura's chest.

"Bakura? You're crushing me." The thief heard his brother's muffled voice as he was finally broken from his thoughts. He rather reluctantly let go, watching Ryou clean up the tears that stained his cheeks. Ryou took a deep breath as he crossed his arms, looking a little embarrassed by his emotional outburst. Bakura, now feeling a bit awkward for his overreaction, shoved his hands in his pockets. "Feeling better?" he mumbled out, glancing around the kitchen as if disinterested.

The blush grew on Ryou's face as he nodded. "Uh, yeah… So now what?" Bakura's eyes furrowed as he thought over the question. _Yeah. What do we do now?_ Their situation had become really messy and dangerous, but it wasn't hopeless. If Bakura played his cards right, he could get still them out safely. But that meant figuring out the clues and little mysteries around them. He needed to know what exactly what he was dealing with before he could move on. And there was one person – or rather one Ishtar – who could help him out.

"You're going to relax and take it easy. You've had a stressful evening." Ryou blinked, before a smile grew on his face. "Since when did you become so maternal, Bakura? That's rather unlike you." Bakura rolled his eyes as he placed the last of the dishes in the sink. "Fuck you. Just get some damn rest, got it?" Ryou laughed as he passed his brother going out of the kitchen. "Fine, fine. I know when I'm not wanted." Bakura rolled his eyes yet again at his dramatic twin.

"Hey Bakura." The thief turned his head slightly to glance at Ryou from the corner of his eye. "You take care of yourself too, okay?" Bakura blinked before snorting, almost scoffing towards his brother. "Yeah, whatever. Stop being such a nag." He heard Ryou chuckle as he left the room. Bakura found himself alone with his thoughts, thinking rapidly. Despite his panic and frustration, Bakura knew he had to figure out a plan quickly. If didn't want this to turn into another shit storm of a case, he needed to take action.

He knew who he needed to talk to, but Bakura also knew he had to do his research before confronting the individual. And the best way to research was to spy. He grabbed a spare sheet of paper from the drawer and pen, quickly jotting down an agenda as he figured out what days and times people were free next week. The issue was made more complicated that Marik was off classes for another few weeks. After a moment's thought, he found a solution to his issue. A few minutes later, Bakura saw a plan take form.

 _This could work. Now to not screw things up…_


	26. Chapter 26

**Author's Note:** I know they are minor characters, but I love writing Mai and Ryou. I take this as a sign that my next fanfic should have either one of these characters as the main character.

Which leads to my next segue - if you haven't already - please vote in my poll to figure out the focus in my next story.

 **Disclaimer:** You already know. Bleh.

Thank you for reading. Hope you enjoy. Let me know if you do!

I update weekly! (Now becoming Tuesdays instead of Wednesdays!)

Bon appetite!

* * *

Bakura knew the best way to get information out of Odion would be when Marik wasn't there. This was a rather tricky feat since Marik didn't have classes and any free time he had he would spend with Bakura. Tricky didn't mean impossible, especially not with a master thief on the job. Bakura had an idea on how to distract Marik for an afternoon without being seen as a sneaky bastard about it. All it would require is some cooperation from the family side.

So a couple days after Mai visited, Bakura did something he never thought he would ever do. He took a deep breath as he dialed the numbers on his phone, anxiously tapping his fingers on the counter as he waited for the phone to be picked up. A few rings later, Bakura heard a prompt greeting on the phone. _"This is Ishizu."_ Bakura swallowed for a moment before finally speaking. "Uh, hey. It's me. Bakura. How's it going?"

A long silence stretched between the two of them, as Bakura started to regret his decision. _No. This will work. I just have to commit._ After what seemed like an eternity, Ishizu finally spoke. _"What do you want?"_ Bakura blinked, noticing that the tone was not nearly as nasty as he thought it would be given their history. He found this encouraging. "I wanted to ask a favor of you."

There was another pause before Ishizu replied. _"And what might that be?"_ Bakura noticed that her tone had changed from somewhat polite to now somewhat threatening. _Shit. Don't screw this up_. "It's nothing major, it's about Marik is all." There wasn't any time for an awkward pause to develop as Ishizu quickly responded. _"What did you do to my brother? I swear to god if you do anything to hurt hi-"_

"No no no! It's not like that! Marik's fine! Why the fuck would I hurt him?"

 _"_ _You've threatened to do it before."_

"That was then. It's different now."

 _"_ _I beg to differ. There are certain qualities of a person that are not so easily changed. Sorry if I don't believe your change of heart."_

"What have I done for you to hold this goddamn grudge?"

 _"_ _You threatened me a knifepoint in my office. I think that speaks for itself."_

"You've punched and slapped me. You're no Mother Theresa over there."

 _"_ _I never claimed I was. At least I've never threaten to murder family members over this."_

"We're losing focus. Can we bring the conversation back on topic?"

 _"_ _Yes, please. I'd like to know what you've done to my brother."_

"Nothing he didn't ask for…"

 _"_ _What?"_

"Nothing! Look, I was just calling to see if you would give Marik a call."

 _"…_ _What?"_ Bakura noticed Ishizu suddenly dropped the hostile act with that request. He let out a sigh internally, hoping this change of luck would remain. "Uh.. yeah. You should talk to Marik. He's been a bit put out since Odion's birthday thing." The standard awkward pauses returned as Ishizu seemed to think over this. _"How does this relate to me though?"_

"Well, Marik knows you aren't thrilled about… yeah. He's afraid that you might hate him or something." Ishizu seemed to get irked by that comment. _"Why on earth would he think that?"_ Bakura resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Sometimes she could be as dense as her brother. "Because you've made it very clear that you don't approve of me. And of his sexuality. So yeah, he's gonna think there's beef between you two." He heard Ishizu sputtering on the other side. _"That's not- It's- It's nothing against him. I was just shocked was all. I just-"_

Bakura sighed, deciding to catch Ishizu a break. Not that she deserved it, but because it would work into his plan. "Look, you don't have to justify yourself to me. You know I don't care." Ishizu seemed to think over his words. _"…Right."_ Bakura glanced at the clock, noticing it was almost noon. "Marik's free this afternoon." There was a confused noise on the other side of the line. " _I beg your pardon?"_ Bakura sighed loudly, glad he was over the phone and not talking in person to Ishizu. Otherwise he would be even more embarrassed.

"Marik doesn't have classes for another few weeks. So he has a lot of free time. Including this afternoon. He likes smoothies in case you hadn't noticed… I don't know if you wanted to get together and talk to him or something…" There was a brief pause and Bakura felt the need to fill the gap. "Not that I care what happens. I mean, he's your brother. Just… whatever." Bakura bit his lip, unsure if he had sold it or not. Sure, he did want to cheer up Marik, but the big picture goal was to distract Marik while Bakura interrogated Odion.

 _"_ _Okay. I… I think I might do that."_ Bakura perked up, relieved to hear Ishizu's response. This would make things significantly easier for the afternoon if the two younger Ishtar siblings were occupied. Still, an act had to be kept up. Bakura snorted as if disinterested. "Yeah, well, good. I'm tired of Marik being mopey." He heard something resembling a light chuckle from Ishizu. The sound was so bizarre. Perhaps it was because Bakura was used to her being angry with him all the time.

 _"_ _Right. Well, I suppose I should call my brother then."_ Bakura grunted, getting to hang up the phone. He heard Ishizu call his name one last time. "What?" He snapped, not looking forward to being yelled at again. _"… Thank you._ " Bakura blinked as Ishizu hung up, not having time to respond. That had been rather unexpected. It always astonished Bakura when Ishizu was civil towards him. It was a rather nice feeling not to be hated, albeit a bit odd.

Granted, Bakura suspected that if Ishizu found out that he had ulterior motives for encouraging her to hang out with her little brother, then Ishizu would most likely be furious. She was rather suspicious when it came to dealing with Bakura. She knew she had to just suffer through times with him because of her brothers, though she did not hide the fact that she loathed the albino thief. Bakura didn't particularly care either way. In the end, it didn't matter.

Bakura put the issue out of mind and instead decided to focus on his afternoon visit with Odion…

* * *

Bakura wasn't entirely sure what to expect when he broke into Marik's apartment and snooped around Odion's room. Granted, by break in he meant simply use his key and walk into the apartment. It felt more illegal when he entered the elder brother's room. Bakura knew so little about the man and just figured he would find a very tidy and neat room. Which was why Bakura was impressed by his record collection. Apparently, Odion had very good taste in music.

Bakura spent few minutes admiring the collection of records ranging from Fleetwood Mac to the Beatles to John Coltrane. There was something very humanizing seeing this side of the rather stoic elder brother. It gave Bakura glimpse into the likes and hobbies of the brother whom Marik seemed to adore. He checked several posters of various artists including Bruce Springsteen and Jimi Hendrix that decorated the room. It felt very comfortable and welcoming.

Bakura reminded himself of why he was there as he looked around for anything that might stand out. He wasn't sure what he was looking for, but figured he would get his snooping done sooner than later. Bakura's eyes focused on a desk next to the bed, knowing that would be his best bet. He quickly shuffled through the drawers, quickly scouring for anything that might stand out. Aside from some notepads, phone chargers, and other useless junk, Bakura found nothing.

As he pilfered through the drawers, he accidentally pulled out one of the drawers too far and the drawer came out altogether. Bakura swore as several pencils and what looked like a rubber band ball fell to the ground. He sighed as he stuck the drawer back in place before kneeling down to pick up the fallen trinkets. This was going to take forever if he kept up at this pace. He glanced around to notice the rubber band ball had rolled under the bed.

Bakura reached underneath the bedframe, searching for the ball when his hand landed on a pile of thick books. Bakura pulled them out, initially planning on just moving them out of the way. He paused, however, when he looked at the titles of the textbooks. "DSM-4 Psychology Guide," "Mental Health and Understanding Diagnosis," "Personality Disorders – A Study of the Undiagnosed." Bakura blinked as he stared at the covers of the books.

 _Odion's not taking classes. Marik isn't taking psychology. Why would Odion have these books hidden?_ Of the books he collected though, the one that stood out to Bakura was a small notepad no bigger than an iPhone. Bakura flipped it open, studying the contents as he realized there were different dates and times listed. He blinked as he read the list:

 _October 16 – 1-3 pm_

 _Missed classes._

 _October 19 – 9 am- 12 pm_

 _Found by the docks. Went for a "walk"_

 _October 20 – 4:30 – 5:30 pm_

 _Went to grab a smoothie_.

Bakura blinked, trying to make sense of the collection of dates. After a few moments of studying, Bakura realized Odion hadn't been writing about himself – he had been documenting Marik. But for some reason, these didn't seem like rendezvouses or hang out time between the two brothers. It also seemed research-like in nature. As if Odion was observing Marik's behavior.

Normally, this would have made Bakura laugh, as he himself often felt like observing and studying Marik's strange behaviors and habits. However, with the psychology textbooks stacked next to him, Bakura knew that the intent was completely different. _Marik's… sick?_ The words sounded strange in Bakura's head, but that seemed like the words for it. If Marik had a mental illness… would that explain all the strange happenings that were going on? That seemed like a drastic assumption to make, but Odion seemed to be taking this idea seriously.

Bakura narrowed his eyes as he closed the small notebook before turning his attention to the psychology books next to him. If Odion truly believed Marik was sick in the psychological sense, then Bakura wanted to find out exactly what they were dealing with. He flipped open one of the books, perusing through the pages. The folded corner of one of the pages caught his eyes as he stopped to study the contents of the page, his eyes widening.

"Bakura?" The surprised voice broke the thief from his research, his head snapping up. Odion looked almost stunned instead of angry, as if shocked by the sight of Bakura sitting on the floor of his room. Bakura blinked, his hands clenching the book he held as he stared at Odion. The two men remained quiet for several long moments, both trying to figure out what to do.

"Uh… Bakura, if you don't mind, I'm going to ask that you leave my room, please." Bakura resisted the urge to chuckle at Odion's insistence on politeness. Bakura stood up silently, placing the books on the desk as he got up. Odion stepped forward to grab something from his desk, almost as if dismissing Bakura from the room. It was as if he was willing to forget the whole incident if he left now. But Bakura had intended to get answers. He watched Odion, who continued to ignore him.

"DID." Bakura stated the letters with no preamble. He studied Odion, who kept his face blank. Despite his control, Bakura caught how his eyes widened slightly, a muscle straining in his neck at the words. "I beg your pardon?" Bakura leaned back on the desk, his eyes not leaving Odion. "DID. Dissociative identity disorder. This is what it's all about isn't it?"

The silence between the two was almost painful as Odion stood up straight to stare at Bakura. The albino met his gaze, unfazed and relentless. He didn't know what the bald man was thinking, but he knew he must have struck a nerve. And based on the intense silence between the two, Bakura knew he had hit the mark. Odion closed his eyes, as if thinking about the situation at hand before turning to leave. Bakura quickly reached a hand out and caught Odion by his shoulder.

Odion paused before glancing back, his expression unreadable. Bakura sighed, glancing away as he spoke. "Look, I know you probably don't want to tell me. This is personal, I get it. But I care about Marik too. I just want to help him. I can't pretend nothing's going on any longer." Bakura lowered his eyes, not meeting Odion's gaze. He knew he could threaten the brother into telling what he needed, but he felt the honest approach – his genuine concern for Marik – would speak greater volume than anything threat Bakura could make.

The minutes passed by until Bakura heard Odion give a loud sigh. "Alright. It's affected you as well so you should know what you're dealing with." Bakura nodded his head, murmuring his thanks, feeling a huge wave of exhaustion. Odion sat down on the edge of his bed, his hands folded together as he stared at the floor. Bakura looked around for a moment before deciding to sit on the chair by the desk. The two sat there is silence for a moment.

"… Where to start? I suppose… perhaps…" Odion thought softly out loud, still not looking at Bakura. Bakura bit his lip, deciding to help Odion along. "Dissociate identity disorder… That's split personality disorder, right?" Odion nodded his head, his eyes focused on the floor. "Essentially. It's where two or more separate entities share the same body. In Marik's case, there are two. Marik is the primary individual, the original. I believe he developed a second personality several years back. It's only been in the last year or two that I've come to identify what he had."

"… He's had this for years?" Odion grunted, raising his hands to press at his chin right below his mouth. "Yes… Truth be told, there are many psychologists who don't believe dissociative identity disorder is a disease and that it's a representation of some other mental disease. I probably would have dismissed it too. However… the signs are just too obvious to ignore. And…" Odion leaned his head forward, his expression darkening. "I've met his other personality."

Bakura raised a hand to rub at his chin, his mind going a mile a minute. _Odion's met Marik's other personality? How did that happen? How could Marik have another personality and never mention something to me? What if this is all just a big hoax?_ Bakura glanced back at Odion, who was watching. "… Tell me about this encounter. How do you know he has another personality?" Odion nodded before turning to stare straight ahead. The Ishtar brother was being rather compliant.

"I suppose the first thing I should address is how one would develop a personality disorder. Simply put, people with DID have a history of trauma. They dissociate to cope with pain, tragedy or abuse." It only took a moment for Bakura to make the connection. "So he developed an alternate personality because your father…" Odion sighed as he sat up, staring at the wall. "Our father… growing up, he was very strict but never unfair. Our mother did well to balance him out."

Odion closed his eyes. "But when our mother died, it was as if something else broke in our father. I think the signs were always there. He would lose his temper or get irrationally angry, but our mother always knew how to handle it to help calm him down. But with her gone… he became lost and lashed out. He was especially hard on Marik. Because our mother died in childbirth, I believe our father held Marik responsible."

Bakura didn't say anything but narrowed his eyes. Every time heard more about the Ishtar father, the more he ended up hating the man. Odion's voice brought Bakura out of his thoughts. "None of us got out unscathed with our father. Ishizu and I both had our troubles with our father, but we also knew that our father before our mother died. Marik didn't. At least Ishizu and I had some semblance of a healthy family life. Marik never did, despite how we tried. We did what we could, but there was only so much we could do to protect him."

Odion sighed softly. "I'm not sure when, but I think it was sometime after the scars that Marik developed his other personality as a coping mechanism. To help deal with the pain. He needed some way to escape and not feel so helpless." Bakura knew exactly what Odion meant by the scars. When put into context like that, Bakura realized that would make sense. If the other personality developed as a means to handle the abuse he suffered. After experiencing that sort of abuse, he could only imagine what an eleven-year-old child might do to survive. Still…

"While I see where you're coming from, this still seems like a bit of jump to make. Not to sound skeptical, but it seems a bit outlandish. Another personality?" Odion nodded his head, almost in agreement. He didn't say anything, almost as if debating something. Bakura realized that Odion was holding back something. _Is this relating to him meeting Marik's other personality?_ Bakura narrowed his eyes for a moment before deciding to test those waters. "When did you meet Marik's other self?"

Odion didn't react for a moment before closing his eyes, almost as if defeated. "… About seven years ago, when our father died." Bakura didn't say anything, but his body tensed up, curiosity and dread quickly settling in. "… Marik told me he told you about our father. But that's only part of the story. He… our father had been in legal disputes with Sir Yami for several years prior to the surrender of our family land. The stress from having to deal with that only compounded his… less pleasant qualities."

Odion blinked his eyes open to stare at the floor for a moment. "Ishizu and I figured if we kept a low profile and just obeyed our father, we could minimize the damage done. We just wanted to get by and keep each other safe. I was afraid that any legal actions I took might end up with us siblings separated and I couldn't…" Bakura nodded his head understandingly. Odion didn't need to explain himself – he understood his difficult position more than he could ever say. In a way, Bakura felt he understood Odion better now than ever before, his thoughts now drifting towards his twin and what he would do to protect Ryou.

"Despite that, after what our father did to Marik's back and to Ishizu…" Bakura blinked for a moment, confused. He knew about Marik's back, but he knew nothing of what happened to Ishizu. Part of him always dismissed her in Marik's past because she had never been there. He knew that she left before their father died, but Marik never said why. Marik didn't know why, but apparently Odion did. Before he could ask, Odion continued to speak. "After what our father did, I couldn't sit back any longer. Ishizu had already decided to escape. I decided to take the issue to court and get my brother out of my father's custody."

Odion leaned forward on his knees, finally glancing up to meet Bakura's eyes. "Marik told you that we went to Cairo for a business settlement when our father died?" Bakura nodded, realizing the implication in the process. "You didn't go just for business though, did you?" Odion shook his head no. "Part of the reason we went was because our father was called to court, having been charged to child abuse. Marik would stay back at the hotel, assuming that we were at business when in actuality, the first few days were spent in court. Those were some very long and stressful days."

Bakura watched Odion, who seemed to grow weary and tired. "In the end, you won custody." Odion nodded, but a concerned look grew on his face. "Yes… but that might have exacerbated the issue. I was named Marik's new legal guardian and we had a few weeks to settle the issue before Marik would leave our father. I thought this meant the worst was over. However, with the conviction of child abuse, our father's standing in the business operation to keep the family lands completely fell apart."

Odion lowered his hands, his expression almost lost in the memory. "I had gotten a call from one of my father's lawyers that evening saying the deal broke apart. I was in the hotel with Marik playing cards when I could hear our father coming down the hallway. I knew something was very wrong. I knew that things were going to end badly. I told Marik to hide. I didn't want him to see whatever happened next. Whatever problems our father had, it was with me and not Marik."

"When my father finally got the room… he was furious. He blamed me for betraying him. He declared he was going to disown me and Ishizu for conspiring against him. That he'd sooner kill Marik than let me have custody of him. I couldn't let him see Marik. My father was so far gone and was a danger to himself and everyone around him." Odion sighed as he unzipped his jacket that he had been wearing. "Marik's not the only one with scars."

Bakura blinked as he studied the light scars that trailed up Odion's shoulders on his upper back. Unlike Marik's deep, ragged scars that were carved into his back, Odion's was lighter and wider, almost as if he had been struck with something instead of sliced by a knife. Though it should have been obvious to Bakura that Marik's siblings also must have had scars from the abuse they suffered, he never made the connection. He glanced up at Odion. "Your father…?"

Odion shrugged his jacket back on, his face relatively calm. "I was older than Marik and naturally stronger than a child. I tried to fight back. I had managed to knock the knife out of his hand, but he ended up finding another way to beat me. He probably would have continued his abuse until he killed me if Marik hadn't started crying." Bakura clenched his jaw, a queasy sensation filling his stomach. Marik said he didn't really remember what happened the night his father was killed. Bakura had assumed that he had blacked out. It didn't occur to him that Marik might have been suppressing the trauma.

"I tried to stop our father, but I was in so much pain and bleeding quite a bit. I could barely hold up my own weight; much less restrain an adult male. Our father pulled Marik out from hiding, yanking him by his hair. He grabbed the knife that I had knocked away previously and told him he would finish the job." Odion sighed as he crossed his arms, almost fighting back a shudder. "He intended to kill Marik and then kill himself. Murder-suicide. He said it was to spare Marik from suffering anymore." Bakura didn't say anything, but his hands clenched together, the only thing he could do his keep his anger and horror in check. _Marik… why didn't you tell me?_

"Marik… he was terrified beyond words. I can't blame Marik either – our father was threatening to kill him with a knife. I remember hearing his screaming, pleading to our father. I… never felt so helpless. I was supposed to keep Marik safe from him and…" Odion stopped talking, his hands trembling. Bakura knew that it was not from fear but from a sense of anger stemming from his powerlessness. Odion took a deep breath, lowering his head slightly. "That's when I met… him."

Bakura looked up stare at Odion, whose face seemed haunted and intense. The silence between the two was heavy. "Him?" Bakura asked softly, unsure if he wanted to know the answer. Odion just nodded "Marik's other self… I don't know why or how he came out exactly, but I remember there was a sudden change. Marik stopped crying and I thought he had given up or our father had finally killed him. I tried to get up when I heard… laughing. A manic and crazed laughter."

Odion looked up to stare at the wall. "I had never seen our father frightened before, but when he stepped into my line of vision, I had never seen him so terrified. The terror was short-lived, as he seemed to recall himself and tried to attack Marik again. I don't where Marik found the strength but he suddenly pinned our father to the wall with the knife. I was horrified but I couldn't find any words to say. I didn't know what had happened. I didn't know my father had been scared. I don't know how he was overpowered. And Marik…"

Bakura swallowed, his entire body tense as Odion spoke. "Marik… no whoever it was, it wasn't Marik. It was someone else. His voice, his inflection, his attitude – all of that changed. If I hadn't known it was my brother there, I would have sworn that someone had found his twin. My brother was an energetic, shy, yet cheerful kid. This kid who stabbed our father with a knife… he was malicious and cruel. After he stabbed our father, he started laughing like this was fun. Like it was a _game._ He was thrilled to cause pain to the man who had stabbed him first."

Bakura gave a shuddering sigh, feeling himself grow weak. _This… he's not…_ Bakura didn't want to ask the question, but he knew he needed an answer. "Odion… Marik said that nobody knew who killed your father. That's not true, though. You know, don't you?" Odion bit on his thumb, not meeting Bakura's eyes. "I do." He murmured softly, Bakura inhaling sharply. The albino closed his eyes, a shudder running quickly through his body. "Who?" Bakura whispered the question harshly, praying that Odion would give him a different answer from what he was expecting.

Bakura knew the answer as he heard Odion sighed. "Marik… killed our father."


	27. Chapter 27

**Author's Note:** My beta reader is starting a new job next week! I'm so excited for her!

 **Disclaimer:** Bleh. Thanks for reading. Enjoy!

I update weekly!

Bon appetite!

* * *

Bakura and Odion both sat in silence, staring off into nothing. Odion leaned forward, his mouth resting on his knuckles as he closed his eyes. Bakura sat stiffly in his chair, his arms crossed and his jaw clenched he glared at the floor. He was furious. He was crushed. He was confused. He was horrified. He was frustrated. In the flood of these confusion emotions, one stood out above them all – concern. A rush of worry for Marik consumed him.

 _Marik… murdered his father._

The thought weighed heavily on the albino's mind. Bakura knew that the Ishtar family had some serious baggage in their past. Marik could barely talk about it. He still wore the scars both figuratively and physically. Bakura didn't know this when he decided to work with Marik a few months back. He had figured Marik would be bubbly airhead that he could manipulate. Things became more complicated as he developed feelings for his quirky and offbeat companion. Now things were even more complicated in the worst sense of the word as Bakura realized that Marik had committed murder.

"… Shit." Bakura hissed out, a wave of exhaustion hitting him. This couldn't get any worse. Odion sighed, standing up as he stretched. He walked over to grab one of the textbooks, his composure finally regained. "Marik stabbed our father multiple times in the chest. After that, he flung our father's body down and…" Odion flicked his eyes to glance at Bakura. "He…carved the skin off our father's back." Bakura flinched, unable to refrain the knee-jerk instinct.

 _Oh fuck_. Bakura knew Odion had to be telling the truth – one could not make up this sort of terrible shit and expect to be believed. Despite knowing this, Bakura could not imagine Marik doing the horrible things that Odion described. Marik had felt sick at the thought of potentially killing Rex and Weevil. He could not visualize the young man brutally murdering his father. He couldn't imagine Marik so filled with rage that he would skin his old man. _This is just too many levels of fucked up…_

"Fucking hell." Bakura murmured, glaring at the floor. Odion sighed, nodding along. "Yeah… After Marik's other self killed our father, he… turned the knife on me." Bakura's head jerked up, surprise etching his features. "What? Why?" Odion narrowed his eyes, as if he were trying to figure it out. "I'm not entirely sure, but I think it's because Marik didn't feel safe. His other self told me I had to go. That I would hurt Marik and make _him_ go away." Bakura noticed how he spoke as if Marik were two different individuals – the one who was his little brother and this monster that killed their father. Bakura realized he was starting to think in those terms as well.

"How did you escape then?" Bakura asked, aware that Odion had escaped death somehow. Odion flipped through the pages of one of the books on the shelf. "I didn't. I could barely sit up – I was in no position to run. I tried to talk Marik down. I knew it was probably a hopeless scenario. I don't know what it was, but something finally clicked and Marik seemed to finally return. He just sort of fell, crying about a headache and in shock." Odion returned to his seat on the bed, textbook still in hand.

"I didn't know what else to do but comfort Marik. The first thing I quickly realized was that Marik had no memory of what happened to our father. He remembered father being angry and being very scared, but he couldn't remember anything after being pulled of hiding. So I decided then that I wouldn't tell Marik the truth. I couldn't tell him that he murdered our father in such a gruesome way. If word ever got out… I couldn't let Marik get charged with patricide. I'm his older brother – it's my job to protect him."

Bakura studied Odion as the man spoke, piecing together the rest of the story. "So you lied to Marik. You made it look like someone broke in and killed your father. You didn't need to go so far – just enough so that they wouldn't blame you. And given the state you and your brother were in, it wouldn't be hard to do." Odion nodded, finally settling on one of the pages. "I didn't even tell Marik who the culprit was. I just wanted to put this whole scenario behind and get Marik to safety."

"… He didn't let go of the incident, though." Bakura murmured, thinking of Marik's righteous anger at Yami for the "murder" of their father. Odion gave a humorless laugh, his expression rather bitter. "Would you have been able to just move on from this traumatic event? Marik wanted closure. He wanted to find his peace. I think that's why he was so desperate to find our father's murderer. He came to the conclusion himself that it must have been Yami because why else would he have take our family's land right after this whole scandal."

Odion shook his head wearily. "Yami would have gotten our family's inheritance regardless of whether our father lived or died. Marik hadn't even known I had gotten custody of him from our father before his death. I was planning on telling him shortly afterwards, but then our father…" Odion stopped talking as he glanced down at the page he had opened to. He handed the book over to Bakura. The albino grabbed the textbook, staring down at the page describing symptoms of DID.

"After our father's death, I spent months and years trying to figure out what happened to Marik. I started to keep a closer eye on any odd behavior. That's when I noticed the symptoms – the headaches he would randomly get, the extreme anxiety he had since childhood, he used to have insomnia, though admittedly that has gotten better. The biggest clue was the amnesia. There were periods of times where Marik had no memory. Marik never paid any attention to these moments because he would assume that his memory was just fuzzy or he would fill in the blanks of his memories. He still does that."

Bakura blinked as he thought about the time he lost Marik at a grocery store those many weeks ago. Marik had told him he had just gone outside to wait but Bakura had known that was not true. Bakura also recalled when Odion and Marik got in a fight over where Marik had gone the morning of his birthday. And even more recently, Bakura only had to think back to his conversation with Marik, where he couldn't recall the details of getting the Millennium Eye. Bakura let out a shuddering sigh…

"The Millennium Eye… Marik's other self did that to Pegasus, didn't he?" Odion didn't answer for a few moments, instead focusing on the smaller journal that Bakura had previous taken a peek into. "… I suspect that's the case. I can't be sure, but all the evidence seems to point in that direction." Bakura suddenly recalled his conversation with Mai earlier that week. "Rex and Weevil. Do you know how they really died?" Odion turned his head sharply, the alarm evident in his eyes. Bakura narrowed his eyes as he realized his suspicions that Odion had been lying to him were proven true.

"They weren't killed by a gunshot. Their throats were slit. You knew, didn't you?" Odion bit his lips, his eyes furrowed his concentration. "I didn't know exactly how, but… yes, I figured Marik's other self had done it. They were dead before we left the scene. The Orichalcos weren't there until later. That really leads one option." Bakura leaned his head back to stare at the ceiling. He didn't really want to believe what was being told, but all those confounding pieces of the puzzles seemed to fall perfectly into place with this new knowledge. The headaches, the memory gaps, the knife, the Eye… it all made sense when put into context with Marik's mental illness.

 _Marik, you… damn it. Just damn_. Bakura knew that Marik was responsible, but he knew it wasn't truly Marik. It wasn't his fault and he hadn't asked to be this way. The entire situation was a train wreck, but more than that, it was horribly tragic. Bakura narrowed his eyes, glancing over at Odion. "So how have you protect Marik so far?" Bakura was unable to keep the accusing note out of his voice. Odion glanced up, but didn't say anything.

"You're his older brother and you say it's your job to keep him safe. But how is letting Marik continue on and not get treatment for this any better? Not taking action is just as bad as taking the wrong action. If Marik as DID like you say, then he needs serious help. You're enabling him by encouraging him to pursue a life of crime. Hell, this is probably the worst thing you could let him do – he's a danger to himself and those around him. I understand holding back the truth, but why did you not mention the DID to him?"

Odion sighed as he closed his notebook. "Don't you think I didn't try? I've been trying to tell Marik for months. But even the suggestion that he may not be mentally well sets him off. A few weeks ago, I tried to recommend him seeing a counselor to help him find closure after… everything. But Marik lashed out and was furious. He started to get a headache and that's when I realized it would be dangerous." Bakura glanced down at page that Odion had ripped out of his notebook, glancing down. It had only a few adjectives written.

"I don't know much about Marik's other self. What I do know is that he's dangerous and violent. I've also noticed that he consistently appears whenever Marik feels unsafe or is in danger. That would make sense with DID – it usually develops as a coping mechanism to deal with trauma." Bakura looked down at the list – _angry, aggressive, impulsive, manic, illogical_ – realizing that Odion had made it in a way to figure out this other side of his brother. "This… is the kind of person we are dealing with…"

Odion nodded his head as flipped through his journal. "Yes. Anytime I try to suggest getting Marik help, Marik feels insecure and suddenly threatened. And I don't think it's his fault – it's his other self who feels threatened, knowing that by getting Marik help, I'm threatening his existence… This other personality of his… it has no morals and no standards. It will do whatever it needs to in order to stay alive. Even if it means hurting the ones Marik cares for."

Bakura blinked, realizing what Odion was implying. It wasn't as simple as getting through Marik's thick skull that he needs help. Marik was resisting but his other self was resisting. It seemed like Marik had no control over when this other personality came out, but Odion said it would consistently come out whenever Marik was in danger. If the other self felt like his existence, and by extension Marik's existence was threatened, it would take over and do whatever it needed to survive. Regardless whether it was Bakura or Odion or Ishizu trying to help him.

Bakura gritted his teeth. _So Odion has just given up trying to get help for Marik?_ Sure, the situation was difficult to handle, but as things were, they couldn't let Marik go on without help. Clearly he was in desperate need of it if he had a second personality with murderous tendencies. "In spite of that, we have to do something. Marik can't keep living like this. This mission could very well be the death of him at this rate."

Bakura suddenly realized something he hadn't considered before, his thoughts on Yami and the Millennial case. He turned to stare at the bald man, who was sitting quietly. "Odion… does Marik truly want to meeting Yami? Or is that something his other self wants?" Odion closed his journal, glancing in Bakura's direction as he pondered his question. He seemed deep in thought before finally speaking. "I don't know. This is all a lot of guesswork. It's possible, but I can't be sure."

Bakura leaned back, crossing his arms. His expression darkened as he glared at the wall, as if the wall was the reason for this shit show he was dealing with. "Don't evade the question. Even Marik admitted that he doesn't know why, but he feels like he needs to meet Yami. It's not Marik who wants to meet with him. It's his other self. And if _he_ wants to meet with him…" Bakura mumbled off, almost growling the words. _And if his other self wants to meet Yami, then that likely means he considers Yami a threat. He sees Yami as dangerous._ Perhaps it was a stretch and Bakura was being paranoid. But being paranoid was what kept Bakura alive all these years.

Bakura knew his instincts were right on this. Even if Marik's other self wasn't the motivating factor behind Marik's desire to meet Yami, Bakura knew that was too dangerous. There was no way that Bakura could even think of allowing Marik to meet Yami. Not when he had a dangerous alter ego that has gorged a man's eye out and tore his own father's skin off his back. This other personality of his was a dangerous psychopath in every sense of the word. Bakura knew that for as much as he trusted Marik, he couldn't trust him with this.

In fact, Bakura wasn't sure how much he could trust Marik anymore.

The albino looked back towards Odion, who was watching him carefully, almost as if studying him. Bakura narrowed his eyes, running a hand through his hair as he exhaled. "Odion, if you're not going to do anything, then I fucking will. Marik has a mental disease where he has another personality that goes and kills people. If that's not reason to seek out counseling or medical treatment, I don't know what is. I don't care if I have to drag Marik down to the hospital myself – he's going to get some damn help."

"And what if by seeking out help he ends up being charged for the crimes he's committed? What if by pushing him in this direction, you scare Marik and force his other personality to come out and do more damage? Marik's still in control – we can't let him 'lose' control to his other self." Bakura gave a loud annoyed sigh as he stood up, now pacing. "That's better than doing nothing! If Marik isn't killed trying to assassinate Yami, then his other personality will put Marik in some other dangerous position that'll kill him! I'll fucking do it if you refu-"

"Is Ryou your older or younger brother, Bakura?"

Bakura whipped his head around to stare at Odion, his mind suddenly going blank. His mouth moved as he tried to find a response, words – anything. Odion just stared back, his eyes locked on the shocked albino and hands masking any emotion he might have revealed. Bakura finally gathered himself to choke out his next words. "What the hell are you talking about?" He tried to keep his voice gruff, as if bewildered by the change of subject. _How… could Odion possibly know?_

"Ryou. Your twin. Looks astonishingly like you if you weren't so grumpy all the time. Is he younger or older? I would guess younger but that could be his youthful appearance." Odion said the words plainly, almost as if he were discussing the weather. Despite the relaxed and easy tone of voice, Bakura saw how Odion's eyes pierced him, analyzing the albino. They were hawk-like, dark and sharp as if about to pounce upon his prey. And Bakura could only stare back stupidly, his words failing him.

"How… I don't… I don't know what you're talking about." Bakura finally settled out, desperate to deny the truth. How on earth had Odion discovered his twin? Bakura had been careful about his own home address and avoided the Ishtar family when with his brother. Odion should have no clue about his twin's existence. _But then again, Mai and Yami weren't supposed to know about Ryou and you saw how well that worked out._

"Of course you know what I'm talking about. It's your little brother. The one who works at the Black Clown Game Shop owned by Otogi. I've talked to him several times while picking up games for Marik." Bakura resisted the urge to slam his head against the wall. _Of course._ Bakura never pieced it together, but the games around the apartment had to have come from somewhere. The first game shop Marik visited was the Black Clown store, so of course Marik would tell his brother and of course Odion would go pick out some more games.

Bakura just clenched his jaw, running a hand through his hair. "So what? You met a doppelganger. That doesn't mean we're related." Even Bakura knew his argument was weak but it was better to fight than to let this secret out of the bag. Not when he suspected Odion planned on using Ryou against him. "Really? You sure seemed friendly with him when you two went shopping at the mall. I could hardly believe it when I saw the two of you together when you went to pick out Marik's birthday gift."

Bakura blinked. _How the fuck did he know… Ahh shit. The mall_. Bakura wasn't sure why he hadn't taken that precaution that day. He knew Odion worked at the mall. He knew that Odion worked as a security guard and he was even familiar with the bald man's hours. And yet he stupidly decided to go there with his twin brother to buy fucking children's trading cards. Bakura glanced at Odion, knowing that any further argument or denial would only be a waste of time. Odion knew.

"… This is about Marik and his health issues. Ryou has nothing to do with this." Bakura bluffed, trying to change the subject. Odion chuckled, but it sounded humorless and almost bitter. "On the contrary. Ryou has everything to do with it. He's your family. It's quite clear that you'll do anything to protect your little brother, as I would mine. And people go to extreme lengths to protect those they love. And although I would hate to do so, I will do whatever I need to protect Marik, including put his safety over your brother's."

Bakura finally snapped. This was twice in the last few days that he had found his brother's life in a precarious situation. Like hell he was going to take these threats anymore. "I swear to fucking God, Odion – if you hurt a single hair on my brother, I will tear you apart, limb from bloody limb. Got that?" Odion didn't react, but instead met the enraged albino with a steady gaze. Bakura breathed heavily, his shaking hands clenched as he tried to vent his anger.

"Then I think an arrangement can be made. I won't touch your brother and you won't do anything to endanger mine. We both continue about our businesses as normal and we'll both come out on the other side. All you have to do is drop the issue." Bakura growled, resisting the urge to attack Odion. It would accomplish nothing, but damn it would feel good right now. This was dirty and low. Bakura wished he had thought of something similar beforehand.

"… What are you trying to prove? You're only hurting Marik by continuing this." Bakura tried to reason with Odion, realizing this was his only hope. However, the stern look on the elder man's face told Bakura that he would not be persuaded. "We've already discussed this. We're leaving Marik be. He needs our support, not our judgment. This is for the best." Bakura laughed condescendingly, not believing the empty reassurance. The words weren't really for him.

"Do we understand each other?" Bakura snorted at the question, not answering but not snapping back. Bakura hated it, fuming but unable to fight back. Odion had him pinned – he had found Bakura's weak point. Odion nodded, standing as he straightened his jacket. "Good. I'm glad that we understand each other. We each keep our brothers safe and not meddle." Bakura glared at the floor, knowing this was his dismissal. He turned around and stormed towards the door.

"Bakura." Odion's soft voice caught his ear, the albino pausing with his hand resting on the door handle. Bakura didn't say anything but turned his head slightly to indicate that he was listening. Odion paused, but Bakura realized that was more Odion's natural speaking pattern than hesitation or thoughtfulness. "If I suspect that you might hurt Marik, whether it's physically or emotionally, whether it's talk to him about this issue or try approaching the police or a psychiatrist about this, consider your brother's life forfeit. I don't want to do this, but I will if I have to. Understand?"

Bakura's fury only seemed to increase. As if Odion hadn't been clear before, there was no mistaking the message sent. Bakura had thought Odion had come to trust him and let down his guard. But that was never the case. Odion never trusted him and had always considered him the enemy. Even though Odion was rather peaceful and reserved, it was clear he would do whatever necessary to protect Marik. Even if it would hurt Marik doing so.

"… Fuck you." Bakura hissed out the words as he flung the door open, only to slam it behind him. He felt his anger building up. He had to get out. He needed some air now. He needed to get away from all of this. Bakura stomped down the hallway to exit the apartment, suddenly running into Marik and Ishizu as they entered the apartment. They both looked up in surprise, Bakura pausing in shock, his anger momentarily forgotten.

"Kura? Something wrong?" Marik quickly asked, noticing his boyfriend's tense and shaking form. Bakura just stared at Marik, staring into his lavender eyes. A rush of conflicting emotions flooded Bakura. He felt furious and frustrated, but he also found broken and defeated. He wanted to yell at Marik for ruining everything. He wanted to pull him close and hold him and never let go. He wanted to cry and push everyone away. As he looked into those lilac-colored eyes, Bakura saw everything he wanted and realized he couldn't have.

So Bakura did what he was best at doing – shoved away his problems. He growled as he shoved past Marik, ignoring the hurt look on his face as he stormed out of the apartment. He sprinted down the stairs and ran out of the apartment complex, not caring where he was going. He just had to escape. He had to run away from it all. He had to escape the Millennial Case, the Items, Mai, Yami, Ryou, Odion, Ishizu, Marik… All of it. He just had to get away.

Bakura wasn't even sure where he was running as he ran aimlessly down the sidewalks, turning at random as he sprinted through Domino. His lungs burned as they demanded oxygen. His legs, which had been stiff from sitting, ached as he ran even faster. He pushed pass the few pedestrians on the sidewalk, who turned to give him dirty looks. Bakura didn't care. As his snowy mane flew behind him, the cold air burning his lung and skin like ice, Bakura felt a slow release for his building frustration.

But it wasn't enough.

Bakura finally slowed as he body reached its physical limit, his confusing emotions still not yet settled. Bakura looked around, recognizing the streets as they led back to his old high school. Back when things were simpler. Bakura struggled to catch his breath, wandering into the alleys aimlessly, not sure what he was looking for. He made turn after turn without pause, not bothering to look where he wandered too. His luck finally ran out as he reached a dead end, a pile of empty crates and trashcans lying about.

Bakura glared at the rubbish as he breathed heavily as if they were the source of his troubles. His anger still wasn't spent. This week had been a fucking nightmare. And the nightmare wasn't over. Everything he had worked for, all the years spent building his reputation and his skills to keep him and brother safe, all the time seeking out what would make Bakura happy was now pointless. Because no matter how he tried, there was no way he could get everything he wanted. The mighty Thief King had been outwitted.

Bakura finally snapped, punching one of the crates. The wood crumbled under his fist. Bakura didn't wait as he turned and kicked a trashcan, leaving a hefty dent in the side. Bakura continued to pummel and smash his fists into whatever they could land it. Bakura was aware that he was yelling wordlessly, trying to find an outlet for everything that he had been feeling. He registered a dull pain growing in each of his hands, but Bakura was too caught up in the moment to stop. Physical pain he could deal with. Emotional pain was too much.

As quickly as it started, it was over. Bakura breathed deeply and heavily, catching his breath as he observed his handiwork. The alleyway was completely demolished, broken pieces of woods and metal cans lying haphazardly. Bakura let out a shuddering sigh, stumbling back until his back pressed up again on the walls, his eyes still focused on the destruction before him. He closed his eyes as he slid down until he was sitting, suddenly feeling the wave of exhaustion hit him.

Bakura leaned his head back, eyes still shut as the emotional onslaught that had hit finally passed and rational thought began to take its place. No matter how he sliced it, Bakura knew he had fucked up. Yet in spite of knowing that and knowing that he had ruined everything, he still wanted to try to save everything. He wanted to get everything. But to do that, he had to break it down. He had to understand where everything stood.

 _I want to get the Millennium Items to get the reward money. I want to keep Ryou safe. I want to keep Marik safe, but to keep Marik safe, I need to get him serious medical help. But if I do that, then Ryou'll be in danger. So I just have to keep my head down for now and wait until a later time to approach the issue. But that'll be after the case. That'll be after Marik meets Yami. Mai said she would arrange that. And if that happens, then Marik will try to attack Yami. That'll end up with Marik dead and/or Ryou dead._

 _... But perhaps I can tell Mai and warn her. I can let her know that I had found reason to not trust Marik. But then they might suspect me and that will put Ryou in danger again. I might even be allowed to complete this mission. I could tell Marik that Yami refused to meet with him? Or that I can't let him meet Yami? No… Marik would see that as a betrayal of his trust. That would hurt him or give him reason to distrust me, and given his health condition, I can't risk aggravating Marik…_

 _…_ _I can't win._

Bakura felt a heavy weight bare down on him, almost taking the breath out from him. It finally hit him that no matter how he tried to manipulate and maneuver his way, there was no out. All this time, he had always gotten what he was wanted. That's what thieves do – they take what they want. Bakura was the almighty Thief King. The work was a difficult and hard, but it made him feel alive. The reward, the lifestyle, the ability to stay near his brother – in end, Bakura got what he wanted.

But now… Bakura realized there wasn't a way to get everything he wanted. He was too greedy for his own good. Something would have to give in Bakura intended to make it out alive. Regardless how he tried, he wouldn't be able to get everything he wanted. He couldn't achieve all of his goals. In the end, he would come out the loser. Every possible outcome of the events to come would not make Bakura happy. Every possible outcome would make him suffer. And that hurt.

Bakura let out a shuddering breath, the urge to just curl up into a ball and cry suddenly feeling like a good option. So what if it sacrificed his pride? What pride did he have left? He squeezed his eyes shut, shoving the heel of his hand into his eyes, the other hand resting on his bent knees. He ignored the sting on his knuckles, knowing they were most likely bleeding. The bitter taste of his impending defeat and loss of everything he cared about sucked more than physical pain. The onslaught of emotions battered at Bakura's defenses, the albino feeling himself starting to hyperventilate, almost as if suffocating under pressure. _I can't do this… Fuck!_

A gentle touch to his hand snapped Bakura from his intense misery. He jerked his hand away from his eyes, stiffening as he felt a warm hand reach out to his own hand resting on his knees. He looked as he saw Marik studying his injuries, an almost exasperated look on his face. Bakura hadn't thought anyone had followed him. He hadn't bothered to pay attention – he just ran as fast as he could with no regard to anyone else around him. He felt a slight twinge of regret for shoving Marik out of the way earlier.

Bakura glanced down, seeing the cracked skin and bloody knuckles from his tantrum earlier. Marik removed his scarf before reaching up Bakura's sleeve, grabbing the knife he knew was hidden there. Bakura felt the traces of a smile growing, amused how Marik knew that the albino would have a knife up his sleeve. Marik unwrapped the scarf he was wearing and with the help of the knife, began cutting it up into strips to wrap Bakura's injuries. The thief didn't say anything but watched as Marik tended to his wounds.

In spite of himself, Bakura started blushing as he thought about how warm and soft Marik's hands were. It seemed like such a stupid thought, but he couldn't help thinking of it. He didn't realize how connective touch truly was until he was with Marik. Sure there were times when their actions were most lust-driven, but Bakura often found his hands wandering to hold Marik's hand or to brush his hair back or simply graze his skin. There was something binding through physical touch that Bakura had never realized before.

Marik reached to take Bakura's other hand, still not speaking but instead focusing on his task. Bakura felt a strong of emotion hitting him, just as conflicting and confusing as before. He wanted to kiss Marik, shove him away, cry into his shoulders… Bakura hated not knowing what he was feeling. Even though he knew of the horrible things Marik had done, he couldn't hate him. Those warm hands and gentle eyes that rescued Bakura from himself reminded the albino why he still needed Marik regardless of all that's happened. Bakura tore his eyes away from those soft lavender eyes and instead glared at the ground, hating his own weakness. He heard a soft chuckle from the man in front of him.

"You're kind of hopeless, you know that?" Bakura turned his head back, a confused look growing on his face at the small smile on Marik. Bakura didn't say anything but lowered his gaze, unsure how to respond. Marik finished bandaging the wound and sat next to Bakura, their shoulders bumping. "Do you want to talk about it?" Bakura narrowed his eyes and glanced away. There was no way he could explain this.

Bakura glanced to Marik at his side. This was the same kid who killed three people and gouged a man's eye out. _No. That wasn't Marik. That was his other self. Marik is gentle, caring, snarky, childish… he's not cruel or malicious. I can trust Marik. But he needs help. This is clearly disrupting his life if he's murdered people due to his other personality. But with Odion…_ Bakura sighed, frustrated by his own incompetence. "Not particularly." Bakura decided to drop the issue. As much as he wanted to help Marik, he couldn't in his current position. He instead focused on the comfort offered by the warm body next to his.

"I figured you didn't. Okay then." Marik settled next to Bakura, a comfortable silence growing between the two. Marik rested his head on Bakura's shoulder as he rubbed the albino's knee. Bakura sighed, resting his cheek against Marik's crown, catching the scent of his boyfriend's shampoo. The two of them sat in silence, not speaking for a while. Bakura wanted to stay like this. He wanted to stay here in this trashed alley in the bitter cold if it meant staying by Marik's side. Where things weren't so complicated. When he was with Marik, nothing else seemed to matter. When he was with Marik, he was truly happy…

 _…_ _I'm not going to accept this failure. There's still another way. I can do this. It's not over yet. Marik, Odion, Ryou… we all deserve better than this._ Bakura felt a rush of determination. Things looked bleak and a fucking nightmare, but it wasn't over. He didn't need to have everything exactly his way – he needed to find a path where everyone comes out with minimum casualties. He could do this. He wrapped an arm around Marik's shoulders, pulling him closer. Marik hummed happily at the gesture, squeezing Bakura's knee.

"How was your afternoon?" Bakura asked softly, enjoying the relative quiet between the two. He caught a smile that grew on Marik's face. "It was fun. It's been awhile since Ishizu and I hung out. I was really happy when she asked to spend time with me. Although…" Bakura raised an eyebrow, glancing down at Marik, whose face had a distinctive red tint to it. "Although what?" He asked, curious as to what would embarrass the young Egyptian.

Marik looked up a moment as if thinking, before muttering out his response. "Well… she was worried about the bruises on my neck and thought you were hurting me and I had to explain they were… well…" Bakura snorted and started laughing out loud. He wished he had been there to watch the awkward showdown to occur. Marik shoved him with his shoulder. "Oh shut up! It's not funny! Like I want to explain how I got hickeys to my sister!"

Bakura finally got a hold of himself, a smirk still remaining on his face. "Do you want me to apologize for doing that then?" Marik glared at Bakura for a few moments before breaking off to stare at the ground. "No. Just… not where it shows, okay?" Bakura chuckled as he reached over to kiss Marik on the cheek. "Fine. I think I can manage that." Bakura considered his job accomplished as he saw the smile return to Marik's face.

Bakura then stood up, brushing himself off before turning to Marik. "Shall we head back before we freeze our butts off?" Marik stood and nodded, huddling into himself to fight off the cold. "Yeah. I don't know how you haven't iced over by now. Like shit, you don't even have a coat on. And it's fucking frigid out here." Bakura chuckled. He was cold, but he hadn't really noticed it until Marik had said something. "All the more reason for us to find someplace warm." Marik huffed as he fixed his coat before he took Bakura's hand.

The two made their way back to the apartment, but even as Marik chattered endlessly to Bakura, the albino's mind was elsewhere. If he was smart, he could turn their hopeless situation into an opportunity. As the cogs began to turn in his head, a plan started to form. It was risky and would involve a lot of planning and deception, but Bakura was never one to back down from a challenge. All it would require would be lots of work and a little help from someone…


	28. Chapter 28

**Author's Note:** Fire Emblem Heroes came out in the App Store like 5 days. It's very difficult forcing myself to quit to write. I hope you appreciate my commitment to this fanfiction.

If you haven't already - please vote on the poll I have up on my account. You can choose what ship you want as the focus in my next story. I'll keep it up for a bit longer so if you haven't already, make your voice heard.

Thanks for reading! I update weekly!

Bon appetite!

* * *

After Bakura got back to the Ishtar apartment, he avoided Ishizu's rather questioning looks and Odion's stern glance and excused himself, not wanting to stay any longer than need be. He spent the following days carefully formulating a plan that would make everyone happy in the end… mostly. Truth was he couldn't do that, but he could keep everyone safe. That was more important that getting everything that everyone wanted. People would just have to deal.

Right now his priorities were to keep Ryou safe, not upset Yami, get Marik help, keep Odion in the dark, and get the reward money. Not necessarily in that order.

Despite the overwhelming number of objectives Bakura had accumulated, he didn't feel entirely hopeless. After brainstorming, Bakura finally concocted a plan that if executed correctly could accomplish all of these goals. It was now a matter of not fucking up. So long as he stuck to this plan and the more random variables didn't ruin things, it should work. However, the preparation for this plan would take the longest amount of time.

That's how Bakura found himself up at 3 am for the fourth night in the row, researching and constructing equipment for their mission. He would have normally given the task to Marik so that he could focus on other elements. However, Marik would never know about this item, even though Marik himself was the inspiration behind this tool. Granted, it was the first time Bakura was using such an element in an extraction and was completely outside of comfort zone, but desperate times called for desperate measures.

He started measuring the volume when he heard a voice from behind. "Kura? Why the hell are you up?" Ryou came stumbling out of his bedroom in a t-shirt and boxers, rubbing his eyes blearily. His normally neat, snowy locks were a tangled mess that would give Bakura's own set of hair a run for its money. Bakura glanced up at his twin, who didn't appear to be fully awake yet. "Just working, Ry. Go back to bed."

Ryou squinted up his eyes, as if thinking. "At 3 am? What on earth are you doing at this hour?" Bakura figured he shouldn't answer, but it was too damn early in the morning to care at the moment. He shrugged as he glanced back down at his notes. "Making bombs." Bakura sorted through his collection of wires, not bothering to wait for Ryou's angry reaction. Several long seconds of silence passed between the two.

"… What?!" The revelation that Ryou's criminal twin brother was building bombs in their living room finally seemed to wake the sleepy young man. Bakura just rolled his eyes. "Did I stutter?" He already knew where Ryou would take this next, waiting to hear him yell about how this was too dangerous and he was going to far. To his surprise, he just heard Ryou sit down on the couch, shaking his head. "… What am I going to do with you? Why do you need bombs?"

Bakura glanced up for a moment. "Do you really want me to answer that?" Ryou seemed to think over the question for a moment before shaking his head. "No, not really. It's better if I didn't know… But bombs, Bakura? Really?" Bakura flipped open a book next to him, one that belonged to his brother. "Like you have any room to judge. Ryou, I'm literally using your books to learn how to build them."

Ryou stuttered for a moment, blushing at that statement. "But.. I… That's different! I was using those for Monster World models! For some real badass final boss battles – not for crime!" Bakura chuckled, shrugging as he returned his attention to his explosive toys. "Yep. I'm just multiplying the recipe a little to cause a little more damage." He heard Ryou sigh loudly, but was thankful when his twin dropped the argument. Bakura had made his point.

Bakura glanced up at his brother, who seemed lost in thought for a moment. "Hey Ryou." His twin turned his eyes to glance at his elder brother. "Yeah?" Bakura put down his tools as he leaned back. "We should do a campaign when this is all over. Get your friend Yuugi over and find some other people to join. It's been awhile since we've played." Ryou just blinked in shock and surprise, gaping at Bakura.

When Ryou still hadn't spoken after awhile, Bakura finally sighed loudly. "Well, what?" Ryou shook his head slightly, catching himself. "Sorry, it's just… I was taken back. We haven't played a campaign since mom and dad died." Bakura blinked, now being his turn to be shocked. Had it really been that long? He hadn't realized it. Bakura didn't say anything but just glanced down, not really sure what to say.

Bakura thought it strange how he typically such statements would be a source of tension and discontent between him and his brother. However, he sensed no malice or anger in the comment, just a sad reflection. Bakura looked up at Ryou, who seemed to also be pondering their situation. _So much has happened in so little time._ Bakura glanced down at the tools spread around him, an idea clicking in his head. Since Ryou was here, he may as well ask the favor now.

"Hey Ryou, can I ask your help on something?" The soft look on Ryou's face quickly disappeared as his expression hardened. "If you're going to ask for help on building those bombs, forget it. No way I'm going to-" Bakura started laughing, waving his hand to dismiss this idea. "Don't worry. I've already figured these bad boys out. I need your help with something else." Ryou gave a wary look at his twin, as if internally debating to refuse or go along with his twin. Ultimately, his curiosity won out. "Alright. I'll bite. What do you need my help with?" Bakura smiled.

"I need your help on the Millennial case."

* * *

"And to your left you will see a model of the guillotine, which was used in the executions in nobles, former politicians, and enemies of the new government. Over 15,000 people were died under the guillotine during the Reign of Terror, where over 4000 of these individuals were executed without trial. Those who were beheaded under the guillotine include none other than Marie Antoinette and King Louis XVI. Fun fact – the guillotine was used for executions in France all the way until 1981, where the last person put to death by the instrument was in 1977."

Bakura raised an eyebrow at his overly cheerful tour guide, whose bright smile seemed to spit in the face of such morbid and dark history. _I suppose it's in the job description._ He stood with a group of approximately fifteen other tourists, letting himself be herded by their chipper guide who took them to the next exhibit on the French Revolutionary Wars. Bakura didn't have a particular interest in the subject, but instead looked around the interior of the Tokyo Museum of History.

A few days after asking for Ryou's help, Bakura spoke to the Ishtar brothers to let them know that he was going to go to the History Museum. Odion and Marik protested saying it would be too risky to show his face there so close to an extraction. Bakura was able to persuade them as his plan for the extraction would mean he would work behind the scenes and allow Marik and Odion to enter without obstruction. He convinced them that it would be best if he could scope out the museum and its surroundings so that nothing screwed up their mission. It would be pointless to get this far and fail after all of their hard work.

Bakura hadn't intended to get involved with a tour group, but found it was easier to move around and take pictures and linger when it was part of a group. Hell, maybe his tour guide would even drop some "fun facts" about the building structure of the museum and potential points of entry for thieves. That certainly would brighten Bakura's day. After meandering through European history and Native American cultures, Bakura perked up as he saw the group was now moving towards Middle Eastern history.

Bakura had tuned out the perky guide as she rambled on about something related to Mesopotamia as he spotted the Ancient Egypt exhibit. The group could not walk fast enough for Bakura's liking, but after several impatient minutes, he finally arrived. It would be another few weeks before the Millennium Puzzle would be put on exhibit, but Bakura already saw where the ancient Egyptian artifact would reside.

"If you guys come back in 10 days, we will be opening up our new exhibit! Historians and archaeologists have recently discovered the Millennium Puzzle, a cursed artifact that was thought to have been lost to the sands of time. Our experts were able to put together the Puzzle after years of researching and will soon be displayed here in our museum. The Puzzle is the only relic of a collection known as the Sennen Items to have been found. The location of the other six Items in this collection is still unknown."

Bakura almost laughed out loud at that explanation. _Historians and archaeologists discovered and solved the puzzle? More like a gaming nerd with far too much free time_. Bakura was amused by how little the world seemed to know or want to know of the world in the shadows, the criminal life. Would the museum curators scorn such illegal activities if they knew that one person had already collected six of the seven Millennium Items? _Tis a shame that most of the world will not know of my success._

Bakura looked around in the room, quickly spotting the cameras. Mentally taking note, he glanced up at the ceiling, a large opening that went up at least to a third level. An exquisite glass ceiling was intercut with metal beams that created abstract shadows and lighting throughout the floor. Bakura suspected this room was meant for a more modern history topic, but given the significance of the Puzzle, they rearranged the location of the exhibit to make use of the beautiful space.

Bakura paced a bit more, trying to find the blind spots of the camera. There was the issue with the security at this location. They were so worried of someone causing havoc from inside the museum, from one of the guests, that they didn't consider someone using the glass ceiling as an entrance. Granted, they weren't expecting people to enter through a glass ceiling, but Bakura was no ordinary guest. He glanced down at his watch, noting that it was 2:43 pm. The group would move on soon.

Bakura looked around, knowing that the camera location and the entrance were perfect – now he needed a power source. He squinted up against the light, damning the daylight for both helping and hindering his goal. "Enjoying the scenery?" Bakura nearly jumped at the voice before realizing it was the tour guide. Bakura almost told the young lady to piss off when a voice in his head told him to make use of this opportunity. "Yeah, it's my first time here. I know I should be looking at the exhibit, but the ceiling's pretty damn cool."

She giggled as she tilted her head back to stare at the ceiling. "Yeah, it's pretty neat. It's perfect for a daytime exhibit because it lets in lots of natural light but filters it with the beams, creating a nice atmosphere." Bakura nodded, glancing over at the young girl. She had dark brown hair that fell down her back, that goddamn perky smile glued to her face. "I imagine it would be a pain in the evening hours though. It would get pretty dark in here."

His guide shook her head 'no' before pointing up at two lights near the top that he hadn't noticed before. "Not really. Around dusk, those two lights at either side of the glass ceiling will turn on so that it doesn't get dark. We also have lights built into the flooring here. I actually love coming here at night to check out the exhibits. I mean… we're not supposed to, but Mahado – he's my supervisor – he lets me in. He let's me get away with everything and nothing."

Bakura rolled his eyes, tuning out the young guide as he focused on the two light structures that the young lady – who according to her nametag was called Mana – had pointed out. He narrowed his eyes as he focused on them. It wasn't ideal, but he could make it work. All he needed to do was get in and get them set up for the real extraction in a couple of weeks. _This could work.._ It was going to be tricky, but Bakura would be able to manage. With Ryou's help, things were going smoothly.

All he needed to do was set up the bombs tonight and then he could be home in Domino by tomorrow.

* * *

It was already past 10 pm when Bakura found himself sitting in his living room. He glared at a sheet paper he had drafted himself as he studied his notes. They were one week away from extraction, from completing this goddamn mission, and Bakura felt anxious. It wasn't easy coming up with a plan to accomplish all of his goals. He had carefully studied his options and found his currently arrangement was the best he could do. But did he cover every ground possible? What was he forgetting?

"Bakura." A voice broke his thoughts as Bakura jerked his head to stare at his twin. Ryou was glaring at Bakura. "What did I do now?" Bakura grumbled with returned his attention almost anxiously to his paper. Ryou snatched the paper away from his twin, Bakura staring in shock as he jolted up. "Hey! Give that back!" Ryou shook his head as he crumpled up the paper. "No. You've been sitting there for an hour looking like you're waiting for your eggs to hatch. Staring at this piece of paper isn't going to fix anything. So calm down."

Bakura growled as he reached again for his crumpled agenda. "I didn't ask for your help, Ry. Now hand it over." Ryou just rolled his eyes as he walked to the bathroom. "No. You need to take a break. Go take a walk or go see Marik. Unless you're avoiding him that is." Bakura paused in his steps for a moment before following Ryou. "That's… not it. I just want to make sure everything goes alright." Bakura entered the bathroom to see Ryou toss the paper into the toilet before turning his attention to brushing his teeth.

"You asshole." Bakura hissed, leaning against the doorframe. Ryou just shrugged, pulling out some floss. "You're a terrible liar, Kura. Marik has no idea about your plan, right?" Bakura didn't say anything but stared angrily at the ground. A few moments passed as he heard Ryou start brushing his teeth and then spit. "I figured as much when you asked me to help out on your mission. Well regardless of why you're doing this, it's clear this is bugging you and eating you up. So you need to take a break and get some fresh air. Go see Marik. Now."

Bakura gave a loud annoyed sigh, not wanting to stay with his twin any longer than he needed to. Ryou was really getting on his nerves tonight. "Fine. I'm going for a walk. But I'm not going to go see Marik. Got it?" Ryou didn't say anything but gave him a thumbs up to indicate that he heard him, more focused on flossing than anything else. Bakura rolled his eyes as he grabbed his coat and scarf, wandering out of the apartment and aimlessly into the night. He wasn't sure where he was heading, but he knew sitting at home wouldn't solve any problems.

Bakura stared numbly into the dark, the streetlights making his path as he wandered. Typically he never felt anxious before a mission. It had been years since he felt nervous and worried over a job. It didn't serve a purpose to get overly worried and mess himself up. And yet, his mind was plagued with doubts and concerns over their final mission. Essentially two different missions would be occurring – Marik's mission and Bakura's mission.

Marik and Odion were told the plan for next Thursday's extraction. Bakura would hack into the computer system and control the security cameras. He would guide Odion and Marik through the museum to the location of the Puzzle. From there, it would be up to the brothers to get the Puzzle and get out. Simple on paper, the mission itself would be more difficult and complex in reality, hence the amount of time spent planning and prepping.

However, this was not the true plan Bakura had concocted. His plan involved failure on their part. Or at least, the appearance of failure. Bakura realized ultimately, Marik's goal to meet Yami would ruin any chance Bakura had of achieving his goals. So Marik could not meet Yami. Bakura couldn't just tell Marik he wouldn't be allowed. He wouldn't accept that. He would demand to find a way and be recognized for his work on the case. That's why Bakura came up with a plan for them to fail.

Much like how Marik interrupted Bakura on his mission to get the Millennium Rod, Bakura will interrupt their mission. The bombs served no other purpose than to frighten the thieves into retreating. When Marik stole the Rod, his bombastic approach forced Bakura to stay back and lose the ancient artifact. He would compel Odion and Marik to do the same, claiming that the bombs meant they were not alone and they were in danger. They would flee the scene of the crime while Bakura would get the Puzzle for himself. All that would remain would be getting the two Items – the Eye and the Rod – from Marik.

That's where Ryou came into play.

Ryou was hesitant to agree, but when Bakura made it clear that the purpose was to throw off any scent that might threaten to harm them, Ryou agreed to help. While the Ishtar brothers and Bakura go to Tokyo for the extraction, Ryou will go steal the two Millennium Items from the Ishtar apartment. He would make it appear as a breaking and entering scenario. This was made easier by the fact that Bakura gave Ryou the key to Marik's apartment. And despite the devastating lost, they wouldn't be able to report the missing Items without risking revealing their involvement in crime.

To sell the deal more, Bakura would also "lose" his Millennium Items. He anticipated that Odion would suspect foul play, so what better way to seal the deal than to appear that they had been robbed of their prize? That the entire plot to steal the Puzzle was nothing more than the plan of another mastermind to separate them from the Items. Bakura had given Ryou a location to place the Items once they had been collected, away from their home. That way, Bakura could play the part of the robbed, horrified to have lost everything he had worked so hard for.

In the end, the plan worked out well for all parties except for Marik. But even then, it would be a minor loss compared to the risk of bringing out Marik's other personality in a vengeful rage. Ultimately, Bakura would get his prize money. Yami would not be endangered and his client would get his Items. Odion would have no reason to suspect sabotage on Bakura's part. Ryou would stay safe. And although Marik wouldn't get his meeting his Yami, Bakura could handle the aftereffects of their mission. From there, he could gradually warm Marik up to the idea of getting help.

Bakura knew this wasn't the best plan out there, but what other choice did he have? If he were smart, he would cut his losses and decide to do what needs to be done for his own gain. But it wasn't that simple. Despite his sharp mind, incredible skill, and ruthless demeanor, Bakura couldn't risk endangering those he cared about. He always knew Ryou was important to him, but he was surprised by the manner in which Marik had wormed his way into his life.

Bakura wandered through the park, noticing how the frost made the grass look white under the glow of the moonlight. It had snowed a few days beforehand, but most of it had already melted, leaving an icy patch of lawn that glistened a silvery hue in the night light. Bakura looked around, almost as if in a daze. A breeze picked up as his own snow white hair shivered a similar silvery glow in the moon. His pale complexion was like alabaster, only to be contrasted by his dark eyes, which were almost black in the shadows.

Bakura prided himself in not caring. He was proud of how he remained distant and aloof from the world around him. However, that illusion of strength seemed to have finally melted away with Marik in his life. Ever since then, his barriers had been broken down as he became more vulnerable than he ever cared to be. If it weren't for his choice in careers, perhaps Bakura wouldn't have cared. But Bakura was a thief, the Thief King – this weakness Marik revealed threatened to destroy everything he held dear. That he loved.

Bakura blinked, a small smile growing on his face before quickly disappearing. _I love Marik_. The words sounded almost strange in his head. Bakura couldn't even say the words out loud, as if by speaking them he would give meaning to those words. The thought both elated and crushed Bakura in a way he couldn't understand. The thrill and genuine warmth he felt towards Marik filled Bakura with a sense of comfort and joy that he hadn't even known possible. And yet despite this, Bakura felt the most emptying and despairing vein coursing through him.

Because despite all of his hard work, there was a strong chance that Bakura would lose Marik after this mission. There was a possibility that despite all Bakura did, Marik would feel betrayed, feel hurt by Bakura's actions. If he ever found out of Bakura's scheme, Marik would leave him. Months back, Bakura would have celebrated the chance to finally be rid of the Egyptian teen. But now, Bakura felt a crushing pain in his chest, almost as if he couldn't breathe. He hadn't realized how devastating and painful it would be to lose Marik.

Part of Bakura told him to forget his insane plan. Forget about the commission and the prize money. Forget about everyone he ever cared about and leave everything behind. The risk of everything failing and watching everything he had worked for and cared for fall apart was too much bear. It would be better to escape from it all, to shirk his responsibility to those around him, than to disappoint them and to hurt those he cared about. It would be easier to escape and accept defeat than to fight and see it all fall apart. The damage he would feel would be far worse.

In spite of this, Bakura knew he couldn't back down. He knew it was suicide and that his insane plan would likely fail in some aspect. He knew that things wouldn't work out hunky-dory. They never did – something always went off course with this damn mission and something would screw everything up. Bakura's luck would run out and things would fall to shit. Yami might distrust him and put out a hit on him. Even worse, Ryou's life would be put in danger, either from Odion or Yami. Marik might grow to hate him. He may fail everyone.

But Bakura couldn't back down now. The challenge was placed before. He had always been too greedy for his own good. He would see this through to the bitter end, no matter the result.


	29. Chapter 29

**Author's Note:** The timing of the chapter is hysterically good since it's on Valentine's Day. Good job me.

 **Fun fact** – Something most of my readers do not know is that I'm aromantic. I don't get crushes or have romantic inclinations. I like to read about romance or watch movies involving it, but I, myself don't have romantic feelings towards… well, anything.

This is to say that writing romance in this fanfic has been somewhat tricky in this regard.

However, I feel like I've done a bang-up job on the romance side of this fanfic (if you don't mind me tooting my own horn). I hope you guys like this chapter and I hope I explained well why I really don't feel like a lemon belongs in this story.

Enough rambling. Happy Valentine's all you romantic people. Enjoy!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own it. You don't care. Rated M. Moving on.

Thanks for reading! I update every Wednesday!

Bon appetite!

* * *

Bakura didn't want to admit it, but Ryou was right when he said he needed to take a break from plotting. Sitting in the apartment stressing about the mission would have done nothing but given the thief gray hairs (that is, if the albino could get gray hair). This walk gave Bakura the clarity and resolve on his course. He had passed the point of no return and he was committed to his decision. The fresh air brought everything in perspective and it was exactly what he had needed.

But now, Bakura was fucking freezing and needed to get out of the cold.

Bakura sighed heavily as he looked around, trying to reorient himself as he figured out a course to home. He hadn't realized it, but Bakura had wandered quite away during his wandering in both the town and in thought. Bakura realized almost wryly that Marik's apartment was not too far from here. He knew he should avoid visiting – it would make his already confusing thoughts even more so. Sure he had committed to his path, but he didn't need any reason to doubt why he chose this course.

The wind picked up again, his white hair tossed wildly by the wind. Bakura tightened his coat around himself. Despite knowing it would likely be a bad idea given his confused and vulnerable state, the temptation of a warm apartment and a very attractive boyfriend ended up winning over Bakura's mind. He rolled his eyes, almost embarrassed by his own shallow reasons for going over, but another gust of wind solidified the albino's decision. He sped up, the cold air now biting at his face.

Bakura spotted Marik's apartment complex, not wasting a second as he ran inside, jamming the 'up' button on the elevator as he impatiently waited for the ride up. As he got off on the floor, Bakura finally glanced down at his watch. It was almost midnight. He knew from texting Marik that he wouldn't be asleep yet. With classes still out and Marik being a night owl, he would likely be up for another hour. Marik had confessed to Bakura that he loved to stay up at night to paint. Bakura hadn't bothered to interrupt him when he painted at night, but there was a first everything.

Bakura fiddled around with his key as he let himself into the apartment. As he suspected, the living room was empty and he could hear light music coming from Marik's room. Bakura kicked off his shoes and walked over to Marik's door, pausing for a moment before knocking. He wasn't sure, but Bakura felt nervous. He suspected it had to do with the fact that the last time he barged into Marik's room, he had discovered a secret that Marik had wanted to remain secret.

Taking a deep breath, Bakura knocked. He heard the music turn down slightly before Marik flung the door open. It took him a second, the confusion on Marik's face revealing that he hadn't expected Bakura here. Bakura had to take a step back when Marik busted out laughing, leaning against the wall with a giant grin on his face. "The hell, Ishtar?" Bakura muttered, rather baffled by the sudden outburst. Marik shook his head, a large smile on his face. "You actually knocked? Holy shit, miracles do happen. I guess you can teach an old dog new tricks!"

Bakura rolled his eyes, walking past Marik and making point to knock him back with his shoulder as he made his way into the room. Marik fought off some last sniggers as he closed the door behind him, evidently amused by Bakura's sudden manners. _Last time I try being a decent person._ Bakura sat down on Marik's bed, glancing around at the paints and brushed spread on top of bedside table. He raised an eyebrow as he glanced around, trying to find what Marik had been working on.

"So what brings you over here?" Bakura glanced up as he saw Marik standing in front of him, a curious look on his face. Bakura shrugged as he leaned back, avoiding Marik's gaze. "I couldn't sleep. Too much on my mind what with the mission and all. I decided to wander and I realized I was close by so I figured, why not? That a problem?" He heard Marik snort, as if not surprised by the answer. "Not at all. I'm glad you dropped by. And actually knocked. Jesus, that's one for the record books." Bakura rolled his eyes as he look around the room, deciding to ignore the jab. "What's the new project?"

Marik decided to drop his the teasing as he walked over to the closet, pulling out a painting and his sketchpad. The unfinished painting quickly grabbed Bakura's attention, as he stared at the expanse of black, red, and purple that scourged the paper. The shadows were heavy and the images were indistinct. Bakura wasn't sure if Marik was planning on adding any further detail to clarify by the image. The only thing of real clarity in the picture was the golden eye that was top and center of the painting. Bakura quickly recognized the eye as the symbol often found on the Millennium Items.

Bakura narrowed his eyes before glancing at Marik, who also had a pondering look on his face. "So… what's this about?" Bakura asked the rather open-ended question, deciding to let Marik choose how much he wanted to talk about. Marik took a deep breath before shrugging, laying down on the bed. "To be honest, I'm not really sure. I can't sleep either. I've been having nightmares lately and they all seem to be related to this case. So when I can't sleep, I find it easier to paint instead and figure it out from there."

Bakura looked down at Marik, who stared blankly at the ceiling, a rather tired look on his face. Bakura turned back at the shadowy picture. He wasn't much for superstition, but he supposed stealing ancient relics of a lost civilization would be enough to give anyone nightmares. The painting felt like a way to channel those night terrors into something less mystic and more concrete, something to be understood. Bakura stared at the demonic portrait, understanding the darkness and exhaustion that clouded over them for this mission.

Bakura turned back to Marik as he set the painting down, his hand brushing Marik's bang out of his face. "Doing okay there?" Marik's eyes fluttered shut as he let out a long sigh. "Yeah. Just tired of being tired all the damn time." Bakura smirked at the comment, understanding the sentiment. He took his hand back as he turned his attention to the sketchpad. Bakura brought his feet up as he sat cross-legged on the bed, flipping the book open. "What's new in here?"

Marik made a non-committal noise. "Not much. Just a few more sketches of people around town. But there is one near the end that I've been working on that I'm rather proud of." Bakura raised an eyebrow, his curiosity getting the better of him. He flipped to the back and turned the page to show the landscape. Marik had been experimenting with shading with other pictures, but this one interestingly enough lacked almost any shading. The light sketches seemed intentional, almost like a blank canvas. Bakura blinked as he recognized the scene.

"This is…" He felt Marik sit up and lean into him. "Yep. That's you. Do you like it?" Bakura stared at the page, a sight that was not so reminiscent of the scene that played out only an hour ago in the park. In the sketch stood a solitary figure across the snowy landscape. It was barren aside from a tree on this person. Bakura gaped slightly, as this figure stared back at him, dark eyes contrasting sharply to the pure white surrounding the figure. The sketch was of him, standing in the park on a snowy day.

Bakura was aware of the eyes watching his reaction. Not wanting to admit how betaken he was the drawing, he gave Marik a cocky grin. "Couldn't resist using such a sexy model like myself?" Marik rolled his eyes as he reached to snatch his sketchbook away. "Last time, I'll do that. Should've figured it would do nothing but boost your already massive ego." Bakura chuckled, extending the book out of Marik's reach. "So you're not denying that I'm sexy?"

Marik snorted, though he couldn't hide the blush growing on his face. "You're an asshole. Being an asshole is not sexy. Now hand it back."

"On the contrary. What you describe as being jerk is really me just being dangerous and edgy. After all, bad boys are very sexy."

"Please. You're hardly one of the bad boys."

"I'm an internationally famous criminal. I think that qualifies."

"You drink smoothies and watch Disney musicals with me. You're not dangerous and mysterious. Hell, I'm more of a bad boy than you."

"You've got to be shitting me."

"Bakura, have you looked at me? I just scream edgy and sex appeal."

"Marik, you're gayer than the Fourth of July."

"No I'm not!"

"Marik, you cried at the end of the movie musical Rent."

"Well excuse me for not being a heartless-"

"I walked in on you binge-watching 'Say Yes to the Dress.'"

"I was making fun of those ridiculous wedding dresses. It was ab-"

"And need I remind you that you get every morning to spend at least an hour applying your makeup?"

"THAT'S IMPORTANT!"

Bakura chuckled, deeply amused by his boyfriend's growing frustration. Marik was so easy to rile up. He turned to meet the fuming Egyptian who was now glaring at him. He smirked, waiting for Marik to decide how this would play out. Marik wore a rather indignant look on his face, as if contemplating to continue their verbal sparring or just sucker punch the pain in the ass. Bakura did not make his decision any easier with the cocky smirk that was still plastered on his face.

"… I give up. You're impossible to deal with." Marik finally conceded as he plopped face first onto the bed in an attempt to avoid talking to Bakura. The albino suspected that Marik was probably getting a headache from Bakura's antagonizing of the youth. Bakura laughed out loud. "What? Giving up so easily?" He heard an annoyed noise from the mound laying on the bed. "Yeah. It's pointless fighting with an asshole like you. I swear you get off on this shit."

Bakura chuckled, not denying the joy he got from tormenting his boyfriend. "You're no fun." Bakura muttered, laying down to stare at the ceiling next to Marik, holding up the sketch pad to stare the drawing. He heard Marik grumble something softly, but couldn't make out the words. The two laid there in silence, Marik's face still buried in the covers while Bakura stared up at the drawing, studying Marik's depiction of him. There was something rather humbling about having someone use him in their art.

"This is really good. The drawing, that is. It's… weird having you draw me. I thought I wouldn't like it, but I do." Bakura kept his eyes trained on the sheet of paper, avoiding the mop of golden hair next to him. Bakura sat up, leaning back with one arm as he continued to studied the drawing. After hearing no response from Marik, he finally decided to glance down. Marik had turned his face so that he could stare up at him, an interested look on his face.

Bakura rolled his eyes. "Well say something, you dork." Marik blinked a few times, almost as if breaking out of his stupor. Bakura half expected him to make some cheeky remark about his plight as an artist or something dramatic shit to get back at Bakura. He was surprised when he saw a smile break across Marik's face. "Thanks." Bakura blinked before returning the smile. Marik always seemed to know how to draw out that soft side of Bakura that was buried within.

Marik shrugged before glancing away, propping himself up on his elbows as he laid down on the bed. "I guess it doesn't hurt that the model in the drawing isn't bad too look at." Bakura's smile shifted into a smirk, glad that their sappy moment didn't linger too long. "Yeah. He's a damn attractive fellow. Almost as good looking at the artist that drew him." Marik rolled his eyes, an exasperated look on his face. "Oh shut up." He muttered under his breath, Bakura's smirk widening as his annoyance.

Bakura placed the notepad next to his as laid down next to Marik again, his hands clasped behind his head as he stared at the ceiling. He didn't realize how enjoyable doing nothing could be until he started dating Marik. _Funny how that worked._ He flicked his eyes over to Marik as he leaned over to stare down at the albino. Bakura raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything as he stared up into those lavender eyes. Marik had a small smile on his face as he leaned down to peck Bakura on the lips.

Bakura returned the kiss that lasted only a moment, a small smile growing on his face. "Any plans for this evening?" He murmured softly, Marik's face only inches away from his own. Marik smirked back, though Bakura caught a glint, almost like a shimmer in his eyes before he replied. "Nothing much. You?" Bakura shrugged, studying the soft, fine features of the face hovering over his own. "Just sleep probably. Not like there's anything to do here."

Marik snorted, rolling his eyes as he leaned in for another longer kiss. Bakura hummed lightly at the contact, enjoying the intimacy. Marik pulled away, a slightly bemused look on his face. "Like I said. You're an asshole." Bakura laughed out loud at that jab before reaching a hand to caress Marik's face, tracing his fingers along the side of his cheek. He enjoyed the sudden rush of red that flooded the tan visage above him. Bakura cupped Marik's face before pull him down for another kiss, the two taking their time as they relished the sensual connection.

Bakura closed his eyes, feeling Marik run a hand through his white locks. Bakura slipped his hand from Marik's face to his upper back, drawing him closer. Bakura twisted his torso as Marik leaned towards him, their chests now pressed together as they continued their leisurely ministrations. Bakura wasn't paying attention as his hand slipped down further to Marik's lower back, his eyes suddenly snapping open as he felt skin. Marik pulled away, almost as if shocked by the action as well. The pair locked eyes, unsure of what to make of the situation.

Bakura didn't say anything, but not yet moving his hand. He stared up into the confused face above him, letting Marik decided what to do. Marik studied Bakura, as if debating internally what he wanted, as if combatting his fear while still remaining on guard. After several long seconds, Marik sat up on the bed, leaning back as he sat on his knees. Quickly masking his own disappointment, Bakura sat up with Marik, trying to find the words to say to comfort or reassure Marik. He knew better than to pressure Marik on the issue and would rather Marik felt comfortable than lead him to regret something later on.

Before Bakura could find the words, he blinked as he stared at Marik, who was gripping the edges of his shirt. Marik closed his eyes, taking a deep breath before taking off his shirt. Bakura blinked, suddenly realizing he was staring at Marik, whose eyes remained averted. "Holy shit." Bakura blurted, suddenly smacking himself as he realized he said the words out loud. The sudden outburst finally brought Marik out of his discomfort, as he looked up, suddenly alarmed. "What?"

Bakura, now realizing why he had suddenly blurted out the words, ducked his head down in embarrassment, his face a fiery complexion. "Fuck… uh… it's nothing." Marik's worry quickly became suspicion as he studied the albino. "Bakura, what the hell is going on?" Bakura glanced up about to tell Marik not to worry, when he say the worry on his face. Bakura suddenly realized his comment could quickly be misconstrued and lead Marik to believe it to be relating to his insecurities.

 _I'm going to have to actually explain myself. Damn it._ Bakura sighed as he glanced away, unable to hide his tomato-like complexion that burned across his face. "I… Well… I was taken back by… your build." The seconds of silence that followed after that statement felt like hours to Bakura. He hazard a glance at Marik, who seemed confused before realization finally dawn upon him. "Oh… this is the first time you're seeing me shirtless?"

Fighting off the blush, Bakura crossed his arms and closed his eyes. "I mean, I've seen you shirtless before, but I was focused on… other things at the time." Bakura was ready to crawl into a hole a die. He couldn't believe he had made such an idiotic comment. He didn't dare open his eyes as he heard Marik start laughing next to him. "You literally swore because you saw my body and realized how hot I was? That's the best thing that's happened to me all day." Bakura gritted his teeth, still refusing to look at Marik or else he would die of mortification.

"Oh shut up. As I recalled, you were gaping at me when you had me shirtless in your kitchen." Bakura blurted out, trying to save his dignity. Marik sniggered, unable to keep from laughing. "Sure, but I didn't actually say anything out loud. God, this is hilarious." Bakura heard Marik mutter those words, which started off another round of laughter. Bakura snapped his eyes open, uncrossing his arms as he reached the end of his rope.

Bakura's retort was quickly shut down as he felt arms wrap around his neck. He blinked as he finally processed that Marik was hugging him. "Thanks." He heard a soft voice right next to his ear. "Somehow, I never feel afraid or worried when I'm with you. You always know what to do or say. So… um, thanks." Bakura thought for a moment before relaxing into the hug, raising a hand to run his fingers through the silky hair. "Sure thing. Glad to help." He mumbled softly, closing his eyes.

Taking a deep breath, Bakura raised his free hand and rested on Marik's back, feeling the scars beneath his finger pads. He felt Marik flinch involuntarily, his body stiffening. However, Marik said nothing as Bakura rested his hand on Marik's back. Bakura brought himself closer to Marik, kissing him on his cheek to help him relax. Bakura closed his eyes, the two of them not moving for a moment. Bakura didn't dare speak, not trusting his words and rather stunned that Marik trusted him in this way.

A few moments passed as Bakura decided to take a chance, gently rubbing his hand along Marik's back. He felt Marik freeze like a statue, but remain silent as Bakura explored tentatively across the surface. Bakura took his time, gently tracing and filling the gaps of the wounds, trying to gauge Marik's reaction. He didn't want to, for lack of a better term, scar Marik in doing this. He leaned back slightly, still not removing his hand from Marik's back so that he could see Marik's face.

He studied Marik, who seemed focused and concentrating on something unseen, his eyes averted downward. Bakura could see that his thoughts were conflicted and he was trying hard to fight the urge to run away or resist. Still gently rubbing his back, Bakura leaned forward and gently kissed Marik on the lips, drawing him away from the prison of his mind. The kiss was enough to pull Marik from his dark thoughts as he returned the kiss back, his body relaxing slightly.

Bakura's hand, which rested in Marik's hair, slipped down to the other's upper back. Bakura felt Marik's breath hitch slightly at the action, his body tensing up again. Bakura nuzzled Marik gently, whispering gently in a manner that Bakura didn't even know he was capable of. "Relax. It's okay. I promise." He murmured softly, his lips grazing Marik's. The frightened youth took a deep breath as he forced himself to relax, pressing his forehead against Bakura's.

Bakura sighed softly, his eyes fluttering shut as he held Marik close. He gently rubbed and massaged the textured skin across Marik's back, sensitive to Marik's reaction to each gesture. Bakura used his own hands to fill in the gaps and rivets in the skin, feeling an odd closeness and warmth towards the man in his arms. He felt arms tighten around his neck as Marik drew himself even closer, Bakura now resting chin on Marik's shoulder. They remained like that, unmoving as they reveled in each other's company.

Bakura wished that time would freeze for that moment. He knew it was stupid and cheesy and Marik would probably tease him eternally for that. But he didn't care. In that moment, holding Marik close as if keep from losing him was the only thing that grounded Bakura. He wanted to make this moment last. He was afraid that if he let go, then he might lose Marik. A desperation clung to Bakura as he in turn clung to Marik.

"Bakura? You're crushing me." The albino heard the soft voice, slightly strained from the pressure Bakura was unintentionally putting on Marik. He let go, leaning back as his hands dropped to his lap. He felt cold and empty having now separated from Marik. "Shit. Sorry 'bout that." Marik shrugged, though Bakura noticed how much more relaxed he seemed to be. Whether that was because he was more comfortable with Bakura touching his back or because he wasn't currently touching his back, Bakura wasn't sure.

The two sat in front of each other, not saying anything. Marik reached for Bakura's hand, holding it with both of his hands. Bakura didn't say anything but watched as Marik raised his hand to kiss. It felt like an odd gesture to Bakura, but at the same time, it wasn't unpleasant. Marik closed his eyes for a moment before glancing back up, almost as if in deep in thought. Bakura figured it couldn't hurt to find out what was on his mind. "What are you thinking about?"

Marik bit his lip, his brows furrowed as he thought. "I'm thinking about saying something to you, but I'm not sure if it's a good idea." Bakura shrugged, leaning back with his one free hand while the other remained clasped in Marik's hands. "And why wouldn't it be a good idea? What's the worst that could happen?" Marik snorted, rolling his eyes. "You laugh at me. Harass me. Be a jackass to me. You know – you being you." Bakura chuckled, a smirk growing on his face. "If you're worried about me being me, then why worry at all?"

Marik let out a loud sigh, glancing up to meet the maroon eyes that studied him. He glanced away for a moment, Bakura's curiosity growing more with each passing second. "Because what if I say it and you don't say it back?" Bakura blinked, his smirk disappearing as he realized what Marik was asking. _Has my heartbeat always been this loud?_ Bakura stared ahead pasting Marik's shoulder, avoiding eye contact. "Well why don't you say it and find out?" Bakura flicked his eyes over to Marik, who narrowed his eyes and swallowed, a nervous look on his face.

Marik finally met his gaze and sat up straight as a determined look replaced the one of fear. It looked like Marik would take him up on his dare. "Fine. I will." Bakura smirked as his boyfriend's obstinacy. "Okay then." He murmured the words softly, resisting the urge to laugh. They were both idiots. This came as a relief to Bakura. He stared at the crown of Marik's head, the young man staring at Bakura's hand, which he clenched. The silence lingered for a moment before Bakura finally heard the words.

"I love you."

The words hung in the air between the two. Bakura had no idea how much wanted to hear that, how much he needed to hear Marik say that to him. His chest squeezed painfully as stared at the young man in front of him, who sat nervously, waiting for Bakura's reaction. Marik didn't move, remaining frozen as if praying that by remaining, he wouldn't get burned for his courage. Bakura let out a huff of air, finally deciding to spare Marik. He grabbed one of Marik's hand with both of his. Marik jerked his head up in surprise.

Bakura said nothing as he returned the gesture, raising the tan hand to leave a gentle kiss. He swallowed, now realizing how difficult and terrifying it is to say the words, even though he already knew that Marik loved him. He felt vulnerable and weak, even afraid to say the truth out loud. But Bakura knew that not only did he want to say it, but he needed to. He kept his eyes fixed on the hand he held, almost as if mirroring Marik from before. The words came as a soft murmur.

"I love you too."

Bakura wasn't sure if he was thankful for the silence that followed or if he dreaded it. The two sat awkwardly, Bakura feeling slightly embarrassed but also relieved at having finally said the words. He felt Marik shake slightly. Bakura glanced up, suddenly sputtering in confusion as he saw tears falling down Marik. _Shit! How the fuck did I mess this up? Shitshitshitshitshit…_ Bakura quickly raised a hand to brush away the tears. He had dealt with many bizarre and unpredictable things when it came to Marik, but he never had to deal with him _crying._

"Ah fuck. What's wrong?" Bakura mentally went over what had happened over the last couple of minutes. Did he say the words wrong? Bakura was pretty sure he had told Marik that he loved him. Why the frig was he reacting this way? Marik raised a hand to clean up the streaks of tears that marred his face, a light blush growing on his face. "Nothing's wrong. I'm just happy." Bakura paused for a moment, staring at Marik in confusion. A moment later, Bakura stared blushing madly, more embarrassed and annoyed than concerned.

"And that's why you're crying? Good god, you're a fucking train wreck." Bakura muttered, shaking his head in exasperation as he wiped the last remaining tears. Marik just chuckled, now more embarrassed by his outburst. "Oh shut up. Not all of us have the emotional capacity of a fucking rock." Bakura snorted, biting back a laugh. Like hell he was going to admit how close he had felt to breaking down and letting himself be completely vulnerable with Marik. Despite how much he loved to hound people, Marik could be just as bad, if not worse.

Marik ran a hand through his hair, taking a deep breath as he glanced around. "Okay. Now I'm actually tired. Can we go to bed?" Bakura nodded. "Yeah, let's do that. I'm getting pretty tired myself." Bakura tried to ignore the way his heart jump a beat when he heard Marik say 'we.' They had often teased about a sleepover, but that hadn't actually happened yet. _Great. Now I'm acting like a teenage girl_. Bakura shook the thought from his head. He knew what he was getting into when he came over at midnight to his boyfriend's apartment.

Marik got up to put his t-shirt back on. Bakura glanced down at his own clothes. He was wearing jeans and a t-shirt – not the best-suited clothes for sleeping. "Got a pair of sweatpants I can borrow?" He asked, not really eager to sleep in denim. Marik nodded as he pointed to the dresser. Bakura rolled his eyes as he got up to grab a pair. He walked over to the bathroom, looking around for the spare toothbrush he had put there the past few weeks. _I literally have become the girlfriend who moves half her shit into her boyfriend's apartment. What is my life?_

Bakura returned to the bedroom, taking off his shirt as he came back. He wasn't entirely sure how this would work, but Bakura figured it was best to just make himself comfortable. Marik was already lying in bed, though his face revealing some untold anxiety. Bakura blinked, slightly puzzled by his expression. "Everything okay over there?" Bakura asked as he sat down next to Marik. Lavender eyes blinked up in confusion, but Marik still remained nervous. He glanced away for a moment. "So how's this happening?"

Bakura raised an eyebrow, not really sure what Marik was getting at. "Uh, I figured I'd take on side of the bed, you take the other. Try not to smack each other in the middle of the night. Don't wake the other up if we have to get up and pee. Do you need an instruction manual?" Marik shot Bakura a dirty look before glancing away, his face still slightly red under the light of his nightstand. "No, I mean… you know… are we going to…?"

Bakura suddenly realized what Marik was suggesting, his face now blanching. _Oh. Boyfriend comes in the middle night and sleeps over. Duh._ Bakura realized what this looked like to Marik. And part of him was tempted. _Very_ tempted. He was sure he could probably talk Marik into it if he set his mind to it, but Bakura knew better than to do that. It had taken weeks for Marik to just let Bakura touch his back. It was best not to pressure Marik into doing something he wasn't ready for.

"Not tonight. You're still not very comfortable with skin-to-skin contact, right?" Marik glanced back at Bakura, scrutinizing the albino above him. "Well yeah, but… I mean, don't you want to?" Bakura left out a solid, loud laugh, a smirk returning to his face. "Well, hell yeah I do. But not until you're ready. I'd rather you be certain before going any further. Besides." Bakura yawned as he laid down next to Marik. "I wasn't kidding when I said I was tired."

Marik chuckled, a grin growing on his face. He leaned over to kiss Bakura briefly before reaching to turn off the light. Bakura couldn't really see anything in the dark as he turned over at his side. He caught the glint of gold from Marik's hair. Bakura stared at the back of Marik's head, debating what to do. The two were in a twin bed and there wasn't a lot of space to move around. _Damn, this bed is too crowded_. Bakura growled as he scooted closer to Marik, wrapping an arm around his waist to pull him in close. Marik squirmed until his back was pressed up against Bakura's chest, the albino closing his eyes and hoping that Marik wouldn't say anything.

As per usual, Bakura wasn't so lucky. "God damnit Fluffy. I didn't know you were such a softie." Bakura growled in annoyance, ignoring the snigger coming from the body in front of him. "Oh shut up, Marik. I have a reputation to uphold." Bakura was sure Marik was rolling his eyes at him. Bakura found himself relaxing, sleep starting to steal him away from consciousness. "Good night, Kura." Bakura muttered something that resembled 'good night.' He felt himself fading into darkness, the familiar warmth and scent of Marik surrounding him as Bakura fell asleep.


	30. Chapter 30

**Author's Note:** And all good things must come to an end. What do people think – will this have a happy or a sad ending?

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own, don't care, moving on.

Thanks for reading! I update weekly!

Bon appetite!

* * *

"Can we check out the exhibit on Ancient China?"

"Marik, no. We're here to check out the Ancient Egypt display."

"Oh come on. It's on the way. We can take a quick detour-"

"No! We're not on fucking date Marik."

"We're traveling to a new city, checking out the sites and grabbing a bite to eat, and this is not a date to you? Geez Fluffy, no wonder you never got laid."

"When have I ever said such a thing? Where the bloody fuck did you come up with that one?"

"I had just assumed the reason you were so grumpy and anal was because you were virgin."

"Fuck no! God damnit, you're annoying. Where is this bloody exhibit?"

"All work and no play makes Bakura a little bitch."

"Fuck off. I'm done talking to you."

"Ha, good luck with that. I have the eternal gift of pissing you off. You'll start yelling at me again in five minutes tops."

Bakura rolled his eyes, trying not to let his temper get the best of him as he dragged Marik through the museum. Odion followed more slowly, taking the time to read up on some of the artifacts they passed. Marik was in a rather impish mood, tormenting Bakura in a way that only Marik was capable of. Bakura knew it was a defensive behavior – it was his way of coping with his nerves for tonight's mission.

Bakura glanced down at the map he picked up at the entrance of the museum, studying it as they made their way back to the special exhibition finally on display. Their stay at the museum would be a short one – the whole purpose was to familiarize the brothers with the layout of the museum. They just needed to know how to get the room housing the Millennium Puzzle and back. Since they were in town, they may as well kill time at the museum.

The second reason they were there was for Bakura's only personal mission. He wanted to make sure his explosives were still in place. He was fairly certain they would have gone undetected, but he could never be too sure. _Better safe than sorry._ If his bombs weren't there, he would need a back-up plan. Bakura didn't want to resort to a back-up plan if possible. Things would just turn into a nightmare.

Bakura finally spotted the room holding the Puzzle, grabbing Marik's hand as he dragged him forward. He heard the Egyptian yelp in irritation, but Bakura didn't care. He shoved through the crowd, making his way towards the center of the room. A crowd congregated around a glass prism, taking pictures and ogling over the artifact inside. Bakura brought Marik closer to him as they both finally caught side of the golden pendant.

"It's…" Marik started to speak, his teasing behavior gone as he stared in awe. Bakura grinned, struck by a similar sense of wonder. "The Millennium Puzzle. It really is." The upside-down golden pyramid glistened, thin lines revealing the Puzzle shape it used to be. Bakura felt a thrill shoot down his spine. _We're so close_. Only a centimeter of glass separated Bakura from the final piece of the collection. And then…

Bakura turned away, pushing his way back out of the crowd. Marik remained behind, carefully weaving between people as he continued to stare at the Puzzle. Bakura figured when he got bored, he would come and find him. Bakura remained close, glancing over as he saw Odion make his way towards his brother. With the Ishtar siblings occupied, Bakura made his way to the side of the room, leaning back on the wall. He glanced up towards the ceiling, remaining relaxed and studied the fixture above.

 _There!_ Bakura spotted one of his explosives, still untouched from when he set it up a few weeks ago. The albino grinned – if one was still there, then the others most likely haven't been touched yet. This was perfect. So long as he did his part and hacked in the computers properly, things should go without a hitch. He turned back to stare at the crowd mingling around the Puzzle. _Let them enjoy the Puzzle while it's still there. After tonight, I'll finally have all the Millennium Items. Let's finish this_.

* * *

Bakura sat in the car with Odion and Marik. He slipped on his gloves, tugging at his sleeve as he felt his favorite knife tucked away. _This time, I'm not going to lose it._ Bakura was going to keep a close eye on things to make sure nothing went off-course. Everything would go according to plan. His role in this mission would ensure that. He reached down to his satchel, checking his equipment one last time. Reassured by his computer and cords that were kept safe in the bag, he turned to face Odion and Marik.

"Radios on?" He asked, looking back and forth between the two Egyptian siblings. They both nodded. "On and on the right channel." Odion murmured. Bakura nodded. For good measure, he made each of them check their microphones and earpieces. Only after he was sure their equipment worked and there were no issues did Bakura finally let go of the issue. He didn't want an incident to occur like last time.

"Alright. We're moving in. Once I have my server set-up and knock out the cameras, I'll guide you through the museum and deactivate the alarms as we go. Just wait for my commands and don't stray for the plan. Got it?" Bakura growled out, glaring more at Marik than anyone else. Marik snorted, but Bakura could tell he was nervous. _Good. That means he won't try to do anything risky_.

Odion nodded, as he opened the car door to get out. Bakura glanced over at Marik, who took a deep breath. Bakura, unable to hold back, reached forward to kiss Marik. Every time, Bakura could only wonder how Marik's lips could taste so sweet. Then, the half-second was over, a small smile remaining on Marik's face. He nodded, squeezing Bakura's hand before leaving the car. Bakura mimicked the action and exited as well. They walked a couple of streets down, keeping to the back alleys as they approached the massive museum.

Bakura spotted their entrance, a back door that led to the equipment room. Conveniently, it was where Bakura would need to be to break into the computer system. Bakura led the way, observing the empty corridor that led to the door. He knew there were no cameras at this junction, but it didn't hurt to be careful. He scampered across to the door, Marik and Odion waiting for his signal. He knelt down as he studied the lock. It took Bakura only a moment to pick it, a smirk growing on his face.

He cracked the door slightly, staring it the dimly lit room. Bakura couldn't see or hear anyone, but Bakura wasn't one to take chances. He gestured to the Ishtar siblings to wait as he crept forward into the room, quickly checking around the corners. The room was relatively small and handling mostly electronic equipment, many of which were broken parts. He found the door leading to the rest of the museum, finding it to be locked. This boded well – chances are, they weren't expecting someone to use this as an entry point to the museum.

Bakura knew better to pick that door now. Chances are, the electronic alarm system was set. That wasn't an issue – Bakura had time to work that problem out. He ran back to the door he had originally picked open, gesturing for Odion and Marik to follow him. The two joined him in the room. Bakura sat down on the floor, making himself at home as he found an outlet and several cables. Slicing the cable away from the wall, he didn't waste any time as he began to set-up his station.

"How long is this going to take?" Odion murmured, looking around anxiously. Bakura rolled his eyes, not pausing as he hopped onto the museum's security server. "Relax. I've got this. There's a reason they call me the Thief King." Odion stared at him but didn't say anything, pacing back and forth slowly as he waited for Bakura finish his job. Bakura let out a grumble of annoyance as the system demanded for a password.

"Now what?" Odion asked. Bakura glanced, meeting the steady gaze of the older man. Bakura knew a lot rode on Odion trusting him to not betray them. He had to play his part well and appear fully committed and on board with the mission. He had to appear as if this were the true plan and be completely take back and horrified when things don't go according to their scheme. Bakura smirked, reaching in his bag as he pulled out a USB port.

"Please. Like I said – They don't call me the Thief King for nothing." Bakura inserted the USB drive into his laptop, watching as the program opened up. Moments later, the password had been decrypted and Bakura was able to access through the security port. Marik snorted, rolling his eyes. "It's little creepy how good you're at this. I have a feeling that you could drain my bank account in minutes if you set your mind to it." Bakura smirked, his eyes remaining fixed on the screen.

"Don't tempt me, Ishtar." He muttered, getting a chuckle from the man kneeling down next to him. Bakura searched through the system until he found the live footage provided by the security cameras. His smirk widened. "Alright. Give me a few minutes to loop the footage and we should be ready to roll." Odion stared down at the albino, giving a single nod after a long pause. Marik reached over and kiss Bakura on the cheek. "Sure. You do have your uses, babe."

Bakura rolled his eyes, but didn't say anything, not trusting his words. Fatalistic thoughts of the two of them being separated, about one of them being caught, or worse, killed, kept running through Bakura's mind. He tried to force his mind to focus and think about the job, but he couldn't shake the feeling of dread that consumed him. He knew it was pointless to worry. The best thing he could do was to keep his full attention on the mission. If he kept to the plan, then there would be no reason to worry.

The three of them waited in silence for several long minutes, Bakura studying the security footage. Once he was satisfied with the sample, he took the footage and started rolling. "Alright. The loop's started. As far as the security guards watching the cameras are concerned, this museum is deader than a graveyard. I'll deactivate the alarms as you go and let you know of any guards patrolling the area via camera angle. Our radio gear should be operational. Wait for my signal and we should be in and out of here easy. Got it?"

The Ishtar brothers both nodded, standing up. A small smile grew on Marik's face. "Okay. I guess this is it. We'll see you on the other side then?" Bakura nodded. "I'll guide you out and we'll rendezvous afterwards. Good luck." Odion stood at the door separating them from the museum. He glanced at Bakura, who nodded his consent. The bald man breathed deeply before going into the museum; Marik quick to follow.

As soon as the door closed behind them, Bakura didn't hesitate. Time was of the essence. He immediately started searching for the alarms and security sensors set throughout the building. He spotted the alarm around the glass of the Millennium Puzzle and turned that off first. He then worked backwards from there, clearing the way for his entry. He would take Marik and Odion down a different path, taking his time with their passage. Bakura, however, had to play the role carefully.

"Alright, you're going to down this hallway and take a right. I'll deactivate the alarms to the double doors once you get into position. Wait for my signal." Bakura murmured softly, deactivating the last door for his excursion. He pulled out a modified blackberry that he was sure Marik would have laughed at. The antiquated phone certainly seemed like an odd choice of equipment, but Bakura found it was the easiest to manage and hook up to his server.

Once he synchronized the blackberry to his equipment, he was ready to roll and keep an eye on security. Bakura heard the nasally voice come through his earpiece. So far, the equipment wasn't failing. "We're in position." Bakura slipped out the door, keeping an eye on the camera feed that he had shown on his blackberry, another on his watch. _Three minutes tops. Don't fuck this up. And… go_.

"Okay, the door is deactivated, but there's a guard passing by. Wait for my signal before moving forward." He heard a consenting grunt from the other side as Bakura scampered quickly through the hallway, turning left immediately instead of going straight as the Ishtar brothers had. He spotted the first door. Bakura glanced at the channel feed and found no guards on the other side. _Perfect. Two minutes and forty-four seconds._

Bakura entered through the door silently before he scurried straightforward, heading towards the administrative offices. This was a side route that Bakura had mapped out, that would cut directly to the back of the museum to where the Millennium Puzzle was being held. He switched channel feeds, seeing no guards in that area. It looks like they trusted the security cameras to catch anything suspicious. Bakura slipped past the offices without pausing, taking a right at the end of the hallway. He saw the far exit, a smirk growing on his face. _That's it._

Bakura switched channel feeds to look at the Ishtar brothers. "Alright, the guard passed. You can go. Enter the room and go straight until you reach the fork. You'll take a right once you are there. Hold and remain out of sight until I can clear the path from there." Odion gave a short answer of agreement, the two brothers slipping out of sight on the camera as they entered the next room. Bakura approached the end of the hallway, opening the door slightly as he cracked it open. He glanced towards the museum entrance, spotting the shadow of the guard pacing in front of the door to the Ancient Egyptian exhibit.

 _Two minutes and seven seconds._ Bakura slowly crept through the large room towards the center, staring at the glass prism that encased the Puzzle. He barely glanced over his prize, immediately studying the sealed edges at the corners. _Steal Puzzle, admire later._ Bakura pulled out a drill, glancing back to the door. He was going to have to be quick and silent about this. Last thing he needed was a guard bursting in while he was in the middle of his heist. Bakura moved to the top corner, carefully wedging his drill between the two thick sheets of glass.

Brute force was crass and inefficient. It drew needless attention and the art of theft is then a lost point on society. Bakura prided himself on his elegance, stealth and discretion as a thief. Breaking the glass would be a major setback at this point. _The mark of a good thief is to go unnoticed until it's too late._ He had said those words to Marik before, when he had intended to make a fool of him and steal back the Rod. They were true then and they were true now. After all, careful research, finesse, and an understanding of physics could go a long way.

Bakura lined up his drill, powering it on for half a second. The noise was muted and gone before an echo could begin to form. Bakura studied his work, satisfied by the loosened point. Bakura moved to the corner below it, making quick work of it as well. He worked his way clockwise, carefully loosening each one until he felt the pressure change. Bakura smirked, shifting his hands quickly to grip the sides of the glass. With one precise tug, the glass popped off. _Forty-seven seconds._

Bakura slid the glass down, placing it next to the case. He quickly made sure he hadn't left any fingerprints or stray hairs – wouldn't be worth the effort if forensic science got a hold of him. Bakura didn't pause a second, removing the Puzzle from his podium deftly and swiftly. Bakura stored the Millennium Item into his bag before quickly running out the way he came. He didn't dare breathe a sigh of relief until he was back in the electric storage room with his laptop in hand. _Twenty-nine seconds_.

Bakura moved quickly down the hallway, glancing down at his watch as he switched the camera feeds. He saw the hallway where he would run next was clear for the moment. He took this time and opportunity to check in on the Ishtar brothers, who were waiting patiently as they were told. _Good._ Bakura caught his breath for a moment as he stood before the door leading out the main hallway. He would just need to make this last stretch and then he would be back in hiding like before.

"Marik, Odion, can you hear me?" Bakura murmured softly, trying to hide how out of breath he truly was. He hadn't meant to go so fast, but his nerves were starting to get the better of him. "Yeah. Is everything okay?" Bakura swallowed, forcing himself to calm down. If he wasn't careful, Odion would grow suspicious. If he was sloppy, then things could be messy very quickly. "Yes. A couple of guards decided to have a chat right outside my room so I took some preemptive measures. It looks like they are gone, but stay on your guard, got it?"

Bakura wasn't entirely sold on the lie he just told, but he didn't have time to think about it. _Seven seconds._ Bakura gave one last glance down at the security camera into the hallway he was about to enter. Sure that it was safe, Bakura opened the door and sprinted silently to the storage room. Tools in hand, it took Bakura only a second to pick the door. He slid it shut, letting himself slide to the ground, his back pressed up against the door. That was it. He had done it. He had stolen the Puzzle.

 _I did it. I have them all._

Bakura wanted to bask in the glow of his success, but he knew he couldn't dwell on his good work. He still had an act to keep going. Now that the Puzzle was stolen, he carefully hid it in his bag. He was glad that he had stressed to the Ishtar siblings to not touch his stuff, out of fear of breaking one of the many eccentric tools he kept. It would be enough to keep them from messing with his equipment, at least for tonight's mission. Bakura crawled over to his laptop, taking a deep breath as he viewed the many cameras. So far, the Ishtar brothers hadn't been discovered or noticed. This was good.

 _All right. The hard part is done. Now, it's time for the theatrics._

"Alright. The door's unlocked. The hallway ahead of you is clear. Go straight. And go through the doors. You'll recognize the main atrium when you enter. Head towards the northern corridor." Bakura powered down his antiquated blackberry, satisfied with its work as he stored it away. Next came the part of deception. The Puzzle was already stolen. Now it was to stage a break-in. Once all hell broke loose, he would order the two brothers to come back to avoid danger.

Bakura watched as Marik and Odion cautiously proceeded, the albino creeping his way back to the wiring. He opened the fuse box, carefully reading through the different power switches. Finding the breakers to the Ancient Egyptian exhibit, Bakura opened up the metal plating to reveal the wiring. He smirked as he saw the wiring that he had marked, separating them from the rest of the group. When he had set the bombs up a couple of weeks ago, he knew time would be of the essence on this mission. He had done everything he could to set-up for tonight and make this mission go as smoothly and effortlessly as possible.

Bakura connected the marked wires to his remote, now controlling the energy output to those bombs. One flip of the switch to release the maximum potential of the current and they would be feeling these bombs from rooms away. The equipment was set. Now for Bakura's dramatic role of a lifetime. "Bakura, this is where we were earlier, right? We just follow the hallway all the way down to the end to the Puzzle?" Bakura glanced back at the computer, seeing the Ishtar brothers slowly walk down the Northern corridor.

Bakura took a deep breath. This was it. "Yeah, you should recognize where you are. Just go down to the end. The doors have already been deactivated so you sh- Wait hold on. Something's wrong." He saw the Ishtar brothers freeze in their tracks, glancing to each other. "Bakura, what's wrong?" Odion whispered softly. Bakura tightened his grip on the control to the bomb. "There's something weird with the electrical. I can't figure out what it is. I need- Wait…" Bakura let himself sputter off, letting his nerves do most of the talking for him. That's when he flipped the switch, bracing himself for the roaring sound wave to follow.

Nothing happened.

Bakura's heart froze, blinking in shock. He stared down at the remote, flipping the switch again. He flipped it a few more times, feeling a crushing sensation in his chest. There was no way – the bombs should have gone off. Bakura shook the remote in frustration, glancing back to the computer where Odion and Marik were looking around cautiously. "Bakura, everything alright? Can we keep moving on?" Bakura gaped, unsure what to say. _Why the fuck didn't they go off? Shitshitshitshitshit!_

"… Well, if there isn't any issue, we'll keep going. Let us know if there's any danger." Bakura swallowed, realizing he had waited too longer to respond. "It's just-" Bakura cut himself off, his panic starting to cloud his judgment. What could he say? Don't go steal the Puzzle? What excuse could he come up with? He already told them he knocked out the security. _Think damnit think! Why can't you think?_ Bakura grabbed his bangs in frustration. Why was he freezing up now, when it counted most?

"Just?" Marik's voice came through, curious but less cautious than before, the two brothers still walking towards the room. Bakura stared in horror as they reached for the door handle. If they opened the door and saw the Puzzle was missing, they would know someone had stolen it. They would figure out that someone had broken into the room. That would raise questions. Like why Bakura hadn't said anything. Why hadn't he called off the mission when he knew it was already gone? Why wouldn't he unless he was the one who stole it?

Bakura could figure that chain of logic but couldn't figure out a convincing lie to tell the two brothers. _Fuck! Why won't you work?_ Bakura flung the switch at the fuse box. He heard the metal contraption ring out, a loud buzzing pick up. Bakura blinked, as he heard the hum of electricity buzz through the room. _You've got to be shitting me. Oh fuck._ Bakura crawled back to the camera, reaching for his microphone but it was too late. Marik's voice cut through before he could yell at them to stop.

"Bakura! It's gone!" Marik ran to the center of the room, Odion quickly following, as the two brothers stood rigid in shock. Bakura shook his head to break him from his stupor, raising the mike to his mouth to quickly yell at them to get out, to get away. Do anything except be in the room with the bombs. Before the words could leave Bakura's mouth, all the security camera feeds went dead. A split second later, Bakura felt and heard the sound of bombs going off.

The shock wave hit Bakura, shaking him to his core.

 _Marik._

"Marik! Odion! Come in! Do you hear me! Answer me!" Bakura frantically tried to get the feed back up, his breathing becoming rapid. This couldn't be happening. This could not have just happened. There was no sound on the other end, no video – nothing. Bakura had nothing to go off. He stood up, running both hands through his hair as he tried to gather his thoughts. _I need to go after them. No. I can't. The police. But they might still be alive. But the Puzzle! Oh God. Fuck. Shit. Calm down. Now. Get your shit together. NOW._

Bakura didn't know how to react. He didn't know what to do. For the first time in his career, he had no idea what was the right thing to do. He didn't know how to save the situation. He had… _failed?_ Bakura knew if he didn't do something right now, the situation would only get worse. He had to figure out something. _Run or Marik? Run or Marik? The smart thing… what's the smart thing? Running. I need to get out. I already have the Puzzle. The mission is complete. I'm in no position to try getting them out. Even if they are alive, that is._

 _…_ _Fuck it._ Bakura knew it was reckless, but this whole plan and mission had been reckless and stupid. He couldn't do nothing if he might be able to save Marik. Bakura slammed his computer shut, packing up his gear as he shoved it into his satchel. Throwing caution to the wind, Bakura opened the door to the museum, the red flashing light now lighting the corridors. He heard people running as security guards ran towards the source of the explosion. Bakura already had a sinking feeling, but something compelled him to move forward.

Bakura stayed to the shadows as he followed two guards as they sprinted towards the back of the museum. Hallway after hallway, Bakura stalked the two men, his mind racing and his body almost numb. He had to see the damage. Perhaps he couldn't help them, but these guards would get the Ishtar brothers safety. They would be arrested, but they would be safe. Safe was more important than anything else. But Bakura needed to know if they had a chance of surviving.

He turned the final corridor, spotting the entrance to the Ancient Egyptian exhibit. Bakura fell back against the wall, his knees growing weak. The entire wall and ceiling looked as if a wrecking ball had torn through. The scene resembled demolition more than it did a museum. Several guards walked on top of the rubble, the dust settling as Bakura saw the night sky even from his vantage point. He felt dizzy, his breath stolen away.

 _I did this. This is my fault._ Bakura pushed off against the wall and ran back the way he came. His heart was pounding, his ears filled with the sound of his pulse. It was Bakura's fault. He built the bombs. He had no experience in the subject but figured that multiplying the recipe, he could get the results he desired. He erred on the side of too much. He made the bombs too potent. He hadn't meant to blow out an entire section of the museum – just cause enough damage to scare away the two. But he figured wrong. The bombs didn't go off like he intended. He made them too powerful.

And now Marik…

Bakura slammed through the doors, running outside as he sprinted outside. He ran several blocks away, not pausing as he passed Odion's car. He bolted down the street until he spotted a building for a closed down business. Bakura wasn't picky – despite his grief, his sense of self-preservation took over as he quickly slipped into the abandon building, needing a place to lay low until the chaos settled down, both in the streets and in Bakura's mind.

Bakura slid down to the ground, curling his legs up to his torso. He struggled to catch his breath as he leaned his head back to stare at the ceiling. Everything hurt. His legs, his chest, his lungs, his head – Bakura shut his eyes, trying to force the image of the museum-turned-rubble that haunted him. He could hear Marik's shock and horror as the missing Egyptian artifact. Those were the last words he would hear from Marik. Bakura blinked his eyes open, staring down at the bag at his side, the golden tip of the Puzzle peeking out.

Bakura squeezed his eyes shut, ignoring the hot tears that now fell down his face. _What have I done?_


	31. Chapter 31

**Author's Note:** I now understand how George R. R. Martin feels while writing Game of Thrones. Powerful yet heartbreaking.

That is to say that the last chapter was very exhausting to write.

I hope you enjoy! I update weekly!

Bon appetite!

* * *

 _"_ _The clean-up effort around Tokyo Museum of History reaches its fourth day after the supposed terrorist attack that rocked the city. Several nights ago, at approximately 2:45 am, the evening crew was shocked when all electrical power was lost. Only moments later did they realize what was happening. Three bombs went off in the Northern Wing, destroying the infrastructure beyond repair. The number of artifacts lost due to this explosion is still currently unknown._

 _"_ _An emergency crew is still working to clear the rubble, as the city is left reeling in shock and asking – why attack the museum? Initial reports suggest that this might be the work of the Orichalcos, a terrorist organization that was responsible for the hostage situation in Domino City several years back. The location of the bomb explosion is also indicative that this might have been an attempted robbery. The Northern Wing of the museum held a special exhibit on Ancient Egyptian history, with the recently recovered Millennium Puzzle as the centerpiece._

 _"_ _The museum administration declined making comments at the time. However, as emergency crews continue excavating, there have been no reports of recovering the Millennium Puzzle. We can only speculate whether this priceless artifact was stolen, destroyed or simply not yet found. The Tokyo Museum of History has declared they are closed until further notice, as they now must deal with the financial burden and reconstruction effort of the museum._

 _"_ _The police initially had two main suspects in the bombing. Odion Ishtar and his younger brother Marik Ishtar, were found in critical condition in the rubble shortly after the explosion. These two men are immigrants from Egypt who moved to Japan about eight months ago. After several days of investigation, the police have determined these two men are not responsible for the bombing nor are they are affiliated with the Orichalcos. The two men are being held on charges of breaking and entering and attempted robbery of government property._

 _"_ _The police are currently accepting tips from any individuals who might have information on the bombing. Law enforcement is working to take preventative measures against terrorism and to combat the already volatile situation that has developed over the past few days. The chief of police here in Tokyo went on to say, quote: 'The bombing of the Domino Museum is nothing short of cowardly. That one should seek to dismantle our country's trust and faith in history is foolish. The acts will not go unanswered. We will take whatever measures necessary to protect Japan and her people. Fear shall not conquer, nor will it ever.'_

 _"_ _I'm Miho Nosaka, reporting outside of the Tokyo Museum of History. Now, back to you."_

* * *

The days following the attack felt like a blur to Bakura. Bakura lay low, keeping away from the public eye until he could find a way to get back home to Domino. He had traveled with Odion and Marik, but since they had both been arrested, it would have been stupid to take their car. It wasn't until three days later that Bakura finally found his way home. He knew exactly what to expect when he got home – he knew Ryou would be furious and horrified and worried sick over him. Ryou would yell at him and scold him and blame him.

Which was why Bakura was shocked to walk through the doors only to be slammed against the door. He had initially thought Ryou was so pissed that he shoved him into the wall. However, it was only afterwards when he realized the body was still there, arms wrapped around him did Bakura realized what was going on. He comforted Ryou but more than that, he sought to comfort himself. Because despite completing the case, Bakura could only taste the bitter sting of failure.

Bakura knew that on some level, he should be pleased. Despite how things went wrong, things also went surprisingly well for him. He had the Puzzle. He had collected all seven Millennium Items. Ryou would be safe. He would be able to find collect the reward money. So far, there was nothing linking him to the bombing. Even if Odion and Marik ratted him out to the police, his brother could lie and vouch that he was home during the night of the bombing.

A few months back, this would have been the perfect crime, the perfect way for the Thief King to exit the world. His legend would have then become untouchable – not even law enforcement or criminals could tear him down. He had escaped conviction and not even the infamous Orichalcos could get their hands on him. Best of all, his identity was still shrouded in mystery – the true identity of the Thief King was a grand enigma to most. It quite literally was the perfect note to exit out on.

And yet as Bakura laid on the couch, staring up at the ceiling, listening numbly to the news, all he could see was those damn lavender eyes, that shimmery golden hair, that bright and stupid grin on Marik's face. He hadn't meant for Marik to get hurt. This was all done to protect him. And Bakura fucked up so spectacularly. Marik was in critical condition. If he stabilized, he would be put on trial for several crimes. _So much for protecting him._

The past days Bakura spent playing through the events of that night, trying to figure out where he went wrong. What could he have done differently? What if he had tried to talk to Marik before the mission about his condition? Sure Odion threatened him, but the risk that Bakura took to keep all of them safe was clearly not worth it. Not with the consequences they all faced. Regardless of his efforts, Bakura had failed all of them. He had failed Odion, Marik and himself that night.

Bakura felt a hand touch his knee from where he laid on the couch. He glanced up to see Ryou watching him, a concerned look on his face. The younger twin gave a weak smile. "Tea?" Bakura looked at the cup that was now offered to him. The thief sighed as he sat up, muttering his thanks as he took a sip. Ryou just nodded, raising a hand to rub Bakura's back. The two didn't say anything, but sat in silence.

To Bakura's amazement, Ryou had been nothing but supportive and gentle towards him since he got home. He had expected a guilt trip somewhere along the lines, but Ryou had kept quiet and let Bakura brood. The thief had to wonder why this sudden change – if anything, Ryou had more reason to be angry with him this time than any other incident. Ryou knew Bakura had broken into the museum that night and the appearance of bombs seemed too coincidental to play it off as chance.

If Bakura had to guess, he suspected Ryou was laying off him because he knew what happened to the Ishtar brothers. He knew that Marik and Odion were injured and were going to be prosecuted. And even if Bakura never said it, Ryou seemed to sense how truly devastated his brother felt over everything. So Bakura sat quietly, leaning into his brother as he drank his tea, grateful for the silent presence and comfort his twin offered with no stipulation.

Their moment of peace and quiet was interrupted by a phone call. Bakura sighed loudly, not moving for a moment as he listened to the phone. Part of him wanted to ignore it, but he already had an idea who it would be. He slowly sat up, leaning away from Ryou as he reached to grab the phone off the receiver. He caught the phone by the fourth ring, sighing as he answered the phone. "Hello?"

 _"…_ _So you didn't get yourself killed. Aren't you the miracle worker?"_ Bakura figured he should start placing bets on who would call. It would be a quick way to get rich. "Hello, Mai." Bakura growled out a greeting, feeling less venomous and more exhausted than anything else. He had barely spoken a word since he got home. Ryou and him had this mutual understanding that he needed some silence. Unfortunately, it would be difficult to convey this to Mai over a phone.

 _"_ _Don't sound too excited to talk to me! I was just checking in to see how you're doing."_ Bakura couldn't muster the energy to laugh at that comment. He knew damn well what Mai was checking in on. It was easier to just give her what she wanted it. "I know. I got the Puzzle. I have all the Millennium Items. When does Yami want to meet up?" He heard a pause on the other line, almost as if Mai was somewhat surprised that Bakura had just answered her question with no gloating or teasing.

 _"_ _Well, haven't you been a busy bee? I suppose we will first schedule the exchange. Any idea if your partner will be back in action? Are we going to arrange his meeting between court dates or what?"_ Bakura blinked. He lowered his gaze, thinking for a moment. Of course she would assume that Marik would still want his reward. Bakura would have set her straight on the matter. He glanced towards the window. "Scheduling a meeting for Marik won't be necessary." Bakura murmured the words softly, glad he didn't have to face Mai in person for this.

 _"_ _Oh? Having issues with your boyfriend, Bakura?"_ Bakura couldn't even get angry at her teasing tone. He just wanted this conversation over. He wanted to be done with this mission. "He… He slipped up. Got left behind. I was mistaken – he didn't have what it took to make it in this field. So forget it." Bakura composed himself enough to spit out the words, trying to sound more like his old self. It made it easier to distance himself from the issue for the moment.

 _"…_ _I'm sorry to hear that. Well, in that case, we'll just plan on making the exchange then. I'll give you a call back with a time and location."_ Bakura blinked, noticing a distinct change in Mai's tone. Her flirty and mischievous attitude disappeared as she suddenly took a more serious and solemn tone. It was rather… unexpected of her. He was used to Mai's snarky and promiscuous behavior. This sudden change felt strange and yet, oddly sincere.

"Yeah. Just give me a call with the date." Bakura glanced over towards Ryou, who was reading a book from his spot on the couch. The glimmer of hope Bakura could take away from everything was that his brother would be safe. He supposed that was at least something. He moved to hang up the phone when Mai's voice caught his attention. Bakura paused for a moment, glancing at the phone suspiciously. "…Yes?" He heard Mai hum, almost as if thinking.

 _"…_ _Take care of yourself, Bakura."_ The albino blinked and before he could reply, the line went dead. He hadn't expected that from Mai. He had expected a flirty response, asking for him to call her back or a teasing remark about them dating. He hadn't expected an almost normal farewell from her. _This is… unexpected._ Bakura stood up from the couch, grabbing his tea that had now gotten cold and walked to the kitchen. He gave a small smile as he recognized the tea cup as the same one from when he had tea with Mai.

He placed the cup in the sink, leaning over the edge as he took a few deep breaths. Bakura hated this. He felt empty and weak. He felt the complete opposite of how he always was. Being a thief was all about an illusion. To appear poised and collected, but behind the calm visage was a scheming mind that was one step ahead of his enemies. While he politely shook hands with his enemies with a smile on his face, his other hand slipped their watch off their wrist.

Bakura was a thief – he always had it together. He always took whatever he wanted. He always got what he wanted. And now that Bakura realized he could never get everything he wanted, he had to live with that knowledge. He had to accept that he will never be happy. Because he'll never know if that path he chose was worth it in the end. And he knew no matter what he did, he would never be satisfied. He closed his maroon eyes, trying to escape the lavender eyes that burned through his mind.

A knock at the door broke Bakura from his stupor. He jerked his head up in alarm before realizing what the noise was. He walked out of the kitchen towards the front door before Ryou could get up. Bakura opened the door, expecting Yuugi to come over. Ryou's midget of a friend had been visiting rather frequently since the attacks, still in shock that someone would bomb a museum just to get his Puzzle. Yuugi had some strange idea that it was his fault. Like if Yuugi hadn't solved the Puzzle and given it to the museum for the public to appreciate then the bombing wouldn't have happened.

 _Well… he's kind of right. But I'm an asshole. So the same laws don't apply_.

Bakura opened the door, ready to herd the pipsqueak in. Bakura's instincts kicked in as he saw a flash of silver pass in front of him. He quickly twisted to the side, swearing under his breath as he backed away, now aware of quickly approaching assailant. His attacker didn't pause as the knife slashed forward again, catching Bakura right underneath his right eye. "Fuck!" He swore, stumbling backward against the wall. He squinted his one eye shut, hissing in pain.

He heard the door slam shut and before Bakura could move, he felt the cold metal press up against his throat. Bakura froze, glancing down at the woman who glared angrily at him. Her blue eyes were like ice, brittle and harsh. Her long, black hair that was usually so neat was frayed and disorderly. He could tell by the way she took long measured breaths that she was barely containing her rage. Bakura met Ishizu's angry gaze, unflinching in her resolve.

"Ishizu…" Bakura had only whispered the words but he felt the flat of the blade press harder into his throat. He flinched at the contact, maintaining eye contact with Ishizu. He could see her lips tremble, before her face slowly contorted, revealing her fury. "Give me one reason. Give me one goddamn reason why I shouldn't kill you, Bakura." Ishizu hissed out the words, her voice rising as her anger came forth unchecked. Bakura didn't move, studying the shaking woman who now held his life.

The part of his mind that hadn't completely given up on life urged him to talk his way out of the scenario. Part of him knew if he tried, he could appeal to her good nature. Ishizu always seemed to regret her irrational actions later. Bakura could manipulate the situation. Yet despite knowing this, Bakura lowered his gaze. Because no matter what he offered, what he suggested, the truth of the matter was her rage was justified. She knew Bakura couldn't be trusted. She warned Bakura not to hurt Marik. And he did exactly that.

"… I'm sorry. You're right. This is my fault. Marik and Odion weren't supposed to have gotten hurt. It's early to say if they'll pull through, but Marik has always surprised us before." Bakura joked weakly, not meeting the angry gaze of Ishizu. He heard give an angry huff. "I'm not fucking around. I know this is your fault. You betrayed my brothers and now they're… they're…" Bakura avoided Ishizu's gaze for different reasons this time, not wanting to reveal the hurt he felt as well. He understood her pain, regardless over whether she would believe him.

"How- How could you do this?!" Bakura felt Ishizu grab at his shirt with her free hand, clenching the fabric as she tried to steady her hands. "Why would you betray them? I thought- you and Marik… _They trusted you!"_ Ishizu choked out those words as the tears that had been filling her eyes finally began to fall. Bakura felt the blade slip away from his throat, resting near his collarbone. He remained where he was, not wanting to risk upsetting the shaken woman before him anymore than necessary.

"I… It's complicated. I didn't want them to get hurt. They weren't supposed to. But I messed up. My tech didn't work and things fell apart. I should have gotten them out of there and I panicked and now…" Bakura sighed heavily, feeling the weight of letting down everyone – Marik, Odion, Ishizu, Ryou, himself – sweep over him. Ishizu said nothing, but tightened her grip on Bakura's shirt. He knew he was not yet in the clear, understanding that whatever rage she had was justified towards him.

He listened to her sob for a few moments, staring at the wall above her head. Bakura could only hope his twin brother had enough sense to not come into the hallway now and just leave Bakura to solve this problem. The sound of Ishizu crying filled the apartment. It wasn't until a few minutes later did Ishizu finally seemed to compose herself, breathing deeply before speaking softly. "Do you know who called me today?" Bakura blinked, confused by the question. He wasn't sure where Ishizu was going with this. He stared at the night-colored hair, waiting for Ishizu to explain.

Ishizu gave a long shuddering breath, her hand shaking yet again after she had long calmed herself down. "I got a call from the morgue in Tokyo. They asked me-" Bakura felt a weight sink in his stomach, a sudden sense of dread filling him. _The morgue? Oh God… No…_ Bakura stared in shock, the young woman before him trembling. "They asked me to identify the body. That's how I found out… that Odion and Marik…" Bakura felt like his heart had stopped beating.

In his mind, Bakura held on to the hope that the two were alive and okay. They were injured – the news had indicated as much. _But wouldn't they contact immediate family members before releasing their names to the public? I think that's how it works_. Bakura hadn't paid attention to that – he had figured if he kept an eye on the news, he would find out if Marik and Odion were okay. But now, with Ishizu standing in front of him in tears, he could only assume the worst.

"Ishizu…" Bakura started softly, feeling numb inside as his heart clenched. Ishizu kept her head ducked down, her knife still resting on the albino's throat. She let out a loud sob. "Odion is… he's dead. He's dead. Oh god." If Bakura hadn't already been leaning against the wall, he would have stumbled back for support. _Odion is… dead. He was killed in the explosion. He… I did…_ Bakura stared into nothing, shocked by the realization that he was responsible for Odion's death.

And despite how horrible this was, Bakura was relieved. Because that meant Marik was still alive.

Bakura leaned his head back, closing his eyes. He ignored the cold steel that rested by his collarbone. _I'm the worst kind of person_. Bakura killed Odion, his boyfriend's older brother, and all he could feel was relief. He was the sort of despicable human being that was okay with doing horrible things if it meant he got what he wanted in the end. The ends justify the means. Even now, Bakura couldn't shake that trail of thoughts. He felt frustrated and disgusted by himself.

Bakura was broken away from his thoughts of self-loathing as he felt Ishizu suddenly move, her anguish and despondency suddenly switching to anger. "This is all your fault! You killed my brother! You killed Odion! What am I supposed to do now? Huh? Marik is being charged as a criminal, Odion has been taken away from me, and now I'm left to pick up the pieces! This is your fault! If you hadn't befriended my brother, he wouldn't be in jail right now! If you hadn't come into our lives, our family would still be whole. If you hadn't… Odion would still be…"

Bakura could only watch in shock, the tears flowing freely from Ishizu's face. He saw her face washed over with devastation and grief. He could feel her anguish radiating from her being. _Odion's death just crushed her._ He had never seen Ishizu lose control like this before. She would snap and lose her temper, but for the first time, Bakura saw Ishizu at her lowest point. She was broken and defeated and overwhelmed.

 _And this is my fault_. Bakura knew from the beginning but it hit him again – he was responsible for all that happened. "… You're right. This is my fault. So your anger is justified. I took your brother's life. So if this is what it takes to make things right…" Bakura muttered softly, emotionally exhausted from it all. It was overwhelming. He couldn't do this – a physical foe would either conquer or be conquered. But an emotional onslaught was something that Bakura couldn't handle. _I failed everyone…_

Ishizu seemed to find her resolve again, pressing the knife up against Bakura's neck. The albino felt a slight sting as she broke skin, a thin red line forming. "Nothing can ever make things right. You've ruined everything. You took away everything from me. So I'm taking the only thing that matters to you – your life, you selfish asshole." Bakura felt her hand tightened on her shirt, almost as if to ensure that Bakura wouldn't try to run. The thief wasn't stupid though – he knew he wouldn't be able to escape with her knife on his throat.

 _…_ _So this is how I die? Not what I expected…_ Bakura met Ishizu's blue eyes, his dark eyes clouded with his own confusing emotions. "Then go ahead." He muttered, accepting his fate. Bakura always thought he would go down fighting, never accepting death as an option. And yet here he was, almost passive to what was to come. A part of him screamed to fight back and not to accept death. But Bakura didn't want to deny Ishizu her justice.

Bakura saw the conflict in Ishizu's eyes, almost as if debating internally whether to go through with the actions. For as furious as she was with the albino, her hand trembled at the thought of actually killing him. Bakura vaguely recalled that Ishizu once got involved in the Rare Hunters organization, but he wasn't sure how deep she got in and what sort of things she had to do. To be honest, he only knew what he little he found out from Marik and Odion. Would she honestly be able to kill someone even in her rage?

Ishizu narrowed her eyes, pressing her blade into Bakura's neck. His breath hitched, as panic started to register. Apparently Ishizu would actually go through with this. The two remained frozen, as Ishizu seemed almost transfixed, caught in the moment of the action. Bakura was aware the blood flowing down his neck now stained his t-shirt. _This is bad. I should stop her. I can do that. She's not a killer. But Odion…_ Bakura closed his eyes, allowing Ishizu to make the choice for him.

"No! Please don't!"

Bakura snapped his eyes open at the sound of Ryou's voice. Ishizu lowered his knife slightly, shocked by the sudden appearance of a second albino, almost identical to the thief she had trapped before her. Bakura reacted on instinct, snapping his hand up to quickly grasp the knife. Ishizu jerked her head back, twisting her knife. Bakura didn't give way, ignoring how the blade sliced into his hand as he raised his other hand to twist her wrist. She gasped in pain as she suddenly released the knife.

Bakura immediately let go of Ishizu, holding the bloody knife that still cut into his hand. Bakura turned his head slightly to glare at Ryou, feeling both frustrated and relieved at the same time. He returned his focus on Ishizu. The anger that had been so visible a moment before was gone as she stared stunned between the two albino brothers. Bakura sighed, glancing over at Ryou. "I'm sorry, Ishizu. You have every right to be angry with me. But… I can't let you kill me. Sorry." Bakura carefully placed himself between Ishizu and Ryou, using himself as a shield between the two. Ishizu just glanced back between the twins, as if unsure what to make of this.

Bakura glanced back at Ryou for a moment, both relieved and conflicted. His brother shouldn't have gotten involved. Ryou should have stayed back and let him handle the situation. Especially since he was dealing with a vengeful Ishtar who wanted retribution for his brother's death. What better way to make Bakura suffer than to take his brother away? In spite of his anger, part of him was relieved. It was almost as if the spell was broken. It was so easy to wallow in his own self-loathing and pity, but Ryou stepping in reminded Bakura why he couldn't die just yet.

Despite his brother's good deed, Bakura had to remain focus and keep Ryou safe. "Get out of here, Ry. I've got this." He muttered softly, his eyes not leaving the trembling woman in front of him. He had no idea how Ishizu might react and it was best to assume violently so as to be prepared. "No." Bakura growled his annoyance as he glanced back at his twin, Ryou wearing an equally stubborn look on his face. "I'm not going to sit in the background. I have a right to know what's going on as well. Though you two weren't exactly quiet."

Bakura blinked before turning away, focusing his gaze back on Ishizu. He hadn't talked to Ryou about what occurred a couple of nights ago. However, any doubts Ryou had about what happened at the museum heist were just confirmed. Ishizu seemed to have settled down from her shock, an exhausted look stretched across her face. Bakura felt Ryou push past him before realizing what he was doing. Bakura quickly grabbed at Ryou's arm to prevent him from going forward, still hesitant to trust his only family with a woman who just tried to kill him.

Ryou gently removed Bakura's hand from his hand, giving him a small smile. Bakura just stared in confusion, at a loss of words. _What is he planning?_ Ryou bowed politely to Ishizu, who was watching him with a look of distrust and yet almost stunned. "I'm Ryou. It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Ishtar. Would you like some tea?" Bakura just blinked at his ever-polite brother. _How on earth does he manage to remain calm and civil in everything life puts him through?_

Ishizu glanced between the two brothers, Bakura sure she would refuse his request. To his surprise, Ishizu nodded, ducking her head down as she wrapped her arms around herself as if to hide her discomfort. Bakura immediately pick up on her posture, noticing how Marik would do the same thing when he felt uncomfortable. The thought triggered a guilty twinge through Bakura. He left as he walked to the bathroom, leaving Ryou to handle their assailant-turned-guest.

Bakura looked at himself in the mirror, startled by the amount of dried blood. _I'm surprised Ryou didn't start panicking when he saw me._ Blood stained down his neck through the top of his t-shirt, his hand a mess of copper red. He rolled his eyes, allowing himself to truly breathe since Ishizu entered the apartment. _I always get myself into the worst situations._ Despite the heaviness of it all, despite the hell Bakura was feeling, he couldn't help but chuckle. Despite it all, he started feeling like himself again.

Bakura washed off the dried blood and carefully bandaged his wounds. He was struggling to wrap his hand when he heard a soft knock. Bakura glanced up as Ryou entered the bathroom. "Need any help?" His younger brother asked with a small smile, though the smile didn't reach his eyes. Bakura just nodded down to his hand that was in need of some help. Ryou didn't say anything but simply picked up where Bakura left off, finishing off the job. The two stood there in silence in the bathroom, not saying anything.

Finally, Bakura broke the silence. "How is she?" Ryou pinched his lips together, but didn't look up, still focused on wrapping up his twin's hand. "She'll be okay. She's very shaken up and hasn't had time to really process." Bakura growled as he glared at his brother. "You shouldn't have gotten involved." Ryou just rolled his eyes, still not meeting his brother's gaze. "Why? Because you had it under control?" Bakura gaped for a moment before glancing away. If anything, he had been completely out of control of the situation.

"No… She… She was right. I… Ryou, I fucked up. I ruined everything. She's right to do what she wants. I'm responsible for Odion's death… So if she wants to-" Bakura was snapped from his thoughts when he felt a hand smack the back the of his head. He could only stare stupidly at Ryou, who glared at his twin. "And what will you dying prove? You're both idiots. How do you think Marik would feel if he found out not only did his older brother die, but so did his boyfriend at the hands of his sister? He's already lost one loved one – don't make him lose more."

Bakura blinked as he realized what Ryou was implying. _He's right. Fucking hell_. What would dying prove? In his mind, he had accepted that the only way to atone for his actions was to accept death. That Ishizu sought righteous justice and that involved losing his life to achieve that. If he died now, Marik would be even more alone. Things were shitty, yes, but Marik was still alive. Ishizu was alive. Bakura was still alive. For the first time in days, Bakura dared to feel… slightly hopeful?

Bakura turned to stare at the wall. Everything had been feeling overwhelming, but as he always said in impossible situations – it wasn't over until it was over. _Perhaps I can't save everything. Perhaps things will get worse. But perhaps we can still take this opportunity and not waste it._ Marik would need Ishizu's support as he got ready for trial. Bakura wasn't sure if there was anything he could do, but if he were needed, he could help. Things might not get better, but settling for what they had wasn't an option.

"There. You're all set. I'm going to check on Ms. Ishtar. Do you want some tea?" Bakura shook his head, glancing down at his hand. "No, I'm good. I have some thinking to do, to be honest, and I don't think Ishizu is looking for a chat with me right now." Ryou nodded, glancing over his shoulder towards the living room where Ishizu was presumably sitting. "I suppose that's not a bad idea. If it's all the same to you, I'm going to try talking to her. Even if she doesn't want to talk, I can be there… she shouldn't be along trying to deal with all of this."

Bakura nodded, glancing away. Though he rarely sympathized for Ishizu, he understood what Ryou was saying. Ishizu was grieving and had no one to turn to for comfort or to confide in. Ryou was a lot better at dealing with people than Bakura ever was. "Okay… just be careful." Ryou just chuckled, a small smile in my face. "Don't worry. I'll be fine. I have it under control." Bakura snorted, ignoring the cheeky grin on his twin's face.

Bakura followed his brother out, not bothering to go down the hall but instead towards his room. He pulled out a long sleeve shirt to throw on before laying down on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. As if his thoughts weren't confusing enough, Ishizu made things more complicated. _Odion is…_ The weight of the elder brother's death weighed heavily on Bakura's mind. Unintentional or not, he had killed Marik's older brother. And although Marik was safe for the time being, Bakura felt a strange grief wash over him.

He was aware that with Odion dead, Ryou would be safer. But that was a small comfort with the knowledge of the man's death. They hadn't spoken much, but Bakura had respected Odion. It was clear that his siblings loved him very much and that he loved them in return. Perhaps Odion's actions were not always the best, but they came from a place of concern and love. He would have given his life for his siblings without a second thought for himself. Marik adored his elder brother. And now Bakura was the one responsible for his death.

 _…_ _What do I do?_ The question came not from a position of hopelessness as before, but one of confusion. His despondency couldn't last forever and Bakura would eventually have to pick himself up and figure out something. But truth be told, he wasn't sure what to do. He felt aimless. Typically he had a job or his brother or chores or even Marik to give him reason to keep moving forward. But Bakura wasn't sure what direction to go in anymore. Should he turn back to crime? Apply to jobs? Wait to hear from Yami? Talk to Ishizu? Ryou? Marik? Bakura closed his eyes, his mind swamped with conflicting thoughts.

 _I don't know what to do anymore…_


	32. Chapter 32

**Author's Note:** Remember – the night is long, but it is darkest right before the dawn.

 **Disclaimer:** Blegh.

I hope you enjoy! I update weekly!

Bon appetite!

* * *

Before Bakura knew it, he found himself waking the following morning. He hadn't realized he fell asleep as he blinked groggily. He slowly sat up, staring at the clock. _8:24 am… Well damn._ Bakura did the math, realizing he had slept for over 14 hours. He sat at the edge of the bed, debating whether to go back to sleep and avoid confronting reality or face the day.

Eventually, Bakura decided he wasn't really tired and got out of the bed. He walked out into the living room, surprised to see Ryou folding up blankets. He looked around, realizing that the couch was used as a bed. "Ishizu slept out here?" Bakura asked, somewhat confused by this. Ryou shook his head, his hair a tangled mess. "No, I did. I let Ishizu use my room to sleep over. I'm getting ready to do a load of laundry so if you want to throw any in, do it now."

Bakura nodded numbly, his mind distracted by other thoughts. _That's odd – Ishizu actually slept over? Why on earth would she do that? She just met Ryou. That's… really weird._ "Is she still here?" Ryou shook his head, sitting down on the couch as he pulled the laundry basket towards himself. "No, she left maybe a half hour ago. I guess she needs to speak the lawyer about what comes next." Bakura nodded, sinking down in the armchair, his usual gloom returning at the mention of lawyer. He didn't need to ask what that was about.

"… Is there a reason why she slept over?" Bakura didn't want to be rude, but his curiosity got the better of him. Ryou bit his lip, sighing as he avoided his brother's gaze. "I… invited her to stay. She was worried about trying to sleep last night." Bakura furrowed his brow, cocking his head to the side in confusion. He didn't say anything, letting the silence speak his question for him. Ryou seemed to debate telling Bakura more, as Bakura suspected Ishizu told him in confidence. However, after a few moments, Ryou complied.

"… Ishizu gets night terrors. She's had them for years, ever since she was a teenager. For awhile, it got to the point where she couldn't even sleep at night. When her brothers moved to Japan, Odion told her that if she had a nightmare, she could call him and he would come over. That helped and eventually she grew into the habit of turning to Odion to help her get through the night. But now with Odion gone…" Ryou let his sentence trail off, letting Bakura fill in the blanks.

 _…_ _Without Odion, she doesn't have anyone to talk when she wakes._ Bakura remembered that Marik sometimes had trouble sleeping but admitted that it had gotten better over time. Bakura would wake up randomly throughout the time with Marik texting him. It didn't take much to calm Marik down, a quick text or call to let him know he would be okay. It sounded like Ishizu had a more severe case, though she would never admit it.

Bakura suddenly noted what Ryou said – that she has had night terrors since she was a teenager. _Then that likely means it's something relating to her childhood._ If what Odion and Marik had indicated was true, Ishizu still bore the scars from the years spent living with their abusive father. Bakura wasn't sure how much he should pry on the issue. He glanced up at Ryou, somewhat confused that Ishizu would confess to him her fears.

"Why you?" Bakura asked, seeing the same confusion play across his twin's face. Ryou shrugged, staring down at his lap. "I'm not sure. We stayed up pretty late talking. Surprisingly, we had quite a bit in common. Particularly the bit about our siblings making reckless life decisions and wanting what was best for them." Bakura glanced away, feeling an odd blush come up. He shouldn't feel guilty, but the way Ryou said it made him feel like a child being scolded by his parent.

Ryou leaned back into the couch, still staring at his lap. "She's been through a lot. She and her brothers. I imagine you probably know since you know… you're dating Marik." Bakura nodded his head numbly, staring at the floor. He heard Ryou sigh, his voice taking a rather solemn tone. "They're strong people. For them to come out as well as they did, with the scars their father left… I don't know if I could do the same."

Bakura didn't say anything, thinking about Marik's scars and how even to this day, Marik struggled to be intimate. For him to smile and laugh as he did… _But will he be able to now?_ Bakura shook away the thought, not ready for the gloom that would soon beset him. A long silence stretched between the two brothers before Ryou gave a dry, humorless laugh. "Forgive my language, but their father was a serious asshole."

Bakura snorted, nodding his head in agreement. There was no questioning that. He understood why Odion tried to become Marik's legal guardian while their father had been alive. Bakura would have done the same for Ryou if their situation had been different. Ryou shook his head, almost still fighting his disbelief and frustration over the situation. "How can… how can a parent physically and sexually abuse his kids and nothing be done about it? I don't understand. I just… I'm sorry, I just can't even comprehend…"

Bakura blinked, not saying anything as he thought over what Ryou just said. He could hear his brother's frustration and sadness, but he was caught up on Ryou's words. Marik and Odion never mentioned anything about sexual abuse, though they both have admitted that there had been physical abuse in their lives. Bakura knew they were telling the truth. _So that means… Ishizu was…_

Bakura closed his eyes, a sudden wave of guilt flooding him. When he thought about it, it made sense. He was aware that Ishizu ran away from home before she was a legal adult. She got caught up in a gang. Bakura bashed her and shamed her for her poor life decisions, blaming her for her estranged relationship with her brothers. He knew she had to have been exposed to some terrible shit with their father. But it was almost unthinkable. He understood why she would rather take her chances in a terrorist organization than stay another minute with her father…

Bakura glanced up, a weary expression on his face. He saw Ryou, his frustration evident. "I know what you mean. Their old man was a fucking asshole. He fucked up their lives pretty bad. It's not fair." Bakura spoke softly, Ryou nodding his agreement as they both lamented that horrible lot that was the Ishtar family. It seemed extraordinarily cruel for the three siblings to suffer as they did, but there was little Ryou and Bakura could do to fix that. It was what it was, and the whole situation was tragic.

Bakura felt a buzz as his phone broke him away from his dour thoughts. He reached down into his pockets, pulling out his cell phone. Bakura was vaguely aware that he was still in his clothes from yesterday, his jeans cutting into his skin rather uncomfortably. He opened up his phone to find a text message from an unknown number. He raised an eyebrow as he opened the text to read the brief instructions.

 _"_ _Kaibaland. Friday, 2 pm. Duel exchange center. Dress formally. –JW"_

It took Bakura a moment of study to decipher the initials. He sighed loudly as he leaned back into the chair, glancing up at Ryou. His younger brother watched him with a raised eyebrow, looking rather identical to his brother from moments earlier. _The sooner this damn mission is over, the better._ Bakura stood up, stretching momentarily as he walked back to his room. "Let me grab you my laundry. Then, I'm going to have to start building my report."

Ryou followed with a basket, watching as Bakura started to collect clothes. The thief just growled as he dug up his shirt from yesterday, glancing down at it. He tossed it towards the trash bin, knowing that it was probably too late to try getting all that blood out. "Report?" Bakura heard his brother enquire from behind. He smirked as he rolled his eyes, allowing his frustration to show. He was starting to feel like his old self without even realizing it.

"Yeah, Yami's going to want to complete follow-up on this shitstorm of a case. That means I have to do my goddamn homework before meeting him on Friday."

* * *

Bakura nervously tugged at the tie he wore as he walked through Kaibaland. Families and teens ran around the place in jeans and jackets. Bakura felt like he stood out like a sore thumb in the suit he currently wore. _And I wonder where Mai gets her theatrics from_. Several people stared at him as he walked through the park in formal wear. Leave it to Yami to ask to hold a professional meeting in the most kid-friendly place in Domino City.

Despite his suit, Bakura slung a duffle bag over his shoulder, the gray and blue gym bag contrasting sharply to the rest of his attire. In the duffel bag were seven ancient Egyptian artifacts that were worth more than Bakura was alive. And that was saying something since Bakura had a couple of bounties out for him from the Orichalcos. This was it. He was finally finishing the mission and handing off the Items. He would finally be done with the hardest mission he's ever been on.

Bakura spotted the Duel Exchange center, which was just a fancy name for strangers to go and duel each other. Bakura wasn't sure the game focus was, but since he was in Kaibaland, he figured he had to be some sort of game made by the company. _This guy has millions of dollars and spends it on games and dragon-themed amusement parks? To each his own, I suppose._ He wasn't sure where to look for Yami, but he said this building so that was as good of a place to start.

Bakura slid past a group of teens trading cards as he slipped into the building. His eyes took a moment to adjust to the interior, resisting the urge to roll his eyes as the dragon architecture. He glanced around to see what sorts of games were being played. It took him a moment before Bakura suddenly recognized the game. _They're playing Duel Monster?_ Sure enough, many of the youngsters hanging around here were playing the same retro card game Bakura had given Marik for his birthday. He supposed Kaiba was trying to bring back the game and what better place to do it than at his own amusement park?

Bakura meandered through the building, looking around. Most of the teens and kids were playing duel monsters, but he spotted some individuals playing different games outside of the card game craze. Why Yami wanted to meet in such a busy and public place was beyond Bakura. He felt himself growing increasingly frustrated by the crowd and his lack of success in finding his client. _I swear he does this just to annoy me._

Bakura finally spotted the black and magenta pointy hair that stuck out of the crowd, despite his client's height. Bakura shoved his way past a group of tourists as he made his way off towards Yami. He finally got through the throng of people as he saw Yami sitting at a table with Jounouchi, the two deeply engrossed in a chess game going on. Bakura studied his client, Yami's face a careful mask as he watched Jounouchi make his move.

Bakura stood off to the side, arms crossed as he glared at the two men. Yami flicked his amethyst eyes in Bakura's direction before returning his attention to the game. That wasn't what pissed Bakura off. What really got his goat was the fact that Yami and Jounouchi were wearing casual clothes, more befitting to the environment they were in. Jounouchi had specifically requested that Bakura dress formally to meet with his client, but Bakura assumed meant a professional meeting. He now realized they were just fucking with him.

 _God, they are such assholes._

"Yami." Bakura growled out the shorter man's name. Yami ignored Bakura as he moved his knight. "Check." Jounouchi swore as he leaned back, glaring at the chessboard in frustration. "Damn it." Jounouchi reached tentatively for his bishop, his hand resting on it as he thought. "I wouldn't do that." Yami asked, his expression unchanging as he stared at the board. Jounouchi hesitated, moving his hand to the rook next to his piece.

"No." Yami leaned back, his eyes not leaving the chess board, though Bakura could have sworn Yami's eyes flicked his direction momentarily. Seeing Yami like this reminded Bakura why he hated the prick so much. He was so arrogant and collected, like a chess master manipulating everyone. Nothing ever seemed to faze him and even when the odds were stacked against him, he always had a plan to get himself out of trouble. He enjoyed putting people on the spot and see how they fare given the circumstances.

 _Arrogant son of a bitch._

Jounouchi finally moved his queen, looking up nervously at Yami who gave him a small smile. He exhaled shakily as he took his finger off the queen before leaning back, his turn finally ending. Yami glanced at the board for a moment before moving his bishop to take Jounouchi's queen. "And that should be checkmate." Jounouchi leaned back, swearing under breath. "Goddamn it Yami, couldn't you have gone easy on me for once?"

Yami just shrugged, cleaning up the pieces to set up the next game. "If I did, then you wouldn't get better. What's the fun in winning if you knew I didn't give it my all?" Jounouchi pouted for a moment before shrugging, his loss quickly brushed off. "Whatever. At least it was a fun match." Bakura wryly wondered if this was why Yami enjoyed Jounouchi's company – because the blond idiot would keep challenging him despite how many times he lost.

Yami continued to talk to Jounouchi so Bakura finally decided to break this ice, coughing loudly. "If you're done ignoring me Yami, I think we have some business to discuss." Yami leaned back, his arms crossed as he glanced up at the miffed albino. He gave a cocky grin to Bakura. "Hello, Bakura, it's been awhile. How have you been? I trust you and your brother have been getting along well?" Bakura growled, glowering at the snarky son of a bitch. He didn't waste any time reminding him what was at stake.

"Fuck you." Bakura muttered, not caring about being polite. Yami just snorted as he looked back at the chessboard. "Care to play a game, Bakura? I'm always eager to have new opponents." Bakura glared down at Yami, who faced the board but kept his crimson eyes locked on the albino. He knew he should decline. Playing a game with Yami goes nowhere. You're just competing to see how quickly you would lose. Yami only asked because he wanted to humiliate the thief.

But Bakura never backed down from a challenge. _Damn my competitiveness._

"Move." He growled to Jounouchi, who stood up and stretched, standing back to watch the game. Bakura dumped his duffle bag next to him, pausing a moment before reaching into the bag. He pulled out a folder, thick with papers. "Here." Bakura muttered as he held it out for Yami. His client just raised an eyebrow before taking the report, flipping it open as he casually started reading. "White makes the first move, Bakura."

Bakura snorted, glancing down at the board before moving one of his pawns forward. Bakura looked up to glare at Yami, waiting for his turn. Yami didn't even look at the board as he moved a pawn to mirror Bakura's action. That alone pissed off Bakura. It was like Yami wasn't even concerned. Bakura studied the board, now set on beating his client's pompous ass. Several long minutes of silent gaming continued as Bakura devoted himself to beating Yami while his client studied the file.

Bakura was looking for a way to get his knight from danger when a question finally broke the silence. "You've had quite the hectic run trying to get these Items. From what you've written, it appears this Marik Ishtar is responsible for obtaining half the Items. Makes me wonder if I should dock your pay for having someone else do the work for you." Bakura flicked his eyes to glare at Yami. He knew he (probably) wasn't serious on the threat, but he didn't need to be. He just wanted to bait Bakura. Unfortunately for Yami, Bakura would not so easily be tricked.

"So how long have you been dating Marik? Or are you still dating? It's hard to say what your relationship status is now that he's getting ready for trial."

Bakura's hand slipped as he knocked over his queen, snapping his head up to glare at Yami. _How the fuck did he know about that?_ Bakura, for all information and purposes, never revealed that he had been dating his coworker. He just referred to Marik as his partner-in-crime but made it clear it was strictly professional. Where the hell did he get that information? Yami finally flicked his eyes up to meet Bakura, a small smile on his face. "I'm sorry, Bakura. Did I hit a nerve?"

Bakura growled, moving his queen to take Yami's rook with more force than necessary. "It's your fucking turn, asshole." Yami nodded, smile gone as his stone mask returned. He studied the board for a couple of seconds before moving his knight in range to attack Bakura's queen. Bakura narrowed his eyes, but said nothing. The fact that Yami had turned his attention to the game for as long as he did indicated that he was doing better than Yami anticipated.

"… Where'd you hear that little rumor?" Bakura asked, as he leaned back, staring at the chess board. He flicked his eyes at Jounouchi, who sat back watching the game with mild interest. Bakura knew Jounouchi was there for Yami's protection – he had learned firsthand that the blonde could hold his own in a fight. Not that Bakura had any intention of pissing off the man who held his paycheck. Yami smirked lightly as he flipped a page, still reading the report. "Mai told me. It was a hunch, but her instincts are rarely off. And based on your reaction, I dare say she was right on the money."

Bakura didn't say anything, studying the Yami as he read through his file. Somehow, this didn't shock him. Mai had suspected that Bakura was seeing someone and the sudden appearance of a work partner at the same time was too much to be a coincidence. "Oh yeah? What other hunches did she have?" Bakura asked, moving his rook forward to defend his corner of the field better, eyes never leaving Yami's face. He figured he would rather have all the cards on the table if possible.

Yami flicked his eyes up to study the albino, thinking for a moment. He then returned his gaze to the file. "Mai also mentioned that Marik Ishtar was likely the son of Aknadin Ishtar, a man who I previously had business dealings with. Specifically, the reparations of _my_ family homelands." Bakura blinked, a question on his tongue but unsure what that question was. He initially thought Yami misspoke when he said "his family homelands", but something else caught Bakura's attention. It took a few moments before Bakura finally realized, leaning his head back to stare at the ceiling. _Of course… why didn't I see it?_

"You're a descendant of the Pharaoh." It wasn't even a question. As soon as Bakura said the words out loud, a lot of pieces suddenly fit into place. Why Yami wanted the Ishtar family land so bad. Why the government was willing to back Yami's claim. Why Yami had such an intense interest in the Millennium Items. They were all his birthright. Yami just nodded, taking Bakura's knight before leaning back in his seat. "Yep. My grandfather was the one who was able to finally trace back our lineage through an ancient Tome. Since then, my father and then myself have dedicated our lives to gathering the pieces of our family history."

Bakura snorted, glaring at the chessboard as he studied his options. Bakura had always figured that Yami just had a personal interest in Egyptian history and cultural, hence why he put out the job to gather the Millennium Items. He never even thought to question why Yami had an interest in the Ishtar burial grounds. He just assumed he was after the Pharaoh's treasure kept there. He hadn't realized that Yami had a personal vested interest in the matter, one relating to family.

"So that's the whole reason why you did all this? To get your family riches? Seems like a lot of effort and resources for all that you've done." Bakura stated testily, his maroon eyes gleaming crimson. Bakura understood what it meant to be greedy – he was a thief after all. But did the monetary value outweigh the lives lost in the struggle for these damn Items? Yami met Bakura's eyes, a cool and distant look on his face showing that he was unperturbed by the thief's jab.

"This was never about the money. My family is the richest family in Egypt – why would I need seven pieces of gold to be rich? Especially considering how much I'm paying you for having collected them for me." Bakura swore under his breath as Yami took his queen, realizing that he was being cornered. "Oh yeah? Then what was this all about? What was so important that people died for your goddamn quest for your family inheritance?" Yami pinched his lips, his eyes narrowing slightly.

Bakura noticed Jounouchi moving slightly, the first time he had since he sat down to watch their game. Bakura flicked his eyes over and saw the two men exchange a look, one that Bakura didn't quite get. Bakura wasn't sure what the two were hiding, but it only raised his suspicion. Yami studied Bakura, almost as if debating whether to tell the truth of not. Not that Bakura would be able to tell if Yami was lying – the man had a poker face that was unmatched.

Finally Yami sighed, looking away to stare out at the crowd. "It's complicated, but I want to more accurately relay what happened during the time of my ancestors. For that, I needed all of these pieces so that I can figure what exactly happened there." Bakura blinked, eyes narrowed as Yami dodged the question with his cryptic speak. "Where's there?" Yami blinked, almost as if surprised he had said that last word, but then the moment was gone. Bakura watched as Yami returned his gaze to the board, a distant look in his eyes.

"… Kul Elna." Bakura furrowed his brow, not recognizing the name of the town. He had never heard of that place. Before Bakura could ask, he was broken from his thoughts as Yami moved his king, Bakura blinking in surprise. "Your move." Yami stated as he returned his attention to the file. Bakura growled, annoyed at being dismissed, but nonetheless studied the chessboard to see if he could still salvage this game. Bakura's frustration was still not spent, however.

"So taking the Ishtar family land, driving a father to commit suicide in front of his two kids, and the countless others who have died trying to get these damn Millennium Items somehow justifies your actions?" Bakura snarled, his hands shaking. _What a pompous fucktard._ Bakura knew he shouldn't bite the hand that was feeding him, but he couldn't say nothing. Yami met Bakura's gaze, before closing the file. Bakura wasn't sure, but the intense look Yami gave him made him nervous.

"First, the Ishtar family land was not their land – it was my family's land. Their role to our family was to be stewards and guardians of the land until the Pharaoh's heir returned. That would be me. So when Aknadin refused to recognize my heritage – which was confirmed by multiple historians – I took legal action to get back what was mine. I hardly consider that out of line.

"Second – Aknadin didn't commit suicide. I trusted _you_ could have figured out that one, what with your relationship with Marik. Aknadin, while his situation was tragic, was something he brought upon himself. The man was a danger to himself and others. Can you honestly tell me that if he hadn't died that the Ishtar siblings would have been happier?

"Thirdly – I knew there were risks involved in try to achieve my goals. I was aware that I would have to get my hands dirty. I knew that people would die on this mission and their blood would be on my hands. And I accepted that – if I have to drag my name through the blood so that I can give others the justice they deserve, then my name can suffer. It's been through much worse. I was aware of the terrible things I would have to do to achieve my goals. Were you not aware of what you might have to do to get your paycheck?"

Bakura bristled at the lecture that Yami ratted off, almost as if prepared for this moment. His expression and composure were completely detached, as if he were reading a menu than confronting Bakura. Bakura gripped the side of the table, his hands shaking. He wanted to snap back and yell at Yami for being an insensitive asshole. But Yami had been right in his analysis and calling him an insensitive prick would do nothing but affirm his point. Yami knew what he had been getting into and accepted the consequences of his actions.

 _…_ _Did I know what I was getting myself into?_ Bakura had taken the mission initially because of the challenge and the reward money. He knew it would be a difficult mission. But he hadn't expected for the shitstorm that followed. From teaming up with Marik to fiasco with the Ring to Pegasus's injury to a mental disorder to his falling out with Ryou to falling in love – none of this was supposed to happen. And now here he was, getting his paycheck. He should have known that he was probably getting himself into a hellstorm of a mission. But he didn't care then – all he cared about his reputation and money.

 _Fat lot of good that does me now._ Bakura finally noticed something on the board he had missed, moving his pawn one space closer to the other end of the field. Yami said nothing but spent a few moments studying the board. He passed the file over to Jounouchi, who grabbed it and started to glance through it himself. Bakura wondered if Jounouchi was even allowed to do that, but Yami seemed to have a soft spot for the blond idiot. "Well, your mission certainly sounded exciting. Colored me impressed, Bakura. Now, the Items?"

Bakura shook his head, breaking himself away from his train of thought as he reached for the duffel bag, dragging it towards Yami. Jounouchi glanced down, snapping the folder shut as he zipped open the bag for him and Yami to look. Bakura crossed arms, studying his nails as he waited for the two to finish. When the two were done, Yami sat up, nodding to his companion. Jounouchi reached into his pocket and pulled out what looked like a receipt. Bakura raised an eyebrow as he took the piece of paper.

"I took the liberty of transferring the negotiated amount into your bank account this morning. But I figured you'd want a receipt to confirm. Will this be to your liking?" Bakura blinked, rolling his eyes in frustration. _Of course Yami knows my bank account information._ How this man avoided being arrested all these years was beyond him. Bakura shoved the receipt into his pocket, moving his pawn to the end of the board as he switched out his piece for a queen.

"You could at least reimburse me for having to pay 9000 yen just to get into this damn amusement park." Bakura muttered, still feeling rather salty towards Yami. To his surprise, his client smirked as he moved his rook. "Didn't realize you were that desperate for money." Bakura snapped his head up at that mark, telling Yami to piss off as he slammed down his bishop harder than necessary into position. Yami just smirked, moving his knight into position.

"Checkmate." He stated softly, Bakura staring in confusion at the board that had suddenly turned against him. He swore again, getting a chuckle out of Jounouchi. "Don't feel too bad. I've never seen Yami lose a game in his life." Jounouchi stated as he stood up to stretch, a grin plastered on his face. Yami nodded as he started putting the game pieces away. "I'm just an avid gamer. In all fairness, you were one of my tougher opponents I've had, Bakura. So I thank you for that. If you keep at it, maybe you'll beat me someday."

Bakura snorted, rolling his eyes as he crossed his arms, letting Yami finish putting his game away. Like hell he would ever beat Yami. He wasn't nearly into games as Marik or Ryou was, and they were probably better at chess than Bakura was. Yami snapped his chess set closed, his crimson violet eyes meeting maroon ones. "I'm serious. You just need to keep at it. Just because you lost one game doesn't mean you've lost the tournament. If you play cards right, you can still come out on top."

Bakura blinked, cocking his head to the side at that analogy. If he didn't know any better, he could have sworn that Yami was trying to tell him something. Bakura shook off that thought. He and Yami were business associates. Yami gave him a commission; Bakura completed it and was just picking up his paycheck. That was all there ever would be between the two and Bakura preferred it that way. "Right. Well, if that's all, I'm out of here."

Yami nodded, standing up as he straightened his jacket. "Fair enough. I suppose I should meet with Kaiba." Bakura paused a moment as he fixed his suit, still pissed at Yami about that. "You have business with Kaiba?" Yami said nothing, but Jounouchi started laughing. Bakura stared at the blond before flicking his eyes over to Yami for an explanation. Yami just sighed, a small amused smile on his face. "No. Kaiba and I meet up to play games every once in a while. I guess he's upset that he hasn't beaten me yet. Especially since he's a world famous game designer."

Bakura snorted, realizing what Yami was getting at. Apparently the egos of these two men were through the roof. He suddenly understood Jounouchi's amusement. _What I wouldn't give to see Kaiba humbled in a game. Hell, what I wouldn't give to see the same for Yami._ Bakura paused a moment, thinking of his brother before turning back. "If you're looking for a challenge, maybe check out some of the smaller shops in Domino. You'd be surprised by how good some of the gamers are down there."

Yami smirked, a more relaxed look growing on his face. "Thanks. I'll keep that in mind." The three men walked out of the duel center, Yami checking his phone as he did. Bakura shoved his hands into his pocket as he glanced around at the teens and kids running about them. They stood out as the only adults in the area. He noticed how relaxed the two seem, though he suspected they were just as on guard as Bakura was. They stepped out of the building, Jounouchi shifting the bag to a more comfortable position. "Ready to roll, Yami?"

The shorter man nodded as he held out his hand to shake Bakura's. "Yes, let's. Good talking Bakura. Give your little brother my regards." Bakura just clicked his tongue in annoyance, ignoring the proffered hand. "You get off on this shit, don't you? You love having all the cards in your hand." Yami just smiled, still holding his hand out. "What can I say? I like staying one step ahead of my opponents." Bakura smirked, though quickly disguised the expression into a scowl. Now that the mission was over, he wouldn't have to deal with Yami and they could continue blissfully hating each other.

Still, Bakura wasn't the King of Thieves for nothing. He gave an uncharacteristically large smile, taking Yami's hand as they shook. "I understand that feeling. I guess I'll see you around… Atem." Bakura smirked as he felt the shorter man stiffen and Jounouchi gape at him. He almost reveled in the shock expression that grew on Yami's, or rather Atem's face. He quickly disguised his surprise, though Jounouchi was slower to compose himself. "How did you…" Jounouchi started to ask before his question trailed off.

Bakura let go of Atem's hand, shrugging as he stepped back. "What can I say? I like to stay one step ahead of my opponents." He snickered at the angry look that grew on Atem's face. It was completely worth revealing that he knew the man's real name, one that Atem had hidden for many years. He turned away, walking away from the two as he raised a hand. "Later fuckers." Bakura called out, glad to finally leave these two.

 _It's finally over_.

Bakura sighed as he walked away, his mind rushing. It was really over. Months of research, extractions, conflicts, and smoothies finally hit the albino as the weight of it all sunk in. He had completed the mission of a lifetime. His last great feat as the Thief King. The slip of paper that laid crumpled in his pocket was the only evidence he carried with him. He finally handed off the Sennen Items and got this fucking commission over. He was done.

Bakura paused as he stepped outside of the park entrance, craning his head back to stare at the blue sky. A warm breeze picked up, the promise of spring tempting Bakura. He was glad that February would soon be over and that March would be right around the corner. Yet despite this promise of new birth, Bakura felt rather… empty. He was glad the mission was over and that he got his reward, but the money and the reputation hardly seemed to appeal to him now.

 _…_ _Marik._ Bakura shook his head, quickly clearing his thoughts. He refused to let himself think of his closest companion. Every time he did, it would hurt more. There was nothing Bakura could do. He ruined everything. Marik would go to court in the next couple of weeks. If he was lucky, Marik would only spend months in jail with good behavior. But even then, Bakura knew he didn't have a shot. He ruined it when he killed Odion. There's no way Ishizu would hide what Bakura did from Marik – she had been right and Marik deserved to know all that he had done.

Bakura sighed as he took a few steps, frustrated by his own quandary. He couldn't enjoy his success, but thinking about Marik was too painful. Honestly, Bakura had no idea what he should do. He hadn't known for months what he was going to do after this mission was completed. He had made tentative plans but they were all thrown out the window that night at the museum. Now, he was left wondering what was there for him to do. Bakura sighed, letting his feet wander the streets with no direction in mind.

 _…_ _Now what?_


	33. Chapter 33

**Author's Note:** "So look alive and don't you fret – cause it's not over yet…"

Also, please note that I know next to nothing about how the justice system works in Japan and my knowledge on how the American system works is not much better. So if I get something wrong, poo poo on me. We'll get through it.

I hope you enjoy! I update weekly!

Bon appetite!

* * *

"Hey, Bakura? You up?"

The albino in question was lying on his stomach in bed, his face buried into his pillow. He growled out a mumbled response, indicating he was up but barely. It had been a few days since Bakura met with Atem, and Bakura still found himself rather aimless in life. Ryou suggested that he should find a hobby. Bakura couldn't think of any hobbies he would want to do aside from drinking smoothies, playing games and watching movies. And those were painful reminders. So Bakura compensated with sleep instead.

"Well… I'm heading to work. Try getting up at some point today. The fresh air would do you some good."

Bakura didn't reply, preferring the comfort of his pillow to waking up and trying to deal with his life. He heard Ryou walk away from outside his bedroom door, assumedly to head down to the Black Clown game shop. The sound of their front door closing confirmed that suspicion. Bakura decided to glance up to see what time it was. _… 9:45 am. Of course_. Bakura rolled over in bed to stare up at the ceiling. Part of him knew his brother was right. He should get up and do something today. Anything. Just go out instead of sulking and thinking about…

Before Bakura could finish that thought, he heard his phone vibrate. Bakura turned his head to stare at the vibrating cellular device, figuring it was Ryou calling about something he forgot. That or trying to get Bakura to get out of bed. Bakura glanced down before furrowing his eyes in confusion. He didn't recognize the caller ID, but something told him that he should. Curious who would be trying to get in touch with him at this ungodly (well maybe not quite ungodly) hour of the morning, Bakura answered the call. "Hello?"

 _"…_ _Bakura? I-It's Ishizu."_

With that, Bakura sat straight up, all traces of sleepiness gone. He stared at the phone in a moment of shock, surprised that Ishizu would be calling him. From what he had figured when they last spoke, Ishizu never wanted to see or speak to Bakura ever again. And yet, here he was, answering a phone call from the museum curator. He finally gathered his senses enough to reply. "Uh… hi?" Bakura resisted the urge to smack himself on the forehead. _Brilliant start._

Ishizu coughed on the other side of the line, equally as uncomfortable. _"Um, yes, hello Bakura. How are you?"_ Bakura knew that small talk was the last thing on her mind, but knew better than to mocker her at the moment. His conversation with Ryou a week ago still hung heavy on his mind. "I'm fine. What's up?" Bakura asked the question lightly, knowing that something was wrong if Ishizu was calling _him_ of all people.

He heard her take a sharp breath, as if deciding how to approach before suddenly all came spilling out. _"I- Marik's trial is in two weeks. I've been working with the lawyer but right now, I don't know how to help him. They're charging him with a felony and they have the evidence to back it and I just- I just thought it would have been a breaking-and-entering charge, but now, he's facing federal charges. That could put Marik in jail for five years or more. I can't- I don't know what to do! I need help."_

Bakura blinked rapidly, trying to take all the information. It was a lot to swallow, but it definitely threw Bakura for a loop. "Okay. Slow down. Try running this by me a little slower, okay?" He heard Ishizu forcing herself to take a few deep breaths. From the information dump she just provided, he could deduce two things – Marik was in trouble and Ishizu needed help. Not just help – she needed Bakura's help. And despite all that's happened, Bakura would be damned if he didn't try doing something.

 _"_ _Okay… I spoke with the lawyer last week. Initially, Marik was going to be tried for breaking and entering as he didn't steal anything and although he was at the scene of the explosion, nothing could tie him to the crime. I got a call yesterday saying that the prosecution submitted a claim to have him prosecuted for theft of federal property."_ Bakura narrowed his eyes, sitting on the edge of his bed as he thought about what she said. "Why that?"

Ishizu sighed, however this time is sounded more annoyed than exhausted. _"Because they have evidence to prove he was trying to steal artifacts from the museum. The museum is funded by federal funds so stealing something from there is stealing government property."_ Bakura resisted the urge to snap back. Leave it to the museum curator to know this stuff. Details like that usually slipped Bakura's attention, usually because he was good enough at his job to avoid getting himself in this predicament.

 _Well… I can't be hard on Marik. I'm the one who got him into this situation._ He knew better than to piss off Ishizu right now. She was stressed and at the end of the line – it was better to be cooperative at this point. "Okay. I'm following so far. So how does this relate to me?" He heard Ishizu laugh lightly, but it sounded more manic and desperate than anything else. _"Because we don't know what to do. We don't know where to build a defense! He was there, with equipment and gear for a burglary. The evidence is overwhelming. I'm desperate. I can't- I have to protect Marik. I have to do something- anything to help him. Please."_

Bakura was ready to laugh in frustration, to snap back at Ishizu that there wasn't anything he could do. He was the one to screw everything up after all. However, hearing Ishizu talking about helping and protecting Marik suddenly sparked an idea. He knew it wasn't the best idea, but right now, Marik was facing a hopeless case and potentially prison time. Bakura had to at least try to do something.

Perhaps this was the chance to get Marik the help he desperately needs.

"… Okay. I… might have something. Let me gather some stuff, but then I can meet up. Where should I meet you?" Ishizu sounded startled, almost surprised that Bakura had come up with something so quickly. _"Uh… I'm meeting with Marik's lawyer at 12… I could pick you up?"_ Bakura knew it would be an awkward car ride over, but it would work. "Yeah, let's do that. I'll see you later." Bakura didn't wait for Ishizu's response, quickly getting out of bed. He had a couple of errands to run and details to iron out, but if he played his cards right, perhaps he could still help Marik…

* * *

Bakura emptied out his backpack as quickly as he could before he made his way to collect some reading material. He could try to explain everything verbally to Ishizu and the lawyer, but this would back everything he said. And so it was, out of breath and nervously, Bakura sat in the passenger seat of Ishizu's car as they left to meet Marik's lawyer in a pre-arraignment meeting. Bakura stared at the window as Ishizu drove them to the justice hall near the center of town.

This was the first Bakura had any encounter of this kind. He had always avoid legal process whenever possible, due to his line of work. He had never gotten so far as to warrant researching his own defense. It was somewhat to his embarrassment that Ishizu had to explain the process to him. This did little to ease the worried woman, who was counting on Bakura's help.

The two got out of the car and entered the government building, Bakura feeling nervous and antsy as they walked in. He glanced around as if he expected to be attacked at any minute. When he had gone inside, Bakura had expected something resembling a courtroom – not the office building structure they now passed through. He walked briskly next to Ishizu, passing a bunch of important looking people until finally Ishizu stopped in front of an office, knocking for a moment.

Bakura glanced around the old stone building until the wooden door cracked up, a bald man rather startling gray eyes staring at them. "Ishizu, good to see you." Ishizu politely bowed, Bakura standing back as the two greeted each other. Ishizu smiled politely. "Hello Dr. Shadi, thank you for meeting with me. I've brought my… friend that I mentioned earlier." Bakura had to resist the urge to roll his eyes. He knew Ishizu would be rather happy if she never saw the albino ever again. But she needed Bakura's help. As they say, desperate times called for desperate measures.

Shadi turned and stared at Bakura with strange eyes. Bakura had to resist the urge to shiver – the glare felt intense, but there was no shimmer in his eyes, almost like they were dead. "Yes, Ishizu mentioned you would be coming, mister….?" Bakura bowed slightly, breaking himself from his trance. "Bakura, sir. Pleasure meeting you." Shadi nodded for a moment, studying Bakura before finally stepping back into his office to grab a briefcase and folder. "Right. I believe that's enough pleasantries, shall we head down then?"

Ishizu nodded as she followed Shadi, Bakura following more slowly. He shifted his backpack up on his shoulder nervously. Were they going to meet Marik now? Bakura was under the impression that they were going to talk today – Ishizu had said nothing about seeing Marik. Although the idea of seeing is rather rash and spritely boyfriend definitely was appealing, Bakura felt a queasy uneasiness and worry grow at being confronted for his actions the night of their heist.

Ishizu nodded as she followed Shadi, Bakura following more slowly. He shifted his backpack up on his shoulder nervously. Were they going to meet Marik now? Bakura was under the impression that they were going to talk today – Ishizu had said nothing about seeing Marik. Although the idea of seeing is rather rash and spritely boyfriend definitely was appealing, Bakura felt a queasy uneasiness and worry grow at the thought of being confronted for his actions on the night of their heist.

They wandered the hallways, Bakura barely aware of where they were going. He realized they were going far back into the building where the albino suspected where they detained suspects before their trials. He wasn't sure the whole legality on how that works, but he suspected that felony-level theft probably meant that Marik had to be detained. He certainly couldn't go home at this point. They got into an elevator and ascended two floors, Bakura studying the two others with him in the elevator.

As the three exited out, Bakura glanced around the floor, his eyes blinking for a moment as he was vaguely aware of his surroundings. "This is…" Bakura muttered softly, thinking to himself. Shadi glanced back, his face a mask as he observed the albino. "This is the Domino City District Court office. This is the detention level where detained suspects are kept until trial. Conveniently, Marik's trial will be downstairs in the West Wing, which we passed on the way here."

Bakura nodded but said nothing. Upon entering the floor, a guard joined them, speaking quietly to Shadi. Bakura resisted the urge to feel the knife he kept hidden in his jacket sleeve. Knives were technically illegal in Japan, and Bakura wanted to smack himself for not ditching the knife earlier. He knew he would probably be dealing with lawyers and law officials, and yet he stupidly kept to his paranoid habits of keeping his weapon on him. _Don't get yourself arrested trying to help Marik._ Bakura knew he would have to carefully walk that line to appear like a law-abiding citizen.

Essentially, he had to act like Yami. _Great_.

The guard unlocked one of the rooms for them, a large square room with a table at the center. Bakura noticed windows on each of the walls, where guards passed by and other people in formal attire. He suspected they were other attorneys or prosecutors like Shadi. He joined the two of them sitting down at the table, watching as Shadi carefully removed his files and sorted through them. He pulled out a pen and a pad of paper on top of them, clicking his writing utensil before looking up at Bakura.

"So, Mr. Bakura – Ms. Ishizu says you have information that might help us build a defense for Marik." Bakura blinked and nodded, glancing down at the backpack that sat next to him. "Yeah, I think I have something that might work." Shadi said nothing as he stared deep into Bakura's eyes, making the albino feel uncomfortable under the solemn gaze. Finally, Shadi broke the silence. "Alright. I suppose I should inform you of all the details of what we know on the case."

Bakura nodded, allowing Shadi to explain the events of the heist and what the police believed had happened. In all honesty, Bakura knew most everything Shadi covered – he had been at the scene of the crime that night. Not that Bakura would ever admit to being there. Nonetheless, he sat quietly as Shadi explains how the Orichalcos infiltrated and bombed the museum the same night Marik and Odion had planned to steal the Millennium Puzzle. In the end, the police figured the Orichalcos succeeded in their goals while the Ishtar brothers were left as victims to the violence.

"Once Marik was well enough, he was moved here. Ishizu contacted me to act as lawyer for Marik. Our families go pretty far back." Bakura blinked before glancing over at Ishizu. The elder sister said nothing, her blue eyes trained on Bakura with an unreadable expression. Bakura didn't say anything, though couldn't help the mild curiosity he felt as to how Shadi and Ishizu were previously acquainted. Bakura nodded as he realized Shadi was done speaking.

"Okay. So how much of this Marik know?" Shadi said nothing but instead turned his attention over Ishizu. She coughed slightly, staring at her hands resting on the table. "I've explained to him that he's being charged for attempted robbery of government artifacts and that Shadi will help us out in court. I've told him the police report, as we know it. After some discussion, we thought perhaps it would be best of Marik would, as they say, 'plea the fifth.' At least, for now. If you have something…"

Bakura nodded, understanding where Ishizu was coming from. There was an unspoken word between the three that they knew Marik was guilty. Bakura wasn't sure how much Ishizu told Shadi, but he suspected Shadi was aware that Bakura was a shady character. Nonetheless, their concern was keeping Marik safe. The less Marik said, the less likely he was to incriminate himself. _Will that change with what I'm offering to the table?_ Ishizu coughed slightly, breaking Bakura from his thoughts as he glanced up. Apparently Ishizu wasn't done.

"Also… I haven't told him about Odion. I told Marik to focus on his court case coming up… Marik thinks Odion is still in the hospital…"

Bakura blinked, leaning back as he took that in. _So Ishizu hasn't told Marik about Odion's death? About how I…?_ This part shocked Bakura the most. He had assumed Ishizu would be glad to be vindicated and confirm what she always knew. Perhaps because Bakura himself was a vindictive person, he figured Ishizu would be the same way. In many ways, it made sense that Ishizu would hold off on telling Marik. He was already under enough pressure and stress as it was. Telling him that Odion was killed would only compound that.

 _But he still has a right to know…_

"Okay… I think I'm up to speed now." Bakura spoke softly, glancing down at his backpack. Ishizu nodded as she returned his gaze to Shadi. The bald man tested his pen for a moment to make sure it worked. "Well, we've laid our cards on the table. Time for you to do the same." Bakura nodded, pausing a moment before leaning over to open his backpack. He pulled out multiple heavy textbooks before grabbing a small journal. He placed the stack on the table and slid it towards the other two.

The two across from Bakura just blinked before reaching hesitantly out to read the books. Ishizu grabbed the small journal, her brow furrowed as she went from curious to almost sad upon recognizing the handwriting inside. Shadi, however, remained quiet, though a note of skepticism escaped him. "An insanity defense?" Bakura shifted in his seat, feeling the scorn from Shadi's voice. "Sort of… I don't know what you call it, but I do know that Marik is not well mentally."

Shadi just stared at Bakura, glancing down at the folded page that marked Dissociated Identity Disorder. "So that's your contribution? Your amateur diagnosis that Marik has a second personality? No one in court's going to believe that." Bakura resisted the urge to snap back, instead turning his attention to Ishizu. Her face was pinched and he could see her hands shake slightly. "This… is Odion's journal, isn't it?" Bakura nodded, watching as Ishizu closed her eyes for a moment to compose herself. Bakura decided to give her some space and address Shadi's skepticism.

"I wouldn't suggest something so outlandish unless there was some backing to it. Odion was the one who told me that Marik had DID. And this is coming from someone who was Marik's guardian for over seven years. He knew Marik best and based on what he told me and what I've observed, I have no issue believing that Marik has DID." Shadi didn't say anything, carefully studying Bakura as if trying to gauge him. Bakura met his gaze, not flinching as he kept his resolve.

The glare-off was cut short by a voice to the side. "Bakura…" The albino glanced over at Ishizu, her eyes furrowed in concentration as she studied Odion's notes. Gone was her sorrow and a sharp intelligence gleamed in her eyes. "You're serious about this? Without a doubt?" Bakura nodded, focusing his stare at the table. "Yeah. I initially thought it was hogwash, but Odion explained everything about your father and the events surrounding his death and… suddenly it wasn't bullshit. If Odion was taking it seriously…"

Ishizu said nothing, but placed the journal down on the desk, the page open to a list of dates and times. Bakura recognized the page, glancing up at Ishizu who tried to make sense of the schedule. "And this..." Bakura nodded his head, his eyes remaining fixed on Ishizu. "… Odion did his homework. He had to know for sure. That included observing Marik's behavior to figure out what was going on." Ishizu bit her lip, studying the dates as if she herself was trying to recall something.

Bakura was broken away from his conversation as Shadi drew their attention. "Mr. Bakura, you'll have to forgive me for my skepticism, but I still don't believe we can build a defense. Have you actually met this other personality of his?" Bakura bristled slightly but composed himself before he lost his cool. He needed Shadi's support and cooperation if this was going to work. "No, I haven't-" Bakura glared angrily as Shadi snorted condescendingly at the albino. "And you want to build an insanity plea? I believe you have mistaken Marik was the insane one."

Bakura clenched his fist, glancing at Ishizu. "If you would let me finish," Bakura hissed out the words as he narrowed his maroon eyes. "I was going to tell you that no, I haven't met Marik's other self. But Odion had. That's why I believe Marik has DID." Ishizu jerked her head up, glancing over at Bakura before shifting her gaze to Shadi. The lawyer looked like he was going to snap back, but something Ishizu's gaze cut him off. Bakura watched the stand-off, curious where this would.

Finally, Shadi backed off, leaning back in his chair as Ishizu sat tensely, her eyes focused on the notebook in front of her. Bakura turned his attention back to Shadi as the lawyer composed himself carefully. Bakura could still sense the man's reluctance. "Firstly, we have no way of knowing beyond a doubt that Marik is mentally ill unless we can get a psychiatrist to talk to him. It could take weeks before we could get a proper diagnosis and we don't have that time. The insanity plea hardly ever works and the burden of proof is placed on the defendant to prove they are mentally ill."

Bakura sighed, glancing down at the table. He knew this would be a hard sell – it would be pointless to waste time a red herring if it didn't deliver. Bakura knew that Marik was ill, but to convince a jury of the same? He knew it was true, but it was a different case altogether trying to build a court case around it. _But what other course do we have?_ They didn't have any choices to make. Bakura glanced over at Ishizu, realizing that perhaps this truly was a lost cause. He was startled by the intense look she now gave him, her blue eyes piercing him.

"Bakura… You sure all of this is all true? And that we can win this court case with this in mind?" Ishizu's expression revealed nothing, her voice soft and calm. Bakura felt almost stunned for a moment before composing himself. Ishizu gave him the clarity to remind him why he came here – to help Marik. If they could do that, then Bakura had nothing to lose. "Yes. It won't be easy building a case, but it's doable. You might not like all the aspects of it though."

Ishizu narrowed her eyes before turning to stare at the table. "I don't like the situation as it is, but what other choice do I have but try to make amends? What do you have in mind?" Bakura nodded, glancing back to Shadi who sat quietly, waiting for the albino to explain his idea. Bakura reached over to the book at the bottom of the stack, one that had not belonged to Odion. Bakura had bought this book before meeting up with Ishizu. He didn't know much about the law, but he knew it a little something about lying.

"I know you both feel somewhat doubtful about the mental illness angle, but if I'm able to prove it to you, will you reconsider?" Shadi and Ishizu glanced to each other, a moment of silence passing. Shadi turned back with a dubious look on his face. "What do you have in mind?" Bakura grunted, leaning back as he flipped through the book he held in his hand. He stole one last glance at Ishizu, knowing she would probably hate this plan. Nonetheless, it was the best they had to go off of.

"We build the case around Marik being mentally ill. Odion, who was aware of his disorder, used Marik's condition to try stealing the Millennium Items with the intent of pawning them off and getting rich. Marik is therefore a victim of his condition while Odion is the one who is real perpetrator of the crime. Plea guilty but insane or mentally ill. If we're lucky, we can settle and they'll put Marik in a psychiatric facility for god knows how long. But he won't be in prison and he'll be able to get the help he needs."

Bakura just stared at the table, not really wanting to see Ishizu furious or Shadi insulting his intelligence. Honestly, he couldn't care what Shadi's opinion was on the matter. Well, he cared since he was Marik's lawyer, but he knew that it was Ishizu he was more worried about. He could hear Shadi expressing his concerns over the issue, but Bakura tuned him out, waiting to hear from Ishizu. Her silence was more unexpected and unnerving than anything else.

Bakura finally decided to steal a glance at Ishizu, suddenly regretting the action as he did so. Ishizu clenched her eyes shut, her hands fisted in her lap. She pinched her lips as she took deep breaths through her nose, fighting back tears. Bakura knew she hated the plan. The idea of turning her kind and gentle brother and turning him into a public enemy was truly her worst nightmare. In any other scenario, this idea would be almost laughable for the polite and loving brother to be painted in such a light.

However given the severity of the situation, Bakura had to suggest the unthinkable. In the eyes of populace, Odion would be a cruel terrorist who abused his siblings. Marik would be the victim, even though it was Marik and Bakura that dragged Odion into this mess. Bakura said nothing as he watched Ishizu, waiting for her to make a decision. If Ishizu didn't hate him before, she certainly would now. Bakura had dragged her family down this path, knowing the risks and now this what was left. Part of him thought she would refuse this plan.

But what other choice did they have?

Ishizu snapped his eyes open, tears not yet fallen. Her gaze turned harsh as he turned to glare at Bakura. The albino in question said nothing, meeting her angry gaze. After a few moments of tense silence, Ishizu finally spoke, her voice cracking slightly. "Fine." Bakura nodded, understanding what went unspoken. She hated this plan and the fact that she would drag Odion's name through the mud. Despite how much she loved her older brother, Odion was dead and wasn't coming back. She would have to shove her grief aside and do what was necessary to protect her little brother.

Bakura understood what Ishizu was sacrificing. He also knew what would be demanded of him. Shadi stared between the two, his own exasperation starting to slip through his careful mask. He wasn't convinced of this plan and Bakura knew that. Ishizu was barely on board as it was. Bakura would have to prove his case to the two of them if they were going to build a defense for Marik. Shadi leaned back in his chair, raising a hand to rub the side of his temple as he thought. He gave a heavy sigh before settling his gaze on Bakura.

"… If we're going to this, I'm going to need more than speculation. Insanity plea is a hard sell as it is in a courtroom, even when an individual is mentally ill. Can you prove his condition?" Bakura said nothing for a moment before turning to stare out the windows in the room they were in. He thought about what Shadi had said earlier, watching one of the guards pass down the hallway. "Marik is here, right? He's not too far from here." Shadi narrowed his gaze, almost as if suspicious, but nodded.

"… Yes, he is. Do you wish to talk to him?" Bakura shrugged, suddenly nervous. He was aware that he would have to prove Marik was mentally ill, but he hadn't really thought about what he would have to do to make his case. Talking would be part of the plan to prove Marik's condition. Shadi was displeased by Bakura's lack of commitment in his response. "And what do you plan to accomplish by talking to Marik about his condition?"

Bakura snorted, almost laughing at the notion. Odion had once threatened Bakura for trying to talk to Marik about his mental health problem and now here he was about to do just that. Telling Marik he had DID wouldn't convince Marik he had it. But he didn't need to convince Marik. "Marik has one other personality. It's very aggressive and will come out if Marik feels threatened. If Marik is under stress, his other self will come out to take charge. That's how Marik designed his alter to be."

The two individuals just blinked at him from across the table, suddenly registering what Bakura was suggesting. It was Ishizu who broke the silence this time. "You mean… you're…" Bakura just glanced away, staring out the window to avoid his gaze. It was more to avoid their scrutiny and to hide his nerves. If they were going to give him the time he needed to talk to Marik, he was going to have to act like he had everything under control. He glanced back to Ishizu and Shadi, his face a mask of indifference and confidence.

"Give me fifteen minutes with Marik alone. I… I'm going to meet Marik's other personality myself."


	34. Chapter 34

**Author's Note:** Oh fuck yeah, I loved writing this chapter. I just hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing this.

… But probably not.

In any case, here you go. I update weekly!

Bon appetite!

* * *

Bakura paced around the room slowly, glancing out one of the windows where he could see Shadi and Ishizu talking to what appeared to be the warden. Did detention centers have wardens? Bakura wasn't even sure. He didn't care at the moment. He felt more nervous and anxious about seeing Marik after all this time. Normally, he would berate himself for acting so childish and weak. However, his growing concern on what would happen next outweighed any sense of honor and dignity he wanted to uphold.

Bakura paced around the room, unsure how long this process would go. He had watched Odion and Ishizu exit out the door they came in. If he had to guess, he suspected Marik would come in from the door across the room, where he suspected the youth was being detained. He stared at the only wall without windows, directly across from the window where Ishizu and Shadi now stood. He couldn't focus with them staring at him. He needed to calm down and relax. Bakura sighed as he turned back around to face the room.

He noticed the man Shadi was speaking to left and Bakura felt his heart rate increase. This was it. He was going to talk to Marik. It was easier to keep his cool when Ishizu and Shadi weren't glaring down at him in the same room. Without a reason to keep his guard up, he felt more exposed and vulnerable. He hated it. He wasn't sure what he was going to do. What should he say to Marik? He was happy to see him, but he was more worried about what came after. How would he bring out Marik's other persona? Could he even do that?

Over the past few months, Bakura had done some insane things in his life. He had taken on the biggest commission of his life. He got screwed over by an offbeat little upstart and had to humble himself into working with said pain in the ass. He decided to leave his life of crime behind once the mission was over. He started dating someone seriously – something that was truly unheard of. And as if that wasn't enough, he tried pulling off the greatest heist of his life.

And yet despite knowing this, Bakura felt more nervous and anxious about meeting Marik now. His thoughts were interrupted as he heard the door open. He half-expected it to be Shadi or Ishizu to update him on some unimportant detail. He wasn't really sure of the process to allow Marik to speak with him. Was Bakura a witness in this case? No, that would be a bad idea. Then what was all of this then? Bakura shook his head, trying to clear his head of his confusing thoughts. He needed to keep it simple and focus on what he said he would do – prove Marik was sick.

Bakura uncrossed his arms as he glanced over his shoulder, his heart stopping as he saw a familiar head of blond hair enter the room. He blinked as the young tan man stepped inside, almost confused and timid. Bakura couldn't help but note how the large t-shirt and baggy jeans seemed completely out of character for the stylish youth. Marik glanced around, shadows under his eyes indicating sleepless nights. His lavender eyes paused on Bakura before widening in recognition. Bakura finally remembered to breathe as he started walking towards Marik.

Marik finally seemed to break out of his stupor, running around the table towards Bakura. The albino reached forward and the two quickly found themselves embracing each other. Bakura buried his face into Marik's shoulder, feeling Marik tremble slightly as he let out a shaky breath. Bakura found himself running a hand through the golden hair as he rubbed his other hand comfortingly along Marik's back. He raised his head to plant a kiss on Marik's cheek before burying his face again into Marik's shoulder. All thoughts of plans quickly emptied from Bakura's mind. There would be time later to deal with the trauma.

Bakura was just relieved to see Marik.

Bakura wasn't sure how long he stood there with Marik, but eventually the two came apart. The two stood close, Bakura still holding onto one of Marik's hands. Bakura narrowed his eyes as he studied Marik's face, noticing more than the shadows under his eyes. He felt a twinge of guilt as he saw a bruise on his forehead hidden under the blonde bangs. Bakura noticed more scratches and cuts along Marik's jaw line as well as a nasty gash right below his collarbone. Bakura raised a tentative hand to trace Marik's jaw, carefully studying him for any signs of discomfort.

"… You okay?" Bakura asked softly, his nerves quickly returning. Now that their happy reunion had happened, Bakura was now remembering why he asked Shadi and Ishizu for some time with Marik. He watched as Marik raised a hand to cover Bakura's hand that gently caressed the young man's face. There was a sad smile on his face as Bakura realized that Marik had aged quite a bit in the few weeks since the heist. "As well as I can be, I guess. Better now that you're here." Bakura smiled slightly at those words.

His smile quickly fell away as an image of Odion crossed over the albino's mind. Bakura shook his head, a smirk returning to his face. He couldn't worry Marik too much. If he started acting weird, Marik would grow suspicious. Bakura brushed Marik's hair back as the albino gave a cocky grin. "I suppose having your sexy boyfriend would make any day better." He smirked as he saw Marik roll his eyes, a small smile on his face. "Yep. Arrogant as always. Haven't missed that."

Bakura chuckled as he quickly kissed Marik on the lips, enjoying the subsequent blush that grew. He took Marik's hand as he led him to the table, sitting down. Bakura raised an elbow up onto the table, running a hand through his hair. He forced back any nerves he felt as he turned his attention on the youth sitting next to him. Marik folded his hands together as he rested them on the table, watching Bakura. "So, what brings you to this neck of the woods?"

Bakura snorted as he looked away to stare out one of the windows. He had carefully navigated the two of them so that Marik's back was to Shadi and Ishizu. He didn't want Marik feeling like he had been set-up. Well, perhaps that could help, but Bakura was going to try something that Odion forbade him from doing – talk to Marik about his condition. "I'm here to talk about your court case coming up, dummy." Bakura closed his eyes, letting the silence sit between them heavily.

Marik finally broke the silence, almost nervously. "How… how can you do that? I mean… you…" Bakura gave a light smirk, knowing what Marik was getting at. "Ishizu never told you what happened to me afterwards?" Marik shook his head no, a curious expression growing on his face. Bakura blinked, sighing as he debated how much he should tell Marik. He decided not a lot, evading the question. _Wouldn't help my situation if I incriminate myself now._ "After the bombs went off, you and Odion got trapped in the rubble… There wasn't anything I could have done."

Bakura looked away from Marik as he stared at the table. "I'm sorry… it's my fault you're in this mess." He saw Marik shrug in his periphery. "It's alright. It's not like you planned on us getting ambushed." Bakura tried not to squirm, ignoring the sad note in Marik's voice. He technically hadn't lied to Marik. He certainly hadn't told him the truth either. Bakura looked up to see Marik looking down at the table, his expression dark.

Marik was the one to break the silence yet again. "Have you… have you heard from Odion? Ishizu won't tell me how his condition is." Bakura blinked, not meeting Marik's gaze. He didn't want to say anything. He didn't want to be the one to break the truth to Marik – that would be Ishizu's call. She was withholding the information for a reason, after all. "So Ishizu and Shadi talked to you about your trial coming?" Bakura turned to observe Marik, who watched the albino with a suspicious gaze.

"Well… I know what my trial is for. Shadi and Ishizu told me they weren't entirely sure what stance we should take… do you have any ideas?" Marik asked, though Bakura could hear an apprehensive note in his voice. Bakura narrowed his eyes as he glared at the table, facing Marik. "Yeah… that's actually why I'm here. Your sister asked if I could help." Bakura noticed a distinct change in Marik's posture, who suddenly sat up.

"Really? Thank fucking god. What did you have in mind?" Bakura cracked a knuckle as he stared at his hand. Bakura had no idea how to address the elephant in the room. Since he didn't have a game plan, he figured he would go with his usual strategy. _May as well be direct and see what happens._ "Insanity defense." He heard Marik freeze at the suggestion before laughing nervously, almost as if he didn't believe Bakura.

"Right. So your grand plan involves me acting crazy in front of court? Got a plan B in mind?" Bakura just let out a heavy sigh as he glanced over at Marik, who gave him an almost disbelieving look. Bakura didn't know how to break the truth to Marik or if there was a good way to tell him. So Bakura would just do it his own way. "No. That's what we're going with. Largely because you most likely are mentally unwell so it'll be the easiest path to defend."

Bakura watched as the dismissive smirk on Marik's face slowly disappear as he realized what Bakura was saying. Marik furrowed his brows, as he grew more worried and suspicious. "What are you talking about, Fluffy?" The albino remained frozen in his spot, shifting his gaze away from Marik as he stared down at the table in front of the youth. Bakura didn't say anything initially, gauging Marik's reaction. He could already tell Marik was getting upset. _I have to tell him though._

"… You have dissociative identity disorder. Or more colloquially known as split personality disorder."

Bakura wasn't sure what he expected as a reaction. He had expected Marik to just dismiss his words and ask to take the topic more seriously. He had expected Marik to even get angry at such accusations. He hadn't expected Marik to start laughing. Bakura just watched as Marik snickered at Bakura's statement for almost a solid minute. It was at that point Marik finally realized that Bakura was being serious, the laughter quickly disappearing.

"… The fuck are you talking about? I have another personality that I'm not even aware about? The hell are you on?" Bakura let out a snort – he knew this wasn't going to be easy. He could tell from Marik's tone that he was more bewildered than angry at the moment. _That could quickly change however._ He avoided eye contact with Marik, deciding to keep calm and logical about the situation. "Actually, that's pretty much exactly what I'm saying. After everything you've been through, what with the trauma, there was likely going to be some damage done."

Bakura knew he had made a mistake the moment the words left his mouth. Marik bristled at the accusation and clenched his fists. "So I'm damaged now? Is that how you view me?" Bakura swore under his breath before glancing up at Marik, his lavender eyes flashing. "That's not what I meant and you damn well know that. Marik, you've been through some very serious shit and it's stupid to think you've escaped it without any scars."

Marik flinched at the last word, his expression changing from anger to shock. Bakura realized what he said and raised a hand to run through his hair. _Way to fucking go. How fucking insensitive can you get in a conversation?_ Bakura was renowned for his lack of diplomacy, but this was reaching an all-time low for him. Who was he kidding? He couldn't explain this. Even if he could, he would just upset Marik more. How the hell was he supposed to do this?

Bakura sighed, glancing over at Marik. He had recovered from Bakura's remark and was now glaring at the albino. Marik leaned back as he crossed his arms to stare at the corner of the room. "Marik… I-" Marik cut him off before Bakura could finish speaking. "Just fuck off." He muttered angrily, avoiding Bakura's gaze. Bakura watched for a moment silently, glancing away at the windows. He saw Ishizu and Shadi watching from his periphery. He could only imagine what they were thinking. Despite not physically being in the room, they could hear everything going on as they were being recorded. And they had the best seats in the house to watch Bakura flub fantastically through this conversation..

Bakura ran a hand through his bangs, closing his eyes. He wasn't getting anywhere. He needed to rethink his strategy. He thought back on his conversation with Odion. Bakura recalled how the older brother mentioned that he had tried to discuss this with Marik in the past but with little success. Each time, Marik just got angry and frustrated and Odion would have to drop the issue. The elder brother had been wise to not aggravate an aggressive alter before.

Bakura opened his eyes, a realization finally hitting him. He didn't need Marik to believe him – he needed Shadi and Ishizu to see. He glanced back up at the two before returning his attention back to Marik. Bakura felt a painful squeeze in his chest as he thought at the angry youth sitting in front of him. He knew he would be crossing a line (well, more than he already crossed). Bakura sighed as he leaned back, his focus sharpening and resolve growing stronger.

After all, being an asshole was Bakura's specialty.

"Marik, let's talk about the day your father died."

The reaction was instantaneous as Marik shot his head, in shock. He anger faltered as he stared at Bakura with growing concern. "…What?" He finally choked on the words. Bakura's expression didn't change but kept his emotions masked, his lips pressed underneath his interlocked fingers. "Let's go back eight years. You were in Cairo with Odion and your father. One day after a long discussion of property and other boring shit, your father comes back to the hotel furious. Odion told you to hide. But let's be honest – this wasn't the first time your father has done this to you."

Marik slowly uncrossed his arms, as if suddenly realizing what Bakura was now doing. His head shook very slightly, almost as if to resist. "No… don't-" Marik muttered softly, his gaze falling away from Bakura to stare at the table. Bakura ignored Marik's request, pushing on as he leaned forward against the table. "You knew what would happen. This was nothing new with your father. He hurt you, he hurt Odion, he hurt Ishizu. That's what you thought. So when your father started to beat Odion within an inch of his life, you got scared."

Marik moved his hands to grip the table in front of him, flinching at the thought. "Shut up." He whispered as he shook his head. Bakura leaned closer to Marik, forcing him to listen. "You didn't mean to disobey, but you started crying. You were scared and afraid. Your father heard you and dragged you out of hiding. It wasn't fair. He shouldn't hurt you. You thought he was going to kill you. You thought this was the time he would go too far. You didn't want to die."

Marik started to shake, breaking out of his fear as he slammed his fists against the table. "Shut up! Shut up!" He yelled at Bakura, struggling to keep calm. Bakura narrowed his eyes, yelling over Marik. "Yami was never there. You wanted to live. You wanted to keep Odion safe. You were tired of feeling weak. You didn't want to get hurt. So you took his knife and hurt him back. You made your father hurt the way he hurt you!"

"Shut the fuck up!" Marik yelled as he shoved away from the table, now pacing as he clenched at his bangs. He glared frantically at the floor to avoid talking. Bakura didn't relent as he stood up, now yelling at Marik, unable to keep the desperate note out of his voice. If Marik wasn't going to listen, Bakura would just have to make him listen. "Marik, you know what happened! Stop hiding from it! Don't repress it! You know! You know who really killed your father! It wasn't Yami! It-"

"Shut up! Just shut up! Shut up!" Marik screamed, ducking his head down as his hands clenched as his hair, trying to block out Bakura. He could see Marik shaking in anger. Bakura followed Marik, now standing in front of him. He grabbed at Marik's shoulder, keeping him from running away. His expression darkened, not yet ready to let go. "No! I won't! You need to hear this! You need to know the truth, damn it! You know who killed your father!"

Bakura felt Marik try to twist away, but Bakura held firm. Odion thought he was doing Marik a favor by sheltering him. Perhaps he was. But Bakura couldn't spare Marik's feeling any longer. He had to get results. "Marik, answer me! You know who killed your father! You know what actually happened – just like you know what really happened to Pegasus's eye and what really happened to Rex and Weevil! You know what really happened! You know who did it!"

"SHUT UP!" Marik screamed again, this time suddenly twisting sharply. Bakura felt himself jolt and before he could react, he felt his head snap to the side as Marik slapped him hard across the face. Bakura took a step back, blinking in surprise as he raised a hand to his lip. He tasted the coppery taste of blood from the cut on his lip. He glanced up at Marik, who stared back with a matching expression of shock.

The shock disappeared from Marik's face as his expression darkened, lowering his raised hand. Marik glared angrily at the ground, wrapping his arms around his torso. Bakura straightened up, watching Marik but not saying anything. He could feel the sting from the cut but didn't acknowledge, just watching Marik instead. After their bout of yelling, Bakura was feeling exhausted. He bit down his own feelings of bitterness at the fact that Marik just hit him.

However, he knew it wasn't quite over yet.

Bakura just glared at Marik, continuing to goad him on. "Say it. You know the truth. Stop being a goddamn coward." Bakura knew he had already pushed Marik to his limits and that he was close to snapping. He could tell by his last comment that Marik was barely holding it together. After a long few seconds, Marik finally looked up at Bakura. The albino felt his heart squeeze painfully as he saw Marik's eyes full of tears. He knew what he was after, but that didn't mean it wouldn't hurt.

"… Get the hell out of here. I don't want to talk to you. Now." Bakura didn't say anything for a moment, watching Marik as he took a few deep breaths. Bakura watched as Marik brushed away the forming tears, the albino swallowing. He took a breath as he prepared to press the youth further. "Marik…" He started to whisper before Marik snapped his head back up, his eyes flashing dangerously. "Get the fuck away! I knew you were a fucking asshole but I still trusted you and you-! I-"

Bakura ignored Marik's attempts to push him away as Bakura closed the gap, his hands grasping Marik's shoulders again. "Marik, listen to me for fuck's sake! I'm trying to help you-" Bakura started to growl out the words before Marik cut him off. He froze as Marik finally seemed to snap. Marik shoved Bakura away as Bakura stumbled backwards. Marik raised a hand and fisted his hair, staring wildly at the ground as he screamed at the albino.

"No! You're not trying to help me! You're a selfish bastard! Ishizu told me you were just using me! I told her she was wrong! That I really knew you! I thought you fucking cared! That if I trusted you, you wouldn't use my own insecurities against me! So you know what? Fuck you! Get the hell out of here! I don't want to talk to you or Ishizu or the damn lawyer or anyone! I'm fine! Just leave me the fuck alone!"

Bakura stood there as he listened to Marik rant, the youth at the end of his line. Bakura didn't say anything but watched as Marik continued to crumble. He seemed almost oblivious to everything around him as he hugged himself, staring at the floor. His face revealed his exhaustion and sorrow that overwhelmed him. Bakura could see from Marik's shaking frame that Bakura was almost there. He finally heard Marik mumble softly. "Just go away. I just want to see Odion. Please. Let me see my brother."

Bakura watched Marik for a moment before looking over at Ishizu for the first time since Marik came into the room. Ishizu was deeply breathing, her face stoic but her blue eyes were almost like glass. He could see that she was struggling to keep it together, hurt by how much her brother was hurting. Bakura knew she would never forgive him for what he was planning on doing next. But then again, she would never forgive him after all that he done. Nor should she.

Neither should Marik.

Bakura glanced back to the shaking youth in the room with him. Bakura took a deep breath before averting his eyes down. "You can't see Odion. He's gone." The temperature of the room seemed to drop a few degrees as Marik stopped shaking, frozen in his spot. He didn't look up but stared wide-eyed at the floor. "What? What do you mea-" Bakura turned his head away to avoid looking at Marik, cutting him off. "His injuries were too severe. He's dead. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to- it was an accident-"

Bakura stopped speaking before he revealed too much, trying to ignore the awkward silence that filled the space. He hadn't meant to ramble on, but he couldn't stop himself. He wanted to explain, even excuse his actions from that night, regardless of whether Marik was aware of them or not. However, in speaking, Marik finally filled in the blanks. His head jolted up, his lavender eyes large. He shook his head in disbelief as he realized what Bakura was implying. "Odion… he…and you-"

Bakura didn't say anything, staring at the floor momentarily. He finally looked back up to stare at Marik, not trusting his words. He didn't need to say anything though. Marik knew what he had done. His face burst into a kaleidoscope of emotions as Marik tried to process his grief and rage. Bakura licked his lips nervously, shoving his hands in his pockets. He knew it was going to suck immensely trying to do this, but he hadn't realized how truly painful this was.

Finally, Marik snapped. He screamed in anguish, the sound jarring Bakura as Marik rushed him. The albino stumbled back, but was caught off guard as Marik grabbed at his collar, shoving Bakura against the wall. He shook his head to break himself out of his daze, Marik now more furious than he had ever seen him before. Marik took a shaky breath trying to calm himself, his face contorted in rage. Bakura flinched as Marik seemed to become unrecognizable in his anguish. "Why?! Why would you do this? How _could_ you?!"

Bakura struggled to catch his breath, finding himself at a loss of words. He didn't know what to say. He had no defense for his actions. He had screwed them over on their mission and because of that, Odion was dead. It didn't matter if it was an accident – it didn't make it any less painful knowing someone you loved was responsible for the death of someone you care about deeply. Bakura inhaled sharply as he closed his eyes, knowing anything he would say would only be trying to justify his actions. And there was no justice to be offered in their grief.

Marik screamed his frustration as he slammed Bakura against the window before pacing away. He clenched at his hair as his body was racked with sobs. "No! No no no! Odion! You can't be-! You're not-! NO!" Bakura stayed where he was against the wall, watching Marik grieve for his brother. He turned his head sharply to glare at Bakura, the albino flinching at how alien Marik appeared. He was practically unrecognizable. _Marik…?_ "You! You did this! You- He- Fuck you, Bakura! I hate you! No! Odion! No!"

Marik yelled in his rage, switching from Japanese to scream profanities in Egyptian. Bakura just blinked in shock, staring for a moment until a movement in his periphery caught his attention. He saw the door open as Ishizu peaked in, tears streaming down her face. The fact that she was crying seemed like a footnote compared to the angry look that was plastered on her face. Bakura scampered over to her, avoiding Marik as he paced around in his anger. If what he thought was going to happen was true, he had a suspicion it could turn violent rather quickly.

Bakura quickly placed one hand on the door to prevent Ishizu from entering the room, using his body to block the entrance. Ishizu pushed back in defiance, trying to gain entrance. "You had no right to tell him." She muttered as she struggled against the door. Bakura stood firm as he stared down at Ishizu. "Perhaps, but you should have told him. He needed to know." Ishizu threw her body hard at the door, her eyes glinting. "You have no idea what he needs! You're just making things worse! Now get out of my way! I need to see Marik."

Bakura gritted his teeth, not letting Ishizu through. He knew her concerns and she had every right to be pissed with him. If she had known he was going to antagonize her younger brother, he doubted Ishizu would have let him speak to Marik. But Bakura hadn't forgotten why he had gone through all this effort, knowing he would likely lose Marik in the process. "No. I can't let you in." Ishizu tried to shove Bakura out of the way through the opening, growling in frustration. "Let me in!"

"By all means, let her in! The more, the merrier! What's one more traitor after all?"

Another voice in the room grabbed both of their attention as Bakura and Ishizu froze on the spot. Bakura knew it was Marik speaking, but something about the inflection and tone of the voice sent a chill down his spine. Bakura hadn't turned around yet, still occupied with closing the door. Ishizu however, seemed to falter as she spotted Marik over Bakura's shoulder. The albino couldn't see Marik, but he saw how Ishizu's eyes widen. "Marik…?" He noticed a growing note of concern and fear in her voice.

Bakura didn't waste any time. He shoved Ishizu back and slammed the door shut. Perhaps Bakura was paranoid. Fuck, he knew he was paranoid. But he was right to be so – especially since he was in the same room as someone who had killed at least three people. Bakura grabbed a chair and jammed under the door handle, propping it up so that Ishizu couldn't barge in. The albino turned his focused on the youth who appeared relaxed, leaning against the table.

Bakura studied Marik-not-Marik from a profile. His expression was more relaxed, an almost arrogant and smug look grew on his face. Bakura noticed that Marik's hair now stuck up at odd angle, as if all his hair pulling had left the hair permanently stuck in that position. Bakura stepped away from the door slightly, watching Marik with trepidation. Marik didn't look at Bakura but instead smirked at the two individuals watching outside the room.

Bakura swallowed as he carefully regard the man in the room. His attitude and confidence was so alien and unlike Marik. Bakura knew it had to be Marik – there had been no one else in the room – but his presence felt so strange. Bakura narrowed his eyes, knowing not to keep his guard down. Before Bakura could confirm who he was talking to, Marik finally spoke. "So you're Bakura. I knew you would be trouble. Men like you always drag people in danger without so much as batting an eye. And yet Marik still trusted you."

Bakura stopped where in his tracks, facing Marik as he lazily turned his lavender eyes to focus on the albino. Of all the changes, Marik's eyes were the most unsettling. Bakura loved how bright and beautiful those lavender eyes were, so expressive and endearing. Now, they looked dead, almost like a haze had taken over. _No, not a haze._ Any doubts Bakura had were gone as this other persona referred to Marik as a separate entity. "… You're him. The other self inside Marik." Bakura asked cautiously, unconsciously clenching his fist as if expecting a fight.

Marik's alter just smirked before chuckling, sneering at the albino. "I'm Marik's better self, if you really want to know. That brat is so weak. Anytime he feels overwhelmed or scared, he comes knocking at my door without even realizing it. He can't even handle his own problems. Not that I don't mind. I like doing things my way." Bakura kept his distance from Marik-not-Marik, knowing not to let down his guard. If what Odion said was true, this guy had no moral compass and would have no issues killing Bakura if he felt threatened.

"… Who are you really then? Are you Marik? Or someone else?" He asked quietly, trying to figure out who this person was. He wasn't sure how alter egos really worked, but he had the other Marik's attention – he may as well get some answers. Marik laughed out loud at the question, an almost maniacal noise ringing out in the room. "Isn't that such a fun question? I already told you, I'm Marik's better half. You can just call me Namu though. Marik is weak, while I'm strong. Wouldn't want you confusing us two."

Bakura just watched unblinking, his heart pounding in his chest. This was it. He had finally met Marik's other half. There was no question in his mind. Bakura didn't dare try to glance over at Shadi and Ishizu, knowing they would be watching and listening in on this. He had their attention, but he needed to sell the deal. "So you're the one that who's been causing hell for the rest of us. The one that Odion saw when you… you killed-"

Before Bakura could finish, Marik – or rather Namu – started laughing again, grinning wildly at the albino. "They deserved to die. If I hadn't killed them, they would have killed me. Oh, but let me guess – that's _wrong._ It's not nice to kill people. I should just try getting along and play nice with others. After all, that clearly worked with our insane father." Bakura stood there, gaping at the alter. He knew Namu was responsible for the murders, but he hadn't expected him to be so… blunt and proud of his actions.

 _This guy's a psychopath._ Bakura was starting to understand why Odion was so hell-bent on keeping Namu under wraps. Nonetheless, Bakura wasn't going to back down. He crossed his arms as he glared at smirking Egyptian leaning against the table. "You've killed people. You've made Marik's life a living hell. Why the fuck would you do that?" For the first time, Bakura finally got a reaction that wasn't smug or delighted.

He saw Namu's eye twitch, as if irked by Bakura's last comment. Namu twisted his head sharply to glare at Bakura, snarling at the accusation. "Shut the fuck up. You forget that Marik made me. Everything I did was because it's what Marik wanted. Our father hurt us. Marik wanted to hurt him back and make the pain go away. So I made it happen. Rex and Weevil would have killed us if I hadn't killed them first. I wanted us to live – and that's supposed to make me the bad guy?"

Bakura blinked as he tried to make sense of Namu's logic. Odion had mentioned Marik's alter was amoral, but Bakura felt confused. He had assumed Namu was needlessly violent. In some ways, what Namu said actually made sense, in a sick twisted sort of way. Not that it justified his actions, but on some level, Namu ran on survival instincts. Namu would take over Marik sporadically, but it was only when Marik was in danger would Namu become violent. In a sense, that Namu an almost protective alter. _Is it because that's how Marik designed him? Or is it how Namu decided to be?_

Bakura felt almost confused by this logic, unable to make sense of the hell that was Marik's condition. Despite his own confusion, Bakura had one large concern on his mind – did Namu see Bakura as a threat? The albino suspected Namu did since the alter came out after Marik had lost control. If Namu had thought Odion was a threat after killing their father, then Bakura and anyone else near Namu would be no different.

Bakura shook his head of the thought, raising his guard again. He saw Namu just smile at Ishizu and Shadi through the glass before glancing over at the albino. "So that's what this is all about. Marik's going to jail, is he? Let me guess – you're trying to get us arrested." Bakura narrowed his eyes, standing a little taller. "I'm trying to keep Marik out of jail. He's unwell – you're the proof of that. If we can get the court to listen, we can keep Marik out of jail and get him to a hospital to get the help he needs-"

Namu started laughing again, but this time it sounded almost angry, even threatening. Namu stood up from the table taking a step towards Bakura. "And finally get rid of me? You think throwing Marik into the bin with a bunch of loonys is going to help him? That's what this is all about – I'm the enemy you've got to rid of you. But who was it that got Marik in this situation? I certainly didn't. The only reason Marik is here is because of you."

Namu took another step forward, glowering at the albino. Bakura glanced quickly at Shadi and Ishizu before returning to watch Namu. He hadn't meant to, but Bakura ended up taking a step back, trying to keep some space between him and Namu. Marik's alter just snorted, shaking his head in disgust. "You're a fucking coward. You're the reason Marik's life is so fucked up and you can't even own up to it. When he needs you the most, you're best bet is just toss him in a hospital and throw on the straight jacket."

Before Bakura even realized it, he realized his back was pressed up against the wall. He snapped his head back in confusion before returning his gaze to Namu, who closed the gap. Out of nowhere, Namu punched the glass next to Bakura's head before grabbing Bakura's collar. The albino swore as he flinched, clenching his fists as he got ready to fight. _Shit, I was right. He does see me a threat. Fuck._ Bakura wasn't even sure if he could overpower Namu, but he would damn well tried. He wasn't about to join Namu's death count.

Namu just glowered, closing the gap so that their faces were inches away. "I always fucking knew you would fuck us over. I hate cowards like you. You're selfish and don't care who gets hurt so long as you get what you want in the end. Marik was a fucking idiot to fall for that trick. Everyone tries to hurt us – why can't Marik see that? At least in the end, he saw you for what _you_ really are – a fucking backstabber." Bakura said nothing, glaring back as Namu's face contorted from anger to undisguised disgust and hatred.

Bakura knew Namu was right. Bakura would often try to peg people into categories and use that knowledge to get what he wanted. He was always too selfish and greedy for his own good and because of that, Odion was dead and here he was pinned against the wall by Marik's crazy alter ego. Despite all this, Bakura wouldn't go down without a fight. Despite all that terrible shit he had done, he hadn't become suicidal quite yet. Bakura still wanted to live.

 _Guess I'm still too greedy for my own good_.

Bakura knew this would piss off Namu, but Bakura still had a goal in mind. Ishizu and Shadi could hear what was going on the room, but words were one thing. Actions often spoke much louder and this situation was no different. Bakura wasn't going to stand here be threatened either way. He glared at Namu, unrelenting his challenge. "Fuck. You." Bakura gritted out, already anticipating retaliation.

Those words were all that was needed to provoke Namu. Bakura felt hands press against his throat as the flow of oxygen was suddenly cut off. Bakura flailed for a moments, hands reaching to pry away the vice grip on his windpipe. For the first time since Bakura had entered that room, the albino felt a true wave of panic as he couldn't pull away the hands from his neck. He always was careful to stay in control of the situation. But Namu was dangerous and a loose cannon – had Bakura pushed his luck?

Bakura tried to kick at Namu, who seemed to just brush off any attacks that the albino attempted. Bakura felt his vision go fuzzy as he felt his strength waning. His body was screaming for air and Bakura couldn't hold on much longer. He felt his eyelids grow heavy as he blinked, starting to lose consciousness. Bakura focused on the hazy lavender eyes that bore into him, lit with such anger and hatred. _Marik… I'm…_

Bakura felt the pressure disappear from his throat and air rush through his lungs. Bakura slid down against the wall, coughing and choking as he desperately tried to breathe. His vision still felt fuzzy and unfocused, though he could from the noise in the room that the guards had finally managed to break into the room and were pulling Mari- Namu away. He could hear Shadi arguing with one of the guards, though what he wasn't sure. Bakura just leaned his head back and closed his eyes, fighting back the tears that had formed as a physiological response to all of his coughing.

Bakura felt something cool pressed into his hand. When he felt less dizzy, Bakura finally opened his eyes as he glanced down at the water bottle that was shoved in his hand. He blinked for a moment before glancing up, watching as Ishizu walked away from him to talk to Shadi. Bakura sighed as he stood up shakily, noticing that Namu had already left the room. In some ways, Bakura was thankful – he felt weak, physically and emotionally from the encounter and he needed to catch his breath. Figuratively and literally.

"Bakura, are you alright?" He heard Shadi ask him, though Bakura just stared at the floor. He nodded his head as he opened the water bottle. He noticed that Ishizu still had her back to him, though to hide what emotion, he wasn't sure. Bakura took a large gulp of water as he leaned against the wall. His throat still felt sore – he knew he would likely have bruises there for days to come.

Bakura coughed as he tried to speak, practically choking out the words from his sore throat. "Think the insanity defense will work now?" Bakura hadn't meant to sound bitter, but it currently hurt to breathe and he felt another pain growing in his chest that he hoped to ignore for a bit longer. Shadi glanced over at Ishizu, who didn't move or say anything. Shadi just sighed before glancing back at Bakura, a solemn look on his face. "… Okay. I get it. Marik needs help. He can't go on like this. I know someone who's a psychiatrist – she can help us out."

Bakura nodded, not really listening. He had done his job – he proved that Marik needed help. Bakura hadn't been lying when he told them of Marik's condition, but they initially thought it was a matter of just keeping Marik out of jail. The focus suddenly shifted at Bakura's confrontation from building a defense for Marik in court to getting him medical help. In some ways, Bakura was relieved that Marik would finally get the help he needed. With the proper attention and careful treatment, Marik wouldn't have to keep suffering as he was.

But it all came with a cost.

"Fine. If you don't need me anymore, I think I'm going to take my leave then. I have nothing else to offer that isn't covered in those books I covered. Let me know if you need anything else from me." Bakura didn't bother looking back, passing his solemn and dismally quiet two companions. One of the guards noticed Bakura wanting to leave and escorted him off the floor. Bakura knew there wasn't much else they would need from him. If they did, Ishizu knew how to contact him.

Bakura wandered until he found himself outside the building, ignoring the odd looks he got for his haggard appearance. His throat stung and it still hurt to swallow. Bakura remembered once he got outside that he had ridden over with Ishizu. He shook his head as he started the long walk home, staring at the sidewalk. In some ways, it was a relief that this finally happened. In many ways, it brought closure to the many speculations he had about Marik. Now that he met this "Namu," Bakura's suspicions were proven true.

 _I should be happy. It hurt, but now Ishizu and Shadi know what's really wrong with Marik. They will get him a doctor and they'll get him the help he needs. They just need to do their job in court and Marik will be all the better for it. It might take years, but Marik will come out better and healthy for it._ Bakura stopped walking for a moment to stare at the sky, the pain in chest now more painful than the one at this throat. _…And I'll have no part in that future._

Bakura continued down the path home, trying to block out Marik's voice screaming, " _I hate you_ " as it ran repeatedly through his head.


	35. Chapter 35

**Author's Note:** I think there are about five more chapters left guys. That's it. Hold on tight and we'll get through this together.

Predictions on how it will end?

Also... Today's my roommate and beta tester's birthday! Woohoo!

I hope you enjoy! I update weekly!

Bon appetite!

* * *

The following weeks passed in a haze as Bakura wandered aimlessly about his life. He knew that this part of his life was over – his life of crime, the Millennium Case, Marik – all of it was done. He couldn't go back. But Bakura also couldn't move forward. He didn't know what road to take. At this point, any direction would work better than no direction at all. But instead, Bakura found himself laying on the couch, staring at the ceiling.

He turned his head to stare numbly at the clock in the room. _3:26 pm. It's not over yet. Damn._ Bakura lulled his head back to stare at the ceiling. Ryou had decided that Bakura needed to do something besides lay around and watch the news. So Bakura compromised by laying around and not watching the news. He knew obsessively watching the TV would get him no further. But at the same, what else did he want to do?

Bakura had watched the news following Marik's trial and arrest. Aside from some footage of Shadi speaking and another prosecutor, Bakura was no closer to knowing how Marik was doing. He breathed a huge sigh of relief when the jury found Marik guilty, but mentally ill. After deliberation with the judge, the court decided to commit Marik to a psychiatric hospital. That's all Bakura knew from the news.

Bakura wasn't stupid enough to try calling Ishizu to talk to her about Marik. Ishizu had only called him to help with Marik's defense. As far as he was concerned, Ishizu wanted him out of their lives and Bakura was forced to agree. He had fucked up their lives pretty badly – he would hate himself if he were in their shoes. Thankfully for Bakura, he didn't have to call Ishizu to find out news on Marik. Shadi had decided to make a courtesy call.

Bakura wasn't sure if Shadi knew of the beef between him and the Ishtar family, but he seemed to have assumed that this was the case. He told Bakura briefly about the case. Ishizu and Marik had been rather closed off during the entire situation, but thanks to Shadi's hard work, they were able to convince the court of Marik's condition. It didn't hurt that Marik's mood swings had become more erratic as Namu came out. In the end, the jury thought it would be wiser for Marik to seek medical attention than serve time in prison.

When Bakura asked how long Marik would be in there, Shadi didn't have an answer. He mentioned something about Marik being kept away from the other patients as Namu had a bit of violent streak and Marik was becoming rapidly paranoid. This concerned Bakura but at the same time, if Marik was going to find help, surely it would happen at a psychiatric facility? There's nothing that he or Ishizu or anyone else could do to make Marik get better. Shrinks were professionals for a reason.

Still… Bakura couldn't let go of the entire situation. Things were supposed to get better now that Marik was seeing professional help. So why did everything feel more shitty now than ever before? Hell, Bakura was sitting on a gold mine in his bank account. He was loaded, unemployed and completely burden-free. _Well. Not burden-free. Because I can't fucking let anything go. Damn._ Bakura had quickly realized that he did not do well as an unemployed freeloader.

Perhaps freeloader wasn't the best term to use. By no means was he relying on Ryou – he pitched in his fair share to rent and groceries. But he wasn't really doing much else with his life. He knew he should apply to jobs and look around, but for what? Bakura didn't even have a high school diploma. How the hell was he supposed to find a job in more… lawful opportunities? Bakura knew that putting himself out there would probably make him feel less useless. But Bakura hadn't heard back on any of his applications.

 _…_ _I wonder if there are any commissions out there for my set of skills?_

Bakura sat up, glancing outside at the beautiful April weather that greeted him. Bakura just snorted as he turned away. This good weather seemed to mock his entire mood. He has felt nothing but depressed for the past several weeks. In spite of himself and his sour mood, Bakura decided to get some fresh air. It was better than staring at a ceiling all day. Bakura reminded himself to leave his jacket behind, now that winter was finally gone.

A warm breeze, the promise of better weather to come, greeted Bakura. He welcomed the warmth and the sunshine as he walked down the sidewalk, not really paying attention to where he wandering. It was nice to think about nothing. Bakura often found he desperately needed to clear his mind of the darker thoughts that plagued him. Anything to take his mind off of ancient Egyptian relics, gold, death, mental illness, those angry lavender eyes…

Bakura narrowed his eyes as he sped forward, not paying attention where he was heading. He just needed to get away. It wasn't until Bakura stood at the entrance of the graveyard did he realize where he had wandered. He blinked as he glanced around, as if registering his surroundings for the first. When he thought about it, he hadn't visited his family here in months. He hadn't talked to Ryou about that either.

Bakura spotted a florist cart not too far from where he stood at the entrance. Spending a few moments trying to make a decision, he finally caved as walked over to buy a couple of flowers. Since he was already here, he may as well pay a visit. Three flowers in hand, he strolled through the graveyard, following a familiar path to three gravestones that were all too painfully familiar. He sighed, glancing around at the various tombstones around him.

One short walk later, Bakura stood in front of three gravestones, flowers clenched in one hand. He sighed as he knelt down and placed one in front of each respect grave, starting with father. He gently laid down his mother's flower next before finally settling on his little sister to the right of his mother. He straightened up where he was standing, brushing off his jeans momentarily before shoving his hands in his pockets, staring down at the graves.

He and Ryou didn't visit their family's graves all too often. They agreed to visit on the anniversary of their deaths, taking one day to come down and spend time together. Bakura knew Ryou came down to visit more often, writing and reading letters out loud to their buried kin. Bakura didn't quite understand it, but he understood that it helped Ryou in some way to talk to them.

Bakura had thought coming here would be more depressing, but he found himself more at ease here than he did back in the apartment. He sighed as he closed his eyes, not wishing to disturb the peace and quiet that rested here. Bakura wasn't the type of person to talk out loud to their graves. In some way, he felt like it would disturb the peace here. Just standing here in silence help filled the aching pain in him.

 _…_ _I should come visit more often. Ryou said it's not right to keep our parents waiting – they get lonely. I don't know about that, but it still feels good to see them, even like this. It feels less… lonesome. And yet still so lonely. I suppose one doesn't truly ever move past the loss of a family member. It always stays with you. But it does get easier with time. We learn to keep them close and keep moving forward. Even if some days the grief feels fresh. Everyone needs to mourn some days. Like Ishizu and Mari-_

Bakura flinched at the thought, driving it away from his mind. Every time he felt himself get dangerously close to feeling decent about life, he would suddenly catch himself thinking of painful memories. Bakura sighed as he leaned his head back to the sky. It wouldn't help dwelling on the past. Or rather, his past with the Ishtar family. Specifically Marik. It always was Marik. That's what hurt the most. He needed to move forward. Regardless of how much he wanted to save what he had, he had to accept that the part of his life with Marik was over. He had fucked that up royally.

 _I still love him. But that doesn't matter. He hates me._

 _He hates me…_

Bakura sighed heavily as he opened his eyes. He stared down at the three slabs of stones, names written neatly with dates and some quote that Bakura couldn't even remember from the funeral. He couldn't tell of this situation was depressing him more than he already felt or cheering him up. If anything, he was feeling numb. _Perhaps feeling numb is better than feeling too much._ Bakura had had enough of emotions in his lifetime.

He turned his head to gaze around the graveyard, noticing a few specters paying a visit to their loved ones. He glanced back at his family. Bakura knew he needed to find something to do with his life. He couldn't go on doing nothing. Nobody would hire a young adult without a degree or experience in something, let alone lacking a high school diploma. Bakura knew he couldn't say what he had really been doing the last nine years for work experience, so he simply wrote it off a free-lancing and traveling. Apparently, that wasn't marketable.

So Bakura faced the odd dilemma of asking what he was going to do now. One idea was to go back to finish high school. The very suggestion made Bakura want to vomit. Perhaps he could pass on high school and try going to a trade school or at least take some college classes until he figured out what he wanted to do. Could he get into college? That was something he hadn't considered. He was pretty sure a high school diploma was the minimum to get in.

Bakura shook his head. He made a promise to Ryou that he would get out of the crime scene and move on with his life. He wanted to keep said-promise, but his prospects weren't looking too good. He didn't want to be fatalistic, but Bakura had to wonder if there was a point in trying. _It's like a rock you throw in a river – it causes a ripple but the current eventually wins in the end. Or something like that._ Bakura wondered if him trying to straighten out his life was nothing more than stone toss. He wondered if despite all his efforts, he would never be able to escape from the vicious cycle he's created for himself.

Bakura snorted as he glared down at the cold stone tablets standing erect. _Hell no_. Bakura was frustrated and felt like he wasn't going anywhere, but going backwards wasn't an option. That path would be short-lived. Bakura had already pushed his luck too far on this past mission – as exciting and thrilling as it was, he knew he had to step down and take his final bow. Yami's commission was his last job – that had been the plan. Bakura intended to stick to his commitment.

 _Sorry mom, dad, Amane. I can't let Ryou kill me yet for my stupid decisions. Gotta live to see another day._ Bakura chuckled at his morbid humor, glancing one more time down at the flowers on each of the graves before slowly wandering back towards home. The warm sunshine and fresh air spoke of life and hope even in a place of mourning and death. Bakura said nothing as he bit the inside of his cheek, passing by the graves towards the entrance. _Well, my life's fucking hell. What else is new? Let's do this._

* * *

As Bakura approached the door to the apartment, he heard voices inside. Bakura raised an eyebrow but said nothing as he jingled around for his key. He hadn't expected Ryou to be home already, nor for him to bring back company. _Yuugi must have talked him into some game_. Those two nerds were always trying out new games. Bakura froze when he heard the two inside laughing, one voice distinctly higher than the other. A puzzle look grew across Bakura's face.

 _He… has a girl over?_ Bakura felt himself blush, glancing away from the door as if he were peeping in on them. Bakura didn't realize his brother was on a date. Or was it a date? _I thought he was gay. Is he bisexual? Fuck, I have no fucking clue. He never tells me this shit._ Bakura swore at his brother for keeping secrets, carefully avoiding the fact that the last time he talked to Ryou about relationships, he hassled his twin for dating his former boss.

Regardless of the situation, Bakura wasn't going to just standing out in the hallway all night. He took a deep breath as he unlocked the front door, letting himself in. He kicked off his shoes as he cautiously approached his living room. Bakura felt his mind go blank as he stared at the woman sitting on the couch, a soda in hand. The pair finally turned their attention to Bakura, who stood there speechless. The blond woman blinked for a moment before smiling and winking at the stupefied albino.

"Well, hey babe. Long time, no see."

The words finally broke Bakura from his frozen state, as he anger replaced his shock. "Mai, what the fuck are you doing here?" Bakura started to storm towards her, his fists clenched when he heard Ryou call his name. He blinked as he stared at his twin, who was glaring at Bakura from his spot on the couch. "Don't be rude, Bakura. Mai is my guest." Bakura was ready with a snappy retort when he did a double take. _His guest?_

Bakura gaped at the two for a moment, trying to figure out what the hell was going on. Ryou glared defiantly at Bakura, as if challenging him to push his luck. Mai said nothing but started to hum to herself as she looked around the room, taking a sip of her soda. When Bakura realized he wasn't going to make sense of this situation on his own, he decided to continue his interrogation. "What do you mean guest?" He growled at Ryou, glaring at Mai as if she were to draw a weapon at any time.

Ryou just huffed as he rolled his eyes, trying to keep his composure. "Well if you must know, a guest is someone who you invite over, usually to spend time or hang out somewhere." Bakura snapped his gaze away from Mai to glare at Ryou, bristling at the condescending remark. "I know what the fuck it means! I want to know why you have Mai over as a guest!" Mai, meanwhile, said nothing as she leaned back into the couch, glancing down at her phone.

Ryou didn't move, glaring up at Bakura. _Where the hell is this coming from?_ _When did Ryou and Mai become so buddy-buddy?_ Bakura crossed his arms, more to keep his fists from shaking too much. Ryou stared for a few more moments before placing down his glass of water. "If you must know, I ran into Mai while shopping for groceries the other day. We got talking and realized we both wanted to go see that rom-com that just came out in theatres. One thing led to another, and we started hanging out."

Bakura scoffed at Ryou's explanation – there was no way Ryou expected him to believe that story. "Bullshit. What did she blackmail you with?" Ryou gave Bakura a dangerous look, standing up as he placed his hands on his hips. _Well, there goes him trying to stay civil._ "Piss off Bakura. I'm not some damn damsel in distress. I can take care of myself and make my own goddamn decisions. If anything, you're the one to blame for this. You're why I met Mai and conveniently, you hadn't wanted to go see that new Julia Roberts movie with me. What was I supposed to do?"

Before Bakura could snap back, a sudden noise caught his attention. The two arguing albinos were startled out of their shouting match as Mai swore under her breath. Her hand had slipped while placing her soda down on the table in front of her. Ultimately, some soda had spilled over onto Ryou's papers on the table. Mai snatched the can up, trying to stop the flow of soda across the table. "Shit. I'm sorry, hon. I don't know what I was doing to mess that one up."

Ryou blushed as if realizing he had company and his behavior had been most unsuitable. He gave a small smile as he grabbed some paper towels to hand over to Mai. "It's no big deal. Did you get any on you?" Mai chuckled, quickly wiping up her hand and the can. "Barely. I'm worried about your papers there. Can you save them?" Ryou blinked as he looked down, his face blanching. Bakura stole a glance down at the paper on the table, recognizing them as some of the blueprints that Ryou had been working on.

"… Um… Well shoot. Can you give me a few minutes? I'm going to see if I can salvage this. Would you excuse me?" Ryou gave a pinched smile, trying to not to reveal how distressed he was. Bakura knew Ryou had worked hard on his designs, so to see them all in peril was likely causing his albino brother a lot of stress. Mai just waved him off, letting Ryou collect his papers as he ran back to his room to try and salvage some of his designs.

Bakura leaned against the wall, staring at Mai, who finished cleaning up the table. She ignored the glaring albino, content to stay focused on her task. After a moment, Bakura snorted and glanced away. "You spilt your drink on purpose so you could talk to me. Fucking hell." Mai didn't say anything, but shrugged her shoulders. "It worked, didn't it? You were getting your brother's case so I figured I'd bail him out of that conversation."

Bakura studied the blonde as she settled back onto the couch. "And why would be pulling favors for him? What's your game?" Mai just rolled her eyes as she faced the room, still not looking at Bakura. "Would it be so strange to think that your brother was telling the truth?" Bakura raised an eyebrow as he heard Mai lower her voice, as if murmuring the words. She still avoided his gaze, leading Bakura to suspect she was hiding something.

"I'm still calling bullshit." Mai sighed as she glanced over at Bakura, her usual smirk gone from her face. "Well, call it whatever you want, it's the truth. Criminals have to go grocery shopping too, you know. I hadn't expected to run into him, but I did. We got talking and sure enough, I was right – he's way more fun to talk to than you are." Bakura bristled at the derisive comment but he could tell by the way Mai had dropped the charade that she wasn't lying.

 _Correction – she's probably telling the truth. Ryou is definitely better company than myself._ Bakura flipped the bird in Mai's direction before turning to stare at the wall. He heard her chuckle, but she didn't say anything. This whole Mai-and-Ryou-are-now-friends thing was one of the most bizarre developments of his life. "So what? Now you and Ryou are going on fucking dates now?" Bakura growled out his question and glared at the wall as if it were the reason for this mindfuck he was currently experiencing.

Mai cracked her neck and closed her eyes. "I wouldn't really call them dates. I'm not his type after all. Which is a real shame to all the women who fall for you. It should be a crime to be as good looking as you two and both end up gay. Honestly." Bakura snorted, rolling his eyes at Mai's disappointment. _Somehow, I think she will manage._ "So? I thought you preferred blonds anyway." He heard Mai give a soft chuckle, not denying his comment but instead tossing his own words back at her.

"So? From what I understand, you prefer blonds as well." Bakura blinked, snapping his head around to look at Mai. She was looking at her nails with mild interest, her hair providing a curtain around her face. Bakura recalled his conversation with Yami and how he pointed out that he knew about him and Marik's relationship. He also mentioned it was Mai who had suspected that the two were dating. Bakura couldn't really get mad about that anymore – you couldn't get mad about something you refused to think about.

"Bakura." The albino looked back to see Mai watching him, her violet eyes unusually soft. "How have you been?" Bakura blinked for a moment, his defenses flaring back up. He narrowed his eyes. "Why're you asking? Looking to report to Yami some more?" Mai just snorted, leaning back as she crossed her arms behind her head. "Hell no. I'm off duty. I'm not about to create more work for me on my day off."

Bakura shook his head and rolled his eyes, pushing away from the wall as he went to sit down on the arm of the couch across from Mai. He leaned into the cushion as he studied Mai. She didn't say anything, but shrugged as if she didn't care whether Bakura didn't believe her or not. Perhaps it was this reason that Bakura suspected she was telling the truth. If anything, his last conversation with her on the phone indicated that she was willing to put down her guard around Bakura and be sincere. That was something.

"How is he?" Bakura glanced back up at Mai, drawn away from his thoughts. It took him only a moment to figure out what she was referring to. He glanced down at the ground, grounding his foot into the carpet. He shrugged, words escaping him for the moment. "… I don't know." He glanced out the window to avoid meeting her eyes. "You know as much as I do on the matter." He muttered out softly, wanting to drop the issue. He didn't want to discuss what happened to Marik when he last saw him. He didn't want to think about what was said.

Mai furrowed her brows, glancing down at the ground. Apparently, she wasn't going to let go of the issue. "So are you two… did you break up?" Bakura blinked, the question having not crossed his mind. _I suppose Marik yelling he hated me qualifies as a break up, doesn't it?_ Bakura resisted the urge to flinch at the thought, glancing back down to the carpet. "Unofficially yes, I suppose." He settled for that response, feeling that damn awful squeeze in his chest that made it hard to breathe.

"… I'm sorry. That really sucks, babe." Bakura just shrugged, still avoiding eye contact with Mai. "It is what it is. Shit happens. Gotta keep moving forward, you know?" Mai raised her eyebrows at that, a wry smile growing on her face. "Always do." She muttered back softly, a knowing look in her fact. The two sat in silence for a little while longer, but it didn't feel as uncomfortable as Bakura thought it would be. He leaned back against the wall, closing his eyes, the silent company much more appreciated at this moment.

"Sorry, I'm back. I had to transcribe two of the pages, but the rest I was able to save." Bakura opened his eyes as he saw his twin enter the living room, Ryou running a hand through his hair as he trying to release his stress. Mai chuckled at the sight and glanced away, Bakura raising an eyebrow at the noise. Ryou caught the giggle and tilted his head in confusion. "Something funny, Mai?" She shook her head, but an amused smile grew on her face.

"It's nothing. I just thought it was funny how the two of you are so similar. You run hand through your hair when you're annoyed or stressed like Bakura. You can tell you're brothers." Bakura rolled his eyes, crossing his arms as he slouched back. Ryou just laughed awkwardly as he scratched the back of his head. _Clearly Mai doesn't know us well enough if she thinks we're alike. Dumb blonde._

"If you like, I can grab you another drink since I suspect Bakura didn't offer you a replacement." Bakura felt his eye start to twitch. Apparently Ryou was still feeling rather salty over their argument from earlier. "Pfft. Piss off," Bakura muttered as he stood up to pass Ryou. His twin just shook his head as he left for the kitchen to grab another soda.

"Hey Bakura, there's a voicemail on the phone for you." He heard Ryou yell as his twin left the room. Bakura paused from grabbing his laptop as he spotted the flashing light on the phone. He wasn't really sure who would be calling him. He sighed as he picked up the phone and started playing the message, glancing over towards Mai who stood up to stretch. Bakura blinked as he listened to the message.

 _"_ _Hello Mr. Bakura, thank you for taking the time to fill out our application at Wholesale Food Market. We found your resume to be very interesting. However, we have decided to pursue other opportunities at the current moment. Feel free to apply to our location in the future. Best of luck and thank you for considering our Wholesale Food Market."_

Bakura didn't say anything, instead deciding to stare at the carpet. He sighed as he deleted the voicemail and hung up the phone, glaring down at the metal contraption. He couldn't even really get angry at this point. He was used to getting emails and phone calls that turned him down. It was hard to find a job without a high school diploma, let alone any real work experience that he could put on a resume. He raised a hand to run through his white locks, biting his lip as he thought over his rather difficult predicament.

He was broken from his thoughts from a giggle to his right. He glanced over at Mai, who had a smug smirk on her face. Bakura froze in his spot, glaring at her. "What the fuck are you laughing at?" He growled. Mai said nothing but ran a hand through her hair. Bakura suddenly realized what she was gesturing to, quickly removing his own hand from his own hair. He swore under his breath as he heard her continue to giggle at his expense.

"So what was that call about?" Thankfully, Ryou returned with drinks from the kitchen, sparing Bakura of losing any more of his dignity. He also came bearing a drink for Bakura, as if it were a peace offering. Bakura took the soda that Ryou offered him as he cracked open the can. "Store cleric position I applied to." Bakura explained, taking a sip of the carbonated drink. Ryou nodded, looking tentatively hopeful. "And?"

Bakura sighed as he lowered his drink, closing his eyes. "Close but no cigar. The cost of being overqualified." He explained, walking past his brother. Bakura thought Ryou got his hopes up too high in his job search, but wouldn't voice this concern. He didn't want to crush his brother's hope. _Not that he's the one searching for a job._ It was hard to stay optimistic with so many rejections. _Nothing like constantly being turned down job after job to make you feel so incompetent in life._

A soft cough caught Bakura's attention as he made his way to exit the room. He glanced over to see Mai watching, a curious look on her face. "You're applying to jobs Bakura?" He swore, raising his hand to rest at his hips. Bakura hadn't meant to divulge this information to Mai. He took a swig from his drink before sighing loudly. "Yeah. Call me a retired man, I guess. Yami's commission was the last commission I took on. Now, I'm trying my luck at the straight and narrow."

Mai's expression took a more serious expression as she studied the albino. "That's easier said than done. You're really going clean?" Bakura heard the note of skepticism and he couldn't really blame Mai for that. Most people in their field stayed in the occupation because they had nothing else to go to. Crime is usually the fallback career path for most, and for Bakura to try and dig himself out of that hole was no easy feat. Honestly, Bakura wasn't really sure if he could.

He glanced over at Ryou, who was getting himself settled back on the couch. Bakura returned his gaze over to Mai, speaking softly. "I know. But Ryou deserves better. I can't keep dragging him down... It's better if I... " Mai didn't say anything but nodded, as if contemplating his words. "I understand. I suppose the alternative is to keep at it until you get caught." Bakura nodded, taking another drink as he went to leave. _Well, it's get caught or get killed. I'm going to guess the latter is worse._

"Hey Bakura." The albino rolled his eyes, stopping his steps. He was never going to leave this room at the rate this was going. He didn't bother to look back, but waited for Mai to continue. "If you haven't already, you should apply at Kaiba Corp." Bakura just laughed out loud, feeling rather sardonic. "Already did. They never bothered to get back to me. That's how much I'm not worth their time."

"Please, love. You're friends with me. And I've got friends in high places. I'll put in a good word." Bakura blinked as he turned around, confusion flooding his face. Ryou looked equally surprised as he looked at the blonde. Mai said nothing as she closed her eyes, taking a sip of her soda. After a few moments, Bakura smirked, chuckling to himself. "Well, if that's the case, I'll take another look into it. Thanks."

"Anytime, babe." She called back before returning to her conversation with Ryou. Bakura made his way back to his bedroom, laptop and soda in hand. He grinned, feeling less depressed. During the case, Mai seemed to have it out for him. It was hard not to hate the person who was blackmailing Bakura into not screwing up by holding his brother hostage. It was easier to just demonize her and anyone who stood between Bakura and his goals. Now that he didn't have the commission and he was searching for a job, it felt like a lot of bad blood was gone between them.

 _…_ _Odd that she would choose to be my ally._ For whatever reason, that was the part that confused Bakura the most. Mai had no reason to keep helping Bakura – the only reason she helped him on the case was because it would benefit her client. All that extra work she pulled to help him get the Items was just that – to get the Items. So the fact that Mai told him that she would help him on his job search was a rather stunning revelation.

Bakura initially figured it was because she was buddy-buddy with Ryou. _… That's still really weird, but whatever._ Bakura couldn't really be picky about Ryou's choice of companions. At this point, it seemed like the cat was out of the bag and it didn't matter who knew. In fact, it felt like a relief not having to hide this from everyone. Perhaps Bakura had been paranoid for no reason. _No. People have threatened Ryou's life. I was paranoid for a good reason. I'm an asshole and I work with assholes._

Despite Mai and Ryou's newfound friendship, Bakura suspected that this wasn't the reason Mai was helping him out. He wouldn't put it past her to be trying to earn brownie points with Ryou to annoy Bakura. However, helping Bakura to find a job would be a huge roadblock in the "annoy Bakura" part of her mission. _There's no reason for her to be suspicious of me at this point. She knows all my secrets. I did my job. My part is over. So maybe…_

Bakura chuckled to himself as he sat down on his bed, opening up his laptop. Bakura wasn't one to warm up to people. He always kept them at a distance. It was a hazard and risk. However, ever since he met Marik, Bakura found he was forced into far too many emotional situations for his liking. And while a lot of it had been for the bad, some of it had been good. Bakura recalled how he and Mai sat in silence after talking about Marik. He had no idea how therapeutic it was to have someone to simply be there for him.

For the first time in a long time, Bakura didn't feel as alone as he usually did.

He shook his head of the sappy thought. If Ryou knew how much of a softie he had become over the past few months, Bakura would never hear the end of it. He opened up the job search engine as he continued to scope out potential jobs. Perhaps he was on a wild goose chase with this job search. But at the same time, going back wasn't an option either. He thought for a moment, before searching Kaiba Corp. _Mai said she had connections? Well I hope they're good ones._


	36. Chapter 36

**Author's Note:** Surprise! Since we are approaching the end of this story and I've been staying on top of writing, I'll actually be able to post two chapters a week until this story is done. And no, it's not an April Fool's Day trick!

Anyhow, this is my new favorite chapter. Who knew writing egotistical assholes could be so much fun?

I hope you enjoy!

Bon appetite!

* * *

Bakura didn't give much thought to his conversation with Mai. Aside from seeing her and his brother hanging out together (which was still incredibly awkward), Bakura put her away from his mind as he doubled down on job application. Ryou and Mai were both right in saying that Bakura didn't do well as an unemployed man. With the constant temptation to get back into crime, Bakura felt it imperative to make sure he didn't fall back down that slippery slope.

The week following that conversation, Bakura found it slowly became easier to avoid thinking about Marik and Ishizu. The memory still stung and hurt, but he found that he didn't freeze every time his thoughts got dangerously close to the Ishtar family. He found it easier to avoid thinking about them as he became absorbed in his job search. Despite these efforts, he realized that thinking about Marik was inevitable. And with that would come the pain. He would simply have to deal with the heartache.

Bakura also realized that despite everything he felt now, he would gladly do it all over again for Marik. He didn't care how much it hurt and how it ended. Logic dictated that Bakura should have avoided the shitshow that had been his life with Marik. And yet surprisingly, Bakura found himself willing to go through it all again. Despite the pain, he still thought fondly on the warmth of Marik's smile and bright lavender eyes, cracking some lame joke while they played card games.

 _I've turned into such a softie._

Bakura shook his head of those thoughts as he continued to fill out his application at a smoothie shop. He figured his experience with Marik certainly qualified as viable work experience. God knows how many smoothies they ended up making. Bakura checked his email, refreshing it for a moment before going back to his application. Ryou mentioned putting in a good word with his boss to see if they could hire Bakura as part-time. The thief wasn't sure if that was a good idea, but he appreciated the offer.

Bakura stopped in mid-sentence when he spotted a notification in his emails. He knew it was likely another refusal, but it never hurt to check. Bakura felt himself pause a moment when he saw the email address coming from Kaiba Corp. He didn't want to get his hopes up, but Mai said she could put in a good word. _Does she really have that much sway over them?_ He took a deep breath. It was pointless getting excited over nothing. It was another decline. But why did he feel so…?

Bakura blinked as he opened the email, asking if he could come in for an in-person interview.

* * *

Bakura remembered several years back when Ryou was finishing up his degree and going to job interviews. Every time, Ryou seemed to stress himself out unnecessarily for each position. Bakura didn't really understand why Ryou would give himself a headache each time. It seemed like a lot of build up for an hour-long Q & A session. He figured Ryou was just anxious – he always had been an overachiever after all. Ryou had always had the habit of giving himself gray hairs unnecessarily.

Now that their roles were reversed, Bakura found himself pulling at collar nervously as he sat in front of his interviewer. Bakura was known for being a little cocky, but something about being put on the spot and interrogat- interviewed for a position made him feel very insecure. He was afraid to say the wrong thing and screw up his chances. He didn't think he would be intimidated by suits of all people. Though perhaps the person interviewing him wasn't really helping his case.

It was hard to stay calm and cool when Seto Kaiba was the one interviewing you.

Bakura took a deep breath, resisting the urge to fidget in his seat. Seto sat in front of him reading the albino's portfolio. Bakura had been stunned when he heard back on an IT tech position from Kaiba Corp. If anything, he felt downright hopeful. The only big things setting him back were his lack of a high school diploma and apparent work experience. He knew Kaiba was only interviewing him because Mai must have told him it would be worth his time.

 _I really can't screw this up. I have to do well in this interview._ Bakura took a deep breath, forcing his hands to stay still in his lap. It was agonizing sitting there in silence as Kaiba looked at his rather measly portfolio. Since Bakura lacked work experience that he could put on his resume, he had made up for it by showing examples of his work. He figured he could show he was competent on a computer. The tricky part was that some of the things he was rather gifted with on a computer could result in some heavy fines if he wasn't careful.

Kaiba finally snapped the file shut, his blue eyes drifting upwards. Those icy eyes could give Ishizu a run for her money. Bakura said nothing but met his gaze, his dark maroon eyes unflinching. "So, Mr. Bakura," Kaiba began, his face revealing nothing. "From what I gather here, you're a high school dropout who's never had a steady job in his life. You instead spent all of your time freelancing and now you're looking for a full-time job. And I'm supposed to believe you're actually capable enough to handle Kaiba Corp's high-security IT equipment?"

Bakura, without even realizing, snorted. He hadn't meant for the noise to escape, but he couldn't stop the sarcastic voice in his head that mocked Kaiba's definition of "high-security." He knew that was a mistake when he saw Kaiba's expression darken. "Is there something amusing in my analysis that you'd like to share with me?" _Fuck. Keep it cool. Don't panic._ Bakura cracked a knuckle as he returned his focus back on Kaiba.

"No sir, nothing. Just a passing thought." Bakura realized how stupid his excuse was when he said it out loud, but he kept his composure. He could at least try to sell the lie than admit that the truth. Kaiba watched for a moment before a small smile grew on his face. That alone caused Bakura to grow more panicked than before. _Kaiba smiling has got to be one of the most terrifying things I've ever seen._ Kaiba leaned back in his chair, interlocking his fingers as he held them up.

"Alright then, why don't we start from the beginning, Mr. Bakura? Care to explain why you flunked out of high school?" Bakura bit back a sharp retort, the CEO now starting to piss him off. He considered lying to Kaiba just to get him riled or at least defuse his urge to swear at his prospective boss. Bakura settled for glaring angrily at Seto. He needed this job, but he didn't have to act like he was happy with Kaiba, right? Working with Yami had done little to prepare Bakura on how to deal with potential employers.

"I wouldn't call it flunking so much as needed work experience. My parents died in a car crash and I didn't want my brother and I to end in foster care. So I did what I had to in order to keep us together." Bakura technically wasn't lying with those statements. He just failed to mention that by 'doing what he had to do' meant going into crime. What Kaiba didn't know wouldn't hurt. To Bakura's surprise, Kaiba seemed to accept that answer, the smirk on the businessman's face disappearing.

 _Huh. Well, I'll take it._ Kaiba glanced down at the folder on his desk for a moment before returning to study the albino. "So you took on odd jobs for the past 9 years? What makes you think that qualifies as enough experience for the job I'm offering?" Bakura raised an eyebrow, wondering if he should try pressing his luck. He could question his employer back right? Answer a question with a question? The websites recommended asking employers questions after all.

"Why would you even bother interviewing me now if you didn't think I was qualified?" Bakura asked back. He wasn't sure if it was guts or genuine curiosity that drove him to ask. He decided guts when he saw Kaiba frown at him. "I don't think you're qualified. I was ready to toss this application in the trash when Mai called and told me to give you a shot. That you were rather good on a computer." Bakura chuckled as glanced around the room, muttering under his breath. "Well, she wasn't lying."

Bakura suspected his snarky attitude and comments were not winning him brownie points with Kaiba and contemplated backing off. He needed to appease the leviathan instead of goading it. Kaiba stood up as he grabbed Bakura's file. The smirk was back on his face, much to Bakura's dread. "I know Mai enough to know when she's telling the truth. If she says you're good, I imagined some elite, unknown tech whiz to walkthrough my door, not a high school dropout whose experience with computers is limited to downloading games illegally from the internet. So why on earth should I let you near my high-security computer system?"

Bakura hadn't meant for it to happen again, but he couldn't hold back another snort that came. _The nerve and arrogance of this asshole is through the damn roof. No wonder Yami loves pissing this fucker off when he gets the chance._ Bakura never thought he could meet someone who would make Yami's ego look small, but now he stood corrected. The fact that Kaiba thought that he owned not only his company, but also all of Japan was truly spectacular to behold.

Perhaps it was the fact that Kaiba didn't know jack shit about what Bakura was capable of and what he had been through. Perhaps it was the condescending attitude of this rich, snobby brat who clearly didn't know his place in the world. Perhaps it was because Bakura had received one too many rejection letters while searching for jobs and the only interview he's gotten so far was with this arrogant son of a bitch. Perhaps it was just because Bakura was an asshole and felt particularly salty that day.

Either way, Bakura was fairly certain he wasn't going to get this job.

"Why don't I show you my skill set and you can judge for yourself?"

* * *

Bakura stood outside of the main gate of the building, glancing down at his watch. He had called Ryou after his interview was cut abruptly short. He spotted the tan vehicle pulling up to the side, Ryou speeding to the corner and only stomping on the brakes when he had to. Bakura took this as a bad sign, as he glanced down at the passenger door. He knew he shouldn't have pushed his luck, but the opportunity had been far too golden to pass up.

As Bakura got settled in the car, he glanced over at Ryou, who had a lead foot on the gas today. Ryou didn't even glance over at Bakura, but he could tell his twin was royally pissed at him. He decided now would be a good opportunity to change the topic, or rather at least get Ryou to think of something other than Bakura's failed interview. "So did you have a good day at work?" Bakura asked as he glanced out the window.

After two minutes of silence, Bakura rolled his eyes as he looked over at Ryou. His younger brother glared up at the red light with such intensity. Bakura decided to address the elephant in the room as he turned his gaze outside the window. He swallowed the hard lump in his throat, knowing exactly what was going to follow after he tried to explain himself. But his pride demanded that he did something. He bit his lip before sighing.

"So I don't think I got the job."

It was as if the ice in the room finally shattered, Ryou snapping his head around to glare at Bakura. The outraged expression on his twin's face would have been comical had it not been for the fact that Bakura was the focus of said rage. Bakura just chewed on the inside of his cheek, resting his forehead against propped arm. The fingers in his hair tightened as he heard Ryou finally speak for the first time since he got in the car.

"I could have told you that, you idiotic prick." Bakura glared at Ryou from the corner of his eye. His twin had enough self-preservation to not go completely off the rail and remembered to drive. Still, Bakura never knew when to quit. "Don't make it sound like I fucked up horribly. It's not like I didn't try."

"Clearly you tried. Otherwise, I wouldn't be picking you up 46 minutes earlier than I was supposed to."

"Ryou, what do you want me to say? I'm sorry?"

"Oh, you're sorry? I suppose that makes everything better!"

"Tone it down in the sarcasm, will you? You make it sound like I committed a crime."

"You _did_ commit a crime! You hacked the Kaiba Corp security system!"

"But I wasn't trying to steal anything! I was just showing that I'm skilled. I was proving a point!"

"Was the point you were trying to make that you were a criminal mastermind because that's exactly the point you proved!"

"I didn't really commit a crime! I just opened up the network and gained access into Kaiba Corp secrets. I didn't actually pull any secrets."

"Do you not hear yourself? What you just described is a federal crime!"

"But I didn't steal anything! My resume sucked so I had to spice it up a little!"

"By hacking into an agency secure network and hold them hostage?"

"I never held them hostage, I just wanted to emphasize my expertise in the field."

"Of theft, information leak, and hacking?"

"… Maybe?"

"I can't stand you."

Bakura let out a heavy sight, cringing away from his furious brother. It had been awhile since Ryou yelled at him and he was honestly getting used to the feeling. It was nice when they were on the same team. And although they still were, Bakura knew he probably fucked up that interview so terribly that they'll be lucky if Kaiba didn't press charges against him for his little stunt. Bakura knew he had been reckless and that his arrogance was going to be the literal death of him.

But it also had been so satisfying to see the horror on Kaiba's face as Bakura tore down his security network.

Bakura stole a glance at Ryou, who had raised a hand to rub the side of his temple. The former thief sighed as he leaned back in his chair, watching the buildings pass by. "… I really am sorry, Ryou. I didn't mean- … I wanted this job too, you know." Bakura spoke softly, trying to bite back his own feeling of defeat. How could he had been so stupid? Mai helped get him this opportunity. She came through and pulled some strings to get Bakura his first interview and he went and committed a crime against his potential employer.

Ryou didn't say anything for a while, just adjusting his hands on the steering wheel as he focused on the road ahead of him. Bakura figured he wasn't in the mood to talk and decided to drop the issue then. He was surprised when he heard Ryou start speaking. "I know you did you're best. Or I suppose your idea of what was best. Maybe I was putting too much pressure on you to get a job… I don't know. I just want you to be able to move on with your life and be happy and I'm afraid that you're not."

Bakura blinked before glancing at Ryou from the corner of his eye. He knew what Ryou was referring to and was thankful for his brother's tactful evasion of the topic. Bakura pressed his forehead against the window, the glass cool against his skin. "Hey Ryou…" Bakura started, his throat constricting before he shook off his darker thoughts. His twin didn't respond but Bakura knew he was listening. "… What if I can't find a job? What if no one hires me?"

Bakura heard his brother sigh. He stole a glance at his twin, feeling rather miffed when he saw Ryou roll his eyes. "Well that's one way to be a wet blanket on this conversation." Bakura scrunched up his face, pushing the issue further. "I mean it, Ry. I don't want to backtrack. But it's hard to find a job when I haven't even finished high school. And before you say it, I'm not going back to fucking high school."

Ryou didn't say anything for a moment, almost as if thinking over Bakura's predicament. "Well, what if you went back to school? Not high school, but you could take some college classes to get your high school diploma. You know that whole 'no child left behind' palaver." Bakura snorted, closing his eyes to block out the blurry images outside. "That's in America, you idiot." Ryou made a somewhat indignant noise next to him. "There's still a similar program that's government sponsored here in Japan. You can take a few classes and work part-time."

Bakura bit his lip but said nothing, considering that possibility. He had dismissed the idea of going back to school since he figured college was simply outside of his capabilities. No higher education institution would accept him, or at least that was what he had thought. With what Ryou suggested, he wouldn't have to make the walk of shame back to that festering pool of hormone-addled teens. College students were a more varied type, not just young students but even adults going back. _I've never thought to try college…_

Bakura glanced back over at Ryou, contemplating the possibility while also trying to think practically. If he could get into college, he wouldn't be making bank. Would Ryou be okay with that? _I can't let him do that. I need to pull my own weight._ "That won't be necessary." Bakura muttered, keeping his eyes focused on the city outside the window. He heard Ryou let out an exaggerated sigh. "And why not?" If anything, his twin sounded more tired than actually angry at this point.

Bakura leaned back in his seat, pulling at the tie at his neck to loosen it. "I can't make you do that for me. I don't want to be a financial burden on you. I'll figure something out." To Bakura's surprise, Ryou started laughing, rather sarcastically. He snapped his head around to glare at Ryou, his twin now smirking. "Oh no. Such a financial burden. You only have a bajillion yen in your bank account. Whatever will you do?"

Before Bakura could snap back, Ryou stopped at the light before turning to face him. The serious look on Ryou's face caught Bakura by surprise. "Bakura, you've been watching out for me all these years, doing whatever you had to not only keep us together, but making sure I never missed an opportunity. Whether I liked what you did or not is irrelevant to the fact that your job for the past 9 years allowed me to graduate high school, go to college, and keep the two of us together. Trust me when I say, I don't mind pitching in a little."

Bakura blinked, somewhat surprised by his brother's response. To Bakura, his work had always been a means to provide for him and Ryou. Bakura had been somewhat of the slacker in high school, more interested in how classes could benefit him in hacking his video games than providing skills for his adult life. When their parents died, Bakura wasn't thrilled about going into crime, but once he got in, he found that not only he had a knack for it, but also he rather enjoyed.

In the end, Bakura became a criminal to provide for his brother more than anyone else. His work sufficed and ensured that Ryou could go on to live a successful life. _Let's be honest – Ryou was always going to be the successful one between us two. Our parents dying shouldn't change that._ Despite coming to this conclusion, Bakura never considered the possibility that Ryou could be the one to hold down the fort while he got his life together. Bakura never thought about letting go of that burden.

Bakura looked ahead as Ryou turned the corner, their apartment complex coming into sight. The two didn't speak as Ryou parked the car, Bakura unbuckling his seat. He yanked off his tie as he led his twin inside. The two hopped on the elevator, the lobby relatively empty at this time of day. Bakura leaned back against the wall, digging around in the pocket. He smiled as he finally found a cigarette. After weeks of constantly forgetting to grab a pack, it was satisfying to finally have one in his hand.

Noticing Ryou glaring at him, so Bakura decided to wait until they got into their apartment before lighting up. He wasn't eager for another fight with his brother. Bakura tore off his jacket and tossed it onto the couch with his tie. He sighed as he grabbed a lighter, Ryou following more slowly into the apartment. As Bakura made his way to step out onto the porch, he heard Ryou call out from behind. "So do you want to apply to college?" Bakura didn't look back, but focused on unlocking the glass door.

"… Maybe."

* * *

Bakura waited until Ryou left the apartment for work to start his work on his laptop. It had been three days since his less-than-successful interview with Kaiba, and Bakura had decided to at least consider looking at some colleges. To be honest, the idea of taking classes and working part-time sounded very appealing to the former thief. However, there was no way that Bakura would admit this to Ryou. His twin had been feeling a bit vindictive for his liking and Bakura couldn't let his twin's ego get too big.

 _Can't have competition around here._

Bakura looked at some of the course offerings at Domino University. He had an abnormally large knowledge on computer science, so perhaps a programming degree wasn't completely out of the question. Bakura figured he could try computer programming since he knew it was something he was good at. In truth, he felt a little overwhelmed by all the options. Part of him wanted to stick with something he knew he was good at, but another part of himself urged him to try something different from the usual.

He had the time and money to do so, so why not? He had never thought to take art classes or history or even science. Bakura suspected he could take a wild guess at the stuff he didn't like, but for the first, he truly felt like he had a fresh start in life. And that scared him a little. _It wouldn't hurt to try stuff new. Just a few classes here and there to see what works. Maybe history or something art related. I can definitely appreciate stuff of that value. Hell, Marik found he really li-_

Bakura caught himself as he leaned back, closing his eyes for a moment. He took a deep breath as his eyes fluttered open to stare at the ceiling. He resisted the urge to berate himself. Most days, it was getting easier, but it still stung. Marik was the first person Bakura really opened up outside of Ryou in years. Whether he liked it or not, he had trusted and cared for Marik. He couldn't shake the guilt or the pain of ruining something that had become so precious to him.

Bakura was shaken from his bleak thoughts by a phone call. He glanced down at the number on his cell phone, not recognizing it. He raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. At this point, he couldn't be picky about who tried calling him, especially if it meant a potential job interview or better, a job altogether. He answered the call, staring ahead at the wall, not getting his hopes up to early. "Hello, this is Bakura speaking."

 _"_ _Hello, Mr. Bakura. This is Kaiba. I suspect no further introduction is needed."_

Bakura just froze in shock. He hadn't expected to hear from Kaiba after his stunt at his interview a few days back. After many choice words and threats of lawsuit, Bakura quickly saw himself out before Kaiba could actually deliver on any of those promises. He had a very bad feeling if Kaiba was calling him now. That wasn't mean Bakura was going to pussy out now. _Fucking bring it._ "Hello Mr. Kaiba. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

Bakura smirked as he heard something resembling a grumble on the other end of the line. _"I wouldn't say as much pleasure as it was pain. Thanks to you, our computer system was down and we've only just got it back to operational. Hence, why I am calling you now."_ Bakura bit his lip, glad that Kaiba couldn't see his face. This would give him time to regain his composure to give back some snarky response. If Kaiba was going to sue his ass into his next life, he may as well have his fun now. "And what business do you have with me today?"

 _"_ _I'd like to offer you the job."_

Bakura had to remember to hold on to the phone, not believing the words that he just heard. _He wants to… what?_ "The fuck?" Bakura didn't even think to censor himself, still reeling in shock. He had figured Kaiba was planning on threatening him with lawsuits and court dates. Instead, Kaiba offered him a _fucking job._ He heard Kaiba scoff on the other line. _"A job. It's that thing you interviewed for and failed at an extraordinary level."_

So Bakura hadn't imagined the offer. Bakura's initial shock wore off as he grew suspicious. "Why would you offer me a job? If I recall, I shut down your security network for three days. I believe the words you used to describe me was 'a fucking asshole and sorry excuse for a human being.'" Bakura suddenly realized he should probably not bite the hand trying to feed him. He also should consider cleaning up his language towards his potential employer.

But this was Kaiba. So Bakura honestly couldn't give a fuck what he thought.

He heard Kaiba laugh rather sardonically before replying. _"Please. I hire people based on skill alone. You clearly know what you're doing and I'd rather employ that skill than have it go to one of my competitors. And you're still an asshole. I couldn't give a shit about you. But I'm willing to gloss over some your less redeeming qualities to get your skill set under my employ. I'm not the type of guy who hires a person based on their likable personality. Otherwise, I would've been out of a job years ago."_

Bakura leaned back in his chair, his eyes narrowed. Honestly, everything Kaiba had just said made sense. If anything, it wasn't even shocking from Kaiba's perspective. The CEO was far from likable in every sense of the word, but his personality wasn't what made Kaiba Corp so successful. It was his analytical and brutal business sense that made the billionaire he was. Kaiba didn't have to like Bakura – he just needed the albino to work for him. Bakura realized the same applied for him.

Bakura smirked, feeling rather amused by this turn of events. "Alright, Kaiba. Sure. Why the hell not?"


	37. Chapter 37

**Author's Note:** My apologies – I was going to post this yesterday, but the last 24 hours have been rather hectic what with my roommate needing to go to the ER and having to put down my cat of 15 years.

It's been rough. But I'm getting by.

I hope you guys enjoy.

* * *

"Bakura, why did you change the encryption on this?"

"Wasn't good enough."

"We need that to protect us from bots!"

"Bots aren't going to be your problem. It's thinking human beings who'll trace them afterwards that's going to be a bigger problem."

"Well do you have a substitute?"

"Not yet. Working on that now."

"Then don't remove it until you're ready to set it up. What if some hackers decide to test the waters now?"

"Then they'll receive a lovely little virus, courtesy of Bakura. Are we done now?"

Bakura's supervisor made an unsatisfied noise, but said nothing more as he left the albino. Bakura watched the older man go, glaring at the back of his head. He didn't particularly care for direct supervisor, who appeared almost obsessed with catching Bakura messing up somewhere in his job. He had been rather annoyed when Kaiba hired Bakura with seemingly no previous work experience or education to show. So the fact that Bakura had stuck around past the trial period and had made it a full month definitely irked the man.

Bakura smirked to himself before returning back to his computer. It had taken a bit of time to adjust to the environment at Kaiba Corp. Not shockingly, Kaiba was a hard-ass who was always breathing down everybody's neck to get stuff done. Bakura was no exception to this obsessive behavior and had gotten himself into several yelling matches with the CEO. His coworkers were rather dumbstruck that their new albino coworker was unafraid to use some rather choice words to describe their boss.

Regardless, Kaiba knew that Bakura was a good asset to the team. He had a good instinct, and Bakura could appreciate Kaiba's decision to hire him despite his rather sour and moody disposition. Most of the other techs typically avoided Bakura when they could, letting the albino to act as the resident hacker. Bakura was somewhat the outsider in the department as he had no educational backing outside of his less-than-legal work in computers previously. However, this shady affinity for crime served as a boon in his job.

The benefit of being a former criminal meant that Bakura was familiar with the ways he would try hacking into a server. He knew what techniques and tricks to use, and as a result, he used that knowledge to build his own software defense. It wouldn't serve him any good if the hacker got hacked himself. So most of the time, Bakura hung around and tested different ways to hack and bring down the security server. Well, after he explained that he wasn't actually going to do it this time.

Bakura didn't mind work – in fact, he found it rather enjoyable. For the most part, he was left to his own devices as he experimented, almost like a trial and error situation. His supervisor was a bit of a hard ass, but not nearly as much of a pain as Kaiba was, who liked hounding his employees to make sure they were working. Outside of that, Bakura was usually working alone, much to his relief. Most of his coworkers steered clear of their sharp-tongued new coworker.

Most of them.

"Bakura! Your supervisor was looking for you!" Bakura groaned softly, trying to ignore the bratty voice that now entered the picture. "I already talked to him, Hawkins. Now go away." The blonde hair girl huffed at the dismissal, glaring at the back of the albino's head. "Not with that attitude I'm not! That's no way to talk to your best friend!" Bakura resisted the urge to roll his eyes and focused instead on his program. Rebecca Hawkins was another tech at the firm and had built this intense desire to become friends with the disagreeable new programmer, much to Bakura's horror.

"Piss off Rebecca." Bakura muttered, still not turning to look at the blonde. Rebecca decided to force her way into Bakura's line of sight, the short girl placing her fists at her waist. After several long moments, Bakura finally flicked his eyes towards her before immediately returning them back to his computer screen. He was vaguely aware of the midget pouting even more. Rebecca had one of those ridiculously young faces – she looked like she was still middle school and not in a good way. Her childish antic certainly didn't dissuade Bakura from this opinion.

"No need to be so rude Bakura! If you keep that up, you'll never make friends here." Bakura let a small smirk grow on his face, still not looking in Rebecca's direction. "Yeah, that's kind of the point." Bakura hadn't joined Kaiba Corp for its work friendly environment after all. His hand shifted from holding up his head to slowly drag his fingers down his face as he heard Rebecca keep talking. "Why wouldn't you want to make friends? I think you'd like the people around here if you gave them a chance."

"Don't feel like it."

"You gave me a chance and look at us – we're bosom buddies!"

"Sure we are."

"I don't understand how you can be grumpy and mean all the time. Doesn't that get lonely?"

Bakura hadn't meant to think about Rebecca's words, but just the mere mention of him being lonely sprung up thoughts of Marik. He quickly dismissed the thought before Rebecca could realize what impact her words had on him. "Not in the least. I enjoy my solitude." Bakura thanked his lucky stars that Rebecca just crossed her arms and huffed some more. The last thing he needed was for Rebecca to try giving him some speech about he shouldn't be such a grumpy bachelor and should go out and meet people. _I don't particularly care for getting lectured by teenagers._

"Well you should get out more at least." _So much for avoiding that lecture._ "I know! You should come out to my house this weekend." Bakura let out an audible groan, making his growing annoyance well known to those nearby. "That's a hard pass." He growled, trying to tune Rebecca out. "No really! It'll be fun! My grandpa's turning eighty-three this Saturday. It won't just be family – all my friends will be there. It's going to be a blast." Bakura rolled his eyes – Rebecca's grandfather was a former cop. Like hell he was going to show up at this party.

"Fuck no. Now fuck off." Bakura muttered, ignoring the indignant cry from Rebecca as he returned his focus to his program. After several minutes of talking to the albino and only getting grunts as response, Rebecca finally seemed to get the message as she wandered away to find her new target. Despite those moments in the day, Bakura rather enjoyed his work. Sure, his coworker was a real pain in the ass, but there were worse things to get stressed about. He sighed as he leaned back, taking a quick sip of his smoothie as he studied his screen.

* * *

Bakura took a sip of his soda before sticking it in the cup holder, picking through his fries. He found the easiest way to avoid his coworkers during his lunch break was to leave the building altogether. Most would avoid him, but Rebecca insisted sharing meals was an excellent way to bond. Bakura said "fuck no" to that and decided to avoid the midget and eat his lunch elsewhere. He traded in his motorcycle for a small car, which hardly was an issue with his last payment from Yami.

Bakura sighed, enjoying the silence as he sat on in his car eating his lunch. Work could be really stressful between Kaiba, his supervisor and his nagging coworker, so these quiet moments in the car were desperately needed. Yet despite all the things worth complaining, Bakura smirked to himself as he found himself enjoying this new life. It was nowhere risky and insane as his criminal lifestyle, but there was something challenging and gratifying nonetheless about his new job. He had something to do instead of wasting time around. That counted for something.

Bakura heard his phone start to buzz as he glanced down. _Everyone wants to fucking talk to me._ Bakura prayed to any deity who would listen, begging that Rebecca hadn't somehow managed to get his number and decided to call him to figure out his location. He suspected that would be a bit too stalker-ish for her, but he could never tell how seriously she took friendship. He glanced down at the number, not recognizing it. _Crap. What if it is Rebecca?_ Bakura sighed as he answered the call. "Hello?"

 _"_ _Hello? Is this Mr. Bakura?"_ The albino raised an eyebrow, not recognizing the voice. It didn't sound like Rebecca, although the voice was female. In fact, it didn't sound like anyone he knew. "This is him." Bakura stated cautiously, unsure where this would be going. _"Oh, hello sir. I'm Dr. Anzu Mazaki from the Domino City Psychiatric Hospital. I'm calling about Mr. Marik Ishtar."_ It took Bakura a full five seconds for those words to sink in as he sat frozen, almost disbelieving what he had just heard. _Doctor… hospital… Marik._

"W-What about him? How is he?" The questions blurted out as if the spell was broken. Bakura hadn't so much as mentioned Marik's name out loud in weeks, almost as if it had been taboo. He had been trying to put that part of his life behind him. Now, here it was right in front of him, looking to pull him back in. In some ways, it was a relief. He gripped the phone a little as he listened to her response, his relief and concern growing in tangent.

 _"_ _That's what I wanted to talk to you about. I've been working with Marik for the past two months and the progress has been very slow."_ Bakura swallowed as he took a deep breath. While he was glad to get news about Marik, this was not the kind of news he wanted to hear. "What's wrong?" Bakura wanted to get to the source of the issue fast. _"Well… Marik hasn't wanted to talk or attend his therapy sessions. It's mostly his alter, Namu who will talk nowadays. Marik is shutting himself off and withdrawing."_

Bakura nodded his head slowly, his eyes narrowing. Part of him wasn't surprised by this news. Shadi had told him that Namu was becoming more dominant and Marik more paranoid during the trial, but Bakura had assumed things would get better once Marik was committed. Now Dr. Mazaki was calling to tell him that they have made very little progress. _Shit… What if Marik can't get better?_ Bakura didn't like the idea of thinking someone was incurable, but he didn't know how DID worked. What if Marik couldn't be helped?

"… Well, what can we do for him? Why call me now?" Bakura had to wonder why the hospital was calling him now after all this time. He was honestly shocked they had his number – he technically wasn't family and after his last… discussion with Marik, he figured that was considered a falling out. Who would have given his number out? He was fairly certain it wasn't Ishizu who would do that.

 _"_ _That's what I wanted to talk about. Shadi put your number down as a former friend of Marik. He mentioned the two of you were close before the trial and Ishizu confirmed that. I was wondering if you could try talking to him."_ Bakura furrowed his brows, considering the option. He hadn't let himself hope to see Marik after the shit show that went down at the detention center. In fact, the more he thought about it, the more Bakura realized it would probably be a bad idea.

"I… don't know. We didn't exactly leave on the best of terms. I may have wronged Marik in the past and his alter ego got real pissed with me. So I don't think Marik wants to talk to me. It would be better to try Ishizu instead." Bakura explained, his heart clenching as he turned down the opportunity to speak to the young Ishtar again. He knew it would only hurt them both. Dr. Mazaki, however, didn't drop this issue. _"Ishizu tried to talk to Marik. That was the one time we saw more of an emotional response from Marik than any other time, but he has since refused to see her. Or rather… Namu doesn't want to see her."_

Bakura raised an eyebrow, not sure what to say. Namu was more dominant and in some ways, it surprised him that Namu wouldn't want to even see Marik's family. But then again, Marik's other personality was paranoid and aggressive – even Odion was terrified of him. _By the sounds of it, Marik is starting to become as distrustful as his other personality._ That thought worried Bakura, knowing that Marik would turn away his sister. "What makes you think Marik will want to see me then?" Dr. Mazaki didn't say anything initially, but he heard her sigh after a few moments of silence.

 _"_ _It's less about Marik wanting to see you and more about letting him know there are people there for him. Usually the support of family and friends is one of the bigger motivating factors to help our clients, and I think Marik would be receptive to that, but… I also understand if you're still angry with him and don't want to see him."_ Bakura chewed on his lower lip, the realization dawning on Bakura. He leaned his head back as he closed his eyes, a wave of exhaustion hitting him as he felt a burden being released that he hadn't realized he had been bearing.

"… When do you want me to come in?" Dr. Mazaki murmured a soft thank on the other end of the line. _"Well, you work during the week, right? If that's the case, perhaps you can come in on Saturday after lunch? It wouldn't be long, just a quick visit to start and we can see how it goes from there."_ Bakura nodded before realizing that the psychiatrist couldn't see him do so. "Right. Okay. Sounds good." The albino made a mental note as Dr. Mazaki gave him a time and place before hanging up.

Bakura held the phone up to his head for a moment before sticking back into a cup holder. He leaned forward to rest his arms on the wheel. The last few weeks had been for Bakura in helping him clear his mind and start fresh. He felt a rush of worry and confusion flood his mind as he realized he would be seeing Marik again. He knew it was reckless, but he still agreed to meet him. Bakura closed his eyes as he pressed his head against the wheel, not sure what to expect on Saturday.

* * *

Bakura inhaled deeply, cigarette smoke burning his lungs. He held it for a moment before releasing, closing his eyes as he leaned back in his chair. His eyes fluttered open as he stared out the car window, studying the hospital from across the parking lot. He arrived early. Of course he did. He barely knew what he was going to do with himself beforehand so he figured he might as well make his way out to the hospital.

Bakura had mentioned his plans on Saturday to Ryou, who offered to come with him. Bakura, although he appreciated the gesture, declined the offer. Part of him really wanted the support of his brother with him, but he also felt his throat tighten up as he thought of Namu attacking him last time. He didn't want to get Ryou involved in this situation, not when it could turn violent.

Bakura sighed as he glanced down at his phone. It was still a few minutes early but Bakura figured it would be better to go in than roll around anxiously in his car for god knows how long. He took a deep breath as he put out the cigarette, taking a moment to try composing himself. He grabbed the bag in the seat next to him as he pushed open the car door. He had made a detour on the way over that was probably stupid, but he still made it anyway. He figured he could at least try.

Bakura made his way across the parking lot and entered the hospital. Bakura glanced around at the brightly lit room, the white walls coming off less as clean and more as sterile in his mind. The room was for the most part empty, as he noticed the doors separating this room from the rest of the hospital where the other residents most likely resided. Bakura spotted the receptionist and made a beeline towards the young lady sitting behind the desk. She noticed the albino coming her direction as she sat up, a placid smile growing on her face.

"Hello, how can I help you today?" Bakura's hand tightened around his bag as he glanced around. "Yeah, I'm supposed to meet with Dr. Anzu Mazaki at 1:30." The young lady blinked for a moment as she sorted through a clipboard, muttering softly under her breath. Bakura chewed on his lip as he peered over the desk to see what she was looking at. "It's okay Kagome! I got this!" The two looked up from the clipboard as a young woman with short brown hair ran into the atrium.

Bakura blinked as his eyes settled on the young woman. She was wearing an ever-fashionable navy pantsuit, a ruffled white blouse underneath. Dr. Mazaki took a moment to brush a hair that had fallen out of place back behind her ear. Bakura wasn't entirely sure what he had expected when he saw the psychiatrist, but for some reason, he had imagined that she was in her 30s. This woman appeared to be no older than himself.

Bakura was pulled away from his thoughts as Dr. Mazaki bowed politely. "Hello Mr. Bakura, it's nice to meet you. I'm Dr. Mazaki, but you can just call me Anzu. Shall we?" She gestured to Bakura to follow her down the hallway she had just come from. Bakura shook his head as he bowed quickly and followed Anzu down the hallway. He slipped past her as she held the door open, noticing that she eyed the bag in his hand. Bakura glanced down before focusing his gaze at the wall. _How am I going to explain this one?_

"So Bakura," Anzu started, the two walking side by side. "What is or was your relation to Marik exactly?" Bakura didn't look over at Anzu but sighed, keeping his focus on the hallway ahead of him. "Boyfriend. Or rather, ex-boyfriend. I guess. Not really sure. He tried to choke me so I guess that would signify we're over." He noticed Anzu pause momentarily, as if taken back by this revelation. Choking someone was never a good way to end a friendship, let alone a relationship. _I hope this doesn't change things._

The silence grew between the two as they got on the elevator. Bakura decided to break the silence, leaning back against the wall as she shoved a hand into his pocket. "So what exactly is the game plan here anyway? You and I will talk to Marik? Or just me? What's going down?" Bakura tried to hide his nervousness, careful to appear bored and uninterested. It was sheer stubbornness and pride that kept him from turning tail at this point. Anzu glanced down at her watched before looking back up to the doors.

"Well, the plan is pretty basic. I've told Marik that we have a guest who is coming to visit, since I didn't want to just drop this on Marik and surprise him. It would more than likely stress him out. I didn't tell him it's you though, because I wasn't entirely sure what his reaction would be. I'm going to go in first to see how he's doing and let him know that you're here. Then, the floor is yours. It doesn't have to be long – just say whatever it is you want to say. Does that sound good?"

Bakura didn't reply but nodded. It was only as Anzu was describing the situation that it really started to sink in that he was actually going to talk to Marik. He forced himself to take a few deep breaths, trying to go over in his mind what he wanted to say to Marik. It was at that point that Bakura wasn't even sure what he wanted to say. The albino wasn't given much time to think as Anzu interrupted his thoughts. "May I ask what's in the bag?"

Bakura turned his head down to look at the bag still held in his left. "I, uh… I got something for Marik. Some stuff that I know he enjoys that I thought he might like. I don't know what the hospital policy on gifts and junk though…" Anzu just smiled lightly, glancing down into the bag to study the contents. _Well, she can tell me if this shit's allowed. So that'll work._ After a few moments, Anzu looked back up. "I don't see anything that would be problematic. That should be fine."

Bakura didn't realize it, but he started nodding as he bit on his lip, his worry starting to show. He felt his heart skip a beat as the elevator stopped and the doors opened. He reminded himself to walk forward as he followed Anzu onto the floor. They walked down a hallway that was painting white with no pictures anywhere. Bakura thought the place looked sterile and foreboding, but shook the thought. They passed a series of doors with numbers on the outside. It took Bakura a moment to realize that these doors were the patients' rooms.

They stopped in front of a door, the number 309 to the left of the door. Bakura felt his palms grow sweaty as he glanced around the hallway. Anzu sorted through a ring of keys, taking a few moments to settle on one. She grabbed a walkie-talkie off her hip that Bakura missed before. "Hey, Yuki, can you meet me outside of Marik's room? Thanks." Anzu quickly requested the other counselor's help before glancing back at Bakura to smile, almost as if asking if he was ready.

 _Like hell I'm not._

Before Bakura could think of backing out, a gentleman wearing a sweater vest joined the two of them. If the he had to guess, Bakura would say this was probably another shrink. Anzu, thankfully, answered his question. "Sometimes Marik can be a bit rowdy… This is just to be safe." Bakura understood that by rowdy, Anzu actually meant violent and destructive. _Because Namu is fucking psychotic. This is a bad idea. Fuck. What the hell am I supposed to do?_

Anzu knocked on the door, calling to the individual inside. "Hey, Marik? How are you doing?" There was no response, but from Anzu's expression, this was nothing new. She lowered her hand that held a key in it to the door handle. "Marik, I'm going to come in now, okay?" There was no response again, so Anzu made her way unlocking the door. She paused a moment as she turned to Bakura. "Could you please wait outside a moment?"

Bakura nodded, nervously cracking his knuckles with his thumb as he watched Anzu enter the room. She left the door jarred slightly open so Bakura could glance into the room. He watched Anzu exit his line of sight, focusing his attention on the surrounding inside. Aside from a dresser and a bed, Bakura didn't see Marik anywhere inside. He apparently was inside as he heard Anzu start talking again. "Hello Marik, how are you doing today?" He heard a soft noise, but whether it was words or not, Bakura couldn't tell.

Anzu continued her one-sided conversation. "I see you didn't clean up your room. Marik, you were supposed to do that. Don't you remember what I said about today?" Bakura blinked rapidly, desperately trying to read the situation but unable to do so. He wished he could hear Marik so that way he knew it was him in here. Despite the lack of verbal response, Anzu clearly was communicating with Marik in some way. "You have a guest today. An old friend who wanted to see how you were. Can I let him in?"

Bakura glanced around, looking for escape routes. This was it. He was about to meet Marik and he couldn't do it. He couldn't go through with this – he wasn't ready. Marik hated him, so what was the point in trying to do all this? Before Bakura could back out, Anzu peaked her head out the door, gesturing Bakura to follow. "It's okay, you can come in." Bakura found himself internally debating to step forward or backward. He couldn't tell which one was more difficult to do.

Anzu helped Bakura make his decision as she offered her hand, gesturing for him to take it. Bakura wasn't sure, but something about that offered hand helped him. Perhaps Anzu knew how difficult this was for him, for both him and Marik. She knew that this was a long shot, but she still trusted Bakura. She trusted him to help Marik after all that had happened. And maybe it was that faith and goodwill that convinced Bakura to take that step forward.

Bakura took a deep breath as he passed the threshold, finally seeing the room in its entirety. Aside from some clothes crumpled on the floor and some torn pages from who-knows-what on the desk, the room looked almost unlived in. The room was starkly white like the rest of the building, which still irritated Bakura. All of these details were glossed over as Bakura focused his gaze on the figure standing by the window. Bakura swallowed as he saw Marik for the first time in months.

Marik wore a plain, white baggy t-shirt with jeans. His hair had gotten longer, though it was now dirtier and rather dull. If Bakura had thought Marik looked tired the last time he saw him, it was nothing compared to how he looked now. Bakura could tell that Marik had lost quite a bit of weight, at least ten pounds. His cheeks seemed hollow as the shadows on his eyes seemed like a permanent fixture. In spite of his sorry appearance, Bakura felt his chest clench as he struggled to breathe, his mind rushing with confusing thoughts.

Bakura studied Marik's appearance, still unsure whether this was truly Marik or Namu. He glanced over his shoulder to Anzu, who stood back against the wall watching. "Is he…?" Bakura started to ask quietly, flicking his eyes over to Marik who still stared out the window. Anzu reached up to tuck a piece of hair back behind her ear as she looked back at Marik. "I'm not entirely sure, but I believe it's Namu here today." Bakura nodded, not wanting to reveal the twinge of disappointment he felt.

He turned back to look at Marik, startled to see the youth staring back at him. Marik (or Namu as Bakura realized he had to keep correcting himself) studied him, his expression a careful mask. Bakura knew that Marik would not be the one to break the silence, so he decided to do it for them. "Hey Marik. How've you been?" Even in his head, Bakura knew the question sounded lame, but he still asked it. He wasn't surprised when Marik didn't reply but continued to study him instead.

At this point, Bakura really wasn't sure how to proceed. He took it as a good sign that Marik wasn't attacking him. That was an improvement from their last encountered. That still didn't give Bakura any sense of where to go from here. Now that he was in the room, he found he was less terrified and more confused. He wasn't entirely sure how he could help Marik, but he had agreed to come here for that purpose. _Well… I'm here… now what?_

Bakura thought about what he wanted to talk to Marik about, and what he didn't want to talk about. As he gathered his thoughts, he noticed that Marik wasn't watching him. Instead, Marik had turned his attention back to the window, but was stealing glances not at Bakura but at Anzu. It only took a moment for Bakura to pick up on this. Part of him knew this could be a bad idea, but part of him understood Marik's concern. Bakura had never felt so in control and completely out of control.

He turned his attention to Anzu, who stood quietly against the wall watching the two. "Could you give us a moment?" Anzu blinked, almost as if surprised by this request. She furrowed her brow in worry as she voiced her concern. "I don't know if… We should have someone keep an eye on him in case he…" Anzu blushed as she struggled to avoid sounding accusatory or cruel towards Marik. Bakura smirked, putting on an air of confidence. "I can handle this. I just need a few minutes is all."

Anzu bit her lip as she slowly nodded, reluctantly agreeing to Bakura's request. She looked between the two men briefly before staring at Bakura. Bakura just smirked, shrugging slightly as if to indicate that everything was fine. Anzu sighed as she stepped outside, leaving the door cracked slightly. Bakura didn't particularly care – at least Anzu wouldn't be staring down her patient and it would give the two the time they needed. Bakura dropped the smirk as he studied Marik in a more serious manner.

Marik didn't move from his position as he continued to stare out the window, though Bakura could tell from his stiffened posture that Marik was all too aware of his presence. Bakura glanced around as he wandered from in front of the doorway to lean against the desk. Marik avoided eye contact as he narrowed his gaze, refusing to acknowledge Bakura. The albino just shrugged to himself as he settled into his spot, placing his bag on the ground as he continued to watch Marik in silence.

"So what's new?" Bakura knew this was a lame attempt at a conversation, but he still tried. As expected, Marik didn't say anything, content to glare out the window. Bakura just shrugged as he continued to talk out loud, filling the space between them. "I guess life's not too shabby on my end. I've quit the business and decided to try something new. Computer programming of all things. Coworkers are a pain in the ass, but the work is enjoyable. Being paid to hack a company never hurts either."

Bakura stared ahead, not looking at Marik as he continued to ramble on. Truth be told, Bakura wasn't sure if Marik was really listening. "I'm also taking classes now. I never actually finished high school, truth be told. So Ryou- um… well Ryou's my twin brother." Since half the world knew about his twin brother, it only made sense to fill in Marik about this. _Better late than never._ "Ryou convinced me that it might be worth it. So I'm taking two night classes to test the waters and see how I like it. Hopefully get an actual diploma too. That'd be nice."

When Marik still did not reply, Bakura decided to glance over in his direction. Not surprisingly, Marik was glaring out the window, avoiding eye contact. He wasn't sure, but Bakura suspected that this was Namu and not Marik here today. In all honesty, he couldn't tell for certain – it was hard to differentiate the two when Marik wasn't talking. Bakura let out a small sigh before glancing down at the bag on the ground. "Hey, I got you a present."

Whether intentional or not, he saw Marik twist his head slightly, almost as if surprised. Marik caught the motion and quickly forced his head back towards the window. Bakura resisted the urge to smirk as he grabbed the bag and placed it next to him on the desk. He dug through and pulled out a box. Marik finally caved as he turned his head slightly to see what was brought in. "I'm not sure what you have for games here, but I thought you might enjoy this." Bakura placed the Pop-Up Pirate game on the desk, not yet meeting Marik's eyes.

Marik – surprise, surprise – still didn't say anything. At this point, Bakura hadn't expected him to, but some verbal response would have been nice. Bakura dug back into the bag as he pulled out a sketchpad, pencils, erasers, paints, canvases, and other sorts of art tools. He crumpled up the bag as he finished, looking at the pile of art supplies. "Um… ta da. I thought you might want to get back into your art. Dr. Mazaki didn't seem to mind, so if there's anything else you need, just let me know."

Bakura shoved his hands in his pocket as he looked around the room to avoid Marik for a moment. Part of him felt incredibly stupid about this and Marik's silence was not helping the situation. _Fucking kid. I've gotten use to him being noisy all the time that when I finally get some goddamn silence, it freaks me the fuck out._ Bakura was drawn away from his thoughts as a movement from his periphery caught his attention. He glanced over to see Marik now facing him, his lavender eyes boring into him.

Bakura swallowed but didn't look away, his own dark maroon eyes dark with confusing thoughts. They stood there in silence for several moments until Marik broke away eye contact, choosing to stare at the desk. Bakura could see from his narrowed expression that Marik was deep in thought, as if conflicted. Bakura bit his lip as he turned away, staring at Marik's bed as he tried to gather his own thoughts and finally put to words what had been eating at him for weeks.

"Marik… I'm sorry."

The words sounded strange and even foreign coming from Bakura. Perhaps it was because Bakura had avoided trying to resolve his issue with Marik. He had assumed that this was over and that there was no hope for them in the future. However, with that phone call earlier this week, Bakura realized that perhaps he couldn't make everything right, but he could at least damn well try. For Marik, it would be worth trying to make it happen. Marik could ignore him or not accept his apology, but at last Bakura would attempt to make amends for the past.

"I'm sorry. I hadn't meant for you or Odion to get hurt. I hadn't meant for it all to end up like this. I'm sorry I used your insecurities and manipulate your feelings to make my point. I wanted to keep you safe, but that didn't justify my actions. I hurt you and broke your trust… And I'm sorry." Bakura closed his eyes, knowing that if he looked over at Marik, he would start rattling on and lose his composure. He could feel his own hands start to shake as he gripped the end of the desk.

Bakura swallowed, not caring if Marik responded on not. His nerves ate away at him, but Bakura knew that he wasn't done talking. "I'm not just apologizing to you, Marik. I'm sorry for you too, Namu. You're a part of Marik and although you disagree, I want what's best for him. I'm sorry for what you two have been through. I'm sorry about your father and how he fucked up you and your siblings. I'm sorry that your father wasn't a father to you. I'm sorry that you lived such a life where Marik had to make you to make safe. That shouldn't have happened. I'm sorry that you had to bear his suffering and pain, and you should never had had to go through that."

Bakura wasn't entirely sure, but he heard something, almost like a sigh. He flicked his eyes open as he glanced out the corner of his eye. Marik had walked away from the window, careful to keep his face out of view of Bakura. The albino just watched as Marik sat down on the bed, his back to Bakura. Marik didn't say anything, but he could see his hands clenched as he took a deep breath. Bakura wasn't sure how to take this, then again, Marik was completely unreadable.

He heard a soft knock as Anzu's voice called out softly. "Hey Bakura, Marik? Everything okay in there?" Bakura snorted as he smirked, glancing over at the back of Marik's head. "Yeah, we're not dead." In some way, he knew Marik wouldn't attack him. It was sad when Bakura considered that progress of all things. He waited a few more moments, wondering if Marik would actually speak to him. After no response, verbal or physical, Bakura knew this was his cue to leave.

"Well… it was good seeing Marik. If you don't mind, I hope to visit again. You can let Anz- Dr. Mazaki know if that's okay." Bakura started to leave the room, knowing he wouldn't get an answer back. He glanced over his shoulder before exiting. "I hope you get back into art. The world always needs some less shitty art." Bakura stepped out of the room, allowing Anzu to briefly pass him. If he had to guess, he suspected she was doing damage control to make sure nothing terrible had gone down.

Anzu joined him outside as she closed the door. She sighed softly before smiling at Bakura, walking back down the hallway. The two walked in silence until they reached the elevator. It was only inside that Bakura finally voiced his concern. "Is he always that quiet?" Anzu raised an eyebrow at that question, almost bemused by that remark. "No. Actually, he's usually quite profane, crude or just making threats. I've never seen him so reserved and solemn. I think it's a good thing."

Bakura snapped his head around, giving a disbelieving look. Marik had given him the cold shoulder the entire time he was there. Bakura hardly considered that a sign of progress. "Did he like your gift?" Anzu inquired as they got off the elevator. Bakura just shrugged, shoving his hands into his pocket. "Don't know. He didn't say. He mostly just stared at me or at something else in the room." Anzu chuckled at this, a smile growing on her face.

Bakura rolled his eyes. "Don't tell me that's a good sign," he muttered under his breath. Anzu was definitely at the end of her rope if she was feeling hopeful about this. She chuckled lightly before looking back at the albino. "Well yeah. Namu has always been quick to let me know if he hates stuff. Marik, not so much." Bakura resisted the urge to roll his eyes again when Anzu's response finally sunk in. If what she was saying was true, then that would mean… back in the bedroom… Marik was…

"Thank you for coming in. It might not have looked it, but I think it was really helpful having you in today." Bakura nodded, stretching his shoulders back as he stepped out into the atrium with Anzu. He spotted the receptionist from earlier playing something that looked suspiciously like Minesweeper. "Yeah, sure. Well, let me know if he wants me to come visit or something." Anzu giggled, almost patronizing in her tone. Bakura was fairly certain that if it weren't for their mutual concern for Marik, he would avoid this woman at all cost in public.

"You know, you don't have to wait for him to tell you to come visit. Just let me know if you want to come in and I can arrange it. I suspect Marik wouldn't want to put his pride on the line and let you know he enjoyed your company." Bakura snorted as he turned away. He was fairly certain that it was less 'keeping his pride in tact' and more 'hating his fucking guts' that drove Marik to not acknowledge Bakura. He raised a hand as farewell, indicating he heard Anzu but wasn't going to act on that knowledge.

 _…_ _Well… maybe I'll visit again…_


	38. Chapter 38

**Author's Note:** Guys, I don't have many chapters left. By this time next week, this story will be done. Holy crap.

Enjoy! I update weekly!

Bon appetite!

* * *

Bakura hadn't thought he would dwell on Anzu's invitation as much as he did. He had done his good deed of the week and figured that there was no more he could do. Despite her insistence, Marik didn't seem to make any more progress with Bakura showing up. He was a shell of the lively and energetic teen Bakura had known. While it had been good to see Marik again, Bakura didn't hold high hope for recovery for him.

So Bakura was baffled when a week later, he called Anzu to ask if he could come visit Marik.

These little day trips out on his weekends started sporadically. He came after work or before a night class or on the weekend to drop in and see how Marik was doing. Most of the time, Marik would ignore him or Namu would verbally threaten the albino until he thought it best to leave. Anzu seemed delighted that Bakura was making the effort to come out and insisted that this was a good thing.

Bakura was skeptical on whether this was actually making progress, but he found himself falling into an unlikely schedule. Slowly, his trips to see Marik became less sporadic and more consistent as he went out every other Saturday and every Wednesday night to see how Marik was doing. Bakura was fairly certain that Marik didn't even care that he was there. In some ways, he was sure that these trips were more for his own benefit and comfort than they were for Marik.

So it was a month later that Bakura found himself sitting at Marik's desk, watching the youth sit on the bed drawing. Bakura's only disappointment that it wasn't Marik actually there, but rather Namu. The only time Marik would use the gifts Bakura gave him was if Namu was in control, and the alter ego liked to make a point by using these gifts to irritate Bakura in some manner. Bakura sat back talking to Namu, who drew a stick figure that look suspiciously like the albino being mutilated and killed in brutal manners.

Again, Anzu said this was all progress.

Bakura leaned back as he glanced out the window, rambling on about nothing. "So my classes finish up in two weeks. I ended up speaking to a counselor – a college one, not a shrink – and she said that I need to take another lit course and another math course and I should be able to apply for my diploma. I think I'll do that this summer. There's another summer session starting a week after my classes are done and that runs from mid-July to the end of August. After that, I'm not entirely sure what I'll do."

Bakura flicked his eyes over as he heard Namu rip out another sheet of paper, the stick-figure albino now joining a small collection of sheets being formed. Bakura thought it oddly suspicious that he would only start drawing when Bakura was around. He suspected that in the counseling sessions, Namu and Marik were being taught that "violence wasn't the answer" and "to find a healthy way to expression your emotions" and all that shit. Bakura wasn't sure – he'd never had to deal with a shrink before. _I probably need one with all the emotional baggage I have going on._

Bakura cracked a knuckle as he returned his focus on the window. He still believed that Anzu was just saying a bunch of bologna, but he did notice that Namu was more expressive when he thought Bakura wasn't watching him. Though Bakura wished to finally talk to Marik and see him again, he would have to settle for Marik's other self for the time being. Still, he kept hoping to catch a glimpse of the bright-eyed youth again. Perhaps that's what really drove him to keep coming back.

"So Dr. Mazaki told me that you skipped your appointment with her this week. What's going on with that?" Bakura could see Namu just smirk in his periphery but said nothing, happy to draw daggers flying towards the stick figure effigy he was working. Bakura resisted the urge to roll his eyes at Namu's almost childish behavior but didn't remark on it. He would take Namu drawing mean-spirited doodles than acting on his violent urges.

"Dr. Mazaki thought that you'd want to join the group therapy session and see how you'd fare. How does that sound?" Bakura heard the nothing except the sound of more paper being torn from the sketchpad. "Don't you want to make a friend?" Bakura couldn't help the smirk growing on his face, knowing that the suggestion would piss off Namu. He knew he shouldn't try to pester Marik's alter ego, but he certainly made it quite easy at times.

He heard Namu swear softly as he pressed the pencil down too hard on the paper and broke the tip. He tossed it onto the floor before grabbing a new pencil and continue his colorful myriad of "dumb ways to die" starring Bakura. The albino let out a sigh as he leaned back in the chair, quickly hiding his smirk with a grimace. If Namu knew he was being picked on, Bakura wasn't entirely sure if Anzu had the strength to keep the Egyptian from trying to murder Bakura.

After a few minutes of silence, Bakura opened his eyes to look at Namu, his mind surprisingly blank at the moment. He rested an elbow on the desk as he propped his chin on his palm. "I'm hanging out with Ryou and some of his friends next weekend. Since it's hot out, they wanted to go to the amusement park. Personally, that sounds like an awful idea, but apparently my twin insists I need to socialize with people that are not him, my pain-in-the-ass coworker or my psychotic… whatever we are."

Perhaps spending time at a mental hospital with Anzu and Marik was helping Bakura more than he realized. Before, even thinking about Marik was painful. Even now, Bakura had no clue what his relationship to the admitted youth was. They certainly weren't dating, and he wasn't even sure if they were even friends. Ex-boyfriend was too juvenile for Bakura's liking, but then again Marik himself had always been rather juvenile. Whatever the case was, Bakura had gotten into the mess that was Marik Ishtar. He was going to see this crazy ship through.

"… I was thinking how I'd rather ditch those dorks and do something really fun. Like make smoothies and watch movies." Bakura didn't look at Namu when he said those words, knowing the effect those words would have on Marik. Part of him wanted to believe that what Anzu was saying was true. Week after week of seeing no change certainly made it hard to believe. Bakura felt his breath freeze in his throat as he heard the pencil clicks stop for a few seconds.

That was all the indication that Bakura needed to know this all wasn't a lost cause.

Bakura stood up with no preamble, stretching briefly before heading towards the door. "Well, I'm out of here. Try and make a friend while I'm gone."

* * *

Bakura let out a loud sigh as his twin dragged him out of the car. It was the first weekend of July and the weather certainly matched the season. Bakura swore under the hot and humid air, raising a hand to shield his eyes from the sun. Ryou just smiled before handing a pair of sunglasses, which Bakura snatched quickly. Why on earth Ryou thought this would be a fun adventure was beyond the former thief.

He glanced over at his twin, who wore his hair up in a ponytail. Bakura rolled his eyes, knowing it was pointless to talk Ryou out of hairstyle of choice. Since neither brothers wanted to cut their hair short, Ryou often had to compromise during the summer weather and would put it up. Bakura, not needing another reason to be mistaken for female, refused to do so, willing to suffer with his long hair in the summer heat than imitate his brother.

Ryou raised an eyebrow at the sulking albino who was following him. "Kura, you make going to an amusement park look like a freaking chore. Come on, let's have some fun!" Bakura rolled his eyes, shoving his hands in his pockets as he brushed past his brother. "You and I have very different ideas of what fun is. Fuck, I hate summer. It's too goddamn hot all the time."

Ryou just smiled as he caught up to Bakura. "Are you kidding? Summer is the best season. We can go to the beach, the pool, the park – there's so much to do now."

"Yeah, like stand in line for an hour for a thirty second ride. Whoop-dee-fucking-doo."

"Roller coasters are amazing. You know you love them."

Bakura growled, resisting the urge to gag. "Not enough to stand a whole goddamn sixty minutes in line for it. It's too hot to be doing this shit."

"It's not too hot. It's perfect shorts and t-shirt weather."

"Yeah, and we end up looking like tomatoes every summer. I honestly have no idea why you like summer so much. You burn just as easily as I do."

Ryou rolled his eyes in amusement. "Bakura, just put on the sunblock and you'll be fine."

"It never works!"

"I swear, you just like to complain for the sake of complaining."

Bakura bit back a retort, knowing that it would just be another complaint and god knows Ryou didn't need to be proven right. Their conversation was thankfully cut short as Bakura noticed a figure waving to them. Bakura raised a white eyebrow as he spotted the midget game enthusiast, his spiky purple and black hair making him easily recognizable. Bakura let out a sigh as he followed Ryou who greeted Yuugi back.

"Hey Yuugi, where is everyone else?" Ryou asked, looking around at the crowd. Yuugi mimicked the motion, though not able to see much further than Ryou due to his vertical debilitation. "No idea! You guys are the first to arrive." Bakura started tune the two out, resisting the urge to bitch and moan. _It's going to be a long day with those two._ After several minutes of waiting, the other members of their party were spotted.

"There! I see them!" Bakura turned his head lazily before groaning out loud. "Oh fuck." Bakura muttered, feeling a migraine start to form. Ryou waved to the two blonde figures that were making their way towards them. "Ryou, hon! How've you been?" Ryou just chuckled as the smile on his face grew wider. "Not too bad. How have you two been?" Joey just chuckled as he surveyed the growing crowd around them. "Can't really complain. Pumped about roller coasters."

Bakura refused to acknowledge the new members, knowing that no introduction would be needed for them. Ryou had met Jounouchi a few weeks back when he and Mai decided to have girl talk. Bakura noticed the ponytail yet again as Ryou turned his head, resisting the urge to smack his head against a brick pillar. _Fuuuuuck this is going to suck._ "Yuugi, I'd like you to meet Mai and Joey. I ran into Mai at the store one day and well, the rest was history."

Yuugi smiled before politely bowing. "A pleasure to meet you both." Bakura raised an eyebrow as he glanced over at the blonde duo. He caught the surprised look on both of their faces, both of them noticing how similar Yuugi looked to a certain employer they knew. Mai caught herself first, quickly masking her surprise with a large smile. "Please. The pleasure is all mine, love." Yuugi raised an eyebrow, almost as if puzzled by Mai's behavior. Bakura smirked, realizing that Yuugi's oblivious and innocent nature might be entertaining when juxtaposed with Mai's personality.

Joey finally caught himself, realizing he was still gaping at the short man as he shook his head, an awkward look on his face. "Alright, enough talking. I'm ready for roller coasters. Let's go!" Joey led them into the fray, Mai rolling her eyes at her juvenile companion. Yuugi, however, seemed excited by the prospect and ran up to join Joey in leading the group. Ryou chuckled as he trailed more slowly, chatting with Mai along the way. Bakura let out a sigh as he followed the effeminate duo, already sensing the long day ahead.

It took then twenty minutes to get into the park and Bakura knew the waits would only get longer from there. Ryou, Yuugi and Joey insisted on going to the fastest roller coaster in the park first. Once they arrived at said-death trap, Bakura feigned a headache (though he suspected a real one develop later in the day), saying he wasn't feeling well enough to go ride. This hardly hindered the trio in the adventure of excitement and thrills. Bakura sat down on a park bench as he watched them run to the lines. This would give him at least thirty minutes of quiet away from the group.

"Don't mind if I join you, do you love?"

 _Well, so much for fucking peace and quiet…_

Bakura opened his eyes as Mai smirked down at the albino, looking at the bench for an open space. After several moments of silence, Bakura groaned as he scooted over, letting Mai sit down. Mai smiled, a rather devious look on his face. _Fucking she-devil._ Before Bakura could even brace himself for their conversation, Mai began her interrogation. "So what convinced that great and mighty Thief King to come out this fine weekend?" Bakura felt his eye twitch as he raised a hand to shield his face from the burning sun.

"Nothing except the fact that my twin was sick of me rattling around the apartment by myself." Bakura raised his hand that was blocking out the sun to push his hair off his forehead, the hair feeling disgustingly slick with sweat. _It's too damn hot for this shit. God, I hate summer._ Bakura pulled his hair off his back and twisted it over his shoulder, trying to catch a breeze across the back of his neck. Despite how miserably hot it was, he wasn't going to put up his hair in a ponytail.

Mai smirked as she glanced over in Bakura's direction. "Well, it wouldn't hurt for you to make a friend." Bakura swore and flipped the bird in Mai's direction. Last thing he needed was Mai lecturing him on being so lonely – that's why he had his annoying coworker after all. "Fuck that noise, I don't need friends."

"Ryou says that you made a friend at work."

Bakura couldn't hide the grimace on his face. "More like a migraine in human flesh."

"You talking about Kaiba or your co-worker?"

"Is there a difference? Everyone pisses me off."

"Is she cute?"

"Hell no. I'm not interested."

"I wasn't implying you should date her. Though you being a lonely bachelor is somewhat depressing to watch."

"I'm fine. Mind your own damn business, woman."

"No need for such foul language. I'm only being concerned."

Bakura snorted, dismissing the claim. Mai was no more concerned about him than he was for her. They had shared job experience – that was it. If it weren't for the fact that his twin had somehow becoming freaking friends with the she-witch, he would have ditched Mai the moment the commission was over. Bakura was hardly in the mood to deal with Mai on a good day – he was in no condition to do so on hot and humid summer day at a loud amusement park.

Bakura was thankful for the silence that grew between the two, Mai taking a piece of gum out of her purse and started chewing. Ryou had made Bakura ditch the cigarettes at home, worried that his brother was going to an early grave with those cancer sticks. The albino sighed as he tilted his head back to stare at the pale blue sky, already feeling his skin starting to burn under the intense sun. _Why did I let Ryou talk me into coming?... Correction – why did I let Ryou drag me out here against my will?_

He heard Mai sigh next to him, putting on a pair of sunglasses as she brushed some hair out of her face. "So I heard you've been visiting Marik." Bakura flinched at the remark, his head snapping around to stare at Mai in shock. _How did she kn-… Ryou._ Bakura groaned internally as he realized that his private life wasn't so private living with his brother. Making a mental note to yell at his twin later, Bakura decided to own up to the fact. "Yeah, I've been dropping in to see how he's doing."

Mai nodded, popping her gum as she did. "And how is he?" Bakura furrowed his brow, glad that his sunglasses would obscure Mai's view of his eyes. She wouldn't be able to see the hint of concern that flashed in his eyes. "… He's as good as he can be in his situation." Bakura rolled his head back and started to stare at the sun. Perhaps if he were lucky, he would get a heat stroke right now and wouldn't have to suffer through the rest of the day.

"… Can I ask you something personal?" Bakura raised a white eyebrow, hiding the amused smirk that wanted to grow. "And the other questions you asked weren't personal?" He caught Mai turn her head, almost as if she was embarrassed. _What would she even be embarrassed about asking?_ Bakura allowed his silence to indicate to Mai that she could ask whatever was on his mind. Honestly at this point, he wasn't sure what he would keep as a secret from her that would make her uncomfortable.

"Did… Did Marik attack you when you met him before his court meeting?"

Bakura felt himself froze, almost startled by the question. _Oh… That… Yeah, I can see why…_ For some reason, that question felt more taboo than anything else. Despite Mai's knowledge of his relationship with Marik, she didn't really know any details of what happened in their falling out. Bakura sighed as he leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees as he cracked his knuckles. His long hair that he had tossed of his shoulder now conveniently provided a curtain so that he didn't have to look directly as Mai while he spoke.

"Yeah… Sorta. Marik has DID… Dissociative identity disorder. Split personality. So his other personality came out and was super pissed with me for screwing them over. So yeah… He tried to strangle me to death. Hence why we broke up." Bakura added the last part somewhat dryly, almost as if trying to make a joke. It came off flat as Bakura closed his eyes, exhaling. He thought he had successfully repressed those memories. _Perhaps I should actually look into seeing a shrink. God knows how fucked up my mind after all the shit I've been through._

"… I'm sorry. I had no idea." Bakura opened his eyes, leaving them as slits as he glared at the ground. "You must've had an idea or you wouldn't ask the question." Bakura knew better than to assume that Mai didn't have a reason for asking questions. Mai seemed to consider his accusation a moment before sighing. "Ryou was worried. He noticed the bruises on your throat afterwards but didn't want to ask. He said he hadn't seen you so broken and defeated… he didn't know what to do."

Bakura snorted, shaking his head slightly. He had been careful to wear turtlenecks and jackets to cover the bruises afterwards, but it was no surprise that Ryou would have noticed. Even his attempts to keep his twin from worrying only continued to fail. _Why do I bother trying if Ryou will find out anyway?_ Bakura bit his lip, still not looking up to Mai. That was the first time he verbally admitted what happened between them.

Mai shifted in her seat, Bakura hearing her gum pop a second time. "Don't worry. I won't say anything to Ryou. That's your business if you tell your brother." Bakura perked his head up, almost surprised by this. Mai seemed to have picked up that Bakura still didn't want to tell his brother about this incident and gave him the reassurance he needed to hear. _Maybe she's not entirely a bitch to me all the time._ "… Thanks." He muttered softly as he leaned, slumped in his seat.

He saw Mai nod, using her hand to block out the sun as she looked a roller coaster taking off. Bakura wondered if Ryou and his friends were on that ride right now. He should have found better seats in the shade somewhere. "Not a problem. Everyone has their secrets they're not ready to admit. Even I can respect that. Sometimes." Bakura snorted his head, rolling his eyes as he chuckled. At least Mai was aware that she was nosy and often forced her way into people's business.

"I guess I'm just going to have to accept your nosy attitude." Mai smirked as she flipped her hair out of her face. "Damn straight you do." Bakura felt his eye twitch but bit his tongue back. Just because Mai was tolerable didn't mean he had to like her. He turned his head slightly to watch Mai, who popped her gum, still people watching. _Well… if she can be nosy, why can't I?_ Bakura wondered how far he could push it.

"So… when are you and Jounouchi going to finally tie the knot?" This got a laugh from Mai as she shook her head. "Great question. Ask Joey. I've been waiting on him for too damn long." Bakura smirked, glad to hear the annoyance in Mai's voice. _Good to know I can push her buttons too._

"Well if it bugs you too much, why not ask him yourself?"

"Call me old-fashion. I want him to ask me."

Bakura wrinkled his lip up, not really buying that excuse. "That's a pretty dumb reason, even for you."

"Excuse me for wanting commitment."

"This coming from a woman who prostitutes herself out for her job."

"I'm not a whore, I'm an agent. My body's an asset. Gotta make a living."

"Bet Joey's thrilled about that."

Mai smirked as she leaned back, though Bakura noticed a flicker across her face as she thought about something. "So Yami has a look-alike? That's a juicy tidbit I didn't know." Bakura didn't miss the fact that Mai had quickly changed the topic. He raised an eyebrow, but decided to go along. _After all, every person has their secrets._ "Yep. Even better, Yuugi is an avid gamer." This brought a larger smirk to her face. He could tell Mai was intrigued by this news.

"Really? Well, Yami will have to play a game and see how good this opponent would be." Mai stood up and stretched a moment, her face relaxing to a gentler smile. Bakura furrowed his brows as he turned, spotting the rest of their companions joining them. The albino sighed as he stood up, preparing to be dragged to another ride only to wait again. At least Mai was more bearable company and he could endure.

And then a shrill voice destroyed Bakura's hope for their afternoon.

"Bakura! O-M-G! I'm so excited to see you here?" Bakura groaned as he loud and energetic coworker came running towards him, leading Ryou and his friends towards him and Mai. "Rebecca, what the fuck are you doing here?" Before Rebecca could snap back, Yuugi intercepted the two. "Oh great, you two met? Rebecca's grandfather and mine are old friends. We ran into each other in line. You don't mind if she joins us?"

Before Bakura could yell "fuck no," Mai cut in front of him, a huge grin on her face. "Not at all! I would love to spend time with this cutie! You work with Bakura, you say?" Rebecca's face lit up, a large grin on her face. "Oh yeah, Bakura and I are super close." Bakura could only gape in horror as he saw the devious grin on Mai's face as she urged Rebecca to tell her more. Bakura stood as the rest of the company followed the two blonde girls, Ryou, Joey and Yuugi gushing about the ride they had just gotten off of.

 _Mai, you fucking bitch… This is going to be a long day._


	39. Chapter 39

**Author's Note:** Yesterday was my birthday! So here's my gift to you guys!

I hope you enjoy!

Bon appetite!

* * *

Despite all odds, Bakura managed to survive a day at an amusement park with Rebecca in tow. Mai was more than pleased to have the younger she-devil fill her in on all the details about Bakura's life at Kaiba Corp, leaving Bakura to watch in horror as he suffered through a whole day with the blonde she-witch. The only consolation was that with the two of them yapping, Bakura could escape away for a while as they went to do their own thing. So at least there was that silver lining.

Unfortunately, there was a drawback.

Rebecca saw their day at the amusement park as a special bonding moment for the two, even though Bakura did everything in his power to distance himself from the annoying brat. To his horror, Rebecca ran around the workplace on Monday morning, bragging about their special friendship that had developed over the weekend. Bakura vehemently denied the allegations, but the damage was done. Bakura now had to deal with an even more clingy and obsessive coworker than before.

While Rebecca was trying to increase his blood pressure, Mai seemed to have back off from the incident. Bakura was still suspicious of the manipulative witch who seemed to go back and forth between being on Bakura's side and wanting to fuck over his life. He complained to Ryou about this one day, who just rolled his eyes and told his twin that that's what friends will do. Bakura dismissed the idea, but Ryou insisted that Mai was fond of both of them in her own strange way.

 _Well, whatever the case may be, I still need my damn space._ Bakura cracked his neck as he leaned back in his chair. He took a swig of coffee as his eyes glazed over while staring at his computer screen. He had been trying to fix this code for days now and kept running into roadblocks. _This is why coding is such a pain in the ass. Damn._ Bakura sighed as put back down his coffee, trying to find where the error in his program was this time. He found the irritations and pains of coding were miniscule compared to dealing with people.

Bakura didn't want to admit it, but for the first time since their parents died, he wondered if he and Ryou should consider getting separate apartments. By no means did he not like living with Ryou – as much as they annoyed each other, they were twin brothers. They had been through a lot together and even though it hasn't always been easy, it had always been worth it. They would do anything to keep each other safe and happy.

But Ryou's friends were rather annoying.

As much as Bakura loved his little brother, Ryou was finally coming out of his shell and becoming more social. Bakura was aware that his choice in career was the reason why Ryou had remained so reclusive, not wanting to reveal their familial connection. Now that Bakura had decided to go clean, Ryou could invite his friends over to hang out without fear of finding out of his criminal connections.

While Bakura was undeniably glad to see his brother doing much better and feeling happier about the whole situation, it didn't change the fact that Ryou's friends were exhausting to deal with. The former thief often found himself locked in his room to avoid social interactions, especially since Rebecca discovered where he lived. While Mai was tolerable some days and Joey wasn't too much of a pain in the ass when he wasn't working, that didn't mean he loved to spend time with these people.

So Bakura decided to seriously consider moving out. Not far away, but to his own apartment. In a way, it made sense to give his brother some space and they would be more than welcome to visit each other. It was strange this process of growing up and potentially getting his own place. Before, that idea seemed impossible – Bakura felt like he had to keep Ryou both close and distant in order to keep him safe. Now with no hanging threat on their lives, they could possibly close this chapter on their life and start a new one.

Even though this made the most logical sense, Bakura still felt hesitant talking to Ryou about this. He had no idea why, but part of him wasn't ready to let go. What it was he was afraid to let go of, Bakura wasn't sure of either. It was rather odd that he was getting cold feet over this of all things. It would make things considerably easier if Bakura could pinpoint the source of his concern on the matter, but he was baffled as to what it might be. Perhaps it was some insecurity he wasn't aware of?

Bakura snorted at himself, spotting the line in his code that appeared rather dubious. _Of course I would start to chicken out now. I guess that's better than charging in recklessly._ Bakura yawned as he rewrote the line of code, hoping to any deity that would listen that he fixed the issue. He went to go run the program when he felt his cell phone vibrate. Bakura paused a moment, glancing down in confusion. Who the hell would be calling him at work?

Unfortunately for Bakura, he wasn't the only one who noticed his sudden popularity. "Who's calling you Bakura?" Bakura jumped at the high-pitched voice that came from right next to his ear. "Shit, Rebecca! Stop breathing over my shoulder!" Bakura stood up, looking to step away from his tiny coworker as he found some space. Rebecca didn't get the memo as she followed the albino. "Who's trying to call you at work, Bakura? Is it a girlfriend? Is she cute?"

Bakura felt a growing migraine start to form. _Suddenly, murder doesn't seem too outlandish._ "No! Stop being such a pest and piss off!" Bakura slipped through the hallway and into the stairwell to separate himself, effectively cutting his coworker off from following him as he leaned against the door. Using his own weight a prop to block Rebecca from eavesdropping, Bakura finally answered his cell phone. "Hello?"

It took Bakura a moment to recognize Anzu speaking. _"Bakura! I'm so glad I caught you. Is this a good time?"_ Bakura sighed, glancing out the window of the stairwell to see blonde pigtails watching his shoulder. "Not particularly, but if it's short, I can make it work. What's up?" He heard shuffling on the other side of the line. _"Do you think you could run over here? It's important."_ Bakura felt the door push against his back. He grimaced as he slammed his weight back against the door. "Not really. I'm at work. Can't it wait un-"

Anzu's reply made Bakura freeze. _"Please! You have to come down. He's been painting all day… I think Marik's back."_

* * *

It only took a few seconds for Bakura to decide to run down to the hospital. He ordered his blonde partner to cover for him while he ran out from work. Kaiba could yell at him or fire him or do whatever he threatened to do. Bakura wasn't going to miss this. Not after weeks and months of nothing from Marik. After all this time with limited success, this was the first true glimmer of hope. It made Bakura cling to the chance that it wasn't all for nothing.

Bakura jumped out of his car as he ran into the atrium, the receptionist almost startled by his appearance. She gaped at the albino as he snatched a visitor tag and practically sprinted down the hallway to the elevator. He jammed the button a couple of times, unable to contain his nerves. Bakura had no idea what to even think or say. The hope that he could see Marik – not Namu, but Marik – was more than he could have hoped for.

Bakura blinked a couple of times as the elevator doors opened, stepping out into the hallway as he wandered towards Marik's room. A motion from the corner of his eye caught his attention as he glanced over, seeing Anzu shuffling quickly over to the albino. Before Bakura could speak, she raised a finger to her lips gesturing to Bakura to remain quiet before pointing down the hall. It took a moment for Bakura to realize that the open door was Marik's room. Namu never left his door open – he hated visitors.

Bakura swallowed the hard lump from his throat as he quietly walked down the hallway, the midday sunlight filtering in as he approached Marik's room. He licked his lips nervously as he stood just outside the room, peering into the open door. He couldn't see Marik from his vantage point, but Bakura knew he was in there. He sighed, trying to calm his nerves and failing. He had been on countless dangerous missions before, but none seemed more perilous than the half-opened door in front of him.

He heard a light chuckle behind him as Anzu lightly pushed Bakura forward. He snapped his head around, glaring at the psychiatrist. She just rolled her eyes and shook her head, almost as if she knew something that Bakura didn't. Thankfully, that push reminded Bakura that he needed to stop acting like a damn coward and man the fuck up. He took a deep breath as he stared ahead, his pride finally motivating to act. He exhaled before he quietly slipped through the doorway into the room.

Bakura spotted his Egyptian companion, who had his back to his guest. He wore a loose white t-shirt and his hair was braided back to keep out of his face. Bakura blinked as he realized that he was painting on one of the canvases Bakura bought him weeks back. He had figured Namu had trashed those at some point just to indicate how much he despised the albino. Bakura stood there, leaning against the walls with his hands in his pockets as he observed his companion painting.

Bakura wasn't sure how much time passed, but he knew it had been awhile. The entire time, Bakura went unnoticed as he observed the artistic resident, who seemed completely focused on his craft. After some time, Bakura shifted his weight, a light scuffling finally indicating his presence. He saw the figure freeze, a brush still in hand as he turned around. Bakura felt his breath caught as his dark brown eyes locked with bright lavender ones.

 _…_ _Marik._

For the first time in weeks, there was no question in mind who Bakura was staring at. A rush of confusion and relief flooded his mind as he watched the object of so much joy and suffering his life for the past several months. Marik's shocked gaze remained frozen on his face before disappearing, his expression darkening. Bakura was reminded that the two were staring dumbly at each other and figured now was as good of a time as any to break the silence.

"… You're painting again." Perhaps it wasn't Bakura's best attempt at a conversation, but Bakura couldn't suppress the intense nerves that were prickling at him. Marik said nothing, lowering his paintbrush to set it by his easel as he studied the albino. Bakura glanced down for a moment, his shoe digging into the carpet as he tried to figure out what to say. Was Marik going to give him the silence treatment again?

"You sketch anything recently?" Bakura decided to try to keep the conversation going regardless of how Marik reacted. He avoided the intense lavender eyes that bore into him as Bakura glanced around looking for the sketchpad. Chances were Marik was still pissed at him, but Bakura didn't care. Even if it meant Marik confirming Bakura's fear that Marik still hated him, he would rather have closure than wonder why he still couldn't let go after all this time.

"Dr. Mazaki said this was the first day she's seen you really get back into your art. What made you start?" The sunlight flittered into the room, the natural light reminding Bakura of the many times he would hang out with Marik as he drew or painted. There was something very nostalgic about the scene. The only thing missing was Marik incessant talking about anything that crossed the youth's mind.

Finally the silence ate away at Bakura. Initially he could handle it, but Marik still observing him in silence got to him in the end. Bakura let out an irritable sigh, huffing as he blew a lock of hair from out in front of his face. "Well? Are you not talking to me or what?" He saw Marik turn his gaze away, his expression narrowing as he bit his lip. Bakura continued to glare at Marik, tired of being ignored.

Bakura sighed as he turned to leave the room. Part of him didn't want to leave – part of him wanted to stay until Marik finally did talk to him. But he also knew that he could be standing there for a long time otherwise. If Marik wasn't ready to speak to him or just didn't want to speak to him, then Bakura sticking around wouldn't change his mind. Bakura lifted a hand out of his pocket as he reached towards the doorframe to go out.

"I'm angry at you!"

Bakura stopped in his tracks, pausing as he heard Marik finally yell at him. Weeks of silence finally ceased and Bakura felt nothing but elation at the nasally voice he was so familiar to. It took Bakura another few moments to realize the content of Marik's statement. Bakura was glad he wasn't facing Marik, unsure if he would be able to mask his emotions from one he had been so close to.

Bakura decided to settle into his spot, dropping his hand from the doorframe but remaining still as he let Marik decide what the next move was. He kept his back to Marik who let out a loud sigh, a sound of agitation escaping. It took a few more moments before Bakura heard Marik to start ramble without end. "I'm angry at you. It's your fault my life's all fucked. But it isn't. I don't know who's it is. But you didn't help. You tried, but you failed. You fucking moron."

Bakura felt his eye twitch at the accusation. _Okay. I kinda deserved that. Fair enough._ Marik wasn't done talking. "And even though I'm pissed at you, I get stupidly happy whenever you come by. Life fucking sucks here and my head is all screwy and I feel like less of a person every time I wake up. I don't know when 'he's' going to come around and afterwards, I feel like shit because everything is shit. So when you're around, I feel relieved. You, of all goddamn people, keep me fucking grounded!"

Bakura didn't have time to process as he heard Marik let out a sound resembling a strangled moan. "But every time I think I'm happy to see you, I remember Odion. And I can't bear that pain. You took away my brother! He had always been there for me and now… I can't handle my grief. I don't know how! I don't know to how to handle my negative feelings because I keep fucking dissociating or some shit! And I can't stand it!"

Bakura could hear Marik start pacing, the albino leaning against the wall slightly as he listened to Marik rush forward. "I can't deal with all of these emotions! It's too much! I know what you said is correct, but it doesn't make it right. It's my fucking life and everything's so fucked up and I don't know how to handle it. And every time when I'm overwhelmed, I keep thinking that everything would've been better if I never met you. That my life would be better if you never visit again!"

Bakura didn't trust his voice as he swallowed the hard lump in his throat. He knew the moment Marik started talking that he was going to find out if Marik hated him still or not. And although he knew that not knowing was agonizing, finding out the truth would also be painful. Because in the end, Bakura knew how Marik felt towards him after all that happened. Even though Bakura knew he needed to hear the words to believe, he had always known the truth.

Marik was silent for awhile and Bakura realized what Marik's last words meant. They weren't a wish so much as they were instructions – Marik wanted Bakura out of his life. Bakura let out a shaky breath, careful to keep his face hidden from Marik. He knew what Marik wanted, but he still found that first step out the door to be the most painful. _I keep hurting him. I keep hurting both of us. It's for the best._

"Don't you fucking dare think about leaving, Bakura. I'm not done with you! You can't leave… Pl- No, it's… I'm scared!"

The words confused Bakura more than he already felt. The tone of the words was so different from the angry, spiteful tone that had assaulted Bakura just before. It was that puzzled reaction that gave Bakura pause as he stopped in his tracks. He wasn't sure, but Bakura swore he caught an almost desperate note in Marik's voice. He heard Marik breathing deeply behind him, almost as if trying to force himself to calm down. From the growing hint of panic, Bakura could tell Marik was failing at this task.

"I'm afraid that I'll be alone. I'm scared that I'm beyond help and that I'll hurt people. That Ishizu will hate me because I'm not getting any better. That I can't control myself and the other side of me is going to come out and hurt me or the others around. He's gonna hurt Dr. Mazaki or the other patients. He'll hurt Ishizu. Or he'll hurt you. I'm afraid he's gonna hurt you, or worse, that _I'll_ hurt you. I'm afraid that you're angry at me or that you're disgusted by me! I shouldn't fucking care, but I do! I'm afraid that you still hate me! And I'm afraid that one day you're never going to come back through my door again!"

At those last words, Bakura could hear the choked sob that had been forming in Marik's throat finally break through. Marik was unable to hold back his tears as he finally caved to his overwhelming emotions. Bakura felt numb to the experience, a surreal feeling washing over him as he slowly turned to glance at Marik. The youth in question wasn't looking at Bakura. Instead, Marik wrapped his arms around his torso as he leaned against the wall, shaking slightly over as he cried. He ducked his head down as he tightened his arms around himself.

Bakura watched a moment longer before he regained enough sense. He thought for a few moments before sighing softly. He took a few steps towards Marik until he stopped a few feet in front of Marik. His first instinct was to rush over to Marik, embrace him and never let go. But Bakura knew that it wasn't the simple. As much as his emotions screamed for him to hug and kiss Marik to make all their problems go away, life was more complicated than that. _Fucking reality._

Bakura watched Marik for a few more moments, the crying youth not yet noticing the albino standing in front of him. Even though Bakura knew he had really screwed both of them over what with all that happened, it was also apparent that Marik had made himself suffer more by being stubborn. The thought of them both being terrible at figuring out relationships was strangely comforting to Bakura. He heard Marik start to calm down, his sobs growing weaker as his breaths became steadier.

"… Better?" Marik started at the sound of his voice, his head jerking up slightly, but still remaining lowered as if afraid to look up. He didn't say anything, almost as if unsure as to how to reply to the albino's question. Bakura stared at the crown of Marik's head, trying to gather his thoughts. Knowing that Marik was just as jumbled and confused as he was gave Bakura the confidence to keep talking. "Got that out of your system?" Bakura knew he was sounding snarkier than he felt, but it was hard to change his inflection.

When Marik continued to remain silent, Bakura figured he could start talking. "Good. Alright. Well first off, yeah, you're right. I was an asshole. I still am one. I'm sorry. You've every right to be pissed at me." Bakura glanced away as he saw Marik clenched his fists. "I'd be pissed at myself too if I were in your shoes. So if you want me to leave, then I'll go." That got a reaction out of Marik, who finally snapped his head up. Bakura couldn't avoid the confused lavender eyes that locked with his maroon eyes.

 _We have no fucking clue what we want._

Bakura knew if they were both being logical, they should cut their losses now. They had a good run and things didn't work out like they wanted. There was too much baggage to make this work. But Bakura had always liked when the odds were stacked against him. He loved the challenge. And he could tell from Marik's fearful expression that he didn't want Bakura to go either. That Marik wasn't lying when he said he was afraid that Bakura would leave and not come back.

So perhaps they did know what they wanted.

"… Marik, I don't hate you." Bakura said the words softly, feeling an ache in his chest that was different from before. He had no idea what it was, and despite the hard lump that was forming, Bakura found he didn't mind this pain. He saw Marik tremble slightly, his eyes watering up again. _This kid is a freaking waterfall._ Bakura smirked lightly as he rolled his eyes, reaching behind him to snatch a tissue off of Marik's desk. He handed him the tissue, Marik blinking in confusion before taking it.

Bakura shook his head, his smirk growing. "You're a real piece of work, you know that?" Marik let out a huff, pouting slightly at the accusation but not denying it either as he wiped up his unshed tears. He gave Marik a moment to compose himself, Bakura using this time to look around the room while he talked. Anything to avoid looking at Marik, but he was sure this lump in his chest was moving up towards his throat. Lord forbid he start to show how fragile he was feeling.

"… Really?" The question came around out like a squeak, a blush growing on Marik's face. Bakura chuckled in spite of himself, still avoiding eye contact. It took him a moment to realize what Marik was asking. "Yeah. I never hated you. You pissed me off loads of times, but I've been more concerned than anything else… Sorry that I have a weird way of showing concern…" Bakura winced, feeling the sharp twinge of guilt for his past actions.

Bakura shoved his hands into his pockets, unsure what to say or do anymore. He had told Marik what had been bugging him the most from Marik's tirade, but he wasn't sure what else he should say or do. He heard Marik sigh softly, his lavender eyes narrowed. "I don't hate you as well, but… I don't forgive you either. After all that happened… I just-" Marik stopped talking as he glanced away, his expression twisted in frustration and sorrow. Bakura felt that familiar sting of guilt that he could never shake. He probably never would.

"… I know. I'm sorry, but I understand…" Bakura spoke softly, though the words rang loudly between the two. Despite how close they were, Bakura was constantly aware of their broken relationship, the shambles that was left. Even though Bakura knew hoping was pointless, part of him stupidly wished that today would be the day that they could fix it and make things work. He wanted that despite everything that had happened.

 _Well, perhaps things can't be fixed. But that doesn't change how I feel._ Regardless of whether Marik hated him or not, Bakura realized he still cared very much about Marik. It didn't matter if his feelings wouldn't be reciprocated. When Marik had told him that he hated him those months back, the words had eaten away at Bakura. And even though it hurt, Bakura never once thought of rejecting Marik in the same way.

In a way, Bakura found peace in knowing that he still loved Marik, even if Marik couldn't love him back.

Bakura shook his slightly as he realized he had been zoning out. He blinked a few times as he looked away, Marik doing the same as well. Bakura hadn't meant to stare down his companion and felt slightly embarrassed by the gesture. He coughed lightly, trying to break the awkward silence between them. Thankfully for Bakura, Marik broke the silence for both of them.

"You know… I-if you still… I gu-… Look, I'm sorry too for everything that happened. So if you're still mad at me, I understand…" Bakura blinked at that as he looked back Marik, who kept his gaze lowered. _He… thinks I'm still mad at him?_ It was a strange thought since Bakura realized that that thought had never crossed his mind. In some ways, it felt like Marik couldn't accept that Bakura would be so willing to forgive him, that he must still be angry at him and loathe the young Egyptian. He guessed in some ways he would be justified if he were angry with Marik, but that emotion never really came into play.

"I'm not mad at you Marik. Like I said – I was more concerned than anything else. Things got really heated between us before your trial and you kinda scared the shit out of me for awhile… but I wasn't mad. More scared and worried… Don't fucking tell anyone that." Bakura rushed out the last part, suddenly aware that honesty meant being vulnerable. Last thing he needed was people finding out the former Thief King was a coward on top of being a softie. That would quickly destroy his well-established reputation.

Marik glanced back up for a moment, his eyes wide and anxious before ducking back down. "But… But I said some real awful shit to you. And I attacked you and tried to-" Marik cut himself off as his hands clenched, afraid to continue out. Bakura decided to spare Marik from his guilt. "Don't worry about it. I was being an asshole you and antagonizing you. You had every right to be pissed with me. And it wasn't you who tried to strangle me, remember? That was Namu. And believe it or not, Namu has been far more civilized towards me recently."

Marik raised his head, a disbelieving look grew on his face. Bakura shrugged, a somewhat bemused look on his face. "Seriously. Namu hasn't attacked me since. Though some of his drawings are a bit concerning. He might have some aggressive tendencies that he should talk to Dr. Mazaki about." To Bakura's surprise, this got a dry laugh out of Marik, who had a rather sardonic frown on his face. "Fantastic. My insane alter ego isn't trying to murder you. Someone give that freak a prize."

Bakura smirked as he raised a hand to run his fingers through his hair. "Same as always." Marik pouted slightly, more annoyed than amused. Bakura decided to push his luck, sensing that Marik was still feeling upset. "Honestly, Marik, when has there ever been a time when things weren't rocky? You interrupted my heist, I stole an Item from you… we've been giving each other shit right from the beginning. Damn, I'm starting to feel a bit nostalgic now, I might even tear up."

Marik turned to glare at Bakura, but the albino could tell Marik was cracking by the smile that was slipping through. "Has anyone ever told you that you can be a real asshole?" Bakura smirked as he shoved his hands back in his pockets. "May have heard that before once or twice. Hard to say." Marik snorted as he turned away, crossing his arms. Even though he looked grumpy, Bakura was sure he saw Marik's lip twitch. Never had he felt so close and so distant to the youth in front of him.

"Hey, Marik?" Both of the men turned around as they saw Dr. Mazaki stick her head through the doorway. "Cafeteria is about to close and you haven't grabbed lunch. Do you want something to eat?" Marik narrowed his eyes, as if debating whether he actually was hungry. He glanced between Anzu and Bakura, and the albino could already see the dilemma forming. Bakura smirked as he glanced back to Anzu. "He'll be there in a minute. We're just finishing up."

The young psychiatrist nodded as she left the two men. Bakura raised his arms over his head to stretch for a moment, squeezing his eyes shut at the motion. He swung his arms down as he turned to leave, deciding to make good on his word. "Well, I guess that's it. I'm out of here." Bakura saw no reason to overstay his visit. After the weird conversation they just had, Bakura wasn't sure if it was pre-emptive to feel relieved or hopeful. There was definite progress, but Bakura wasn't sure what would happen next.

"Wait!" Bakura blinked as he felt Marik's hand grab his, praying to whatever deity that he was only imagining the blush that was growing on his face. He snapped his head around, now certain his face was a blotchy red. _Damn it! Why do I always act like a fucking high school girl with a crush when he's around?_ Bakura said nothing but waited for Marik to speak, not wanting to crush that spark of hope he felt as the warm digits holding on to his.

Bakura stared at their connected hands, waiting for Marik to speak. Bakura could feel Marik's hand trembling against his own. "Are you… W-will you come back to visit?" Bakura narrowed his eyes as he focused on their hands, contemplating the question. It took a moment to realize that the question was Marik's way of addressing his aforementioned fear. Bakura raised his gaze, his dark brown eyes burning as he met those damn beautiful eyes.

"… Do you want me to come back?" Bakura retorted back, his expression revealing nothing. Marik raised his gaze to finally meet the intense, dark eyes that were studying him. "W-what?" Marik finally choked out, surprised by the retort. Bakura felt himself grow nervous. He only hoped that he was imagining that his palm was becoming slick with sweat. Nevertheless, he kept pushing for an answer. He wanted Marik to know that he would do it for the most important person in Bakura's life. "Well, do you want me to come back?"

Marik furrowed his brow as he lowered his head, afraid to meet Bakura's gaze. The silence after the question was agonizing. Finally, Bakura heard a soft, shaky response. "…Yes." At that, Bakura remembered how to breathe as he let out the breath he had been holding. Marik still avoided his gaze as Bakura let out a soft chuckle. The albino shifted his hand to interlock their fingers, holding Marik's hand. He disguised the smile growing on his face as a smirk, enjoying the look of surprise on Marik's face as his gaze shifted from their joined hands to Bakura's face.

"Right. Then I'll be back." Marik blinked for a moment before nodding, still not yet believing what happened. As if he couldn't believe. Bakura chuckled lightly, brushing his thumb over the back of Marik's hand. He resisted the urge to do anything more – things were so fragile as it was, but the simple act of holding hands filled Bakura with such elation. All too soon, Bakura released Marik's hand, his smirk softening into something that resembled a genuine smile, a rare expression on the grumpy ex-thief.

Marik let out a nervous chuckle, a tentative smile growing on his face as he nodded again. He still held his hand out as if not realizing Bakura had let go. Bakura closed his eyes as he shoved his hands in his pockets, feeling as if his skin tingled where his hand had touched Marik's. He smirked as he turned around, not one for sappy, long goodbyes. Even still, Bakura couldn't help the grin that grew on his face as he left.


	40. Chapter 40

Bakura stretched as he logged off his computer, relieved that it was finally the weekend. Technically, Bakura was leaving early today so he was clocking out before his coworkers. He had taken the afternoon off for personal reasons. He glanced down at his phone, knowing he would be pushing it for time. _Maybe if I hurry out of here, I can avoid that pest of a coworker of mine._

"Hey bestie, where're you going?"

 _And maybe I can't ever catch a fucking break._

"None of your goddamn business, Rebecca." Bakura muttered as he brushed by the blonde pipsqueak. He heard her huff in annoyance, but Bakura ignored the noise as he made a beeline towards the exit. He caught his coworkers glancing up at him before turning to stare at the short girl trailing behind him. "Why're you ducking out early? Are you going on a date or something?"

Bakura rolled his eyes as he stormed towards the door, trying to make a speedy getaway and failing. "No. Why the hell are you obsessed with my love life?" Bakura didn't really want an answer, but he figured diverting Rebecca to a topic different from his current quest to escape was more important. She skipped behind him, a large grin. "Because maybe if you had a special someone in your life, you would nicer to the people around you."

Bakura smirked at the suggestion. He was fairly certain he had been a massive asshole when he dated Marik and nothing would really change that. "Hate to disappoint you, but not even a boyfriend would solve that issue." He heard Rebecca sputtering behind him. Despite himself, Bakura glanced behind to see Rebecca standing in complete shock. "What now?" He growled, not sure why he had stopped. This was probably a dumb idea.

"Wait! You're _gay?_ " Bakura blinked a moment before swearing under his breath as he saw Rebecca's expression changed from shock to excitement. _Oh fuck. I don't want to deal with this._ Bakura ignored the curious stares around them as he practically sprinted towards the door. "Why didn't you tell me sooner, Bakura? I always wanted a gay friend! Think of all the things we can do together!"

Bakura was sure Rebecca was trying to trigger his gag reflex at this point. "Fuck off, Rebecca!" Bakura yelled over his shoulder as he finally reached the door. As Bakura reached to pull the door open, he suddenly flew back as another person entered through the door. Bakura swore under his breath, struggling to keep his temper in check. "Watch where you're going asshole!" Bakura snapped at the figure who just entered where Bakura was trying to leave.

"That's no way to talk to your superior, drop out."

Bakura blinked as he realized it was none other than Seto Kaiba towering above him. _Of all the fucking luck in the world._ "Superior my ass, Kaiba. Get out of my way, I'm trying to clock out." Kaiba sneered, a look of distain plastered on his face. Bakura couldn't tell if that was Kaiba's face was always like this or if he only had that look when Bakura was around. Bakura suspected Kaiba had a serious case of RBF.

"Cutting work early? I'll dock your pay if you do." Bakura bit back a stream of swears and decided to make his point more eloquently. "I cleared this with my supervisor, jackass!" Bakura stood up only to feel someone hug his arm. He snapped his head in confusion as Rebecca attached herself to the albino coworker desperate to escape. "I'm sorry Mr. Kaiba! Bakura didn't mean to be so rude! He's just coming out of the closet, so you'll have to forgive him!"

 _I'm doing what now?_ Before Bakura could gather himself to yell at his coworker, he saw Kaiba's eye twitch as he scoffed at the two. "Oh god, can't you leave your personal life at the door when you come into work, flunkie?" Bakura glared at Kaiba, hoping he was only imagining his face was growing red with embarrassment. "I'm _not_ coming out of the closet! Now get the hell off of me!" Bakura shook his arm as he tried to loosen the vice grip that was cutting off the flow of blood.

Rebecca looked at Bakura, her eyes flooded with concern. "But I want to be here with you in your time of need! You're in such a sensitive spot – you need the support of friends!" Bakura squinted his eyes shut, taking deep breaths. _Okay. Fuck it. I'm done._ Bakura jerked his arm sharply as Rebecca finally let go. Kaiba seemed content to watch the albino suffer, a smirk on his face as Bakura tried to compose himself between the two hassling him.

"Rebecca, piss off. I'm fine, damn it. And Kaiba, if you have an issue with me taking off early, then you should have yelled at my supervisor for allowing it in the first place!" Kaiba's smirk widened as he shrugged, brushing past the two. "I have more important things to do than to worry about you slacking off. Like pissing off a smartass computer geek." Bakura growled in exasperation, knowing that Kaiba loved toying with him just to get a rise out of him.

Before Bakura could be held up for any other stupid reason, Bakura flung the door open and rushed down the hallway, praying he would finally lose Rebecca along the way.

* * *

After several minutes of convincing Rebecca that he was not coming out and he was going to be okay, Bakura finally left his blubbering coworker and drove to meet his brother. It was the end of August and the heat and humidity reminded Bakura that he had a few more weeks to deal with this dreaded weather before cooler weather finally arrived. Ryou was mournful for the loss of hot weather while Bakura was relieved for cooler temperatures.

As Bakura parked behind the apartment, he saw Ryou coming outside to meet him. "Ready?" Ryou gave a small smile, Bakura's younger brother dressed more casually in jeans and a black t-shirt. Bakura glanced down at his own attire comprise of khakis and a short-sleeve black button-down shirt. It was a bit more formal than he would have liked, but he could tell that his brother was eager to get going. "Yeah, let's head over."

Ryou nodded as he shirted the bag in his hand. Bakura locked up his car as the two walked, Ryou humming lightly as they made their way down. The two traveled in silence as the graveyard came into view, a rather solemn mood settling between the two. The twins said nothing as they walked down a familiar path, one they had taken together every year on this day to visit three familiar gravestones.

Bakura felt a small smile grow on his face, the day being both sad and happy for many reasons. He glanced at Ryou, who gave him a small smile before kneeling down to clean up. After a few moments, Bakura joined his brother, sitting down in the grass as he searched Ryou's bag. He smirked as he spotted their lunch – perhaps it was unconventional, but Ryou insisted that they have a family meal.

Bakura wasn't really entirely sure how to deal with solemn stuff like this – Ryou had always been better at expressing himself than his twin. In some ways, Bakura found he always worried and even dreaded this day, feeling uncomfortable with this yearly ritual. Oddly enough, that wasn't the case today. This year, Bakura felt more at peace and far less anxious and confused than years before.

It certainly didn't hurt that Ryou's idea of honoring and remembering the dead was to have a picnic.

Ryou took a bite out of a rice ball, staring at the gravestones. After several minutes of silently eating, Ryou finally broken the silence. "How've you been? I'm glad the weather's great for a picnic. Makes me think about those summer weekends when we went to the beach. Those were fantastic." Bakura didn't say anything, knowing that his twin was speaking to their parents and not him. Bakura wasn't much of a talker, though he was glad that Ryou could fill the space for both of them.

Ryou gave a small smile as he leaned back to stare at the blue sky. "You won't believe, but I managed to convince Bakura to leave town and go back to that beach this summer. He complained and moaned the entire time, but I'm still glad we went. We hadn't been there since Amane's tenth birthday." Bakura snorted, glancing away as Ryou reprimanded him. Leave it to his brother to continue to tattle on him even after their parents' death.

"In my defense, it was mid-July and tourist season. Amane's birthday is in April. The weather is way better in the spring than in the summer." Bakura muttered out loud, somewhat surprised that he was trying to defend himself to the stone slabs in front of them. Ryou chuckled as he rolled his eyes. "Told you, not much has changed with him." Bakura growled at his twin, who seemed content to tease his older brother.

A comfortable silence fell between the two for a while longer before Ryou continued talking. "Guess what? Bakura's about to finally graduate. It took him ten years, but he got there eventually." Bakura rolled his eyes, knowing his brother was just trying to rile him now. He also knew Ryou was tricking him into talking to their parents. He decided to humor his twin for the time being. "I was working, you asshole. And you're welcome, by the way."

Ryou shrugged nonchalantly, but Bakura caught the smirk on his twin's face. _That snarky son of a-_ "When Bakura's not busy with homework, work and bullying me, we go out to check out apartments. I guess Bakura finally got sick of me." Despite Ryou's word, Bakura could tell from the teasing tone that Ryou was more amused than anything else. He also found himself in the awkward positioning of explaining Ryou's words to headstones.

"What Ryou is trying to say in between being a jackass is that we're going to get separate apartments. Despite his bitching, it was actually mutual. We both need our space and the time seems right. Plus, Ryou's friends are loud and it's hard to do homework with them around. Especially if I'm considering getting my associates." Ryou just gave a large smile, finishing off the last of a rice ball, not denying the accusations.

Ryou continued to chat to their parents, though Bakura's mind was elsewhere. He had mentioned the idea of the two brothers getting separate apartments, despite Bakura's reservation. Though he had been hesitant about the process, he saw no reason to move forward. He couldn't put his finger on why, but Bakura felt cautious going ahead with this. A thought nagged at the back of Bakura's mind, but he brushed it aside deciding to focus on their visit today and worry about it another time.

The two brothers finished eating as they cleaned up after themselves. Bakura grabbed the bag as got off the grass, brushing himself off. Ryou said nothing, the grin on his face from earlier fading to something more somber. Bakura watched his brother, who deeply inhaled before releasing a shuddering breath, his normal, happy façade starting to slip. After a moment, Bakura finally reached an arm around his brother, resting his hand on his shoulder to offer a small bit of comfort.

Ryou bit his lip, but didn't look at Bakura, his eyes trained on their graves. Bakura was never good at handling his grief (or any emotion in general) – Ryou had always been more sensitive and open about his feelings. And even if Bakura wasn't sure the purpose, he understood how important it was that they kept making this trip out to see their family each year. Despite the painful memories, it was cathartic as well.

The twins stood there for a few more moments in silence before Ryou finally moved. He composed himself enough, a small smile plastered on his face. He glanced over to Bakura before glancing back down at the headstones. "Okay. See you later mom, dad, Amane. Take care now." Bakura said nothing, watching his twin as he stepped away. Ryou raised a hand to pat Bakura on the shoulder, the relaxed look on his face finally reassuring the former criminal.

Bakura followed Ryou, who followed back down the path almost as if looking for something. It took a moment before it finally registered that his twin was looking to put flowers on their family's graves. Bakura stayed quiet, but took the lead as he guided his brother to the flower stand located near by. It was strange that Bakura had visited this place only a few months back – the time seemed both longer and shorter.

As Ryou bought a several flowers, a thought crossed Bakura's mind, realizing there was something he wanted to do. He picked up an extra flower and followed his brother back as he placed the flowers by their graves. Ryou seemed satisfied by their work before turning to leave. Bakura stood back, his brother looking back in confusion. Bakura smirked before following down a different. "You go ahead. There's someone else I want to visit here."

Ryou cocked his head in confusion, but shrugged. "Okay. I'll meet you by the entrance." Bakura nodded as he waved his brother away. The two parted briefly, Bakura following down a different path. He had made the connection that a certain grave happened to be in the same cemetery as their parents – Bakura wanted to make a special visit to this person. He owed him at least that much.

As Bakura walked towards the solitary grave, he spotted a silhouette standing near his destination. He had a sneaking suspicion who might also be visiting, but continued nonetheless. He bit his lip as he noticed the long black hair and dark tan skin, a rather defining feature for a well-known Egyptian family. Building up the courage, Bakura took a deep breath as he passed Ishizu, who stood quietly by her elder brother's grave.

He could feel Ishizu's gaze burning into his back, but Bakura said nothing as he placed the flower on Odion's grave. He noticed a few fallen leaves and decided now was as a good time to clean up. _It's that or turn around and face Ishizu right now._ As he cleaned up around the grave, Bakura sighed as he stood up, brushing off his pants before turning around to face Ishizu. She, rather wisely, averted her gaze and focused on the headstone.

Bakura watched Ishizu for a moment before turning his attention to the ground. The two had barely spoken a word since Bakura spoke to Marik down at the courthouse. Aside from seeing her in passing at the hospital, Bakura and Ishizu hardly associated with each other. In some way, he knew Ishizu would immensely grateful if she never saw the albino again. She would happy if Bakura could finally bow out of their lives.

 _Well… I'm not sure about happy._ He could see from the dark circles under her eyes that she had suffered through countless sleepless nights. A frown seemed to be permanently etched into her face, as if the whole ordeal had aged her. Despite seeing her suffering, he knew that there was nothing he could say or do to help her. If anything, any action or phrase would end up reminding her of everything she lost and who was responsible.

Bakura knew that he would always feel this guilt for his action. There would be no escaping that. But perhaps he shouldn't be crippled by his guilt but rather motivated to make sure he didn't fuck up again. If anything, this experience had made him realize how much he cared about the people in his life, and that even the best intentions could end up hurting people immensely. Just because he meant well hadn't necessarily reflected in the results of his actions.

Bakura shook his head slightly as he passed Ishizu, the two not exchanging a word as he left. Bakura was glad for this time to remember the dead, despite the painful burden it was. A different, yet all too similar burden that Ishizu also held. Bakura felt this flood of thoughts, a confusing swarm of accusations and defenses rushing through his head. He knew he couldn't put to words what he felt, but then again, Ishizu wasn't the one who would listen.

 _Well… perhaps not now. But maybe one day…_

* * *

Like most Saturdays, Bakura found himself getting up and ready to head over to the hospital. Technically the visitor hours started earlier, but Marik enjoyed sleeping in. As their friendship started to mend, Bakura wanted to start off on the right foot. He figured it would be wise not to freak out Marik by watching him sleep. That likely would not be appreciated.

Bakura walked through the doors, a familiar path by this point. The receptionist glanced up at the albino as he approached the desk. "Do you have an appointment?" Bakura raised an eyebrow, realizing this was one of the newer hires on the job. "Yeah, here to visit a patient, Marik Ishtar." She nodded as she searched a calendar on her computer. "I don't have it on here. Did you clear it with his primary doctor?"

Bakura rolled his eyes, not enjoying the hassle the hospital could create. "Yeah, just call Anzu. Her extension is 818." The young lady blinked in surprise before cautiously dialing the number. A short conversation later, and Bakura was headed up the elevator with a visitor tag to see Marik. He couldn't help smiling despite himself. Even though it was hard to say whether Namu would make an appearance, Marik showed definite signs of improvements.

Bakura walked down a familiar hallway, passing a resident as he approached Marik's door. He noticed that it was slightly ajar. Bakura smirked as he knocked on the door, knowing better than to just barge in. He heard a voice telling him to come in as the albino opened the door wider. He spotted Marik sitting on the bed, hard at work in his sketchpad. He paused a moment from his drawing, flicking his eyes towards the door. Marik did a double take as his concentration was broken, a large grin breaking out on his face.

"You came back!" Marik declared happily. Bakura rolled his eyes, hoping he was imagining the blush on his face. "I visit every Saturday. Why is it such a surprise every time?" Marik shrugged, the stupid grin still plastered on his face. Bakura watched as Marik turned his attention back to his drawing before wandering around the room. Slowly but surely, the plain, white walls were remedied by the various paintings and drawings that Marik was working on.

"Good week at work?" Bakura let out an exasperated sigh as he walked around the room studying Marik's new art. "I survived it. I swear Kaiba or Rebecca are going to drive me insane that you'll have stick me in the nuthouse too. They're goddamn pains in the ass." Marik raised an eyebrow as he put down his sketchpad and grabbed a Rubik's cube off his bedside table, an amused smirk growing on his face. "That's pretty much you saying it's alright and you enjoy it."

Bakura glared at Marik before flipping the bird in his direction. Marik laughed but didn't say anything back as he tried to solve the cube. It had taken weeks of gentle prodding and teasing, but Bakura was glad to see Marik more like himself. Even still, he could see a sadness and weight to him, as if forever changed. That didn't surprise him and truth be told, Marik was growing and maturing. Who he would become was still a mystery.

 _That's fine. So long as he's back in any shape and form._

Anzu, who had been worried that she had reached a roadblock on Marik's progress, was delighted to see how much he was reconnecting after getting back into his art. With Bakura's advice, she had begun using his interest in art to help him in his therapy sessions. Marik wasn't a big fan of talking about the sessions, but he didn't seem completely averse to it. Though it was an uncomfortable topic, it wasn't unapproachable either.

Bakura studied two new drawings that were placed next to his window. The first one was of his sister, a small smile on her face. He realized that this was a much younger Ishizu, one who looked like she was still a teen. Even then, Ishizu had always seemed mature. Perhaps after everything the Ishtar clan had been through, they had to be. It was difficult to experience such hardship and not be affected as such.

Bakura turned his attention to the second drawing, blinking for a moment as he studied the portrait. "Is that supposed to me?" Bakura stared closely at the pencil sketching of an albino figure, though something about the hair and eyes seem off. Marik looked up from his puzzle to see what Bakura was staring at. He pursed his lips for a moment in thought before staring at the wall. "No… It looks like you, but I think it might be Ryou… I don't know. I think Namu might have…"

Bakura furrowed his brow as he turned back, his mind recalling the event several weeks back. Though Bakura had insisted that it wasn't a good idea, Ryou had asked to join Bakura and finally meet Marik a few weeks ago. Despite knowing everything would most likely go to shit, Bakura finally agreed. He ran the idea by Marik, who was more than eager to meet Bakura's mysterious twin brother. Namu had been very quiet and passive for the past couple weeks so Bakura figured it was as good a time as any to introduce Ryou.

Of course, because the universe hated Bakura, Marik wasn't there that day. Namu was in control, and although he wasn't violent, he certainly wasn't nice. While Ryou did his best at polite, forced conversation, Namu was callous, rude and crass the entire time. Bakura nearly lost it when Namu started making lewd jokes and suggestive comments towards his twin brother. By that point, Ryou had to drag his brother away before he could actually consider murdering Marik's crazy alter ego.

Bakura furrowed his brows as he looked back at Marik. Despite the plans made, Marik hadn't met Ryou yet. They had discussed the possibility, but after Namu's rather rude appearance, Bakura was hesitant to make any more efforts, despite Marik and Ryou's insistence. Seeing the drawn headshot of his brother shocked Bakura as he had assumed it was Marik who drew it. But Marik hadn't met Ryou yet – only Namu has met him…

In some way, Bakura wrote off Namu has a hopeless basket case. After all, his goal was to save Marik. However, as Bakura stared at the drawing of his brother, he felt confused. It never occurred to him that everything that was Marik, including his skills and interests, could be applicable to Namu. It was strange to imagine Marik's artistic sensitivity and delicate touch under the Namu's hand. That he was capable of something other than violence and pain.

 _How much of Marik is Namu and vice versa? This is confusing as fuck._

Bakura shook off these abstract thoughts as he turned back to face Marik, who was preoccupied with trying to solve a Rubik's cube. Bakura smirked as he sat down next to Marik on his bed, leaning back against the wall. He grabbed the sketchbook that Marik had been drawing in as he started up a conversation. "So, how's life in the nuthouse?" Bakura found insensitive remarks was always a good default in his life.

Bakura could tell that Marik was mildly annoyed by the description, but the amused smirked slipped through. _Good to know I'm not alone in how awful I can get._ "Things are fine here. I tried to say hi to my neighbor, but he was pretty freaked out seeing me. I'm guessing Namu said hi to him before I could." Bakura raised an eyebrow as he flipped the page, studying some of Marik's newer sketches.

"Which neighbor are you talking?" Bakura asked with only mild interest, his attention focused more on the book in hand. Marik pointed to the wall behind Bakura. "The neighbor who lives next door. His name's Mako. A bit loud, but not too bad."

"Isn't he that freaky fish guy?"

Marik snorted, shaking his head in exasperation. "He is not a freaky fish guy. He has a pathological religious fixation on aquatic sea creatures."

"I heard he fucked a fish."

Marik nearly dropped his Rubik's Cube as he snapped his head around to glare at Bakura. "He did _not_ fuck a fish."

Bakura shrugged as he flipped through a few more pages. "He wanted to fuck a fish."

Marik made a rather strangled noise, as if trying to hide how annoyed he was with the albino. "I can't stand you." He muttered angrily under his breath, only causing Bakura to smirk lightly. Bakura flipped to Marik's new creation, raising an eye as he recognized some rather recognizable gold relics. "Hey, Marik. What's this you're working on?"

Marik turned his head back to look at what Bakura was studying. Marik smiled as he turned back to his Rubik's cube. "Dr. Mazaki thought it would be good if I took time to draw things from my past, both good and bad. Most of my art had always focused on the good stuff, but she thought perhaps reflecting on some of more negative or at least more trying periods of my life might help in therapy. I wasn't sure where to start, but I figured our last mission wasn't a bad place to go with. What do you think?"

Bakura studied this almost abstract take on the Millennium Items. It was rather modern in its take as the relics swirled and twisted towards the center, creating multiple golden paths towards the center. The gold wasn't the only color, as the edges were a gradient of gray before exploding with color. The only part that wasn't colored in was the center, to where the Items lead. Bakura couldn't make sense of where these Items were going, but then again, perhaps it didn't necessarily have to. It was art after all.

 _Still…_ "Where are the Items leading to?" Bakura asked. Marik grinned as he looked up to meet Bakura's brown eyes. "I don't know. At least not yet. I'm hoping to figure it out, but I don't think I've reached the end of that path yet. So for now, I'll just follow the yellow brick road to figure out where I end up." Bakura snorted, but didn't make a snarky comeback. In some ways, what Marik said made sense. Marik still had a long way to go, so he didn't need to know where his art and life would go as of yet.

Bakura glanced back down at the drawing, feeling a strange nostalgia. Seeing the Items reminded him of a complicated yet also simpler time of crime, research and smoothies. He raised a hand to trace the Puzzle, which pointed towards that mysterious center. "Any names in mind for this piece?" Bakura asked softly as he looked at the golden eye. "I don't know. I was thinking maybe something like 'Rings, Rods and Puzzles… Oh My.' What do you think about that?"

It took a moment for Bakura to realize what Marik was suggesting before looking. He caught that stupid smirk on Marik's face before realizing that the Egyptian was teasing him. Bakura snapped the book shut as he tossed on the bed. "That's the dumbest fucking name you've come up with yet, jackass." Marik laughed out loud, finishing up his fourth side to the Rubik's cube. "Yeah, but the look on your face was worth it."

Bakura grumbled under his breath, but said nothing. He didn't want to give Marik the satisfaction of mocking him. He let out a huff of air as he ran a hand through his hair. A comfortable silence fell between the two. Over the weeks, Marik and Bakura had carefully been mending their friendship. Bakura had initially been worried his rather snarky and callous nature would fuck him his attempts, but he found this attitude of his helped chip away at the shield that Marik had put up around himself. Slowly but surely, he was finding Marik again.

Bakura glanced back over at Marik, who finished solved his puzzle and was mixing it up again. "Hey, Marik. How's therapy going by the way?" Marik didn't say anything, but Bakura noticed how his hands paused for a moment on the puzzle. Marik shrugged, not meeting Bakura's eyes. "Okay I guess. It's not particularly fun, but I guess dealing with childhood trauma's not supposed to be fun." Bakura nodded his head slowly, turning his gaze away as he stared at the wall.

"Dr. Mazaki mentioned she's started a new therapy session with you. Some story therapy thing?" Marik let out a sigh, as if realizing that he wasn't getting out of the conversation. Bakura didn't want to pry any further than need be, but he also knew that if Marik didn't want to talk about something, he wouldn't. Bakura thought it counted for something if Marik still felt comfortable enough talking to Bakura about this.

"It's narrative therapy. I don't how exactly it's supposed to work, but I guess the idea behind it is to bridge the gap between Namu and mine's memories. There are gaps on both of our ends and if we can make a cohesive story, it'll help me process my trauma instead of hide from it." Marik narrowed his gaze as he raised his eyes to look at the wall, lowering his puzzle for a moment. "Ultimately, I need to learn to cope with the bad shit that's happened in my life because I can't keep dissociating and avoiding my problems."

Bakura studied Marik's profile. Though his words sounded sure, Bakura caught the nervous flicker in Marik's eyes, a hidden thought that wasn't voiced. Bakura raised his hands and rested them behind his head, trying to appear relaxed. "You seem a bit skeptical about this approach." Marik blinked as he turned around, almost surprised that Bakura picked up on this thought. Bakura just shrugged as he glanced away. He had known Marik long enough to pick up on these visual cues.

Marik sighed softly as he looked down at the bed to avoid meeting Bakura's gaze. His voice was soft and shaky, the nervous tremor undisguised. "… What if I can't get better? What if I can't learn to cope and I keep dissociating?" Bakura stared at Marik, his dark eyes stern. "Marik, you're going to get better." Bakura had only started talking when Marik cut him off. "You keep saying that, but what if I can't! I didn't even know that I was avoiding my problems so how am I supposed to learn now after all this time?"

Marik clenched his fists in his lap, his face contorted in frustration. "Bakura, you don't know what it's like in my head. I had always figured the blanks in my memories were just lapses of stress or being spacy. I didn't even know that I hurt you back before my trial. I just remember being so mad and furious and when I woke up, I found out from Ishizu that I had completely lost it. I didn't believe her until she showed me the camera footage. That's when I found out that I almost tried to… You don't understand how terrifying that is. When you can't even trust yourself."

Marik cut himself off before glancing away. Bakura said nothing, just watching Marik. After a moment, Marik lifted his head slightly to stare at the bed, a sorrowful look cracking through. "I just… I feel so broken. Like everything that's happened to me has just… destroyed me. And I don't know how to pick up the pieces. How do I live with my past if I couldn't accept it after all this time?" Marik spoke softly, the defeat evident in his face.

Bakura felt the pieces come together, the fear and concern Marik still held not seeming so fatalistic. He sat up, crossing his legs as he leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. Marik didn't look at Bakura, opting to stare at his hands still than meet the albino's gaze. After a moment, Bakura sighed as he glanced away. "Look, I don't know what it's like being you. I don't know what it's like having been through everything and I can't possibly know what it's like having DID. I can't know your struggle because I haven't gone through it."

Marik closed his eyes, ducking his head down. Bakura bit his lip as he thought before glancing away. "But I don't think your struggle defines who you are. You're more than your trauma. I'm more than a bitter asshole who was orphaned as a teen and forced to grow up sooner than he should of. I'm more than an older brother who made some awful decisions and later tried to justify his actions. My past isn't who I am, but it's a big part of me too."

Marik snapped his head around, almost surprised. Bakura now avoided his lavender eyes, feeling uncomfortable explaining so much. He had never explained his past at any lengths to anyone before. It felt… uncomfortable but relieving at the same time. "What I'm trying to say is that we each have our shit that's made us who we are. Your shit forced you to create an alter ego to protect you. My shit turned me into a reclusive asshole… Not really the same thing, I know. But it's the hands we're dealt in life."

Marik snorted as he glanced away. "I wish I had been dealt a different hand then." Bakura chuckled, a small smirk growing on his face. "Yeah, I can understand that feeling. But at the same time, I wouldn't want a different hand." Marik raised an eyebrow, glancing back over at the albino. "Really? You're glad about _everything_ that's happened to you in your life?" Bakura winced slightly, not missing the accusation in Marik's voice.

"No, but at the same time, this is my lot. It makes me – me. Of course I would want my family back, but at the same time, I don't feel like my life has been terribly awful. It's been hard and there are times I've made some dumb as hell mistakes. Some things I can't change. But even if I could go back and change my own choices, I wouldn't." Bakura shrugged as he studied Marik's comforter. If there was one thing that hadn't change about him, it was his stubbornness. Even in the face of trial and pain, he was too headstrong to consider taking a different course.

Marik also picked up on the irony. "You know, sometimes I wonder if I'm the one who really needs to be in a psych ward. I don't know your whole life, but I can definitely say that you've made some fucking stupid decisions." Marik smirked at the albino. Bakura snorted as he glanced away. Part of him wanted to drop it, but part of him wanted to justify his response. "I know it's dumb, but I'd still do it."

Marik rolled his eyes as he chucked. "And what was so worth it that you'd go through hell and back again?" Bakura bit his lip as he glanced away to glare at the wall. "If I hadn't gone through everything I did, I wouldn't have run into you. And for all that's happened, I'm glad that I met you." The awkward silence that followed caused a rush of red to flood Bakura's cheeks. _I swear if Marik cracks some dumb joke right now, I could kill him. This is mortifying enough as it is._

After a few moments, Bakura decided to steal a glance at Marik. The youth in question didn't stare at Bakura in a twisted or evil way as he had expected, but rather pensive. It was almost as if Marik was seriously considering Bakura's words. In a way, that was worse than just teasing Bakura and mocking him. What if Marik didn't wish the same? After a while, Marik gave a light smile, staring down at his bed instead of meeting Bakura's eyes. He nodded as he sighed.

"Yeah. When you put it that way, I guess I'd still do it all over again if I had the chance… I can't change everything that happened, but I wouldn't take back the choices I made. Because that's how I felt and that's what was important to me… Is it wrong that I feel that way, though?" There was a wavering note in Marik's voice, almost as if unsure in himself.

Bakura could understand that hesitation – so much of Marik's life was out of his control. What few choices he had in his life, Marik had made some dangerous and reckless decisions. Some of his decisions weren't entirely his, as he was influenced by Namu at the time. But still, Bakura understood Marik's feelings. He understood how these decisions and actions were what made Marik who he was. For good or bad, all of these choices defined Marik as the individual he was as well as who he was becoming.

Whatever the case was, Bakura realized Marik was waiting for his response. Bakura shrugged as he looked back up at Marik. "I don't really know. I don't think it's wrong or right necessarily – it's just who we are. It's not our circumstances that define us, but our actions. And I think you accepting and understanding why you did what you did is a big step forward." Marik thought over his words for a moment, huffing lightly at the realization.

Bakura bit back the smirk, feeling pleased that he had reassured Marik in his own way. It was difficult at first, but Bakura kept finding ways to support and encourage Marik. He knew that the therapy sessions could be exhausting and that it was difficult for him to see his progress. But Bakura could see it each time he visited – Marik just needed the help to see it in himself. Marik raised a hand to brush his bangs out from his face, one hand drawing aimless patterns on the bedsheets.

"You think I'm getting better then?" Bakura chuckled as he leaned back on one arm. "Yeah. You're getting there. And if you need help, I'll be here to nag you." Marik snorted, but his eyes remained focused on his hand drawing on the bed, the other hand now propping up his head. "It could be awhile, you know. It might be years before I'm 'cured.'" Bakura just shrugged, a smirk growing on his face. "I don't mind waiting. I'm a patient man."

Marik chuckled, rolling his eyes at the albino. Bakura's smirk faded slightly as he studied Marik. He licked his lips nervously as he stared at Marik's hand on the bed. He felt nervous about what he was to throw out to Marik. Part of him felt it was far too forward for him to suggest the idea, but he also knew this idea would nettle away at him until he said something. Bakura cracked his knuckled with his thumb as he turned to stare the floor. The floor was a much safer place to focus instead of potentially getting lost in his lavender eyes.

"And… I don't know if this is something that would interest you, but when you leave this place… I don't know if you had plans in mind… But I'm getting my own apartment. It'll be quiet and I don't like people so there won't be a lot of visitors bugging us. But I'll get games and a TV so we could watch movies if you want… But only if you want to. If you want to stay. I mean, for a while. I don't know how long- I mean. Fuck. I'm just letting you know, if you need a place to stay afterwards… my apartment will always be open."

Bakura felt immensely stupid for trying to make the offer. _Every goddamn time, I choke up my fucking words and I look like a fucking moron. Why the fuck do I keep fucking doing this to myself?_ Bakura knew his face was blotchy and red, so he stared angrily at the ground. He could feel Marik staring at him, those goddamn lilac eyes just boring into him. Bakura felt like an idiot, but what was he supposed to do now? Retract his offer and look like an asshole? He already was an asshole, but more so than usual?

Bakura flushed as he heard Marik break the silence, his laugh ringing through the air. Bakura stole a glance over at Marik, his breath catching as the youth beamed happily at the albino. "You really are stupid. I think I'll take you up on that, so save me that spot. Like I said before – I'm curious to see what kind of place would a master thief live." Bakura was ready to make a snappy retort when he paused, realizing that Marik wasn't only insulting him.

"… Yeah, sure, whatever." Bakura muttered, a smirk growing on his face as he tried to shove aside the rush of embarrassment. At least he wasn't blushing anymore. If anything, Bakura felt relieved and thrilled that Marik had said yes. After thinking hard and long about it, the thought finally occurred to him as to why he had felt so hesitant about the whole moving out. Even though Ryou was a rather quiet presence most of the time, the thought of being completely alone in his own apartment didn't sit well with him. The lonely bachelor life honestly felt depressing to the former thief.

The thought that he wouldn't always be alone was a huge relief.

Bakura shook his head to clear away his insecure thoughts as he reached over to Marik's bedside table. He pulled out a deck of cards, grinning at the way the young man in front of him perked up. _He's amazingly predictable in a way._ Bakura settled as he enjoyed himself a leisurely afternoon of games, art and snarkiness. The scene was so alien and yet so familiar for the two. Occasionally when the rec room was empty, the two would go there to watch a movie together. Anzu would often come by later, baffled as to who locked the door to the public area. Bakura and Marik would be oddly silent at those times.

Several hours passed before Bakura had realized it, with only the smell of dinner down the hall making them aware of how much time had passed. Bakura ran through his mental checklist as he tried to recall if he forgot anything as he made his way to the door. As Bakura was muttering his goodbyes, his mind half-occupied, he felt Marik grab his shoulder. Bakura raised a confused eyebrow as he glanced behind. "What is it?" Bakura wasn't entirely sure, but it seemed like Marik always had something eating at his mind.

To his surprise, Marik seemed rather earnest and concerned. "You'll come back, right?" Bakura frowned as he turned around. Even though he had always come back to visit, Marik had always made a point of asking if the albino would visit again. Bakura understood the first couple of times, but it's been weeks now. _Hell, it's almost been two months – why does he keep asking me?_ Bakura, even now, found himself still confounded by Marik's odd behavior. _Some things never change._

"Why do you keep asking that? You know I'll come back and irritate you some more. This is odd even by your standards." Marik glared at Bakura, an odd blush growing on his face. He crossed his arms as turned to stare at the ground to avoid looking at Bakura, his face revealing both embarrassment and annoyance. "I know! But… I still worry that you won't. It's not like I think you're lying or anything… I just- I feel better when I hear it from you."

Bakura tilted his head slightly, noticing the soft tremor at the end of Marik's explanation. He had seemed rather miffed and annoyed, but there was that soft tremor. Bakura could tell that he was being open and honest with him. Bakura thought for a moment, glancing around the room. Even though it wasn't a bad place to stay, Bakura realized that this was still Marik's prison. Until Anzu said that he was well enough, Marik would stay here and not wander outside for a long time.

In a way, Bakura took for granted how he come and go as he wanted. He was not bound to the premises – Bakura would make the venture out to see Marik. But more than that, Bakura was the only one between the two of them who could. Marik couldn't go see Bakura if he left. He had to wait until Bakura came back. Though Marik never said out loud, Bakura knew that Marik enjoyed his company immensely, despite how he might deny it. Bakura could definitely affirm the same for himself.

Bakura looked back at Marik, who was looking away. Marik twirled a lock of golden hair between his fingers as he seemed lost in thought elsewhere. Bakura snapped his head away, not wanting to be caught staring. Bakura felt his chest clench, all too aware of his own feelings towards Marik. And although he had known go into this that he and Marik would only be friends, it didn't change the fact that he loved Marik. He accepted the fact that Marik wouldn't reciprocate his feelings.

So why did Bakura feel a flutter of hope when he saw Marik steal a glance back towards him before rapidly looking away?

Bakura flicked his eyes back up to Marik, the space between the two gradually closing as the two had subconsciously drawn closer to each other. In his head, Bakura knew things wouldn't work out – there was too much that happened for him to consider things going any further than its current state. He honestly had expected Marik to hate him forever, so their tentative restart to their friendship was more than Bakura could have hoped for. It didn't help that the two of them were terrible about being open about this sort of stuff to each other.

Bakura knew he shouldn't act on instinct because that usually was stupid way to go. Gut reactions and acting out on his desires was something that Marik did – not the great former Thief King. But after weeks of walking on eggshells around each other, Bakura felt tired of always being cautious and reserved around Marik. Bakura felt all desire to think rationally go out the window when he saw Marik steal a glance at the albino. Instead, he decided to act on this sudden impulse.

Before Marik could react, Bakura leaned forward, closing the gap between them and lightly kissed the young man in front of him. It was more of a peck than anything else, but the reaction was instantaneous, both of them blushing madly. Bakura glared at the ground to avoid looking at Marik. He didn't know if Marik would be pissed or upset with him for doing that. But after everything they had been through, what's the worst that could happen? If Bakura had overstepped a boundary, he would apologize and just move on. He could go about his life and ignore the stabbing feeling his chest.

Bakura kept avoiding Marik's eye, instead focusing on the wall next to them. He shoved his hands in his pockets as he sighed, struggling to keep up his indifferent façade. "Marik, I'll always come back. I'm coming back every day until the day you leave this place. Cause you're coming back with me, alright?" Bakura hated not knowing what Marik was thinking or how he felt. He had always taken for granted how Marik would almost always make the first move in their tentative relationship before. He had no idea how vulnerable it would make him feel.

Bakura stood there, feeling more like an idiot with each passing second. He was jolted from his anxious thoughts by a hand on his jaw. Bakura started at the sensation, confused as he felt another hand rise up, Marik now cupping Bakura's face. Bakura blinked rapidly as he felt a pair of lips press rather forcefully against his own. Bakura didn't understand how this was happening, but he found that he didn't particularly care. He had far more important things on his mind, like how amazing Marik's soft lips felt against his own.

Bakura returned the kiss in fervor, feeling rather breathless and giddy. When Marik pulled at his bottom lip with his own lips, Bakura felt his own mind scramble at the sensation. _Oh fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck…_ Bakura was incapable of forming any intelligent thought, a stream of cusses and swears forming as a mantra in his head. Who the fuck cared how this all started? Bakura didn't give a shit. He had forgotten how _incredible_ it felt to be close – physically and emotionally – to Marik.

Even if Bakura wasn't entirely what this entirely meant.

All too soon, Marik pulled away, ending the kiss. Bakura was still in a daze, his eyes fluttering open. When had he closed his eyes? Bakura focused on the lavender eyes in front of him, confused by the smirk Marik gave him. Bakura tried to focus as Marik let go of the albino to place his hands on his own hips, the Egyptian looking rather confident. "Alright. I'll hang around for you then. Just don't keep me waiting too long."

It took a moment before Bakura finally made sense of what happened. He gave a breathless chuckle, a grin growing on his face. "Well, alright then. I'll see you in a couple days. Don't get into too much trouble." Marik laughed out loud, an arrogant smirk on his face. "I make no promises!" Bakura rolled his eyes, feeling less flustered and more relaxed. He never could crack the code that was Marik Ishtar, even now. Not that that was a bad thing.

Bakura stepped backwards out the door, his smirk gone as a natural smile took its place. A once rare smile was becoming more common each time Bakura hung out with Marik. He knew things were still rocky. He knew they would be for awhile. But Bakura didn't feel as overwhelmed and worried as before. Instead, he felt calm, even reassured that things would somehow work out. It may not always be easy and it would most definitely be tough at times. But Bakura knew that he and Marik would find a way, no matter the difficulties ahead. Bakura liked a challenge.

After all, the Thief always got what he wanted.

* * *

 **AN:** And that's it. Thank you so much for reading this through all the way to the end. So many mixed emotions about finally finishing this. It's rather bittersweet to see it all end, but I'm happy with the final product.

(Btws - Tes the title reference has been planned since chapter 1. Terrible but I can't help it)

A special thanks to my beta reader and best friend – my ineffable roommate. She is the real MVP who helped improve my writing immensely because she's awesome. Thank you for indulging my hobby by reading my fictional work based off another person's idea and property!

Thank you to the readers who stuck with me throughout this endeavor, in particular **EyeDen47** , **,** **. 1, Riku Nanase, klaraz11, Darkhorse Douglas, Glitchpng, KatsuyaJou, KirschBluetenK, , Rinfantasy, ThayetRosethorn, YamiCreampuff, voxnocturnum, Alice Celestian, Mirria1, sayonoyoru** and to the countless other readers whom I don't know but apparently dropped in to read as indicated on the view count and guest reviews. Your reviews, interest, and dedication to this story was really inspiring and helped me stay motivated and commit to this.

Thank you again. I hope you all enjoyed it. I hope to put up a one-shot in a couple of weeks, but until then – _restez calme et tennez bon, mes amis!_


End file.
